The Blue Blur and the Lavender Magician
by Thatoneguy753
Summary: Sonic, a boy who's life is always hectic on his adventures while he's on his runs he comes across a purple haired girl named Twilight Sparkle who gets sent to Sonic's world from a failed spell she did. Together these two polar opposites will go together and both might end up getting more closer than apart.(I know the summary sucks but please give it a chance.)
1. The Beginning (UPDATED)

**Please note that I made them humans because I wanted to be simple, I'm wanting to do this story because this couple is really underrated and I want to do a story of it. I might update sporadically because ideas can't come to me or I don't think it's good enough, I'm just testing this to see how it goes so please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own STH or MLP please enjoy.**

 **(QUICK UPDATE 10-30-16: I had my editor look over this chapter and correct any errors I had , thank him, anyway on with the show!)**

* * *

 **THE BEGINNING**

In a plain from an unknown land called Equestria, 6 girls and a boy were on a picnic during a sunny afternoon. Two girls were going at it in a strength contest. One had rainbow colored hair with blue wings, a pony's tail, purple eyes, a blue jacket, strapless gloves in her hands and blue pants. Her name is Rainbow Dash. The other girl had a cowboy hat, green eyes, long yellow hair that was tied up with a strap, an orange shirt, and blue jeans and brown boots. Her name is Applejack.

"Alright this time I'm gonna win it, AJ!" Rainbow declared as stretched her arms, cracking her fingers as well, Applejack then laughed as she cracked hers as well. " Try all ya want partner, ya'll can't beat ma strength." Applejack said. They both sat down on a nearby bench, placed their hands together as they got ready.

"Alright then ready?" AJ said grinning.

"Oh yeah."Rainbow Dash, then grinned as well.

"START!" AJ yelled out as they begin trying to get one of their hands down with each other's strength.

 **MEANWHILE**

A boy, who had green ruffled hair, a purple jacket with a hoodie, brown shorts with a dragon tail at the bottom and with green shoes sat down on the grass. His name is Spike. "Hey Rarity whatcha doin?" He asked another girl. She had purple hair, a purple dress, blue eye shadow and high heels. Her name is Rarity. And was right now just relaxing and just seeing the sun.

"Oh nothing Spikey, I'm just relaxing on the grass, would you like to relax with me deary? I really enjoy the company." Rarity said she patted the towel next to her.

"Alright!" He said as he smiled as he sat down and relaxed with her.

 **MEANWHILE...AGAIN**

Two girls other were in another part of the plain. One had curly pink hair, overalls with one strap colored yellow, and another light blue. The same went with her sleeves as they were both striped as well, and wore pink shorts. Her name was Pinkie Pie. The other girl had yellow colored wings on her back, pink hair with some covering one of her eyes, a yellow dress with a pink skirt underneath, and also with tall socks with shoes. Her name's Fluttershy.

They were just looking at the flowers and at how nature was beautiful, well more so Fluttershy than Pinkie Pie as she was jumping around the field. "Oh wow this place looks so amazing, even though we been here for like ten time already, but this place still looks beautiful none the less."she yelled as she was mention everything that is happening.

"Umm Pinkie maybe you should be a little bit quiet?, You're scaring the animals around here." Fluttershy said quietly as Pinkie stopped jumping around and then sat down

"Oh ok then I'll be quiet let's look at these plains." Pinkie Pie said quietly to Fluttershy, they both were still looking at the plains together.

 **MEANWHILE...FOR THE LAST TIME I SWEAR.**

The last girl was far away from the other five, she was sitting down on the grass looking at a book. She had dark purple hair with a magenta streak running down the side. She wore a purple sweater with a purple shirt, a blue skirt that goes to her knees, had sneakers, and she had a pony's tail behind her with wings behind but those were different from the others as these were alicorn wings.

Hmm?,...no this one I already did that one time ... no this one was on Spike, come on there has to be something in here I haven't tried out." She said looking in her book of spells.

"Ah ha! here's something I haven't tried out yet, let's see what this does."she said as she was preparing the spell.

As she began to channel the spell, then out of nowhere Pinkie came and startled her.

"HEY Twilight doesn't this place look great!" She yelled at her.

"GHHHAH" Twilight screamed as Pinkie coming up to her made her lose her concentration, as a purple light shined on her and she disappeared in a sudden flash. Seeing this made Pinkie's eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and worry.

"Uh oh….. I wonder where she went?" Pinkie said as she dashed back to the others.

 **NOW IN ANOTHER WORLD**

A blue blur rushed through a grassy area. That blue blur was none other than Sonic, who had blue hair, wore a blue jacket with a white undershirt, blue pants, and his custom made soap shoes. He was rushing through the grassy area, he hears the sounding calm water washing down on the waterfall out in the distance, and the orange fields with loop-de loops in some areas and other parts of the area.

"Ahh, nothing like running out in the Green Hills to start your morning off right." He said as he ran through the hills and then going up through a ramp and doing tricks in the air and as he landed, he made his signature pose and then continued to run through the zone.

He then stopped as he saw a purple flash of light happen at a distance. He went to check it out as he always enjoyed seeing something interesting happen every now and then.

He noticed the light died out and from that light came out an unconscious girl. In his eyes she looked like a normal girl, only with the pony tail behind her and wings on her back.

"Hmmm, well that's something you don't see every day! " Sonic said as he checked out the unconscious girl to see if she was breathing. She looked okay from Sonic's perspective other than her being unconscious as she had no wounds or anything.

"Maybe if I take her back to my place, she can explain why is she like this when she wakes up." He thought to himself.

He went and picked her bridal style, but was having a hard time trying to grip her as her wings were getting in the way. He dashed off to the far south toward his house.

"Ahhh home sweet home." He said as he went to open his door.

He got in, he passed by a few items that he placed of his past adventures which were Chip's ring which was from his world adventure, his gauntlet from his medieval adventure, and a small ring which was when he went to his Arabian seeing those items brought back memories, but now he needed to concentrate on right now.

He went to his living room and placed the girl on the sofa. "Huh I wonder who she is, but whoever she is, she look dang cute with those clothes." He thought as he looked to see if she was ok.

"Maybe I should get something for her to make her feel comfortable." He said and brought from his room a blanket and pillow and placed them on her.

"There that should do it, hmmm maybe I can do something else until she comes around." He said as he went to the kitchen to whip up a few chili dogs to pass the time.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

He came back from the kitchen with a plate of chili dogs in his hand. As he was eating one of them, he went to check the girl and tried to wake her up.

"Huh it's been an hour already and she's still asleep, she must be a heavy sleeper if she can do it this long." He said looking to see that she was breathing slightly.

"Hey, purple haired girl, wake up already." He said as he shook her shoulders slightly to try to wake her up.

She was still unconscious as he was shaking her. He then thought of how to wake her up before he had an idea. He tried to place the chili dog under her nose, thinking maybe the smell would probably do the trick. It looked liked that it worked as her her senses started to come to as she smelled the chili dog. She started to open her violet eyes and yawned as she woke up and her wings spread out majestically. Sonic gasped as he saw the mysterious lavender girl waking up as he couldn't believe that it worked. Her eyes twinkled and sparkled from the light projecting from the sun.

"Hmm what was that smell, it smelled like.." She thought as her mind was coming to as she then noticed how this wasn't the fields or her library.

"W-Where am I? This doesn't look like the library! Huh. I guess that another fail for the books then" The girl said as she was trying to get a grasp of the surroundings, she looked at the furniture, but then noticed the blue haired boy looking at her. Both Sonic and the girl were staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he talked to end the awkward silence.

"Ummm, Hey there miss." Sonic said nervously, trying to start a conversation with her.

She felt a small blush on her cheeks as she nervously found herself looking deeper into his emerald this was happening. her wings flared up.

"Hello sir, did you bring me here?" She said in a small tone.

"Well, yes I did you appeared on the ground and I carried you here to my home." He explained

"Well, am I somewhere in Equestria?" She asked him though he looked confused as to what she was talking about.

"Equestria?" He asked. "You know land of peacefulness, humans that are half ponies?" She said as she pointed to her tail.

"Heh pardon me but I think you're on the wrong planet." He said as Twilight became baffled.

"Wait, am I not in Equest- She paused as she raised her hand to her head as she tried sensed something. " I don't sense the others here, WHERE AM I?" She yelled out angrily and nervously as she got up close to Sonic.

Sonic lightly pushed her away. "Ok, first, calm down. Second, you're on Mobius, it's a different planet OK?" He said to her as she sat back down on the couch and calmed down. "OK, now do you mind telling me who are you and where did you come from? Sonic said, as Twilight moved a little. She was still nervous but kept her emotions in check. "Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm from a world called Equestria." Twilight explained,

He then sat down on the couch while placing the plate of chili dogs on the coffee table. "Huh, Ok then go on." Sonic said as continued to listened.

"Ok I...wait you believe me?" She said to Sonic as he nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, I believe ya, I've been dealing with weird stuff for years now, so I'm used to this go ahead." He said to her.

"Ok, well I'm also a magic user and a princess, I've been trying out a longer range teleportation spell and it might've backfired judging by the situation I'm in." Twilight continued

"You know that really isn't the strangest thing I've seen so far." Sonic answered to Twilight.

Twilight was now thinking about what Sonic said about that her being the lesser of strange things to happen. She decided to take a look at him. He looked like any 16 year old boy would look like with blue hair ruffled on his head. He was wearing a white undershirt that showed his almost soft toned body which she was trying to not to stare at for too long. She continued to speak.

"Hmmm it seems that I'm probably stuck here, so I need to figure out how to get back, wait if I'm stuck here what will my teacher think? They'll be worried as to where I've gone!" Twilight prattled on as she got up from the couch and then paced around the room. She felt depressed that she now couldn't see her friends, teacher and possibly her brother, who were probably worried sick about her.

As she was in her depressed state, Sonic felt sorry for her because he knows how it felt being trapped in another world surrounded by people you don't know much. He then started to think that maybe she could stay at his house.

"Hey calm down!" He said as he came up to her and shook her to get her out of her stupor. "If you want to I can offer you a place to stay!" Sonic said "Or at least until you get back to your world at least." Twilight was surprised that he would do that and then smiled.

"R-Really!? Even though you don't know me, you'll let me stay?" She said as Sonic just nodded and her smile grew larger. "Ok I accept!" Twilight then said with a glimmer of happiness in her voice.

"So do you want me to show you the house?" Sonic said. Twilight looking at his hospitality and gave him a warm smile

"Sure I want to know this place so I can get used to it." She said looking around wanting to see this place. Sonic smiled as she leads off with him to explore his house, and possibly start what can be a new change for her life.

So now begins a kinship between the two but will this acquaintanceship probably turn into something more?

Tune in next time to find out.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter, sorry if this feels a little bit forced or not, it's my first time so yea, there will be more coming later.**

 **Please rate and review and give me constructive criticism so I can do better, and if you like PM me so that you can ask me questions if you have any ideas, and readers it's ok if you don't like the pairing, I want to hear your opinions about this story, please do I want to hear what you guys say.**

 **So have a nice day/night.**


	2. Twili Tries Out Chili (UPDATED)

**This is going great thank you guys for the views and thank you all for reviewing, right now I'm starting off small so don't expect really long chapters because I'm just getting used to this and I don't want to make anything sloppy. So I also I have extra time and I edited and completed this on my spare time, again don't expect updates to much, I'm doing this for you guys.**

 **Also just to clarify Twilight of this story is somewhere in the middle of S4, and Sonic of this story is before Colors.**

 **Also how I got inspiration for this pairing is from a guy on deviantart named Snicketbar and his story called Sonic: Chaos in Equestria, and the author from here named Danball Vampire Shogun called The Element of Courage, go check them out.**

 **I Don't own STH or MLP.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **(Update: Editor already checked this one, again thank him and please continue on reading)**

* * *

 **Twili Tries Out Chili**

A few days have passed since Sonic let Twilight stay in his house. He's been pretty welcoming to her as she got comfortable. He told her that this house is actually his vacation house, located in the middle of South Island. He usually stays here whenever he wants to go on vacation, or get away from heroics.

She was really surprised with the electronic stuff that Sonic had been showing her and even though it took a while for her to get used to it, she had a bit of it in her home as she sometimes uses it on occasions but these looked very interesting for her.

She was now observing Sonic's stuff which includes his laptop. As she looked to see how it worked, she tried to search for information about things.

Unfortunately she couldn't figure out how it functioned, so she placed it back on his desk to avoid breaking it and decided that she would later ask Sonic to teach her how it worked. She then went to the living room. As she looked around to see if he had any books, she found a stack of them. As she picked one up and went onto the sofa, she saw the title of the book, which read "How To Work Electronics for Dummies"

"How To Work Electronics for Dummies? That's kinda insulting isn't it? I'll need to ask Sonic about this later." She thought to herself as she began reading it. After getting a few pages in, she groaned as she put the book down in frustration.

"UGGGGH! This makes no sense! It's so complicated yet it's so interesting at the same time! This isn't like the stuff I have back home!" She yelled as she layed there on the couch.

Sonic then walked into the living room as he heard yelling. He found Twilight on the sofa, looking quite agitate. Sonic then began to approach her.

"Hey Twilight whatcha doin?" Sonic said as he came and sat near Twilight, making her notice him.

"I'm just trying to figure out how your thing called a laptop works." Twilight said as she was reading the book and trying to understand how the tech works.

"Oh ok then I'll probably teach you later on how that will work." Sonic replied

"Alright then." Twilight reassured him and tried to read the book. "Say why does this book say 'For Dummies' on this book, is it calling me a dummy?" She asked Sonic.

"Well, no it's just a book for instructions and it's not saying you're dumb, it's just the way it was made." He explained to her, making her understand.

"Oh ok then I think I get it. I still don't get how these laptops work even with the book." She said, still having the book in her hand. Sonic wanting to change the subject, tried bringing up another thing.

"Say Twi are you hungry?" Sonic asked making her eyebrows rise up.

Twilight was thinking to herself that if she wanted to try out some of Sonic's food, why not since she's already here and sort of hungry since she hadn't eaten anything entirely filling for the past few days despite eating mainly fruits. Then she heard her stomach growl.

"S-S-Sure, I'll try some of your food." She said as she blushed a little as Sonic laughed a little. "Just let me see what you are going to serve."OK then just follow me to the kitchen." Sonic said as he went to the kitchen, and Twilight took after him.

She went looked around as she saw Sonic going around and preparing their food. He was moving as a blue streak at incredible speed. Twilight was impressed and decided to askhim about it.

"Hey Sonic, how can you go so fast?" Twilight said as he was running around her before he stopped in his tracks.

"Well I was born with this speed. As you can see I can go extremely fast if I do say so myself." Sonic said, cockily running around the kitchen, with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm well now that's really cool, you remind me of somebody back at home." She said to him.

"Really now?" He asked as she nodded. "Yeah her name is Rainbow Dash. Hey, maybe next time I can see how fast you can go?" Twilight said, happily excited about what Sonic could do. "Sure I can show you how fast I really am!" He said to her to which Twilight squeed, eager to see him in action.

After a few minutes, Sonic finished making his and Twilight's food. It didn't look like any food like she had ever seen before, not even from her world.

"So how about some of these? They're my favorite things to eat and I want to see if you like them." Sonic then showed the two plates, each having a chili dog. The scent of the food really smelled great as Twilight was captured by its aroma and it did look good to eat.

"This sure looks tasty, ok then I'll take one." Twilight agreed to him as Sonic pulls the plate over to her.

She questioningly took a chili dog from the plate and looked at it to see what this thing is it looked like. It looked like a bun with a piece of a cylinder type meat with some kind of sauce covering the said meat, and it looked like it was topped with a sprinkle of cheese on it.

She then took a bite from the chili dog and suddenly felt a taste in her mouth, as her eyes sparkled with glee and her wings were shot out as well. It was a euphoria that she's never felt or tasted before.(At least not from her world, that is.) She then hungrily ate the rest of the chili dog with gusto.

She then held her face as she was savoring the taste of the food she just ate. "Oh my Celestia, I've never tasted anything like that before!" Twilight said with sparkles in her eyes. Then in her moment of geeking out, she then grabbed Sonic by the collar of his shirt. " What is this thing I just ate!?" Twilight said to Sonic in a very happy face.

"Well it's a chili dog." Sonic said casually. Twilight then saw how she was grabbing him and took off her hands as she didn't want Sonic to see her as a weirdo. Sonic was now puzzled at how Twilight had never eaten any chili dogs before.

"Wait a minute? you've haven't had any chili dogs before?" Sonic questioned.

Twilight nodded. "No I haven't I've only ever had like veggies or fruit, or foods of my own culture, I've never had anything like this before!" she then went back to sitting down on a chair in the kitchen feeling really embarrassed from that "episode" she did with Sonic. Sonic saw this and went to cheer her up from her embarrassment, "Hey it's alright. If it makes you feel any better I did that exact same thing to my mother when she first gave me chili dogs." He said to Twilight. She did smile a little but was still frowning. Sonic wanted to try to make her laugh, so he also tried to make a bunch of funny faces in front of her. She saw them and started to giggle before bursting out into laughter.

Then Sonic slipped on chili that must of came from his.

"WHOOOA" He yelled out as he fell to the floor. Twilight instantly stood up and caught him, holding him like a dancer would with his partner. They then found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Sonic saw Twilight's lavender eyes, and Twilight saw Sonic's emerald eyes.

"W-Wow, her eyes look like stars." He said in his head. "Wow his eyes look like jewels." She said in hers.

They then realise what position they were in and both quickly went back to their original ones, and were now blushing really hard from the stunt they had

"Say, can I have another one?" Twilight asked trying to change the subject and was hoping Sonic didn't get a bad impression of her. "Ummm sure be my guess." He said . He got up and went over to the kitchen to make more as Twilight went with him to see how they were made.

"So how do you make these things?" She asked Sonic.

"Well, it's actually simple really, first you take a bun." He took a bun out of the packet." Then you get the sausage but heat it up, then you put it between the bun. He then placed the sausage into the bun.

"Really it's that easy?" She asked. "Yeah it actually is that easy, and we put the chili on top of the sausage." He got a spoon and dipped a spoonful of chili and poured it on the chilidogs, and then he sprinkled some cheese onto them.

"And viola! Chili Dogs!" He said as he showed it to her. They both then sat down and chowed down on their chili dogs after they finished.

"Wow, that tasted better than the other one!" She said, sighing from eating the food so good.

"BUUURP!" Out of nowhere Twilight burped. She then looked at Sonic in embarrassment.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" She said as Sonic then went to her and place his hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's alright." He calmed her from flustering and then sat next to her and she felt content with Sonic as they had a nice moment with each other.

So now Twilight has had some of Sonic's favorite food, and they had a moment of romance.

Will there be anymore moments, and what will Sonic and Twilight do next?

Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

 **That's it for number two, I've had a little problem with this because I couldn't figure out how to make chapters longer, maybe you guys can give me ideas on how to make chapters longer, maybe PM me, as always review and rate on this.**

 **Have a good day/night**


	3. Trying To Prove A Magical Point(UPDATED)

**OK here is another chapter for you guys, I wanted to put these two people into a somewhat cute scenario, that no one else has thought of and if they did well here ya go. Also I put a lot of effort into this. So I hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own STH or MLP.**

 **So enjoy the chapter!**

 **(11-09-16 Updated again editor revised this, Thank him)**

* * *

 **Trying To Prove The Magical Point**

As more days have gone by Sonic has been trying to fix up his house as he hasn't used it in years and he wanted to try and at least keep it clean. He then looked to see Twilight using some sort of weird power to try and get the tech book that was on the other side of the room as her hand glowed a glittery purple aura. Sonic was really curious on how Twilight was able to do that, although he knew a white haired boy who can use psychic powers, but he was still wanted to know about her powers

He then got an idea in his head to see if Twilight actually had psychic powers or not. He went up to her as she was dusting the room.

"Hey Twi?" Sonic called to Twilight "Hmm?" Twilight heard Sonic and turned her head around, with her hands still holding the book.

"What did you do just now?" He questioned the lavender princess.

"Oh I just did some levitating magi. What, you've never seen magic like this?" Twilight answered to him nonchalantly.

"Huh, that's cool I guess." Sonic casually said. Twilight then noticed the normal tone he had in his voice.

"Wait what you're not impressed?"Twilight asked.

"Well, can you try and wow me with more spells?" Sonic playfully taunted. Twilight then puffed her face and felt a pang of anger as she tightened her fists.

"Oh alright then. You want to be impressed, I'll give you something to be impressed about." Twilight said with an angry expression on her face, as she was ready to show Sonic her magic.

She waved her hand and an aura emerged. She then fired a beam to a vase and turned it to an apple, then she turned it back to normal. She lifted a bunch of objects around her, then she placed them all back to their original place.

"Well how about that?" Twilight said with a grin on her face.

"Well that's pretty good, but can you try something better." Sonic said,looking half impressed with her spells.

"OK then" She concentrated her power for a minute. Then she released her magical energy in the form of a purple wave and she then stopped time for a few minutes.

She then went up to Sonic, who was frozen from her time stop spell. She messed around with him a bit, like checking if he could see her hand and touched his face. She then had a mischievous idea in her head. She walked towards him and moved Sonic away from his spot and placed him in an awkward place.

She then waited until the spell ran out, and when it did Sonic fell down in comical fashion, " Wait what just happened?!" He said getting up from whatever he experienced.

"If you want to know I used a time stop spell, and halted time." Twilight said, feeling confident in her work.

"Wow that's..." Sonic stopped mid sentence and thought to himself that he didn't want her to win his approval so he went back to looking unimpressed. "Meh it was alright but can you do something better?" He said nonchalantly.

Twilight was now a little peeved at how he was still then thought up of another idea in her head.

"OK then, I'll give you something to be impressed about." Twilight said with a malicious smile on her face.

Then she pulled Sonic up as he was covered with a lavender glow and then was now in the air into the air as she twirled him around.

"WHOA WHOA, HEY TAKE IT EASY THERE TWI!" Sonic shouted as he was being twirled around and being lifted up and down.

She was having fun seeing him being levitated left and right, and with the very surprised expression on his face. Then, she placed Sonic in her arms and carried him bridal style, to which Sonic was really surprised at what was Twilight doing right now.

 _"Whoa, never thought she would be doing this?!"_ He said in his mind.

"Well does this prove my point?" Twilight said as she was flirting with Sonic.

He was blushing so much he looked like a volcano as was embarrassed and the funniest thing was about him was, he didn't even know that Twilight (who was a girl who looked like she was as shy and reserved), could actually flirt like that or maybe have the guts to actually lift him or carry him. He guessed that maybe she has a bit of a bad self and he sort of liked it.

He then yelled out "OK! OK! you made your point you can put me down." Sonic said being embarrassed and probably losing some of his dignity.

She giggled and proceeded to place him back on the floor. "Sorry about that I guess I got a little carried away." She said putting one arm around her neck, winking, and was stuck her tongue out in a teasing matter.

Sonic saw this and gave her a smile.,"It's alright besides maybe you show me later what else you can do with that magic." He asked and she nodded and she went back to her book and he went back to him cleaning things, but then Sonic came back and to tell her something.

"Oh by the way Twi." Sonic said smiling to her, "What?" Twilight said questioningly

"That bad side you've got there?" Sonic said teasingly, "Uh, yea?" she said blushing a little.

"I like girls with an attitude like that." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly with his hand, then went away.

Twilight was now flabbergasted on what happened to her as she was blushing really hard right now, and for some strange reason, she thought to herself, _"I kinda like bad boys too._ " she smiled and went back to her book and tried to get all those thoughts processed in her head.

* * *

Well... that was a thing:D

I hope you enjoy this as always, please rate and review, and leave a comment and say what is your favorite part in any chapter I like to hear it.

Have a good day/night:D


	4. The Stories Of Two Heroes (UPDATED)

**Hey all how's it going?**

 **I'm writing this so Sonic and Twilight can both get to know one another, and form a connection as they both are the main characters and they both share their adventures. Also I might have found a schedule on how to release these chapters, i'll release one one** **Wednesday and another one on either Saturday or Sunday depending on how things are on my part.**

 **I don't own STH or MLP.**

 **Now with that out of the way. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The Stories Of The Two Heroes

Today was a normal day for our two heroes. Sonic was just on the sofa relaxing, and Twilight was wandering the house, exploring what was inside. As she was looking, she found a gold and black gauntlet, which she then picked up and began to examine. She wondered why would Sonic have one of these. She then walked back into his living room and went up to Sonic so she could ask him.

"Hey Sonic, what's this?" She said showing the gauntlet to Sonic.

"Huh oh this, this is actually a gift from a friend of mine." He said looking at the gauntlet Twilight had in her hand, and remembered the memories from it.

"Oh really who was this friend of yours?" She said, now interested in hearing more of what he had to said.

"Oh uh it's a long story I'll try to shorten it as best I can." He said as was about to tell her a story about his adventures.

(Music- Menu-Option Sonic And The Black Knight)

 _"He went on to tell her on how he went to medieval times by being summoned by a sorceress named Merlina , and wanted to help her overthrow a powerful and corrupted king named Arthur, who was unleashing underworld monsters to his kingdom. He then found a sword called Caliburn, and it could actually talk,(Twilight questioned this, but Sonic told her to just go with it) and how they both went on an adventure to save the kingdom of Camelot, only to discover that they were deceived by Merlina as she wanted to use the scabbard the king was using to make as she put it "A kingdom that never ends." They then went after her into battle, in which they won. After that, they found out that King Arthur was an illusion and they also find out that Sonic was the true King Arthur all along, and after that everything went all blurry to Sonic._

(Music Over)

"Oh wow, that sounded like an amazing adventure!"Twilight said after hearing Sonic's story.

"Yeah I know hard to believe huh? I've also went on more adventures than just that want to hear about them?" Sonic asked Twilight.

"Heck yeah, I want to hear more!" Twilight said, being all giddy with excitement to hear more of his adventures.

(Music - Kingdom Hearts 2- Sora's Theme)

 _As Sonic then went on about telling her about his adventures, they ranged from great to amazing and disbelief at how this one guy went on so many adventures. He also said that he went on adventures with his friends, battling against an evil scientist named Dr Robotnik, who later named himself Eggman ( To which Twilight giggled a bit because of that name.) and his evil schemes ranging from just kidnapping small animals, to trying to destroy a city! Then he also came across other threats like the water god Chaos, his doppelganger Shadow the Hedgehog (who then later turned good), then a robotic doppelganger named Metal Sonic an evil genie name Erazor Djinn , and also a monster from his world's core name Dark Gaia, and how he became a werewolf, for the time being._

"Wait, really you became a werewolf?" Twilight questioned, interrupted his storytelling. "Yes, I did." he said confidently to her.

"With the fangs, the claws, the shaggy hair, and everything?" She exclaimed, "Yeah I sure did, I even had stretchy arms to boot." He said proudly to her.

"WOW, that..is...AMAZING, you need to tell me those experiences later!" She said wanting to know more.

"I can tell you later, now can I please continue on?" He asked politely towards her, as she blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, sorry I get curious over new things." She said as she went back to paying attention to him.

 _Well anyway back to his stories, he told me that he stopped a colony from destroying their world, to even stopping the scientist Eggman in more than a few occasions. In fact you could also say it's sort of Sonic's job to stop him or something. He also talked about what his friends were like. First there was Tails a boy with two tails, Knuckles a boy with spikes on his said knuckles, Amy Rose, a girl who was obsessed with him and in love with him, but Sonic said he doesn't have any feelings for her (To which Twilight was surprised after he first mentioned her, but then calmed down for no reason.), then Shadow who Sonic said earlier was the Ultimate life form. He's had really crazy adventures, some that were believable and some that were more unbelievable than others and he had been doing this for 18 years almost._

(Music Ends)

"Wow!" Twilight said in her mind as she was amazed that this guy had done so much. " I didn't know Sonic had all these adventures, and all these friends, maybe I should tell him about my adventures, but I don't know if they'll be of his caliber." She also said doubting herself, thinking Sonic wouldn't be interested.

"Hey Sonic, maybe can I tell you about my stories of my adventures perhaps?, they're not like yours but, I want to tell you them anyway." She said, looking down in embarrassement.

"Hey don't worry about it, it's alright if you can't top mine, as long as you tell them it's alright then, I love to hear what you've done in your adventures." Sonic said calming her down, and getting ready to hear her adventures.

(Music - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix Treasured Memories)

 _"First I'll tell you how I became how I am now, I started out as a little girl who wanted to be a student of Princess Celestia. I went to the tryouts to see if I can become one. But then as I was almost going to fail my test,a shock wave happened which startled me, and then after that, I couldn't control my magic, though luckily Princess Celestia stopped me before I went out of control. She saw my cutie mark appear before me (which is the pattern you see on my skirt) and the potential in me and took me as her personal protege. After that I started learning more magic spells from her, adopted a homeless little boy who is a half breed of a dragon. We named him "Spike" and he's like a little brother to me. Then one day I found out a person named "Nightmare Moon" who was sealed away for thousands of years, was going to be free though. When I told Celestia about it, she basically shrugged it off and told me to go see the "Summer Sun Celebration" in a place called "Ponyville" and also to try and make some friends."_

 _"Then one by one I met up with a bunch of people who I thought were just crazy but I managed to become great friends with. There's Applejack who works at a farm with her Granny and is sort of like a cowgirl, Rainbow Dash who is a flyer that wants to be in a group called "The Wonderbolts" she's sorta like you only she can fly and you can run, Rarity, who is a clothes designer and kinda like a drama queen from time to time, Fluttershy who's a little shy as her name implies and she likes all animals well except dragons, and lastly Pinkie Pie who's kinda a little nutty and does a lot of partie,s well the birthday kind anyway but she's kind of a kind girl once you get to know her. Then when the event the sun solstice was about to begin, Nightmare Moon appeared and made our world forever night. Then these people and I ventured to try and find these things called the "Elements of Harmony". They're jewels when we find them Nightmare Moon found us and shattered them, but later we found out that the Elements were inside us and are powered by the friendship that we all had and we defeated her. After that we found out Nightmare Moon was actually Celestia's sister Luna and Celestia forgave her sister and vice versa. I then asked her if I could stay in Ponyville with my new found friends so I could study the magic of friendship and she said yes."_

 _"Then as I lived in Ponyville, I've been having adventures and problems with my friends from having to deal with insects that could eat anything to dealing with a dragon, and every time we're done with a problem, we always find lessons of friendship, and sometimes send these reports to my teacher. And on sometimes in rare occasions, we deal with villains like the lord of chaos named Discord (who later got reformed ...sorta he's kinda annoying.) an insect like queen named Chrysalis, and a powerful dark king named Sombra. These were a real challenge but me and my friends went through them together."_

Sonic was amazed on how a girl like her also faced of against all these enemies . "Wow, Twi you've had a real adventurous life, but what about your wings? Where did you get those?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting to that, be patient." Twilight said. Sonic huffed as he waited for her to continue.

"Then one day, I completed an unfinished spell after a slight accident that I unintentionally did with my friends. Celestia told me that I was ready for the next stage of my life. I became a princess and gained alicorn wings in the process like my teacher.

Sonic was then amazed on how she became a princess. "Wow Twilight that's amazing, so how does it feel to become a princess?" Sonic said, interested in her princess-hood.

"Well, if I'm going to be honest I'm kinda nervous about this princess status, I don't know what kind of princess I'm supposed to be and I feel like I'm not important and sometimes I question why am I a princess." She said, feeling a bit depressed about her title.

He felt kinda sorry for bringing that up to her, so he placed his arms around her and tried to give her a hug to make her feel better and was blushing a little from this. Twilight noticed this and was blushing as much as her face could get, though on the other hand she felt really warm from the hug and was really comfortable from this.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel sad. I hope one day you can figure out what are supposed to be and maybe I can help you." He said during the hug.

"That's alright. Thank you for your help and hospitality for letting me stay here." She said, smiling.

They then stopped hugging from their moment and he asked Twilight if she wanted something to drink, to which she said yes ,and they both went to the kitchen together and went on to talk more about each others adventures.

(Music Ends)

* * *

 **Jeez this was a long one, but I hope it was worth it for you guys.**

 **Well review and rate this story, and PM me if you guys want to give me any ideas for my story.**

 **Be sure to stay tuned for more chapters and have a good day/night.**


	5. Sightseeing The Planet-Part 1 (UPDATED)

**Hey guys here's a new chapter for you guys, and it's my first two parter.**

 **I'll post Pt1 today, and pt2 tomorrow.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **(UPDATED 03-09-17 Hey sorry it took me long to update this, I'm kinda busy now. I made a few edits here and spelling checks, hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Twilight first came here and since then they still haven't figured out how to get Twilight back to her own world, but Twilight still tried her hardest to find a way to get back as she tried to solve her conundrum. She couldn't figure out as she stays up all night and still would never find a clue. Sonic would try to comfort her but he couldn't to no avail, now as she was trying she immediately breaks down trying to figure out, Sonic came in trying to give her something to eat by trying to give her breakfast,

"Hey Twilight are ya hungry, you look like you haven't eaten in a while?" Sonic asked worried about Twilight's health.

"I'm sorry I haven't eaten it's just... I have to figure out how to get back!" Twilight told him urgently at him.

Sonic was feeling a bit sorry for her as she was still turning pages through the pages and was looking like she trying to find the answer, she was trying desperately to find a way back to no avail he then started to think.

"Jeez she looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep for today. "Sonic said thinking to himself.

And then he came up with a thought that she hasn't even gotten outside to see his world often because she was cooped up in his house just reading books all day. So, he gave more thought to himself and he came up with a conclusion that maybe Twilight needed to get out so she could see some of the sights of Sonic's world and probably take her mind of this problem at least for today.

"Hey Twilight?" Sonic asked questionably.

"What?" Twilight said annoyed that Sonic was bothering her for the second time.

"I think you've been in my house for too long I think maybe you should get out and see outside." Sonic said sincerely as he could.

Twilight pondered on what Sonic said that and thought maybe she should get out for a while.

"OK then you make a good point, I have been stuck here for a while and maybe would be nice to go outside." Twilight said.

She then ate the breakfast he gave her to at least fill her stomach. Sonic in a blur went to the kitchen and packed a picnic basket, and he went to also pack a tent into a backpack then went to Twilight.

"Alright, I already packed something to eat for our little camping trip." Sonic said to Twilight as she was confused on what he said.

"Wait I thought we were going for a walk?" She said looking at Sonic.

"Yeah we are, but we're going to go and camp in a place called Emerald Hill that's not to far from here, don't worry we'll come back tomorrow." Sonic said as he was putting on his stuff on.

"Alright then I trust you." She said ok with going camping with him.

She went into a dressing room to change her clothes into a purple tank top and dark purple shorts to match, and was already to go. Then out of nowhere Sonic came from behind her, also dressed into what looks to be clothes for outdoors, and placed her in his strong arms in bridal style (to which Twilight was blushing fully), then told her.

"Now the shoes on the other foot huh" Sonic said him having a smile on his face, it was probably payback from last time. She remembered and now realized that this was maybe well deserved vengeance for her, though maybe she was just overthinking it too much?

Then he ran out (with Twilight in toll) out of his house and out to the world. As they were going Twilight with her hair was flapping in the air that was going through her face, she was noticing the plains and everything around her she also wanted to try something assuming if Sonic would let her.

"Hey Sonic!" She yelled hoping he would hear her,

"Hmm, do you need anything Twi? He stopping and was hearing her question.

"Well I want to walk the rest of the way, because I'm curious about the surroundings and I want to see what this place looks like." Twilight said with a big smile that a kid would look like when he's getting candy,

Sonic thought about it, and thought that maybe it was alright to stop and let her view the scenery (especially with Twilight he secretly wanted) he stopped and let Twilight down, so she can go around and explore the surroundings of the forest and Sonic went with her.

As they were traveling, Twilight was walking though the grass, the deep green grass covered the forest floor. Small patches of multicolored wildflowers cropped up here and there. The leaves of the trees overhead cast a shadow over the landscape, allowing small patches of light to seep through and speckle the forest. It made the forest feel, oddly enough, a bit warmer to Twilight she was seeing more than just the scenery and was marveling at its beauty, she then wondered that this forest is so different than the one in her world. But as they went on their journey, a surveillance bot that was flying above them watching their every move.

"Wow this forest is amazing, it feels more serene than the Everfree forest." She said to herself as she looks around the green forest, as Sonic was watching her look around.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN SPACE**

A giant planetary station was floating with five planets chained up on the planetary station, on the said station robots were hard at work building what seems to be an amusement park. Then somewhere else in the station an obese man sitting in his chair he is Doctor Eggman, he's Sonic's arch-nemesis, looking at his construction on the amusement park.

"Yes, my amusement park is going perfectly as planned in a few weeks my park will be complete and once I everyone in the world will come and visit it! WahHahahahahahah"He said and was laughing evilly to himself. Then as he was laughing he got an alert on his computer as it was sounding it's sounds at Eggman.

"Huh who dare disturb my maniacal laughter?" He yelled at the computer. The screen then showed footage of Sonic and Twilight walking through the forest.

"Hmmm? what's that pesky blue human doing on South Island?" He then sees Twilight with him. "And who's that purple girl with him." He said looking closely at the girl with Sonic.

"She looks interesting I'd better keep tabs on them just in case, Sentry Bot 221, follow them and keep yourself hidden from them." He said calling to the robot and went to check on his construction on his park.

* * *

 **Well looks like Sonic and Twilight are going on expedition, and Eggman is following them.**

 **Also I'm now hinting on an oncoming arc that will come in a few chapters. And I'd like to thank the author rhythking for his review and please take a look at his Sonic+MLP crossover, it's quite interesting, also thank you all for reviewing it's really nice and I'd like to hear your opinion, don't beafraid go ahead!**

 **Please rate and review, also please comment on my story, I really want to hear from you guys.**

 **Have a good night/day everyone!**


	6. Sightseeing The Planet-Part 2 (UPDATED)

**Alright It's chapter time kiddies.**

 **I try to put more details as much as I can I hope you guys like it.**

 **I also had to cut this down to two parts and, so I could try to take it slow,... I think.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

 **(UPDATE 03-09-17)**

* * *

 **Sightseeing the Island/pt 2**

They were now out of the forest and were walking into Marble Zone, most of the time Twilight was inspecting all the marble things, though Sonic told her to get a move on so they can get to Emerald Hill Zone. They were carefully trying to traverse through the lava filled place, they then were hopping through the platforms that the underside was filled with lava. Twilight as she was hopping to another platform, she lost her balance,

"Whoaaaaa!" Twilight yelled as she almost fell in the lava, Sonic saw this and tried to come to her rescue, but she used her wings just in time and placed herself back on the platform.

"Whoa that was close." she said regaining her footing. "Hey be careful, you almost became barbecue right there." Sonic said talking with her, "Hey I can take care of myself you know I have magic and these." She said winking at him and flapped her wings, he cracked a smile and they continued hopping the platforms, with Twilight flying over them and her looking down at Sonic then they continued on their expedition.

They came across an entrance that lead to a place called "Labyrinth Zone", Twilight then noticed Sonic was cringing as they were getting in said zone.

"Hey Sonic are you ok?" Twilight said worried about her friend.

"Oh I'm alright Twi, I just afraid of water, because I can't swim." He said looking down, and feeling embarrassed.

She then was falling laughing at this revelation. "Really? The great Sonic is afraid of a little water?" She said while laughing herself silly, he then got a bit ticked off at Twilight's reaction to his fear. "

Hey, that's not funny Twi, I literally fall down like a rock in water, it scares me to death!" He said trying to justify his fear. Twilight got off the ground and then smiled and tried to cheer up Sonic.

"Hey it's alright if you're afraid of water, I was just messing with you, if you want when we go in, you want to you can hold my hand in the water so we can go on and if you feel a little scared, just pull a tug and will go back." She said holding her hand to Sonic.

He hesitated at first probably because of his pride and dignity, but then again he had no choice and wanted to continue on with the their adventure, they were now holding each other's hands, and both were blushing and both were looking away from each other.

Thanks Twi, it means a lot." He said honestly, she smiled and they provided to the water.

They were now swimming in the water, well Twilight was swimming, Sonic was almost sinking if not for Twilight holding his hand, he felt as if her they were traversing through the zone with them avoiding the spears, and spikes. They then saw two spike balls on their chains swinging too close to each other than they wanted, Sonic's eyes shuttered as he saw the balls as he was getting PTSD from the balls swinging around.

"Oh GOD, MEMORIES!" He thought to himself as he was frozen. Twilight saw this and tightened her grip on him to get him focus, he noticed this and nodded to her making her assured that he's focused. Then very tightly, they both one-by-one swam/crawled under them, then they're almost losing oxygen though they see at the bottom of the floor there's a pocket of air bubbles so they can breathe, they opened their mouths and a bubble went to each of their mouths, they then continued their swimming, Twilight then wondered to herself.

"How does this work? Just bubbles go into my mouth?" She thought, though if she asked Sonic he'd tell her to just go with it.

Then as they were swimming they saw a current was going faster, they couldn't swim away, they both got caught in the current, Sonic was flailing around trying to grab something and Twilight was just trying to swim back but failing to do so, they both saw the pole and Sonic grabbed the pole and grabbed Twilight's hand , he tried to stay grappled to it, as they were now fighting the current. Stiffly, Sonic tried to maneuver themselves upwards and then let go of the pole, which made the current carry him right over the spiked wall, and plunged them to another similar section in which they did the same, they saw the surface and quickly went up, they got out of the water and they were trying to catch their breaths, Twilight came to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There..now.. that..wasn't.. so bad..now...was it?" She said catching her breath. "Yeah it wasn't, thanks...for...your...help Twi, you're a good friend." He said also catching his breath as well. "Your welcome!" She said as they then proceeded forward to the next zone.

After the watery terror that was the Labyrinth Zone, they now go through Starlight Zone. Twilight was dazzled on how this place looked, from the urban areas in the back, to the setting of the sky on how it's nearing the midday. They ran through the zone and then see on the ramp above a see-saw-esque platform with a spike ball at the end of it, up above they see more of the city, Twilight thought and went to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" She said calling to him, " Yeah, what is it?" Sonic questioned her. She then realized what she was about to say and blushed about the implications on her sentence, but asked anyway.

"C-C-Can you carry me?" She said and was blushing real redder than fire, he thought to himself and wondered what she meant, he then looked at the seesaw and up top, "Alright, Twi hop on." he said putting his hands forward as if he was carrying something, she went up to him and hopped onto his arms, he went to the see-saw. He jumped on the top part, then the spiked ball, then it went down, and they flew up, as they went up to the ledge and then proceeded onward, she then noticed how in some parts of the zone it had a lot of loops, Sonic then looked at her.

"Hey Twilight you want to go for a ride?"He said with a grin on his face and Twilight was worried on what was he going to do. "Ummm, yes?" she said carefully, and he then ran as fast as he can. She was watching what she was doing and she then was watching the whole background was going into hyper drive, she was then putting her head on his chest just for safety and to her it felt comfortable she couldn't stop thinking about that. He ran through the loops and were going through the zone at breakneck speed, but as they were going fast he didn't noticed how they were over a bottomless pit, he then was falling with Twilight in tow, though as they were falling she got out of her trance and she had an idea, she used her magic to lift up Sonic and herself, and placed them on a platform.

"Whoa that was close." "Hey be careful Sonic you need to watch out where you're going, it's going to be one of these days." Twilight said scolding him for almost falling off with her with him, "Well you know me, Twi always living on the edge of danger." He said giving a shrug.

"OK, just be careful next time OK?" she said with a worried tone, he nodded and they then went off to their destination, with the security bot still on their tails.

They now reached their destination Emerald Hill Zone, it was sunset time as of right now and the said zone had waterfalls that were cascading amidst the tropical meadows. They reached a hill so that they can see a wide eye view of the zone.

"Sonic why did we get here at night time?" She said questioning him, "Well I want to show you how cool this place looked in the sunrise." He said getting stuff from his backpack, as he was putting up their camp, though Twilight she was looking at something else, namely someone. She was looking at Sonic as he was looking around to seeing the surroundings having that same goofy smile on his face, then she wondered that these past few weeks would have been bad for her if not for Sonic giving her a place to stay and she was really grateful for his hospitality. She was starting to think about Sonic and how he is.

he's caring, kind, a bit cocky, and sometimes when she's researching he sometimes tells her something about the thing she's looking at, she's slowly starting to lose herself with Sonic's green eyes, all in all she was starting to have a crush on him but to herself she didn't want to admit that she does. They were walking through taking the long way and they were enjoying it for the most part, Twilight as she was glancing at Sonic in particular, as he was setting up the tent, luckily for Twilight he didn't noticed she was looking her.

After he set up the tent, Sonic was behind her placing a mat on the ground, and he made a fire so they can see. He also placed a basket that might of contained food, Twilight went to him and sat down next to him, they were also sitting near where they can see a beautiful sight of the mountains. Sonic reached into the basket and was putting everything out so that Twilight and he can have lunch, he had made some sandwiches for both Twilight and Sonic, and also two lemonades for each other, as they started eating, their hands were then touching without either of them noticing. They then looked down and were seeing their hands on top one another, they retracted their hands and were blushing from that.

As the night let on they were busy talking with each other, comparing things with each other, like how Sonic became a werewolf when he was adventuring the world, or when Twilight was desperate to send her teacher a letter of a friendship problem then went nuts and tried to force a friendship problem on somebody and that one specifically got Sonic interesting "Wait, wait, wait, how did you went crazy?" he said wanting to learn more about this tidbit. "Well uhhhh... I went sort of went crazy out of stress, I kind of don't work well under stress OK?" she confessed, embarrassed because she told him that. "OK I won't ask you again if it bugs ya Twi." He said calming her down.

As they went on they got tired and went to sleep, though they were sleeping away from each other, Sonic woke up seeing the sunlight, and preceded to wake up Twilight.

"Hey Twi, you got to see this." He said trying waking her up. "Ok I'm coming" She said getting up, she gets out of the tent as she sees the sunrise. As they both got out of the tent they saw the sun rising from Emerald Hill. Then they were sitting on the hill and watched the sun come up.

"Wow this looks amazing Sonic, I'm glad we came here to see this" Twilight said to him feeling glad that she's watching the sunrise with him. "Well I'm glad to see it with you Twi." He said as they both watched the sunrise go up and what they both didn't see was with their hands going on top of one another, they saw this and blushed, but they left them there as they were, though what that and behind them the security bot was still spying on them.

* * *

"Hmmm my readings indicate that there's a powerful energy resonating within the girl, this may be interesting, maybe once my theme park is ready for Sonic, I'll need to get a closer look on the girl, and I know just how to do it." he said with a scheme in his head, "Orbot, Cubot!" he ordered and came two oddly shaped robots, one was orbed shaped and the other was cubed shaped. "What is it your lordship" Orbot said questioningly to his boss, "Yeah what is it?" Cubot asked as well,

"Keep in charge of the construction, I'm going back to Mobius for a little test run. HEHEHEHAHAHAHA." he said and chuckled as he went towards the door.

* * *

 **Wlep, wonder what Eggman gonna do with Twilight? We'll see... later in the story.**

 **The zones Sonic and Twilight went through are zones from Sonic 1, and Emerald Hill is from Sonic 2.**

 **I hope you guys like these chapters, I'm putting all 100% in these and if I'm making the two have a good friendship until they reach to the next stage of the relationship. I really want to hear you guys comment on this story.**

 **Please review, fav and follow,and also please comment on my story,**

 **Have a good night/day everyone!**


	7. A Battle of Brains and Brawns (Updated)

**Ok then. Here's another chapter for you guys.**

 **And to make it special. It's my first fight scene for this story so hope you guys enjoy the action, so I'll be here making those chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Battle of Brains and Brawns**

As another week passed after the trip to Emerald Hill, Sonic has been doing his normal routines just hanging out on his porch in his hammock, he had been curious about Twilight for the last few days.

"It's obvious that she can use magic, but can she use it to defend herself, and even then can see use it to fight?" He thought to himself as he was getting up from the hammock, he went back inside the house to go searching for Twilight. He searched and found her in his study, sitting in a chair looking up information of a purple book Wait last time I checked I don't remember owning a purple book before I'm going to have to ask her about that later." he thought to himself, he then went up to her.

"Hey Twilight, " Sonic said, "What is it can't you see I'm still trying to find a way on how do I get back to my world," Twilight said being bothered by him.

"He, I want to ask you something," Sonic said as he wants to have her attention. She hears him as she then puts the book down.

"Ok I have our full attention, ask away." She said as she was now listening to Sonic, he sits down on the couch as he goes in to talk with her.

"I want to see if your magic of yours can be used to defend yourself and if you can use them to attack," Sonic said questioningly. Her eyebrow went up as she wondered what he meant, the thought slowly came to her mind as she then felt a chill up her spine.

"And how are we going to do that?" Twilight asked nervously not wanting to know the answer.

"Simple, we fight." He got up and then jabs his fists in the air like a boxer. "Just you and me sparring with one another." He finished he then rose his hands in a fighting pose.

Twilight was surprised that Sonic wanted to fight her, though she then raises her hands at the boy. "Okay, first off, why do you want to fight me in the first place?" She asked him.

"Because you said that you're a hero in your world right?" He asks her.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Sonic, but some of them I didn't win through fighting most of them were from...firing a beam at them," Twilight said as she looked down.

"And I don't want to fight you Sonic." She said to him.

"Well, why not?" He said her. "Well, I'm scared that I might hurt you with my magic." She then said in a worried voice.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

She then looked down. "It's just my magic is really powerful, it's why Celestia chose me as her pupil, heck my cutie mark means I specialize in magic alone!" She blurts out.

"Wait, 'cutie mark'?" He said questioning her. She sighs as she turns around, Sonic wonder what she's doing, she then looks at him again though her skirt was taken off and it was showing off her thighs, he blushed though Twilight just stopped him. "Look at the top of my thigh." She pointed to it, he looked as there was a magenta star with another star on the other side as there were six other little white stars near there.

"It's my cutie mark, this mark means that I can do all kinds of magic." She explained to him.

"Huh, that's interesting." He looks at the mark though he stopped as he didn't want to stare at it too long.

"Well don't worry about it Twi, it's just a sparring match it won't be anything serious, and besides I'm tough I can deal with anything, you've heard my stories about how what I faced right?" Sonic said stretching his arms out with a smirk on his face,

Twilight puts her skirt back on she then took a look at Sonic, his body did look a little built for a guy that looks skinny, and dare she says he looked actually hot, but she put those thoughts aside.

"Sigh, ok then I'll spar with you, but I warn you my magic is powerful," yourTwilight warned him as she cracked her hands.

"Hey look you're talking to Twi, I can handle anything." He said cockily.

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you," Twilight said Sonic nodded getting the idea.

Sonic and Twilight then ran/flew over to a clearing near his house, the entire place then looked big enough for two people to fight.

(Music - Red Sun Clear Skies - F*ckin Invincible Mix)

They both took a battle stance as they both were waiting at an imaginary clock to go down so they can fight, as soon as a leaf fell from a tree and to the ground the battle started Sonic started off immediately and dashed towards Twilight in his homing attack, she saw this and conjured up a purple shield made out of her magic and used it to block Sonic and it did so send Sonic bouncing off. Sonic then tried to compose himself from the recoil damage he received, he then tries again to hit her this time with his trademark spin-dash as he turns into a ball and launches himself towards her but at a different angle, though she caught this and used her magic shield to blocks him again. He kept on hitting the force field again and again as he keeps on using his homing attack and spin dash on her.

After a few tries, he runs off to the other side of the field to plan out his next move.

"Whoa she wasn't kidding when she said her magic was powerful, that shield packs a punch, I need to think of a new strategy." he thought to himself as he was running from her.

Twilight saw this and now was going on the offensive, she then concentrated her thoughts to her magic and waved her hand as it was now encased with a lavender glow, she covered a rock with a purple glow and threw it at Sonic. He sees this and used his quick step maneuver and dodge the rock. She pointed her hand toward Sonic and shot a beam of magic, Sonic saw this and dodge the beam by siding under it. Twilight then was aiming for Sonic and was like she was now on auto fire as she was shooting out beams, as she was doing this Sonic was running to avoid them and not get hit.

"Whoa, I didn't know she can do that either, I got to be on my toes if she can do this kind of stuff." Sonic thought as he was dodging the bullets of magic.

She then flew up into the air to get more of a distance from Sonic, she kept firing beams of magic down on Sonic, he kept dodging thou they were getting more accurate the more he kept dodging them. She then flew up to Sonic and tries to shoot him at point blank range, but with little to no effect as he notices this and runs away as quickly as possible to avoid any beams from her.

She sees this and thinks of an idea, she shot out her hand with magic encasing it, then Sonic got covered in the purple light and was dragged fiercely to her, then as he got close, she used her other hand and concentrated a ball of energy into it. As Sonic got to her, she launched the ball of energy from her hand and to him, and it looked like it hit him straight in the face.

Sonic tried to recover from the blast, though it was getting hard to see with his eyes nearly closed from the blast. He then decided to attack, he spin dashed straight towards her, he hits Twilight and sends her onto the ground, he then ran towards her and punches her each time he comes right back at her, he then went to uppercut her and launches her into the sky, he then jumped up to finish his combo of punches, then Twilight looked up and saw Sonic rushing towards her, she then flew down towards him, they both collided as both their punches connected a boom was heard, and rocks were flown upwards from the impact.

Twilight flew up into the air to get a vantage point from Sonic, she then summoned a magic book from thin air.

"Alright I got him on the ropes now, let's mix this up a little." She thought with a grin on her face.

"THUNDER!" She yelled out as what came down was several lighting bolts and then she launches it at Sonic, he dodges the bolts and tries to get within Twilight's defenses. She sees this and then tries another spell.

"FIRE and BLIZZARD!" She yelled out, and then came out a ball of fire, and a flurry of ice and aimed it at him, he then went in-between both spells as everything went slow-mo for a few seconds, though he almost felt the fireball and ice-ball almost hit his face. She saw this and needed to keep Sonic away from her, so she fired her spells one at a time, Sonic needed to dodge each one, then she kept firing all elements at him to see if he'll get hit by one, then Sonic stumbles from a rock and gets hit by each element.

(Music Ends)

He falls to the ground looking to be down for the count, Twilight sees this and goes up to Sonic and looks to see if he's ok, "Hey are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you too much with the spells, I've never had a use for them until now." she said looking down at him. Just then Sonic sees an opening and now does his homing attack and puts in all his strength into this one and he unleashed it on her and he succeeds in hitting her and she felt it and to her, it really hurts.

"H-H-Hey no fair with a sneak attack like that!" She said losing her balance from the attack.

"Heh, heh well try to watch out for that if someone pulls a fast one on ya." He said looking ready to start again.

(Music - The Strains Of Time Instrumental Ver)

Then then felt tired from the over-usage of the spells, she had to try something else, she just went for broke and had to face Sonic head-on, she concentrated her magic on her body, she then raised her fist and encased it with magic and went to tried to punch Sonic, he dodged it but then she tried continuous punches and some kicks. He blocks some of them, but some got trough to him and were just now taking the hits, he tried landing his punches and kicks on her and she also tried to blocking them as well though she's getting tired from the fight, as well as Sonic.

While fighting, Twilight was thinking to herself, "Jeez, this is tough, I've never had fought with my hands before." She kept on dodging some hits and then launches a ball of energy at Sonic, he jumps and dodges it as she blocks Sonic's punches.

"And for some reason, I'm enjoying this!" She thought to have a smirk on her face.

"Wow she's holding her own, I didn't know she could be this strong, it's either her own strength or the magic she's using either way, I'm having too much fun with this to stop now!" He thought to himself.

As they were fighting, it was starting to rain, as these two were getting wet from the rain, they were getting really into the fight as the two were locked in combat, each of them trying to overwhelm the other, then as they continued fighting they were both encased with auras of their own one of blue and one of purple, both were clashing with strong attacks from each side, they then were on the move as they were clashing with Sonic running, and Twilight using her wings to catch up with Sonic. Both of them punching, kicking each other as they ran/flew between each other, they kept on clashing with each time they connected with one another, a force of power would flash out.

After what felt like minutes of nonstop fighting, one of them broke the pattern of the continuous fighting and backed off from one another, they both were really fatigued and their clothes were soaking wet from the rain coming down.

"Hey, Twilight." Sonic yelled out, "What?" she yelled out back, "Let's end this!" he said facing her, she grinned at this and nodded, she wonders if his cockiness is starting to rub off her. They both then were getting ready for a final attack, Sonic was raising both his hands and was forming blue energy on both of them, as for Twilight she raised her hands together and was forming purple energy. Sonic fired sharp winds from his hands."SONIC WIND!" he yelled out, and Twilight fired a beam from her hands. They collided and there was an explosion that was crackling with energy and colored blue and purple.

(Music Ends)

When the smoke cleared up they were seeing each other and they were both out of breath. Twilight then fell down on the ground as she felt too tired to get up, she sees Sonic then coming up to her.

"Hey Twi, those were some nice moves you had there." He grabbed her hand and then she stood up. "I didn't take you for a fighter," Sonic said gasping in-between words.

Twilight felt flushed from his compliment. "Thanks, I never really used my hands to hit all that well." She then grins as big as she could. "It was actually really awesome," Twilight said as she too was also gasping for air in her sentences.

They then both heard thunder from the storm they were in as rain was starting to come in.

"Hey, let's go back to my house, it's starting to rain soon and we'll catch a cold being out here," Sonic said to her, Twilight nodded as Sonic then grabbed Twilight into his arms and then bridal style and left back to his house.

* * *

 **Wow now that was a fight, this is what I get for listening to Metal Gear Rising music.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and please fav, follow and review my story, also please PM me if you guys have a question you people want to answer to me.**

 **Have a good day/night and I'll see you next time.**


	8. A Stormy Sleepover

**Alright then time for more of Sonic and Twilight togetherness again!**

 **It's the final part of this 2 parter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Stormy Sleepover  
**

As they got back to his house as the rain went down hard to the ground, as they went into the house they felt real wet from the rain.

"Jeez, I didn't know there was a storm." Sonic said as he was getting a towel to dry himself.

"Yeah me either, I feel so wet." Twilight also said drying herself.

While putting their clothes in the laundry, Sonic put on a T-shirt and blue sweatpants, when Twilight looked at Sonic's body and for the most part she could see some of his bare chest, and his ripped body, and she was blushing nonstop while looking at him and was almost daydreaming very naughty things, though she keeps them to herself. Twilight had to change in their pajamas only except Twilight had none. She only slept in her inner clothes which were a white shirt and her skirt, though now they were now wet from the said storm, Sonic saw this and came to her

"Hey Twilight, you don't have any pajamas don't you?"

"Uhhhhmmmm, no? she said as she was blushing at his question.

"Oh ummm, Ok then, do ya want to borrow some of mine?" he said blushing slightly, and looking down at the ground nervously.

"Ok then, I hope it won't be a problem."he said also looking down at the ground nervously.

He went to his room, and got a clear cut shirt, and shorts. She went to the bathroom and went to put them on, they were a little big for her, they would fit either way. She then saw that her wings and tail got stuck in those clothes so she had to poke a hole on both the shorts for her wings and the pony tail, so now she felt comfortable, but then now she realize that she messed his pajamas up. She then came out of the bathroom and went to Sonic, who was sitting on his couch.

"Ummm, Sonic thank you for letting me borrow your pajamas, but I poked holes in them so I can put my wings and tail, I'm sorry about that." she said trying to apologizing to him.

"It's alright,I have more PJs anyways, you can have them if you want, though I will say they look good on ya Twili."he smirked at her.

She blushed when he called her "Twili" but chose to ignore him. "Ok then, thanks Sonic." she said.

They then were both quiet and sat down on the sofa, Twilight went to look at the purple book, and was still searching though the spells just out of curiosity. She then had an idea, on something that she wanted to do.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?" Twilight asked him questioningly,

"Yea, what is it?"

"Could we possibly have a sleepover tonight?"

"Why?"he asked, "Well I'm a little bored right now, and I want to be have one with a boy." She said looking at the ground.

Sonic thought to himself, "She hasn't had any fun since the camping trip last week, maybe I can give her a good time." he thought, "Oh, uh sure, you want to do something in particular?" he said. Well it's your house, it's your choice on what to do." she said.

Sonic then went to the kitchen to pop up some popcorn, as he finishes he goes back to the living room where Twilight was waiting in the couch patiently.

"Let's watch a movie together." He said, while he went and getting a movie from the stands of his cases. "Here's a movie we can both watch.", "It's called "WALL-E" it's hear it's a great movie and maybe you'll like this one Twi." He said.

He went towards her to sit next to her and went in a relaxing position and put his arms around her shoulder, she felt a bit surprised when he did that, "Oh sorry Twi I do that out of habit whenever I'm on the couch I could," Sonic said nervously, but Twilight cut him off by saying "It's alright let's watch the movie." but in reality she felt nervous but ignored it. As the movie played out, the couple were having a great time watching, especially Twilight, throughout the entire movie as they were eating popcorn and laughing at the funny moments as the movie was going on, then on a scene, Sonic took off his arm from Twilight's shoulder and placed next to Twilight, she sees this and placed her hand on top of his, he sees this and was blushing , and she was blushing too but none of them said anything.

After the movie ended, they got up the couch, as Twilight was amazed from the movie that just played right now. "Wow that was great." Twilight said walking with Sonic to his room.

"Yeah, it was a great movie, hey Twilight is it alright if we can turn in earlier, I kinda feel tired from earlier?

She thought of what he said and had a good point, that she was also tired too. "Sure, I feel tired too, and I liked the sleepover we've had."

Sonic went off to his room to go sleep and Twilight went into the guestroom. As Twilight was trying , though the lightning from the storm and it stroke, she then remembers the last time she had a sleepover, with her two friends Applejack and Rarity if only because those two couldn't get along though that was after a tree went though they got along after a tree came and almost got them in danger.

Though she got out of the room because she didn't want a repeat of last time and she didn't like the sound of thunder one bit, she quickly went to Sonic's room to see if he was still there, sure enough he was sleeping in his bed sleeping soundly, not even bothered by the sounds of thunder crashing outside. She goes up to him and taps his shoulder to wake him up, "Hey Sonic?" Twilight said with a whisper, "Uhuhhh What is it Twi?" Sonic said groggily waking up from his sleep, "Sonic, I'm scarred of the the lightning."

Sonic said laughed a little, "What you scared of a little lightning Twi? "Hey shut it that's not funny, is it all right if I sleep with you?" Twilight said blushing a little while saying that, Sonic blushed also of this." Hmmm ok then, you can sleep with me, just don't get any funny ideas." Sonic said with a smirk and patted the side of the bed beside him.

She blushed at his gesture and then complied and sat down in the bed, they were both facing away from each other. "Well good night Twi" Sonic said as he went to sleep, "Yeah good night" Twilight said, she tried to go sleep though she saw lightning flash in Sonic's window, then she got scared from the lightning, and went to grabbed Sonic's waist, and embraced him, she felt nervous at first, but after she noticed he's not waking from her grabbing him she turned around and placed her head on his chest feeling like she was in ecstasy.

"Man, his chest feels so warm like before, and I feel really sleepy from it." She thought to herself, feeling content with what's happening , she then proceeded to go to sleep, whilst feeling the warmth of his chest.

Twilight was sleeping soundly as she rests her head on Sonic's chest, she started to have a dream.

 _It was the night of the grand galloping gala in which was an event that was held in Equestria every year, in the halls Twilight was looking around in the dance hall in her gala outfit for Sonic, she looked for him everywhere as she does so she kept saying "Excuses me" every time she bumps into people. After a while she found him, he was in a full fledged tuxedo, he was also looking for someone, she then went towards him to greet him. " H-H-Hello Sonic" Twilight nervously as she called out to the suited up boy, Sonic then looked to the other way and spotted Twilight coming towards him, and to Twilight Sonic looked as handsome as he was up-close and she can't under stand why "Wow" Twilight said and he came to him "Huh, did you say something sweety?" Sonic said questioning her, "Uhhhh, nothing." Twilight shrugged it off blushing, "So Twilight do you want to dance with me?" Sonic said, "Ummm, sure Sonic said can we slow dance?" Twilight said nervously, Sonic and Twilight got together they both grabbed their hands, and they started to dance slowly and was having the time of her life._

 _ **(Music-Sailing-Christopher Cross)**_

 _As they were dancing, Twilight and Sonic were dancing as slowly as the music was playing, they both were laying eyes on each other and were not keeping their eyes off them, their arms draped on each others neck._

 _She was moving really clumsily as she hasn't danced with anyone before, but as they kept dancing for a while she got the hang of it and was finding her pace as the music progressed. They were waltzing left and right,their bodies moving with the melody of the music, as the music kept going Sonic occasionally dips Twilight down, as she feels the happiness that's going on with them dancing, and they do a twirl having Sonic go around her, as gracefully as he possibly can and to her it looked gorgeous. With Sonic he brought his hand to her cheek, and then stroking her face with his thumb._

 _Her heart never has raced this fast before, and was really calm about him doing that, she then was relaxing her head on Sonic's shoulders, feeling the warmth of his body._

 _And just like that, after dancing with Sonic, all her worries ceased from her mind._

 _ **(Music Ends)**_

 _After that dance, Twilight's feelings for Sonic were starting to get the better of her body and Sonic's face were coming close to each other and were about to after their lips came together and as they were holding each other tightly each of them not letting go of the other. As were like that for hours (to_ them _at least).  
_

As were like that for hours (to her at least), Twilight abruptly woke up from her dream and noticed she had her lips on Sonic's head _,_ and her arms on Sonic's neck, she then blushed and preceded to back away from his face all flustered from the experience. "Oh my Celestia!, I can't believe I almost kissed him, I thought I was kissing him in my dreams, it felt really ….good." Twilight thought as she got up from the bed to think about what just happened in her dream.

No way it can be happening, I can't be falling for him, I just known him for about three weeks, either he's that charming or I'm just that easy to fluster." she thought to herself as shes gazing out at the rainy moonlight, she sat down and let out a sigh.

"Hey Twi?"

She looked behind her and there was Sonic walking towards and sits down next to her, "Whatcha doin, out here by your lonesome?"

She looked down at the ground, "I'm just thinking about what my friends are doing and if they know if I'm here." she faced the window as she said that.

Sonic then noticed a few tears coming from her eyes, he then tried to cheer her up, "Hey Twilight?" "Hmmm?" he saw him and she sees him making a goofy face, she then giggles a little, he then proceeded to make an even goofier face and she almost couldn't help but laugh herself silly, "Hehehehe, OK Sonic, that's enough." she says as she tries to reel in from the laughter.

He then stops and proceeded to laugh with Twilight, they then stop laughing, look at each other. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and bring her close to him, "Hey it's alright Twi, I'm sure your friends and family are looking for a way I'm sure of it." She heard this and can't help but think to herself, "Wow, I can't believe he would be like this, and here I thought he was almost like Rainbow Dash, well almost." She then smiled and enjoyed his closeness.

He got out from her shoulder, Hey come on, let's get back to sleep." he told her, then they got up and went back to the room, though Sonic was a little apart from Twilight, he sees her walking away as the moon was shining brightly on her, as he sees a radiance that was emitted from moonlight and shined from her hair as she passed the window.

"Wow, your beautiful." he said unknowingly.

She stops abruptly and looks at her. "Wha-Wha-What did you say?" she asked in shock. "Oh uh uh the-the moon looks beautiful that's what I mean." Looking at her with a nervous look, _"Smooth line man smooth."_ he thought to himself.

"Oh OK then, whatever you say." She said looking like she discarded what he said but then thought to herself with a blush on her face. "Was he talking about me?"

They then went back to Sonic's bed and Twilight huddled her head towards his chest, and went back to sleep, though for a second she didn't noticed that Sonic was hugging her back with a smile on his face.

* * *

MEANWHILE BACK IN EQUESTRIA

In a castle high in the mountains, On one of the windows a woman was looking out in the blue sky, She was Princess Celestia, a woman whose white hair was flowing freely, she had a tiara on her head, she even had wings behind her.

"Sister!" a voice called behind her. It was her sister Luna , she looked smaller than her sister, with blue hair also flowing freely.

"What is it little sister?" She said breaking her gaze onto the sunset.

"We have not figured out where Princess Twilight has gone, and we haven't figured out what sort of spell she used on herself, so we can find a reversal for it." She said with worry in her voice.

That's alright sister, I worry for her safety, even though she's a princess and can be resourceful, yet for some reason I feel she alright, but we must press on, and find a way to get her back." She said looking back at the sunset, wondering if Twilight's ok.

* * *

 **Well that was fun, I hope you guys liked all the fluff I placed in this chapter.**

 **Please review, fav and follow,and also please comment on my story,**

 **Have a good night/day everyone!**


	9. Beach Day

**Heeeey guys, what's up?**

 **Well I've been having a great time writing these, what with you guys giving me ideas and advice I'm making progress.**

 **I'm maybe stalling untill we get to the arc I want to write, think of these chapters as filler.**

 **Also this chapter may contain a few sexual moments just for warning.**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Beach Day**

Another week has passed since the sparing match these two had, and it's been going good for them, as they were just having their normal day just them lying in the house doing nothing. Though the key difference here is that it felt like outside has gotten hot over today.

The humidity has hit them like brick wall and the worse part is Sonic's house didn't have air conditioner, (Though Twilight didn't know what that was and Sonic told her it was a machine that produced cold air though Twilight scoffed at the idea of that actually being a thing.) they were lying on the couch unable to do anything but lie there. Sonic, in just a white shirt and shorts was trying to waving a fan in his face though while it's putting air in his face it doesn't feel any cool wind from it and still was still feeling the beads of sweat coming down his head.

Twilight, on the other hand was not fairing any better, wearing a clear white undershirt and was still in her regular skirt, she was looking through her spell book though in actuality she was barely paying attention to the words in the book because the heat is getting to her. She tried flapping her wings to use them as fans, though she didn't have the strength to do so.

They then tried to get up and look at each other so they can talk though the heat was too much and couldn't even move their bodies much less than their arms, but Sonic moved his body and looked at her.

"Hey Twilight?" he said real groggily at Twilight,

She noticed Sonic calling out to her and she called out to him."Yes? what is it?"she said as she tried to listen to Sonic, also dizzy from the heat they were exposed to.

"You feeling hot today?"Sonic said weakly as he was trying to joke with her.

Twilight thought of what he said and thought he was just messing with her, "No, I'm just feeling tried from reading books all day." she said with the sarcasm in her tone and wittingly retorting to Sonic's joke.

"Heh, sorry about that I'm just can't beat the heat right now you know?" Sonic joked to her, though in reality he felt like the heat was slowly killing him.

Sonic and Twilight then had both needed to think of what to do so they can just beat the heat, Sonic then thought of what people could do when the conditions get hot in her place, though he had an idea.

"Hey you want to go to the beach?" Sonic said to her.

Her brow went up when she thought of going to a beach, even though she heard of beaches before, but strangely enough there were never any beaches near her and now she was now curious about going to the beach and she also wanted to get away from the heat.

"Yeah, sure I want to go to the beach, where is it though?" Twilight asked questioning him.

"Well it's somewhere in South Island, near the west at the coast, there's a beach there." he said, walking over his desk slowly and got a map, it showed the entire South Island and pointing at the west side of the island on the map.

"Really now?, that's interesting" She said, she pulled herself up and was now looking at the map as well.

He then looked at the clock and got a hunch. "There's probably gonna be a lot of people there, wanting to get a spot at the beach." He said. "And luckily I know a spot at the beach we can go to." He said also pointing at a point in the map.

"Ok, then let's go to the for the day!" she said as she raised her hand to signify a cheer.

"Alright I'll get everything ready, we'll stop at a clothing store so you can pick a swimsuit for yourself." Sonic said blushing a little when he said. After a few minutes of preparations, he then came by with a basket and clothing bag. "Alright, then I'm all set, let's go to the store and get you something to where at the beach." Sonic said.

She noticed this and she got ready to go with him, she then got into Sonic's arms and he with Twilight went off towards a civilized area for a clothing store.

He ran with her in his arms, down to a store near Gigalopolis Zone, which Sonic said it was a city that was once taken over by Dr. Eggman in one of his past adventures, but after he defeated him, people came back to this city and were now living here now. He sat Twilight down and went into his bag and put on a hat. "So, whaddaya think?" he said while she was looking at a city, "Whoa, so this place is a city, isn't it?" she said looking at the buildings everywhere she sees. "Um yeah, what you don't have cities in your world?" he asked to Twilight.

"Well, yes, we have a city called Manehatten in our world, though I haven't been in it." she said still looking at the cities, curious about the surroundings.

"Alright enough sightseeing, let's get you a swimsuit Twi, and we need to hurry before people notice I'm here." He said he forwarding his arms to a store, "Why, aren't you a hero to them?" she asked questioning his hero status, "Well yes I'm a hero, but reporters will get on me." he said looking around to make sure he doesn't make sure nobody notice him.

They then stopped at a clothing store, they went inside through the double doors and into the women department of clothing, she looked around at the bikinis to see if they had one of her size, she looks around each on seeing if one could work to wow Sonic, she then finds a purple colored bikini top along with bottoms she also found a straw-hat with sandals to go, "Alright I've got the things I need, can you buy them?" She asked him, "Alright then, you wait here I'll buy the things." Sonic said as he went to counter.

"Is everything alright sir? Did you find something you liked?" the clerk asked smiling, Sonic placed the items on the counter though the clerk.

"Huh, that's not for me, that's for my friend over there." he pointed towards Twilight sitting on a bench, she saw this and politely waved at Sonic.

"Have a girlfriend do we?" he still had the smile on his face.

He blushed like what a pure apple looked like "W-w-w-what? N-n-n-no she not my girlfriend, she's just a friend and nothing else!" he yelled at the clerk.

He held his hands in defense. " Suuuure she is, ok man you go on." he said as he scanned the items and Sonic gave him the money, then Sonic came out the store and went to Twilight near the bench. "I have your things now, so lets get to the beach now." he said tapping his foot in impatience, she nodded and she hopped back on Sonic and just like that they went off to the beach.

As they were walking to the beach, there were other people on there, with women laying on the sand with their bikinis on, Sonic saw this and was blushing profoundly, Twilight sees him oggling at the women laying there, she looked angry and immediately grabbed Sonic "Hey what are you doin?"he said being dragged by Twilight from his hair. "Getting you away from them you pervert." she said being pissed at him at his weird pervertedness, and they continue went to another spot on the beach. They continued looking for a spot on the beach, with the sun shining brightly on them the sky was a clear blue with little clouds in the sky, and the wind blowing on their faces, and their feet in the sand, Sonic immediately stopped and looked at a spot.

"Alright then this is our spot I'm gonna put our stuff here." He said, "Now we need to change." He looked around, and check for something, "There it is!" he yelled out and he pointed to a square blue box the size of a room. "What's that?" Twilight wondered, "It's a changing room, you go in and change your clothes." He then motioned his hands from Twilight to the room. You go change first, princesses first." he said in a suave voice while bowing to her. She saw this and blushed/giggled at his suaveness. "Why thank you Sir Sonic, your so generous." She said and went into the changing room to put on her then went to his bag and pulled out an umbrella and a towel, he settled the umbrella on the ground and opened it, and he placed the towel on the ground, he even got a book and a fold chair. "There that about does it here, now to wait." He said he sat down on the chair to wait for his turn to change.

"Oh Sonic?," Sonic heard this and got up from his chair and turned around, what he saw next was breathtaking to him.

Standing there was Twilight, in the two piece swimsuit she got from the store and to him it looked good on her with the top fitting her moderately size breasts nicely with her wings folded and was behind her, as well the bottoms fit her well bottoms with her tail behind her, she even wore the straw-hat on her head with her hair waving from the air, with the sandles on her feet. Sonic had a stunned look on his face, as he looked at her appearance and there was nearly nose-bleeding from it and was holding his nose to try and keep the blood from coming out. He was then noticed that for a girl who reads books all day, she had a good looking body on her, though he was looking at her.

Twilight in the meanwhile was seeing him looking at her and she unintentionally showed off, she then now was shy and tried to cover herself top by covering it with her arms, "S-S-Sonic please stop staring at me, it's embarrassing besides I'm not that pretty. "She said with her face flushing red and attempting to put herself down. Sonic then noticed this and wanted to assure her he's not trying to be pervert towards her, "Hey it's alright, you look gorgeous to me." he said to her. She heard him and wanted to thank him, "Really, I am? Aw, thank you Sonic." she said to him and he wanted to hug her but she back-steps away from him and he comedically falls down in the the sand, then he looks up with and sees Twilight with a smirk.

"Just go and change, you doof." she said smiling while teasing him, he heard him and quickly ran to the booth. He then came out now with no shirt and wearing his swimming trunks and was barefooted, she sees this and now was blushing from his particularity ripped body though she tried to ignore it. They now were together and Sonic got out a bottle, "What's that?" She asked him Oh it's sunscreen you put it on yourself to protect from the sun." he said while squeezing it and putting the white substance on all over his arms, legs, and his face. "You want me to put some on ya?" he said putting the cream near her "Uhmm ok I guess?" she said,

Now she was laying on the towel so Sonic can place the sunscreen, he now was touching her back while putting the ointment on her back, she felt this and didn't know how to feel about this, then as he was putting the cream on her, he didn't noticed that he unintentionally unhooked her bra strap though Twilight didn't noticed as she had her eyes closed. "Alright Twi I'm done you can get up." she heard him and got up, though her top fell off. Sonic saw this and his eyes shot out from his eyes and he blushed extremely and he was nose-bleeding and shot out.

"What wrong Sonic?" she said worried about Sonic. "Uhhhhhh." He covered his eyes and pointed down at her chest, she then looks down and sees her top strap was off, she saw this and covered her breasts with a towel and used her other hand to punch Sonic in the face and him falling down in the sand. "YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at him blushing in the process, she then put on a towel and went back to the dressing box and tried to put her strap back on her chest. She was now thinking to herself in the changing room "Oh sweet celestia I might of embarrassed myself in front of him by hitting him, I hope he forgives me." she said blushing in front of the mirror that was in front of her. She then gets out in the changing room, and was now looking at Sonic, who was putting his hand over his blushed face.

"Look, Sonic I'm sorry about that" she was apologizing but Sonic stopped her mid-sentence. "No, No it's alright Twilight I kind of deserved that." She then heard this and calmed down when he said that. "Then you forgive me then?"he heard this and comforted her. "Yeah, then I do."

After that little incident and Sonic apologizing to her, and her forgiving him, they were now relaxing in the beach, with Sonic laying on his chair with his sunglasses on, and Twilight was laying next to him relaxing on the spot on the towel, as they both were relaxing near the sun, with both of them sleeping with the basking glow of the sun.

Then a volleyball came flying and hits Sonic right in the head and knocks him out of his chair, "Hey, who did that?"he says pissed. Twilight woke up and noticed Sonic laying on the sand wondering who could've hit him.

"Hey, there!" A guy came up to a fallen Sonic. "Oh I'm sorry, did the ball hit you?"

Sonic then got up to his level. "Yeah, it did, what gives?" "Oh sorry, about that one of our friends must of hit the ball towards you, I'm sorry about that." he said with an apologizing voice. "That's alright, man." Sonic said.

"Hey you want to play beach volleyball with us? You can bring your girlfriend to play with us." Sonic and Twilight heard this and started blushing. "She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" He heard them both say that and he got nervous from that. "Oh so sorry again, I just thought because you two were together and well my apologies." he said, they both apologizes him, and Twilight told him. "Sure, I'll play volleyball with you... and Sonic." She said and they both follow him the their court.

They then got ready to play with Sonic and Twilight versus two other people, Sonic then shooting a smile to Twi, and she returns it to him, The guy serves the ball, to Sonic, he then hit it upwards and Twilight jumped and hits it hard towards the others players it hits their side.

"Alright, way to go Twi." Sonic said to her, she smiles and gives him a thumbs up, after a few more games with both teams tied only one of them were going to win, Sonic serves the ball and knocks the it towards them and they knock it back to them, it goes about like this for a few minutes, then when the ball was going towards them, Twilight then hits the ball upwards and shouts to Sonic.

"Sonic go for it!" he heard this and jumps high and it hits hard towards the ground. "Oh, yeah, we won Twi!" Sonic yelled at the top his lungs and hugged Twilight and spinned her around and then went back to hugging her, she was also happy with this that didn't mind this, he then stopped to thanked the two people for the game and they had fun.

They then went back to to what they were doing before only Twilight was now in the water just splashing around and relaxing in the water.

After a few minutes, after they were lying underneath the umbrella with Twilight laying on a towel and Sonic on his chair, Twilight asked Sonic to come play with her in the water, "Hey Sonic?" he yelled out to Sonic, "What is it?" he yelled towards her,

"Do you want to come in? The water's fine.",she said asking him. "Nah I'm cool." he said to her politely, though hiding the fact he doesn't want to go in, "Come on, Sonic it's not even like Labyrinth Zone, the waters not that deep." he thinks about it but then, "Nope not coming in, and that's final." he decreed. Twilight huffed at his decree and hatched an idea, she used her magic to lift Sonic from his chair and carries him with her to the water, she kept him steady and let him go into the water next to her, he came up spitting out water and felt pissed.

"Huuh How'd I get here? Twi did you do this?" he said pointing towards Twilight who was now looking at another direction.

"Maaaaybe?" she said with her smile looking more mischievous. Sonic let out a sight, "Ok Twi you win I'm here in the water, you happy?." she then swam next to him

"Great, now lets see if you can try to relax with the cold water." she said feeling relaxed with the water and it felt relaxing to him. They were now together in the water and felt the chilling feeling of water on their legs relaxing now, "Well, this feel relaxing doesn't it Sonic?" she said closing her eyes as she feeling the chills up her spine. "Yeah it does feel therapeutic I can get used to this." he said also feeling the chills on his legs.

Then after both playing in the water with one another, they both got out of the water and went to dried themselves with the towels, and went along on the beach.

Sonic noticed an ice cream stand nearby, and got an idea, "Hey Twilight, you want to get some ice cream?" She heard him and gave off a smile, "Sure." She said and they both went off to the stand, Sonic ordered a vanilla ice cream cone and Twilight ordered a chocolate one. They then were walking along the beach with the sun setting beside them, and eating their cones, after they ate their cones away, they stopped and sat down in the sand to look at the sunset.

"So, whadda think of the beach Twi?" He asked her for an impression, she then pondered and came up with a reasonable answer for Sonic. "I've had a great time here, the beach is so fun, and to relax here and have fun with you, Sonic."

He then put on his trademark smile, "Well, thanks Twi, let's do this again sometime." he told her and she smiled with him to as they watch the sunset together, while their hands were on top on one another.

* * *

 **That's all folks!,** **This was a beefy chapter, and I'm sorry if the volleyball scene was a bit wierd I'm trying to figure out how to write stuff :I**

 **Please review, fav and follow,and also please comment on my story, if you guys have any question PM me and i'll answer the best I can.**

 **Have a good day/night, and be safe.**


	10. The Life and Times At The Casino

**The Life and Times At The Casino**

It was a good night out in Green Hill Zone, the stars are out, the crickets chirping, the moon shining brightly on the landscape. The lights were on at the vacation home of the friendly hero, Sonic, as he was getting ready to go someplace with his otherworldly friend, Twilight Sparkle.

Why was this happening you ask? Well it all started this afternoon where Twilight was sitting in Sonic's study, and was looking up things in a book Sonic gave her for wanting to know more about the island they were in, it was called "Places of Interest On South Island"

"Wow these places look interesting!" Twilight said in her mind as her eyes were glued to the book.

"I wish maybe Sonic can take me to some of them so I can look at them more closely." she said with she looked at it for about an hour looking thoroughly at each detail of the zones, but then there was one zone that struck out in her mind and placed it with curiosity, it was a zone that was called " Casino Night Zone" she then looked at the spot on the map that Sonic had of South Island to find the zone.

"Huh, it says here that this place is not to far from here, and it looks interesting, maybe I can get Sonic to take me there" She thought to herself as she took the book to see Sonic.

She went out of his study and to check if he was in the living room she looked and there didn't seem to be anyone here, she then heard a loud rushing noise from outside she guessed it was probably Sonic. She went outside and saw a blue blur going around, she knew it was Sonic, doing one of his "daily running exercises" as he likes to call them.

"HEY SONIC!" she yelled out trying to get his attention, luckily his hearing caught that and he came to Twilight, "What is it Twi? Is there something you need?" he asked wanting to know why Twilight was calling him. "I want to show you this." She said as she showed the book she was reading to Sonic.

"Um, that's a book Twi I kinda know what that is." He said, as she looked a little annoyed at him not getting the idea.

"Not the book, you dolt!" She said with an annoyed look on her face. "I mean one of the pages of one of the zones here." She said to further her point.

Yeah I know Twi I was just joking with ya."He said in a teasing matter, as Twilight rolled her eyes to what Sonic said.

She then showed Sonic the page she was looking at, "It's this place Casino Night, I want to check it out since I've never actually been to a real casino, can you take me there since you know the island better than I do?" she said to him with a pleading look.

Sonic then looked worried and then tried to think on what Twilight said "Well, I don't know," He said worried that she might get overwhelmed from all the things in the casino, but then Twilight played the pleading method as she gave Sonic the puppy eyes treatment.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" She said to him begging for him to take her there, Sonic then blushed at this, being overwhelmed by the cuteness that was Twilight's pleading face with her puppy eyes sparking in the light.

Welll, I don't know Twi." He paused as he was trying to comprehend her looking at him. "I mean I don't know if I can uhhh." He still sees her face pouting and he promptly surrenders from her face.

Ok, ok we'll go! just don't do that again it's too ...cute." he said surrendering to her, and Twilight then jumped and flew into the air and shouted in excitement. "YEEEES!" she then was hopping around as she was cheering to herself.

Sonic, in a surprised look was watching Twilight prance around like a little kid, " Wow, she looks silly, but it still looked cute for a nerd." He thought about it as he was blushing, but then she noticed him watching her bounce and stopped, looking blushing and embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry about that, uh I get kind of giddy when I'm excited, I'll stop." Twilight said, looking down embarrassed.

Sonic, then was thinking Twilight got the wrong idea, tried to cheer her up. "Hey, It's alright, I don't mind Twi really I don't." She heard this and then smiled and walked towards him asked "So when do we go?".

"We'll go at night, Ok?" she nodded, and they went back to the house and proceeded to plan for the night.

Then later at night, they were getting ready for the night out to the Casino, Sonic was in his bedroom and was putting on somewhat fancy clothes to go to the casino, with a suit that any normal person would put on, and pale trousers, "We'll like I always say, if your going someplace fancy, you got to go with style." he said to himself as he was looking at himself in the mirror, he then thought to himself.

"I hope Twi knows what she's doing, if she wants to go there, but it's what the princess girl wants right? I mean it's not like I like her or anything."

He then thought about how his vacation has been. " Man I wish Tails was here to talk with me, man it stinks being out on vacation without any of my friends around, though Twilight's has been here keeping me company, and she's has been courteous to me."

Twilight was in the bathroom, putting on some cool clothes that Sonic found for her in the clothes shop in Gigalopolis that she found, she also was thankful for Sonic taking her there. "Man, he sure is generous, and I do look fancy, maybe Sonic can notice me again like in the sleepover?" She then was surprised and blushed at what she meant by when she said that, _"Wh-Why did I say that? I don't like him, do I?_ , _I mean I like him like a friend would, do I?"_

She then got out of the bathroom and went to meet with Sonic in the living room. He was there sitting in the chair waiting for her. "Ok, I'm prepared for this are you ready?" "Yep, I'm ready for this, Sonic." She said with passion in her voice. Sonic then picks up Twilight and then heads off towards their destination.

As they were off they were going to the casino , they passed through the Aquatic Ruins Zone, though Twilight briefly noticed it, they then got towards the destination. They reach a casino building, then Sonic stops and puts Twilight down,

"Alright Twilight since we're here and you don't know this place, stay with me and be careful, ok?" "Sure, Sonic I will." She reassured him and they went inside into the Casino.

 **(Music Insert- Casino Park-Sonic Heroes)**

They went through the doors and inside they saw the place, it had neon flashy lights shining everywhere with rows of slot machines and pinball tables around every corner, with tables that have people playing poker. To Twilight it was something to behold, as she felt as she was being overwhelmed by the lights of this place. Sonic and Twilight first went off to what people were saying was the "Children games " which were the slot machines and pinball tables, he first wanted to try out the slot machines

She went up to it and went to the slots to see if he can score anything as Twilight was watching, though as he tried to he kept losing to which Sonic then backed out not wanting to lose any more that he lost.

"DAHHHHHGH STUPID SLOTS!" He yelled as he got off the seat of the slot machine, Twilight saw this and she was curious.

Sonic, this doesn't look hard you just have to figure out the pattern on how these symbols appear." Sonic heard what Twilight said, "Well if you think if its so easy then you try it?" He told her. She thought of this as a challenge to him, "Yeah maybe I will.

"I'll make you eat those words." She then got on the seat and tried to play the slots, then after a few rounds of slots she somehow gets matching symbols on the slots every-time, even scoring a lucky sevens once and a while. Sonic was flabbergasted, "WAIT, how do you keep doing this? he was asking her on how she was able to get all the slot on the right symbols.

"Well, I just told you a few moments ago, I just sensed the right pattern for each of the symbol and there you go." she said nonchalantly. "Okay then let's see if you can play pinball."He then lead her to a pinball machine, Twilight wanted to try it out, then Sonic then told Twilight the "Ways of the Pinball" as he called it.

"First you try to get the ball up to those corners, by using the flippers and try to get a lot of points by bumping the ball into those bumpers, think you can do that, and try to beat the high score?" he told her.

She looks nervous at first but nods confidently she plays and at first it looks like she might be bad at it, but then she got better at it and was racking up the points, she kept a steady eye on the ball and was looking at how the flippers move the ball, and knew when to fire at the trajectory, then after a few minutes she manages to beat the highest score on the pinball table.

"Oh yeah, what do you think of that Mr pinball master? she said sassingly as she was looking at Sonic as she was putting her hands on her hips, Sonic then looked at her and smiled. "W-W-Well uh beginners luck?" He said questioningly. "Sure lets go with that." She said, both walking to counter.

 **(Casino Music 4 Poker Game: Midnight Piano Bar Background Music)**

Sonic went to the counter to get some of his money exchanged for poker chips, he then went to Twilight and handed her some. "Alright Twilight I'm giving you these chips so we can play out in there Ok?" She nodded to acknowledge that she listening, "Also as a bit of a warning, don't go to far in gambling Ok?" he said being careful "Why's that?"she said to him questioning him, he gave a worried look and tried to explain it to Twilight slowly as he can. "Well Twi when people bet too much on a game and then when they lose they lose everything they have, so try to not go that route ok?" She nodded again and then they were off to go into the poker and lottery games.

Twilight looked at the table and saw a bunch of people who looked shady, she was curious on what they were playing, "Hey what are you people playing?" she asked one of the shady men and one of them responded grudgingly "We're playing poker here kiddies, would you two like two play?" she then gave a worried look, but Sonic assured her "Sure we'll play."

Sonic and Twilight both sat down near each other. "So you to know how to play?" Sonic and Twilight both nodded. "Okay then boys, let's play!" he yelled out and they started the game.

After a few hours of poker, Sonic wasn't doing so good as lady luck wasn't on his side today, he keep on playing and he always losing more of his chips as he kept on betting and he's been losing. Twilight though on other hand was doing surprisingly well, she did know when to bet on her chips and she was a winner.

"Yes. I'm winning." She cheered to herself lightly as she was ready to play more poker, Sonic was then looking at Twilight and he was actually getting worried about Twilight and that she was getting cocky like him, and from the constant wins, but that wasn't the only thing he was worried about. Some of the people who were playing were looking pissed and cursing at how they lost, more directly at Twilight. Sonic was getting nervous at this his face with a nervous look on his face , "Man, these people sure do look angry, maybe we should bail." he thought to himself as he was going up to Twilight.

"Hey uh Twi? she then looked annoyed as he called her. "What is it Sonic?"

"We gotta bail like NOW." he said with urgency in his voice. "But why, I'm winning against these guys." she said with confidence in her voice. "Yeah well these guys look kinda pissed at you winning." She heard him and looked at the table and she noticed how everyone was looking at her angrily, she got nervous and went up to Sonic, "OK maybe we should go now." He nodded, "Hey guys uh we've had a good time here, you know playing cards, dicking with one another in these games, right Twilight?" He said towards her and she nods quickly at him. "Yeah, we're going now so uh Toodles." he said jokingly at them as he slightly waved his hand, and then immediately grabbed Twilight's arm and then he and Twilight were running away.

"Get back here with that purple haired chick!" One of the guys got up and yelled out at the duo leaving the table, he then faced the men on the table who were looking at the duo who were getting way. The guy then faced the men on the table "Why are you idiots standing around for, don't let those kids get away!" They heard him and they immediately gave chase after the duo.

Sonic with Twilight struggling to hold tight on to Sonic, were desperately trying to run away from the said men, though he was having trouble running around the tables in the casino. He was zipping around left and right through the tables, and was bumping into people in the process.

"There, Twi we're almost there!" he said as they were almost to the exit. As they passed out though the exit, the men from before were now surrounding them in a circle, putting both Sonic and Twilight against each other's back. As you can tell Twilight was nervous to see what were they going to do.

"Look guys, we have don't have to fight here, just let us go." he said pleading to the men who were surrounding them." One of them nodded no at him. "Nope, we've got orders from the boss to get you, also we've got a bone to pick with your girl."

"Hey Twi?" he whispered with a smirk. "Yeah?" she whispered nervously towards him. "We've got no other choice, we've got to fight these guys." She heard him and got worried. "But Sonic I don't want to hurt these people. "Don't worry I won't hurt them, you use your magic to just incapacitate them OK? "She heard him and had a surprised look. "Of course, why didn't I think of that, sure I can do that." She said now with a smirk.

They then immediately stand their ground, the men were now charging at them. Sonic now was running around, dodging all the men's attacks and he retaliated with making them trip and falling to the concrete floor, and making others dizzy by just running around them in circles, and hitting their necks lightly and making them fall unconscious. Twilight was also dodging their attacks with using her teleporting techniques to mess them up, then she instantly used her telekinesis to make them fall off their feet or use it to make them fall.

Sonic, let the last guy get away only out of mercy. "Hey Twi are you done?"he said yelling out turning back to see her. "Why don't you tell her right her?" He then heard a gruff voice and turned around. There he sees the same guy who ordered those men on them was now holding Twilight around his arms, with a knife in his hand. Sonic was now tensed as he sees Twilight looking scared, her arms trembling and trying to get out of his grip. He then tried "You leave my girl alone buddy." he said calmly.

She then heard this and blushed lightly, _"Wait, his girl, what does that mean?"_ thou the man looked at her and motioned , "Hey pay attention, sweet cheeks." She heard him and obeyed. "Now look here blue boy, I'm gonna take this here gal and be on my way, come closer and I'll mess with her makeup if you know what I mean. He held his knife towards her throat and grinned at Sonic.

Sonic cursed at himself for not paying attention to her, now he was thinking on how to get her away from him. He then saw Twilight motioning her face looking like it's pointing at her arms, he probably didn't know Twilight had powers and maybe she was using her magic to lift something towards him. He probably needed to stall him so Twilight can knock him out.

"So what's it going to be man?" he said now Sonic, "Well, uh I need to know why were you angry at us." He asked him, as he was telling Sonic why he was doing this while Twilight was using her magic to get a bat that was laying from the mooks. "...and that's why I'm taking her, so what's it going to be?" Sonic then pointed his thumb behind him.

He looked behind him, "WHAAAAAAM", he got the end of the bat and got hit really hard and fell down unconscious. She then ran towards Sonic, she glomped him and placed her head on his chest, her arms grabbing his neck, feeling glad and relived that Sonic saved her, he tightly grabbed her and was feeling happy with himself that shes safe.

"Thank you Sonic, for saving me I almost felt terrified." She said as she still felt his chest, "Hey it's nothing, you getting that bat was really awesome." He said happily.

They were now both looking at each other with their eyes both looking at one another, they then looked at their position they were in and both got out of their embrace and looked flustered. She then looked at Sonic, "So Sonic, can I ask you something?" He noticed her asking him something. "What is it Twi?"

"What did you mean by when you told him, his girl?" Sonic heard this and blushed at her mentioning him say that line.

"Oh uhhhmm well what meant is uhhhhh." Sonic was nervous as he might of said something he didn't want to.

"What's the matter Sonic, cat got your tongue?" she said as she was grinning at Sonic's predicament, Sonic was now trying to figure out what to say. "It's uh means your one of my good friends." He said just trying to make up an excuse. "Hmmmm, sure, I'll go with that." She said grinning and taking Sonic's hand. "Let's go home, I don't think I want to be here." He calmed down and took Twilight's hand. "Sure let's go home."

"But I want to walk back, please?" She said asking his permission. "Sure I'll do it, for you." He smiled and they both walked off Casino Nights, both holding their hands.

Then as they were walking, a robot had a camera in it's head and was spying at them.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN EGGMAN'S BASE IN THE MYSTIC RUINS**

Eggman was looking at the video feed and was taking notes at the entire fight that just happened. He was grinning as he now figures out now what to do.

"Excellent, I've collected enough data, now let's get begin the test." He grinned as he walked off going into his lab.

* * *

 **BACK TO SONIC AND TWILIGHT**

They were walking back to his house that was back in Green Hill as it's already night, They get there and they then were now getting ready for bed.

Twilight was now getting ready for bed, but then she passes by his room and sees Sonic sleeping in his bed he was breathing softly as he was sleeping. " _Wow when he's not running around and saving people, he really looks cute and calm when he sleeps._ "

She then blushed to herself when she thought about that. " _W-Wait I don't mean I like him that way, Humph I really need to talk with someone about these feelings or else I'll just be confused."_ She then went back to her own room and lay on her bed, with these feeling and wondered if she'll ever tell Sonic about what she's thinking.

* * *

 **Alright heres another chapter for you kiddies, I want to thank you all for these reviews, and having over 2,000 views on my story.**

 **I really enjoy all of your reviews and your kindness.**

 **I want to thank these author/guests for reviewing Darkneo, SimpleSonicFan, greninja084, sguimba, Darcy the hedgehog, rhythmking, and Vic Rattle. You guys are awesome.**

 **Well review and rate this story, and PM me if you want to ask me any questions.**

 **Have a Good Day/Night!**


	11. The EGGMAN Cometh

**The E.G.G.M.A.N Cometh**

Another week has passed since Sonic and Twilight had their, they were having a normal day so far, Sonic waking up from his bed as he gets up and goes to the bathroom to freshen up, after that he went down to the stairs. As he did so he smelled something coming from the kitchen, he then sees Twilight still in her pajamas and also had a lavender colored apron that said,"Number 1 magician" she was using a spatula as she was cooking on something on the stove.

"Mornin Twilight, whatcha cookin?" Twilight hears this and turns around to greet Sonic. "Oh good morning Sonic, I'm making my special pancakes for the both of us." She said as she winked at him as he blushed. "Ok then I can go for some pancakes, I didn't know you can cook." He asked looking at the pancakes she was making.

"Well I don't actually I learned the recipe from watching Spike cook it in the library." "Though I want to ask something, why make em today? What the occasion?" He asked curiously as he was making his coffee. "Well I'm making them specifically for you." Sonic then looked at her questionably "Why me?" She then turned around to face him. "Well you've shown me real hospitality since I got here and I'm making this as my way of saying thank you." She said as she was readying the pancakes onto the table.

Sonic finished making his coffee as he sits down the table, as he did so Twilight placed two plates across from one another, with three pancakes stacked over one another. Sonic then proceed to eat the pancakes by putting in the syrup along side it, as Twilight was looking at him to see how did they taste, after a few minutes they finishing the pancakes. "Well what do you think of my pancakes?" She asked him wanting to know if he liked the pancakes, "Well to be honest, they were pretty good, Twi, I liked your pancakes." She heard this and squealed as she heard his comment of approval, "Thanks Sonic, I'm glad you like it."

"Also Twi?"

"What?" He then looked at her with a sly look. "I like the apron you have on, it looks cute." She then blushed at what he said about her apron.

Then there was now making a ringing noise ringing out of now where, " Uh what was that?" she stopped being blushed and was now surprised at the noise was. Sonic looked at his pocket.

"Hmmm? it's my cell phone, it's ringing." He said pulling out a device from his pocket.

He placed it on his ears and was answering now the call.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" He said into the device, "Sonic we've in trouble here!" A voice came out from the phone. "What's happening Tails?"

"Here I'll send a video to you so you can see for yourself." He said in the cell phone, as Twilight was closely looking at what Sonic's doing with the phone.

He then looked at his phone's messages and sees a message that has Eggman's logo on the video's front, at he saw it he knew it wasn't good. Twilight then looks at Sonic. "What is it Sonic?" She asks.

"It's a message from Eggman you know the villain I face?" "Oh yeah I know." He then clicks the video and it shows Eggman on the screen.

"Greetings, Sonic I've bet you're wondering what I've been doing lately?"

"No, not really." He said nonchalantly to the screen, with Twilight giggling at his remark.

"Well if not interested, I'll bring you up to speed. I've seen you've encountered a girl and you've let her stay with you and I've been watching you two very closely for the last few weeks. I've seen very much at what she does and her "magic" abilities. I want you to come to my base at the Mystic Ruins, bring her to me. Otherwise I'll be forced to take "Explosive" measures, I hope you come, I'll be wait Sonic."He said putting on a smile and looking directly on the camera.

The video then stopped and Sonic had the most angriest look on his face, and Twilight had a frightened look. "That Eggface, he can't seem to just leave me alone now can he?!" he said yelling at himself.

"Sonic, what does he want with me?" She said frightened at what Eggman might do to her.

"I don't know what, but I'll make sure he won't hurt you Twi, let's go get Eggman." He said with confidence and he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. Twilight knew that she felt safe in them.

"And that's why we are going to his base." Twilight then had on her face. "And how are we going to do that?" She said with a angry scowl.

"We're going to sneak into his base and stop him from doing anything to anybody." She heard this and spoke. "Well can't we try to reason with him?" she said.

"Nope, I don't think we can reason with him, he did say that he'll blow up a city if we don't respond."

"Are you sure we should go what if we catches us, wouldn't it be what he wants?" She responded to him. "It might be, but I'm fast enough to get in stop what ever he's doing and get out."

Twilight then thought about that he had a point that no matter what they do, they and other people will be endangered. "Well I guess your right, we'll have to go take it to him." "Come on let's go!" He said. "Wait!" Don't we need to change into something sneaky?" Twilight said "Your right Twi, now your talking my language, she smiled at that and went to get dressed.

Sonic went upstairs to his room and changed into what seemed to be a black ninja costume. Twilight then used her magic to make herself a suit for herself, it was a black suit, in which she used during another heist she did long ago, with a lavender sash on her hips, she even placed an eye-patch on her face, and a white bandanna in front of her head and placed her hair straight up.

They both went down to the living room to meet each other, they then looked at each other. "Sonic you're going in as a ninja?"

"Yeah it's an alter ego I made when I was younger I call it. "The Sneak" what do you think?" He said as he was doing a few poses.

"That suit does go well with you, but what about mine?" She said also doing a few action poses of her own. "That outfit looks good on ya, it fills in all the right places if you know what I mean." He grins at her in a flirting way, she blushed and slapped him in the face for that pervert comment. "Also Twi, can you ditch the eye-patch, can't you see good can you?" She then thought about it and thought this was just a costume so she got rid of the eye-patch.

"Ok are you ready?" "Yep" "Alright to the garage!"

Sonic led Twilight into a garage of his and turned on the lights that showed of a red biplane with the word "Sonic" on the sides, Twilight was amazed at this, he once told her that on his adventures he used this plane to sometimes get to his locations, though he uses it to cross the seas whenever he needs to cross the seas or whenever he doesn't feel like running.

"So Twi you want to get on?" She then was nervous as shes never had been on this type of machine, yes a hot air balloon maybe but not this.

"Are you sure this is is safe?" She asks.

Hey this thing is safe I can assure you Twi." Sonic says and gives a reassuring thumbs up to her. He then gave Twilight googles, and he placed googles on himself, she got on the cockpit of the plane and Sonic get on the pilot seat and starts the plane.

It flies off from the garage and goes into the air, with the engines running and the propeller spinning, they were flying really high.

Twilight was looking down and sees the clouds passing by and the ground below them.

"Hey Sonic!" She tried to yell out to Sonic from the high wind that was blowing on her face. He barely heard Twilight. "What is it Twi?" He said while he's flying his plane.

"Are we almost there yet?" She said loudly, "Yeah we're almost there, I'm parking the plane somewhere away from the base so Eggman doesn't see it on his radar."

As they were talking, he lowers the plane, and lands the plane near the base, then Sonic covers his plane in a cover to hide it and then they were off to the base to confront Dr. Eggman.

( **Music -** **Metal Gear Solid 3-** **Infiltration ~ Battle In The Base - Caution** **)**

They were now backed up near crates, that probably had parts for machines, they both looked around there were robot guards everywhere guarding the place. They got back to their hiding spot and were now conversing with one another quietly.

"Ok Sonic, we've got here near the base now what do we do?" She asked whispering to him. He then went to face her, "Well we need to sneak into his base, but we got do it quietly." He said using his binoculars to scout ahead. "You've got any spells that can give us camouflage?" She looked at her magic book that she made appear out of thin air, she looked at the pages and found what they needed. Ok I found it, are you ready?" He nodded and she covered her hand with her magic and suddenly Sonic and Twilights body, and clothes color get overridden with the colors of the environment.

"Wow, this is cool, I didn't know your magic can do this, your awesome!" He whispered, Twilight then felt flushed as she heard his complement.

"Thanks, now what do we need to do?" She asked.

"Ok first we need to get to Eggman's control room and sabotage what he's going to do, I found an entrance, but we need to get in as sneakingly as possible, you got that?." Twilight then smiled at his planning. "Wow I didn't take you as a planner, I'm proud of you." She joked at him, Ok I get it, now can we get moving now?" He asked tapping his foot on the ground. Twilight then smirked, "Alright, I'm ready let's go." He then motioned her to follow him and she did so.

They carefully tread the path filled with robot guards, as they quietly go through the base, Sonic going as fast as he can to avoid being seen, and Twilight running along with him avoiding the lights. They spot two Egg pawns guarding the entrance. "How are we getting past them?"

"Don't worry, leave it to me, Twi." He said as he disappeared suddenly. She then looked to see a noise was being made, then the two robots heard this noise.

"BEEP, DID YOU HEAR THAT?."

"BEEP, YES I HEARD THAT WE MUST CHECK IT OUT." They then went to check it out in the corners, after a few minutes Twilight heard a crushing noise. Sonic then came out from the corner with wires in his hands.

"Did you take them out?"

"Yep, took out their alarm wires too, let's go!" They then went in through the mechanical doors and into Eggman's base.

They were walking through the hallways at the sides and they were having an easy time navigating through the hallways. Occasionally, they spotted an Egg Pawn walking through the halls guarding the place, they stopped at the sight of a camera looking around the hallways.

"Don't worry Sonic I've got this." She looked at the camera and used her magic to disable it. "Ok let's go we got a few seconds until it goes back online." She and Sonic then ran as fast as they could through the hallway, and then after wandering they found Eggman's control room where there was his chair and his desk. "Ok we're here now we got to destroy his machine." He whispered as he was looking at Eggman's desk. Twilight was looking around and noticed something weird.

"Sonic, don't you think that this is too easy?" Sonic then looked at her wondering what she meant. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as he was randomly disarming the components of Eggman's machine.

"Well there's nobody here anybody here guarding this place, you don't think this is a..."

 **(Music-Metal Gear Solid 3-Battle in the Jungle (Alert))**

"BWWAAAAAAP BWWWAAAAAP".

INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT

There was an alarm beeping in the room as Sonic and Twilight then looked around as they were alarmed by the noise ringing in their ears.

"I knew it, it was a trap, quick Sonic, we got to get out of here now!" She grabbed his hand, and tried to escape through the door, but the doors were then shut in trapping them in.

Then they noticed Giant Egg Pawns with hammers were coming out from above, they were slowly walking towards our two heroes and were now trying to knock and capture them. They then were now running away from them as they were walking really slowly. "What do we do now?" Twilight said as she was flying above to avoid their s

"It's no use, we got to fight!" Sonic said getting into a stance, Twilight looked worried at first but went into a stance as well.

Sonic went after one trying to knock it off balance it looked like it was doing nothing, he tried repeating it again but they were still not budging. She flew up avoiding the hammer strikes from the giant robots,she then tried to fire her beams of magic on them though it was facing no affect. She then saw one of them were about to hit Sonic.

"Sonic look out!" He noticed the giant hammer coming towards him and sidestepped out of the way. Though as he got out of the way of one hammer, another one got to him and knocked him unconscious. "Sonic!" She went down trying to save him, though she gets hit by a hammer. "S.s..so..n..ic" she said falling further unconscious as her mind went blank.

After an unknown amount of time, Sonic was coming out from his unconscious state, his eyes were now sees his legs tied up in what seemed to be metal chains, he then looks up at Twilight as her arms were covered in what seemed to be metal. He then used his arms to crawl toward the unconscious girl.

"Twilight, are you up?" He heard nothing from her. "Hey come on wake up Twi!" She then was moving as she was waking up. "Sonic what happened?" He then looked around as they were in behind iron bars. "Well it looks like we just got caught." He said as he was looking around.

"Maybe my magic can break this." She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her magic, though nothing happened, she then looked at her metal covered hands, Sonic then looked at her also. "What happened?" He asked, "M..m..my magic it's not working." "Eggman must of made this metal magic-proof, he must of prepared it just for us."

Twilight then had an angry look on her face and whacked Sonic with the metal cage on her hands. "Hey, what was that for?" He said as he was reeling for that hit. "This is your fault!" "What, why me?"

"You said we were you had this and I knew this was going to be a trap, I told you it was going to be one, but I had to listen to you didn't I?" She said sneering at Sonic.

"Hey I thought this was going well, until the trap, I thought you would know something Ms. Smartypants!" He said, promptly offending her. "Well I would have if maybe you should of used your head while doing this, or maybe was it the adrenaline getting into your head?"

"What are you saying?" "I'm saying maybe if you think with your head and not your action more, then maybe we would have gotten out of here!" She yelled out at Sonic, . "Are-are you calling me an idiot?" "No, I'm calling you a dolt, or is that brain of yours not smart enough?" Sonic then couldn't speak and felt something broke within him. They were both staring at each other, both of them feeling hurt from each other's insults.

Then their staring contest was then interrupted from a screen. Then appeared Eggman on it. "OH Hello their my prisoners, how are enjoying your stay here?" He said gleefully. They heard him and they just snorted a "Humphed" at him as they were facing away from each other. "Hello? Earth to Sonic?" He tried to say at Sonic though he was ignoring him and Twilight.

"Well, what about you little girl?" She also ignored him. "Whoa cold shoulder, I thought you two would be angry or yelling at me not at each other, well whatever weather or not you two for each other that is." He then pressed a button on his desk and then both of them got transported to another room with Eggman in at the back of what seems to be a machine with two weirdly shaped spears. "I'd like to introduce myself Ms, I am Dr. Eggman, genius extraordinaire. As I said on the video, I've been watching you and Sonic for some time now." She felt a little creeped out. "And I also have been taking notes on your powers that you've had and now I want to see how powerful this so called "Magic" is." She heard this and then was scared at what was he going to do to her, with Sonic looking worried as well.

"And I have a hypothesis on how to get this power of yours out." He says as he presses the button and in the middle of the two rises four weirdly shaped spears as Sonic was looking confused on what his nemesis is planning, then a square glass was placed around her.

"Now let's begin shall we? He pressed another button on his console and then electricity was seeping for the spears, as they were now shocking Sonic and Twilight.

"AHHHHHHHGGGH" She yelled out as she was feeling the sparks coursing through her body, as Sonic was laying down on the ground also feeling the electricity hurting his body. Eggman was checking on them as he was looking if Twilight's magic was working. "Bah, nothing is happening I better turn it up some more." he said as he turned the dial up. The electricity was now sparking more intensely as they felt more shock in their bodies.

"W...hat...are..you...trying...to...do Eggman!" He said as he was struggling to speak.

"Well I want to see if her powers can be more powerful than they really are so, and the reason your in there is well, I destroy you as a bonus." He said as he was looking at him with a grin on his face.

Though as he said that, Twilight heard this and felt something snap in her head, she fought the electric surge on her body as she felt a magical surge within her body and then suddenly a purple light was circling around her body forming a barrier around her. The alicorn magic that was surging through her it was so powerful it broke the metal cuffs that were magic proof.

"RAWWWWWGH" She yelled as her eyes were now covered in a purple light, she spread her arms around, as the light around her spreaded as the wave destroyed the spears that were electrifying both of them. She stopped the light as she was floating in mid air, she then looks at Sonic as he was now trying catching his breath, she uses her magic and unlocked the cuffs on his hands and legs, and then carried him bridal style.

Then she looked at Eggman with an intense glare as he was legitimately scared by this. "CONSIDER THIS AS A WARNING, DON'T HURT MY FRIEND OR ELSE." She said in a dark chilling voice. "O-o-or else what?" He said trying to sound like he had it under control but failing. He then didn't notice as a beam fired near him and he jumped out of fright.

"THEN I'LL YOU'LL HAVE TO MESS WITH ME." She said with the cold stare on her face, then she blows a hole upon his ceiling with her blast and then flies off with Sonic in her arms.

* * *

Twilight was now in the sky, flying the damaged Sonic, though she was sporting a few wounds of her own and felt hurt herself as she was flying lower as she now landed near Sonic's plane. She settled Sonic laying near a tree as she was now pondering what to do next, she couldn't fly the plane.

"Ok, this is bad, I feel tired, and I have no idea where we are, maybe I should ask Sonic." She thought to herself as she neared Sonic. "Hey Sonic?" She said as she layed next to him, he heard and turned his head to her.

"T-twilight", he said speaking softly still feeling the shock from the electricity. "Sonic p-please don't speak to much, your hurt." She said being worried about Sonic, "Hey i-it's alright I'm doing fine." He said as he was putting his trademark smile. She heard this and she frowned as she didn't believe what he said.

"Nonsense, look at yourself you can't even move!"

He attempted to move though he couldn't. "Ok you're right I can't move." "What do we do now?" We'll have to call my friend, Tails can you go to the Tornado and get me my phone?" He asked to Twilight, she then went to his biplane near his cockpit, she reached down and got the phone as what Sonic called it.

"Ok, here you go." She gives Sonic the phone and he dials Tails number. "T-T-Tails? are you there ... yes we went after him, ... yeah I'm ok I'm alright just a little shaken and shocked and I can't move... Yeah just come here and get the plane back to your house... Ok then I'll see ya." He finished and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Well what did he say?" She said as she was wondering what he was talking. "He said he'll be here in an hour."

"Umm Sonic?" She asked him though Sonic just ignored her "I know your listening to me, please talk with me." He then listened to her. "What is it?" "I-I-I want to say that I'm sorry about my outburst in the cell, can you please forgive me?." She said with some sadness in her voice, though for Sonic her face alone looked very guilty and he couldn't resist it.

"Alright Twi, I forgive you if you forgive me for my outburst as well." She heard this and grabbed his hand in happiness. "Yes, I do, thank you!" She said in happiness, they both were now looking nervous as they both noticed their hands were touching, they both were now getting close to each other their face getting closer and closer.

"Hey Sonic?" Somebody said suddenly and then were now surprised at the person who just appeared out of nowhere, the kid in question had orange hair and had a bluish yellow shirt with long sleeves with a palish shorts. "Sonic why are you laying on a tree, and who's this girl?" Sonic was now feeling nervous as he was facing Tails and he had to explain about her , "Uh well it's a long story." He started and was now telling his entire story of his vacation. "Wow that's... odd." Well how odd has this been besides the other things we've seen right?"

"Yeah, well very true, what's your name miss?" He then was asking Twilight." Well My name is Twilight Sparkle, so are you Tails?" She asked diligently. "Yes I am, we need to get Sonic to the plane, do you think we can both carry him?" She then had a sly grin on her face. "No, I can do better." She used her magic , "Hey what are you doing?" He asked worrying him as she placed him in her arms. Sonic looking embarrassed and now his best friend was watching him. "Hahahahaha this is great, I've never seen somebody doing this to him." Sonic then got a little mad as he was being humiliated "Just get me to the plane already?" He said bitterly She smiled and did as he was asking for, as for Tails he really wanted to know what is up with these two.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Eggman in he was in his ship and was looking at the computer at the energy readings that were coming off of Twilight.

"Hmmm her energy readings seemed to be higher than I expected, she'll do nicely along with the aliens and their energy." He said as it was nearing his Amusement park.

"Now then, my amusement park is near completion, and then nothing will stop me. OHOHOHOHOHOHO" He laughed all the away back to his park.

* * *

 **WOW, this was my longest chapter yet, and I had some trouble with this along with college and such.**

 **And, this is the start of an arc for this story that I'm starting and I hope you guys get the hints.**

 **As always please review and rate this story, and PM me if you want to ask me any questions, and if you see anything that I get wrong or such please let me know because I really want to hear you people's opinion on the story either it being good or bad, cause I care about giving you guys a good story and me wanting to get better.**

 **And also please look at my oneshot I did earlier this week, it's pretty good.**

 **Either way I've rambled on long enough, have a Good Day/Night!**


	12. Tropical Resort

**Alright, now has been the moment you've all bee waiting for, I've stalled long enough, it's time FOR SOME PLOT!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Colors ,Kids The Colors**

A week has passed since they raided Eggman's base, they now were staying at Tail's place at the Mystic Ruins, and Sonic after Tails found them at there location (and promptly ruined their scene together.) He explained Twilight's situation, on how she came from another world and also have been helping her trying to figure out how to get back but with no avale, and has been staying with Sonic for the past month.

Right now, Sonic has been resting on Tails guest bed, luckily he's been making a swift recovery from the shock paralysis he had, and Twilight has also been doing good as well with her injuries has been healing as well, though she used a healing spell that she had remembered and also used it on Sonic.

She's right now talking with Tails as they've both been talking for hours on end just talking about science stuff, so much that even Sonic has been hearing their techno babble for days on end, and most of it was Tails trying to comprehend that Twilight can use magic. Though some of the time when it was breakfast or lunch Twilight would bring it with him and they would have them together in his bed, where they would be talking and just spending time with each other, Tails has been watching them and he's noticed those two have gotten close, he really wants to know.

Then a following the routine and bringing his breakfast towards him as she got out she notices one thing about the room, Sonic wasn't there and she noticed the window was open, Twilight placed the tray filled with breakfast and looked around out the window to see where Sonic is, she then noticed a blue streak going around the grass and took a guess that it was Sonic just taking a run. She then uses her magic to stop him in his tracks.

"Hey wha, Twilight what do you want?" He said as he was agitated from Twilight stopping him. You should be in bed resting, also I've got your breakfast, so come here." She said sternly as she let him go from her grip, "Yes, Mooooom." He said annoyingly, as he goes back to Tails house and jumping up through to the window and goes back in with Twilight sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling Sonic, are you good, are you still feeling any shocks ?" She asked checking his face to see if he was alright, "Twi I feel better, as you can see from outside I feel great!" He said with energy as he was blushing from Twilight's hand in his face.

Twilight hearing this stopped checking him. "Ok the you can eat." She said, as Sonic then went onto the bed and went to ate his breakfast that Twilight gave him. As he was eating Sonic wanted to say something to her as he finished eating a pancake, "Hey Uh Twilight?" "Yes, what is it Sonic?" She asked.

"I want to say thanks for taking care of me while I was bedridden, and for keeping me company, it means a lot." He said having trouble as He took a sip of his orange juice from his cup.

"Well, your welcome Sonic, and you can thank my healing spell for speeding up your recovery, and besides." She then got close held his hand, and started to wink and smiled. "I like bringing food to you." Twilight answered with Sonic getting nervous from her bold statement. Well I'm going if you feel better you can go outside so you can get your strength back." She said, getting up with tray with the plate, "Thanks Twi!", Sonic got that and he got up and he jumped off the window. Twilight smiled as her friend went off to do his thing he loves to do.

She now gets out of the the room, though she walked through the hallway and went straight to the kitchen. She then saw Tails sitting in a chair in the kitchen tinkering what seemed to be a handheld, Twilight placed the plate in the sink and went towards Tails, he sees her and wanted to maybe start a conversation with her.

"Hey Twilight?" She noticed Tails talking to her. "Oh hey Tails what is it?" She said getting Tails's full attention. "Well I wanted to talk about you and Sonic."

She heard this and got nervous as to where this conversation is going. "W-W-What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well, for this past week, I've seen you and Sonic have pretty much been spending time together." "And what are you getting at Tails?" She asked questionably.

What I'm saying is I've gone to a conclusion that you might have a thing for him." She got nervous as he said that as she tried to deny that. "What, no your ridiculous, I don't have a thing for him, I just find him interesting." She said trying to recompose herself.

Tails's raised an eyebrow at what Twilight said. "Twilight, are you sure about that?" He asked wondering at her response.

"Yes I'm sure, I have no feeling for him at all, besides why do you ask?" She said still trying to keep her facade. "Well it's just I've never have seen him interact with somebody else like that, or at least another girl like that, I think HE might have a thing for you." Twilight's eyes opened as he said that. "H-he does?" She then closed her mouth out of instinct. "Ah Ha, so you do have a crush on him, do ya?" He said smug-fully as Twilight was now blushing up a storm on her face as she was now trying to think of what she should say next.

"Well uh I do maybe have a sort of crush on him?"

"What do you mean Twi?" As soon as she was about to say an answer, something was now bleeping on Tails handheld device. "Hmm I wonder what's going on with this thing?" He says as he looks at his device, thou Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Celestia for that!" She thought in her head.

As he was looking at his device he noticed something and went out of the kitchen and outside to where Sonic was last seen running, also Twilight followed him as she wondered what's happening.

"HEY SONIC!" As soon as he said that Sonic then ran and stopped in front of Tails. "What's up Tails?" He asked him wondering what the commotion is about. "Take a look at this!" He and Twilight looked at the screen and in there they see a giant tower, Sonic then looked confused wondering what could this mean.

"OK Tails, I see a giant tower, what's so bad about it?" He asked. "Well look closely." He said as he zoomed in as it showed a symbol that Sonic knew very well. Hey, that's Eggman's symbol!" He exclaimed as Twilight saw this too.

"Yes it is, do you think we should check it out for anything suspicious?" Tails said knowing the drill. "Of course, we need to see what's going on." Sonic said stretching his legs.

Twilight also seeing this was now worried at what could it mean, "Well I'm going with you two as I'm worried about what HE's going to do." She said as she emphasizes Eggman seeing as what happened last time. Sonic hearing this from her nodded in agreement.

Then they went back into Tails house, all three of them getting ready to head out what could be another adventure to Sonic and Tails but a new adventure for Twilight.

As Twilight was putting on her clothes on in her room, she then out of instinct called out a name. "Spike, make a list!" She said and she got no response, she then realized something. "Oh right, Spike isn't here, I wonder how he doing?" She then wonders as she gets out of her room.

After they got ready fully dressed as they sat out toward the giant tower. As they got closer to the tower, they notices something at the bottom of the bottom, there was a monorail that was going upwards. "Sonic it looks like there seems to be a monorail on here." Tails said, looking upwards. Yeah we could see it, Tails I wonder where this goes?" He wonders as he looks up too. Twilight sees this and was also curious as too where it could lead. But as they come toward the bottom of the tower, they notice there seems to be many robot around, probably to guard this place for any intruders, though as they were looking around Twilight notices a monorail with nobody around there. "Hey Sonic, Tails look there, nobody seems to be near that monorail." She points towards the empty monorail. "Hey, great seeing eye there Twi."

 **(Sonic Colors- Reach for the stars Orchestral theme)**

The three then quietly go towards the empty monorail with none of the robots hearing anything, as they get to the monorail Tails starts it up and they go upwards in a high rate. With Twilight, looking in through the mirror as they were going fast. Then out of nowhere a voice was being announced.

 **"Hello, happy people, b** **uckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to a interplanetary wonderland of fun!"**

Sonic was also looking through the window with Twilight, with Tails looking at the controls of the monorail.

"I still can't believe somebody was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing!" Sonic said shaking his head.

"It's like Eggman's begging us to sneak in and trash the place!" He said with an excitement in his voice.

"I know, you think with all the robots he makes, and making this, he would be a little more smarter or something." Twilight responded smartly.

Sonic then answered her, "Well if I've learned from my other experiences with him, he sometimes isn't really bright some of the time." He said calmly as they were both staring out into space.

"M-Man, this thing's got c-c-crazy fast acceleration! He said gasping, as he was grabbing the console.

"You call _this_ fast? He said as he raised an eyebrow, as Twilight was there looking at him seeing how he must have gone faster than how the monorail has been going, then they heard Eggman's voice again.

 **"This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions, and is no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds."**

"Well that's a relief." Sonic said as he and Twilight then rolled his eyes as he said that.

" **Our first stop is the Tropical Resort, there you'll find breath-taking views from out Ferris Wheel, amazing deals in the shopping mall, and constant risks of bodily harm."**

"Maybe this won't be so bad will it?" She said trying to lighten up the other two. "Well we have to see, Twi, and if it's something bad Egghead has will stop it." He said calmly as they were approaching their destination, Twilight then felt relief as he said that.

As it came to a stop, the three were getting out and were looking at the surroundings as the park was huge, with buildings and attractions lined the path, and neon signs.

Twilight was astonished at this show of lights as she never have seen this in her world before. "Wow, this place looks amazing." She said being amazed. "Yeah it does look pretty." "Hey look there's the mall over there let's go." Tails said excitedly, Sonic and Twilight agreed as they went through the doors of the mall.

* * *

 **Ok, now this is where the first arc of my story will REALLY begin!**

 **This will be a continuing plot and I'll make a few twists on this and see where this goes.**

 **This is will be a sort of adaptation of Colors with Wii and DS versions, you'll know what I mean later thou.**

* * *

 **Lasers, Aliens, Burst and Boosting Oh my!**

( **Music:** **Area - Tropical Resort)**

After an hour of them looking through the store, they went to stop by a food place to get something to eat. As they were sitting on a table they started to eat, Sonic ordered two chili-dogs, Tails ordered a sandwich, and Twilight ordered three veggie burgers with fries and a drink.

Though as they were eating, Sonic and Tails were looking weirdly at her as they were eating Twilight was the one who was eating ravenously as she bites down on her burger noiselessly. The two boys were feeling awkward as she was eating, not wanting to be rude to Twilight as she was eating.

"Hmm, Twilight?" Tails called out toward her. "Munch munch, What?" She said as she finished her burger and was beginning to eat the another.

"Well, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but I've never seen you eat that much before." She then stopped eating and then noticed how she was eating.

" _Oh man, I did it again didn't I?, I really need to mine my manners."_ She thought to herself as she stopped eating.

"I'm sorry about that, I have reasons." She said trying to reason with them. "Ok what?" Tails asked

"Well one, I have a big appetite and two, it's just this food from your world is SOOOOOO good!" She yelled like a little kid.

Sonic then smiled as she yelled that, _"Wow even as a princess, she still act like herself even with friends."_ He got up from his seat and sat next to Twilight and placed his arm around her shoulder as Twilight blushed because of that.

"Hey, it's alright if you eat like that, heck you even match me with your eating, and I get the food part since our food is good." He said as Twilight grinned sheepishly. "Heh thanks, I've probably been hanging out with you too much, your a bad influence you now that?" She said making a remark about him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of an influence." He said shocked at her accusation, while she giggled from that.

"Well, I bet I can finish first!" Sonic said to Twilight, she then had a grin one her face. "Nuh uh, I bet I can finish first then you." She said towards him. "Ok then!" She finished her sentence, they both quickly go into their respected food and chow down fast.

Tails was then seeing this and had a stunned look from Sonic and Twilight's appetites.

They were done with their lunch with Twilight finishing first as she stood up from her seat. "Yes!" She raised her arm in the air. "How do you like that?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sonic was surprised. Wow, I'll give you credit, Twi your good." He said as he got up from his seat. They were walking through the plaza as they were welcomed by another one of Eggman's PA announcements.

 **"Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!** "

Well, I got to the Eggster, this place is epic." Sonic said walking through the plaza. Tails and Twilight follow him, "Yeah I have to admit this place looks great, I'm taking notes." Twilight said writing in details on her book.

"No doubt but now I'm not sure why we're here? This place looks totally harmless." Tails said wondering about the park.

"Because Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for us to foil, lucky for us he's not very good at keeping things hidden." Sonic said explaining

"True it would be pretty hard to miss a giant floating space amusement park surrounded by planets, still an evil plot? I don't know." Tails said wondering about it.

They then stopped to take a look at the Earth that was from afar the view. Twilight specially was staring with whimsy.

"Wow this looks so beautiful from out here." Sonic heard this and came up to her.

"Hey Twilight? I want to ask, from the stories you've told me of your adventures, you've never been to space have you?" He asked, "Well no, not really, I've never have seen space like this usually I see it from the sky." She said looking at the space like sky.

Sonic was glad that she was learning more as it made him glad as well, he noticed Tails moving his hands telling him to get in closer with her. He listened to him as he went in close as tried to hold her hand.

Suddenly they heard someone yelling across from them, immediately Sonic and Twilight went to see what was the commotion about. "Darn I almost had it." He thought as they went ahead.

"Yee-haw! Git along, li'l aliens!" They noticed a yellow cubed-shaped robot was swinging a net around, and another robot a round and red colored one was hold a blaster in his hand, were trying to capture three aliens that were attempting to get away, though the aliens looked different one had a curl on his head, the second one was a cyan looking one with edges on it's body, and the last one was a red one with three eyes and looked like a fire ball.

"Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again! Stop talking and net those aliens!" Orbot yelled out.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know what I'm going to do!" He said as he jumped going towards the aliens as Cubot was about to nab them and grabbed the two, the other was scooped by Twilight.

"Hey, what's going on?" He yelled at Cubot, as he said that the cyan colored alien went into Sonic.

"Huh WHOA!" A light consumed Sonic and turned him into a ball of light as he ricocheted off buildings as a laser.

Twilight saw this and her face was in shock at what just happened. _"UHH, what the hell just happened?"_ She thought to herself, but as soon as that happened the red ailen went out of her grasp and flew around her. "Hey little thing, what are you doing?" She said to it, it then did the same thing to Sonic as it went inside of Twilight's body. She then felt a surge of power go into her, as she turned into a fireball as she bounced around and charged around to another part of the resort.

* * *

 **Sonic's Side**

The laser energy that was inside Sonic worn out as the alien shot out of Sonic and was now floating around him, he recovered and now found himself somewhere in Tropical Resort where he's never been.

"Where am I, what was that I just felt in my body?" He then noticed the alien floating.

"Did you do that?" He said to the alien it responded with some weird language he couldn't understand, as it floated away to parts unknown.

"Well whatever happened, I better get moving and find Tails and Twilight fast." He then started running through the road to see if he could find out where he was.

* * *

 **Twilight's Side**

As she was bursting through an unknown part of the resort, she then stopped as the energy inside of her has worn out. As she fell down and almost hit the floor if it weren't for her wings, the red alien come out of her body.

"Whoa, what was that, that didn't feel like my magic I'm used to, I must see what this is."

She said as now she was looking for the alien, she then noticed the alien float away from her she tried to pursue it, though as much as she tried to grab it, the alien just floated away.

"Well, now where am I?" She looked at her surroundings and checked that she didn't recognize where she was. "Well I better find Sonic and Tails, and tell them what happened, they'd want to hear this." She said to herself as she took flight around the resort.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic**

 **(Music - Tropical Resort - Modern Mix-Sonic Generations)**

He running past the roads, he jumped and to a red handle, he grabbed it and was now whizzing down the line. "Woo!"

He let go as the line ended, he went to a spring that bounced him up to a higher platform, he then boosted through the stretch of the road just wanting to get a move on.

He then came across two wall that were close to each other, he then jumped on one side then the other he repeated that as he went upwards.

As he was then running through he then almost goes through a pit, but then he spotted robots that were floating there, he called them Spinners, he homing attacked them so he can get across. He then heard a PA announcement from Eggman.

 _"Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots and odd plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."_

"Heh, yeah right, less he forget that I'm here." He said hitting the last robot.

As he finished off the last one and went back on the course he spotted the usual Egg Pawns that now noticed Sonic and were now trying to attack him, though he finds a capsule with the same alien from last time, he breaks it and it goes inside him, he then yells out a word.

"LASER!" As he said that it shot out through each one of them as he transforms back to normal. He notices same white alien from before only they didn't have the curl that the other one had and there were more than one, he deduced that they came from the robots.

 _"Ok they came from the robots, I need to see what he's planning with these thing."_ He thought to himself as he was running.

He then spots a giant capsule that had the same white aliens from before. _"Ah man, these guys are trapped, I need to rescue them!"_ He yelled in his head as he smashed it open and they were now floating around him.

They then were just staring at him with perplexity as they now responded with the same weird language that the other one did. "Hey calm down, I can't understand what your saying." They then scattered about as Sonic went on his way.

"Eeeek!" He heard a scream out of nowhere "Huh, what was that? I better check it out." He said as he went around to check around was was the scream.

He then noticed a little girl called Cream, who had two big rabbit ears and wearing a red dress with a bow on the front of the dress, and a chao who had a red bow named Cheese, and they were being taken away by an Egg Pawn.

"Please let me go I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" She yelled out as she was being taken away by her wrist. " **Please stay calm, we shall take you to the office to look for your** **parents."** The robot was taking her away, then suddenly a blur streak went by and the robot broke apart. "Huh what was that?" She said as she was looking around for what the streak was. "Chao, chao chao?" Cheese said. They then recognized Sonic as he was coming up to her.

"Mr. Sonic!" She said as she then ran to him joyfully.

"Hey Cream, what are you doing here?" Sonic questioned the little half bunny girl.

"Well I was out for a walk, when I saw a fun-looking ride, then here I was." She said innocently. "Let me guess: the elevator up to the park?" He asked blankly. That's right! It was quite exciting!" She said cutely. "Yeesh, you need to be more careful around strange machines, well come with me, let's find Tails." He said.

She complied as she and Cheese went along side him.

* * *

 **Back To Twilight (again)**

 **(Music Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort - Act 2)**

She was still flying through the resort, looking for Sonic or Tails.

"Jeez, this place is big, I think I'm lost, is there a map anywhere here?" She looked around as she was flying ahead, she then spots a capsule at the bottom as it has the same red alien from before.

"Hey, it's that same one again." She then thinks to herself, "Maybe I should try again and see what it does." She then breaks it, the alien comes out and goes within her.

"Ok that same feeling is back in my chest again, let's see how do I trigger this power?" She then walked around pondering how to bring this power out like before.

"Huuh what this ...I feel a word in my head, is this from the alien? Is it telling me to this word?" She said in her head.

"BURST!" She yelled out loud.

She then transformed into the fireball from last time.

 _"Ok, I can move around freely can I attack?, wait what ...you want me to.._ " She felt the alien inside her head giving her instructions on what to do. " _Ok I'll do it."_ She compiled.

She then charged up power within herself and when she released it she exploded in an explosion of fire, as it stopped she noticed the flames surrounding her from her explosion.

 _"Whoa"_ She said nervously, _"I can do that? Cool! er I mean hot, well you get the idea."_ She bounced off the walls and into a few robots, _"Let's test this out on those robots."_ She then used that move again on the robots and they exploded with there parts scattering off.

She then felt it wearing off as she returned to the ground, with the red alien looking around as it was bouncing around at an impatient pace.

"This just keeps getting stranger, just what are you little guys?", She then noticed it ignoring her as it continued bouncing around. "Ok then, I'll see you around then."

She then heard a voice from somewhere. _"No aliens were harmed in the creation of this park. They were all harmed after the park was created."_ She recognized it as Eggman, she then felt confused. _"Wait why would he say that on the speakers? Is he trying to get people to notice he's evil?"_ She thought to herself as she dodged an incoming Spinner _. "I guess Sonic is right if he's not really bright, if like to admit to everyone that he's evil."_

As she flew off to elsewhere of the resort, while dodging the multiple vehicles that were going around.

She then noticed a few robots that were carrying a capsules full of the same aliens from last time.

She knew that she had to rescue them so she went and skyrocketed down to the ground at high velocity . The robots didn't notice her as she went up to them both. **"Hyyyya!"** She yelled out as she did a straight-up kick at one of them as that one just fell apart, and then followed up with a magic beam on the other one as its part went off everywhere.

"Wow, those practice sessions are really starting to come in handy!" She said as she stretched her legs.

She then looked at the capsule, she then opened the top part of it as three aliens came out. They then swarm around her, "Hey what's with you little things, let me breathe!" the three of them phased into of her body, she then felt something resonating in her. _"Whoa, what's this feeling I have within me, it feels ...weird and I feel more hyperactive."_ She thought as she was looking around as she felt her mind in a sort of sugar rush.

She felt some sort of energy in her body, _"This energy... it feels different from my magic."_ She then clenched her fists as she felt like she wanted to burst off and fly everywhere. _"Hmm, let's test this power out and see what I can do!"_

After she had that thought, she immediately zoomed off, as she was flying she attempted to fly more faster than she's ever gone before.

 _"Wow, OMC, THIS...FEELS...AWESOME!"_ She was thinking to herself as she was going through the resort at break necking speeds and rainbow light were coming out from her body as she was flying as she looked like copying Sonic's "Boost" move.

"This must be what Rainbow Dash feels like when she's going THIS fast, or Sonic for that matter, this is EXHILARATING!" She thought to herself as she was zipping around in the sky.

She felt the wind going through her hair and a sense of freedom. as she was boosting, she then reached extreme speeds and made a sort of purple sonic boom in the air. Though as she was going fast she then realized something as she was going fast. "Wait a minute, I CAN'T STOP!" She yelled out as she was flying fast and didn't show any way of stopping.

* * *

 **Back to Tails**

Tails was sitting on his blue toolbox, messing with his invention as the alien that Sonic saved was watching curiously.

"Let me see, gotta connect the framistatic capacitor to the maximizing modulationizer.."

The alien was then trying to offer advise to the half fox boy, though he couldn't understand it's babbling.

"I wish I knew what you were saying, little guy. Or gal. Or whatever you are." He said to the little alien as it just was floating there.

He then let out a sigh as he was sitting there. " _I wonder where Sonic and Twilight are?"_

* * *

 **I placed the regular wisps onto Twilight, so that she can boost like Sonic, he'll see it later and might be interested.**

* * *

 **Eggman's "Big Boy"**

As Sonic and Cream were casually walking through the streets of the resort.

"So Mr. Sonic, what are you doing to this amusement park?" She said

"Well Tails and another friend of mine were checking this place out, because Eggman built this park." He said with serious in his voice.

She then had a scared look on her face the minute he said Eggman and then hugged Sonic's as she felt scared. "R-R-R-Really Eggman made this place?" She said as she was looking around.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for ya, just stay near me and you'll be alright." He said reasurring her that she'll be alright. She heard this and stayed right where she was as well as Cheese as he went close to Cream.

"Alright now lets go find Tai.." He stopped abruptly as he spotted a certain Egg-shaped scientist looking at capsules that had the same aliens from before.

"Mr. Sonic, what are those things there?" She whispered as she was hiding along side Sonic.

He faced her as he tried to explain to her. "Well, those are some sort of aliens, I don't know what they are either, but Eggbrains here is using them for something." He said as he spied at what Eggman is doing. Alright you stay here I'll check it out." She agreed as he went closer to Eggman.

 **With Eggman**

He was on his hovercraft and was counting at the captured wisps that were inside the capsules, with Orbot and Cubot near him, in there shape forms.

...twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five... Bah! Not nearly enough aliens!" He said angrily.

"Want us to get more?" Orbot said as he and Cubot transforms back to their robot forms.

"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake!" He said really sarcastically.

Cubot then took his statistic comment seriously. "That'll be easier! Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them l'il alien varments." He said.

"IDIOT! I need more aliens, they're a vast source of energy, and I need MORE!" He demanded, they headed off though Cubot turned around. "Y'all want fries with that?" His reply was met with a wrench to his head.

"I reckon that hurt a bit." He went one way, then the other. "Wait a minute I need to go over yander! er sorry..."

Eggman, then surveyed what aliens he already had. Precious little aliens...I'll harness their Hyper-go-on power and then nothing will stop me! I know, I say that every time, but this time, really, nothing will stop me!"

"Eh...Boss?" Cubot asked nervously while knocking his hovercraft. "What?" He then pointed behind him and then spotted Sonic.

"SONIC!?"

"Who are you calling nothing?" He said with his eyebrow raised. Cubot was then scratching his head not getting the joke.

"Huh?" He said as Sonic was teasing them.

"He means that the boss said 'nothing will stop me' and since Sonic here is going to stop him, it's like the boss was calling Sonic 'nothing." Orbot said explaining the joke to Cubot.

"Great! I thought nobody will get that." He said being impressed.

Eggman then looked more angrier as he face Orbot, Fine! If your so smart, robot you take care of this mess!" He then raised his arm. "Release the Big Boy! At least I know he won't screw up it up!" He then prepare to leave.

"Wait Eggman, what are you doing with tho..."

He was talking, but then suddenly something crashed onto Sonic, it made them roll onto the ground as they stopped rolling he noticed what the thing was that crashed into him.

It was Twilight, who was looking dizzy from crashing into Sonic, though they were in an somewhat awkward position with Twilight on top of him. She then recovered herself and noticed Sonic and the position she was in with him, they both immediately blushed at their position. They both then got up from their positions and were both looking away from one another.

"O-Oh h-he-e-y S-S-Sonic," She said nervously. "H-Hey T-Twilight, whatcha doin crashing into me?" He said equally nervous. "W-w-well I-I uh well uh um I uh.." She was stuttering as she was trying to tell him.

"Uh Excuse me am I interrupting something?" Eggman interjected as he was confused just floating around.

Sonic heard him and immediately changed his attitude with Eggman.

"No, you're not, as I was saying before, what are you up to with these aliens you're capturing?!" He yelled at him.

Twilight changed her attitude as well. "Yeah why are you doing with them? We've seen the power they have." She yelled as well.

"Well I don't need to tell you anything, especially you little girl." He says ignoring their calms.

"I have a name, it's Twilight Sparkle!" She yelled out wanting him to know her name.

"Well whatever, I'm off then, HASTA LA BYE BYE, SUCKERS." He yells out as he then closed his hatch on his hovercraft and took off. With Orbot, trying to catch up with Eggman.

Then behind the two heroes, they noticed the giant globe that was in the front of the park, it moved as it rises upwards and now had arms and eyes on the globe.

"Guess it's time for us to start stopping, come on Twi, lets roll." Sonic then jumped off of Cubot toward the robot, with Twilight looking hesitant at first, but then went off with Sonic.

Meanwhile Cubot was pondering throughout all that, and then realizes Sonic's joke. "I git it!"

* * *

 **BOSS: GLOBOTRON**

 **(MUSIC: Rotatatron & Refreshinator - Metal Scratchin' Remix)**

They both got near the robot as it's arms began to form between it's body.

"Wait, what is this thing?" Twilight asked Sonic. "Apparently it's Eggman's "Big Boy" He said in quotations. To which Twilight looked confused from those choice of words.

"What you thought it was Eggman's.."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Twilight angrily said catching on to what he was saying.

"Dare what?" He said with his grin on his face. Twilight then sighed at his immaturity. "Hmmpth, dolt." She said to Sonic.

They then noticed the robot coming towards them. "Alright Twi, try to be careful." He said as they both took a stance. "Same to you." She said as made a grin on her face.

The robot made the first move as it went to balled up one of it's fists, and tried to smash them both, they saw this as Sonic sidestepped out of the way, while Twilight flew the other way.

"Hey you big robot, come at me!" Sonic yelled out as he then got it's attention, it smashed it's arm to the ground again at Sonic though he dodges it again, but this time Sonic tries to to hit the hands of the robot as it's fists were on the ground.

Sonic then ran to the other side to observe the robot as it kept on trying to hit him by smashing its fist to the ground.

"Hey Battabatta hey battabatta, come on and hit me!" He hollered taunting it. It then tried one strike.

"Strike one!" He hollered, It then tried again with another one, "Strike two!" he yelled again. It then strikes again this time with a a double fist smash though it didn't reach him. "And Strike three, yourrrrrrr out!" He hollered out loud hitting his arms as he was dealing damage to the robot.

Twilight was flying looking at the battle below, _"I'd better get a shot at it too, besides I want to fight against something that isn't a small egg robot."_ She thought to herself as she flew downwards towards the vicinity of the robot.

As it was about to do the same tactic again towards Sonic, it felt a beam hit it as the robot then noticed Twilight in the air firing several beams at it, it then ignored Sonic and went after Twilight as it tried to swiped her in the air though she dodged every single fist it threw while flying at high velocity.

"Come on you giant piece of metal, are you even trying to hit me?"She yelled out to the robot as it was still attacking though this time it was throwing fists faster than usual. She then tried firing a charged beam at the robot, though it looked like it did nothing, she then tried used a spell she memorized from her spell book.

THUNDAGA! She yelled out loud as three bolts of lightning at the robot, one of them hits the golden Eggman head and it looked like it spazed out. She then had an idea hit her head.

Though as she was thinking robot almost hit Twilight as it almost hit her head, she then flew down towards Sonic to try and think of a plan with the information she just got.

"Hey Sonic!" She yelled at Sonic while dodging the swipes from the robot.

"What is it Twi?" He yelled out, as she went down near Sonic.

"I found it's weak spot, we need to do more damage on it's head, and maybe it'll go down!" She told him hastily.

Sonic got the idea and looked around the field they were in, he then spots two capsules that had the same red alien from last time.

Hey I've got an idea on how to beat this thing, let's use those aliens over there!" He ran over and grabbed the two captured red aliens, he opened their capsules and the two red aliens then went inside both Sonic and Twilight as they both glowed red.

"Ok, then, let's do it!" He yelled out, though Twilight stopped him. "Wait, I wonder what will happen if we both used the same power together?"

He then thought to himself as to what she said. "Sure let's see what happens."

They both then held their hands (to which they blushed as they do that.) they then yelled out there power they were about to use.

"BURST!" They both yelled out as they transform in to a giant fireball. The robot then felt that this didn't compute, though as it was heading right towards him.

It then tried to launch a fist right at the ball, though it dodged the fist with it's agility. It then headed right near the gold eggman on it's head. _"All right, Twi let's finish this!"_ Sonic's voice was heard. _"Ok, then!"_ Her voice was also heard.

It then charged it's fire power, when it reached at it's maximum they unleashed it's fiery power.

" _Now!_ " They both said in their heads as the fire ball reached high power and then exploded on the robot.

"BOOOOOOM!" As the smoke cleared, the robot was now in pieces.

 **(Music Ends)**

Then the two then split up as they felt the power that was going thru their bodies going away as they both fell down from exhaustion as they were now laying on one another's back.

"Huff...huff Hey Twi, what just happened to us?" He said as he was breathing heavily. "Well from what I had to guess when we both used the same power at the same time, it must of attracted with one another and we must of made a greater effect than previously." She explained to him as she was breathing heavily as she was catching her breath.

"Well thanks for helping Twi, though I could of finished him off myself." He said as cockily as he could, Twilight then gave off a grin. "Hey, I was wanting some action for awhile, and fight against something that isn't you!" She called out towards Sonic.

" MR. SONIC!" Cream yelled out as she came out of hiding and she and Cheese was running toward the duo. "Are you ok?, I heard an explosion from the corner, and I was worried if you didn't make it." She said worried about him. Heh it's alright, I'm still kicking, I'm just a little tired that's all." He said as he was catching his breath.

She then noticed the lavender girl that was sitting behind her and walked towards her to greet her.

"Oh hello there Ms, I didn't see you there, what's your name?" She asked and wondered if she was the "other person" Sonic was with.

"Oh it's alright, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm from another world as Sonic here helped me stay with him." She said to her.

Cream then looked curious as to what Twilight just said as she went to Sonic for proof. "Is this true Sonic is she from another world?" He nodded to conform that he was right. " Oh wow that's so cool!" She said as Cheese cheered out with glee for her. "Where do you come from?" She asked Twilight, "Well, I'm from.."

"HEEEEY SONIC!" Tails yelled and interrupted Twilight as he came into the scene as he was flying toward the duo, with the alien with curl from before floating with him. As he landed he noticed Cream with them and a pile of junk that was a few feet away from them.

"Wait Cream? what are you doing here and what's with these parts here?, did I miss something?" He asked towards Sonic and Twilight as they casually laughed from his expression, and remark.

"Well, what happened was me and Twilight got powered up with like some wild energy and then they pop out of us right Twi?." Sonic told Tails as Twilight nodded towards Sonic.

"Oh and Cream and Cheese got here because she wandered into the elevator." He also stated. They watch as Cream and Cheese were playing with the curly haired alien.

"And we trashed a giant killer robot. hey what's that Tails." Twilight asked curiously what was in Tails hands.

"Oh it's a translator I've been working on since we've gotten here, it's almost about done." He said as he was putting in the last bolt on the device.

Sonic and Twilight get up from the ground as they and Cream looked at the translator device.

Ok then, I think it's done, it's in binary code so, only I can read it." The device started to make a beeping noise signifying that it's ready.

"Ok, ask away!" He then spoke to the curly haired alien.

"Who-are-you and-what-is-hap-pening-to-your-people?" He emphasized to it.

The alien then spun around as what it was saying was incoherent to the others, Tails looked at his translator and nodded when something came to the screen.

"Okay, he says his name is "Talks a lot" and he's from a far away soda ...and where flowers water them with dances." As he said that Sonic and the alien both face palmed as Twilight and Cream were both looking confused.

"Uh Tails, are you sure your translator thingy is working right?" Twilight asked if what he said was correct.

He then looked at her, "Yes I'm sure it's working, I can figure this out!" He pushed the button on the device as he read the screen again.

"Okay, he said his name is Yacker. He's from a race of beings called "Wisps". He said as the being named Yacker was nodding indicating his translator worked.

"Lisps?" Twilight asked incredulously.

"No. Wisps, with a "W" "Tails said correcting her.

"I think i'll just stick with aliens if that's OK with everyone." Sonic said to Twilight.

Tails then looked back at his screen. "Sure, so anyways, they are either being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underwear to be worn by salad." The others then had exasperated looks. though

"I just hear save them, save them, over and over again". As he said that Yacker was in a begging position.

Twilight then thought to herself and came to a conclusion. "Do you think that Eggman is using these aliens for something?" Sonic nodded. "Probably, we need to figure out what he's up to, I found a map that had a couple of interesting places." He said as he pulled out of his pocket a map that he showed to the group.

"Good eye Sonic!" Twilight said as she looked at the map with Sonic, with Tails.

"Where do you think we should go?" Tails asked Sonic. Let's go to Sweet Mountain first, looks sweet." He said knowing he made the pun.

"Well okay then, what about Cream?" Twilight asked. As they were walking.

"Well we'll take her with us, since she can't be here by herself." Sonic answered her. "Good point." She said as they went off find transportation to that planet.

Though as they were walking off, Cream went near Tails.

"Hey Tails." She whispered toward Tails, "What is it Cream?" He said to Cream. "Why are Sonic and Twilight together?" She whispered innocently, as she pointed toward the two of them as they were walking closer than usual. Tails had a surprised look at his face, "Uh well you see uh." He was trying to explain to Cream.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Cubot and Orbot were cleaning up from the battle that Sonic and Twilight had.

"The boss-man said to wrangle every piece o' this mess." He grumbled in his cowboy accent. "When you consider what we're doin' from a robot's point of view, it's actually pretty gruesome.

"Don't think about it." Orbot said nonchalantly as he was sweeping.

"Iffin' ya say so."

He then chucked a piece of the robot into the trash.

Orbot then looked around frantically. "I'm missing an arm. Have you got an arm?"

"Naw, but really, how much can it matter?" He said still picking up pieces."

"...I guess it can't matter much." He then threw the broom, and lazed around.

Then on the other side of the of the towers, it's shown that one of it's arms was stick into one of them and leaking some sort of gas.

* * *

 **And there goes Tropical Resort done, they're next going up to Sweet Mountain, where they'll meet up with some rather familiar characters.**

 **I used the boss from the DS version of Colors for something different.**

 **Also, the way Sonic and Twilight used the Burst Wisp together, is from the multiplayer aspect of Colors and they'll use it a few times in this story.**

 **As always please review, fav, follow and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Have a good day/night and be safe everybody.**

 **(Update: I'm merging the three chapters of each zone together in order for it to see if the adaptation could probably flow a little better, let me know what you guys think of it.)**


	13. Sweet Mountain

**Sweet Mountain**

 **Part 1: Sweet Dreams and Boosting Lesson**

Where we last left our heroes they were looking for a way to get to the other trying to board the "Egg Shuttle " as it was called, Cream felt scared from it and Twilight found this to be creepy as it had his face there, to which Sonic and Tails chuckled from this. They were sitting in the seats as Cream was looking through the windows as they were approaching their destination.

"Wow, space looks amazing doesn't it Cheese?" "Chao, chao!" He replied gleefully. Then they heard Eggman's voice from the PA again.

 **" _Next stop_ _: the Sweet Mountain. Enjoying our candy paradise is the perfect way to celebrate your next birthday. Or to avoid reaching it."_**

"So, hey Twilight?" He asked Twilight. "Yes?" She asked questionably.

"I want to ask how did you go so fast to crash into me?" He questioned her.

"Well, you know those white wisps that we freed?"

"Yeah, what about them?" He asked. "They went into me, then I felt some sort of power in my body and they came out." She said as she placed her hand on her chest.

Tails was hearing this and was now interested in what she was saying.

"Then when I flew, I felt like I was going faster, like almost at your speed, though I couldn't control it and I rammed into you." She said looking nervously.

Sonic then felt puzzled as to what she said as he couldn't believe what she said.

"You almost went as fast as me?"He said wondering.

"Yeah it looked like your Boost move, that you used before." She told him.

"I think I might know why you did that." Tails, whos on the other side where Sonic was sitting answered. "Really?"

"Yeah while you guys were looking for transportation, I was communicating with Yacker and he told me some interesting information." "Well what is it?" Twilight asked.

"Well he said that his species are made up of a Really powerful energy called "Hyper-go-ons, it's inside of them." Tails said explaining the aliens power. "Wait, like a battery?" Sonic suggested. "No, well sort of it's their life source and you two got a taste of it from what you two were telling me, "battery" is sort of an understatement."

Twilight then look astonished. _"Wow, so that must of been the boost rush from."_

"Hey Sonic, do you think that maybe you can help me with that boost power that I have? I want to learn more about this, and about if I can go just as fast as you?" Twilight asked Sonic.

He then looked to himself thinking for a few seconds. "Hey I already taught you speed, and now that you sorta have a boost like mine, sure I can help ya." He said.

"Thanks Sonic." "Hey, what are friends for?" He said as he winked at her. She blushed but then went to think on what he said.

 _"Friends? Huh, I wish... no I can, I have to focus on getting back home, but he's so dreamy... damn it stop thinking that!."_ She thought to herself as she was looking outside.

* * *

After a few minutes of them looking throughout the windows, their vehicle reaches down towards the pad. As they got out of the vehicle and look around at their surroundings, which everything was filled to the brim with sugary treats.

Twilight also looks at the place, " _Wow this place looks like something Pinkie Pie would dream about."_

"Wow this place looks amazing!" Cream said looking at everything.

They then heard Eggman again.

 **"Welcome to the Sweet Mountain. Insulin will be provided, at a marginal extra cost. And by marginal, we mean enormous."**

"Tails, what did Eggman means by that?" Cream said questioning Tails.

"Uh don't worry about that Cream." He said to Cream. They then stopped at what looked like a plaza with gingerbread houses working as gift shops and other buildings.

"So, what do we do now?" Twilight asked looking at the houses. "I have an idea!" Sonic yelled out. _"Uh oh"_ Twilight said in her head. "How about we split up in pairs? Me and Twilight go one way and you and Cream go another way, that way we can cover more ground."

Tails thought about this and came with a conclusion. "That's a good idea Sonic, also we can keep n touch with our phones in case one of us are in trouble."

Sonic then gave him a thumbs up. "Alright then, I see ya later." Tails returned it, "Yeah, you two lovebirds have fun with each other!" He said cheekly.

" **Sh-Shut up! We're not together!"** Sonic and Twilight yelled out as they immediately blushed at the half fox's remark with Cream giggling at this. Though they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Suuuuuuuure you guys are! Later then let's go Cream!" He said as they parted ways with the odd duo. "Bye Sonic! Bye Twilight!" Cream said as she waved at them.

They waved at her back as they tried to ignore Tails's remark. "W-W-Well then shall we go then?" Sonic said as he tried to get back to his demeanor. "Y-Yes, lets." She said trying to recompose herself by breathing. They immediately went the other way.

* * *

 **(Music - Sweet Mountain Act 1)**

Sonic runs through the frosty terrain as Twilight was flying above him. They were then noticing all of the junk food that was everywhere in this place, lollipops, burgers, donuts, and popcorn everywhere. Sonic was jumping around

They stopped at a mechanical part of the place as they sat down.

"So, Twi? So here I can show you the stuff you've learned of speed and I can try to show you how to use this "boost" move!" He said to her. "Okay I'm ready!" She said giddily wanting to learn.

"Ok, so what have I told you about speed?" He said as was teaching to her.

She then was think of what she has learned from the "speed master".

"Well you've told me to raise my head, feel the wind going through my body and wings as I'm flying, and think of nothing, but the horizon ahead?" She said remembering everything that she's learned.

"Correct, but most importantly when you have time to worry, then run or fly either way is fine." He say saying words of wisdom to her.

She writes it down as she listened to him. "Ok, so how do I utilize this boost?" she said now wanting to learn this move.

"Ok to use this move you need to concentrate the energy that you have within your body, and then when flying you just let it go and fly, you got this?"

She was listening really closely to what he was saying. "Ok, can I try it?"

"Sure, let's use this road as practice." He got ready and did his trademark boost, as envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to high speeds, surpassing the sound barrier, she even notices that he creates a distortion in space around him as he started running, he stops at the end of the road and turns toward Twilight's direction.

"Okay, now you try." He yells out to her. She looks nervous at first but puts on what she likes to call her "game face" and flies off.

She flies as fast as she could as she tries to let go of the energy she had, though as she did, she noticed she was covering herself in some purple aura that looked like her magic, she was getting that same feeling from before as she felt the wind going through her face and clothes flapping in the winds.

Though she tries to turn herself as she is flying try and not crash into the surroundings, and though as she was flying in high velocity.

"SOOOOOONNNNIIIIC, HHHHHEELP, I CAN'T CONTROL THIS !" She said as she was going around in a zigzagging pattern and was almost about to fall to the floor.

Sonic was seeing this and tries to stop her as she was about to collide with the ground he catches her, but the force of her speed makes Sonic's back hit the floor, though the floor was made of cake so it softens the blow on his back. Their clothes were now covered with white frosting.

"Are you alright, Twi?" He says as he was recovering from that blow. "Well that depends, am I alive?" She jokingly says as she wipes off the frosting from her face.

"Well, yes your alive and that was AWESOME!" Twilight heard his compliment and blushed. "You looked like you were doing good, but let's try and practice a little bit more later." He said. He and Twilight were licking the frosting though. "Umm, I got to admit this cake does taste good." She nods as they get up from the hole.

"Yeah, but their not as tasty as my friend, Pinkie Pie's cakes." She said as she was wiping off the frosting from her skirt.

"Pinkie who?" He asked her

"Well it's one of my friends from my world." She said as they went on their way.

"And she's a little bit kooky at times and she might not make sense, but she makes parties for a lot of people and makes people smile, so all in all she's a great friend." She said with a smile on her face.

"Wow, she sounds interesting!" He said as he was walking.

"Well all of my friends I've made are great, well for better or worse." She said looking nervous at him.

"Well if makes you feel any better my friends are kind of crazy in there own way." He smiled as he was putting his arms behind his head, she giggled as he said that. "I guess we both have crazy friends huh?" He said as they were then laughing with each other.

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER DUO

Tails was walking alongside Cream and Cheese as they were walking through the cake filled road with Yacker floating around, as they were noticing the concessions this place had which as they were walking. Tails was still working on his translator, with him wanting to know more knowledge from Yacker, and while he was working on this Cream, Cheese, were looking around at the gingerbread houses.

"Hey Cream, don't go too far from me." He said to Cream as she was going of into a different direction.

"Don't worry I won't go far ahead." She said to Tails as she goes with her near a gingerbread house.

"Wow, I never thought they would make these things!" He said as he looks around.

"I would see this in a fairy tales that my mother would tell me about." Cream said as Cheese and Yacker were with her as they were looking around.

"Yeah, this architect on these houses look well constructed for being made of candy." He curiously looked at it's side that looked like a candy cane, he took off a piece of its side, though as he did that it then suddenly fell apart.

"Huh, I could of sworn it was stronger than that, oh well it wasn't anyone's anyway." He said as he walked away as he throw the candy cane away, though as he and Yacker walked away he noticed Cream wasn't in the area he was in.

"Cream?, CREAM! WHERE DID YOU GO?" He yelled out as he looked around quickly as he looked around.

"Ugggh, I look around for a few minutes and she just wanders off, come on Yacker we need to find Cream and Cheese." He motioned the little wisp as he went on ahead.

* * *

"Wait, Cheese please come back!" Cream said as she was running after Cheese as he was flying away.

"Cheese, is going to be angry that we're going away from him!" She said as she sees Cheese fly away from her. Then she sees a pellet of energy almost nearing Cheese. "CHEESE GET DOWN!." She yelled to her chao as it noticed the pellet nearing him and ducked out of the way.

THey then noticed who was the one that shot him, it was a Buzzer that was flying around, and it was closing in on them, Cream then thought of something.

"Cheese get him!" She called out again to her chao, it responded as it rushed towards the robot headfirst and destroy the bee robot. Then more Buzz Bombers were coming in as Cream saw them.

"Cheese, to your left!" She yelled out to Cheese. As she said that Cheese then looked to it's left and dived straight towards the bee robot. Then it zigzagged towards the other two and destroys them as well. "All right, Cheese!" Cream cheered as it did that, but then gets caught by an Egg Pawn again though it looked different then the other one she encountered as it had a chef hat and a beater in one hand. "Oh no, not again" She says to herself, now worried that she got captured again.

But suddenly, a fire ball came out of nowhere and destroys the robot holding Cream, she falls put then she notices who was the one who saved her as she recognizes her, this person had light tan skin, she had part of her hair tied upwards. She was also wearing a purple coat with white tight pants on her bottom and heels, she even had cat ears and a purple cat tail.

"Blaze! its been so long!." She said excited to see her friend and brings her into a friendly hug, as she was doing this Blaze had a smile on her face, as she was feeling happy for now seeing her old friend again. "Yes Cream it's has been so long." She says towards Cream.

They then went near an ice cream stand, Blaze ordered one for herself and for Cream. They then sat down on a table an were now eating their respected ice cream.

"So what are you doing here, Cream?" Blaze said she was eating her ice cream. "I should be asking you the same thing, Blaze!" Cream said back to her, as she was eating her ice cream.

"Well, I was checking one of the Sol Emeralds as usual, but then they started glowing, and then here I was." Blaze told to Cream. "Speaking of which, where am I exactly, I don't remember giant food in your world?"

"We're on a planet called "Sweet Mountain" where there's lots of food for some reason." Cream said to Blaze. She then looked bewildered at how Cream was saying this like it was just normal for her, then again noting about their life isn't normal, she then had a worried expression. "Wait, why are you here all alone?" She said being worried.

"Well, I'm with Tails in this place." She said kindly to Blaze.

"Well, where is he?" Blazed asked to which Cream got nervous. "Well, I lost him, because Cheese here went after you." She said to her and looking at Cheese.

"Hmmm, maybe we can go look for him then?" Blaze questioned to Cream. "Sure, I hope we find him in..." Just as she was talking she heard her named being called out. They turn around and see Tails walking up to them.

"Cream!" Tails said in a distance, and was running towards Cream. "Oh Hey Tails." Cream said to Tails.

"What did tell you about running off? Eggman's robots are everywher..." He then notices Blaze near her.

"Oh hey Blaze, it's nice to see you again." He greets to Blaze.

She noticed Tails saying hello. "It's nice to see you too, Tails." She waved her hand to him as she gave a chair for Tails as he sits down. "By the way, how did you get here?."He asks Blaze.

"Sol Emeralds." She nonchalantly said to Tails. "Oh ok then." He understands her predicament. "Hey Blaze so what do you want to come with us to see the rest of the place?" He asked towards Blaze.

"Sure, maybe you can tell me what's going on?." She said as she got up from the chair.

Cream also got up and took her hand as she motioned her and Blaze to check out another place with Tails, and Yacker following them.

* * *

 **Also Twilight's now have a sort of "Boost" move from the wisps. Though she'll need to practice it more from Sonic.**

 **The reason for Cheese being like this, it's based on the Advanced games where Cream launches Cheese at the enemy and hits it and she's broken in that game.**

* * *

 **Part 2 :Drilling On and Rocketing Off**

Sonic was running along the sides the cake colored roads as Twilight was hanging on to him as he was holding her bridal style.

"Hey Twi why can't you just keep flying? I mean I've seen you go so fast earlier?" He said complaining to her.

"Well, my wings are tired from using that boost move I used earlier." She said toward him as they were going along the road.

"Hey Twi, you better hold on to something, there are robots coming this way." He said as he tilted his head, she looked at his direction and she saw the same bee robots named Buzz Bombers heading towards them. She nodded as she braced herself for his running to take off.

He immediately kicked up his speed and now reeving through the cakes as he outran the buzz bombers.

Twilight was looking on ahead as Sonic was running as fast as he could was going from side to side. He then ran out through the curves of the roads as he was drifting through.

"Sonic, there's something up ahead!" She yelled as she pointed her hand forward. He heard as he looked on ahead and spotted a capsule containing another wisp only this time it had a triangular, colored yellow and had an orange stripe spiraling it from the bottom up.

Sonic ran forward and got knocked over the two capsules and out came the alien and it went inside Sonic and Twilight.

She and Sonic both nodded as they both saw each other's yellow glow on their bodies.

He nodded with Twilight and they both activated the power that he had within himself, as he turned into a yellow head with a drill on it's front. It then went down through the ground and was burrowing through the ground.

 _"Whoa, so this is what this guy can do, let's see what else I can do!"_ He thought to himself as he was drill through the cake like ground. He then turned around as he was navigating through the cake-like dirt as yellow crumbs were going off. As he was drilling through he came out the surface and landed on the ground, as then the yellow wisp went free from Sonic's body.

"Huh, so that was this guy does, I can drill through this ground, that cool, wait where's Twilight?" He said as he was looking around the place.

"Sonic!" Twilight was yelling from the distance as she was flying lightly and she landed towards Sonic."What happened to you?" She said to him.

"Well this little guy can apparently drill through the ground." He said pointing toward the yellow wisp flying above them. She then had a look of interest on her face as she then took out a notebook that has her marking on the front and was then writing in it.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" He said questioning her as she was writing down in her notebook. " I'm writing down the details of the wisp as this is interesting stuff." She said writing down on her notebook. As Sonic then rolled his eyes as she was doing this.

"Are you done now?" He asked her. Though as he said that she then gave him a glare at him, to which he flinched at.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M LEARNING ABOUT THE UNKNOWN!" She yelled at him. "GOT IT?" She finished as he then nodded in agreement.

She went back to writing after about a few minutes she looked about done. "Ok, I'm done let's go!" She said now looking happily as place her book away.

"Uh ok then." He said casually towards her. " _OK, then note to self never mess with Twi when she's trying to learn about something."_ He thought to himself as he stood up and grabbed Twilight and they went on their way.

* * *

 **(Sonic Colors - Sweet Mountain Act 3)**

"...and he's captured aliens with weird powers on them, and we're trying to find out what is he trying to do with them." Tails finished his story as he, Blaze and Cream were walking.

"I see, I may not know what Eggman's up to, but I'll help you and Sonic as much as I can!" She said towards Tails.

"And me and Cheese will help too!" Cream said behind Blaze with Cheese nodding with agreement.

Tails was happy as he knew his friends were agreeing with him and were wanting to help out. "Okay, let's get moving and find Sonic and Twilight!" He declared as he was pointing forward.

They pressed on as they were looking around the sweet environment, as they then discovered the giant machines that were everywhere in the place with the food under the machines.

"Well, it seems Eggman's been through here" Blaze asked as they were looking around, Tails looked around observing the technology of the surroundings.

"I know... hey what's that sound?" He says as he looks around and hears a hissing sound, Blaze and Cream were also looking around for the sound. Tails then looks behind him and notices the hole behind them, there was what seemed to be a missile readying to launch, and they were at the vicinity of it!

He looked around for cover he noticed a hole a the bottom to where they were standing on. "Quick everyone hit the deck, there a missile behind us!" He said as he ducked down in the hole. Cream and Blaze noticed the giant missile behind them."Cream, move away!" Blaze said to Cream as she and her followed Tails into the hole.

The missile then fired and went over them as they barely got away from it, the missile exploded away from them as what came out of the explosion were many jellybeans, as they were flying off in different directions and even into the hole that the three (plus chao and wisp) friends were in.

They got out of their hole to see the jelly bean scattered about everywhere, and with jellybeans on the head.

"Well... that was unexpected." Tails said surprised at what just happened, Blaze nodded in agreement with him looking just as confused. Cream picked up a jellybean, though Blaze stopped her as she was doing so.

"Cream don't eat those you don't know where it's been." She told to Cream as she placed it back down.

"Why would Eggman build a thing right there?"Cream asked to Tails as he was pondering on an answer or an explanation.

"He probably made it for Sonic if he were to come by here." Tails explained to them.

"Okay, let's try moving with caution this time okay?" Blaze said towards the group.

They all nodded in agreement, as they then went off towards the rest of Sweet Mountain.

Later...

They were still walking along the now metal roads looking out for anything that might be interesting.

"Look over there!" Cream pointed somewhere with Cheese too looking at a distance. They noticed a few Egg Pawns using beaters as weapons and were surrounding what seems to be an orange colored wisp inside a capsule.

They have that poor wisp trapped in there!" Cream said, "Chao Chao!" Cheese also yelled out as well.

"We need to save it!" She said desperately to Blaze and Tails. "Okay we'll save it you stay here." Blaze said to Cream as she agreed to her and the two went off.

The Egg Pawns then spot the two heading there way, they immediately run towards them and swing their beaters, they both dodge them easily.

Tails pressed a button on his watch and it immediately changed into a orange colored arm cannon, it then shot out a green energy ball and hits two of the egg pawns and turns them to pieces.

Blaze sped around the robots and attacked with a well timed Fire Claw as she lunged herself and hits them with her hand encased with fire, she then chained it by hitting the others as they burned down from the fire that she emitted from the attack.

After they destroyed all the robots they freed the wisp that was inside capsule, where it was an orange wisp that had it's two eyes lined up vertically, with three spheres which seemed to be it's legs.

It looked at Blaze as it was the one that freed him it was then exiced and turned into energy and went into Blaze's body, she was glowing orange as she was confused as to what is happening.

"Tails what going on why did this alien just went into MEEEEE!." She yells as she transforms into an orange rocket, and launched herself high into the sky, Tails and Cream were shocked as to what happened to Blaze.

"Blaze!" Cream yelled out to Blaze as she was going higher into the sky, she stops as she transforms back to normal, she notices that she's high in the air.

"AAAAAHHHHHH." She screams as she falls straight down, she waves her arms as she falls though as she falls she remembers a move that she had, she concentrated hard as fire from below her feet start to come up, she floats down toward where Tails and Cream are and lands as normal as you can imagine.

"Blaze, are you alright?" Cream asks her. "I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine Cream, L-L-Lets g-go." She say calmly though her face says otherwise, as she looked pale and nervous from her little "trip".

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH OUR COUPLE

(Music- Sonic Colors - Color Mix (Drilling Sweet Mountain)

As he was running through they spotted donuts and looked like they were part of a ride.

They then heard Eggman's speaker again. _"Due to cost restraints, some of the donuts used in this ride are of the stale variety. We apologize for this cost-cutting measure, and hope that you enjoy the ride."_

 _"_ Well, I didn't want to eat those anyway." Sonic said as they passed on by.

They noticed there were giant heaps of gelatin in different colors that were near the got out of Sonic arms and was then checking on them as she poked on them. "Hhhhm, this gelatin looks bouncy, maybe we should bounce on them?" Twilight said to Sonic questioningly, "Well there's no where else to go so..." He ran towards it and bounced up, though he then stomped downwards onto the gelatin and he then bounced higher towards another one.

She looked at the gelatin though as she was about to jump on though she stopped and thought to herself.

 _"Wait I can just fly up, why do I need to go on the gelatin?"_ She thought to herself, but then kinda toned it off. _"Well, I guess I could try and follow his example."_ She went upwards, though she was going nowhere as she was bouncing up and down, she then tried to stomp it and she propelled upwards and went towards where Sonic was going.

She kept on jumping through each one, she noticed she was catching up to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." She said bouncing up towards him.

"Wow Twi you made it, can you catch up with me?" He said giving a challenge towards Twilight as he bounced up to the next gelatin, she grinned at his saying at followed him. She keeps on going as she goes along with Sonic as they both jump from one gelatin to the next. They continued this until they reached the end of where the gelatin stops. Just as Sonic was reaching the end, he looked at Twilight who was keeping up with him, as he then stared down at a her thing as they were bouncing along side with her as they were continuing to go up.

 _"Ahhh, don't think of that Sonic, you're more mature than this don't stare at...her things as they bounce up and down...up and down."_ As he was in his own world he didn't see that as he crashed right into Twilight as they were both going onto the ledge.

"Ahhh, Sonic, what the hell, why did you crashed into me?" Twilight yelled at Sonic as they were both laying on the floor.

Sonic was on the floor blushing and looking down at the floor not wanting to look at Twilight.

"B-Bounce...bouncing everywhere." He said as he slurring his words.

"Bouncing? what do you mean by..." She stopped and looked down at her chest in realization to what Sonic meant by.

"WHAAAAM" She blushed as she curled her hand into a fist and slammed his head as Sonic as he feel down and held his head.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way let's press onwards." She said to Sonic as he recovered from that they then went off though as they went off Sonic then was thinking to himself.

" _Man that was... weird, it happened just like at the beach, I need to keep those feeling off especially on Twilight cause I don't want her to... think less...of"_ He stopped his train of thought as he stared at Twilight, but more specially her hips swaying from her skirt.

 _"Ga!, stop that, stop staring at that beauty of bookworm Doh!_ " He kept on arguing with himself, as Twilight looked at him with worry.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter feels off, I just finished my finals and I'm trying to get my groove back.** **I can assure you I'll try better next time.**

 **I'm trying to try some "Rated T" humor, I don't know if I succeeded or not I'll let you guy be the judge.**

* * *

 **Part 3: Pirates of the Mountains-** **Sweet Man's Chest**

As Sonic and Twilight were now running and flying through the pastry filled land,

"AAAAAAAHHHH" They stop as they hear a scream fill the air and both look around to find what was that source. "Sonic, did you hear that?" She said to him. "I don't know, it's probably not important." He said as they continued on. Then Twilight spoke up as they were heading through.

"Hey, Sonic!" Twilight flew up to Sonic. "What is it?" Sonic said to her.

"I've noticed that thing over there." She pointed over to where the giant chain is.

"Sure let's check it out, maybe we'll find some aliens to save." They then run towards a giant platform, they start walking towards something.

"Now if I were an alien in need of saving, where would I be?" Sonic said to Twilight. "Well, I don't see any wisps trapped any where or at least in those giant capsules we've seen before." She said as they were walking towards a weirdly glowing machine.

"Well, experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows, Twi can you check what this is?" He says to Twilight, "Sure I'll check what this is, but to let you know, I'm a magic user I don't know much about this type of technology." She specifically tells Sonic. "Yeah I know, but it wouldn't to look." He answered back. "Good point." She says as she was now looking at what this thing was.

Just as she was about to say what this is, they feel tremors coming from the ground as they notice a giant pirate ship floated upwards, as Twilight looked to be spooked from this.

"Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems is to kick robot butt." He says as he kicks the air. They then hear Eggman's PA announcement again.

 _"Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting, or saving any aliens."_ He speaks out as the two groaned from that announcement. Sonic walked up and looked as if he was speaking to it.

"Uh, excuse me, giant killer robot? You wanna do this the hard way or the easy way?" He says rhetorically towards it.

Then out comes from the ship a robot pirate that spun it's body around with little robot bouncing behind him, as he waved his candy-like sword at Sonic to command the cannons on his ship to fire towards Sonic and Twilight. They notice this and dodge the bomb that was sent towards them. "I could've sworn they would fire gumballs at us instead of bombs." Sonic says as he regains his footing. "Wouldn't be surprised actually." Twilight says towards him.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that. Let's dance!" He says as he jumps up towards the ship, with Twilight flying with him.

* * *

BOSS: CAPTAIN JELLY

 **(Music- Sonic Colors - vs. Captain Jelly and Admiral Jelly)**

They land on the ship and notice cannons firing cannonballs straight at them, Sonic jumped up and homing attacks them, as Twilight flew up and dodges them as well.

"Well Twilight, wish granted you said they're now firing candy at us and they are!" He said annoyingly spreading around firing at him, "Sonic, I was joking about that, well I was trying to joke like you." She said flying frantically. "Well, can't blame ya Twi, let's just fight this Blackbeard wannabe." He said as he went forward at the captain's minions as they were in his way.

Twilight flies up in the sky as the gets a visual on everything below as she dodges cannonballs being launched at her, she didn't spot where that captain robot was. _"Hmm, that robot isn't around, maybe hiding perhaps?"_

She looks over again as she doesn't spot the captain anywhere.

 _"We need to draw him out of hiding, but how?"_ She wonders as then sees spots a switch at the end of the ship. _"Bingo!"_ She flies straight down and lands near the switch, as she approaches it she gets ambushed by the captain's little minions." Gah! get away!"She says as they keep swarming her. She blasts each one of them away with her magic, she then throw the switch.

Then the ship starts to malfunction and start to sink down into what seems to tea water.

"Huh what's happening?" Sonic said as he noticed the ship shaking, he falls down the side of the ship as it was tilting, he almost hits the water. "I got ya!" Twilight yelled out as she catches Sonic just as the ship reaches the water.

"Hey thanks Twi!"

"Don't mention it!" She says as she winks at him.

They land on a spot on shore, though they met with the same robot pirate from before. It was jumping around madly and is speaking some sort of weird gibberish, as it was pointing it's sword towards Twilight. "What does he want Sonic?" She asked him. Sonic looked as the robot was making those same notions.

"Yarrrg how dare ye sink a man's ship, I mean that's just cruel, do you see me sinking others around, huh do ye?." He said as he pointed towards her.

"Well, why would you build a switch that could decimate your own ship?" She said towards the captain, it then looked nervous as he tried to come up with an answer.

She folded her hands on her chest as she was hearing him, "What did he say now?" She asked.

"Well, we had time constraints, and the boss couldn't give us enough parts just for that so...yeah." She placed her hand between her eyes and groaned. The robot captain then went back to what it was doing before as he was swinging his sword in frustration.

"But enough talk, me and the lass shall have a duel with the both of ya." He said as he brought his sword high. "And why should we duel you mister...?" She questioned his name.

"The name is Jelly, Captain Jelly to ye, and why we shall duel is for this!" He went into his pocket and brought out of his robot claw is what seemed to be a red colored jewel of sorts. Sonic saw this and was shocked as to see that one of Eggman's robots had this thing. He then went up to Twilight and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Twilight, we need to duel him, we might need that thing he has." Sonic said towards her. She blushed a little as she noticed Sonic's hands on her, "But why is that jewel important to you, plus I barely know any sword play" She questioned him. "I'll explain later, just follow my lead and duel with him, good luck." He said towards her as she moves towards Captain Jelly.

 **(Music-KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX- He's a Pirate)**

"Here! For ye two!" The robot yelled out as he throw two candy-swords towards Sonic and Twilight, they both caught them, with Twilight fumbling a little as she grabbed hers.

"Now, are ye two are ready, now have a ye!" He yelled out as he swung at Twilight, she noticed him swinging his sword and as she blocked the hit from him as she staggers from the parry, he then tries to take advantage by swinging at her, though Sonic stops him from hitting her as he gets his sword away from her.

"Careful, Twilight!" Sonic said as he went forward to slash at him. He dodges the slashes Sonic keeps throwing by using his built-in thrusters. He jumps as he throws the sword from him as they both clash with one another, each one trying to one-up the other as they were both walking around in a circle. Twilight was standing there looking at them she thought of about how she can fight him.

" _He's small for an attacker, but he looks like he can hit hard."_ She looked at Sonic and Captain Jelly as their swords clashed with one another, the sounds of candy metal clashing. _"Wait I think... I notice something!"_ She looks as she was watching them, as they were fighting she sees that Captain Jelly looks as if he has a pattern. "That's it!" She runs towards the fight.

"Your pretty good for a stubby little robot." Sonic yelled out as he and Jelly were slashing at one another, and were both up "Yaaargh, you're not so bad yourself boy, but how long can yee keep it up.?" He said as he did the same.

Then Twilight tries to swing at him as Sonic and the captain were both fighting and in there she stops him as he stumbles and and now tries herself to swing at him. As he recovered, she went towards Sonic to tell him, "Sonic, I figured out something about him!" She whispered to Sonic to make sure Jelly doesn't hear, he stops and grabs her and zooms away with he " What did you figure out?" He whispered to her as they talking with each other.

"What are ye two talking about?, stand and fight ye scallywags!" He yelled out loud as he was angrily swinging his sword at nothing. "We'll be right there Jelly-Belly." Sonic said joking around. "So what is it you want to tell me?" He asked her. "We'll, I've been looking at you two fighting, I think I've figured out how he attack."

"Well, what are ya waiting for? Tell me!" He said to her. "Ok, I'll tell you." She went to his ear and whispered what she knows. "You got that?" "Ok, I'm all set, let's get this guy!" He yelled out as they both ran into his direction.

"Alright Jelly-Belly, let's dance!" He said as they went in after him. Jelly went straight into them,Twilight parries his attack and Sonic went in to cuts one of his sides. He tries to slash at both of them, thou they both were holding their own as Sonic tries to trick him by striking him quickly and Twilight stabbing him trying to find a weak spot.

As they keep doing this as Jelly swings back-to-back at both of them, they both dodge-roll out of that swing, with the blade slightly grazing Sonic's shoulder though he powered through the graze.

Sonic then swings at his hat, it comes off show a big yellow spot on his head.

"Yaargh NOOO, not me hat, I've uh got eh bald spot." He said as he was trying to get back his hat. "Is that the weak spot you were saying?" Sonic asked, she nodded.

"Twi, Upward slash!" He yelled out and they both slash up at his body. "Now, downwards!" They then brought their swords down at him as he lookes paralized for their swings. "OK then ,let's finish this!" They both nodded at each other and both rushed at him at great speed.

"SHIIIIING" They both slashed his head, he tried to feel his head but then fell down, and dropped the emerald out of his pocket.

"You two...got me, the emerald's your's." He then exploded destroying himself.

 **(Music Stops)**

They both placed their swords into the ground as they walked away, and Sonic went for the red emerald. "Great job with the swordplay, Twilight! How did you learn to swordplay like that?" She blushes as she hears the compliment from Sonic. "Well, I've dealt with pirates before hand in one of my adventures and I've had some practice with my BBBFF." She said as she placed one of her arms behind her head.

"Your what?" he asked. "It stands for Best Big Brother Friend Forever." She answered him. "Oh, well that makes sense."

"OK, then let's go check that generator." He said to her as they both went back to the generator, she looked at it again with no distractions, "Well Twi what do you think this is?" He asked her as she was looking through it."It looks like it's powering the giant chain behind us, that's keeping this planet within range of the other one."

I'm gonna try and shut it down." She said. She looks over the panel and finds the switch, she flips it and from behind them the chain starts to lose it lighting.

Then as they were going away, Tails, Cream, and Yacker walked up to them. "Hey Tails! You miss the BBBE!"

"Huh" Tails asked in confusion. "Best Boss Beating Ever!" Sonic said while doing poses. Tails and Cream looked confused as they said that, and Twilight looked embarrassed from his display of goofiness, while Yacker was just staring at them. Blaze then walked over to them.

"Oh hey Blaze, it's nice to see you here!" Sonic said seeing Blaze with the group. "It's nice to see you here too Sonic." She said to Sonic as they went to shake hands, while they were doing this Twilight looked a little worried about what was happening.

"Hey, you look pale, what happened to you?" He said as he looked at her face. "Oh um nothing." As soon as Sonic touched her face to check on her, she felt some surge of something within her. " _Wha-what's this feeling, I feel?"_ She said as she placed her hand on her chest. He then went to Tails to talk with him.

"So, has Yacker given you any more information or limericks, or whatever it is he's spouting?"

"Well first, remember this translation stuff isn't 100%." Tails said while carrying his translator. "Trust us, we remember." Sonic said jokingly.

"Well, it seems an evil man and you might know him who they call "Baldy Nosehair" was."

As soon as he said that Sonic, Cream, and Twilight were now laughing out loud from the name. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Baldy Nosehair?! That's the best thing that I've heard all day! I've got to remember that one!" He said as he fell down laughing.

"Ha ha ha, I know I'm already writing down." Twilight said as she was giggling as well.

Tails then went serious after his laughter."Anyways he's draining them of their power, ALL of their power, and using it for an evil... aquatic mammal? An evil dolphin? No, a porpoise! Oh An "evil purpose!"

"That's great intel. Keep working on it." He then was running off. "Hey, where ya goin'?"

"To find Baldy McNosehair, of course. Ha ha! I'm totally calling him McNosehair." He was about to run off, but felt a force stopping him.

"No you don't mister, you got a wound on your shoulder." She pointed to the wound on his shoulder. "What I'm feeling fiaaaahgh." He yelled out as he felt the wound hurting. "Would you run that by me again?" She said with her eyes lowered and a grin.

"Alright alright, I'll get fixed up, ya happy?" He admits to her as she smiles with her. "OK, then, let's go back to the ship!" She said as she was grabbing his arm with her looking really glad that she's holding his arms.

Blaze noticed this, "Hey Tails, who's that?" "Oh that's Twilight, the girl I mentioned, I'll explain later." Tails said to her as they went with Twilight.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN EQUESTRIA**

Spike was working in the library, still doing his chores per usual of his day. Though as he finished he looked around and felt a feeling he didn't want to feel, lonely. Though he had his friends visit him everyday, and he had Owlowiscious with him in the library, he started to miss Twilight.

"Man, I'm starting to miss Twilight." As he was working, Owlowiscious was hanging around him. "Hoo." He called out to Spike, he turned around as he heard him.

"Twilight, you know your owner, oh sorry I keep doing that." "Hooooo" The owl said as it went onto Spike's shoulder frowned when he said that.

"Yes, I know you miss Twilight too, but I swear we're doing everything to try and bring her back!" Spike said proudly. The owl then went back to his resting place and slept.

Spike then sighed as he was still cleaning the library, "Hey Spike!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere. "What is it Pinkie."

"I've got something for you." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pink poofy hair.

Spike got it and looked at it, "Pinkie, it's a note." He looked at the piece of paper that had a picture of a musical note.

Yeah, but turn it around there's a letter!" She said with a grin on her face. He turned the paper around and there was a picture of the letter A. Spike frowned as he was confused at her antics.

"Pinkie what are you trying to tell me?" She frowned at his negativity. "Jeez you killjoy, I'm just trying to make you laugh, you've been in this library all week and all of our friends have been worried about you especially Rarity." She said to him looking worried.

"Well, I'm trying to find some way to bring Twilight back, and I'm not resting until I find a way." He said as he was looking through a book. He suddenly felt something resonating in his stomach. "BUUUUUURP." He felt a letter came out. He looked at it and read it. He closed it and went upstairs urgently.

Pinkie looked to see what was up with Spike. "Spike, what happened?" She asked him.

"Princess Celestia called, she said she might be on to something about Twilight, we need to go to Canterlot." He said coming down the stairs.

She then raised her hands and placed them in a salute with her smile. "Okey Dokey, then I'll tell every one else." She bounced out of the library.

Spike then looks at a picture of Twilight and him, and had a sad look on his face. "Don't worry Twilight we'll find you."

* * *

 **Okay, another chapter done:D Sorry if if the boss was different, I wanted to put something different if only because the original felt boring and I wanted to be something in theme hence the pirate battle at the end.**

 **And now with Sweet Mountain done, now it's on to Starlight Carnival, and I've got a few ideas for that zone.**

 **I hope that I made this stage a good one, leave a review on this story for any questions or ideas you guys have, or PM me that works too.**

 **Have a good day/night and take care!**


	14. Starlight Carnival

**Starlight Carnival**

 **Part 1: Sparkling Lights, and the Blue Boxes**

Where we last left our heroes again, they luckily teleported back to the Egg Shuttle with use of Twilight's magic. Twilight was tending to Sonic's wound in another room, and were really lucky they found a lone room in the ship.

He took off his shirt for Twilight to tend to the wound a little better, though at first she kinda needed to get used to looking at his bare chest as she was mesmerized again as she saw it like on the beach. She was putting the finishing touches as she was wrapping the bandages on his shoulder, Sonic was relaxing as she was doing this.

"And done, just don't put to much force on this shoulder, and it'll be alright." She said as she used her magic to place the first-aid kit back in the compartment.

Sonic got up and was stretching his body. "Thanks Twi, really needed that." She then left a smile for him. "Your welcome, Sonic it was nothing, just remember not to push yourself doing these things, I worry about you Sonic." She said sternly. "Well thanks Twi, for your...help." Sonic said, Twilight then looked in joy. "Your welcome Sonic."

She then looked at the red emerald that they got from the robot pirate.

"So, Sonic you were going to tell me what's special about of these things." She said as she looks at the emerald's red glow.

"Well, this is called a Chaos Emerald, they are seven magical jewels that contain unlimited power." She got surprised as he said that. "Really now, these seven things have unlimited power?" She said.

"Yeah, we sometimes use them in certain situations and beat ." He said nervously. She then went up to him as their faces were near each other.

"You have to let me study these things!" She pleaded to Sonic, he then was nervous at what she said,"Well I don't know these things are dangerous if not handled correctly." He said worried about what would happen. "Oh come on let me look at it, PLEAAAAAASE?" She said while putting on her "cute" face.

He reeled in as she pulled that tactic on him, "Ok Ok I'll let you look at it just don't do that again." He said to her. "YAAAY." She then jumped for joy.

Though after she did her little squeal, he then saw something wrong here.

"Hey Twilight, are you alright?" He asked being concerned with her, " she looked surprised as he said that. "What are you talking about?" She asked questionably.

"I can see it in your eyes, their twitching are you feeling ok?" He asked towards Twilight, She breathed a sigh as she stares at the window.

"Well, I've just have this weird feeling, ever since I've got that wisp energy, I've gotten this bad feeling that something might happen." She said as she was touching the window.

Sonic came up to her and place his hand on her shoulders. "Twilight, nothings going to happen, if anything happens I'll protect you anyway I can." She then was getting warmer with him assuring him. "And I know you can take care of yourself and all that, but I'm just wanting to be there if anything happens to you." He said to her.

"And you know, if you're feeling stressful I got something that might work out." He asked her.

"What is it?" He then came close up to Twilight to which she felt uncomfortable."I'll show you." He said and had a grin on his face. She blushed as she heard this.

* * *

Blaze, Cream, and Cheese were looking out though the windows looking out into space, with Tails at the back still working on his Miles Electric with Yacker looking at him. Though as they were watching

"Hey Blaze?" She said looking at Blaze who was looking at the window. "What is it Cream?" She said to her.

"How have you been doing in your world?" Cream asked Blaze. "Well, it's been going by very peaceful, I mean Eggman Nega has been attacking a few times, but we managed." Blaze said with a smile with her face.

"That's great, how's Marine been doing then?" Tails asked. "She's been fine, she's getting better at building things, and even if she a little annoying." They started laughing as then they stopped abruptly as Tails and Blaze both heard something, it was low but they could still hear it, they looked across as they noticed it was coming from the other room.

"Tails." Blaze said to Tails who nodded in agreement, they both went towards the room.

They both placed their ears onto the door so they could hear what was going on in there.

"Oh, uhhhh, ohhhhh ." A moaning was heard on the other side, which they assume that voice was Twilight's.

"How do you like these, does it feel good and relaxing?" They heard Sonic's voice, they were surprised and nervous as to what they think were they doing. "Yeah, it does feel relaxing, can you probabibily do it over there?" She asked. "Sure." They then hear a beating sort-of noise, as they were hearing this they couldn't help but blush at this.

Tails then slamed opened the door and wanted to know what was going on. They then see what was going on.

Twilight was laying face first on a table as Sonic was on her side, still without a shirt and had his hands on Twilight's back. They hear the door open and they both notice Tails and Blaze in the room.

"Guys, w-w-what are you doing?" Twilight said as they were staring at them. "Oh, uh we thought you guy were uh well uh." Blaze said blushing at the situation they were in and not wanting to tell them.

Sonic and Twilight then thought what were they were thinking they were doing, the deeper they thought, the more blushed both of them got.

"Wait, NO, NO, WE WERE'NT DOING ANY OF THAT, HE WAS MASSAGING ME TO CALM ME DOWN THAT'S ALL!" Twilight yelled out as she was waving her arms around like crazy, Y-YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID, I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP OUT WITH HER STRESS!" Sonic yelled out with Twilight.

Tails and Blaze then laughed as they were noticing them both were noticing them stammering. Then suddenly they hear Eggman's voice again from the speakers.

 **Next stop: the Starlight Carnival. The sheer scale of our illuminated space fleet is sure to make you feel small and insignificant by comparison**.

Sonic then went to change the subject. "Hey look something completely different, let's pay attention to that!" He said pointing to the windows and putting on his shirt. They noticed outside there were a fleet of colorful spaceships going through there. "Alright, guys let's go and get ready for landing!" Twilight said pushing Tails and Blaze out of the room.

She then breathed a sigh of relief as they left, and then notices Sonic leaving out of the room too, she had another weird feeling, _"Ok this one feels different than last time, is this like what Cadence says it is, love?"_ She then nodded her head in disagreement, _"No it can't be, it's not like he likes me right?"_ She said as she too left the room.

 _"_ **Please each one of you passengers take this oxygen-gum before taking off to the Starlight Carnival, take a few chews and it will allow you to breathe in space, have a nice day!"**

They all looked at one another but shrugged it off and listened to the recorded message, and each one of them took a piece of gum, they chewed it and went off their ways.

* * *

They get off the shuttle and they reached the main area of the Starlight Carnival which was on one of the many spaceships in the area, there were many lights and colors everywhere, there was music was playing to match the place in its own strange tune. They looked out and saw the neon lights and colors everywhere were really bright, it was like an actual carnival.

"Wow this place looks pretty!" Cream said looking around. Yeah it does look pretty Cream, although a little too bright for my taste." Tails said to Cream as he placed his hand near his eyes to cover up the lights going into them.

Sonic was also looking at this place as he then notices a hole near them, he goes to Twilight to ask her something.

"So Twilight, you ready?" He said toward her, she looked confused as to what he mean of that.

"Uhh, Ready for what?" She asked him, he answered her question by grabbing her and going off into the inside of a spaceship.

 **(Music-Sonic Colors - Starlight Carnival Act 1)**

They fell as Sonic then let go of Twilight.

"Hey, race ya!" Sonic yelled to Twilight as he went off, she heard this cry as she puffed her face at Sonic's competitiveness.

 _"So he wants to race, does he well I'll give you one you blue bozo!"_ She thought as she flew after Sonic.

She went out the tunnel and out what seemed to be just empty.

 _"Where did Sonic go? He didn't just... No"_ She looked down to check whether Sonic might of fell. "Hey Twilight!" She heard Sonic's voice as she looked everywhere to see where was he.

She found where the voice was as Sonic seemed to be running on a purple road that's going in-between him.

"Sonic how are you doing that?" Twilight yelled out to him, "I dunno I just ran through and suddenly this thing is leading me somewhere." He yelled out to Twilight,

"Do you even know where are you going?"

"Come-on we're still racing are we?" He yelled out, she got her serious face and went to follow Sonic and his purple appearing road.

There were fireworks going off everywhere and spaceships going through them as Twilight was flying near Sonic, both trying to get ahead of one another. He then sees the road stopping as he hops from one part to next and goes into a float.

Twilight notices this and decides to wait for Sonic to come out. _"Might as well wait for him, there's no use going on if the other isn't following."_

For a few minutes of waiting she sees Sonic coming out of the bottom of the float, as he himself floated down, she goes down to meet then gave off a grin and her in a relaxed pose. "Hiya!, lovely day for a race eh?" She said cheeklly to Sonic as she then took off in a flash, Sonic then gets on another road and began giving chase to her.

They keep going with both of them going neck-and-neck with each other, as they spot Motor Bugs getting near them. He motioned his arms to signal Twilight, she went to him to figure out what he wanted.

"Let's show these slowmos what speed is!" She nodded as they both sped past the Motorbugs with both using their respective boost move, they go across a worm hole that had ships coming out of the other side.

Twilight flys over to the other side of the ship, as the path Sonic was taking was going through the side of the ship.

"Hey Twilight!" He calls out to her as she come towards him. "What is it?" He then jumps off the path of light and tackles her as they get thrown into the ship, with both of them crashing on-top one another. Twilight gets off and angrily points to Sonic.

"Hey, why did you dragged me with you? She yelled at him, Sonic then had a smile on his face, "I wanted you to experise this with me, and not fly around the ship like a cheater." He said to her.

She thought to herself and she had to admits that he had a point, they then proceeded onwards through the ship.

They went off as they destroyed the Egg Pawns of the place which in Starlight Carnival they were wearing marching hat, and playing trumpets.

"Hey Twi, look at those guys, they look like they want to start up a band!" He pointed to the robots. Twilight looked as well, "Who are they performing for anyway?" They both look around as they see nothing but machines. they both shrugged it off as they destroyed them, and went off their way. They then bump into another capsule.

"Sonic, look another wisp!" She said as she opened the capsule to release it, she then takes out her book to right in it. This one had three eyes like the orange one, but its body was a blue square.

"Hey he's my color, how ya doing buddy." He welcomed the wisp as it was staring at both of them. It was then nodded its head as it might of signified it was alright. Twilight went up to talk towards it. "So what can you do?"

It wondered about her question, and flew forward towards some blue cubes, and blue rings. "Hmm what could this mean?" Twilight wondered to herself. The blue wisp transformed into energy and went into her body, she wondered on what kind of power this.

She then concentrated on this power and transformed into what seems to be a blue cube, she then stomped on the ground as the shock-wave turns the blue boxes into blue rings and vice versa. She transforms back to normal, but with a glow on her body and a ticking noise in her mind. "Wait what could oh!" She notices the change of the blue objects.

"Sonic, come on, I think I know how to use this!" She tells Sonic, the blue haired boy agrees as they hop on top of the cubes, as they went on she used it again as other rings that were in the way turned into cube platforms for them to go over. They repeated this as they got to the other side. The blue color faded and the blue wisp came out of her.

"Well, that was interesting how'd you do it?" Sonic asked as she wrote in her book about the blue wisp.

"It was simple really, the rings and cubes were aligned in which I could use the blue wisp's power to change them whenever I like to, I had to strategise where to use it and when to use it." She said gleefully. "Well, that's cool I guess." He said with little to no enthusiasm.

She heard this and then went up to his face. "Are you kidding me, these are the kind of strategy puzzles I love to solve." She yelled at him.

"Okay, okay, I get it, let's just keep racing." He said as they now were leaving.

As they were running through the crushing ceilings, they found their way off the ship as Sonic went on the light road as Twilight flew near him just to make sure he doesn't get on the wrong path.

The light path ended again as Sonic then was free falling into a ship, Twilight dive-bombed after him and as Sonic reached the end of the finish he got dragged down by Twilight as she touched the floor before he did.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sonic said to Twilight, as she was laughing. "That was for before, now we're even!"

After that Sonic then started laughing with her. As they did that for a minute or two they got back up and went off to look for more wisps to free.

" _Wow that was...fun."_ She thought to herself as she smiled.

* * *

 **I'm feeling real good knowing that you guys are reading this story, I'd be really happy if you guys can comment on my story, I really want to see what you guys think of this story since I really put a lot of work into this.**

 **I've had that massage idea in my head for a few weeks and I wanted to put this in since I thought it was pretty funny.**

 **Expect some more awkward moments between the two of them.**

 **I also gave the Blue Wisp to Twilight because the Cube allows you to plan out where to go, and how she works I think it was a good thing.**

* * *

 **Part 2: The Thief and a Love Trap**

Twilight was sitting down next to Sonic on a ship as they were looking at the majestic light show they were showing in space, they both finished their race and Twilight won, they were taking a break.

She then look in the direction of Sonic. "Cool, sparkle city." Sonic said looking out on the colorful landscape before them. "You know this place would be something like for you Twilight what with all the sparkles and stuff." He asked her.

"Well, I could make a light show like this one, but yeah this place looks like a whole bunch of jewels shining!" Twilight said.

Sonic then looked at Twilight and how she was mesmerized at the beauty of space and the fireworks, it gave him a sense of happiness that she was enjoying this, while Twilight was engrossed by the spectacle she was enjoying the company of Sonic being with her.

Blaze was behind them, as she followed them both, and looking at them also looking at the lights. " _Wow this place does look beautiful."_ She then looks at the two who are watching the light show.

"Well that's just my sort of place." A voice out of nowhere said.

Sonic and everyone else reacted to the voice and wondered where that voice came from. "Huh, who said that?" He yelled out, Twilight then readied her hand as it glowed with a purple light. "Show yourself!" She said to the unknown voice.

The voice heard them as the person in question came down from a spot in the shadows, a woman appears who has bat ears on top of her head. She had pink eye-shadow on her eyes, she had on a tight-fitting dark purple outfit, which exposes most of the chest, behind her she had a pair of wings and with a pink bodice-like garment and belt with a heart-shaped buckle, she had white gloves with a thick pink cuff like to those at the top of her boots, she had dark purple boots with thick pink collars and box-like white and pink squares below the collars and pink and white heels, her name is Rouge.

"Hello, there Blue, who your lady friend next to you?" She said as she was going towards the two, she then had a surprised look. "OMG, I never thought you would have a girlfriend." Twilight then blush madly from that exchange from her.

"I always thought you would always be the lone wolf like Shadow." She said as she was patting his back, though the look on his face was priceless as he blushing madly like Twilight.

"N-n-n-no, Rouge, we're not dating she's j-just a friend, nothing else." Sonic said stuttering as Twilight was nodding madly agreeing with him.

She then look disappointed at his sentence he said. "Really, you two aren't with one another?" They both nodded as they really felt embarrassed.

"Well phooey, you two look so cute with one-another, I could of sworn you two were together." She said towards them.

"Okay to change the subject, this girl's with me, name is Twilight Sparkle, shes from another world and shes hanging with me until we can find a way back to her world." He introduces her to Rouge. "Twilight, this is Rouge, she's a world class thief." Twilight came up to her to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Rouge." She said greeting the bat-like girl, Rouge then shook her hand. "Likewise, and please call me Rouge." She then placed her mouth to her ear. "Tell me is Big Blue treating you well?" Twilight then blushed at that statement, "Well, yes if you want a correct answer, in what your saying ...debatable." She looked downwards in embarrassment.

"And who's your friend over on the other side?" She yelled out, as Blaze heard this and went out of her hiding place, Both Sonic and Twilight notice her come out. "Hello, there." She said calmly to Rouge. My name is Blaze, I'm a friend of Sonic's.

"Well anyway, what are you doing here Rouge?" Sonic asks Rouge as he and Twilight recomposed themselves.

"I'm here on a job, blue, someone wanted me to check this place out." She said to Sonic.

"Oh really? Who sent you?" Sonic questioned Rouge.

"A lady never tells. Plus, it's client privilege." Rouge said to Sonic.

Twilight was thinking on how she sees her and feels like she's a shady character, and to her credit she's not wrong, the outfit she wears looks really flashy for a thief and she even reminds her of her friend Rarity well without her being a thief. Also there was also something off about her that rubs her the wrong way though she couldn't put her finger on it.

While she was thinking of that Rouge was thinking to herself. " _Well, these two look like they might like each other, maybe I can show them that place I saw, that will be interesting."_ She came up to them as they were having a conversation with Blaze.

"Hey you two!" The two of them heard Rouge. "I think I might of found something." She said towards them.

"Oh really, whatcha find?" He asked her. It's something that might look suspicious, and I think you two could look at this." She said to them.

Blaze then went up towards Rouge. "Wait why can't I go with them?" Rouge placed her gloved finger on her mouth. "Shhhhhh, I'm gonna try something." She said, though Blaze looked confused at her wording.

They both looked at each other. "Give us a minute." They walked a few inches away from Rouge and Blaze to talk with each other. Sonic placed his arms around his chest and was thinking to himself.

"Sonic, I don't trust her, she rubs me the wrong way." She said worrying about Sonic.

"Well, maybe we'll find more wisps there that are trapped, let's give her chance since I know her...somewhat." He said nervously.

"What do you mean "somewhat" I thought she was one of your friends?" Twilight asked Sonic as he said that.

Sonic then looked nervous as she questioned about that. "Well, not really friend per say, more like she's an acquaintance at best, though I think we can trust her." He said while smiling. She frowned at him saying this, though smiled.

"Well ok than...I trust you then." Twilight said towards him, they then go back to Rouge.

"Alright Rouge, lead the way." She said towards Rouge. "Okay sweety, just follow me." She said as she waved her hands and flew off, and the three go and follow her.

* * *

They follow her by going through the purple road going through space, with Blaze being nervous by not looking down she had to be held by Sonic, much to Twilight's dismay.

They finished going through the purple road, as they landed inside a ship that has what seemed to go through a tunnel. Sonic placed Blaze back on the floor and they go towards the tunnel where Rouge was standing near the tunnel.

"So Rouge is this the place your talking about?" Sonic asked to Rouge. She nodded and pointed at the boat.

"Yes, I've tried to get in here though they won't let me in because I'm not with someone else." She said.

"Who did you need to go in?" Twilight asked. "A couple."

Though as said those words the two looked at each other and looked away as two then blushed at this.

"So you mean..." Sonic asked nervously. "Yep they'll let you two can go in there, because they'll think you two are a couple." Rouge said with a grin on her face.

Blaze looked surprised as she heard this, she then wondered what was Rouge trying to do to them.

"B-B-But we're not a couple, we're just friends!" Twilight said desperately.

"Well you two sweethearts can pretend to be one, and go in." She teased the two of them.

They then thought about what she said, "P-P-Pretend to be one?" Twilight said as her thoughts were clouded by images of her and Sonic on a date.

"All right, Twi, you ready?" Sonic said trying to stay calm in this situation. Twilight also tried to stay calm and not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Sonic or everyone else. "Ok, I'm good, let's get on." She said towards Sonic, they then proceeded towards the boat on water.

The robot on the booth spots the two of them going onto a swan type boat, he gave the signal that they were alright to enter.

"PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS AND LEGS IN THE RIDE AT ALL TIMES, SAFE TRAVELS SWEET COUPLE." He said to them, as they blushed again from that remark, nonetheless they went on forward through the river.

Blaze then went up to Rouge now that Sonic and Twilight were now off of earshot. "So, Rouge what were you trying to do with them?" Blaze asked wanting to know.

Rouge smiled as Blaze asked this question. "Well, I saw I these two were looking at each other and how they both are I'm pushing them together as it were."

"Oh, you noticed it too didn't you?" Blaze asked Rouge. "Yep, those two look good for one another." Rouge said towards Blaze.

* * *

Sonic and Twilight were on the boat sitting next to one another as both were looking away from one another as the boat was drifting through the water in a quiet pace.

They both were not saying a word on what's happening on the boat ride through the tunnel, because none of them can't see anything.

 _"Well, at least this can't get anymore awkward."_ Twilight said in her head.

(Suddenly the song Careless Whisper then starts playing in the dark tunnel.)

 _"DAMN YOU EGGMAN!"_ She said in her mind.

"Hey uh Twilight?" Sonic suddenly brakes the silence. "Yes what is it Sonic?" Twilight asked.

"Do you think you can turn on a light? I can't see anything."

"I can try." She said to Sonic. She tries lighting up their surroundings with her magic, and it did as purple light emerged from her hand and it started to surround both of them.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked Twilight

"Your welcome, though I don't think I can keep up the light, since I feel a little tired from using my magic." Twilight said.

"Well if that's the case, then turn it off, I don't want the beautiful princess to be tired." Sonic said in a mock regal voice. "OK, mister but please don't use treat me like a princess, (most of the time.) She smiled and agreed and stopped the light from shining and they were both again shrouded in darkness.

They were again silent as both were finding the words to say without bringing up the obvious elephant in the room. Both of them in the tunnel of love, alone together. She then tries to talk.

"Do you see anything wrong in this place?." He asked. "I can barely see anything, though I don't notice anything wrong here, maybe we should just relax?" Sure I'd be down for that." He said as he then relaxes on the boat, Though Twilight felt some uncertainty with herself.

"Hey, Sonic do you think you can hold my hand?" She says casually. "What?! Are you really that scared right now?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"I'm not scared, I'm just...wanting to make sure someone is there." Twilight said shyly and looked away, even though she couldn't see anything in the dark.

Sonic reluctantly agrees and grabs her hand and hold it tightly, she feels his hand grasping hers, and felt secure. Though as they kept going on she liked the feel of the warmth of her hand and were both. "Sonic can you scoot up a little towards me?"

"Let me guess, you want to be more secure?" She was silent for a few seconds and responded with a small "Maybe."coming from her voice. He sighed and did what she wanted to make her feel more comfortable, he scooted a little near her though he couldn't tell is he was close, he kept going until he feels her body near her, he could feel her skirt going against his pants.

"I-Is that close enough?" He asked her, "Yes, that's close enough Sonic." she felt nervous as her body was frozen as she felt nervous, she then felt an arm go over her shoulder. "What a little too much?" He asked Twilight.

"N-N-No, i-i-it's alright, you can leave those arms there, I don't mind." She told him. Though in her mind she was panicking.

 _"My gosh, I've never felt this way before."_ She then hits herself mentally. _"Pull yourself together Twilight! Maybe can I make a move on him? Maybe I'll try something, welp here goes nothing!"_

She then places her arms around his waist, he felt her arms around him though as she did so he did as well since she said she wanted to be more secure. _"I know she wants to be secure, but eh I'm doing what she says."_

He then felt warmer as he feels something coming towards his face, it slowly gets closer and closer until he felt something pecking his cheek.

He then felt that same emotion like before, though he wanted to try something as well, " _D-D-Did she kiss me on the cheek? I need to make one too!"_

He encouraged himself as he went in giving a kiss on Twilight's cheeks though the boat rocked as he did that and his lips went onto her own. She felt it as she saw He placed his arms around Twilight as she place her arms on his chest, and her wings flare up from the intense emotion shes feeling from that peck she got and gave.

Then a camera flash came out of nowhere, and the two then reacted to it as they both went off each other.

"What was that?" Twilight's voice was heard. "I don't know it was a flash or something." He responded, they then see a light on the edge of the tunnel. They go into the light and see land coming up to them.

They get out of the swan boat, but notice two line of pictures coming out from the swan boat, Sonic and Twilight both picks up the pictures, but as they did so they sees them as there were three pictures one of them is both of them hugging, the second Twilight kissing Sonic's cheek with him looking surprised and the last one is both of them kissing each other, they both blushes immensely with Twilight's wings going off again.

Twilight then grasped Sonic's shirt and both of their faces were touching as she said something to him.

" **We...never...speak of that moment...again, not to each other and surely not to anyone else, GOT IT?"** She said angrily as he sees flames coming out of her hair."Okay, Okay I won't mention this anyone besides I have dignity too you know."He nodded quickly but noticed something and mentions something to her.

"Hey what's up with your wings?" He said as Twilight notices her wings pointing upwards. "Uhmmm, it's a...thing us creatures in my world have when we feel intense emotions like love, our wings are connected to our nervous systems."

Sonic then thought about what she said and came with a smile on his face. "So your saying that's a wing bon-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Twilight noticed what he was about to say and she quickly placed her hand onto his mouth to stop him from saying it.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" She said angrily to him. He smile as she noticed him not wanting to be inappropriate. He then took off her hand.

"OK, OK then I'll stop, I just love seeing you flustered, and angry, your cute while your like this." He grinned as Twilight looked down in embarrassment.

They then noticed some footsteps coming by, Twilight then pulled Sonic collar up again. "Sonic, they're coming, act natural, and hide the pictures!" She whispered to Sonic, he agreed and hides them into his pocket.

Blaze and Rouge came in through the exit and were seeing Sonic and Twilight near each other as they were coming around.

"Well, hey you two lovebirds, did you have fun in there?" She teased the both of them as they looked down from them.

"Uh, we looked around the place, t-t-there was no wisps in the tunnel anywhere, you might of gotten false information or something." Twilight said while looking down.

"Did you guys have a good time in there?" Rouge said teasingly to them, they nodded as they both slowly said "Sorta maybe?"

She then went towards Twilight and goes towards her ear and begins whispering to her away from Sonic's hearing. "Whatcha two do in there? Did you make out?" She said to her, she blushes as she hears this. "No ,we didn't do anything in there I swear!" She said whispering as quietly as she could.

"Suuuuure you did, anyway I'll give you a piece of advise for you two, don't let him slip away from you and act out while you can." She tells Twilight as she listens closely. She nods and says. "OK I got you I'll take those lessons to heart." Rouge then smiles at her. "OK then.

She then went towards the Sonic and grabbed both of their necks with both of her arms. "Well I hope you you two had a great time in there, but I got to be going." Rouge said feeling ecstatic that her plan worked.

Then they heard other footsteps coming in notice Tails, Cream, and Yacker coming through the entrance. "Hey Sonic!" He said as he went forward to Sonic. "Oh what's up Tails, where'd you two go?" Sonic's mood changed when he saw Tails.

Tails also noticed Rouge was here. "Rouge what are you doing here?" He asked Rouge. "I'm on a job." She then goes out towards the exit. "Seeya!" She says as she fly away to the exit.

"Well, me and Cream were just trying to navigate through this carnival." He then showed them the hovercraft they gotten. "Luckily we "found" a hovercraft that could use to get around from ship to ship, we also wanted to go see the light speed electrical parade though it ended before the announcement said there was." He said to them,

"Hey what did you guys do?" Cream asked though they looked away nervois as to what they just did and didn't want to tell them.

"Uh, we went on a ride, A ROLLER-COASTER RIDE yeah we went on one here!" She said quickly, tough Tails pondereed on what she said.

"That's weird they're aren't any around here?" Well whatever." He then motioned his hands to the exit. "Come on, let's go!" He said as he and Cream went out with Blaze following them.

Sonic and Twilight then look at each other and laugh, then they went with the others.

 _"I wonder when I can admit to him/her."_ Sonic and Twilight thought to themselves.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Ponyville**

Rarity is working on her clothes as she was putting the finishing touches on her new one she was working on, she then got it out of her table and then got it onto her manikin. She then looks at the time and puts away her things.

"Oh my goodness, it's almost 2:00 I need to meet up with Twili..." She then stops as she then comes to a realization.

"Oh right I forgot, Twilight isn't here." She said as she was then sad as remembers that Twilight isn't here.

"I really miss Twilight, we usually have our meet ins at the spa and we talk about our day, it's just not the same without her here." She said as she looks at her picture of her with the others.

"Hey Rarity?" A voice was heard from across the room, she looked and see's her sister Sweetie Belle peeking from the door.

Rarity sees this and puts the picture back on the desk. "Oh um, hello Sweetie Belle darling, what is it?" She said trying to save face and not worry her sister.

"I wanted to ask if I could go and hang out with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom?" She asked her. Rarity lost her nervous look and had a normal look. "Oh, yes that's alright Sweetie you can go play with your friends, just don't hurt yourselves or get in trouble for that matter." She said to her.

Sweetie Belle then looked at her sister and noticed something. "Sis are you feeling ok? You look sad." She said to her sister, Rarity then looked surprised.

"Wha-What are talking about?" She said in mock confusion. "Well, you've been looking at your picture more often, and you han." She then got interrupted by her sister.

"No little sister, I can assure you I'm alright, go play with your friends, don't worry about me!" She tells her. "O-O-OK then if you say so." She said nervously and slowly scooted off and went out of her sister's room.

Rarity then sighed relief that she didn't want her sister to worry about her, though a few minutes later she was working on another dress then suddenly she noticed Pinkie Pie.

Rarity was shocked from the sudden appearance from Pinkie Pie. "My lord, Pinkie Pie, how did you get in my...?" She then thought that this was Pinkie she was talking too. "You know what never mind, what is it?" She said towards her.

"Princess Celestia summoned us, get yourself ready and meet with us at the train!" Pinkie said to Rarity.

"Why did she summon us exactly?" She asked Pinkie. "It's about Twilight! She may know something that can help us!" Rarity perked up as she said that. "OK Then I'll get ready, I'll see you and the girls at the station." She went ahead towards her closet as Pinkie exited the room.

"Now, which outfit should I go in? Oh dear this is hard to choose." She wondered to herself.

* * *

But then somewhere else far away in Equestira, in an abandoned house. A girl was using a magic technique to eavesdrop on Spike's conversion with himself and Pinkie.

"What?" She says to themselves. "Has something happened to Twilight Sparkle? I need to check."

The person then used a magic spell to track her whereabouts, though after a few minutes, she came with less than perfect results. "Hmmm, it seems she's nowhere in Equestria, where could she be?" She then was pondering on the events that have transpired before in her life, she then had an idea of something.

"Hmmm, this could be interesting, this might have something to do with that thing Celestia had. I must do more research and then the time will be right, and I will have my revenge."

She said as she turned around and left her desk to check on her spell books, with her locks of red and yellow striped hair bobbed left and right as she walked.

* * *

 **Well... I wonder who that was? Ehh...I'll leave it to you guys to figure out.**

 **I want to thank the author Omegafrost for giving me the idea of them two in a Tunnel of Love in the reviews You're awesome!**

* * *

 **Part 3: A Whale of a Bad Time**

Sonic and everyone else were on the hovercraft that Tails "found" and were going through space as Sonic was behind in a seat relaxing as Twilight was taking notes other surroundings.

While Tails was driving the hovercraft through space, he spots something from the distance.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails say turning his head around to call for Sonic. Sonic opens his eyes and looks at Tails. "Is that who I think it is?" He said as he pointed towards what seems to be Eggman's Egg mobile . Sonic's eyes widened when he spotted that.

"Tails, follow him we need to get him!" He said to Tails he complied as he went maximum speed towards Eggman.

They stopped as they exited of the hovercraft and were now walking towards the next generator.

"Man, this park is huge." Sonic said as he was walking, Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Eggman could be anywhere." Tails said as he was walking with Cream near him.

Meanwhile behind the generator, Eggman was hovering behind the generator in his Egg Mobile. In his said Egg Mobile has two tanks with a glowing purple substance inside.

"HEHEHEH Indeed I could, but I'm right here behind this generator!" He says as he spotted Sonic coming near the generator.

"That's it you meddlesome brat, stand there and be a nice little target." He then presses the button, causing a laser to appear at the bottom of his ship, then then forwards his ship towards the direction of Sonic.

Sonic then suddenly heard something. "Tails, Twilight, Cream are any of you guys humming?"

As he said that Twilight gasps as she spots Eggman. He hits the firing button on the Egg Mobile, which causes it to fire a dark purple beam straight at Sonic.

"Sonic, look out!" She yelled out, she shoves Sonic out of the way, as the purple laser hit her, taking the hit for him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH." She screams as the laser pierces her back as it sends in some sort of purple energy into her and then collapses.

"TWILIGHT!" He screams as he then goes after Eggman. Twilight's body went up fast as she blocked Sonic with a purple barrier.

He looks and sees Twilight who's eyes were glowing light blue and her pupils were colored light purple.

She was pointing her hand towards Sonic as she was standing.

"T-Twilight, are you alright?" She didn't answer as she noticed Blaze coming in towards Eggman for a sneak attack, she promptly stops her in her tracks by setting up a big barrier that Sonic and Twilight were She landed near Cream as she was scared from what just happened as she hugged her pet chao.

"TWILIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? She's on our side!" Sonic yelled out at her, though her angry face didn't falter from his yell. He then looked at Eggaman who was laughing to his content.

"What did you do to her, Eggman! Answer me!" He said angrily as he looked mad.

"Me? I did nothing at all. unless shooting her with my mind control beam that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to her, does it? He said evilly stroking his mustache.

Sonic tries going after Eggman, though he gets blocked by Twilight as she spread her arms and blocks him from getting to Eggman.

"To get to me you're going to have to go through your little girlfriend. Hooo, ho ho!" He laughed a little. "This turned out much better than I could have hoped, and I only used a small prototype."

"Enjoy it while you can!" He said as he still kept trying though Twilight kept pushing him out of the way.

"Oh, I will. In fact, the only way to make this better would be to have you two fight!"

She then used her magic to blast at Sonic, he dodges this though he falls for a hit from a blast, then she lands a few punches on Sonic, he then blocks some of them, only because he couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Uggh, Twilight! Please stop, I don't want to fight you!" He desperately said trying get to her she just grunted in anger as she was trying to fire at him, she fires rapidly at him.

They go at this for a few minutes, with Sonic not attacking. Eggman was still on his Egg Mobile looking bored at this "fight".

Tails, and Blaze were watching this and Cream was covering her face scared from what was happening.

"I'm getting tired of this, minion, kill this blue pest!" He yelled out as she heard his command, she used her magic to trap Sonic in place, and then slowly starts to make him choke, with her looking at him with a dirty glare, and unlike the one before that was her playing around with Sonic this one looked serious.

"Grrrr, come on, Twilight! Snap...out...of..it! You don't want...to do this, don't you know...who...I...am?."

He said as he struggled to breathe as she slowly starts suffocating. She slowly curl her hand for the full affect of her magic.

"P-P-Please don't...Twilight...I."

Then, as she was gonna finish him, she suddenly collapses, as she did so her spell over Sonic stopped. He breathed heavily as he caught his breath and caught Twilight when she fell. Tails and the other rushed in as Eggman was astonished at what happened.

"Oh my god, Twilight are you alright?" He said worried about her well being.

She opened her eyes. "Huh? Where am I? Why is my head hurting so much?" She said as she held her head.

"Lousy cheap alien energy!" He pounds the Egg Mobile in frustration, but then spots the empty tanks behind his mobile. "Ran out of juice!, Well, I'll get more. Lots more! And then I won't just control one little girl, but the whole universe. In the meantime, you all enjoy the park. I'll leave you your own private tour guide."

He files off, a space craft appeared near them, looking like it might fire at them at any moment.

He gets Twilight upon her feet with her hand on her head.

"Are you sure your alright?" Tails asked Twilight She nodded to mean yes. "Yeah I'm alright it's nothing really it's not." She said to Tails. "Can you fight?" She nodded to Sonic while giving a grin.

"Y-Y-Yes I can fight." She gives a thumbs up and then goes off of Sonic's grip and stands up, though she still had Sonic's hand on hers to keep balance, she let's go of his hand and stretches.

"Ok, you ready now?" She nodded signifying that she's ready.

"Alright let's go!" Sonic shouted as he and Twilight both go to fight the boss, with the other watching them with worry.

* * *

BOSS: FRIGATE ORCAN

(MUSIC Sonic Colors - vs. Orcan & Skullian)

Sonic was now running on a path of light as Twilight was flying near him as they were chasing after the whale spaceship flying up ahead of them.

"Okay, all we need to do now is to chase that thing down and start"whaling" it away!" She said while he and she are chuckling at her obvious pun.

Sonic then noticed the shots being fired on him as the turrets that were at the bottom of the ship. He dodges the blasts as he runs up and gets in close to the ship.

It also starts dropping boxes onto the road, with them breaking reveling to either be spiked balls to which Sonic easily sidesteps to avoid them.

"OK for real we need to keep hitting this thing it an't falling." She said to him. "Alright I'll go for it!" He said as he jumped on the robot and start homing attack it's left side repeatingily as he did so parts of the ship were flying off as he attacked and the ship started to tilt on it's left and started to catch fire. He then stopped as the ship was now going ahead. Twilight seeing this decides to go after if herself.

She goes in and fires a few blasts onto it as it couldn't fire upwards, she kept firing until the parts of it were coming out. It then tried to fly away from her as she tried to get near Sonic to plan out another move.

It then dropped a few more boxes onto the road as they break out comes a Cyan wisp in a capsule. "Sonic, take that!" She yelled out to Sonic, he hears this and takes the cyan wisp and readies himself for the power.

"LASER!" He zipped through the Frigate Orcan and made as he did the robot took heavy damage from the attack as it's whale plating falls off reveling orbs with faces on them.

"What the heck?" Twilight said as she noticed those thing ontop of the Orcan. "Ok, that's...odd, well whatever Sonic, we need to keep damaging it!"

She yelled as they kept hitting the robot with her blasts, it then dropped off more boxes one of which had two Cyan wisps in capsules They immediately opened them and they both went inside the heroes bodies, Sonic and Twilight both smiled at each other as they both held their hands together and they both knew what to do.

"LASER!" They both shouted saying the name.

They both concentrated their energies within both of them, and both went in a cyan laser helix together towards the Frigate Orcan as it was trying to keep its balance, they went through it with blistering speed, and the ship took more damage as it was exploding though as it was Twilight noticed something inside its body and it looked like something shining was in it.

She went in before it exploded and took out what was inside and it turned out to be the purple Chaos Emerald, she grabbed it as it exploded.

* * *

They got back to the generator as it shuts itself off and they come up to Tails was was working on his Miles Electric.

"Hey Sonic, Twilight did you two give the guide your complaints?" He joked.

"Oh we gave it to him pretty good, right Twilight?" As Sonic said casually. Though as she was about to answer she falls down as Sonic catches her.

"Twilight are you ok?" "I'm fine I just feel exhausted from that double laser we did." She says as Sonic places her on the ground and she sits.

"OK then I just wanted to ask." He then notices Yacker interacting with Twilight. "Sup Yacker?" He notices Sonic and speaks with Sonic in his alien language.

"So did you get any more info out of him?" He asked Tails.

"It wasn't easy, but yeah." He said as he looked at his machine. Yacker was floating about as Cream was watching him float about.

"Well, we know Eggman is going to use the energy he's stealing for it for a mind control weapon." He said thinking about what happened with Twilight.

" _Mind control? What does he mean by that?"_ She wondered to herself, as they were talking.

"Heh, learned that one the hard way." He said sheepishly

"Do we know how Eggman is getting all these aliens?" Twilight asked Tails.

"Yeah. Yeah. At first I thought Yacker was talking about how Baldy Nosehair was using burps to do it." Tails said towards her.

Twilight then wondered about this. "Burps?, I know these are aliens and all, but even that's a little strange, are you sure that thing of yours is working?" She asked questioningly at him.

"That's what I said! It made no sense. Then I made a TINY adjustment and realized he was saying "generators."

"Generators? You mean these?" Blaze asked as she pointed at the machine they see before them.

"Yeah so basically, Eggman is using five tractor beam generators to hold their planet in orbit while he scoops the aliens all up." As he said that Twilight eyes bulged out at what she heard.

"Hold a whole planet?!" Twilight and Cream said in disbelief.

"Well, it's tiny, but still... yeah." Tails said, Sonic then was thinking as he

"Ok fine. Five generators? Well, Me and Twilight already leveled two of them."

"So, if my math is correct that leaves us three more of these bad boys to take out." Tails said confidently. "We should get moving. Yacker says the aliens don't have much time."

"Heh, once I start moving, I don't need much time." He said as he grabs Twilight and carries her bridal style and runs towards the hovercraft. "Come on let's go already!"

"Ok, I help any way I can and I'll watch over Cream." Blaze said as she held her hand. Twilight as she was being seated then looked at her hand as she felt it tremble.

 _"Wh-What is this feeling?"_ She thought to herself. But then shrugged it off. "I'm _pretty sure it's nothing."_ She ignored it and went on with the others.

They all got on the hovercraft and went on ahead back to the Egg shuttle, but while on the way she goes up to Sonic.

"Sonic I found this in that robot." She took out the purple gem and showed it to Sonic. "Huh another one? Why did Eggman have the emerald?" She shrugged as she did'nt know. Well I'll put this with the other one." They then went onto the ship.

* * *

"AAAAugggh." Shining Armor shouted as he felt a ping of pain going through him as he was in going around the castle of the Crystal Empire. He fell down and he was holding his head and falls down to the crystal floor.

"W-W-What was that?" He said as he was trying to get up.

"Shining!" Princess Cadence (Or Mi Amore Cadenza, but she likes to just be called Cadence.) was running down the hallway of the castle as she saw her husband down on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked as she was pulling Shining Armour up from the ground and on to his feet. "I-I don't know I was just minding my own business and walking around the hallways just making my usual rounds, but then suddenly felt a pain from my body."

They then notice a few guards coming in as they hear what has happened. "Sir what's happened, did somebody attack you?" One of the guards asked Shining Armor.

"No, it's alright gentlemen, put your weapons down, I'm just uh tired that's all go back to your posts." He said to each of them , they comply as they each went their separate ways to guard the castle.

"Well maybe your tired, let's sit down for a while?" Cadence said as motioned her husband. "But I'm still making my rounds and..."

Just as he was talking Cadence kisses him on the lips, after a few seconds of that she lets go of him as he has a smile on himself.

"Alright, sweety, I'll go." She smiles as they go forward towards a room.

As soon as they leave, the two married couple then walked towards what seems to be a room for them both, they sat down as Cadence noticed something odd about Shining that she's never seen from him before or at least not all the time.

"Dear, are you alright? You've been feeling down ever since..." She stopped as she realizes why he's sad.

"It's Twilight isn't it?" She asked him, "Yeah pretty much, I'm just feeling sad that she's missing and I don't know where she could be, or if she's ok."

He then looks at himself. "I mean, I'm her older brother and I should be doing something to help find her, but.." He was about to go on as Cadence uses her magic to make him stop talking for her to get his attention.

She then places her hands on his shoulder. "I know your worried about your sister, but I know that her and she's a cleaver girl and she's a princess, I'm sure she's find, and also Celestia, and Luna are trying to figure out how to get her back."

He then smiled as his wife tried to cheer him up, he then went in and hugged her.

"Thanks honey, you always do make me happy whenever I'm feeling down." Cadence then smiled as he said that.

"Your welcome Shining!" She said as they got out of the hug, she then walks out of the door.

"Say where are you going Cadence?" He asked her wife. She then stopped and turned around to him.

"I'm going to the library, all the other princesses are doing something to try and find Twilight, maybe there's a spell here that can help!" She went on and rushed into the library.

He then smiled as he sighed and drink the rest of his tea and went on ahead back to his duty.

* * *

 **Ok, chapter done!**

 **Sorry if the battle was short, I couldn't make this battle more interesting, without making it look easy like in the game, but I think it did it's job well enough.**

 **I've got something going here and I'm thinking this might be worth it, and for Sonic and Twilight this will be tough.**

 **As always you guys can l** **eave a question about my story or PM I really want to hear what you people think of this story.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys later!**


	15. Planet Wisp

**Planet Wisp**

 **Part 1: Twilight's Regret and Planet of the Wisps**

As they were riding the Egg Shuttle again, Tails was handling the control of the ship, as Yacker was pointing to something on the map. "What is it?" He said to him, he looked like he was pointing towards a green planet that was near the other ones that also had a chain that was attached into Tropical Resort.

"Hey, there's a chain on that one too, is that your home?" He asked the little wisp, it nodded vibrantly. "Ok then, we'll go there!" He said as he mapped the ship's coordinates to that location as he went to check on the others.

Cream was with Blaze in a as they were just sitting there in silent with Cheese silently sleeping on Cream's lap as she was petting him.

"Hey Blaze?" Cream asked Blaze.

Blaze turned around to see Cream asking something to her.

"What is it Cream?" She asked her.

"Is Twilight ok?" Cream asked her, Blaze was in her thoughts as she was processing Cream's question. " _Is she ok?, She got hit by Eggman's mind control machine but is she suffering from any affects?."_ She wondered.

"Well, I don't know Cream, why don't you ask Twilight if she's ok?" Blaze asked. "OK." She said as she got out of her seat and tries to find the room that Twilight was in.

* * *

Twilight was still wondering about something.

 _"What happened after I shielded Sonic, last thing I remembered was falling near Sonic, I need to ask him."_ She thought to herself as she then went to look for Sonic.

She found him laying in his seat relaxing. "Hey, Sonic?" She called out as Sonic heard her. "Yeah what is it?" He got up and stretched.

"Sonic, do you know what happened to me when I got shot by Eggman's laser?" He got nervous as he didn't want to let her know on what happened beforehand, though he felt that if he didn't say it, Twilight would keep asking him.

"Well if you want to know. Eggman fired a mind control beam at you and ordered you to kill me, and you tried to choke me with your magic."

As he said that Twilight felt horrified that she did that. "I...almost...killed you?" She said slowly, as she felt tears coming from her eyes.

He nodded, "I was lucky he ran out of energy and you stopped right there otherwise..." He stopped as he noticed Twilight looking down.

"Hey don't feel bad I survived didn't I?" Yes I know you survived, it's because I almost killed you...with my own magic." She said looking at her own hands, and then placed them on her head, she then looked like she was tearing up from that experience of almost killing her crush, even though she doesn't remember it.

Sonic then felt sad as Twilight looked really sad as she was in fedial position and whispering to herself though Sonic couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knew they were negative or sad. He went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Twilight, I know your kinda a little sad over this but.." As soon as he said that Twilight slapped Sonic's hand off her shoulder as she had a look of anger and sadness of her face with tears dripping from her face.

"A LITTLE SAD?! She said as she went onto his face. "I'M HORRIFIED THAT I TRIED TO KILL YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WOULD EVEN TRY TO DO THAT! TO THE ONE THAT I LIKE, MUCH LESS A FRIEND." She then walked around in a circle as she went on rambling on to herself as she was waving her hands.

" _Geeze, I've never seen her like this!"_ He thought to himself as she was talking with herself, he went up to her and tried to hug her by putting his arms around her waist and was hugging her, she tried to break it off, though his arms were surprisingly strong for her to get out.

She felt his strong arms going around her. "S-Sonic?" She said, though he didn't answer her as he was embracing Twilight. She placed her head onto his shoulders as she felt comforted in his embrace.

They were like this for a minute or two, as Sonic faced Twilight as their faces were close to each other, then he began to speak up.

"Twilight, I know that you feel bad about yourself, but I can assure you that I'll always be your friend no matter what happens." He said to her, he placed his hands on her face as he was clearing away the tears that were on her face.

She was then looking at him as she was trying to cope with what was happening. "S-So Sonic, are you ok with me here, even if I tried to kill you?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'm ok with you here, I'm not really one to hold a grudge ( _Most of the time anyway._ ) and I really like you." He said as he was slightly blushing.

She felt lightheaded as Sonic did told her that he liked her, "Ok then, thank you Sonic." She thanked him as she turned around and hugged him. "No problem Twi." He winked at her.

" Hello?" A voice was heard. They turned around and see Cream at the door. They noticed this and

"Oh hello Cream, what is it?" Twilight asked the little child. She looked nervous at first though she knew Twilight wasn't like before.

"I wanted to ask if you were alright now." She asked her, Twilight then had a solemn look on her face as she first looked at Sonic as he guestered her to answer sincerely. She took a deep breath, and lowered herself down to Cream's height.

"Well to answer you, I'm fine Cream really I am you don't have to worry about me." She said as she answered to Cream.

Cream smiles and then hug her, Twilight gets surprised, though fell into it as she hugged her back.

"Ms. Twilight? I'm sorry if I asked I just wanted to know if you were alright." She said trying to lighten up her spirits.

"It's alright, Cream, it's alright." Twilight said as she hugged her tightly,

Sonic felt heart-warmed by this and hugs the both of them as well. Though as they were having this moment, they suddenly hear Eggman's PA.

 _"Next stop: Planet Wisp. This attraction is currently off-limits, as it is still under construction and may not be dangerous enough for visitors yet_."

They hear this as they separate. "Well I hope that cheered you up Ms. Twilight." She bows to her and then goes out the door.

They then also go out the door, though Twilight stopped and felt something tremble again as her magic is going off when it wants to.

 _"Why is my body doing this? I don't want to tell him because I don't want to worry him."_ She thought to herself as she then went to follow Sonic.

* * *

The ship lands onto Planet Wisp, the home-world of the wisps, though it looked a little... metallic. They got out of the ship and notice how in some areas there were landscapes of green, giant trees, and flowers blooming. Though on other areas were covered with machines. "Oh my god, look at this place!" Twilight yelled as she saw the metallic landscape.

"Hey guys? Sonic asked the others, "As alien this place is, there's something very... Eggmanish about it." He said looking around.

"It seems so, I think he's transforming it somehow. Making it part of his theme park." Tails responded to him. He then saw Yacker as he was just acting crazy, he placed his tentacles like arms on Sonic as he was pulling him while pointing towards a faraway tower that had the same chain like the other three.

"This might be what Yacker meant by when he said they don't have enough time, we need to save these guys from Eggman." Sonic said though they then hear Eggman in the speakers.

" _Attention guests, if you are hearing this, you are trespassing an area that is under renovations, If you are not a robot. Please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here, thank you!"_

The speaker stopped as they all look at each other in confusement at his announcement.

"It looks like the "theme" of his park is universal domination and the conquest of alien races."He said plainly

"OK, seriously is he even trying to hide the fact that he's evil I mean come on!" Twilight said with puzzlement in her face.

"Well, that's Eggman for ya, not really subtle with anything, and it looks like the "theme" of his park is universal domination and the conquest of alien races." He said plainly." Sonic said.

"It's more than a theme; it's a reality." Twilight said to Sonic, to which Tails came in and cut her off. "And he's using them like some kind of living intergalactic gasoline." He added to which Sonic and Twilight both got angry at this.

"There's no way he should be using these aliens for resources, they're living things." Blaze said adding to the conversation.

"That's pretty low, even for a sleazeball like Eggman." Sonic said pounding his fist.

Then Eggman's voice was heard again only more quickly.

 _"Some displacement of indigenous aliens and destruction of natural resources may occur. Eggman Enterprises not_ responsible."

Like I said, not subtle at all." He stated the obvious.

As they heard that a bunch of wisps of different colors and shapes were gathering around the group as Yacker was talking with them, they were talking to them in their alien language.

"You getting any of that?" Sonic asked Tails as he got out his translator out from his bag."Yeah, they're totally freaked out. He looks at the screen again trying to read the binary.

"It sounds like they're in shock because of public transportation and a loony nurse." He looked at it again. "Wait scratch that, they're in shock because of their planet's strange transformation, and having been dragged across the universe!" Tails said reading the text.

"Well, I still can't believe he kidnapped a whole planet, how did he do that?" Twilight said to Tails.

"Well if I had to guess he might of been using a tractor beam." Tails said as Twilight looked confused.

"What's a tractor beam?" She asked wanting to know. "It's like your magic, you know like how you use your magic to lift things, only he use technology to do it." He explains to her, she nods as she understands it.

"Anyway, let's go shall we?" He motioned to everyone. They agreed but Tails interjected. "OK this time you need to stay together, cause this attraction isn't finished."

"He's right, we need to stay together this time, we'll try and look at one part of this place." Blaze said to them.

Sonic and Twilight both looked at each other but then agreed. "Alright we'll stay together." He then looked at Cream specifically. "But be careful, alright?" She nodded and they each went off into the alien planet as did Blaze with Tails and Cream.

* * *

 **( Music-Sonic Colors - Planet Wisp Act 1)**

Sonic, Twilight and Blaze were now making their way through the green colored grass that was covered by metal.

"Sonic we need to stop Eggman from doing this, nature shouldn't be like this!" She yelled as she was flying near Sonic.

"Your right about that Twi, we need to put an end to this!" He said to her.

"Well let's get on it then!" Blaze said running alongside Sonic.

Sonic skidded through the metal as the road twists along with Blaze following suit, as Twilight follows him then rams in headfirst through the Egg pawns, as Blaze creating a miniature whirlwind of fire to take care of the robots remaining around her.

Sonic hops on a grind rail and grinds on it going straight ahead, with Blaze as well..

Twilight looks down as she sees a river that had the color purple, she might of guessed that it might of been poison from what Eggman doing.

They go forward with Twilight catching up with Sonic as they then find a capsule probably containing another wisp. "Look another one, it might be different one from before judging by the color." Blaze said looking at the capsule.

Twilight opens it as a pink wisp appears from it, with spikes on it's forehead and having a glare on in it's eye.

"Uh, hello?" It floated around Twilight looking at her from all sides, then it looked at Sonic everywhere.

"OK then, what's it doing?" Sonic asked feeling uncomfortable from the wisp with spikes getting near his face. It then looked at Blaze like it did the other two, Twilight thought of an answer, but then came up with an answer. "It's checking to see if we're enemies or not." As it stopped as it's serious expression was on his face and it looked joyed.

"I think it trust us." Twilight asks. The wisp then went into Sonic as he gave off a pink aura. "Let's see what he can do!" Sonic yelled as he then concentrated the power he had.

"SPIKE" The word exclaimed in his head as he transformed into a pink ball with spikes all over his body.

"Whoa!" Twilight looked at the transformed pink spiked ball, it then moved around as Twilight moved out of the way to not get hit by the spikes.

"Hmm, maybe I should try communicating with him like the last time." She said as she concentrated her mind to Sonic's.

"Sonic, can you hear me?" she asked in her mind trying to speak to Sonic. It's stopped as if he heard Twilight. _"Yeah I can hear you Twilight."_ Sonic said speaking to her mind. "Can you do anything in that?" She asked.

" _Well, I can jump."_ He says as the pink ball jumps up and down, he jumps onto the ceiling as he clings on to it. _"And I can go onto walls apparently,_ maybe..." He then spins like he does with a spin dash and goes zipping through the walls and out the building.

He keeps climbing until he gets to the top of the building as he transforms back to normal, as the pink wisp goes out of him Twilight and Blaze followed him. Though Twilight was busy writing in her journal about the pink wisp and what can it do, Sonic was looking out seeing how the layout of this place.

"Ok we need to go this way in order to get there let's go!" He mentioned to the girls as they go on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main control area of Eggman's amusement park, Eggman was busy working on his mind control machine.

"Hooo ho ho! Soon the mind control weapon will be full of energy I've siphoned from the aliens, and Sonic's world will be the center of my interplanetary theme park.

Cubot then came out of his transformed out of his shape.

"Y'all reckon you'll be able to get yerself 'nuff o' that energy to take over the whole dang planet?" He asked his boss, he then had angry look at him.

"Yes." He responded back to him acidly. "I "reckon" I will...where is your new voice chip?!" He yelled out loud.

Orbot came into the room popping out of his orb shape and presenting the chip to Eggman. "Got it right here sir! Just need to install it."

He floats over to Cubot, shuts him down so he can install the new voice chip.

He then was singing as he was putting in the chip. "The think bone's connected to the talk bone, the talk bone's connected to the mouth bone."

"There, good as new!" He reactivates Cubot.

"Finally. I don't think anything could have been more annoying than that cowboy chatter."

"YAR!" Cubot yells out as Eggman goes flying out of his seat as Cubot suddenly starts talking with a pirate accent.

"Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice chip, I am. Ah-beggin' yer pardon, Squire, but me and my matey are going to sail off an' search fer that lubber Sonic and his girly lass! ARR! He finished as he salutes, then races out the door.

Eggman then sighed as he returns to his seat annoyed more than anything.

"I think that's the wrong chip." Orbot stated awkwardly.

"Really? Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?" He said sarcastically to Orbot.

"On the bright side, at least he's much more exotic now." He said ignoring Eggman's sarcastic remark.

"Just go find him and fix that chip!" He screamed out to him as Orbot then runs out of the room.

"Shortly, I will have no need for those idiots. In just a few hours, Sonic's world will be under MY control. When it is, it will be the crown jewel of my amusement park; the GREATEST amusement park in the universe. Hooo ho ho-OUCH! I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle." He said as he suddenly clutches his midsection.

He slowly sits down on his chair and looks at his computer. "Now, back to my project, I've been closely studying these readings from that winged girl, and to my calculations it seems to be some sort of sorcery coming from her."

He then smiled. "Hehehehe, imagine a whole world of her species, I can have energy for months on end and I won't need animals to power my bots!" He then types on his keyboard.

"I need to find where she comes from and I'll hit the motherload! Hohoha-OWW, oh right pulled muscle." He said as he holds his midsection again.

He then hears a beeping coming from his scanners as he looked at it to figure out what was it alerting to.

"Huh, it's picking up same energy readings like the girl's, only it's smaller but it's the same energy, what could this mean?" He wondered.

"Oh well, I'll figure that out later, I need to check on those aliens first." His chair hovers up out of the room.

Just then there was another dot on the map that was of the same reading.

* * *

 **Part 2: The Violet Ninja and Taking Flight**

Sonic was running through the road as Twilight was flying and Blaze near him. They get to a narrow path as Sonic and Blaze go on it and free some aliens in the process.

As they were running, two Aero chasers flew in and fired lasers at them, Sonic and Blaze manage to evade them, with Sonic jumping from one side and Blaze hovering in the air using her flames.

Twilight notices the chasers firing at them as she tries to take action by flying in close range and firing a blast straight at them, it hits them as one of them falls into the purple water, Blaze then fires a ball of fire at the other one and it too met it's fate with the other one.

Sonic and Blaze keep running as he hits a capsule with a cyan wisp, and it goes right into him like last time, he then noticed blue crystals and another Aero chaser coming towards them.

"Blaze hang on to me!" He yells out, Blaze then looked at him confused. "Why?" She asks him.

"Just do it!" He says, she complys by hanging on to his shoulder.

"LASER!" He yells out and turns into a ball of light. He destroys the robot and goes bouncing off the crystals and zigzags over each one as they go off the last one they transform back and the wisp goes out of Sonic, while Blaze looked dizzy from that experience.

"You feeling alright Blaze?" Sonic said worried about Blaze. "I'm alright just a little woozy."

"Sonic!" Twilight said as she caught up with them. "Come on slow poke!" She said as she passes them. "Hey don't call me slow, wait!" He said as he ran off. Blaze leaves a sigh as she watches the two go off.

"I'd don't see what Sonic might see in her, but at least they like each other as friends...I think." She said as she ran ahead to catch up with them.

Then somewhere else in the area as they were leaving, a shadow appears.

"They're here too? Hmm I guess I could use a little help, I'll follow them and see if they could help me." He went onto the walls and proceeded to follow them.

* * *

As they were going, they notice a bunch of platforms and blue cubes all around.

Twilight notices this and felt giddy just looking at the cubes. "Ohhh boy it's my turn again!" Sonic then let her do her thing as Blaze watches what was it she was going to do.

She went down and found the blue wisp in the capsule. She opened it and the wisp went around as Twilight called it to her.

"Hey little guy I need your help with something." She said to the wisp it raised it's eyes questioning what did she want. She showed it the blue blocks over there as it looked like it understands what it wants to do. It went inside Twilight and she glowed blue.

"CUBE!" She yelled and turned into a blue cube, it stomped the ground and the blue cubes that were in the way weren't anymore. She transformed back.

"Come on before it runs out!" She told her friends, they quickly went on as they passed through the blue rings that were floating. They come across black boxes that were in the way,Twilight used her color power again and the black ones were destroyed as the shock wave emitted from Twilight.

 _"Hmm, it seems that the shock waves from the power can also break these blocks,_ neat." She thought as they proceeded on wards. They went across the path of platforms and blue cubes as they climbed out from the cubes, the blue wisp then came out of her.

"Come on jump!" Twilight said to Sonic as he went to the last block to jump off, though he lands perfectly."There that wasn't hard wasn't i.."As he said that his feet tripped and loses his footing and nearly falls off the ledge.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as fell, though as almost fell into the poisoned river, but Twilight swoops in and grabs him tightly by the waist and flies back up and lands on the ground with Sonic tightly hugged by Twilight and his face on her chest.

"Sonic are you alright?" She said to Sonic as his face was smothered by Twilight's chest. He also was blushing as this was happening. "Yeah, I'm fine Twilight, just fine." He said his words muffled while being buried underneath her cleavage, she knew what she was doing so she'll give Sonic this one time.

Blaze was looking at this and glad that Sonic was safe though was blushing a little at what Twilight was doing to Sonic's face.

They then let go of each other as Twilight notices his blushed face as he was staring off into space, not noticing she let go of him.

"Sonic?" She said trying to get his attention, she tried snapping her finger in front of his face though it did nothing. She thought about what to do to snap him out, she went up to him and gave him a kiss on the nose as he snaps out of it.

"Wha-what going on?" He asks though notices what happened as he blushes and covers his face in embarrassment. Twilight goes up to him and pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry I'll...let it slide for now, but do it again and I won't go easy on you." She said with a glint of the evil eye mixed with a grin.

He got nervous as she said this. "Wait you hugged me, I'm innocent here!" Sonic said frantically not wanting to be the blame. Though she gets up and walks off with Sonic looking confused.

Blaze then asked Twilight about something. "So, you can use these color powers as well?" She asked to Twilight.

"Yeah, I don't know how I do it but it looks like I can." She said to her as they were about to continue on until Blaze heard something.

"Sonic, Twilight stop!"She yelled as they heard her and Sonic promptly stopped and Twilight flew down to see what was going on.

"What is it Blaze?" Twilight said asking what was happening. She then hushed her as she looked around the area. "Come out I know your here somewhere, come out or else!" She yelled out as Sonic was confused at what she was yelling out towards.

There was a moment of silent and then out came a voice.

"So you've figured out that I'm here, this make my job of meeting with you guys easier." The person said as he appeared right in front of them. A teenager who had purple hair with a yellow tip on the front, he had on a ninja outfit with colors of black and violet and purple pants, pads on his wrist, and a sash that's covering his mouth.

He took off his sash that's on his mouth. "Hello Sonic, it's been a while."

Sonic smiles as he sees an old friend, "Hey Espio, how's it going!" He says coming to him and shaking his hand, as he shakes his hand. "I'm doing fine Sonic." He said calmly to him, he then turned his head to Blaze.

"And if my memory serves me right your Blaze aren't you?" He said questioning her.

"Yes." She said answering him, then he looked at Twilight.

"And your Twilight aren't you?" Twilight got surprised as this stranger knew her name. "How did you know my name and who are you anyway?" She asked wanting to know who this guy is.

He unease himself because he knew that he was among friends. "Well firstly I've been watching you guys ever since you came onto this planet and secondly my name is Espio, I'm a ninja and trained in ninjustu."

"Y-Yes I can see your a ninja, what are you doing here?" Blaze bluntly said.

"Well, I was sent here by Vector to do some investigating on the theme park Eggman's been making, I managed to sneak aboard on his intergalactic elevator and to here it's where I found out from Eggman that he's using these aliens for his theme park."

"Are you sure it's not another one of Vector's schemes again, just to get more money?" He asked Espio.

"W-W-Well uhm it possibily...might be." He said as he ducks his head in shame. "Hey, it's alright." He tries to cheer up the violet ninja.

"Besides your not wrong there Espio, he's using them as an energy source." Sonic said to him.

"And using them to power some sort of mind control weapon to use on Sonic's world it seems." Twilight said looking down.

Espio gulped at the reveal of what Eggman is doing with the aliens. "This...isn't good." He said pointing out the obvious. "Yeah, and what's worse he's messing with their home." Blaze said as they looked around the machinery and plant life meshing.

"OK, I'll help out anyway can." He said as he and Sonic both did a handshake. "So, what do we need to do to stop him?" Espio asked getting ready.

"We need to get to that chain over there that has a generator that's keeping this planet near Eggman's amusement park." He pointed to the chain off at the distance.

He nodded as he understood what he said. "Gotcha, let's go!" He said as he took off as Sonic and the others went on.

* * *

 **(Music, Sonic Colors - Planet Wisp Act 3)**

They continued on with Espio in their group, they managed to get to another part of the factory as they were getting onto a tower as they ran into what seems to be a yellow blocks. Espio was the first to run into one of them.

"Hmm this blocks, they're in the way." He looks at them closely. "They look really thick, maybe..." He punched it as it disappears but after a few seconds it appeared back as if it wasn't destroyed at all.

"Heh, let me give it a shot." Sonic said as he then got ready and did a boost move at them as they all disappeared when he ram into them.

"Okay." Twilight then got ready as she used her magic to eliminate the blocks and fly through them before they appeared as Blaze and Espio followed suit.

Sonic ten looked at the bottom of a cliff in a bunch of platforms he can hear a wisp crying out in it's own language that it needs help.

He goes down and breaks him out, only to find he doesn't have a way to get out of the said hole.

"Sonic!" Twilight said as she looked at her friend going down a hole though calmed down as he landed on the platform. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just found a wisp here, though now looking at things I probably didn't think things through." He said with his usual grin.

"Well clearly!, hold on i'll get you out of there." She said as she flies down to the hole.

He didn't hear that last part as he then looked at the wisp and saw it was colored orange. "Hey little guy think you can get me out of here?" The wisp agreed as it went inside of Sonic as he glowed orange.

"ROCKET!" He then transforms into an orange colored rocket and started flying up, Twilight was near there as she saw an object go past her and grabs onto it accidentally. "Whoa!" As soon as it reached a certain point at the sky and hits a bunch of yellow blocks in the process, he transformed back to normal and started gliding down though Twilight notices him and goes near him.

"Hey, what was that for?" She said angrily as she grabbed Sonic as he was slowly going down. Though she was tempting to drop him down as he almost hit her at launch.

"Heh, sorry I probably didn't see you, let's get back to the others." He said trying to hold on for dear life in his other worldly friend. She agrees as they flew down to Espio and Blaze.

 **Meanwhile with the other two**

"So...you're a ninja?" Blaze asked as they were waiting for the Sonic and Twilight, while Espio is surveying the robots he destroyed.

"Yes, I am one I just explained this earlier, and your a princess of another dimension?." He asks for a rebuttal for Blaze. "Yes I am and I control fire." She said as a flame appeared out of her hand. "Interesting." He said in a whisper.

"So why did you come here other than investigating?" Blaze asked Espio.

"Well, I wanted to check on what Eggman's been up to since the world splitting crisis."

"Wait what happened to the world?" Blaze asked as she was surprised.

As he was going to talk, he then noticed Sonic and Twilight coming back from the air .

"So, are you two done?" He said as he wanted to continue on. "Sonic nodded, "Yep, I just needed to get a wisp out of it's container, let's move on guys!" He said as they then pressed on.

 **Later**

They then come across a circle of moving platforms and in the middle of them was another wisp that was trapped. They tried to get into the center thought the platforms were going to fast.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." Espio said as he got in position as he climbed down the wall and got through the moving panels with ease, he then throws one of his kunais at the capsule as it breaks the glass and the wisp breaks out.

The wisp that came out of the capsule was a green wisp that had three stubs that looked like it's legs and it had one eye. It was then flying around, looking like it was happy to be free and it was laughing.

"Hi there!" She said to it as it noticed Twilight. "So what can you do?" She asked the wisp as it then went inside her and then she glowed green, Espio then looked at the colored green. "So, what do these wisps do then?"

"They give you powers by going inside you and they give you some of their hyper-go-on power, each of these wisp have different powers depending on what color they are." Sonic said as he was explaining to Espio on what the wisp do.

"HOVER!" She then transformed into a green mini blimp and then floated upwards, _"Okay I can fly around, something I can do, not to bad I guess."_ She then looked onward to a trail of rings, then like a press of a button she followed the trails as she collected it until it ends and she's up high. She then transformed back to normal.

"Huh, so that what it does, thanks." She said to the green wisp as it flies away.

She files toward to robots doing nothing as she blasts them destroying them and freeing the wisps that were inside. Sonic and the others follow suit as they figured out where Twilight was.

"Okay, so now that we're done playing with the wisps, can we get a move on to the main generator?" Espio asked calmly hiding his urgency.

"Yeah it's almost there, let's go!" Sonic said as they went onwards towards the generator.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Ponyville Train Station**

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were already at the station waiting for the other girls, to which they told them that Celestia might of found something. Rarity had a suitcase that was filled with different clothes.

"Man, what taking them so long to get here?" Spike said as he was on a bench.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew in through the door with her suitcase in her hand and finds the three sitting there.

"Oh Hiya Dashie." She bounced up from her seat. "We're just waiting for everyone to come here." Pinkie said happily. "Well, I was just getting my stuff ready so we can go." She held her luggage so they can see it. "Though I'm curious on what the princess needs?" She said flying to a nearby bench.

"Well, from what Spike and you told us, she had came across something that can help us find Twilight." Rarity said.

"Hey ya'll girls in here?" Applejack said coming into the entrance, with Fluttershy walking with her.

"AJ, what's up?" Rainbow Dash said putting her fist near hers. "I was just asking Big Mac to take care of the farm, then gettin Flutters here out of her ol cottage an't that right?" She asked Fluttershy, she nodded.

"Y-Yes, I had to give dinner to Angel Bunny first, he wouldn't stop bugging me you know?" She said quietly holding to her luggage as well.

"Okay, now that we're all here we're being called because Celestia might have a clue on where Twilight can be." Spike said to the other two. They gasped. "Really?" AJ and Fluttershy said to Spike wanting to know more.

"Yes, though that's all she told me that in the letter." They then hear the bells ring as the conductor came out to tell people who were going to the destination.

"ALL ABOARD FOR CANTERLOT!" He said out loud. They here this and get up from their seats to go on the train.

"Allright that's our ride, let's go!" He said as they went onto the cart of the train.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another train station**

A train comes in as all passengers get out of the cars, one person in particular was wearing a jacket and wearing a hood over her head.

She looks at the castle of the Crystal Empire that just a overhead, and she smiles. "Target acquired." She says softly as she walks to the direction of the castle.

* * *

 **And enter in Espio master of stealth, I couldn't find a way to add the entire Chaotix in there so I just added Espio in there. Hope you guys like him.**

 **Sorry if there wasn't anything interesting happening I'm trying hard to come with things and I'm getting the feeling you guys don't like seeing it.**

* * *

 **Part 3: Refreshing and Drilling**

Sonic, Twilight, Blaze, and Espio all find where the generator is as they run up to it.

"There it is!" Espio said looking around making sure nobody's around. As Sonic goes around the generator to make sure nobody is behind there.

"Sonic why did you do that?" Twilight asked questioning Sonic.

"Just wanted to make sure that Eggman's not there to ambush us like last time." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Aww thank you Sonic that's really nice of you, altough I can take care of myself, but thanks for the help." She said happy that Sonic's looking out for her. "Your welcome Twi." He said with a grin.

"Well let's turn this thing..." She then felt a rumble coming from the ground. "..off?"

They then notice something coming from the side as a giant brown and green robot that has two drills for hands rises from the ground.

"Damn, didn't think this would be easy!" Espio said as he got into a stance. "Of course not it's Eggman we're talking about right?" Sonic said to Espio.

"Sonic, doesn't this thing look familiar?" Twilight said to Sonic as he looks at the robot again.

"Ya know Twi, now that you say that, it looks like the same robot like we fought in Tropical Resort, Eggman's recycling robots." He said as he laughs.

"Yeah, it may look recycled but still doesn't make it less dangerous to us." Blaze said to Sonic. "Yeah I thought as much." Sonic said.

Though as they were talking, Eggman's PA came up again.

 _"Please remember, all planets in Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park are, as far as you know, wholly owned properties of Eggman Enterprises and it's subsidiaries. All unauthorized photography, video reproduction, or shutting down of generators is strictly prohibited. Thank you."_

As he was saying all this Sonic was busy stretching as Espio and Blaze both gritted in anger at how one man can just control or just say all that. As Twilight felt a bit of the headache from last time.

 _"Wha-Wha is this? A headache? Why is it happening now?"_ She said as she felt her legs tumble down.

Sonic got done with stretching and stood up and noticed Twilight and goes to her.

"Twilight is something wrong?"He said worried about her. "I'm fine Sonic just feeling a bit lightheaded." She said not wanting to worry him. "Can you stand?" She nodded as she got up on her feet.

"EGGMAN! We are going to save this planet. and we are going to free these aliens."

"No copyright law in the UNIVERSE is going to stop us!" He shouted to the sky, pointing for emphasis. Though Twilight got confused as to what he meant by "Copyrights".

"So we can save a lot of time and broken robots if you just quit now!" Though his speech fell on deaf ears as the robot was not faltering.

"Heh, You try to be reasonable..." He shrugged it off.

"Well what did you expect?" Blaze said to him, "Well couldn't hurt to try." Sonic said as he was going to go onto the platform, though behind him he saw a robot that had a circular platform it was holding onto as it had circle platforms inside of it's circle.

He then thought that they couldn't face two robots at the same time and then had an idea.

"Hey, Blaze, Espio!" He called out as they noticed him calling them. "What?" They both said to him.

"There's another robot in our way, you two fight that drill thing while me and Twilight deal with that." He said as he pointed towards the monkey like robot.

They both nodded as meaning they understood the situation. They both jumped towards Drillinator, while Sonic and Twilight flew/jumped towards Refreshinator.

* * *

 **BOSS: REFERESHINATOR**

 **CHARACTERS: SONIC AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

 **(MUSIC: SONIC COLORS(WII) - T** **ropical Resort/Planet Wisp Boss)**

They get onto the wheel as the robot then sounded a battle cry, to which Twilight flinches from but Sonic just stands his ground.

"Heh, tough are we let's do this!" He yelled as he now ran up the vertical wheel and jumped towards it's eyes, he hits it one time as it shakes from Sonic's attack, but then as Twilight goes in to fire at it but it closed itself in some metal shield.

"Dang it!" She shouted as lasers then came out from it's shield as she maneuvered around the lasers and Sonic tried to stay in between the lasers, he then looks to see. But as it finished firing it's lasers the face opened up to reveal it's face.

As soon as she saw it she went up to it and got in a hit in on the robot as it started firing it's lasers out again, She then sees on the circular platforms a capsule that has the pink wisp.

"Twilight, get that!" Sonic said while still being pinned down by the lasers.

She heard him as she gets the wisp.

"SPIKE" She yelled as she transforms into the spike ball, she then sticks onto the circle platform as it spin around with her on it. She goes around and around as she waits for the face to open up so she can hit it.

 _"Whoa,whoa,whoa, pleeeeeease opeeeeen uuuuup!"_ She yells out as she in her Spike form was spinning around the circle. The shield opened up as she then noticed and goes through the face and tries to homing attack it's face and manages to hit it's face, it then exploded in a series of mini explosions as it's parts few off.

Twilight falls down and transforms back to normal and fall downs face first onto the metal floor with the pink wisp going out of her it looking dizzy.

"Ugggggh." She gets up to see Sonic lending his hand towards her, she grabs his hand and got up. They then jumped off the circle and went right down to the generator.

* * *

 **BOSS: DRILLINATOR**

 **CHARACTERS: BLAZE AND ESPIO**

 **(Music: Sonic Colors(DS) -** **Tropical Resort/Planet Wisp Boss)**

The robot gets it's drill hands ready to attack the group It goes down to stab one of them by thrusting it's drill to the ground.

They dodge the drill as the two run in the same direction.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Blaze asked while running. "My ninja instincts tell me that the top part of the robot is it's weakness, but it looks like the arms can be damaged too, let's try aiming for those!" He said to Blaze.

"Right!" Blaze said agreeing with him as they split up to take out it's arms. Espio goes onto his bag and brings out his shuriken stars and launches them at part of Drillinator's arm, though it did nothing he waited until the last moment as they then exploded and did some damage to his arm. He also tries scratching the padding by using one of his kunais as he kept striking it.

Blaze ran through dodging it's lasers gracefully with her jumping skills, she then let's louse rapid fireballs at the robot though it's padding looks like it's nearly fire proof. She then turned herself into a tornado of fire as the robot's hand landed she goes straight at it and does enough force to it that she damages some of it's arm, though it looked operational. She goes twirling away from it as her flames were appearing out from over her feet and landed away from the robot. As she did this she releases the same yellow wisps like in Sweet Mountain as it floated away in freedom.

The robot then landed on the thing in the middle and sticks it's arms out and spins around looking to strike anyone in it's way.

"What's it doing?" Espio said.

He and Blaze see this as they both each jump out of the way to not get hit, though as it was doing that it looked like it was getting a recharge and it pops out looking like the damage the others did was nothing. It went straight after Blaze as his drill hand almost hit Blaze as she dodged it barely.

Espio tried to throw his shurikens again, though the robot sees this and uses his drill to knock them away.

"Damn, this is getting ridiculous it seems this robot keeps recharging itself after we do damage to it judging by how it keeps going onto that spot every time we do damage." Espio said while dodging it's swipes.

"Yeah I can tell!" Sonic said running around dodging it's laser blasts. Blaze notices the device on the middle and then thinks a bit on what to do.

"Espio!" She called him getting his attention. "Maybe their are things in the ground that look like it's giving it energy, we need to destroy them!" She then looks around as she spots the two yellow wisp she freed earlier. "Hey you two!" She shouted as they heard Blaze's call.

They went towards her as they've been called. "Can you help us with this thing?" She tells them as they looked like they were wanting to help. "Okay, just hold on one of you lend me your power and the other one can go to my friend." They agreed as they were helping the one who freed them.

The first one went into Blaze as the other one went straight into Espio, much to his astonishment.

"Wh-what what it is this I'm feeling in my body?" He said as was now glowing yellow. "It's the wisp's power." She went up to him. "Apparently this one can drill into the ground, from what Sonic told me, now let's drill into it to find those power spheres."

"Roger." He said separately as he and Blaze both transformed into their drill forms and went into the ground.

The two were now digging through the ground as they were looking for the power spheres.

" _Blaze did you find one?"_ Blaze asked communicating to Espio. _"No, -ugh I'm just- ugh getting the hang of this power."_ She heard him as she kept hearing bangs. " _Wait I see it, if I can just hit that, got it!"_ She heard him chant meaning he destroyed one as Blaze was then approaching towards her's. " _There it is, I just need_ to..." She was heading fast to it but then felt electrocuted as she touched it.

 _"OWWWW!"_ She recoiled from the sphere. _"That thing must have an electric field, I need to aim at right timing."_ She aimed the drill she was controlling and breaks through the sphere.

 _"Alright, got it!"_ She then went up to the surface and transforms back to normal, she then notices Espio getting out of the ground as well, they then both notice the robot being shocked and falls over.

"Okay, it looks like it's weak let's hit it!" He yells out as they go after what seems to be the weak spot of the robot.

Espio runs and uses his own spin dash and launches at it, Blaze turns into a fire tornado and launches the Fire Boost attack at it,

BWAAM, BWAAM!

They both connected and damaged the robot, Espio landed and placed his hands together like a ninja, as Blaze then landed gracefully on the ground and does a pose.

"Impossible feat! Ultimate ninja power!"

"Huumph, Never get on my bad side!" They both say to themselves as the robot then exploded and got destroyed into pieces.

"Hey good work out there." He said to Blaze. "Don't mention it, you did good too, now lets go find the others." She said to Espio.

They then went on to find Sonic and Twilight.

* * *

"Wow, sometimes I even impress myself! For a second there I wasn't sure I was going to pull it off!" He then placed his elbow leaning towards it. "Oh, who am I kidding?" We both knew how this would end!" He exclaimed.

"Ah-hem" He heard someone as he then was getting the look from Twilight as she looking at him wierdly as she was on the generator.

"Were you having a conversation with that robot, the one that can't hear you?" She asked him.

"Uhhh, maybe? That's between me and the robot, the important thing here is the alien planet is free."

She let's off her look. "Absolutely."

"So..we can just forget about the whole talking to dead robots thing?" Sonic asked.

"Nope." Twilight said as she was working on the generator as it then shuts off and she finds the light blue chaos emerald and hands it to Sonic.

"I knew you'd say that..." He sunk his head. With Espio and Blaze finding them and now watching at how these to were talking.

"I mean seriously, who talks to pile of metal, I mean you have to be crazy to do that!" Twilight said to him, with Sonic then looking smug as she said that.

"Hey there was that time that you couldn't find an interesting book in my place, you were downright crawling at my feet begging me to take you to a library."

She then got away the machine and went up to his face. "Hey, that's because you didn't have anything of either history or math or whatnot and all you had was picture books, why don't you read with actual words?" She said to him.

"Well I'm not that smart and reading is boring to me!" He retorted back at Twilight. "Wait you can run fast, why don't you just use that speed to..."

The two were then watching these two bicker with one another, Blaze then whispered to Espio. "Should we intervene?" He said wanting to get a move on. "No, actually I'm rather amused by this." He said smiling, while watching them argue.

"Well, maybe I don't because I'm lazy to do that!" "Well clearly judging by you act all..." They then hear someone whistling trying to get their attention. They look and see it was Blaze who did that, with Espio sitting down.

"Hey, look while it's sorta amusing to see you two act like a senile couple, we have two more planets to free, and we need to find Tails and Cream." She exclaimed with Sonic and Twilight both looking blushed as she said those words. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" They both yelled out loud. "Sure, you guys aren't." Blaze said as she and Espio walk off, with Twilight and Sonic both were looking at each other.

"We're not really a couple, are we?" She whispered to Sonic. "No, I think we're not, right?" Sonic said as he was confused as Twilight. They then walked with Espio and Blaze, though now what they didn't see was Sonic and Twilight both holding each other's hands.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in The Crystal Empire castle**

The girl in the hood walks through the sidewalks of the Crystal Empire, as she then arrives at the front of the castle. She then concentrated her magic as she disappeared.

She appeared in a part of the hallways of the castle, she then begins sneaking around the castle, cautiously looking around trying to avoid the guards that were patrolling the area, she kept going around as she manages to find the right chamber she was looking for. She goes in and turns on the light of the chamber as she's met with a mirror.

"Finally, I found it!, the mirror that is said that can take people to other worlds, but why would it be here of all places, I could of sworn it was in Canterlot the last time I saw it." She said as she pondered. "Well it doesn't matter now."

"Celestia said that this mirror wouldn't work at any circumstance if it were once in every thirty moons." She then went in her bag and get a book in which had her spells.

Shining Armour was walking around doing his usual walks around the castle as he noticed something as a light blue glow coming from an opened chamber. He goes there to check who this intruder is.

"Now let's see where Twilight can be, in another world?" She said as she then had a red aura on her hand and place it on the mirror and then concentrated.

After a few minutes she opens her eyes as she found something. "Yes, I found you, Sparkle!" She then used her magic as she cloaked the entire mirror in light blue. A swirl appears in the mirror, "Yes it worked now to see where she is" She said as begins to walks into the mirror.

"What are you doing in here?" She stops what she's doing as she heard a voice as she turns around and sees Shining Armour. "Oh uh hello there, Mr. guard." She said as she smiles awkwardly to him.

"Don't you play dumb with me Miss bacon hair, I overheard you and you said something about Twilight, what do you know about my disappeared sister?" He said his tone getting angrier as he raised his spear against her. She got surprised as he said that.

" _Oh right, she has a brother, I didn't know he was in the crystal empire, well that's a mistake I won't make again."_ She looks as though she was about to blast him, though she looks behind her as she notices the glow dimming out. " _Damn, I don't have enough time to deal with this bozo, the spell's wearing off the mirror!"_ She though as she was nervous.

"Well, answer me!" He yelled, but as he said that she raises her hand as she fires a flare at him, he then conjures a blue shield in front of his face to protect his eyes from the flare though it somewhat stopped him.

 _"Heh, solar flare, always works in these situations."_ She then broke into a sprint into the mirror.

"Hey get back here!" He yelled as he tried to get to the mirror and go after as soon as he reached there, the light blue aura surrounding the mirror disappears, as he collides with the mirror.

"Damn, she had a clue on where Twily was, and I didn't stop her! GRRR" He said as he groaned as his hand hits the ground.

"Shining, what happened?" Princess Cadence runs into the chamber with guards near her. He get's up and rubs his eyes to get the effects off as best he can.

"Somebody was here, she said something about Twilight and another world and she went into the mirror." He said.

"But that's impossible." She said as she was helping him up. "The mirror hasn't been activated since...oh no, we must warn Aunt Celestia at once!" She said as she runs off leaving Shining Armor to fall down.

"Wait? Warn her about what?" He said as he kept holding his eyes. "Hey a little help here?" Shining said to the guards as they go to him and help him up.

"Are you alright sir?" One of the guards asked him. "Yeah, I'm alright." He then looked at the mirror.

 _"What did she mean by another world? Could Twily be in that world?"_

* * *

 **Well that was a doozy wasn't it?**

 **Welp next up is Aquatic park, and let's see how Sonic will deal with his greatest nemesis, WATER!**

 **I want to thank** **nintendosegahasbrofan for giving me the idea to put both of the bosses from the wii version and the ds version, I hope you liked this.**

 **I did try to make Espio and Blaze cool and do cool things and I hope that I wrote them correctly as I can.**

 **As always leave a comment on what you think of this chapter, or fav and follow the story to keep yourselves updated, and PM me if you have any personal questions you want to ask about me or the story.**

 **And also I've made a oneshot story called "Summertime Jams", please check it out!**

 **See ya guys next time!**


	16. Into the Deep Blue Planet

**Into the Deep Blue Planet**

After a little while with combing the area for Tails and Cream, they found them playing with the wisps, well to be fair Cream was playing with the wisps and Tails was just exploring the area with Yacker.

After they already explained that they were done here they journeyed back to the Egg Shuttle, to move onto the next area.

"..and then there was the blue wisps they were especially fun when you get to know them." She went on as she was talking with Blaze about her adventure in Planet Wisp.

Tails was analyzing the light blue emerald that Twilight got from the generator in Planet Wisp. "What is it Tails?" Espio asked Tails as he was walking towards him on the table.

"I'm just looking at the emerald that Twilight found in Planet Wisp." He said to Espio.

"Speaking of her, I wanted to talk to you about her." He said. "What is it did you want to talk about her?" He pulled his chair over to face Espio.

"Well, where did she come from? I've never seen anyone with wings like that." He asked to Tails.

"She's from another world, and Sonic found her while he was on his vacation in South Island." He said explaining to him.

He then wondered at what Tails said. "So can that be a reason why she seems to have a fondness for Sonic and how their always together?"

"Yeah, pretty much, they been with each other for a few weeks in his vacation at least that's what Sonic told me anyway."

Espio understands this as he looked at the controls of the ship and appears to be nobody driving it. "Uh Tails why isn't anyone driving the ship?" He asks him. "Don't worry I've set it to autopilot." He responded as he went into another room to check on something.

He goes to the room that Sonic and Twilight were in, but stops as he tries to open the door but fails to do so as it looked like it was locked.

 _"Thank god he actually remembered to lock the door."_ He sighed in relief so they didn't have a repeat like last time.

 _"_ Sonic!" He yelled hoping Sonic can hear him. "Yeah we're here what's up?" He heard Sonic call out from the other side.

"We'll be landing to the next planet so you two get ready." He said as he went away from the door.

Sonic had his ear on the door to make sure he was gone as he was with Twilight as she was sleeping, she was lying on the chair as she sleep. He looks at her as he grabs a strand of her hair and pets it.

"Sigh, this is weird, I mean I've been with a fair share of girls with my life, but somehow she's different somehow." He thought to himself.

He then sees Twilight shifting around as she looks like she was waking up. Though as she was waking up, the intercom began to ring again as Eggman's voice was heard.

 ** _"Next stop: the Aquarium Park. This underwater attraction is the perfect place to commune with sea life, and hopefully, get chummy with the sharks."_**

Sonic as soon as he heard that, he then trembles as the thought of going into water. _"Oh no, not again, why is there an entire planet of water!?"_ He said his eyes bulging from his eyes as he feels the worry go to his head.

Twilight yawns as she stretches her arms, she then notices from her seat before her is Sonic looking nervous more then ever as he's trembling in his seat.

"Sonic, wh-what's wrong?" She asks him getting close to him. "Are you cold or something? I can warm you up." She said instantly as she was going wraps her arms around his waist.

"No, I don't need any warmth, but thanks anyway." He stops her from putting her arms from his waist. "It's just the next planet we're going to it's called...Aquarium Park."

She wonders what he meant, though after a few seconds, she remembers why he was scared.

"Oh gosh I forgot, your can't swim." She said to him, he shushes her as he looks around, though he crouches down in sadness as she said that.

"Y-Y-You don't have to say it out loud." He said in utter sadness. She realizes what she said and did as she then goes towards him and tries to comfort him.

"Oh right sorry my bad, I have a tendency to blurt out stuff." She said as she places her hand on his shoulder. "I can see that." He says.

"Look, I know you can be scared of water.." "I'M NOT SCARED OF WATER!" Sonic yelled out, though Twilight . "I just can't swim."

"Well besides the point, I can help you out like last time in the Labyrinth Zone, just hold my hand when we're swimming in the water or at least when I'm swimming."

He got calmed down as he saw the caring look on her face, he started to feel a little bit better.

"Thanks, Twilight." He said as he gives Twilight a hug as he places his hands, she gets nervous at first, but then grew into the hug and places her arms over his shoulders. "Your welcome Sonic, I'm always wanting to help my friend." She said being happy as she was slowly hugging him tighter.

After a minute of them hugging they let go of each other as they both look away from each other, they then watch as the ship outside lands on the surface or at least what seems to be a surface.

"W-We need to go to the bridge, they might be waiting for us." She said as she turns her attention to the window.

"Yeah, let's." He said as he goes to unlock the door and they go to the bridge.

* * *

They get out of the ship, and though as Sonic gets out he hears something.

"SONIC DON'T STEP OUTSIDE!" He heard Twilight scream out.

"What why?" He looked at her she pointed downwards as he sees there was no floor.

"AH!" He yelled as he fell, he then starts to spread out his arms and legs and starts to free fall down to the ground, he runs through a tunnel and at the end of it he stops and notices the archetype of buildings everywhere.

As he was staring at it's beauty, the rest of Sonic's friends came in from behind them.

"Sonic, what's wrong are you still..." She then noticed what Sonic was seeing, as well as the others with Cream and Blaze looking amazed, and Espio as well.

"Whoa, this place looks amazing." Cream said as she was astonished. "Indeed, it is." Espio thought as he looked around.

"These buildings look like from Chun-Nan, I guess Eggman might of gotten inspiration from there?" Tails said looking at the buildings.

"Or copied if it's Eggman we're talking here." Sonic added. "OK so how are we doing this place?" He then asked as they got into a group.

"OK, since I want to keep in eye on Sonic when he's in the water I'll go with him, Tails, Cream and Blaze you come with me, and help me out with the wisps." They heard her and nodded in agreement.

"And Espio, you go and try collecting information with your ninja skills to help us." He then bowed. "I'll do my best." He got out a thing from his pouch and threw it to the ground as smoked appeared, as it cleared he was gone.

"Well, ok then, alright let's go!" She said as both teams headed off different directions.

* * *

( **Music -Sonic Colors - Aquarium Park Act 1)**

Sonic ran down the hill as he passed through capsules of white wisps and goes into the building, while Twilight goes upwards onto the rails and grinds on them at high speeds as she does she lets out a purple aura that goes through her body as she goes fast.

 _"Wow, this feels awesome going around at the speed of sound, hehe that rhymed."_ She said as she then went up to the building and slide under the passageway and through the robots. Tails flew along with Twilight as he notice her going fast.

"Geez, I never knew she can go that fast before! Those lessons from Sonic must be paying off." He says to himself as he follows the purple trail left by Twilight.

She then meets with Sonic as they go through the same hole down and continue on.

Twilight flies above as she sees Sonic knocking a bunch of Egg Pawns off their feet as he boosts, he hits one hoard, then another, then three more times, as they hear a bowling sound.

"SLAM!" She gave him a thumbs up to him as he and she went on.

Sonic then got stopped by a block as he then pushes it out of the way, he looks over head as water then comes to his vicinity, he falls into it and then sinks into the water, but then sees a yellow wisp, he grabs it and activates it's power and starts to the swirl around and drill through the water.

"Wow, this is cool, I can drill through the water." He said in his mind.

Twilight noticing Sonic going into the water, dives right in the water to keep him safe.

She then notices the yellow drill that's going through the water, she immediately swam after it, with Tails still following her.

"Hey Twilight wait up!" He yelled out to her but didn't get heard from. Blaze tried to stay away from the water as much as as she could with Cream as they rode on a boat.

Sonic was still in his drill form as he was going around destroying every Chomper that's in the way, though after a few minutes he transforms back to normal and falls down to the water.

 _"Ah, wait come back! I can't swim!"_ He thought to himself as sunk back down.

He landed on the metal ground as the water didn't look so deep as it did look, he tried running but went slow as he couldn't get any momentum into his speed.

 _"Gah, I hate this so much, where's Twilight when you need her, or better yet an air pocket to help me breathe?"_ He said to himself as he struggling to at least move.

He then sees Twilight swimming down as fast as she could as she then swam with her arms and also using her wings as well to get more speed to get near him.

 _"Sonic!"_ She said in his mind, _"Huh, Twilight hey there."_ He said as he was going along with her. _"What are you doing?"_ She asked him.

 _"Oh you know just passing through this beautiful scenic underwater place."_ He said pointing everywhere.

She then looks around as well and notices the landscape of underwater, the jellyfish swimming through the reefs, the quietness of the water, the robot fishes heading our way oh no… They see the Chompers heading their way as their teeths chomping and their turbines roaring towards them.

She looks at Sonic and sees that he might not go fast underwater, so she tries it.

Twilight let goes of Sonic as she then went to take care of the robots, she swam around them trying to get them away from Sonic.

 _"That's it come on and get me, you dumb fishes."_ She said as she was swimming as fast as she could with the Chompers following her, she then turned around and boosted through one after the other one as the other looked at this display and then swim away in fear.

 _"Yeah, WHO WANT SOME YOU...you" She then was thinking of an insult to the robots. "...you dumb fishes, you want to mess with one of the princesses of Equesrtia!."_ She yelled out in her mind as she raised he arms out in the air

"Wow, that was your insult to them?" She heard in her mind as she sees Sonic looking smug and bubbles coming out of his mouth indicating his giggles.

"Well, I'm not really in that department as you can see!" She said as she flailed her arms in the water, but as she said that she felt a lack of oxygen leaving her lungs.

"Aggh, need air!" She grabbed Sonic and she swam back up to the surface, they did so with gusto and landed on an island, as they landed they were breathing heavily.

"Uh so..huh how ...was ….that for a swim." She said to Sonic as he was coughing up water.

"Still not a fan, but by the looks of this place I might need to go back in there." He said to Twilight. He stood up and sat down.

"Can we just sit here and take a break? I need a breather from that swim."

"Alright then, just to catch our breaths and then we're going." Twilight said.

Though as Sonic was looking at Twilight he noticed her clothes wet and could see the outlines of them as some of her chest looked a little open as he could see some of it.

"O-Okay then." He said as he then rested onto Twilight's wet lap for the next few minutes to try and ignore that thing he noticed.

She felt nervous as she didn't see that coming or why would he do that, though she liked it. _"Oh damn, he's on me, why is he on me? Well, this is nice."_ She said as she was enjoying his company as she touches his face softly.

"Hey guys!" They heard a voice and see Tails flying towards them. They get out of their poses and just sit by each other.

"Hey Tails, w-we were just taking a break from diving." She said as she didn't want him to see them like this. "He landed there.

"Alright then, whenever you guys are ready let's go!" Tails said as he waited for them as she then grumbled at how Tails "ruined the mood".

* * *

 **Alright that's another down.**

 **Ok. I need to ask you guys something, am I going too slow on this adaptation, if I am please let me know so I can try and speed things up.**

 **As always leave a comment on what you think of this chapter, or fav and follow the story to keep yourselves updated, and PM me if you have any personal questions you want to ask about me or the story.**

 **Also I really want to hear what you readers like, criticize this thing so I can try and do better.**

 **As always you guys have a great day/night.**


	17. UPDATE

Just for a heads up, I'm been told that my story has been going slow with the adaptation, so I'm merging the zones chapters which are three each into one, just to try and keep this consistent and go a little bit faster since I want to get a move on with this story.

Sorry for the troubles.


	18. Twilight and the Rose

**Twilight and the Rose**

After their few minute break, they pressed on through the Aquarium Park as they tried to pass through the waters by having Tails carry Sonic through it. He got tired later on and had Twilight switch with him, so that she would carry Sonic and then so on.

After a while of them going through water they come across another one of the water palaces. This gets Twilight bursting with excitement as she goes looking around the archetypes of the buildings and how they look, she still kept writing in her book.

"Wow, this place looks great, oh what's that?" She then flew upwards towards the roof of these buildings to get a better view of the place.

"Sonic, shouldn't we be going, I mean the generator's not gonna find itself and this place is massive so we can be here forever so can you try and call her back?" Tails asked worried as Yacker was whirling around and pointing towards the general dictation meaning it wanted to get a move on.

"Okay I'll get her, I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll try." Sonic said. He jumped up towards the roof to get Twilight out of her learning spree.

As soon as he went of, Tails heard footsteps coming from somewhere in the building, they know it wasn't Twilight as she was flew off, the shaking gets louder as what came before them was a girl with pink hair with a headband on her head, red boot, and a red skirt that Tails knew all too well.

"Hey, Tails, Blaze, Cream." She said happily as she was looking around, "Have any of you seen Sonic?" Tails and Blaze were surprised as they look at each other in disbelief to see her, as Cream was happy to see her as she goes in to hug her. To which Amy liked.

"Amy, how did you get up here or better yet how did you know of this?" Tails asked Amy.

"I took the space elevator as I heard rumors of a blue guy going up there, and here I am!" She said joyfully to herself.

"Amy, calm down please!" Tails said to Amy.

"She responded as she stops jumping and then pays attention to them.

"Okay, okay, I'm alright now, so uh.." She looks around. "What are you guys doing on this place?" She asks them both to which Tails then tries to explain what has happened with them in the past hour.

"...So that's why we're here to save the wisps from Eggman." He said as he points to Yacker.

"Ok, then I think I understand , so is capturing these aliens and he going to use their energy to use them for some weapon of some sort right?" She asked Tails recapping everything he told her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much everything in a nutshell." He said to her.

"Ok, guys I got her down!" A voice was heard as it was Sonic and Twilight going down. They landed as Sonic saw Amy and then was stricken with nervousness to see Amy here. landed as she then sees Amy there.

"Sonnnnic!" She screamed as she tackle hugs him, to which Sonic wasn't ready for. And Twilight was surprised and then filled with jealousy the minute she saw her hugging Sonic.

"A-Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked as he now was facing Amy now.

"I followed you here, there's no running from me!" She said to him, as he sighed.

"So, Sonic would you mind telling me who this girl is?" Twilight asks with her arms crossed around her chest and her expression lost it's happy attitude she had and replaced with a frown.

Amy looked over Sonic to greet her.

"Hello there, my name's Amy Rose, and I'm Sonic's future girlfriend." She said out loud as Sonic groans as she said that and Twilight then felt her jealousy spike within herself as she now remembered who she was as Sonic once told her about the fangirl in question.

"Oh, right, I know you….Sonic has told me about you." She said with less enthusiasm.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, I'm from another world." She said trying to regain her enthusiasm again, but failing as she was forcefully grinning.

"Really, that's awesome." She then went back to Sonic as he then attempts to leave though he moves away from her.

"Dang it Sonic!" She said but as he left she notices something fall out from Sonic's pocket, she looks at them and then looks horrified of the sight, she then instantly places them in her pocket and goes along with the others while giving Twilight a dirty look.

"So, she thinks she can go and take my Sonic, can she? Well I'm not going down without a fight!" She said in her head while grinding her teeth in anger.

* * *

 **(Music-Sonic colors- Aquarium Park Act 3)**

They were making their way through as Sonic and Twilight were going through the place as they were destroying the robots either by Twilight blasting them, or Sonic boosting through them while Tails and Amy were behind them watching them.

"Wow, isn't he the greatest!" Amy said while watching him go through and destroy all the egg pawns that were in their way.

"And look at Twilight how she goes like that it's almost like she's almost as fast as Sonic!" Tails said to her while running through as she completely looked real pissed as he said that, while Blaze was holding Cream as she was on her way with her.

Then they were near water again as Sonic shivered at going there again.

"I'm out." Blaze said while jumping off towards the roof to avoid the water with Cream going with her, leaving Sonic, Amy, Twilight and Tails with each other.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll protect you from the water." She said as she tries to grab his hand, though he gets away from her grasp. Then Twilight comes near him.

"No, Sonic I'll protect you." She grasped her hand onto Sonic's hand. As they both dive into the water to which it makes Amy looking really angry as she stomped her feet onto the ground in frustration.

"Uh, Amy, are you ok?" Tails asks while she gives Tails the biggest glare to him.

"Yes, I am, what makes you think that?" She said as she went in the water as well as Tails did.

They were in the water as Sonic was slowly walking forward as Twilight was holding his hand protecting from anything that could get him. With Amy and Tails swimming behind them for support, they then spot a capsule containing an orange wisp.

"Sonic, look should we take it?" Twilight spoke in his mind, he wonders as he was thinking.

"Sure let's see where this takes us up." He said to her, he opens the capsule and the wisp was swimming through the water as it then went inside Sonic as he then glowed orange.

"Ok, everybody grab on, this might be a bumpy ride." He said as he motioned his hand toward Tails and Amy. They grabbed onto him, with Amy and Twilight both giving each other the mean looks.

"ROCKET!" He yelled as he transformed to his rocket form and blast straight on upwards to the surface, then higher as they almost touched the dome.

Luckily he stopped just as Sonic and the others were plummeting, he was going on a long descent down as Twilight was flying and Tails picked up Amy and were going down to where Sonic landed.

They landed on the rooftops of one of the buildings as Sonic and the others go on ahead, with them skipping through platforms.

They then come across another water section near them, Sonic looked up as he saw a railing that goes forward on, he thought about it as he didn't want to go into the water again.

"Hey Twilight? Think you can fly me up there?" He asked Twilight this, Amy then took this opportunity to actually show off against Twilight to try and oneup her.

"Don't worry Sonic I can help you up there!" Amy cheered to Sonic. Though Twilight looked in anger as she was attempting to try with a better solution than her.

"And how are you going to do this if you don't mind me asking?" Twilight asked with her hands on her hips looking at Amy.

Amy then looked at her with a blank stare wondering why she asked that, "Like this!" She raised her hand upwards as if she was holding something, then out of nowhere a yellow hammer popped into her hand. She then pulled it down as she steadied it close to Sonic. Twilight sees this and instantly was worried at what was Amy's antics.

"What are you doing?" Twilight yelled out though she didn't listen as Sonic got into his ball form to avoid the full brunt of her hammer as she whacked Sonic upwards to the rails,

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled out as he felt pain as he went there though he continued on through.

Twilight then grabbed Amy. "WHAT WAS THAT?! WERE YOU TRYING TO HURT HIM OR SOMETHING?" She yelled at her while gripping her shirt.

"Well, I was trying to help my Sonic get up to those what's the problem in that?!" She said smiling, as she trying to explain her what she was doing.

"YEAH, BUT COULD'VE DONE IT WITH A METHOD THAT DOESN'T HURT HIM?"She continued to yell at her, though Tails got in front of them and split them up before they would have fought.

"Girls, we need to go, Sonic's already gotten ahead of us!" He said as he grabbed Amy and flew off towards where Sonic went, Twilight looked peeved to herself.

"Why is she getting angry with me, I haven't done anything to her?" She then ignored what she said. "Whatever I just need to keep Sonic safe." She then flew off, getting the water off her wings.

Sonic springed up towards a corkscrew pathway, he begins to go down the path, a giant robot starts to chase him, as he was going down the robot starts to try to hit him with it's fist but Sonic dodges it, he then jumps on a spring and avoids the robot as it escapes to somewhere else.

As the others catches up, Twilight went up to Sonic and then check and see if he was alright. "Sonic, are you alright? Did Amy hurt you when you got up there?" She asked him, though Sonic calmly answered,

"It's alright, besides I usually take these blows every-time when she uses that thing." He said as he rubs his neck.

She calmed down as they then went on with the rest as Tails and Amy follow them, they go through the water with Sonic running on top of and the other flying through it. They then hear Eggman again on the PA.

 _"Water" you waiting for? Climb aboard the exotic aquarium for a boatload of…" He stops as he then looks at his script. "Ah, who writes this dribble?" He said angrily._  
 _"You do, boss." Said Orbot to Eggman plainly._  
 _"Oh, you're right! I do! Ohohoh! I'm hilarious!"_

"Sigh, that was such a bad pun." Amy said while being carried by Tails, he agreed as he went on through the river, Sonic then took another trip down underwater because it looked like the only place to continue forward.

They went through the water as they both saw the capsule with the yellow wisps, they both looked at each other and freed them and transform into their yellow forms and started to drill through the water at blistering speeds. Though while in the water Amy was swimming through trying to keep up with them as hard as she could.

 _"I won't let some dumb purple haired girl, who can fly get the better of me! I will have Sonic!"_ She thought to herself as she continued to swim.

They keep hitting the robot fish that were in their way, as Amy was whacking some of the others, they stop and Twilight grabbed Sonic as they then go up to the surface with her following.

They then reach a block that was in their way.

"Hey Twi, you think you can knock this away?" He asks her. "Pfff that's easy, just stand back and watch." She said as she was about to use her magic to move it out of the way Amy then came in her way and knock it out with her hammer.

"See, it was easy, wasn't it Sonic?" Amy said taking the credit and moving along.

Twilight then looked angry again as she looked at Sonic as he looked nervous.

"OK, what is her DEAL?" She yelled at him.

"I don't know, I've only seen her like this when I'm…" He stopped his sentence midway and then looked worried.

"S-Sonic is there something wrong?" She said to Sonic as she was worried on what Sonic was thinking.

"Twilight you don't think, she know?" Sonic asked nervously. "About what?" She asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"The "C" word, the one with five letters?" He gave a hint to her as she was thinking what was he talking about. Her eyes then popped as she came to the realization.

"No, how would she know, are we really that obvious?" She asks Sonic while he looks in his pockets and then notices something odd.

"That's funny, I could of sworn I left them there." He then heard Amy out in the distance telling them to get a move on, they agreed as they went onward.

As they went on they proceed through a long stretch of road.

Amy was standing there as Twilight went to her.

"Hey Amy?" Twilight said trying to be careful with her. Amy looks at her with a glare. "What?" She responded to her.

"Why are acting so negative towards me? I haven't done anything wrong to you and ever since you've seen me you've been trying to either oneup me, or just get near Sonic, what's going on?" She questions Amy as she looked like she was ready to answer them.

"Well, maybe it's the fact that you're trying to take my Sonic away!" She shouted at her. To which Twilight looked confused as to what she meant.

"What do you mean "steal" him, I'm not taking him or anything he's just my friend." She replied to her.

Amy then went to her pocket and pulled out a set of pictures.

"Then explain these!" She said as Twilight sees them as she recognizes them as her face blushes.

"H-how did you get those?" She said exasperated until she remembered Sonic saying something about his pocket.

"That's something I'm not telling you!" She said to her.

Twilight then tried to get them back, but Amy didn't let her get them as she was blocking Twilight's hands, until Twilight used her magic to remove it out from her hands.

"Grrr, you little… Why don't you just go away and leave me and my Sonic alone!" She shouted to Twilight as she made appear her hammer and gripped it tightly. Twilight then took a stance.

"First of all he's not your Sonic, he's not a thing for you to keep he's a living being, secondly don't you see him avoiding you and you trying to force him to be with you? He's not into you, he just wants to be your friend and nothing more!" Amy ,not believing in what Twilight is saying immediately starts to swing her hammer towards Twilight as she then dodges the swing.

"Liar! You're just trying to get him for yourself and I know Sonic want me!" She swings it again as she tries to hit Twilight again but makes a dent on the floor, she then flew to try and avoid her hammer.

"No ,your just lying to yourself, I don't want to fight you." She tries to go near her and try to reason with her. Though Amy just keeps swinging her hammer trying to hit her.

"Well, if you're not gonna fight then I am!" Amy yells out. Though Twilight still dodges every swipe of her hammer.

"You dolt!, I'm trying to end this peacefully, I don't want to hur-UGH" As she was saying that Amy's hammer hits her in the face as she goes spiraling down and lands to the ground hard.

She gets up as she places her hand on her face where the hammer hit her. "Ooow, that hurts, what's that thing made out of?" She says to herself as she then sees Amy running towards her with her hammer, she gritted her teeth. "Dammit, alright then you leave me no choice!"She said as her hand then starts glowing.

"If it's a fight you want then you'll get one!" She then starts closing in on her.

 **(Music -Sonic Generations -Vs Silver)**

Amy sees her coming as she then lobs her hammer towards her, Twilight dodges it and then grabs it with her magic and then launches it back at Amy.

She immediately gets out of the way of her own hammer and then conjures another one onto her hand. Twilight sees this and then grumbles to herself.

"Grrr, how does she do that?" Twilight then goes down and try to launch blasts of magic at her, though Amy just hits them with her hammer to knock them out of the way.

Sonic and Tails were getting through the tunnel and then spotted something happen in the edge of it, they run towards it and notice Twilight and Amy fighting… wait what?

"What's going on?" He said as he and Tails were noticing them fighting. Twilight was using some spell to launch ice balls at her as Amy then dodges them all of them.

"Heh, you move pretty good for a person who has that heavy hammer of yours." Twilight yelled out.

"That's because I know how to use this thing, now come down here so I can smash you!" She yelled out to Twilight.

"Come up here and make me short hair!" Twilight called down to Amy and sticks her tongue at her. She angry tries to throw her hammer again, though this time she conjures one and throws it and continues this, she hopes she'd get hit, Twilight just dodges them one at a time, though multiples she'd just teleports out of them.

They then see/feel something comes out from behind them, it was the big robot that chased Sonic from before, it begins to goear the two girls, they notice it as they then looked annoyed by it's presence.

"Do you mind?" They both said to the robot as it looked like it was ready to attack them. Twilight starts firing magic blasts and Amy whacks at it, they do this consecutively until the robot was destroyed.

Sonic and Tails then had surprised looks as they saw them trounce that robot in no time at all. Sonic then went in there and attempted to calm them down.

"HEY!" He yelled out as Twilight and Amy both saw Sonic and then stopped what they were doing.

"Sonic, how's it going?" Amy said as she looked down and then back to him. "How much did you see?" said looking embarrassed.

"I saw enough." He then faced Twilight. "What were you doing fighting with Amy?" He asked her wanting to know what was the cause of this.

"I didn't start this, she attacked first!, I tried to reason with her though she wouldn't listen, so I had to defend myself!" Twilight said to Sonic as he then faced Amy.

"And Amy, why were you attacking her?" He asked her though she looked like she was in tears.

"Because I saw that picture of you two!" He then fliched when he heard that.

"What?, Is that true Twilight?" He asked her as she slowly nodded. He then looked nervous as looked back at Amy.

"How can you do this Sonic, I thought we were supposed to be together?" She said while crying, then Sonic went up to her and wipes off the tears off her face.

"Amy, she wasn't trying to steal me, and also…..I think it's time that you know that I'm not into you, no matter how many times that you try and chase me." He said clearly to her, she looked like she was about to cry her eyes out, but she held in and hugged Sonic as he rubbed her back.

"It's alright Amy." He said to her as Twilight then went up and look at her.

"I-I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. Twilight please forgive me." Amy said as she looked sad. Twilight feeling sympathetic goes in to hug the crying girl.

"I'm sorry too. She said quietly.

Tails then came in as he was looking at the situation that was happening, Sonic turned to his face.

"Well I think I solved it, I think let's take a breather before continuing." Sonic said quietly as he sat down.

"Yeah I think we should." Twilight said quietly as she sat down as well, the others then sat down as well as after that no one said anything.

* * *

 **After a few minutes and a little pep talk from Tails**

They started to move on after that awkward moment between them, they managed to find the generator that was on this planet.

"Man, running past all those fish put me in the mood for sushi, I doubt Eggman had the decency to put a good sushi joint in this park." He said, though he didn't hear anyone talk to him.

"Hey come on guys, you can all talk with each other." He then was interrupted as he heard Eggman again on the PA.

"Remember ladies and gentleman. Try the newest dining experience here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. The Bucket O'Sushi, Now with FISH."

They hear his message as Sonic and the others then felt a bit disgusted as he face-palmed as he heard that.

"Ugggh, like I was saying."

Though as Twilight goes to try the same thing she's done like the other machines, but was interrupted by something shooting at her, she notices a robot that had a telescope that it was using it's little minions to shoot out from.

"Sigh, knew it." She climbed down the machine as she did a fighting pose as did everyone else.

"This happens often?" Amy said as she had her hammer appear in her hands.

"Yeah, everytime we come near a generator, there's always a robot guarding these generators." She said flaps her wings getting ready to fight.

"Hope you're hungry." Sonic said as they went on towards the robot fish captain.

* * *

 **BOSS: Admiral Jelly**

 **(Music- Aquarium Park Boss - Sonic Colors)**

They went into the water where they got onto some vertical platform, where the robot was swimming was upwards to which it was looking in it's parascope to see at where to aim at the three. It turns into a cannon as one of it's minions goes into it and he launches it down the platform.

The platform then turns on it's side as Sonic and Twilight were at the middle as Twilight was keeping Sonic from falling off, as the minion was on the other end. Amy, thinking how the platforms function, swims to the other side of the platform and brings her hammer down, it launches the minion upwards to Admiral Jelly, it hits him as he falls down to the platform and as it fall down there the hat on his head falls off, it's head had a blinking spot as Sonic and Twilight know what that it's his weak point.

"Quick everyone, bum rush him!" Amy said in her mind hoping Sonic and Twilight heard her as she swam to the robot.  
"Wait, bum rush?" Twilight asked wondering what that meant, "It means attack him!" Sonic told her while running as best as he could to the fallen Admiral.

They go up to his head as Sonic boosts through it's head, Twilight blasts it with her magic as Amy continuously whacked it with her hammer.

The robot looked like it couldn't take anymore of their damage, as it then exploded as they swam out onto the surface, to get away from the explosion.

They got out of the water, and Twilight goes to the machine to turn it off, and get out the chaos emerald out of the machine, as it turns off and the chain loses it's lighting.

Amy sees this and looked amazed as she sees this as Sonic was hitting his head to get the excess water out of his head as he sees Tails, Blaze and Cream coming by behind as Tails and Blaze looked nauseous as they said it was from eating at the Bucket O' Sushi. (though luckly Cream didn't eat any as Blaze refused to let her, and by the looks of them, she made the right call.)

Amy then goes up and tries to talk to Twilight as she puts the finishing touches on the machine.

"Hey." Amy said looking at Twilight as she was going down, she hears her and looks at her.

"Oh, hey Amy, what's up?" She said as she went down and looked at her, as Amy looked away.

"That was...actually really cool like what you're doing, you look like you're really smart at doing this." She said mentioning her smartness.

"Well, I am studying on things from here in this world, and I am a bookworm, and I like knowledge and I'm Princess Celestia's student, well used to be, I'm now a princess." She said to Amy as she looked ecstatic from what she said.

"WOW, that's incredible!" She said as Twilight looked down in nervously. "Well, It's not that incredible."

"And you must be really smart since you managed to get Sonic." She said while puffing her cheeks in anger. Twilight then got really nervous as she said that.

"I didn't catch him…..I just…..bumped into him!" She said not wanting any attention, but then Amy was smiling at her.

"And he was kind enough to let me stay with him and we sorta were just hanging out!" She said to her.

"That's so like Sonic, helping others when they're in trouble, I also want to tell you something." She motioned her hands indicating to come near her, she did so and she went up to her ear.

"You take care of my Sonikuu since you like him." Twilight then looked confused of the name.

"Sonikuu?" She asked, while Amy blushed as she looked down.

"It's a name I called Sonic when we were little, I was a dumb child." She said while covering her eyes in embarrassment. "Just take care of him ok!" She said as she then went away with Twilight looking confused but then smiled as she .

* * *

 **That was...an awkward end.**

 **So, this was a little hard to write, cause I had to get them going through the acts and all that, I hope that I did it justice.**

 **Anyway, yep wrote Amy Rose into this, and I regret nothing!**

 **Now for a recommendation, please look at these stories that are my favs.**

 **Knight of the wind and Mage of the century, Snow and pisces**

 **Equestria girls and Mobian boys,** **nintendosegahasbrofan**

 **Sonic's Adventure, Snow and pisces**

 **And as aslways please fav and follow my story or my other ones and leave a review.**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading, and see you guys then!**


	19. Asteroid Rage

**Asteroid Rage**

They went back to the ship after they found Espio, as they were going through space, Espio tells them of the next location they're going to is going to be dangerous.

"So, who's going to be staying here?" He asked while everyone were thinking to themselves who might stay. "I will and Cream will as well." Amy said to everyone as she grabbed Cream's hand and they all look to her.

"Besides, I'm not as agile as Blaze or Sonic, and Cream shouldn't be out there." She explained to them as they were thinking about what she said.

"Alright Amy, you and Cream will stay here, just try to guard this place as best as you can." Tails said as she and Cream both nodded.

Then the Eggman PA went off again as everyone was busy preparing themselves for the final planet to liberate.

"Next stop: the Asteroid Coaster. Zoom along, through and sometimes into space debris, and lose your lunch in Zero-G."

Twilight then got nervous as she heard the last words, but in herself she had to focus, this place might be dangerous, but she had to believe in herself and in Sonic.

As the door opened as the first thing they see was a roller coaster that was just parked there right in front of them, "I think we need to go on here to go onwards." Sonic said as he got Sonic jumped on the front seat.

They didn't argue with him as Twilight, Espio, Blaze and Tails got on the other seats in the back, then the coaster then took off at blistering speed.

 **(Music - Sonic Colors- Asteroid Coaster Act 1)**

They were all holding on to dear life as the bone coaster was going as fast.

 _"Please be sure your safety belt is properly buckled, or you at least have a really good grip on something."_ Eggman's PA called out again.

They then saw a hole as they were approaching as they looked down to the space at the bottom of the line of the roller coaster. Sonic jumped off and was caught by Twilight as Tails caught Blaze and Espio and were each holding onto one another's legs as Tails was flying. They landed into the hole, as they were now making a run on into the factory as Sonic was running through the curves of the roads.

"Hey Twilight." Sonic asked her something as they were making through the factory.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I think I see something up ahead." He said as she looked she sees a capsule with a wisp in there, though this one looked a little….spooky.

They took a step forward and Sonic just opened it's capsule to try and not disturb it as much as possible, as it flashed its fangs at them as Twilight felt spooked from this. "Sonic, I don't like the way it looks." She said to the blue hero to which he shrugs off. "Well, we can't proceed onwards and we might need to gets some help with this." He said as he pointed to the big containers that were blocking their way. He then gave attention to the purple wisp.

"Hey, it's alright, little guy, I want to help you, if you can lend me your power for this time and I'll…." As he was saying this he slowly reached his hand towards it.

It then latched onto his hand and then disappeared into his body. As he gritted as he felt it's power within him.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" She asks as goes over to him and checks if he was alright. He gets up and motioned Twilight not to go near him.

"It's alright Twi I'm fine I just need to regain my bearings." He took a huge breath and then exhaled.

"Alright, I need you to probably stand back because this might be dangerous." She listened to Sonic as she stood back from Sonic. He concentrated and then activate it.

"FRENZY!" He yelled out as then turned into a purple chomper that looks like it's eating everything in site, which includes the blue capsules that were in the way, as he did so he grows larger as he eats more and more of the blue tubes. Though as he hits a spring he turns back to normal and the alien then went out of his body. As Sonic then looked like he was slightly trembling from the experience.

Twilight looked frightened from what just happened but then flew up towards Sonic and check on him as he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Sonic, are you alright?" She asked him as she got his attention and then went up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just….felt so much rage coming from that wisp, it's not like the other ones." She looked puzzled as to it feeling different than the others.

"Ok, then let's just go onwards." She said as Sonic agreed as he and she go onwards to the rest of the factory.

As they were going they noticed the entire place was covered in green goo that was flowing through the rocks and the factory.

They then find themselves in a bunch of walls that are moving through and back.

"This looks dangerous….let's go!" Sonic said as he and Twilight both go in, but as they do so they fell over upside down and were standing upside the platform.

"Whoa, this looks weird." Twilight said as she looked at everything that's upside down. "Nah, you get used to it, I've been through this many times before." Sonic said to her as he jumped up onto the next platform.

"Come on, let's go!" He called out as Twilight flew onwards. Sonic jumped from platform to platform, while Twilight carefully jumped onto one and then to another one and so on and so forth.

They kept going until they go on a platform that gravity started to go back to normal. They then get out of the tricky gravity room as they then ran into a bunch of rocks that were in the way.

Sonic tried to push the rocks but to no avail, then tried to spindash through the rock through as he hit one of them, it stopped him in his tracks. "Gaah, welp we can't get through." He said as he fell down. Twilight meanwhile was thinking of how to get them out of this.

She then spots another capsule that had another one of the wisps that were purple only it looked more violet.

"Sonic, I'm gonna take this one, I need to see for myself what this wisp is and maybe it can help us." She said to him, as Sonic had his hands on her shoulders trusting her that she'll be alright.

She throws a rock onto the container to break it as the aliens just looks at her with it's face that looked like a swirl and had a mouth that looked like a smile though in her eyes didn't look like it was smiling.

She reached out her hand to try and touch it though it just emotionlessly just passed into her body as it converted into energy, she then felt like something was inside of her was eating her soul.

"VOID!" She then transformed into a large, ghastly, and smoky black orb, as the yellow eyes on there look emotionless as there was a sinister smile. It was then going down swallowing everything in it's path leaving nothing untouched as she was going around just swallowing everything as it's power contained a black hole.

After a few seconds of that, she stopped and transformed back to normal as the alien just float out of her and she was shivering from the experience.

Sonic sees the entire thing as he then goes up to her and hugs her to get her to stop shivering.

"Twilight, are you alright, speak to me!" He said to her as she was looking like she's seen some.

"It feels….cold, and you're right it feels like they don't have any emotion in them, as if they were stirped of their emotion and this is what was left it. Just a shell of just….nothing." She said while looking at the wisp that was just staring at them.

"We need to save them before more of them just gets transformed into those things." She then looks as she looks over to see Blaze and Espio, and somebody else Twilight didn't know. Blaze sees them.

"Sonic, Twilight I think you might need to see this." Blaze said as they look to see the horror before them.

On the ground, large canisters full of purple and violet aliens ran up and down in long rows; aliens discarded after having been milked for what they were worth. Suspended from the ceiling was a large vat of several aliens' Hyper-Go-On power, and once it was full, a fresh new one was moved in to begin being filled.

And coming in from all sides of the room were containers full of a rainbow of aliens, all packed in tightly and suffering greatly a container full of purple and violet aliens emerged, and the energy that had been siphoned was poured into the fresh new vat.

"This must be where he converts them into the strange… negative… aliens with the freaky energy." Sonic said as he and Twilight witnessed the horror of this. They then hear flying as Tails was flying towards them not noticing what they were seeing.

"Oh, there you are. I thought I lost you guys for a second." He landed and went near them.

"Did you find…anything interesting?" He slowly said as he was looking what they were looking.

"Look at of all them, he's captured thousands of aliens." He said worried of all of the aliens.

"Don't worry, we'll get'em out." He said to Tails trying to cheer up him up.

Though as they were looking around, Twilight took an interest in the mystery person , and then went up to him.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked the new person who was standing away from them, he had black and red hair, with a black coat with red lines on it, with a fluff on it's neck, he had an undershirt and with black pants with a red belt.

"Hmmmph" He grunted as he ignored her as she wanted to get his attention.

"Don't worry about him, he always like that." Sonic said to her. "His name's Shadow. The ultimate lifeform." He said to her as Shadow was making his way to Sonic.

"U-Ultimate life form?" Twilight said bewildered of what he said, "That's right, and don't you forget it!" Shadow said to her pointing , to which Twilight felt annoyed.

 _"Jeez, somebody's a little grumpy."_ She thought to herself. He then placed his attention to Sonic.

"Didn't think I'd find you still hanging around here." Shadow said looking away as he said that. "What's that supposed to mean and why are you here anyway?" Sonic said to him.

"It was supposed to be my day off from G.U.N, but Rouge begged for me to take her to this dumb theme park that wasn't even opened yet." He said as he looked around.

"Though by the look of this place it looks like she made the right call seeing that the doctor's been using these thing to power something." He said while looking at the aliens being taken to the machine.

Meanwhile Twilight then looked around Tails.

"Wait where's Yacker, Tails?" She asked Tails though he looked depressed about what she said.

"I haven't seen him for a while." He said as Sonic then looked around as he spotted something.

"You'll have to excuse me, buddy, I have a generator to shut down." He said as he went off into another direction, as Twilight saw what Sonic saw and then went on to catch up with him while Shadow was just wondering who that girl was.

"So, who the girl?" He said as Tails tried as best he could to get him up to speed, by telling him who's Twilight.

"So, she from another world huh, well I guess I got to help him then, since he's doing this." He said as he then sped off to where Sonic and Twilight went.

"Alright, then guys we need to stop this, I'll go to the control room while you two, go and free every wisp you can find, alright let's go!" Tails explained as he Blaze and Espio go down to free the wisps that were going to the machine.

 **(Sonic Colors- Asteroid Coaster Act 3 Music)**

Sonic and Twilight were trying to make their way through the place they were going through, either making some progress of sorts. "Sonic, are you sure we're going the right way, because I swear that we passed the machine over there 3 times already." Twilight said to him as he was looking around trying to find his sense of direction. "Don't worry, I know where I'm going." He said to her.

"Are you sure you know where you going, faker?" He heard a voice as he noticed Shadow standing near a rock as he was watching them.

"Oh yeah, what do you know about this place Shadow, how long have you been here?" He said towards Shadow as he smiled.

"Maybe, I got here like a few hours ago, and I've seen how this place is shaped, how about a deal, Sonic?" He asked him as Sonic's eyes lowered at this.

"What's the deal, Shads?" He asked while being aware of his nature while Shadow groaned from Sonic's nickname.

"First off don't call me that again or else, secondly here's my proposition, let's have a race with both of you, if either of you two beat me, I'll tell you where the generator is, well what do you say?" He said to them, Sonic was thinking as he was challenged by Shadow.

"What do you think Twilight?" He asked her as she as well was thinking about his proposition. "Hmmm, On one hand they need to figure where to go since they were going nowhere, and on the other hand she doesn't know who this guy is ….." She thought to herself.

"Sure, I'll go with your little race and you show us where the generator to this place is." She said to Shadow.

"Alright then, first one to Saturn over there wins." He said as he crossed a line that he made to signify the starting point. And then pointed to the distance the fake planet. Sonic and Twilight both agreed and got on the line.

"Ok then, this race begins…" He got on the line as well as each of them were ready to start with Twilight feeling a little doubtful.

"NOW!" He yelled as he then sped out from the line with Sonic following him, Twilight looked astonished from Shadow as she then flew to where they went.

She caught up with Sonic as best she could as they were running through everything, she sees Shadow not running but on some sort of air shoes.

"Hey..huff Sonic?" She yelled out trying to call for Sonic, though her call seemed to fall on deaf ears as he was running. "Sigh, can't seemed to get him oh well , I just hope I can just keep up with these guys." She said to herself.

They were then going through rings of meteorites to which both Sonic and Shadow homing attack them, while Twilight just flew by them, they both land on a mechanical Saturn, and Sonic and Shadow both run around the ring once.

"Hey move outta the way faker!" Sonic said as he was pushing him away from him. "No, you move out, before I knock you out!" Shadow said as he did the same thing, Twilight just passing through as she then tried to get ahead from them as they were stuck in a loop.

They then got out via spring and had to homing attack off the asteroids and then onto the planetoid Shadow said to go to, though as they both landed they noticed Twilight was standing there as well.

"Hey when did you get here?" Sonic asked her, while she just smiled. "I flew here while you two were going around in circles and through those gravity things, I took the smart approach and just flew here." She said while placing her hands on her hips, though Shadow just walked to her and examined the wings of hers.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Twilight yelled as she was being touched by Shadow.

"Hmmph, your wings, they look extraordinary." He said while Twilight blushed from his comment.

"T-Thank you, for the compliment, but we need to focus on the task in hand, I guess?" She said nervously, but then focused on the task on hand.

"Ok, we raced you and I won, now tell us where to go." She said to him as he then grunted and then agreed .

"Alright, I'll keep my end of the bargain, you two grab onto my shoulder, I'll teleport us there." He said to them as they grabbed his shoulder.

 **"CHAOS CONTROL!"** He yelled as a blue flash covered them and then disappeared into thin air.

They then appeared in front of the generator of this place,they looked around as they looked to find the robot guarding the place. Though as they did so something was approaching them, Sonic looked and sees an extending mechanical arm with a meteorite heading towards Twilight.

 **"TWILIGHT LOOK OUT!** " He yelled out as he ran towards her as she was going to up to the generator.

He pushed her out of the way, and then gets hit from the force of the asteroid and gets knocked into the wall.

 **"S-SONIC!"** She called out as she flew to him. " **SONIC, WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP**!" She yelled out as she shook his body, but she didn't get a response for him being unconscious.

She curled her hand into a fist as she started to tremble in anger at seeing Sonic like this. As this happened a dark aura seemed to engulf her body and her eyes were covered with yellow and her pupils turn red as they had an angry stare towards the robot, as her hands were now covered with dark purple energy, as her wings started to spread out.

 **"YOU HURT MY FRIEND,** **I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BUILT!"** She yelled out in rage as she then flew out to face the robot.

As this was happening Shadow stood and watched the events that happened.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." He was about to watch the fight but then looked over and sees Sonic's unconscious body.

"Oh right him." He took his body and placed him in a sitting position and then went back to watch the fight.

* * *

 **BOSS: FRIGATE SKULLIAN**

 **(Music- Asteroid Coaster Boss - Sonic Colors)**

She flew straight at the robot and started to rapid fire her magic blasts at the robot, it then tried to fire its cannons on her though she dodged them and goes in to hit the robot, she repeatedly hits the robot as it's parts all keep flying out. It then goes through a warp tunnel to which in Twilight just uses her magic to pull the robot out from.

It then tries to use it's mechanical hand that formed it's hand with a meteor and tries to hurt Twilight. She stops it as she rams into it sending it back at itself dropping boxes. She looks at the cargo that was dropped which one of them contained a violet wisp from before she rushed in to grab it as it goes into her body. She then concentrated and started to use it's power.

"VOID!" Instead of turning into a circleized black hole she just formed a black hole near her hand and then aimed at the robot, as she did so it's started to suck at the robot, as she was doing so the part of the robot start to go out and were being sucked into the void, it tried to get away but it could avoid its gravitational pull and it then was dragged into the black hole.

* * *

She tried to stop though the hole in her hand wouldn't stop.

 _"WHAT'S HAPPENING, I CAN'T STOP!"_ She said as the black hole in her hands started to get bigger as it was enlarged it with her dark magic, as it was then starting to suck everything from the planet.

Shadow, now noticing Twilight's doing, he tries to gets up there via hover shoes to stop her.

"Hey what are you doing? I thought we were saving these things?" He asked her though he was meet with a faceful of magic.

He ignored the shot and tried to stop her by not hurting her. He tries to grab her by her hand, she teleports and back hands him.

"I can't stop, Shadow, I can't do anything!" She said in her mind though he didn't hear anything as he was falling down.

"Uuugh, did anybody get a number on that meteor?" He groggily said as he was getting up but was knocked back down by Shadow as he crashed onto him.

"Ahhhhh, Shads what was that for?" He called him as he got another one.

"First off that was for calling me that name, secondly look at what your girlfriend is doing up there!" He pointed upwards.

"She's not my…." He then said but saw what he was pointing to, he saw all the asteroids and things being sucked into the giant void in space.

"Twilight! What happened?" He asked Shadow.

"Well, after you protected her from that punch from the robot, she started going bonkers and beated that thing." He said to him as Sonic was processing all this, he then thought at what to do and then had an idea.

"Shadow, toss me up there! I'll see if I can calm her down." He said to him, he complied as he grabbed him by his hand and lifted him upwards and then threw him up.

Sonic was flying upwards and then grabbed Twilight's arm. "Twilight! Stop, I'm alright!" He didn't get any response as he was given a dark stare from her.

She started to wiggle him off, though he climbed up to her and then holding onto her shoulders as he then was head to head with her.

"Twilight!" He said to her as he was straightening his face to her. "Look at me! Please I'm alright, calm down!" He then heard a voice.

 _"Sonic, i-is that you?"_ He heard her voice in his head and tries speaking to that instead.

 _"Yes, it's me, you have to stop, or that black hole of yours is gonna swallow the planet with everyone on it!"_ He said to her in her mind.

 _"I-I can't stop it, I used anger to use dark magic and it took me over, I don't have any control over it now that the nega wisp is using it."_ She said as she sounded sad at this feeling like there was nothing she could do about this.

"NO, you can stop this! I know you can Twilight, please if anything I believe you can." He said while putting his head on her's. As he did that, something in them shoot out as they both felt an influx of power with blue aura and purple aura going through both of them and if he did something to her and vice versa, she felt power going into herself.

 _"What the I feel something...magical and power, why am I feeling stronger?"_ Sonic thought as he was glowing purple and was still holding onto Twilight as she was feeling the same way as well.

 _"Wh-Whats this I feel...in my body, it feels...breezy like the wind, and it's giving me...power?"_ She thought as her body was glowing blue, the auras clashed with one another as Twilight used that power that was within herself to stop the black hole from forming.

The black hole stopped forming as her aura around her dissipates as she falls down with Sonic, as they fall down Sonic grabs her bridal style and then lands near the generator.

 **(Music- Kairi's theme - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX)**

Twilight moves around and wakes up to see Sonic, she then gets out that just to hug him tightly as they were both on the floor on their knees, she felt emotions going through her mind, relief that Sonic was ok, and guilt from almost destroying the planet and her friends, she gripped the blue haired boy as tightly as she could.

"Sonic, you're ok! I thought you were almost…." She said blubbering as she then was in tears as she was holding onto him, as Sonic was just hugging her back, not saying anything to not make it worse for himself.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I was just trying to protect you." He said to her.

"I know that, I'm just sorry about that, please…" She spluttered out as she still was crying.

They were just sitting there, both were just hugging each other as Twilight receded from the embrace and was then just staring onto Sonic.

"Hey, and besides if a big fall down to Earth can't put me down, what makes you think a mechanical backhand to the face can? Heheh." He said and laughed as he grinned to her. She then smiled a little after what he said feeling his laughter was infectious

"Heh, there your smiling! That's what I want to see." He said as he held her cheek with his, and then Twilight grabbed it in her hands, then she kisses it as she held it tightly .

She then felt a force going through herself as her forhead was leaning onto his and vice versa and was going onto his lips as she was trying to kiss him, Sonic tried to go along with her, as they got closer and closer with both sides going towards one another.

"Ahem!" "cue record scratch"

Somebody said as they both look behind them and see Tails behind them, with Shadow looking at them with the chaos emerald from the generator, as the two were blushing at their sight at them.

"So…..what happened with you guys while we were getting the wisps out?" He said as they see Yacker was out and was floating near them.

"Uh, well, it's a long story actually…" Twilight said as she was clearing her tears from her eyes and was angry for them ruining their special moment.

* * *

 **Alright then, this one was a dozy.**

 **I went and placed in this place as he was in here in the ds version, I hope that I wrote him well for you people because he's one of those delicate characters you need to be careful with.**

 **Also sad to say that I'm afraid I might need to remove the Mother Wisp from here, because I've gotten something planned out for the finale of this and I want to get this adaptation done and over with.**

 **As always leave a comment on what you think of this chapter, or fav and follow the story to keep yourselves updated, and PM me if you have any personal questions you want to ask about me or the story.**

 **I'll see ya guys later!**


	20. Terminal Finale

**Terminal Finale**

As they were getting back onto the ship, while they were walking back Sonic went up to Tails.

"So, you guys?" Sonic said getting everyone's attention minus Shadow.

"Are all the aliens free?" He asked Tails as Twilight was wondering about that as well.

"Looks like it. Once the power went off the locks on all the containers of the wisps vanished, and we found Yacker!" He said pointing to Yacker who was then within Sonic and Twilight circling around them in excitement.

"Wait." Blaze asked something. "You don't think the weapon Twilight was shot with still works?" She asked worried about Twilight.

"Well, I don't think it can work without power flowing to it, I think we're all good." She assured her as Twilight breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's what I want to her." Twilight said.

They all then continue to walk back to the ship where they were greeted by Amy and Cream.

As they went lift off from the planet they were on, something was happening outside in space.

"Everyone look outside!" Tails said as everyone looked through the windows at the tail end of the Tropical Resort where the chains that were holding the planet are. The chains started to fade away from each of the planets.

"SWEET! The tractor beams are gone! The planets are free!" Tails cheered.

"Heh Was their any doubt? I mean really? Great job guys." He said to everyone.

Tails then plotted a course to the ship back to the Tropical Resort.

As Amy,Cream, and Blaze were cheering Espio and Shadow were sorta keeping to themselves and Sonic and Twilight were smiling with each other as the others were doing their own thing.

(Cutscene - Finally Go Home - Sonic Colors Music)

As they went off the ship they were at the center of Tropical Resort. They then noticed the wisps of all colors were flying all around, with Yacker joining them. As everybody looks at awe of them.

"With all the generators destroyed, we can blowthis joint and head home." Tails said looking at the wisps, while everyone agrees with him.

"We did it dude!" Tails said to Sonic as he looked confused as well as the others.

"Uh We? I don't remember you fighting off insane robots?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah we were!" Everyone else said to Tails as he flinched.

"True well, good job to you guys on inventing a translator that allowed us to speak to the aliens and figure out exactly what we needed to do so we weren't running around the park looking like idiots." He then facepalmed himself in a sarcastic way.

"Oh no wait, that was me." He said pointing to himself as everyone were just rolling their eyes at this.

"Good point." Twilight said as she putting a thumbs up. "Either way, we can get out of this crazy place and go home." Sonic said.

"So, you guys did it?" They heard someone's voice as they looked around and see that it was Rouge flying back down on her bat wings.

"Hiya, you two lovebirds how ya doing with each other since I left?" She said teasingly to Sonic and Twilight as they both blushed and look away from one another.

"Rouge!" Shadow said to her as he noticed her. "Where were you when I was wondering around aimlessly in a roller coaster place?" He said asking her as she laughed.

"Well I was at Starlight Carnival looking at the beautiful scenery." She then placed her hands on Sonic and Twilight's shoulders.

"And I was busy getting these two together." She said as the two were blushing. As everyone was chuckling at their misfortune.

"So, uh Sonic?" Twilight asked Sonic. "Yeah what is it?" He answered her.

"Can we get something to drink? I'm a little thirsty from this adventure." She said to him as he nodded in agreement.

"Sure, let's find a drink stand around here." He said as he took Twilight's hand and both speeded off.

Espio was thinking to himself as Blaze noticed him thinking.

"Is something wrong, Espio?" She asked Espio as she got his attention.

"Well,even though the mission was a success, how are the aliens going to get their planet back since it's near our orbit?" Espio said wondering about the aliens as they were circling around each of them.

Amy then heard this as she answered Espio's question.

"We'll work on that later, just for now let's just enjoy the moment right now." Amy said to everyone as she went back to talking with Cream as she and Cheese was playing with the different wisps, as Shadow and Rouge were talking with each other.

Sonic and Twilight went into a food shack as they didn't find any robots anywhere on the counter.

"Huh, they must be on break." Sonic said jokingly, he then jumped behind the counter.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Twilight asked Sonic as she was wondering why was he doing that.

"What do you think? I'm getting a drink for the both of us, and besides it's Eggman's I'm pretty sure he ain't gonna notice." He said to her.

He got two cups from the counter and then proceeded to the fridge to get him and her a soda.

"So Twi, which do ya want? He's got Apple, Melon, Orange." Sonic asks her as she was then thinking on what to choose.

"Hmmm, I think I'll go with….Apple!" He checked the soda rack and gets one out of the fridge, he throws one at Twilight and then gets an orange one for himself.

He opens it as it fizzes out from opening as Sonic takes a sip from the soda, as Twilight takes a sip of hers.

"Mmm, this taste great!" Twilight said as she placed it down a table where the two were sitting on. "Yeah, for such an evil guy he sure does make great soda." He said as he took another sip, though a thought came to his head as he was drinking and then watches Twilight drink her drink,.

"Hey Twi, I want to ask you something." Sonic asked Twilight as he got her attention. "What is it Sonic?" She asks him.

"I wanted to ask, how'd ya free yourself from that weird thing that was happening to you, in fact what was that happening to you?" He said to her, as she remembered what happened to her.

"Well, First off, that was dark magic I was using, it's a type of magic that's forbidden and you need rage to activate it, and secondly I….don't know, I was trying to concentrating to stop and I couldn't stop, but when you placed your head against mine I felt something, like a strong wind that was guiding the way."

"Well if it helps, I felt weird too, like your magic was in me or something, but I have no idea what that was." He said while placing his hand on his forehead. "Maybe we can ask Tails when we get back home and maybe he can tell us about this?" She said as Sonic nodded.

"Probably, let's finish our drinks first and then we bail out of here." He said as he went back to drinking his soda, but stopped as he belched.

"BUUURP!" He then covered his mouth and smiled, as Twilight looked in disgust. "Heh, excuse me."

"Your disgusting, at least cover your mouth when doing that!" She said as she covered her nose as Sonic shrugged it off and went back to drinking, as Twilight placed her hand down and went back to drinking her soda.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's room, he was checking the screens and was making the preparations for his cannon.

Ho, ho, ho…that fool Sonic and little band of friends thinks they've won because they destroyed all my generators," Eggman laughed to himself, watching his monitors, with Orbot ignoring him as always, while Cubot was trying to pay attention. "Well, the mind control cannon is full enough for what it has to do…"

He gets up from his seat as he then casts his palm to the sky before clenching it.

"I WILL have the last laugh!"

Cubot applauded, while Orbot had to intervene with a question to him.

"The last laugh? How is laughing last special? Isn't that like being the slowest to get the joke?" He said to Eggman wanting to know.

"Yeah, I laugh last all the time! People look at me like I'm an idiot! Forgetaboutit!" Cubot said sounding like gangster now with a new voice chip.

Eggman, whirling around and faced them both. "That's because you ARE an idiot!" He said yelling at him.

Cubot was silently thoughtful for a moment after turning his head around before facing the doctor again. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you! There's nobody else here, so I MUST be talking to you! Why haven't we fixed your voice chip yet!?"

"Yo, quit bustin' my batteries over here! I been workin' on it all day!" He turned around facing away from him.

"…what does that even mean?!" Eggman shouted. "Oh, nevermind…!"

In a huff, he hit a button on his desk to send it beneath the floor, replacing it with a control panel of sorts.

"In a few seconds, it won't matter anyway, since the world will only have one thing on its mind…"  
"What's that, Boss?" Orbot asked, taking the bait. Eggman flashed a toothy grin and chuckled.  
"Heh heh…ME."  
He then threw the switch to the mind control cannon, and watched it from his screen.

The amusement part goes dark as the Mind Control Cannon prepares to fire. As the power surges, however, the tower that was previously damaged by Globotron's arm overloads the section of the tower and explodes, causing a massive backfire. Nega-Wisp energy is fired in every direction, one shot of which impacts into the moon. The cascade failure of the Mind Control Cannon causes the released Nega-Wisp energy to begin forming a growing void around the middle of the four towers.

"No! This can't be happening. It's backfiring. Impossible! How?" He said as he kicked his chair with Cubot on it and then back to him. "It should be working fine!"

Cubot then looked at the screen and then looked at something that was on one of the destroyed towers.

"Ohh, I get it!" He suddenly said to himself as Eggman was

"Get what?!" He asked wanting to know what Cubot got.

"Globotron's arm is jamming the cannon's firing lever!" He said pointing to what was left of the towers.

"Ohhh! So that's where that thing went to!" Orbot said figuring out where the arm went.

"Whew, glad to have that figured out. It was just KILLING me! Well, g'night." He said as he layed down on the floor but Eggman kicked him as he was having none of that.  
"This is no time to nap, you fool! Go FIX it!" He said pointing to the door.

"Try to stay calm, boss. Fretting won't get you anything now." He said waving his arms as Eggman prepared his arms.

"Rrgh, I'll show you fretting if you don't think of a plan!" He yelled out to them both.

"I have been thinking! I just haven't come up with anything." He said floating in a relaxing position, as Eggman was then stomping his legs in frustration.

"Bah! Silence! You two are useless!" He yelled at them both, but then thought of matter! I may have suffered a small setback, but this thing's far from over!"

"I WILL CRUSH SONIC AND HIS LITTLE PURPLE FRIEND!" He yelled out as he then plopped down on his chair and then flew up to a hatch on the ceiling.  
Orbot and Cubot were left to watch, wondering what was going to happen to them.

"…the man gets an A for effort, that's for sure!" exclaimed Cubot, to which Orbot could only shake his head.

* * *

As Sonic and Twilight were getting out of the place, they then hear an explosion coming from the other side of the resort.

"Sonic, what was that?" She yelled out spooked at what just happened, as Sonic kept level headed.

"I don't know, I think we need to get out now!" He said.

"Quick let's regroup with the others!" She yelled as Sonic speeds off and Twilight flew with him.

They find the others at the center, Shadow, Blaze, and Espio looking around to make sure nobody gets hurt, Tails and Rouge were surveying the area around them while flying and Amy hugging Cream and Cheese as they were scared at what's happening around them.

"Amy w-w-whats happening?" Cream said still scared, "I-I don't know, Cream just hold on!" She said to her.

"Guys, I don't know if you noticed but I think we need to get out of here!" Tails said while he flew back down with Rouge coming as well.

"Yeah, I agree with the kid, something happening here and it's not gonna be pretty." She said in a worried expression.

Shadow, still looking around then thought of something in order to get everyone out of here.

"Everyone I have an idea!" He called out to everyone as they were having his full attention.

"I'll use Chaos Control to warp us out of here." He said as everyone agreed with him. They went next to him as Tails gave him the other five to him in order to give him more power to his chaos control.

"Sonic, why aren't you coming with us?" Blaze said as she wanted to know.

"Well I need to take care of Eggman first." He said confident with himself. He then felt Twilight on his shoulder.

"You mean "we" are gonna take care of him, besides we need to fight with him together!" Twilight said to Sonic as he thought about what to do. He then motions to Shadow to get ready for his chaos control.

"Well?" She said as Sonic made his decision. "Right we'll do this together!: He then placed his arms together on her in a hug, she felt comforted as she then felt his arms push her forward and into Espio's.

"SHADOW NOW!" He told him as he nodded and he got his chaos emerald ready.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled out as it flashed in a bright light as Amy, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Tails, Rouge, Espio, Twilight, and Shadow all disappeared, though Sonic was left there by himself.

"Man, Twilight's gonna kill me for that eh I can handle it." He thought as he felt another earthquake go through the ground, Sonic stood his ground and then made his way to the exit of the place. What he didn't see was a glowing object that was on the ground that fell from the tower.

* * *

 **Back down on Earth**

In the field a few meters away from the tower of Eggman theme park, a flash happened and everyone appeared. Twilight got out of Espios arms and was angry.

"What was that!" She screamed out. "Why did that blue idiot do that for, I thought we were supposed to fight against Eggman together!" She said as her hands were in fists.

Tails went up to her and tried to calm her down by just grabbing her hands.

"Twilight calm down! Sonic was just trying to protect you!" He said while she was giving him a glare.

"Protect Me!? I don't need protection, I can protect myself just fine, I just don't know why he wanted to just go and face Eggman alone." She said as she looked upwards into the sky in sadness and worry.

Blaze then went up to her and places her hand on her shoulders. "That's Sonic for you, always thinking about others instead of himself, he's always this reckless and he did that because he probably cared for you." She said as Twilight was hearing this. Maybe she was right, and that he did this out of love?

She looks at the top of the tower and at the swirling orb at the top, she closed her eyes, placed her hands together and then prayed to herself.

 _"Sonic, please come back to me safely, N-no I mean us safely that's what I mean."_ She thought correcting herself.

* * *

As he was running to the exit, he hears one last announcement from the PA.

 _"Critical system failure! Repeat: Critical system failure! All attraction access is temporarily suspended. Please exit the park via the emergency exit ahead. This is all your fault!"_

 _"Heh, I don't know what he's talking about, all we did was stop the generators, I just need to get out of here!"_ He thought as he was making through the place where they first got off, though a claw extends and tries to hit him but thankfully he gets out of the way.

He then notices a robot getting in his way as it roars, it resembles a purple wisp, with a large razor sharped mouth with a cannon in there, there are also two tentacles with sharp pincers on each end with eyes, behind it are tanks that have a purple substance like in Asteroid Coaster.

"Leaving so soon?" He hears a voice come from the robot. In the cockpit it opened to reveal Eggman piloting it.

"There are no lines and I've saved the best rides for last! At least let me STAMP your hand so you can come back in!" He said as he bangs his hand on the console.

Sonic face-palmed at his pun. "Look, I know you're trying to be clever with this whole amusement park pun thing, but it's just coming off lame, just say you're gonna destroy me and stop embarrassing yourself." He said while making a point to Eggman, as he just raises his arms in frustration.

"Curse you Sonic! Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them!" He yells but then regained his composure. "No matter, I WILL destroy you and I WILL be victorious! Is that better?"

"Like a million times better, thank you." He said thanking him.

"This robot is special, he's powered by the energy from you little friends, HE IS INVINCIBLE! So I'd say it's been nice knowing you… but it hasn't" Eggman then noticed something different with the blue boy, he didn't have both his friends with him.

"Say where's your little girlfriend? I have a bone to pick with her!" He yells as Sonic looks at Eggman.

"She escaped just like everyone else, I'm the one you're facing now!" He said as Eggman just ignores him. "Gah, no matter, when i'm done with you, she'll be next!" Sonic gritted his teeth at him saying that.

"You leave her alone!" He yelled out, as Eggman. "Oh I struck a nerve?" Eggman said with a grin on his face.

"No….let's throw down!" He said as he ran in one direction and Eggman followed him.

* * *

 **Boss: Nega Wisp Armor**

 **(Music- Sonic colors Nega wisp armor phase 1)**

Sonic was now chasing down Eggman's robot as it was floating near him.

"What's wrong I thought you said we were gonna throw down, boy?" He said as he was operating his machine. Sonic wanting to get on with it now had to get serious here, he had no friends, no wisps, and most importantly no Twilight around to help him, he had to do this on his own.

"Alright Eggman, no fooling around, let's settle this here!" He said running after him.

"Heh, go ahead and try to, also another thing I've programed into my mech, it has all your little wisp friends powers meaning I can use them anytime I want."

Sonic gulped as he heard that. "Now let's test this out shall we?" He said with a grin on his face and presses a few buttons

"CUBE!" A distorted voice was heard.

As he said that his robot fires purple blobs into the air as they land near Sonic, blocking some parts of his way, he manages to evade them to avoid tripping, though as he did so he heard the distorted voice again. "LASER!" as it said that lasers start to ricochet off the cubes, he tries to get out of the way though one of the lasers hits his knee and rips through his pants. "Agh, dammit!"

* * *

"Ow!" Twilight said lightly as she then feels something in her knee. "Huh, what was that? Must of been a cramp." She wonders as she placed her attention back to the sky.

* * *

He get's out of their way and then sees Eggman again.

His machine's arms then try and swing at him attempting to hit him, though he jumps and homing attacks off it's hand, then the shoulder, then right on his cockpit as Eggman loses some of his control but then regains them.

"You little, alright then, you asked for it!" His robot then sucked up the wisps that were escaping in space and they all went into his robot.

"DRILL!" It shouted as the front of the tentacles were then spinning and then swung around Sonic trying to hit him, he keeps ducking through each swing as then Sonic goes up and straight up kicks his cockpit again, as it goes backwards two wisps fall out from there which were the Cyan wisp and the Yellow wisps to which Sonic caught them both.

"Hey you two, do you mind helping me?" He asks the two of them and they happily agree.

"HOVER!" The voice shouted as the robot floated upwards and then behind Sonic, it then began to shoot lasers at him one at a time, though he jumps one of them, and then the other in a rhythmic way.

"CUBE" He then shot cubes again as they appeared behind him, luckily the wisp were able to show him the way to go, until more thing were coming his way, then incoming his way were purple spike ball coming down from the cubes, he dodges them and begins to talk again.

"Is he using two wisp powers at the same time? He must be getting desperate to kill me if he's doing this." He thought to himself.

Eggman stops and then goes back to Sonic from the front as Sonic see another opportunity to hit him, he boosts at him knocking the robot and releasing three more wisps, the Orange wisp and the Pink wisp as Sonic grabs them both.

"Hey, guys miss me?" They both knew who their rescuer was and both nodded, as he went on with the four wisps flying near him, he then sees Eggman looking at his panel and then presses another button.

"BURST! It's arms launches upwards to shoot out red fireballs, Sonic manages to duck and weave through the rain of fire with the wisps close by him, with a stray fireball hitting his cheek and burns off a piece of his shirt as he briefly staggers from it.

* * *

"Ow!" Twilight felt something hot hit her cheek as she places her hand on it.

"Ok, what was that? I didn't see anything attack me, what's going on?" She thought as she looked around but noticed nothing.

* * *

"SPIKE!" It launches the same spike balls from before only the look to be coming out in a four row, and going by faster than before, he then tries to hit him again , though Sonic homing attack again onto his cockpit as he releases another two wisps, Green and Blue. They then follow Sonic joining him with the other wisps, as he felt their hyper-go-on energy going off on him.

"Grr, you irritating pest, why won't you just stay still and die?" He yelled as Sonic spoke up.

"Because Egghead, I won't stop going until I crack you wide open!" He said as Eggman responded.

"Well, you keep doing that, I'll just bounce back again no matter how many times you beat me, I WILL WIN!" He yelled out as he went behind Sonic and then launched another attack at him.

"FRENZY!" It then started to chomp at Sonic from behind, he sidesteps with the wisps following him to avoid getting mauled by those teeth of the robot.

"You'll never win as long as I'm around Doc!" He said as Eggman then turns back to the front and tries to bite him again though Sonic just jumped upwards and homing attack him again, but the glass on his cockpit started to crack and then another wisp started to come out which was the Red wisp, it tags along with the rest, and then feels more power going through him.

* * *

Twilight was still sitting down on the grass as everyone was checking out the elevator and seeing if there was anybody was there wanting to go to Eggman's amusement park.

"I can't believe that Sonic up there facing against Eggman alone, I should be up there helping him, but no, he had to act with his head and take me away from there to protect me, sigh I guess he did this to protect me and…." She thought as she then feeling something in her body, but it was like it was the wisp powers, but they weren't anywhere near her and she was feeling the exact way from before, the wind is going through her body.

"W-w-what is this I feel? It's not like my magic and not like the wisps, well it is it's just I feel them all together and I feel Sonic's presence."

She then closed her eyes and then saw something, a weird robot that was firing lasers and the one she was looking from was jumping around with other wisps were following her.

"Am….I seeing what Sonic seeing? This is really weird." She then opened her eyes and she was back to her on vision.

"That was weird, maybe I can try communicating with him? He did say he felt my magic going through him?" She then had an idea go through her head.

"That's it I'll try and send him some of my power to him!" She said, she that closed her eyes and then begins to concentrate hard enough to see if she can help Sonic.

* * *

Sonic was feeling a bit tired from this, he already rescued the wisps as they were following him, but it looks like Eggman's robot isn't ready to quit just yet and neither is he.

 _"Sonic! Can you hear me?"_ A voice was heard in his head, he noticed it and tried to listen to it.

"Twilight, is that you? How are you talking to me?" He said. _"Yes, it's me, first off why do you threw me with the other?"_

He then felt akward as she was questioning this now." Twilight now isn't the time right now!" He said still running. " _I mean_ s _eriously, why did you do that, I could've helped you out you know? or do you not trust me after all we've been through?"_ She said questioning him.

"Lisen Twi, we'll talk about this later, I'm fighting for my life here!" He said trying to end the argument with her as Eggman was still shooting at him.

" _Fine! but listen I_ _need to ask you something."_ She says as Sonic then dodges laser after another laser.

"Well can you hurry up already, I'm still in danger here!" He yelled out.

 _"I can see that, do you feel a power goin- SONIC WATCH OUT!"_ She yells out as Sonic noticed the lasers firing at him, he jumps as they get faster and faster.

"Thanks for that, wait how'd ya know that?" He asks as the wisps look at him and wonder who's he talking to.

" _Well I can't explain it, but I can feel the wisp's energy from here and I can feel it growing, though it feels...breezy."_ She said as Sonic noticed.

"Well, we'll worry about that later, I need to keep fighting against eggster right here!" He said as he then noticed him about to do something.

"VOID!" It's mouth opened a was sucking up what was in front of it, namely Sonic and the wisps.

He runs but notices the wisps going into the purple void. Sonic reached out his hand and tried to grab one of their hands he grabs one and one by one they grab each others hands, though though the Green wisp misses and Sonic reached out with his other hand and then it becomes encased in a purple aura and carries the stray wisp.

 _"That's my levitation spell! how did you do that?"_ She yelled flabbergasted at what happened.

"I don't know how, but if it works then I'll take it!" He said as Twilight agreed. The void disappeared as Sonic then launches another counterattack at Eggman, he then frees the last two wisps, which were the Purple and Violet Wisp.

Though as they came to him, he then felt something go through his legs as a stray laser then hits him and then falls down onto the ground in pain, the other wisps try to help him but get chased off by Eggman's robot.

"HOHOHO, I've got you now, SONIC!" He yelled out as he then pushed a few buttons and then ordered the robot to smash at him. The arms get ready and then bash his back.

"AAAAAHHHHGH!" He yelled out as he felt the pain going there.

Sonic felt the tentacles of the robot keep smashing on him again as they each pound at him one at a time each smash that's greater then the other.

* * *

Twilight was on the ground feeling every single hit that Sonic felt.

"Ow, Sonic...I need...to...help him." She said as she tried to stand up, but couldn't.

* * *

After a last hit on Sonic, he was just laying there trying to move but couldn't.

"HEHEHE, now I've got you, right there, you little miscreant!" He then pressed a button as the cannon inside the robot then looked like it was charging and ready to fire. It fired at Sonic as he was still trying to get up, the wisps now were getting together with Sonic as the beam fires.

"Yes, I finally got rid of that...wait WHAT!?" He yelled at the sight in front of him.

Sonic opened his eyes and noticed a purple barrier around him and the wisps, he then looked at his hands and sees a purple glow coming out.

"Is this what's Twilight meant by the energy?" He then felt some of his wounds getting healed, and then his purple aura then shot out and hits Eggman's robot.

 **(Music- Sonic Colors Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2)**

Then the robot was shooting fire from everywhere. "GRRRR, YOU...YOU...YOUUUU. YOU HORRID LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled out as he kept hitting his console to get back in control of his robot, Sonic then tried to get ready right now was trying to get his bearings.

"Sonic! You have to concentrate! I'll lend you my power we'll beat him together!" She said as she concentrates all her magic and gives it to Sonic, he then feels power going into him as a purple aura goes through his body and covers it up, as his gloves then appeared Twilight's cutie mark, and his hair had a bit of purple streaks like Twilight's hair.

He felt focused and also sees an afterimage of Twilight next to him looking at him reassuringly, he nods feeling confident that he was with her (even in spirit). **"Unlimited Colors!"** They both said as the wisps gathered around them and knew what it meant.

"LASER!, DRILL!"

"SPIKE!, BURST!"

"ROCKET!, CUBE!"

"HOVER! FRENZY! VOID!"

All the wisps were gathered and were now circling around, in a rainbow matter.

"FINAL MAGIC WIND PRISM BLASTER!" As the colors were going around Sonic concentrated the magic energy inside himself and then launched within the swirl and it combined with the hyper-go-on energy from the wisps crashed onto the robot as it did the finishing blow.

It crashed down as the cockpit then was launched out as then displayed a firework of Eggman's face and then fell down and he was upside Sonic then fell down as he landed face first onto the elevator shaft, completely tired from that final attack as it and the magic energy inside him took it's toll on him.

"Ugh, my head, who turned off the light?" He looked around as he tries to get back up, but notices the purple expanding void behind him.

"At Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, you can feel comfortable knowing your safety is our number one priority."

He got angry again as he hears his PA announcement as he gets whisked away into the void. "OH SHUT UPPPPPP!"

The Nega-Wisp induced void continues to grow, slowly swallowing Eggman's amusement park as Sonic gets up and notices the void continuing onto him.

"SONIC, GET OUT OF THERE!" Twilight's voice was heard in his head as he gets up.

"Alright I hear ya Twi, ugh this might not end well." He said as he ran ahead to avoid being swallowed by the black hole.

Twilight was nervous that Sonic was getting swallowed by the black hole, she had to think of something.

" _Damn it, what can I do? I'm all out of magic and I'm nervous to fly out the atmosphere."_ She then fell down and her hands turned into fist as she kept punching the ground.

 _"What's the point of being an alicorn, if I can't do anything about it, please Sonic you have to stay alive."_

Sonic was running like mad and sidestepping through all the holes in the ground, but the void behind him was catching up fast.

"Damn, looks like there's no getting out of this huh well." He closed his eyes as it closed in on him and swallows him up.

Twilight then felt her heart stop as she stopped feeling Sonic's presence as she then had tears in her eyes seeing her sadness.

 _"Sonic! Sonic?!"_ She called out but got no answer, she fell down as she had tears in her eyes. _"No...He can't be gone, he can't be, I never….even got...a….. chance to say that, I…. loved him."_ Her hand covered her face, but then.

"Whoosh" She still felt some of his energy in a form of wind resonate with her. "Wait, if I can still feel his energy that would mean…"

She then saw the void uptop was being brightened by a light as then a bright small ball of light came down as it bursts wisp came out of it, with a certain blue haired boy all tattered up from the fight, as they go back into the sky.

He turned to them and gave them a weak thumbs up. She then ran up to him, with tears going off her face.

"SONIC!" She shouted as she bear hugged him and knocks him to the ground.

"OW! Hey, Twi, uggh not to hard, I still feel the bruses." He said as Twilight let off her strain and was lightly hugging him

"Sonic! Are you okay!?" Tails flew towards him as Twilight was still hugging him not caring if everyone around them were seeing her hugging. "Man, I can believe you made it through that!"

"Heh, you thought I wouldn't?" He said as he smirked. But Tails went up to him and held up his fist." Great job Sonic!" As Sonic gave a brofist, but as he and everyone else see the a wisp come towards them as it was Yacker coming to them as he was excited to see them as he made a few gestures to them. Though he then went off and push Twilight towards everyone else.

"H-Hey, stop that!"

"What did he say, Tails?" Cream asked as he was looking at his device.

"He says, 'Thank you two for saving us'"

"You're welcome, thank YOU for saving him!" Twilight said as she mentions Sonic.

"He says 'You are welcome!'" Tails said looking at his device as Blaze looked at it.

"That thing's translating pretty well." She said as he nodded.

"Yep, I managed to work out all the kinks." He said.

Yacker chirped again, whirling around and pointing up at the herd of aliens in the sky. I frowned at that, knowing what it meant.

"…oh, great. He says 'goodbye my friends. I have to go…'" Tails announced, sighing at his machine. "Just when I got this thing working…"

"Better late than never, buddy!" Sonic assured him as Yacker flew up to me and held up his arm Sonic knew what he wanted. "Right on!"

He leapt into the air with my arm extended, and they smacked a high five, with Twilight jumping up and giving one to Yacker too. It was then that Yacker spiraled around us and reunited with his friends, swooping back down and flying along the ground of the planet, trying to make the best of their sendoff.

They then went back to their planets and managed to get them out of Earth's atmosphere and probably back to where they once were.

"Well, that solves that problem." Espio said as everyone agrees as they take one last look at they sky.

"Whelp, what do we do now?" Sonic says to his friends as they each say what they were going to do.

"I'm gonna take Cream and Cheese back to their mother and I'm staying with her." Blaze said.

"I'm going back to my place to talk with Vector about the case." Espio said.

"Me and Shadow here are gonna see if G.U.N can help us fix that." Rouge said pointing to the giant elevator that lead to nowhere.

"And I'm...probably gonna go home." Amy said as she walked off.

"Alright then see ya guys!" He waved his arms saying goodbye to his friends as they all went their separate ways, he then turned to Tails and Twilight.

"Well, I'm beat let's go home and call it a day right?" He said as they both agreed.

"Yeah I'll start the plane." Tails said as he went on ahead to start the Tornado.

* * *

 **AFTER THE RIDE BACK**

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD music- Roxas theme)**

It was night time as Sonic was getting dressed for bed, but as he went in his room he noticed Twilight in her pajamas was sitting on his bed probably waiting for him.

"Oh, uh what's up Twi?" He asks her as she got up and then slaps him in the face.

"OW, what was that for?" He asks as Twilight grabbed him from the collar and looked at him.

"That was for pushing me into Espio you jerk!" She said as she placed her head on his chest and then promptly hits its as she started crying.

"DO YOU KNOW, HOW WORRIED I WAS FOR YOU WHEN YOU WERE UP THERE!" She said as she was in a blubbering mess like she was in Asteroid Coaster, he knew that he would face this again, he looked sad as he watches her weep on his shoulder.

He then sits down with her, as he then softly touches her face and rubs the tears off her face.

"Twilight, I know you might feel peeved, but I also want to thank you for helping me with that fight it was ...awesome." He said facing away and she looks at him and then hugs him he then goes up to her ear.

"And I know that you wanted to say you loved me." He said as Twilight shot out of his embrace, while looking at him and fully blushing.

"WH-WHAT NO I NEVER SAID THAT!" She yelled denying his statement as Sonic his grin as he knew she did that.

"Ah-ah-ah, remember how you were able to talk with me in my head? Well, seems you left the line on in your side and I heard everything." He said grinning as Twilight's blush was glowing brighter as she was really embarrassed.

"Hey come on, don't be so bashful?" He said putting his hand on her cheek as she placed her hands on his.

"Why should I, you heard me proclaim my love, what more do you want?" She asked wanting to know what he wants.

"This." He then goes up to her and places a kiss on her lips. She becomes startled as he did this and then she just went with it and started to kiss along him and putting her arms around.

After a minute of them like that, they separated as they both were trying to get air back in their lungs, as she and Sonic were both looking at each other's eyes and Twilight then spoke up while blushing really hard.

"Sonic….can we stay like this?" She asks. "Like, what? You and me sleeping together?" He asks her as she nods slowly.

"Yes, I want to stay with you, that and I've had a long day of adventure and I think I deserve a little something." She said.

"Sure, I guess you do deserve a little something, and I want to, say something to you." He says as he looks down as well, Twilight wonders. "What is it?" She asks him, as he goes up to her ear and whispers something.

"I love you too, Twily." He said quietly as he kissed her on her forehead, as she looked extremely giddy as she pushed him onto the bed, with her on top of him and starts kissing him on his cheek.

"Okay, Okay Twilight I get it, I get it! I'm just tired and I want to go to sleep!" She stops as she smiles at him.

"Speak for yourself, I'm tired too, I'm just happy that you finally said it." She said as she then gets cozy onto his chest as she lays her head on the pillow and calms down.

"Well, goodnight Twilight." He says as he closes his eyes and gets the covers over them both, "Night, Sonic." She said as she layed on his chest, though Twilight had a thought go to her head.

"Wait, if I were to go back to Equestria that would mean leaving you, what happens then?" She said as Sonic spoke up.

"We'll see what happens then and try to come up with something, let's just enjoy our time now." He said to her as they went back in positions and fall asleep, with smiles on both of their faces,.

"I Love you. Sonic/Twilight" They both said as those words were the last things they said as they went to sleep with both of them in embrace.

* * *

The Mane Five including Spike were now waiting in the throne room of the castle in Canterlot as they were called by the Princess. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were thumb wrestling to pass the time as Pinkie and Fluttershy were watching and Rarity was looking at the stain glasses and decorations of the throne room.

"Go Applejack!" Pinkie said giving encouragement to her, "Go, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Ok, I think she should be here by now." Spike spoke up as he then heard footsteps coming from the side, he notices and it was Princess Celestia as she steps forward as one of the guards blow the horn to signal her coming in, though she politely motion him to not do that.

The others see her as each of them stop what they were doing, and bow down.

"Princess, if this is about Twilight, was is it that you have found out!" Spike said to her.

"Yes, please tell us!" Rarity said. Celestia held her hand to hold their questions.

"I know... Twilight's in another world right now." She said as the others gasp.

"Really another world?" Spike asked.

"Yes, it seems when Twilight was using her teleportation spell, she accidentally used a higher form of teleportation, and warped out of this world."

"Well can't you find her?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well that was the problem it took me a while to try and find the right spell to track her and I think I may have found her." The others cheered as they heard this news but Celestia interrupted them.

"HOWEVER... now the problem is I can't figure out how to get her back from the separate world, or how to get into that world." She explains as a guard came into the throne room.

"Princess! We have dire news from the Crystal Empire!" He said.

"What is it?" She asked as the guard then went up to her ear and whispered to her ear as she heard this her eyes went up at the mention of a thing he said.

"What, was it 'her'? She asked as he nodded to which she then was in deep thought.

"But that's impossible how could she... oh dear." She whispered.

"Princess Celestia, what happened what's going on?" Spike asked.

"It's nothing, I'll speak to you later for now you all must rest, please make yourselves at home." She motioned them to the rooms as they did so.

She then went into deep thoughts. "Why is she doing this right now of all times? I thought you would learn your lesson by now, but it seems old habits die hard." She said as she looks at the sun.

* * *

 **Well that was a -wait -what's going on?qusssssssshh**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE ON EARTH**

 **(MUSIC-KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 HD REMIX- HESITATION)**

The red-n-yellow haired girl was walking through Station Square at night as she was looking around at the buildings.

"Interesting." She says as she looks around at all the people who are walking in the night and are in their cars to which she doesn't know what it is.

"This world's culture and buildings seem more, advanced than back in Equestria, and the people here look regular from what I'm getting how am I going to find Sparkle in this entire world!." She says as she then notices something fall down from the sky.

She looks down and sees a light blue emerald, she reaches it and feels power going through her veins as she then screams with glee as she came to a realization.

"I think I've found my trump card against Twilight and Celestia." She then teleports out of the city and then onto a hill where the wind picks up her hair and she starts having an evil grin on her face and her hands starts glowing light blue with magic and fire coming out from her body.

"Look out, Princess Twilight Sparkle! Because Sunset Shimmer is coming for you and Equestria! HAHAHAHA!" She cackles into the night but then gets hit by a shoe.

"OW, who did that?" She said as some yelled out to her.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Someone yelled from a building as Sunset looked nervous as she didn't want to attract attention.

"Sorry!" She said as she then just chuckled and then went on her way.

* * *

 **Gah, sorry about that! Well, that was weird?**

 **Also I've uploaded this because why not it's the last chapter of this arc.**

 **But in any case the Colors arc is done!**

 **In my opinion I think I did pretty good all thing considered, even though I sorta got carried away in some parts.**

 **Anyway, Now that, the colors arc is done it's now time for a new one and it's called since it's now out of the bag.**

 **The Sunset Shimmer arc.**

 **I thought of putting this character in here since Equestria Girls never happened in this iteration, and I'm gonna see what I can do with her since this is gonna be original, and see how she fares with Sonic and these chaos emeralds and what not.**

 **I want to thank** **nintendosegahasbrofan for helping out with ideas and being a great friend and too all of you viewers and/or reviewers who've stuck with me.**

 **As always leave a comment on what you think of this chapter, or fav and follow the story to keep yourselves updated, and PM me if you have any personal questions you want to ask about me or the story.**

 **See ya later!**


	21. Heroes Day Off

****Hello everybody! I'M BAAAAACCCCK.****

 ** **Anyway sorry I was gone for a week, I was just helping out** **nintendosegahasbrofan on his oneshot called "** **A wedding to remember" Please go look at as we put all our effort into it(even though he did most of it and I helped a little)****

 ** **Also, yeah new arc and hopefully you guys like it****

 ** **Also to**** **Apexwolf77 thanks for your reviews it means a lot.**

 ** **Here we go!****

* * *

 **Heroes Day Off**

A week has passed since the "Interstellar amusement park" incident as Sonic and Twilight were now relaxing for these few days.

Morning comes in as the sun was shining off from the window sill, the shine gets onto one was in a bed or maybe two as there was another bulge on the bed with the other. As Sonic was now yawning and then was thinking to himself.

"Wow, that was an awesome sleep, in fact that was one of the best ones I've had!." He said as he was thinking to himself and waking up from his bed, his eyes were opening he noticed something in them, there was lavender covering it as he smell the sort of scent from it.

"Huh, what's this I.." He motioned his hands to move the hair out of his sight, and noticed move on his chest as he tried to get up, he took off the covers and felt the being that was on there, as it was Twilight who's arms were wrapped around his body, and her head was on his chest sleeping soundly.

"Oh right I remember, we both confessed and slept together." He reached and touched her face as he was caressing it with his hands with delicacy, he then sees her smiling as she breathes softly and felt something.

 _"My god, she looks beautiful, for all the nerdy talk and all that knowledge she's really cute behind all the brains."_ He thought as he then felt Twilight moving. He froze and closed his eyes to pretend that he was sleeping.

Twilight wakes up as she then notices who she was sleeping on. "OH MY GOSH, I'm on him, I..." She stopped as she calmed herself down.

 _"Ok calm down, I've already done this before, but why do I keep having the same reaction every time oh whatever I can worry about that after I hug him more!"_ She thought as she then grabbed his waist and then hugged it as tight as could.

As she was doing that Sonic felt her grip. _"OH MAN, either she's getting stronger or I'm not fully awake yet JEEZ!"_ He thought as he gasped from the strong embrace.

"Jeez Twilight, you have a really have to control that strength of yours." He spoke up as she noticed him.

"S-S-Sorry about that, I'm just still happy about us being together." She said as was straightening her hair in embarrassment and was smiling awkwardly.

"Heh, so…." He said awkwardly not knowing what to do. "You want to get up?" He said to her.

"Nah, I want to stay on here, just a few more minutes, Soniku I want to 'study' more on how this thing couples do that called 'cuddling'." She said happily as she then hugged him tightly as Sonic felt her lavender hair go onto his face though he didn't mind it as he grinned.

"Where'd you get that name?" He said laughing a little. "Well, your friend Amy called you that, and well...now you know." She said blushing a little

"Heh, also where'd you read about cuddling?" Sonic said as Twilight was then looking away looking bashful.

"I …. was looking in a love novel." She said flustered, as Sonic then thought about what she said.

"Did that novel had anything on there?" He said nervously, though Twilight responded quickly."N-N-NO! There wasn't anything on there that was…..ok maybe just a few things maybe." She said really awkwardly as she was twirling her finger on the sheets of the bed, Sonic then tried to ignore what she said and then said.

"Sure, but only for another few minutes, and we'll get up." He said as Twilight squeed and laid back onto his bed onto his and then he did as well and both of their faces were touching each other and then smiling with each other as they both felt weightless from each others bodies touching each other.

"I….like this." Twilight said nervously, as Sonic spoke up. "So do I, Twily." He said as he and Twilight blushed at this and were both now quiet for a while.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Princess Celestia was walking around in her bedroom as she was wearing her bathrobe as she was thinking to herself about the situation she is facing as she was looking at a picture of a little Sunset Shimmer, with Celestia.

"So... you've returned, I thought you would have came back and you would be better and learned but it seems that you've haven't changed and you're still going for power, I wish I could've done better to make you see, and know about friendship." She said morning about her old student.

She thought to herself as then someone was knocking on her door as she instinctively puts the picture down in her drawer.

"Come in!" She called out as the door opened and revealed to be her sister Luna as she was in her pajamas.

"Oh it's you Lulu what is it?" She calmed down as Luna cringed of that nickname.

"Well, Tia if you must now Twilight's friends called and wanted an answer of that thing you told them a week ago about the mirror." Luna said to Celestia.

"Well, hand me a scroll sister and I'll tell them to meet me in the Crystal Empire and I'll tell them everything." She said to her.

"Ok, dear sister I hope you know what are you doing." Luna said as she was then going out of the room.

"Wait Luna!" She called out as Luna stopped and heard her sister. "What is it sister?" She asked her as she looked worried, "I just wanted to say that I might be going to the Crystal Empire, and the bearers are going to another world." She said emphasize to her the way of her going.

"Ok, then I'll be vigilant of the kingdom for you sister, and you be careful, for you do not know what is out there in that other world." Luna said telling her to be careful as she exited off the room.

"I'll be careful sister, you be careful as well." She said as she then sighed as she was then getting ready for her day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Mobius/Earth?**

After a few minutes, they got out of bed after their few minutes of cuddling, (To which Twilight was surprisingly good at,) They both were now on the table, both Sonic and Twilight were somewhat dressed as Sonic was wearing his a pair of exercise pants and a plain white shirt, and Twilight was wearing a lavender shirt with shorts that had her pony's tail sticking out were for the most part comfortable both sitting next to each other as they were eating breakfast.

"So, how was that night for you guys?" He said as the whole kitchens just had a feeling of awkwardness as Sonic was eating something he almost choked on it until he swallowed it, and Twilight almost spits out her drink, but manages to keep it in her mouth, and were both blushed.

"Well, umm it was...fine and…" He was saying nervously but then realized what he's saying. "WAIT WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?" Sonic said to him as Tails was laughing.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry, it's just it's so easy to make fun of you guys now that you two are together." He said to him.

"Is it really that bad?" Twilight said with a hint of embarrassment in her mind. Tails nodded as he smiled.

"Yes, it really is." He chuckled as he took another sip from his coffee, they both tried to ignore him for the time being and went back to eating.

"So, what are you guys gonna do today?" Tails asked them as the room was back to its normal state of mind as Sonic was quick to answer that.

"I was thinking of taking Twilight to the Station Square mall for funsies." He said while taking a bit of his eggs.

"I want to see what's at that place since me and Sonic have been here for a week straight." She said in a huff as she eats her own breakfast.

"Well, that's because you two saved the world, and to be fair you two needed it so badly sense you were starting both of your relationship." They felt flustered as Tails brought that up again.

"Hey! we're still trying to figure out this relationship and being together and stuff and uh uhh yeah and all that things." Twilight said as she was mumbling mess.

Sonic, was laughing as she was mumbling to herself, but then after a good laugh he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook it so she would calm down.

"Alright, you two have fun I'll be here trying to see if I can try to find a way for Twilight to get back to her world." He said as he went to another room to begin.

Sonic and Twilight then finished up their breakfast and then went up to get dressed. First Twilight went first and went into the bathroom to put on her clothes, she puts on a sleeveless blue top, and wearing dark blue jeans with her shoes that she's worn since she's gotten here. With Sonic in his room he was putting on something different for a change. He puts on a red jacket with a black undershirt and a different pair of pants with his same shoes.

Twilight gets out of the bathroom and then proceeds to Sonic's room."Okay, Sonic I'm ready when…" She was saying as she enters the room she notices Sonic already has his jacket on though the problem?...he was in his underpants.

"AAhh, Twilight!" Sonic yelled out as he fell down while putting his pants on and falling down on the ground. As Twilight covered her eyes as she was blushing as she was staring at his unmentionables. "Oh GOSH I'm so sorry about that,I thought the door was locked and and…" She replied as she exited the room and shuts the door.

In the hallways, she was blushing madly as she was waiting for Sonic to appear, he comes out with his eyes closed and his cheeks looking colored.

"S-S-Sonic, I didn't-" She was telling him that, but Sonic interrupts her as he raises his hand to stop her sentence.

"No, i-i-it alright, besides it can be like last time in the beach, I saw something of your, now you see something of mine." He explains to Twilight his reasoning, she thinks about it as it sort of made sense to her.

"Well...when you put it like that it kinda makes sense I guess?" She said not wanting to think about this since she saw him almost naked as well. "Can we go?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, let's go." He said as he and Twilight get out of the room, and then out the door of Tails house and then off to Station Square.

The town was sprawling with people as every man and/or woman was walking in the streets.

Sonic and Twilight were walking through the sidewalk looking around to see what to do today.

"Hey Sonic, let's go over there! She pointed to a bookstore., he agreed as he and she went on with Twilight holding his hand while walking across the street.

Meanwhile, Sunset, wearing her black jacket and red shirt underneath, and orange skirt with boots, she noticed the blue haired boy and purple girl walk towards the store as she was in the corner watching with binoculars.

"So it is true, Twilight Sparkle is here, and she apparently have a boyfriend here, I need to follow them." She said as she made way to the store they went.

Twilight was astounded and was happy to see all these books, while Sonic was busy looking at the comics section.

"Wow, this places is amazing! They have so many books here and they're about different things I've never heard of before!" She sounded giddy as she looked around and was reading every book she had with her magic as they were floating around her.

Sunset was behind a shelf looking at Twilight as she was reading as Sunset was studying her.

"Wow, she's more of a nerd than I thought." She thought as an employee came behind her and noticed her doing something.

"Uh excuse me miss?" He tapped her shoulder as she screamed at somebody sneaked behind her though she recomposed herself as she noticed the employee.

"W-What do you want!" She snapped at the employee. "Ma'am, if your not looking at anything then please leave." He said with authority. Sunset not wanting to cause attention to herself and then obeyed him to cause any trouble.

"Alright, Alright I'll look at a book." She said as she took a random book from the shelf and looked at it and it got her attention.

"Hmm, this actually looks interesting." Sunset thought as she opened the page to look at the book.

After a few minutes, Twilight placed the books back to where she found them but she looked closely as she saw something wrong in her eyes.

"Alphabetically organized?" She mused as she looked at the book. "Hmph. That's kind of a beginner's way of doing things. I'll just help them out a little." She said as grabbed one book, then another one, she then moved against a small stairway and then to another, but then thought of another way of putting them there.

She began to rearrange the books with her magic, moving them hither and yon to one side of the shelf to another.

"I'm sure they won't mind this a little." She said as she then was rearranging more books onto other places.

Sonic was then looking through shelves of other sections in the store while he was carrying the comic books he wanted.

" Alright I got what I needed I just need to find Twilight and-" He then saw books being carried around to shelves. He knew who the culprit was as he sees Twilight looking through shelves and rearranging books from one shelf to another.

"This goes her and that goe her and…" She was talking to herself as she then noticed Sonic looking at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, hey Sonic." She spoke up as she went back to arranging. "What are you doing!" Sonic said.

"I'm just rearranging books here since they all look sloppily arranged." She said as she kept on doing that.

He puts his comic books down and then speeds through grabs the books that were levitating as Twilight then was annoyed by that as Sonic came up to her holding the stack of books.

"Hey I was arranging those!" She said angrily as he interrupted what she was doing.

"Twilight, you do know it's their store right? You can't just go in and arrange it all yourself." He said explaining to her.

"But I'm making it easier for them, and they did it so sloppy looking." She said as she pointed to all the shelves.

"Yeah, it's easier for you, but they're gonna be confused to where things are gonna be." He said as he then rushes through the shelves and puts the books back where they were.

"Sigh, alright then." Twilight then grabbed her own books and then went on with Sonic as they went on.

Meanwhile with Sunset she was so into her reading as she was turning the page. "Huh, I never thought these people would have these sorts of books on how to do stuff, also why do they have 'for dummies' on the title, why is that?" As she was asking herself this, she then goes up and checks on the shelf to where Twilight went.

"Dammit, I got distracted by reading, where'd she...oh wait there she goes." She said as she then went on to follows her secretly.

They went to the register for Sonic to pay for the books as they get out of the bookstore, and then go through the streets.

"Ok so now where do you want to go next?" Sonic said to Twilight as she then thought of where to go as she then sees an electronics store.

"Let's go there Sonic, I want to see what things they have there." She said as they both went on in with Sunset who had a bag with her from the bookstore,was still on their tails.

* * *

Spike and the Mane Five were going through the Crystal Empire as the crystallized people were walking by them Rarity was busy gawking at them mesmerized to the point where Applejack had to grab her and drag her along the sidewalk.

"Oh come now Applejack, I wanted to see the designs of their clothes and then ask who made them!" She said to her.

"Sorry, Rarity but we need to get to the castle as quickly as possible to see what Celestia wants to show us." AJ said.

"Fine." Rarity said as she puffed her cheeks as she walked with everyone else. But then as they were walking Rainbow Dash flew down and landed near the group to ask them something.

"So, head ups girls um why are we here again?" Rainbow Dash asked one of them, as Applejack was quick to answer back.

"We're here because the Princess told us something about a mirror that's leading to another world." Applejack stated as Fluttershy followed up on it.

"And she thinks that the mirror can lead us to where Twilight might have transported." Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash then bonked her head indicating that she forgot.

"Oh right, sorry about asking, it's just it must of been a week since we last talk to her and I sorta blinked out for the past days." She said as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Well you've just been lazing around and just do crazy stunts all week." Rarity pointed out to her.

"Hey.. she didn't do those crazy stunts for a reason, she did them while she was on break from her job." Pinkie said to her.

"Yeah what she sai-HEEEY." She called out as Pinkie stuck tongue out playfully.

"Well in any case, we're almost to the castle." Applejack pointed as they reach the entrance.

They enter the place and to the giant throne room as they encountered Cadence walking in as she did Spike was the first to greet her.

'AUNT CADENCE!" He called out as he went up and gave her a hug as she embraced him as well.

"Spike!, it's so good to see you! How've you been?" She said Spike. He got of the hug and faced her.

"Eh, fine, still a little sad with Twilight not around, but everyone has been keeping me company!" He said to her.

"That's wonderful Spike, and welcome you girls, Princess Celestia is already here, she'll be herein a minute." She said as if on cue, Celestia comes in from the hall.

"Hello, girls." She said as the others then bowed to her.

"No please, it's no need for bowing." She said as the other stood up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about last week, it's just I still had to think about my hypotosis since I didn't want to get your hopes up." She then pointed to a corner of a hallway. "Now, It's time to show you all something." She said as she motioned her hands forward, telling them to follow her.

* * *

 **Well, there we go, new chapter ahoy!Sunset Shimmer is now spying on out heroes but more specificlly Twilight, what's she trying to do? Tune in next week to find out!**

 **So...how about that new Sonic games, Sonic Mania looked great, and Sonic project 2017 looks interesting, and also MLP season 6 is back, and last weeks episode was awesome!**

 **As always leave a comment on what you think of this chapter, or fav and follow the story to keep yourselves updated, and PM me if you have any questions you want to ask about me or give me any ideas about the story.**

 **Anyways** **see ya later!**


	22. The Sun Strikes

**The Sun Strikes back**

Sonic and Twilight were now at a computer shop as Sonic was in one section where there were video games and Twilight was now looking through a place full of computers as she wanted to study and see just how it works.

"Wow, this place looks amazing! I've never seen so much machinery here! I mean in my world we have some, but not like this!" She spun around as she looked around a computer, she then spots a wire sticking out from one of the computers that were working right now.

"Huh? A wire?" She grabbed the wire and looked at it curiously. "This probably goes somewhere here." She thought to herself, she crouched down and looked around in the computer mainframe and see where this wire goes to.

"Hmmm, maybe here?" She placed the wire in one part that looked like it would go though as she did so she felt a shock go through her hand as she retracted from it.

"Ow, okay that didn't work, maybe this can?" She then used her magic to lift the wire and then to another socket, but as she did the static from the socket flared and collided with her magic, it then burned up and a fire begun to erupt.

 **(Music-Falling to Pieces - Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"OH NO!" She yelled out as she then tried to put it out before it could spread, she then see Sonic coming in as he was surprised as to what's happening.

Okay okay, that was a bad idea, wait I can fix this!" She then tries using it to try and douse the fire but the sparks of it starts going onto other as they catch on fire as well.

"OH COME ON!" She said angrily as she was panicking.

As she was doing this, Sunset was in a part of the store looking at Twilight from a distance.

"How is she a princess if she didn't know how this works? Well to be fair, we don't have this sort of tech in Equestria so maybe I'll give her this." She said as she was watching.

Sonic was looking through the section of video games, as he picked one box and starts looking at it, but then he sees smoke billowing on one side of the store as he heard a shriek coming from there as he knew that voice as he then ran towards it and then sees Twilight was trying to fan over the flames that were on the computers.

"Twilight, what did you do?" He started trying to fan out the flame as it got over to another one.

"I'm so sorry! I was just looking at the place and I got curious!" She said fanning it out as well with her wings though it didn't look like they were doing much, but then the smoke of the fire went up and the smoke detector went on and was now blaring their alarm and then water sprayed down from above as it goes all over them and puts out the fire.

 **(Music ends)**

They both fall down and then feel the soaking water on their clothes. An employee came running into the place and was seeing the damage of the computers. "WHO DID THIS!?" He yelled out as Twilight, then looked worried as she felt she was to blame and she needed to take responsible, as she was about to speak up Sonic's arm came between her.

"I did that sir, I'll gladly pay for the damage." Sonic said as fast as he could to make sure Twilight didn't speak.

He then was lead to somewhere so he and the employee can talk with each other as she looked at the burned wire and then walked with Sonic.

Sonic and Twilight were now in a diner, though their clothes were somewhat dampened, they were both eating as the two were quiet with one another as it was awkward, mostly Sonic as he wasn't looking at her, one not wanting to say something to the other, Twilight not wanting to be mean tries to talk to him.

"Okay, look Sonic I know I may have screwed up back at the store." She was slowly talking to him, though Sonic's face then looked angry.

"SCREWED UP! YOU BASICALLY ALMOST CAUSED A FIRE IN THAT PLACE!" He yelled out to her. She winced as he said that and then went into his conversation

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO, I WAS CURIOUS AND IT LOOKED INTERESTING AND i COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" She said as she didn't want to yell out in front of him. She then remembered what happened back at the store.

Twilight thoughts came back to where they were in the restaurant.

 **(Music-Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam-Passing Time)**

"Your lucky, I just payed for the damage." Sonic said as he payed attention to each other again. He then placed a hand on her's as she looked sad as he was staring at him. "Look, I'm not angry, well a little but just upset from this, just….be careful around things you don't know how they work alright?" He reassured her as she smiled a little but not much. "O-o-ok." She whispered as just in time, their food came to them.

Behind them wearing a hat to not get their attention was Sunset as her clothes were a little soaked.

"Jeez, she's an idiot if she was able to cause a fire just by putting a wire in with her magic." She said as she was getting rid of some of the access water coming from her hair.

"Well, I followed them here, I need to see what is she and that blue guy up to and see what I can figure out about this." She went to her pocket and appeared the yellow gem.

After a while as Sonic and Twilight were eating their food.

"So Sonic I want to ask you something." She asks Sonic as she gets his attention.

"What is it?" Sonic asks as he puts down his food and listened to what she was saying.

"I still can't find anything in my book that can transport me back to my world, and no matter how many times I keep using the spell that sent me here, it just sends me to another location near her." She explains. Sonic then felt nervous as she brought this up.

"Really now?" He said.

"Yes, I may have a theory, that maybe how I triggered the reaction was, before I think it was Pinkie who came and scared me and then caused my magic to burst in power and then send me instead of transporting me back to my library, it sent me to your world."

"Alright, I get you what's your point?" He asked wanting to know where is she going with this.

"What I'm saying is maybe I can use the chaos emeralds to power myself to use the spell?" She pleaded.

"Wait chaos emeralds? Are they these things and there are more of them?" Sunset thought as she was hearing from the backseat.

Sonic was in thought as he was laying his options, he didn't want Twilight to leave and he doesn't want her to risk her safety on the chaos emeralds since they're unpredictable in their own weird way.

"I dunno these things aren't really reliable since their power is unlimited and I don't want you to use one of them and hurt yourself." He assured her as she nodded.

"UNLIMITED?! HMMMMM." Sunset thought as she then smiled as she had thoughts and plans going into her head.

"I'm not going to hurt myself and I'm pretty sure I control it." Twilight said as she raised her hand.

Yeah well let's just finish up and then head back." Sonic said as he went back to eating as did Twilight.

 **(Music- Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam-What Happens Next?)**

Sunset then looked back and then thought about what the two were talking about.

"So, unlimited power eh? That's why I feel a power coming from this thing, if I get the other six, I can finally prove to her that I can rule over Equestria and show that 'Twilight' that I'm the better student!" She then looked around to make sure no one was looking at her as she hides the emerald back in her pocket. "Now I need to get out of here without causing any attention." She walked out of her booth and walked away to the exit.

As Sonic was eating he spots somebody leaving the restaurant and behind the person was a red tail similar to Twilight swinging around her rear. Sonic's eyebrows raise up in confusement but went back to thinking.

 **(Music Ends)**

Sunset teleported out of the city as she was now walking and looking at the emerald questioningly as she was trying figure out how to make it work.

"Now how can I make it work? Do I just hold it and say some magical enchantment or something?"

She studied the object as she shook it as it did nothing. "Fine, let's see if I can do that spell again.: She then popped out a book out of nowhere as she found the page where lies the spell she needed. Her hand glowed as she concentrated as she then felt something in her mind, she could feel where the other emeralds power emitting from somewhere.

"Yes, I can sense them, but wait I can sense six of them, and they're all bunched up together, I need to be careful if it's guarded, now to go after them." She said as she then teleported to save time instead of walking to save time.

She reappears in a location as she sees some sort of house in the distance. "Well, I can feel the spike of energy from the house, now to see who holding those precious sources of energy." She said as she looked into the window she looked all over the place as it all had some sort of tech and looked like a sort of repair shop as she eyed on a boy who looked younger and was working on a vehicle like thing as she pressed her ears on the window to hear what the boy is saying.

"Ok, just a few more adjustments and the landing gears on the Tornado will actually land more efficiently." He went back and was twisting the new tires onto the plane. He then

"Wow this kid looks like a real genius if he makes all these thing, and that plane it's unreal, he's only just a kid." She then looked around again as she found something glowing in a sort of canister.

"Those must be where the other emeralds are, I need to get there but I need to cause a distraction so I can get them." She said as she was thinking on what to do to get the emeralds and not get the attention of Tails, she snapped her fingers as an idea.

She concentrated as she located a nearby cloth and then caused it to catch fire. A few seconds later smoke started to build and some of it came to the room.

"Sniff, hey what's that smell?" He sniffed as he looked and see's smoke building from another room.

"Oh #$% why is my kitchen on fire, I thought I turned off the oven!" He took a fire extinguisher and ran to the other room to put out the fire.

Sunset seeing the opportunity, she goes inside by teleporting inside and then checking the compartment.

"Ok, how can I get this out, before that mutant humanoid fox come back." She tried knocking the compartment, but it didn't work as she then used her magic to pry open the thing as she got all six emeralds into her bag. She heard footsteps coming.

"Oh no, I gotta get out of here!" She tried teleporting again but felt weak as she couldn't do it again.

"Damn! I most of used too much of my magic!" She hid on the side of the plane as Tails came back into the room coughing a fit from the fire he had to put out.

"Why did my -cough-cough- cloth catch fire, I didn't have any lighter on ?" He said as he walked closer to the plane, Sunset then got out a bit from her pocket as she threw it to where Tails was as he noticed the sound and then runs towards it.

 _"Ok, now is my chance to get out!"_ She thought to herself, Sunset ran but then tripped onto a part of toolbox.

"Owww!" Tails heard the fall and yell as he goes over and see Sunset down on the floor.

"Wait who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked as he pointed the thing at her. She breathed heavily as she got caught, she immediately got up and knocked Tails into a wall that had his tools hanging there as they fall down on him and his parts of his body. Sunset then tried to run out but then was hit by something on her back as she flinched from the pain, she turned around to see it was a wrench and further she sees Tails limping and with his arm extended to signify he threw the wrench at her.

"Alright you talk! Why are you stealing the emeralds!" He said as he was ready to throw another one at her, Sunset hissed as she still felt the pain and didn't want to fight him as it was cause more attention, she used her magic to lift the wrench that was thrown at her.

"That's classified kid." She said gritting her teeth. "And if you know what's best for yourself, you'd better stay out of my way!" She yelled as she forced her hand forward and the wrench goes forward to Tails as she then gets out of the room. Tails seeing the oncoming wrench then presses a button on his glove and materializes a yellow colored buster that was strapped onto his hand, he then shoots an orb of energy at the wrench as it stops the wrench at it tracks.

He then runs to where Sunset ran off to the front door, he gets out and looks to see where she's gone though she was nowhere to be seen, he then thought to himself as to what just happened.

 _"Huh, that same sort of energy that girl used looked like from Twilight's, could she be... I need to track her!"_ He reassured himself as he went back into his house still limping.

Sunset was running as she tries to get away from Tails house as much as she could to avoid him while still putting her hand behind her back. "Okay I might of gotten seen, but I got the emeralds and the power, I need now to head back to the mirror!" She took a jog out and needed to run since her magic was out and she had to get back to station square by foot. "And then I'll show her that I can rule!"

* * *

 **Now, Sunsets made her move and has gotten the emeralds, can anyone stop her before she get's to the mirror? (Obvious answer is obvious but still.)**

 **A/N: Alright so another chapter down and out.**

 **Time for some trivia! Originally I was going to have Sonic and Twilight get the chaos emeralds in my Colors arc and use them to stop the mother wisp, but then because I wanted to end the arc faster so I had to scrap it and needed to move the chaos emeralds somewhere and that was Sunset Shimmer, so I moved them to here in this arc. So my apology, if you thought the emeralds didn't feel like they were important last time.**

 **As always please leave a review and fav and follow my story to show your support!**

 **So, anyway see you guys later!**


	23. The Chase

**The Chase**

Sonic was waiting outside a dressing room of the women section, he was waiting for Twilight to come out from dressing in clothes that she finds in the department.

"Well, I asked her to choose which place to go, and I didn't want to take her to another book store in hopes of not letting her mess with the books again, I just hope she likes the dresses she getting."

He thought to himself as he was looking over one of his comic books he bought before. He then heard the dressing door opening as he sees Twilight coming out. She was wearing a white blouse with a bottom blue dress that reaches to her foot. She goes up to Sonic and then poses to him, to which Sonic blushes at this.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked Sonic. "Well…..it looks nice, but you look pretty with the last one." He said to Twilight. She looked at her dress again after a while. "Yeah you're right, I'll go change since I think I'm done." She said as she then went back into the dressing room.

As Sonic was waiting he heard his communicator from his wrist ringing, he looks at it as it had Tails icon. "Huh I wonder what's up?" He then answered it as he presses a button and then shows Tails face on the screen.

"Hey Sonic, listen this is a…" He was talking until Sonic interrupted him.

"Hey, Tails what's up?" He then notices a few bruises on his head. "Dude what happened to you did you get into a fight or something?" He asked.

"No, I didn't listen Sonic we got trouble big time!" He said holding an ice pack on his head. "What's the problem?" He asks as Twilight gets out wearing her normal clothes and notices Sonic talking with Tails.

"Somebody broke into my house and stole all the chaos emeralds I had, and took off!" He exclaimed as Twilight gasped from this and Sonic just sighed from that.

"But you know the strange thing, this wasn't Eggman, it was somebody else, and she looked like she used the same magic as Twilight's!" He said to which Twilight was surprised, "Wait somebody was using the same as mine?" She asks butting Sonic to see Tails.

"Yes , she levitated things around and everything and I think see almost burned my kitchen!" was there somebody here from her world here? And if so why was this girl steal the emeralds, how would they know about it?

"Alright then save the detailing for later, do you know where she's gone?" Sonic said getting serious.

"Well I've managed to get a reading on their energy sources using my emerald radar, it seems she's heading to Station Square! That's where you two are right?" He questioned as they both nodded.

"Good, I'll be there in a moment, you two keep an eye out for her, she has red hair and looks to be wearing a black jacket." He said as the transmission ended.

"Alright let's pay for your things and then let's look for her!' Sonic said as they made their way to the register to pay for her clothes and then go out to find this thief.

"Ok so where can we start looking?" Sonic asked Twilight as they were walking down a street. Twilight then pondered as they were walking, she then came up with something.

"Well, how about you run around the town and look down here and I fly up and look from the sky? She said planning out. Sonic eyes raised as he liked the idea.

"Hey not a bad idea, we'll cover more ground and it'll be easier, alright we'll meet back at this spot if we can't find her, if you see her try that thing you did back in the amusement park, gotcha?" He said to her.

"Right." She agreed as her wings flared up and then flew up with high speed leaving a purple light flashed behind her. As she did that people around were surprised as she flew the other direction, and kids were pointing at Twilight as she went off, and Sonic sped off through the street.

"Ok, she has to be here somewhere?" Sonic thought as he ran through the streets and looking at every red haired person. Meanwhile, Twilight was flying over the skies of the city, as she then noticed something down below, a person who had red hair, but also something interesting was behind her was a small portion of a pony tail.

"Maybe she's the one?" She flew but then realized something.

"Wait I need to stay up and make sure she doesn't see me." She flew to a high enough distance and then looked in her spell book.

"Let's see if I can find a spell to hear her thoughts." She said turning more pages from the book as she stopped it and then found the spell.

"Got it! Now to concentrate." She said as she tuned into her thoughts.

"Ok, I got the emeralds, now to find my way to the mirror portal, and then back to Equestria where I can finally show that Celestia that I am worthy for princesshood with this power I have!" She thought as she tried to remember where was the mirror at.

Twilight listened very closely, as she was confused as to what she was saying. "Wait, what? She knows Princess Celestia? And a mirror? It leads to Equestria?" She was in deep thought as she didn't know she hits a sign.

"OWW!" She yells as she feels the pain, Sunset heard this as she sees the back of a billboard and sees points of a wings and then they moved and sees it was Twilight getting out from there.

"OH NO SHE SPOTTED ME!" She then makes a run for it as Twilight noticed this and then went in hot pursuit of her as she was fast.

"Great so much for stealth, well whatever I need to get Sonic!" She said as she then thought really hard as she felt the same mind link like before as she feels Sonic's presence again.

Sonic was running through the roofs of the town, he then feels something within him again like before.

"SONIC! I found her!" Sonic felt something in his mind speaking to him. "Ok, then where is she?" Sonic asked her. "She's heading through a building I'm trying to cut her off but she's getting away!" Can you see where I am from the vision?" She said to him, though Sonic was confused. "Wait, what do you mean?" He asked her. "Just close your eyes and concentrate that energy you feel in your body and you can see what I see." She explained to him. He thinks about it as he closes his eyes and then was thinking.

"Close my eyes…..and concentrate on her power." She thought as his vision was clouded but then he sees something, he sees himself flying through the sky and keeping the eyes down on a girl with a black jacket who was also running from her, Sonic looked at the background and thinks if he'd seen the background before, after a few minutes something popped in his head.

"WaitI think I've been there before!" He then runs off again down the rooftops and into the streets.

"Don't worry Twi, I'm comin!" He proclaimed to himself as he rushes off, while other people across the street were noticing him.

* * *

 **IN EQUESTRIA**

Princess Celestia, Cadence, and the mane five and Spike were now walking through the Crystal Empire hallways as everyone was silent not saying a single word.

Pinkie, wanting some enlightenment from the princesses as she started up a conversation with them.

"So...how was your mornings, mine was splendidus, I was taking care of the Cakes babies and let me tell you I had a great time with them." She said smiling, as the Princesses smiled at her expressions.

"That's nice Pinkie, I had a busy morning, but it was a nice morning for me." Celestia said as she and the others reach the room.

She opens the door as it was dark and then turns on the lights as what appeared was a mirror in the room. The other were confused as to what this was as it was a mirror as Applejack asked her.

"Uh Princess, forgive me for pointin out the obvious but uh what's with that mirror?" Applejack said as honestly as she could.

"That's alright Applejack, this is not just a mirror, but a special one." She said as Rainbow Dash interjected.

"OK? What's so special about it?" She asks."

"Let me get to that, It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons." She said as they oohed at the site of it.

"Also, this gateway was altered by someone to go to another world than the one it was intended, and now it lead to a world where I think Princess Twilight is." They gasped at this.

"But who would alter it Princess?" Spike asked.

She was silent for a few moments as she then spoke up "That person would be Sunset Shimmer. She was a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight."

Everyone gasped as they were told this new information. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest as she wanted power." She turned away from everyone as she looked into the mirror with regret in her eyes.

"I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. Which led her back to the mirror" She said as her face was down from the memories of what had happen before, but snapped back to the matter at hand.

" But anyway, she altered it to where Twilight would be so we need to go and find Twilight and possibly stop Sunset as she might be up to something." She said.

Everyone looked at each other as each were surprised that they were off to another adventure, only to another world.

"Alright ya can count me in! For Twilight!" Applejack said. Pinkie then bounced up with her hand up.

"Me too, for Twilight!" She yelled out.

"O-O-Ok I'll go for Twilight!" Fluttershy slightly said.

"I'll go, for seeing some action!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew up in excitement, though after everybody gave her an 'Are you serious?' look including Princess Celestia. "Oh and for Twilight." She said coming down in embarrassment.

"Well, you can count me and Spike to go as well, right Spike?" Rarity said as she took him by the shoulders, to which he blushed, but then focused at what was going on at hand. "Right, for Twilight!" He said to which Celestia smiled at their determination.

"Okay, then, also to note that because of Sunset tampering with the mirror, it's originally went on for three days at the least, now I don't know how long it's going to last." She then looks at Cadence as she pays close attention to her.

"Cadence, you and Luna look after the portal and figure out how long going to take till it wears off so we can leave immediately got it?" She asked Cadence as she nodded.

"Of course, I will see to it that me and Luna will check how long it will last." She said vibrantly.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Sunset was still trying to get away from Twilight, she tries to teleporting away though she does but Twilight manages to track her down her.

 _"You can't escape me, I can where your teleporting!"_ She thought as she kept the chase with Sunset.

Sunset knocks other people who were walking on the street out of the way, she then turns to a corner into an alley as she continues to run as fast as her feet could take her and her arms were still gripping on the bag filled with jewels and one in her pocket. Twilight followed her as her wings were flapping vigorously as she was desperately wanting to know who this person was and if she from her world since she knows the teleportation spell and she knows about Princess Celestia.

She ran into the alleyway as she looks around as she then finds the mirror that lead back to Equestria. She tries to run into the mirror, but Twilight covers the mirror with a barrier, as she lands feet first on the ground and then goes forward to her.

"Alright now that I've got your attention now talk, what do you know about Princess Celestia! And what's so special about this mirror?" She said demanding answers from Sunset.

Sunset was standing around her eyes darting to Twilight and the closed mirror thinking to herself.

 _"What can I do I…."_ She paused as she looks at the gem in her pocket and then hatches something in her head as she smiles deviously.

"Well, answer me!" Twilight yells out again still holding the barrier on the mirror. Sunset then quickly grabs the emerald from her pocket and then concentrates its power into her magic as she uses the solar flare spell on Twilight.

"AAAAAAHGH, MY EYES!" She yelled in pain as she gets the brunt of it as she covers her eyes from the flash.

"I CAN'T SEE!" She still yelled out in pain as it disrupts her barrier on the mirror.

Sunset then makes a run for it, but then as she was about to head face first into the portal, Spike comes through it as she bumps her head with him as he falls back into Equestria and Sunset fell, as she fell Twilight squinted her eyes as much as she could as she aims her hand at Sunset to try and stop her, she fires and then it hits her bag and in term the six chaos emeralds, it then started to glow. "Wha-What's happening?" Sunset thought as her bag opened forcefully.

* * *

Sonic was running as he spotted a light glaring through one of the alleys. "That looks like what happens when the Chaos Emeralds are….Twilight!" He thought as he runs towards where the light was beaming out.

The light glows brightly as the six emeralds started to swirl around as three of them then went up and then scattered throughout Mobius as the other three went into the mirror, they came out the other way of the mirror and went through the castle and spread throughout Equestria.

/

As Spike was getting up from bonking his head onto something he didn't know. "W-What in the hay was that!" Applejack said as she was perplexed as to what just happened Spike, Celestia and the other were shocked as they looked at the mirror and wondered if somebody was there.

/

Sunset gets up as she looked in her bag as she sees there isn't anything in there. "W-WHERE THEY GO? WHERE DID MY EMERALDS GO!?" She yelled out as she then lunged at Twilight as she was getting her bearing in frustration as she grabbed her by the collar angrily as her fist starts burning with flames.

"WHERE DID THEY GO SPARKLE? ANSWER ME OR ELSE I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE PAIN!" She yelled as she pinned her down. Twilight was nervous as she was feeling the heat from the fist that was near her. Suddenly a gust of wind comes by the alley as Sunset gets pushed by an unknown force, as she falls to a side of the alley, Twilight gets up as she sees Sonic near her.

"Sonic! Where were you?" She said to him. "Sorry I was just trying to find the left turn at Albuquerque!" He laughed as Twilight just faked smacked him on the shoulder for his joke. "But seriously I came as fast as I could and I saw that light what was that?" He said though he noticed a fireball heading his direction as he dodged it as did Twilight. He noticed who did that as he saw a girl with red hair and a pony's tail behind her. She was breathing heavily as her hand was extended and her hand was glowing light blue.

"So, what's your beef with us Reddy?" He said getting in a fighting pose, Sunset pressed against the wall was now thinking, _"Damnit, I can't face off against him now I don't know what I'm up against I need to get out of here, alright I just have enough to just teleport away from the city with the chaos emerald."_ She said as she gripped the emerald tighter.

" I don't need to answer to you, I'm just somebody you don't want to mess with, and trust me you and Princess Twilight over there are gonna rue the day you messed with me." She yelled as she then vanished, leaving Twilight and Sonic confused as to what just happened. They then see that the mirror was reacting to something as they saw someone was coming out of it, and it was someone that Twilight knew who knows all too well.

"SPIKE?!"

* * *

 **Alright now, next time the others travel and meet up.**

 **OK** **so now is probably the real start of this arc, and they will be with them for the ride.**

 **So anyways thank you guys for reading, please leave a comment and tell me what you liked, or hit me on PM if you want to ask me something personal.**

 **So anyways have yourself a great day/night!**


	24. The Meeting Of Two Worlds

**The Meeting Of Two Worlds**

Tails while he had a few bandages on his head was flying through Station Square holding his Miles electric as he was looking for the signal of the emeralds but they disappeared.

"Weird I had their signal right in this city, where could they have gone?" He said looking around overhead of the city.

He spotted in an alley as he spotted Sonic as he was just standing there, he flew down to meet with him. "Sonic!" He yelled out as he got his attention, he landed and met up with Sonic.

"Oh hey Tails what's up?" He then noticed the bandages on his body. "What happened to you?" He said wondering what were those things on his body.

"Oh that girl who stole the emeralds, he roughed me up a bit but I'm fine well mostly." He said as he looked at himself. He then noticed Twilight ahead as she noticed a small boy appearing from what looks to be a young boy with what looks like a dragon tail on the his back. He had a look of surprise on his face as he looked like he was tearing up at the sight of Twilight.

"TWILIGHT!" He yelled out as he ran to her. "SPIKE!" She yelled out as she spreads her arms as he goes in for a hug as they both were in a hug.

"Twilight, we found you! Oh I missed you so much!" He said still crying as he was hugging Twilight tightly as Twilight also was doing that.

"I missed you too Spike." She said tearing up a little.

They both let go as Twilight kneeled down to see Spike eye to eye as she wiped the tears from his eyes and Spike vice versa. "How did you find me?" She asked wanting to know.

He then pointed towards the mirror. "I came through that mirror." He pointed to the mirror. "Really, I'm getting magical readings on this thing what is it?" She wondered.

"Well, its-" He was about to explain but then sees other people behind her.

"Yo!" Sonic said trying to make an impression to the boy as Tails just lightly waves at him.

"Uh Twilight who are these guys?" He asked questioned her.

"Well they're both-" She was talking as she heard more footsteps behind them as she turned around and seeing her other friends coming from the mirror one by one.

"Wow, this place looks weird." Pinkie said as she looked around.

"It looks as though we were dumped in an alleyway, judging by the horrid odor that imitating from the surrounding." Rarity said as she places her fingers onto her nose not to smell. Rainbow Dash then flew up as she needed everyone's attention

"Ok, barring the smell here, now we need to find…" She then looked ahead and sees Twilight with Spike.

"We found her yay!" Pinkie cheered as she went ahead to tackle Twilight to the ground with a fierce bear hug followed up by everyone else doing the same thing.

"Girls, it -ugh-, it's great to see you all again!" Twilight said as she was trying to find the room to breathe and was , her friends heard this as they all backed up from her.

"Sorry about that Twilight we were just so happy to see you again." Fluttershy said as she fidgeted with her arms. "Yes dearie we've missed you so much!" Rarity also interjected.

"Where have ya been?" Applejack asked as Dash then flew in between them as she grabbed Twilight by the shoulder. "Yeah you've been gone for almost a month now, whatcha been up to in this world?" She asked as Twilight puts her hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I met with a guy and he helped me getting used to this world's culture." She pointed to Sonic as he was standing there watching the whole scene play out and not wanting to ruin the moment, he then waves at them with Tails as well.

"That guy with the blue hair?" Dash said in doubt as Twilight nodded.

"And well, I was trying to find a way to get back, though I wasn't going anywhere, but how did you girls find me?"

"I can answer that." A voice was heard as Twilight, Spike and her friends including Sonic and Tails, hear.

As they see Princess Celestia right there in front of them in her royal glory as her hair flowed majestically. Twilight then went forward and went to hugging her. "I've been looking all over for you Twilight and it's glad to know that you're safe." She said calmly, she realised her from her hug, she then noticed Sonic and Tails over there.

"Who are they Twilight?" She asked wondering to her former student. "I've made friends here in this world and they've helped me get used to this world." She said as the two go up to the sun princess.

"Greetings I am Princess Celestia and I would like to thank you two for looking after my former student, you have my gratitude." She said as she puts her hand forward for a handshake. Sonic sees this and smiled as he grabs her hand and shakes it. "You're welcome your majesty , my name's Sonic, and this is my little bro Tails." He said as Tails talked as well. "Pleasure to meet you." He said lowering his head.

"Hey Princess, Mr. blue man?" Rarity waved her hand to the two. "This is a very nice meeting and all but can we please go somewhere else this place smells filthy." She said trying to get the smell away from her nose.

"Right let's go back to my place, we just need to take the train there." Tails said to the others as they all spoke in agreement as they were walking towards the exit though Applejack looked back to the mirror .

"Now hold on y'all!" She yelled out as she got everyone's attention. "We need to get this mirror with us, it's are only way back to Equestria and that Sunset character might come back to it and try to leave." She said.

"Your right Applejack." Rarity said though places her hands on the mirror. "But the question is how do we carry this back with us?"

"I've got a solution Rarity." Princess Celestia said, she went near the mirror. "You said to your home right Tails? Can you come here for a minute." She asked Tails, as he comes near her.

"Let me put my hand on your head, and don't worry I won't do anything bad trust me." She told as he puts forwards his head as she puts her hand on his head. She closes her eyes as she feels his thoughts to where his home was.

"Alright, I got your location of your home, now everyone gather around." Everyone did so as they went near the mirror. She then concentrated as a yellow glow appears on her hand and then the area was covered in that glow, then after the light show that happened they disappeared.

After a while, Sunset Shimmer then walks back into the alley and then surveys the events that has happened.

"So, her friends have shown up, and also Princess Celestia came as well. "Hmmph , doesn't matter I'll be watching more carefully and then when they least expect it I'll get those Emeralds." She said as she then passed on by to start her search.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tails workshop in the Mystic Ruins, there was a flash of light appeared with the Mane 6, Princess Celestia, and Sonic and Tails appeared along with the magical mirror that was leaning on the wall luckily, though Sonic and Tails were dizzy after that spell that the princess did .

"Whoa, what was that, and we're back here?" Tails said as he looked around to see that it was his house which it was. Celestia then giggled a little as she explains.

"I looked into your mind and checked the location of your house and used an advanced teleport spell to get us and the mirror to here, how's that for an explanation?" She said as she placed her hand on a shelf. Tails looked embarrassed as he thought of what she said as it did make sense.

"Right sorry." He said as he then looked at the mirror. "Alright I need to get this into my lab, can someone give me a hand?" He asked anyone. "Ah got it sugarcube, just let me know where to put it." She went ahead and carry the mirror." Alright just follow my tails to where I'm going alright?" He asked Applejack as she gave a thumbs up as they went on to the lab.

"So, anyway you girls wanna introduce yourselves?" Sonic asked as the girls nodded.

"Sure." Dash spoke first as she fastly made her pose.

"My name's Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria!" She said proudly as she flew.

"My name's Pinkie Pie, I love to make people happy and laugh!" She said as she bounced up and down on the couch.

"I'm Fluttershy….and….well you can tell I'm sorta not comfortable around new people." She said as she was looking down on the ground.

"And my name's Rarity, and I'm a fashionista as you can tell from my gorgeous looks." She said as she twirled and winked at looked nervous at this gesture as he sees Twilight under the corner of his eye having a hint of anger at Rarity's gesture as he moves away from her..

Spike comes up to Sonic as he looks at him carefully. "So, you've taken care of Twilight since she's been here?" He said as he goes around him. "Uhhh yeah, I have, I saw you and Twilight hug each other, is she with you?" He asks as Spike stood tall in front of him.

"My name's Spike, and I'm her number one assistant, we've been together since I was a baby and wanted to tell you." He then went in for a hug onto Sonic's waist as he looked surprised.

"Thank you for taking care of my sis, it means a lot." He said as his face was still on his shirt, Sonic then smiled as he was quiet as he held him. Twilight also smiled as he let's off him.

"So, you can look around if you like, just don't mess with anything alright?" Sonic said to the others.

The other girls (barring Twilight and Celestia) were now looking at everywhere since they were curious about the new world they're in now. Rainbow Dash was flying around looking at the surroundings, Fluttershy wanting to be polite sit on the couch as she read some magazines as some of them contained about animals.

Pinkie on the other hand was zig zagging through the house looking at stuff, while Sonic was stopping her at points. "OH what's this, what's that! Oh gosh this looks so cool!" She was about to touch what was looking like his inventions, though Sonic stepped in front of her.

"Okay don't touch this or anything that looks like machines, I don't think my bro would like his things touched." He said trying to be strict, Pinkie made a pouty face.

"Okaaaay." She then feels Pinkie's nose starts sniffing. "OHHH Is that sweets I detect! AWAAAAAY!" She then dashes to the kitchen. "Alright you can go there just don't break anything!" Sonic told Pinkie as she runs off.

"No promises!" Pinkie shouted as she raise a thumbs up through the doors and then retracted it. Rarity was looking through magazines as well though they were of fashion, she scoffs at it.

"Well, I say some of these fashion designs look so horrendous, I mean who would put black with yellow I mean those just don't match!" She said as she still looked into the magazine further as she sees another magazine and looks at that one deeply.

"Oh, on the other hand these look so gorgeous!" She said as she looks into the magazine

"So, this is your brother's house huh?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked around. She then flew down on the couch as she kicked her feet up and relaxes.

"So Twilight, are your friends like this?" Twilight placed her hand on her head in nervousness.

"W-Well yes, they're like that to an extent. But I assure you they're great friends of mine!" She said wanting to enlighten him, then Applejack and Tails come out of the lab as Twilight goes to them to see the update.

"Okay you guys placed the mirror somewhere safe?" She asked .

"Yep, sugah we placed it back there and Tails here hooked it up to his doohickey contraptions or something like that." She said as she took off her hat and got out a bead of sweat.

"It's called a machine Applejack." Tails corrected her.

"Right, right, pardon my wordin, we never seen these types of machines before." She said to Tails. She then looked at Sonic as she wanted to introduce to him as she shakes his hand vigorously.

"Well I do say I haven't introduced myself, name's Applejack, I wanted to thank you for looking after Twilight over there it really means alot." She said as Sonic was feeling the amount of force of her handshake as she let's go of his hand.

"N-Nice to meet you too, my name's Sonic and also you're welcome." He said to Applejack as she lowered her hat and then went ahead and sat on the couch to relax with Rainbow Dash.

Twilight then goes to Celestia as she was looking through a magazine, it had about cake though she was hiding it within another magazine to make other people know she wasn't looking at that, Twilight had a question in her mind every since she meet that red haired girl.

"So, Princess?" She asked her as she got her attention. "Yes, Twilight what is it?" She stopped reading as she looked at Twilight with worrisome eyes.

"Who was that red girl?" She asked as Celestia scrunched up the magazine in reaction to that. "W-What could you mean dear Twilight?" She said nervously as she was looking away trying to ignore Twilight though she couldn't.

"I mean I read her thoughts and I heard her say something about you and wanting to show you something, do you know her?" She asked her, Sonic also heard this as he asked her.

"Yeah, who is she?" He asked as well, Celestia sighed as she knew that she had tell this to her sooner or later.

"SIGH, I guess I had to tell her this sooner or later." She thought as she had to tell her.

"...She was my pupil before you." She said as Twilight and Sonic both looked surprised at this.

"Wait….she was your pupil, I don't get why is she here and doing this?" She asked as Celestia sat down.

"Gather round everyone since I think you all need to know how this happened." She said as everyone including Tails and Sonic heard what she said a sthey all sat down and were listening to her. "WAIT!" They heard a voice as they saw a blur head by as it was Pinkie Pie as she had a bowl of popcorn and sweets in her hand.

"Ok, I got the popcorn please continue sorry, go on." She said as she got popcorn in her mouth.

"Okay, it started before Twilight entered into school, Sunset was my student." She said as a flashback was happening.

* * *

 **Alright that's another chapter done, so now the Mane six, with Spike and Celestia are now in Sonic's world, and now we're getting this ball rolling.**

 **And I see this story already hit over 12,000 views in this story I feel really glad that this story is getting reconiztion, and really hope that I get many more, I like to thank** **nintendosegahasbrofan, rhythmking, and Danball Vampire Shogun** **for helping me get this far, I give my sincerest thanks for these authors.**

 **Also I want to ask you people to read my other story "** **A New Dimension towards Adventure and Love" Because I think this story needs more love because I really want some feedback from this and that other story.**

 **S** **o anyways thank you guys for reading, please leave a comment and tell me what you liked, or hit me on PM if you want to ask me something personal.**

 **See ya guys later!**


	25. The Prodigal Sun

**The Prodigal Sun**

 **(Please note I'm sorta using the IDW MLP Annual 2013 the first story with the same name.)**

 _"It all started one day after she took a magic test we were talking as I took her to the mirror._

Sunset, sporting her usual getup but smaller as she was younger, she was walking alongside Princess Celestia who also was sporting her same clothes as before as they were talking with one another.

"Sunset Shimmer, I have heard that you're not getting along well with the other students. We've talked about the fact that personal relationships..." She went on to her as Sunset groaned as she was getting tired from hearing that.

"For the last time! I don't need anybody!" The most important thing in life is to be the best!" She said dismissing associating with anybody. As Celestia rolled her eyes as she then tried to get her on speed onto what was she going at.

"Well….we've talked about friendship, and it's importance, before. And we've discussed that you need to start opening yourself up to new friends. And remember that talk we had about humility?" She said emphasizing the words to her.

"I remember how boring it was." She said completely dismissing her last comment. Celestia tried to ignore her students last comment as she lead her to a dusty room filled with artifacts, one in particular was a large purple mirror, carved with several distinct patterns, it's surface gleaming brightly.

Sunset raised an eyebrow as she looked at the mirror as it looked gleaming at her.

"Now, Sunset please look into the mirror, and tell me what you see." She said smiling at her student though she was confused at this and looks at the mirror though in a rather less modest way than Celestia would have liked.

"A pretty girl that has nothing but power and potential." She said confidently as she sees the mirror, though Celestia sighed and then spoke up again though more seriously.

"Care to try that again without the talk about humility taken into account?" She said to her as she looked again, but then she sees her reflection again, but somehow, it didn't seem good enough anymore, as though the girl in the mirror was staring back at her was somehow lesser than what she should be.

"I-I see a girl who isn't powerful enough. Who could be great, powerful..." She said as she felt her negativity go to her as the reflection was getting darker and grim.

"...somebody who could rule Equestria." She said to herself as she was looking closely as the reflection was changing into something, she saw what looked like a crown upon her head, and when she peered in closer, she saw, to her amazement, what looked like bright massive wings, sprouting from her back as objects started to circle around the reflection.

Her eyes widened with disbelief over what she was seeing. Celestia then turned her away from the mirror.

"Maybe we had better move on, our lesson is over." She said worrying about her student as Sunset was stuck in her thoughts.

"Wait, what was that? I thought I saw..." She said as her mind was thinking of all the possibilities of what was that.

"Now for tomorrow, I want you to reflect on the discussion we've just had." She said to Sunset as she was thinking.

"But then after I shown her the mirror, she kept pestering me about the mirror every hour of everyday as she was very interested in the mirror so much.

"You know what's fascinating? Mirrors. About that one in the chambers inside the basement?" She said to her, but Celestia had enough with her pestering and then slammed her fist on the table they were in frustration.

"Sunset Shimmer! We've been over this!" She said with harshly. "We will get to the mirror, and many other lessons, in due time...when you're READY!" She said aggressively as she turned away from her, as she did Sunset wrapped her hand in a fist in frustration at how her teacher didn't feel like she was ready.

"I AM ready." She said quietly to herself as she too walked away from her and into her dorm.

The young girl grimaced at the prospect that now grew in her mind. None of the books on magic she'd seen so far had contained any reference to the mirror or it's powers. But there were other books here in the palace that she knew she hadn't read yet. But the problem was that those books were severely restricted. Only Celestia herself had the authority to read them, and even the room itself was off-limits to all of her students, Sunset included. However, the girl knew deep down that, if there was any hope of her learning the secrets of that mirror, it was amongst those forbidden books.

 _"It looked as if she was just so fixated on the mirror, so she decided to disobey me and go looking at the dark magic section of the library."_

And so, in the middle of the night, when all other students would have been asleep, Sunset crept out from her room and made her way towards the restricted areas. There were, of course, guards patrolling the hallways. But Sunset had learned long ago how to get around them when she needed to, by way of her exceptional skill in teleportation. And soon enough, she found herself where she needed to be, standing in front of an old wooden door, upon which was a bronze plaque with a distinctive warning etched into it.

"Dark magic. No entry."

Sunset hesitated as she approached the door her hands tremble as she begun to think to herself. She knew that even the most novice of magic users would recognize the dangers of dark magic. Much of her early childhood had been spent being taught the cautionary tales of men and women who had resorted to such spells, and those stories never ended well. The prospect of somehow ending up like that did not endear itself to her, and she wondered for a moment if it was really worth it. Was curiosity over some mirror really worth risking everything over such dark and undesirable powers?

But as she dwelt on that, new thoughts began to go into her mind. The thought of Celestia and how she thought Sunset wasn't ready. Did the princess think her incapable? Inadequate perhaps? Was there some power she'd need in order to be ready for the secrets that mirror held? And what if these forbidden books held the key to that power? She knew the risks, and she knew that she would be in big trouble if Celestia knew she was here, but her curiosity would not let her be. Taking a deep breath, Sunset opened the old door, and entered the room within.

It was an old room, one that clearly had not been used by more than a few ponies over the course of it's existence. As Sunset entered, her eyes immediately caught sight of an woman, sleeping soundly at a nearby desk. This was, no doubt the curator of this wing of the library. Sunset ignored her though, instead focusing on the reason she was here. She knew her only chance of finding out about that mirror, and what her vision meant, was among these books.

"Not ready? I'll show her not ready." She then walked through the library. "You'd think this place would be better guarded." She thought as she walked into the dark magic section of the library.

She soon got to work, finding a collection of nearby books on a table and glancing over them. She knew she had time, and so got to work in reading the nearby books. However, it was clear to her that these were not what she was looking for.

"Nothing on the mirror yet. But a few of these spells will come in handy." She said as she takes up a book and starts reading it.

Sunset could not tear herself away from these new spells she was reading about for the first time. This was magic she'd never even heard of, and her mouth practically salivated at the prospect of being one of the only girl in the world to know of such spells. The mirror was foremost in her mind, but her thirst for knowledge, something she'd had ever since she first started learning, often led her to more and more spell-books in her search. But as she read over book after book, she failed to notice the sleeping curator now stirring from her slumber. It didn't take long for the elderly woman to notice that there was a student in this forbidden place and, while Sunset was busying herself with her studies, darted out of the room immediately.

As she poured over more books, she came across a particular passage of her current spell-book caught her eye. There was a page towards the back of it that bore a very remarkable image. An image that made Sunset's eyes widen with shock. It was a girl, with wings sprouting from her back. It immediately cast her mind back to her vision from the mirror, seeing herself bearing wings. Realising that there must be a connection, she studied the text beneath the image. Her jaw practically dropped when she'd finished reading.

In all of her years of studying magic, not once had she ever even considered the possibility that she could become more than just a powerful magic user. According to this book, exceptional people could rise above what they were born to be, and ascend to become like Celestia herself. To become an alicorn. Sunset's mind was awash with possibilities once she realised this. "WAIT was it possible for myself to become an alicorn? To become as great as Celestia?" She thought as the questions started to pour right into her. Was it, perhaps, a vision of the future that the mirror had shown her, that she will indeed become one?"

Her expression then became somewhat sour as another thought began. Celestia had acted that she knew more about that mirror than she was letting on. Did she know this? Did Celestia know that this kind of ascension was possible? If she didn't, then why would she be so adamant about keeping Sunset from it? The young girl then felt almost betrayed. The princess had always known how important it was to Sunset that she become greater than she was. Why didn't she ever tell her about this?

Before she could dwell on this further, her mind snapped back to attention as she caught sight of another book, this one covered with a distinct cover bearing the words "Canterlot Castle" upon it. She smiled as she rushed over to it. Picking it up and opening its pages, she soon realised that it was a complete history of not only the castle, but of all the magical artifacts that had been brought here over the years. Her smile widened as she now realised that she'd found what she came for.

"Here we go!" She opened it, frantically looking through it's pages for that which she'd come here for. And soon enough, she found it. An image of the magic mirror she'd become so obsessed over. Smiling, she began reading the text below, speaking aloud as she read.

"The crystal mirror...every thirty moons a portal will open to..."

Her eyes widened as she read the next passage.

"...to another world?!"

Another world? Sunset's mind began racing with all sorts of ideas as she had her hands were tightly on the book. Though they were stopped as soon as a voice was heard from behind her.

 **(Music-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep -Tears Of The Light)**

"That's not really for you to know now, is it?"

The voice had been cold and harsh, but instantly recognizable to Sunset. It was what she had feared most when she decided to come here, but she knew she had to face it. Slowly, she began to turn around, and soon looked upon the angry and disappointed face of Princess Celestia. Sunset's mentor was flanked by two armored guards. She had never known Celestia to bring soldiers with her, at least not to speak to Sunset. Their presence here made it clear why the princess was here. She wanted Sunset to leave this place, and was willing to use force to do so.

Sunset was worried about this whole situation. She never wanted Celestia to be upset with her, or angry. She just wanted to know about her vision, and about the mirror. As far as Sunset was concerned, there was nothing wrong with that, so it made no sense to her why Celestia would constantly be trying to keep her from answering the questions she wanted answered. But then, as she considered that, a new possibility came into her mind. Sunset's goal in life had always been to become greater, and Celestia knew that if knowing more about that mirror could help her to become great, maybe that was what Celestia feared.

Sunset's mind plunged deeper into this new sense of betrayal and anger. As these thoughts grew and festered in her mind, Sunset's expression became one of anger as she looked upon her teacher. Celestia frowned at her expression as Sunset stepped forward.

"How DARE you keep this kind of magic from me! You know that I am ready for this, that I can be great!" She shouted her tone an accusing one.

Celestia was saddened by her student's words, though she would not allow such feelings to be shown in her face. She had taught so much to this young girl, had such high hopes for her, but it was all too clear now that Sunset was lacking any of the qualities that Celestia would have wanted her to have. She had pushed away everybody. She had disobeyed her. She had even consorted with forbidden magic. And all because of her desire to become more than she was, more than any other person here. Celestia had once taken such pride in the skill and talent of this girl she'd claimed as her student. But now, there was only shame.

"I too believed that you could be great. I once thought I could see compassion and sincerity in you. But I was wrong. It was nothing more than blind ambition. You are being selfish, Sunset. You need to step back and reflect..."

But Celestia was not given the chance to finish giving her advice, because, without warning, Sunset had picked up a nearby book and thrown it in anger at her teacher. Celestia's guards were, as always, ready to defend their sovereign, but their efforts were, this time anyway, unwarranted as Celestia had created a magical barrier between her and Sunset the instant Sunset had thrown the book, causing it to bounce off and fall back to the floor. Celestia looked on in anger as her student stepped forward once more, her expression a mixture of both her anger from before, but also of devastation.

"I'M selfish?! That book right there says that I could become as powerful as an alicorn princess! I could rule here! It's selfish of YOU to keep me from my rightful place!"  
But there was another part of her mind that kept telling her to go on, to keep pushing forward even though she knew that it was wrong to do so. The vision the mirror had given her was clear. It was her destiny to become an alicorn, and a princess. And she knew she had the power to achieve it. As far as she was concerned, Celestia was just trying to keep her from this great achievement.

"I deserve to stand beside you and be your equal, if not you're better. Make me a princess." She said to her teacher as she wanted what was said on the book.

Whatever warmth and understanding there might have been in Celestia towards Sunset was almost completely gone now as she said those words to her, she knew now that all Sunset cared for was herself, as she was sure to tell her in her response.

"No. Being a princess must be earned. I have been trying to teach you everything you need to know. But you've turned from it and every time you say you "deserved" to get something without the effort just proves to me that you are not ready." Celestia said sternly as she could to Sunset.

Celestia looked upon her student, who stood there, seething with anger in her eyes.

 _"It was then I realized now became all too clear that, despite my best efforts, Sunset had no interest or desire in accepting the lessons of friendship, kindness or compassion. Her ambition had blinded her, convinced her that I was her enemy, and that was an ambition that I couldn't undo in her."_

She knew what she now had to do, though it brought her no joy to do so. Sighing, she locked her eyes upon Sunset and spoke.

"Sunset Shimmer. I am removing you from the position of my pupil. If we cannot get past this, then your studies end here. You are welcome to stay in Canterlot, but you are no longer welcome in the castle."

Sunset stood there, her mouth gaping open, shocked over what she had just heard. No longer Celestia's student? Being the student of Equestria's princess had been her most proud accomplishment, and it had brought her much joy. To have it taken away from her like this was devastating to her. And that voice in her mind from before, that part that kept telling her this was all wrong, spoke loud and clear that this was all Sunset's fault. She should have left well alone. She should have listened to Celestia. But she didn't. She'd let her ambitions get the better of her, and now it had cost her everything.

Realising this, in this one moment, she wanted nothing more than to fall to her knees and weep. But then that other voice spoke up. The one that told her she was in the right and that Celestia was just holding her back. Her feelings of shame and self-blame began to fade, replaced by her great anger and jealousy of Celestia. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at her former mentor, whose cold stare was still locked on her.

"We'll never get past this because you aren't seeing how great I deserve to be!" She said as she tried to go up to her and say it to her face though the guards were stopping her from going forward. "Is that really all you have to say to me?" She said as her hands were curled in anger as her jealousy has taken hold of her mind.

Celestia, taking in her former student's harsh words, merely narrowed her eyes at her before she turned around as she spoke her answer.

"No. The guards will escort you out." She said hiding her regret.

Sunset's anger was intense by this point. It would have been so easy for her to use her impressive magical power to blast both of the approaching stallions. But with Celestia here, she knew that would be a terrible mistake, and she'd already made too many of those today. Instead, she simply gave her teacher a look of utter disgust before turning away from her. The two guards stood on either side of her and began walking alongside her, escorting her out of the room as Celestia had commanded.

But as Celestia turned around and kept her eyes on Sunset, seeing her walk away, she heard her former student speak her final words to her.

"This is the biggest mistake you'll make in your entire life." She said as the words had been bitter and venomous, and had stung Celestia deep.

The princess' attention was then drawn to a tapestry hanging on a nearby wall. Upon it was a beautiful image of two humans, one white and the other blue. Beside them were the symbols of the sun and the moon. As she gazed upon it. Sunset's remark of her having made a great mistake kept swimming around in her thoughts.

"One of many." She said quietly as a tear falls from her face as she walked off to another direction with the thoughts in her head.

* * *

Celestia, then had her head down and sheds a tear as she told her story to her student and friends, Twilight was distraught from this revelation as well as Sonic, the girls and Tails all looked down as they heard her somber tale.

"Ah Jeez I...never thought about that." Sonic said as he places his hand behind his head.

"So, you never saw her again?" Twilight asked as Celestia nodded.

"Yes, she left the castle and I never saw her again." She said still having her face down and looking away. Rainbow Dash then frowned as she closed her eyes.

"Well good riddance to her, she sounded like a jerk anyways." She said as Applejack hits her shoulder in anger of her outburst.

"Ow, what was that for?" She said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't say that right in front of the princess!" She scolds her.

"Yeah, Dashie that wasn't very nice to say!" Pinkie said as she puts the bag of empty popcorn into the trash.

"No, no, it's alright, everyone I'm alright." Celestia said as she didn't want to cause anything between them.

"I can't believe it though, Sunset was your student before me?" She asked as Celestia as she nodded. But then she goes into a thought process while Sonic and Tails were also thinking as well.

"Wait, so now that we got that out of the way, now we know that she's after the chaos emeralds." Sonic said as the others were confused at what he said.

 **(Music - Mario & Luigi - Paper Jam - Thinking)**

"Chaos….Emeralds, what are those?" Applejack asked as well as everyone else.

"Well, to put it shortly, they're seven magical gemstones that have unlimited power." As soon as he said those words, the girls gasped as soon as they heard this.

"Really? Unlimited power!" Pinkie said surprised.

"Wait, if they have that much power, and what Sunset is trying to do.…" Rainbow Dash said as she and the others thought about it as they all came to the same conclusion.

"Oooooh no." They all thought the same thing.

"If she gets those emeralds, we don't know what she might do with that power!" Twilight said as she realized what happens. Princess Celestia had her eyes widened as to what she heard, she imagined if Sunset could get that kind of power, and with her being smart as Twilight, it would end badly for their world and this one.

"So Tails, do you still have that radar with you?" Sonic asked to Tails as he nodded and dug into his pocket and got out a rectangular device. "Yep, I do, we can get them before she gets to them, hopefully." He said as the girls come up to him as they look at the screen. It showed a map of the area they were as there was a shape of a gem on there, not far from them.

"Well, I guess you'll be staying here for a little while longer girls, but you can go back to the Equestria." Twilight said to them. Though Applejack patted her on the back as she was surprised from the pat.

"Nah, that's alright sugar." Said Applejack. Twilight was surprised as Pinkie went near them.

"Yeah, we're alright with staying here!" Pinkie also interjected.

"Yeah, like we can pass up on another adventure like this!" Dash said excitingly.

:Hmmm, this would actually be a nice place to vacation for a while, what with these designs of clothing I might like it here." Rarity said to Twilight. "I-I'll stay here if that's ok with everyone, and I'd really would like to see the animals here." Fluttershy said.

Twilight was happy that he friends were actually wanting to stay, though, she then to ask Celestia something . "But what about you Princess?" She asked her. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the mirror, besides." She then looked away. "I…..don't think I want to confront Sunset yet." She said to herself, Sonic then places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, Princess, you'll do it when ya ready." He said to her, she then smiled and nodded.

"Alright girls let's go find those emeralds!" He yelled.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Pinkie said as Sonic fell down. "It's almost night time, and we need to save our energy for tomorrow?" She said as she and the others nodded.

"Sigh, alright, we'll go tomorrow, besides I wanted to go back to my home anyway." Sonic said as he was streching, though Twilight's eyes bulged out from that realization.

"Wait, you have an actual house?" She asked as he nodded she then grabbed him.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE ME THERE AND LIVE IN 'YOUR' HOUSE!" She yelled at him, he then puts his arms to her. "Hey, I was injured, and I...kinda forgot." He said sheepishly as the others were confused/chuckled Spike walked up and laughed a little from his mistake.

"Dude, how do you forget you have a house?" He said as he chuckled. "Well I sorta have a one track mind for the most part hehehe." He said as then shrugs off his shoulders, he then gets up and walks to the door. "So do any of you want to come to my house? (Aside from Twilight?)" He said to all of Twilight's friends.

"OH ME, I WANNA GO!" Pinkie jumped up as she heads to Sonic's direction and gives him a bear hug. Sonic looked surprised from her hug. "Ok, Pinkie I think he gets it." Twilight said as she removed Pinkie with her magic as she had a grim look on her face while she tried to hide it as best she could Rainbow was quick to see it as she wondered about it.

"Well, if Pinkies going I guess I'll go too." Rainbow Dash said as she goes to Pinkie. Spike as well came near Twilight.

"Well, I coming too, I want to be with you for a while." He said holding her hand as she smiled and then pats his head.

"Okay then anybody else?" Sonic asked as there was a silence heard throughout the room. "Ok, that settles it come on you girls and dragon kid!" He said to them.

"Hey, I have a name you know!" Spike yelled as he jumped up in anger from Sonic, "Sorry, Spike, anyways let's go, it's gonna get dark outside." He said as he opened the front door.

"After you." He said as Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike went out the door as he did also as they go into the night as Sonic ran and Twilight carried Spike and Dash carried Pinkie.

* * *

 **Alright that was a LONG backstory! Though I hope it was enough for Sunset Shimmer.**

 **I might not be able to get another chapter since I need write them, and I'm in collage now so it's gonna be hard to balance them.**

 **I'll figure it out later, anyways** **thank you guys for reading, please leave a comment and tell me what you liked, or hit me on PM if you want to ask me something personal.**

 **See ya guys later!**


	26. A House with any other name

**A House with any other name**

The four were now running through the fields, well to be precise Sonic was the one running, while Twilight and Rainbow Dash were flying with both of them carrying Spike and Pinkie. As Rainbow Dash was flying she saw how fast Sonic was running.

"Wow he's really fast! Though not fast enough for me!" She said to herself cockily. While this Dash then notices out in the distance, she saw that the sun was going down.

"Wait, is Celestia moving the sun?" She asked though Sonic heard what she said and then came to her and quickly interrupted. "No that's not her doing that, it's moving on it's own." He said to her as she was perplexed at what he said.

"Wait, how did you know that? She didn't say.." She was talking until Sonic interrupted her again

"Twilight told me about her, don't worry." He said still running.

As the sun was going down, they then come across a house, Sonic went up and then looked in his pants, putting his hands in his pocket looking for something.

He does this for a minute as he finds something and pulls out his hand with them curled. " Ah-ha! I found it" It uncurls as it's a key, he puts it in the door as it unlocks as the door and opens up with him going in and turning on the lights.

"Alright then, after you people." He said as he holds the door for the three girls and boy. They go in as they looked around as the house looked like any normal person's house just everything looks normal. Twilight looked at the living room with Pinkie bouncing around it.

"WOWIE, THIS PLACE AMAZING, even though it sorta looks like an ordinary house." She said as she jumped.

"Wow, Sonic I never thought your house would look like this, I thought it be luxurious since your a hero and all that?" She said to him as Sonic chuckles.

"Heh, what can I say? I like living a simple life." He said as he shrugged at her with her cracking a smile at his smugness.

Rainbow Dash then had her eyebrows twitch as she heard what Twilight said. "Wait, he's a hero?" She said as Spike and Pinkie heard as well.

"Heh, yeah I saved this world for like a few times, and by an evil scientist." He said as he was smirking at them. They all looked surprised at him that they were in the presence of a hero.

"Really? You're a hero?" Dash asked him as he smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "That's …..AWESOME!" She said as she puts her hands on her face.

But then suddenly, Pinkie then jumped off the couch she was sitting on and then landed on top of him. He felt on his chest hers as she was hugging him again. He was on the ground surprised as to what Pinkie did. _"What's wrong with this girl?"_ He thought as he was blushing from her on his body. He tried to get up though Pinkie had a firm grip on him. She then closed in on his face with her smile as big as ever, as she begun speaking.

"OMG, Wow I can't believe we're with somebody who saved their own world. This is AWESOME!" She said as Sonic was weirded out by how Pinkie was behaving.

He then felt her body get off him as she gets up he sees her being grabbed by Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie! What's wrong with you today?" She said to her questioning why did she do that.

"Sorry, heheh I guess got carried away." She says as she shrugs and opens her tongue to tease her.

While Spike was watching this play out, he notices Twilight with one of her hands curled up as they were glowing as her face turned down that nobody could see her face.

"Hey uh Twilight are you ok?" He asked as she turned to him.

"YES I'M ALRIGHT SPIKE!" She yelled out as he felt scared as she yelled, as everyone saw this, including Sonic. She saw them as she needed to calm down and not make herself look bad in front of Sonic or her own friends.

"I-I mean yes Spike I'm alright." She said to him as calmed down, he didn't believe her but went along with her just so she can just go on. "S-Sorry about that!" She said to Spike.

"Alright, Twilight I forgive you." He said to her as she sighed. "Ok, so now that we've gotten to know one another how about we go to sleep?" She said as everyone got confused.

"But Twilight, I'm not sleepy right now." She said. "Well, actually I'm kinda hungry." She then heard a rumble from somewhere, Pinkie Pie then heard her stomach rumbled.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, cause my tummy says otherwise." She then went you don't have anything to eat?" Pinkie asked Sonic as he tries to gets up. He straightens his back and stands up.

"Well, I got you covered with food, I'll be right back." He said. He rushes out of the door, as the wind goes out from the door and everyone held onto something as it stopped.

"Where did he go?" Spike asked Twilight as he let's go of the couch. "He might be going to get us food!" Pinkie After a few seconds Sonic came back with two square boxes in his hands.

"Alright I got dinner right here!" He said as he pointed to the boxes in his hands. "Get it while it's hot!" He then went to the kitchen, each of the girls smelled the scent coming from the boxes.

'MMMM, that smells good!" Pinkie ran to the kitchen, Rainbow Dash followed suit, Twilight then looked at Spike as his mouth was drooling from the smell he was smelling from the box Sonic had as he ran with the others, she smiled and followed Sonic to his kitchen.

They got to the kitchen as Sonic opened the boxes, they looked like a circularized hot bread with the middle was filled with cheese and pepperoni on there. They looked onto the food that was there, it's scent going to their noses.

"Woooow, what is this?" Pinkie said as she looks at the food below as Spike looked at it with drool on his mouth.

Sonic smirked as he got a plastic plate and gets a slice of the food. "Heh, it's pizza, it's one of this world's great food's that they make." He then passes plate to the other four. "Go on try it!" He motions to them, Pinkie went and got three slices of the pizza as Dash was curious at first as she looks at it, then she picks up a slice. Spike went in and took a few slices as well.

Twilight looks at the box though it turned out to be empty but saw the other box and went for a few slices of the pizza. She tried a slice and actually liked it as she quickly ate up the rest of the pizza slices as well as the others with Pinkie moaning in delight of the food she was eating.

"Mhhmm, this actually taste really good!" Rainbow Dash said as she kept eating one of the slices of pizza. As Twilight finishes off her slices, Sonic cleans up the table and lands all the dirty plastic plates in the trash. And then everyone was sitting on the couch.

Sonic walked up to everyone as they were reeling from eating the pizza. "So...what did you guys think?" He asked them.

"ITWASAMAZING! This food tastes great!" Pinkie jumped up from the sofa. "Yeah this tasted great I never knew you people can have this kind of food! Don't you agree Spike?" Rainbow Dash said as she did a fist pump, while Spike did one himself. Twilight also nodded as she had her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'll admit this pizza was actually good." Twilight said as she stretched her arms out as she yawns. "I dunno about you guys but I'm tired after a day like this." She raised her arms.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired as well, do you have any rooms here Sonic?" She said to Twilight as

Pinkie then gets off the couch and she yawns as well.

"Well, I do have a few guest rooms here, you can use those." He pointed to a hallway, the girls look over where he's pointing hops toward Sonic as she shook Sonic's hand vigorously.

"Thank you, Blue! And thanks for the food it tasted great" Pinkie said as she then goes to her room. Then Dash gets up from the couch as well and then puts her fist near Sonic.

"Thanks for the food dude, oh and the room." Sonic sees this and does a fistpump with her.

"Heh no problem, I'm just being a nice guy." He said to her.

"So I guess we'll see you in the morning then." She said as she then goes to the hallway towards which room to pick.

Spike then got up as well and approached Twilight.

"Sooo, can I choose a room for myself Twilight?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yes Spike you can choose a room, just down stay up for too long okay?" She said to him as he ran to a room.

"So, Twi? You wanna go and sleep?" He said as he places his hand on her shoulder as she smiles. "Sure let's I...need to clear my mind." She said as she holds his hand and walk to Sonic's room. Though Spike was peeking from his door as he sees Sonic and Twilight holding hands.

 _"Whoa, is Twilight dating him? Why would they be holding_ _hands?"_ He then yawned again. _"I might need to ask them tomorrow I'm sleepy."_ He said as he goes back into the room and close the door.

* * *

 **Okay another chapter done.**

 **Sorry if this chapter felt short, I've been busy with my other stuff, my other story and working with other people and their stories.**

 **I'm also now working with another author named CrimsonBlur and he's already uploaded the first chapter of our story called "Purpose" be sure to check it out!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this be sure to fav and follow this and comment if you guys have anything to say about this or other chapters.**

 **See ya next time guys!**


	27. Getting Ready for Adventure

**Getting Ready for Adventure**

The morning was dawning in the area as Tails was currently waking up from his sleep as he gets up from his bed and goes out to his balcony to sniff the air.

"Ahh, today's the start of a new day!" He says as he stretches his arms out, he then goes into his room and change into his working clothes with a pair of working pants, and t-shirt. He then goes into his workshop and turns on the lights.

"Ok, let's get to work!" He said as he gets his wrench out.

Then after a while, Fluttershy was waking up from her sleep and notices the sun arising from the window in her room, she yawns as she stretches her arms.

"Ahh, that was a nice sleep, this bed is actually really comfortable." She gets out of the bed and goes out of the door with slippers on her feet. She gets out of the room and walks around the hallways and then sees there was a light near the corner of the room.

"Huh, I wonder who's up right now?" She wonders to herself as she walks up to the room and then looks in the lightened room and sees Tails was hard at work in his lab as he was in the cockpit of the plane.

"Oh good morning Tails?" A voice was heard as he looks behinds him and sees Fluttershy right there as she was in.

"Oh hey, good morning Fluttershy what's up?" He said while she had his attention, she walks up to the plane..

"What are you working on here?" She then looks at the Tornado.

He looks at the plane as that is what she was talking about. "Oh I'm just putting some upgrades onto my plane 'The Tornado'" He said to her as she looked at it closely.

"Wow...what does it do?" She wondered as Tails was there to explain it to her.

"It's a mechanism that can allow other people to fly in the air." He explains as she looks in awe at the mechanism.

"Wow, is this how you people use technology here?" She asks the two tailed boy as he gets out of the cockpit.

"Yeah, wait do you girls have any of this technology in your world?" He asked the shy girl, she thinks to herself as she tries to think of any in Equestria.

"Well, we have very almost little to none of this kind of tech." She said as she looks at other types of gadgets.

"Really? Like how low tech?" He asked as he gets into a chair. "Well I think it's to a hair dryer." She said as Tails looked flabbergasted at what she said.

"What! You guys really don't have that much tech in your world?" He said as he got closer to Fluttershy which made her uncomfortable.

"Indeed we don't." Celestia said as she came from the door, her hair looked frazzled as she just got out of be, Fluttershy seeing her leader, goes to greet her.

"Oh Princess Celestia, how are you this morning?" She asks nicely as Celestia yawns. "I'm just fine Fluttershy." She then looks at hand and looks at the mug she had. "I'm just trying to see how coffee is made in the world and it's amazing!" She says as Tails looks at what she said and was surprised.

"Okay your majesty I hope you enjoy it" He said as he bows. "You're very welcome Miles Prower." She thanked Tails as she walks out of the door.

"So, Tails is it alright if I can help?" She questioned Tails as he smiled. "Sure I can use the company and help." He said as she squeed. "OK I'll help any way I can." She said as she comes to the side of the plane.

"Okay just let me see uuuh, can you hand me that toolbox over there?" He points his hand towards said toolbox, she nodded as she grabs it and gives it to the two tailed boy.

"So, what do you do in your world?" He asks while using a wrench to take off the component. "Well I...take care of little animals, you can say that I'm really in tune with them." She said to him as that got curious.

"Wow you like animals?" He asks her. "Yeah I do, I'm kind to all of the animals in Equestria." She smiled.

"Really?" He asks her, while she was something. "Well except dragons, the big scary ones." He then stopped working on his plane and stood in front of her.

"Wait they're DRAGONS in your world?" He asked while Fluttershy looked at his face that looked like he was really curious like was.

"Y-Yes, there are dragons in our world and they're really big and scary, in fact I had to stare one and talk it down because my friends were in danger." She said as she looked away not trying to remember.

"Wow that's incredible, I'd never would thought you can do that!" He said feeling really enthused from this as he grabs her hand unintentionally . Fluttershy then felt herself blushing from Tails compliment and his hand holding. .

"I-It was nothing really, I had to do what I had to do and be brave. Which is something I'm sorta not used to." She said as then they heard a noise, Fluttershy looked down as she heard her stomach growling and blushes as Tails chuckles.

"Huh, I guess you're hungry then?" Tails asked as Fluttershy nodded. "I forgot about breakfast heheh." She laughs to herself as Tails gets a towel and wipes out the oil stains that were on his face.

"That's alright, I needed to eat breakfast too, come on." He said as he tried leaving but noticed his hands were on Fluttershy's and he blushes as well.

"S-Sorry about that." He said as he puts his hands behind his head. "No it's alright, Miles, let's go." She said as they both went out the door of the workshop.

They reach the kitchen as they see Applejack and Rarity up and were sitting in the chairs with AJ's hair looking combed and eating an apple, and Rarity holding a mirror and trying to comb her hair.

"Uggh, come on, why isn't it going the way I want it?" She said frustrated and then tries combing her hair another way. "Ok I'll try and comb it this way then and DARN IT it's still not straight, but I guess it will do then." She then put the mirror down and see Fluttershy and Tails enter the kitchen.

"Oh good morning Fluttershy dear, and you too Tails, how are you this morning?" She asks.

"Oh good, we're just coming here for breakfast" She said as she sits on a chair as well. As Celestia comes in through the doorway as well.

"Oh Morning Celestia how are you?" Applejack asked as Celestia's wing were twitching as if they were just moving.

"I'm ok Applejack, I'm just flying around here and stretching out my wings." She stretches her arm as she notices Tails in the kitchen as he tried to bow down again to her like last time.

"Oh Princess Celestia, what can I serve you Ma'am?." He said as formal as he could, as Celestia chuckles at this and pats his back.

"Oh please Tails you don't have to be like this, you can treat me like everyone else here, I don't mind." She smiles as he gets up from his embarrassment.

"Sorry, so what do you girls want for breakfast?" Tails asked all of the girls plus Princess.

Meanwhile

The morning was appearing in Sonic's house as Rainbow Dash was flying everywhere outside in her undershirt and shorts.

"Ahh, this place feels refreshing." She breathes in the air as she lays on a cloud.

"Huh these clouds feel like back at home, but they look like they're moving on their own, weird." She points out as she looks at other clouds that are moving. She lays her head back on said cloud though was interrupted by a voice she knew too well.

"Hey Dashie!" A voice yelled out as she saw down below was Pinkie Pie in her clothes.

'Whatsup Pinkie?" She said laying on her stomach. "You gotta see this, it'll blow your mind!" She said to her winged friend as she had her eyebrow raise up.

"What is it?" She asks though Pinkie was giggling. "You need to come here and see it, I don't know how to react to it!" She yelled out to her and then bounces over to one of Sonic's windows.

"It's right here, looks see." She pointed at the window, as Rainbow then flew by and looks within it to see what was Pinkie Pie talking about.

"Wait…...what?" She looked closely into the room. She spots the bed and the two people who's on there one was snuggled with the other one and Rainbow instantly .

"Is that…...Twilight and …...Sonic?!" She yells out though she shuts her mouth to make sure that she didn't speak out loud so they don't wake up from her voice. As Pinkie goes up to her and looks at her.

"Yeah, I saw those two cuddled up with one another when I woke up, they looked so adorable together!" She said now skipping along Dash as she was trying to figure out what did she see.

"I'm just wondering how Twilight was able to get hooked with him!" Rainbow said.

"I'm go back inside, I wanna see what other stuff he has!" Pinkie said as she goes right back into Sonic's house while Rainbow goes back to the cloud she was in earlier.

After an hour, Sonic was waking up as he sees Twilight snuggling him as she was smiling. He then looks at the clock and sees that the time was almost to when he and Tails needed to go out.

"Oh crap! It's almost past 8!" He thought as he got control of his arms and proceeded to tap Twilight's head. "Twilight we need to get up!" He said frantically as Twilight waking up from her sleep with her boyfriend.

"Uh, what is it Sonic?" She groggily said as she was rubbing her eyes while Sonic was looking at her. "It almost 8 o'clock, and we need to be with Tails so we can search for the chaos emeralds." He said as Twilight yawns as she lets go of Sonic's waist and then getting out of the bed.

"Alright, I'll round up everyone, and you'll get breakfast ready got it?" She said as her wings were then stretched out and then looks at Sonic.

"Yeah, I gotcha, you ready for adventures?" He said as he gets up from the bed and stretching his legs.

"Yes I'm ready, I just hope everyone of my friends are ready to see the world." She said as Sonic just patted her back. "Hey don't worry I'm sure they'll be ok seeing my world." Sonic said as he then spoke quietly. "(And hopefully they won't be spooked by anything) He said quietly as Twilight then opened the door and walks out as Sonic sees her tail wagging behind her as he couldn't stop staring at them. "Gaah, come on Sonic get your mind out of the gutter." He then ran out the door as well to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She walked down the hallway to look for Spike, she goes to his room and sees him on his bed only having an undershirt on while snoring. She sighed as she goes towards him and shake him.

"SPike? It's time to get up." She said to him as he was mumbling something.

"YAAAAAWN, hey Twilight." He stretches his arms and rubs his eyes. "Why do we need to get up? I was having a good dream with Rarity!" He groggily said.

"Because we have to help Sonic find those Emeralds before Sunset does or else she'll be unstoppable, now get dressed and meet us in the kitchen alright?" She asked the boy, he slightly nodded possibly from drowsiness.

"Gotcha, wait Twilight?" He quickly asked as Twilight was making her way out of the room she stopped and heard Spike's comment.

"Yes, what is it Spike?" She wondered as she looked at him.

"Well, uhhh have you been …...seeing anybody lately?" He asked. Twilight tilted her head wondering what did he meant. "Uh, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

He looked at her nervously as he didn't want to upset her. "I'm asking if you're…...dating somebody in this world?" He asked. Twilight then looked surprised that he would ask something like that as she got nervous.

"Why would you ask something like that Spike?" She fidgeted with her hands together.

"Because I saw you and Sonic holding hands together, and I wondered…...are you and him….together?" He asked as Twilight blushed. "N-No, I'm not- w-w-with him, I-I-I-I….." She kept stuttering in front of Spike as he looked in and sighed and then sat down on the bed.

"Yes, you're right I'm enamored with ….Sonic." She placed her hand on her chest. Spike then got closer as he wanted to know more.

"But why?" He questioned her as he sits on the bed as well near Twilight. "It's because….I don't know I hung out with him and after going on an adventure with him, I started getting attracted to him and well….here I am dating him." She said her face glowing red from saying that, she then got up and went to the doorway.

"Anyway go get dressed, we'll talk about this later." She bolted right through the door, leaving the half human/dragon perplexed about the situation.

"But what about when we…..ah I'll think about that later I need to freshen up!" He then goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

 **Alright here another chapter done.**

 **Sorry if this hasn't been updated, I've been busy with stuff more or less College and stuff with my parents**

 **And for reals we're going to get into the story by next chapter. I promise**

 **Anyways** **I hope you guys enjoyed this be sure to fav and follow this and comment if you guys have anything to say about this or other chapters.**

 **See ya!**


	28. Taking Flight

**Taking Flight**

In a field not to far off by the mystic ruins, Sonic was running through the fields carrying Pinkie Pie in his arms as she held onto him as well. Twilight was flying near him carrying Spike on her back, with Rainbow Dash following with her but going by a little faster than her.

"So, Sonic ….are we there yet?" Pinkie asked Sonic as her cotton candy hair was flowing through the wind. "No, Pinkie we're not there yet and you've already said that three times already." He said to her grumbling as he kept running as Pinkie giggled.

"Hehe, I know, but it's fun to do that!" She said still having her cheery demeanor as Sonic just rolled his eyes and kept running.

Near them, Twilight was watching them and felt her mind being provoked. "W-Why am I feeling this? Is it because Pinkie's near Sonic, but I know she's not trying to….NO just stop it Pinkie's my friend she would never do that!" She kept thinking until Spike snapped her out of it.

"Hey Twilight?" He said as Twilight heard his voice as she heard it from him. "W-what is it Spike?" She asked while she straightened her wings.

"I don't remember you flying this good back in Equestria, what happened?" He asked wondering about Twilight.

"Well, I guess I got better?" She said looking for an excuse though Spike's face looked unconvinced like he didn't believe what Twilight said.

"Ok, Sonic kinda helped me with my speed and well I can go faster, though don't tell Rainbow Dash." She whispered though they were in the air.

"Why not?" Spike asked while Twilight sighed heavily.

"Because I don't want her to see I can go somewhat as fast as Sonic and I don't want to challenge her." She said looking sheepish, Spike nodded as he smiled.

"Challenge me on what?" They turned around and see Rainbow Dash who was flying beside them looking confused.

"Uh, on uhhhhh, the uhhh Wonderbolts trivia?" Twilight said coming up with something on the fly. Rainbow then looked confused on why she said that, though she went with it. "Well, not to brag Twi, but I know the wonderbolts." She said proudly. "Ok then." She said as Twilight now flying back on course as well as Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Meanwhile Tails was setting up the Tornado as it was on the runway.

"Tails?" He heard a voice and sees Rarity looking at him. "What is it Rarity?" He asked as he looked at her.

"When will we be going? It's so….uh messy here, and the clothes in your closet are SOOO drab here." (I dunno fashion talk. :I)

Tails then looks at her with the most 'Are you kidding me' face. "Well, I'm sorry if my clothes offend you Rarity, it's just what I, a mechanic wear when I'm working on my things!" He pointed to himself as he was wearing nothing but a white shirt and rugged shorts.

"Well I just think that you should use a little spicing with fabric on these clothes?" She said as she touched his shirt. "Well, thanks for the suggestion Rare but I don't want to ruin it's colors with oil." He said explaining to her, while she thought of what he said.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, black doesn't go with other colors, it'll get in the way." She then looks at the plane. "Wow, this machine you're working looks grand, when will we be ready to travel?" She asks.

"Until Sonic and your friends come here, for now I'm just putting the finishing touches on the Tornado." He confirms it to her.

"OK, I'll just go wait in the living room." She walks back through the door, with Fluttershy coming out of it with a plate holding two cups of tea as she said hi to Rarity and then looks at what Tails was doing.

"Miles?" She asked as he looked to her call. "What is it Fluttershy?" He asked her.

I wanted to ask if you want some tea I made?" She asked Tails as he smiles as he gets out of the plane. "Sure I can go for some tea." He takes the cup and drinks it slowly from the heat of it along with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiles as she looks out of the runway and sees the view of the sea horizon. Fluttershy sighs with delight.

Wow, this view of the ocean looks great." She then puts the cup down on the plate and flies upwards and looks the view of the ocean with Tails flying with her.

"You really like this view don't you?" He asked as Fluttershy then smiled as she looks at the view again.

"I just always dreamed of living in these parts of the world!" She says as she then her eyes went wide and puts her hand over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that in front of you." She shyly said as Tails then places his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's alright." He said as he assures her and slightly laughs and Fluttershy goes along with him, as they blush together as they look away from each other by feeling embarrassed. They then look out in the distance and sees Sonic and Twilight and her friends coming onto the front door.

"Look they're here let's get Applejack and Rarity ready?" She asked as Tails nodded. "R-Right." He said as they flew back down to the runway and back through the back door.

They greeted them as each of them as they went to look at Tails plane.

"Wow, this thing looks so awesome!" Dash said as she looks at it with Pinkie looking at it as well. "This looks like one of my flying machines back at home!" She looks at the propeller and spins it around, as Applejack takes her off it. "Ok I think you should stop that before ya lose something on yourself sugarcube." She says as Pinkie nods and gets off.

Twilight then sees Celestia off by the side as she then goes to her. "Princess? Aren't you coming with us?" She asks as the celestial princess then heard this and then response to her.

"I can't Twilight, because I …..don't think I want to face with Sunset yet, also I'll guard the mirror in case she comes back." She pats the mirror as Twilight nods.

"Alright then." She then goes over to Sonic as he was sitting around. "Alright then we're ready to go!" She said as Sonic jumps off the couch. "Alright Twilight!" He then goes to Tails who got out of his working clothes and has on a yellow jacket and brown shorts. He also has a pair of googles on his head. He looks to be ready to fly though he saw with Pinkie hanging on the top of one the wings with Applejack holding onto one of the other wings.

"Uhh, are you sure you two are gonna be alright on there?" Tails asked the two girls.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright!" Pinkie smiled. "And don't worry about me sugarcube, I've dealt with worse than this." She puts a thumbs up.

Tails nods as he then got into the cockpit with Rarity in the backseat she looked nervous as she looked over the sides.

"So, are you alright there Rarity?" He asks as she faces him.

"W-Why yes dear I'm fine, I'm just checking around and seeing if the cockpit is safe." She looked scared. Tails then places his hand on her shoulder. "Look it's ok, I've been flying this baby for years and you'll be safe, here." He then sits her down on her seat, and straps her in with the seat belt.

"It's called a 'Seat Belt' it'll help you be stay on your seat." Rarity then gives a thumbs up as she calmed down, he gets on the seat and starts the Tornado, he gets out a remote switch that when he presses it as this happens the palmtrees on the runway start to move away and the driveway was cleared.

"Alright you girls ready?" He said as the ones on the plane gave a thumbs up. And Rainbow Dash got close to Tails.

"And we'll follow you right Fluttershy?" She said to her, as she slightly said yes, with Twilight agreeing.

Okay LET'S GO!" He said as the plane took off from the runway and into the air with the girls with wings following it, behind it Celestia was watching them take off.

"Be safe, girls." She sighed as she went back through the door.

The plane was flying through the skies with Sonic standing on the front wings feeling the gust of wind going through him, and Pinkie was gazing through the sky.

"Wow, this sky looks totally different from ours doesn't it Applejack?" She said as Applejack was holding the plane wing with one hand and another on her hat.

"Yeah you're right the sky looks mighty different from ours." She said as she looks at the clouds. Twilight also was feeling the wind go through her as she flies and extends her arms.

"Uh Twilight? Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was flying through the air with Fluttershy next to her.

"Yeah, we've never seen you this comfortable in the air." She said worried.

"We usually we see you struggle with flying." Rainbow had her eyebrow raised.

Twilight heard them questioning her as she said. "Oh it's just...Sonic sort of taught me to be better throught the wind as he says it." She said as the two half pegasus girls felt confused from her statement.

"Huh, I didn't know Sonic could fly?" Dash said as she looks at the blue human on the plane.

"Well, no he doesn't fly, he just goes where the wind takes him, and I,,,,,like that about him." She said blushing a little as she looks at him. Dash then got the idea as she giggled when she sees this. Fluttershy wonder what was she giggling about.

"Uh Rainbow, why are you giggling about?" She asked as Rainbow stopped laughing.

"Oh it's because Twilight has a.." She was talking with Fluttershy but then her mouth was magically zipped up by Twilight.

"It's because I uhh, I told…..Rainbow Dash a joke yeah a joke!" She stuttered as Fluttershy was confused.

"Ok-then I wonder what the joke was?" She said as they then noticed something on the horizon.

"OH HEY LOOK THERE'S SOMETHING OVER THERE!" Twilight yelled out as she was trying to steer away from their conversation.

"Yeah I see something up ahead it's an…..island?" She said as everyone looked at what Fluttershy was talking about. Rainbow Dash tried unzipping her mouth hought Twilight did that as she breaths from her mouth.

"It looks like it's a floating above the water!" Pinkie said. As Twilight looked around to Pinkies comment.

"Wait, WHAT!?" She stopped and looked at the island and did see that island was floating about the ocean .

she then flies right to where Sonic was. "Sonic what is that?" She asked as Sonic chuckled

"That's Angel Island, we're going to get help from somebody on there." He said as Rarity wondered.

"Help? Who's going to help us dearie?" She asked as Tails gave out an answer.

"From a treasure hunter, and the guardian of that island." He said as the others were confused as they were reaching the island.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Sunset was wearing a life preserver with her clothes on as she was treading through the water slowly and discretely in a small boat, out of sight from the others. She was hoping that being on their trail would lead her to the chaos emeralds.

"Ugh, stroke, ugh stroke, ugh I'm gonna get one after this..why the hell are Twilight and her band of misfits going anyway? And why are they going out in the ocean of all places?" She yelled out as she kept rowing the oars with her hands.

"I would be able to just use my magic to just row this automatically, but I need to just stay low to make sure 'Twilicorn' doesn't see she's being followed by me." She then sighed as she kept looking forward. "SIGH The things I do for myself." She sighs as she continues to row, the waves of the water keep shaking as she tries to keep the boat from rocking.

"UGGGH, I hope to Celestia I get to where they're going, or else I'm going to get sick.." She said as she felt her face go green as she goes over to the side of the boat and vomits from seasickness, she got out as she sees something up ahead.

"Wait…...is that an island? And is it floating above the ocean? I need to see this!" She yelled out as she begun to row faster as she wanted to know what this island is.

* * *

 **Alright that's another chapter done!**

 **This is getting really good isn't it? Pinkie and Dash know Twilight's crush, some maybe hinting with Tails and Fluttershy, and Sunset's following them.**

 **Next time we shall see as they get help from what's his face.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and** **be sure to fav and follow this and comment if you guys have anything to say about this or other chapters, and please keep up the praise I FEED on positivity and I really want to hear what do you think.**

 **See ya guys next time!**


	29. Call of the Guardian

**Call of the Guardian**

Angel Island, an island of ancient times and full of mystery. Most notably there was one thing was important in this giant floating landmass, there was a shrine that was floating with a bridge crossing through.

Near the shrine, was an enormous green emerald. In the middle part near the steps was a boy with red hair like dreadlocks sleeping. He wore a red jacket with a black shirt within, had green pants with ripped marks over the knees and behind him was his red and slightly bent tail. On his hands were white gloves with spikes on his knuckles.

His name was Knuckles and he was the guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald. He then heard something coming, making him open his eye to notice something flying near the shrine. A red plane flew down along with what seemed to be three girls with wings.

He recognized the plane as it was his friend's Tails and he knew that if he was there, Sonic wasn't too far behind. He sighed as he got up and stretched his arms from the nap he was having.

"Ugh, yep it's Sonic again, I swear why can't he find somebody else for a change?" He grumbled as walked over to the plane's landing sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset was slowing down as she rowed in a large clear lake

"UGGGH, I think I sprained my arms." She complained as she rubbed her arms. She then looked upward and saw the floating island above.

"Ok, let's see if I can do this, short burst teleportation." She rubbed both her hands and concentrated her magic around them. She then disappeared out of the boat in a orange flash. She teleported in a forest as she landed on the ground with a large thud. She got out of the dirt and spluttered out the dirt from her mouth.

"BLEH, ewww, well at least I got onto the island." She realized as she got up and patted her body, wiping the dirt off her jacket, but then as took off her jacket and dusted it off as best she could.

"Wow, this place feels humid. I might as well take off my jacket." She said as she waved her arm near her face as she wraps her black jacket on her waist. She then looked around at her surroundings and noticed the large, multicolored mushrooms everywhere, and the trees that were as tall as she could see

"Woah, this place looks amazing, I've never seen anything like this!" She gleefully said as she looked around the forest though she stopped as she realized something.

 _"Wait don't get distracted Sunset, I need find Twilight Sparkle and her friends and see if they find an emerald."_ She also stopped as she felt something pop in her head.

"And besides I can sense a power here, so it must be an emerald." She added as she walked through the forest.

* * *

The Tornado landed on the ground as Tails put the brake on the plane and made it stop. AJ and Pinkie got off the wings as they looked around the grassy area, with the winged girls landing as well.

"Tails? Darling?" Rarity said as she waved to Tails as he was getting out of the cockpit and he turned to her.

"Would you be a dear and please help me out of this...er seat?" She asked kindly to Tails, making him fly up above her and click the button on the strap and took off her seatbelt. He then lowered his hands for her to grab as she did so and landed her feet on the ground.

"Why thank you Tails!" She thanked him as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Heh, you're welcome Rarity.

She then looked at the ground and then sighed as she treaded carefully through the ground and glanced at her shoes but keeps walking and looking around the place.

"Oh wow, so we're now on this big Island?" AppleJack asked as she looked at the surroundings. Sonic jumped off the top part of the plane and gracefully landed on the ground with Pinkie throwing up a sign that say '10'.

"Yep, it's Angel Island, me and Tails here have been to this place multiple time." He explained as he turned to Pinkie. "Heh, oh and thanks for that Pinks." He said as she gave him a thumbs. She walked over to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as she and the others looked around. Twilight looks around as she looks at the landscapes of the area, and then walked to Sonic as he was taking a breath of air and she wanted to ask him something.

"So, Sonic, where is your friend on this island?" She asked as Sonic pointed over ahead.

"He's just over there." He said, pointing to his right. "He's guarding the Master Emerald." He said as she wondered what he meant .Rarity heard what Sonic said as she quickly hurried towards where they were, almost as fast as Sonic himself.

"I'm sorry but did you say an emerald?" She eagerly asked as Tails nodded. Though as Tails was about to talk, a voice rang out.

"Damn right. he said it's an emerald." The voice yelled out. The girls looked around and look at who yelled out that as Rarity turned to Tails as she was scared as to what or who yelled, though Sonic and Tails acted calm as they knew who that was.

"Who's there?" Rainbow said as she looked around alongside the others . Applejack scanned through the area as she brung out her fists out . Footsteps were heard as a guy in red walked in through the trees.

"Sonic, Tails? What are you doing here." He asks wondering what his old friends are doing on his island. He saw the six girls with them. One wearing a stetson hat with yellow hair, another with rainbow hair and wings, another with pink hair looking away bashfully, another had indego hair and was hiding behind Tails, another with purple hair and wings was looking curiously at the boy, and the last girl had pink hair and was smiling.

"And who are these girls with you?" He demanded as his arms were crossed around his chest. Sonic walked casually to Knuckles and put his arm around him.

"Knuckles, buddy, the Knuckster, how's it going?" He asks while sporting a grin on his face, while Knuckles was getting annoyed by his name calling and buddy-buddy attitude as he removed his arm from his shoulder.

"Cut the nice guy attitude. Sonic what are you, Tails, and your cheerleaders doing here?" He said as Sonic blushed at his comment and looked over to see the mane six with surprised looks in their faces with how Knuckles would come up with such a weird answer, with Twilight looking down and covering her face. Sonic embarrassed by this, pulled his collar.

"Uh, Knucklehead?" He motioned his hand Knuckles got in within his mouth so he could hear. "They're not cheerleaders, they're just…..people from another world." He said quietly. Knuckles looked back to them and then to Sonic again, who still had his blushed face.

"Well." He looked at him. "They look colorful to look like cheerleaders." He noticed. As he was talking, Rarity formed a look of fury and came from behind Tails. She angrily walked up to Knuckles and slapped him, causing him recoils from her hand slap as Sonic covered his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter while Tails and the mane 6 were taken back by Rarity's sudden act of violence.

"Wha-What was that for?!" Knuckles yelled as he was now rubbing his slapped cheek.

"How dare you call me and my friends cheerleader you un- uncivilized brute! I mean we're not even dressed for the part!" She then pointed her hands to her own dress. "Does this dress look like something a cheerleader would wear? HUH?!" She said, getting up close in his face.

"N-No! I just thought because you look colorful, that's you…." He stuttered before he then stopped and focused back on Sonic with a serious look. Sonic saw this and cleared his throat and managed to hold in his laughter.

"Ok Sonic, seriously, what do you need?" He asked, ignoring Rarity's question to which she was not amused. "Hey don't turn your back on me!" She yelled, though he still ignored her.

"Well, we need some help with something, most notably about some of the chaos emeralds." He said as he walked around. "Someone from their world came through to our world and found a chaos emerald, and now tried to steal the other six we had gotten from Eggman (long story) and she did. Turns out she's a powerful magic user that's sorta has a vendetta with my er-friend Twilight here." He pointed to her as she cringed as he referred to her as a 'friend' to Knuckles.

"But she did something to them and now three of them are scattered from here and their world and that's why we need your help finding them a lot faster since well you're the only treasure hunter we know." Sonic finished explaining to Knuckles.

This of course, was a lot for the guardian to take in especially, that those girls were from another world. His eyebrows were raised as he looked at Sonic.

"Well, this is really weird." Was all he said

"Yeah we know that, but we've dealt with worse." Tails said nonchalantly. Knuckles closed his eyes and thought of Sonic's proposal.

"So how dangerous is this other person?" He asked as Twilight came near them and added to the exposition.

"Sunset is extremely formidable, she used to be my teacher's apprentice and she's a magic prodigy, possibly even better than me." She said to Knuckles and she stared at him with a desperate look in her eyes. "Please consider what he's asking you our worlds might be in danger." She pleaded to the guardian.

"Okay, first off all, I need to think about it before I go ." He said as Applejack approached him.

"Well you better think fast because Sunset's out and about in this world and there's no telling what she might be planning." She informed Knuckles.

"Hold on, I'm thinking about it. Secondly, magic?" He questioned in a skeptical tone

"Yes, what about it?" Twilight asked though judging by the look of disbelief he had on his face alongside his tone, she realized that he didn't believe a word of what she had said.

"*Sigh*, I take it you don't believe in what I said about magic?" She asked as she was given nod from Knuckles.

"But Sonic told me that you and his other friends have dealt with weirder stuff than this, how are you not believing in this?" She quizzically said. He stopped walking and stared her in the eye. She had a good point and Knuckles began to stutter, trying to come with an excuse.

"It's not that I don't want to believe it…. it's just I have a duty to protect the Master I don't need to go since you guys have a radar for this stuff, right?" He asked. Sonic and Tails looked at each other with uncertainty and then back at Knuckles

"Well, we do." Sonic said before Tails continued the conversation. "It's just we need someone else to help get the third one since there are three emeralds and three of us and the six of them can split up with us." Tails suggested.

The Mane Six also heard what Tails said and Twilight had the same idea as well. "Yeah,I think that can can make spreading out and searching them all more easier." She realized as she went to her friends.

"What do you girls think?" She asked them as they each gave a specific answer.

"Ah think that's a smart idea, Twilight." AppleJack agreed.

"Yeah it'll make getting those jewel things all the more faster!" Rainbow Dash said with excitement.

"I'm glad this will bump up are chances." Rarity said and then shot a glare towards Knuckles. "Just so long as I'm not with that red ruffian, I'm good." She humphed.

Everyone giggled as Knuckles was still embarrassed from that and slightly pouted. After that, Twilight turned to Fluttershy, waiting for her answer.

"Well….I'm ok with this, if that's ok with you." She said,looking around nervously.

"I'm pumped up for this! I'm ready to start this epic quest!" Pinkie said about to go off on a rant before Twilight shut her mouth and she stopped. She then walked over to Sonic.

"Ok, so Sonic how are we going to do this?" She asked as Sonic put his finger to his chin and began to think.

"Huh good question, well first we need to split up into teams first." He concluded and looked over to Tails and Knuckles. "Guys, let's pick who we need for our teams." They nodded as they look over to the mane six. Sonic was first to choose as he looked over to the girls and saw Dash waving her arms like a student asking for the question to Sonic, hoping he would choose her while Twilight had conjured a purple arrow near that said. "Please pick me!"

"Alright, then I've picked which of you girls are coming with this blue guy." He pointed to himself as he said that.

"I'll pick Rainbow Dash." Dash then jumped in excitement, "And I'll pick you Twilight!" He called out as she then ran up and hugged him tightly and squealed in the process, though she let go of him as she felt embarrassed and stood next to him without looking at her hand as she was holding his.

Tails was up next and was looking over the four remaining girls.

"Hmmm, I guess I have to chooooooose." He said and looked at two girls impartial, Fluttershy who was looking away shyly and also Pinkie Pie who had the sign like Twilight's, only it looked more flashy as if she was wanting attention from Tails.

"I'll go with Fluttershy, and Pinkie." He decided. Upon hearing that, Pinkie grabbed Fluttershy as she went near Tails.

"WOOO, Flutters we get to go with Tails!" She shouted as Fluttershy blushed.

"Yeah, woo hoo." She quietly said as she tries to look away from Tails. It was Knuckles's turn now as he was left with the two girls, who Rarity and Applejack. Rarity looked away as she didn't want to be with him and AJ looking at the two.

"Well, I guess we're going to go with you right?" Applejack said as the two refused to

"I'm not talking to that brute." Rarity said as Knuckles groaned.

"Hey I'm sorry about that, I'm…..not that into clothing." He said as he tried to apologize, though Rarity wasn't having any of that as she was surprised as to what he said. They began to argue, making AJ chuckle a bit.

"Hehe, wow, and I though me and Rarity argued.." She joked as Sonic whistled to everyone until they looked at him.

"Alright guys let's get down to business, we all go separate ways and each find an emerald and we'll meet back at Tails house alright?" He suggested as Tails looked at his Miles Electric for Chaos Emerald signature.

Ok, so Sonic, you, Rainbow Dash and Twilight go to the Altitude Limit." He said as Dash got fired up from hearing the name.

I dunno what that is but it sounds so cool!" She said as Twilight nodded. "Yeah that does sound something exciting." Twilight said as Sonic did the same gesture as her.

"Well Knuckles you, AJ, and Rarity go to Pumpkin Hill, an emerald signature is there, and Fluttershy and Pinkie we're going to Mission Street, where the last emerald is." He explained to each of them.

Alright, let's go!" Tails said to everyone as they separated, with Sonic running with Dash and Twilight flying after him. Tails got on the tornado with Pinkie in the backseat. It took off with Fluttershy flying with him.

"Well, thankfully Pumpkin Hill isn't that far from here so let's go." He explained though Rarity stood still with her back turned to Knuckles. "What wrong with you?" He asked as she turned around.

"I suggest you carry me, it looks dangerous out here and my dress isn't made for terran like this." She complained as Knuckles looked to AJ with disbelief.

"Is she always like this?" He whispered to her while AJ smiled.

"Unfortunately, yes!" She exclaimed while Knuckles just sighed and went to pick her up and walk off to the path with her shouting at Knuckles of carrying her right.

Later, in the same spot everyone was, something emerged out from the bushes, revealing itself to be Sunset Shimmer.

"Hmm, so they're splitting up to find them, ingenious plan." She observed as she looked in the direction Sonic's team took.

"I guess I'll just follow Twilight to help me find the gem and maybe teach her a magic lesson…." She said darkly as she reached into her pocket and revealed a Chaos Emerald in her palm.

"...To not mess with me!" She declared as she used her magic that was augmented by the emerald to vanish in a brilliant orange flash.

* * *

 **Alright that's another chapter done!**

 **This one was actually a little tough to do, and I sorta needed help, now I have an editor and he can help me with ideas and writing.**

 **Now the three team are going after each of the emeralds and we'll be seeing each of them on a single chapter. First of which will be Knuxs, AJ, and Rarity.**

 **We really hope you guys like this and we'll keep on working on new chapters, though hopefully collage will mercifully be kind to me and I can do my work and this as well.**

 **That's all I have to say, please** **be sure to fav and follow this and comment if you guys have anything to say about this or other chapters.**

 **I'll see ya guys next time!**


	30. Pumpkin Panic and Aquatic Fears

**Pumpkin Panic and Aquatic Fears**

A few minutes after they dispersed, Knuckles was still carrying Rarity as he had her on top of his shoulders as she was complaining a storm .As he and AJ were walking through the fields, AJ plugged her ears to block out her friend's complaining.

"Could you possibly go a little slower? The wind is bad for my hair!" She whined as Knuckles groaned as he continued to walk.

"I would, but Sonic said we needed to act fast or else that Sunset girl is gonna find the emeralds first!" He said through grit teeth.

"Well, we can but your running is ruining my hair." Rarity complained, making Knuckles did he get stuck with her?

They continued to walk until they reached a vast valley filled with giant mountains in the shape of pumpkins, jack o lanterns. Near them were three mountains in the center of the valley. One had pumpkins at the top of it, the second had some kind of church, and the last one had a train going through a tunnel.

"Huh, never thought I managed to come back here again." Knuckles said as he looked on through the distance at the mountains out there, feeling a sense of nostalgia. Applejack wondered what he meant as she approached.

"What do ya mean by that? Have you been here before?" She asked him, making him nod,

"Yeah, not exactly my best trip." He said as observed the area while Rarity looked a little scared at the sight before her.

"W-W-Well this place feels….a bit spooky to say the least, maybe we should turn around and maybe see if the emerald is somewhere else." She said while clinging to Knuckles.

"Yeah well we can't go since I can sense a chaos emerald somewhere around these mountains, and you're gonna help me, lady!" He declared to the girl behind him.

"Ok first off, my name is RARITY, secondly what makes you think I, a dignified dresser would help you?" She said while turning around, looking away from him.

"Simple, you're still on me, so let's go!" He said as he jumped off the ledge and down to one of the platforms with him grabbing Applejack, all while Rarity was screaming and holding onto Knuckle's head while grabbing his deadlock hair.

"Hey, hands off my hair!" He said as winced while gliding through the air. While Applejack was calmly looking through the place, and grabbing her hat ,she didn't notice what was happening with Rarity and Knuckles.

Knuckles glided and landed on the top of Pumpkin mountain before he let go of Applejack and put Rarity down gently on the field they were in. She got up and dust off what dirt got on her dress before she gave Knuckles a glare.

"Ouuuuuf, what was that for? You almost recklessly endangered me!" She scolded as she looked at Knuckles angrily. Knuckles looked back at her, not afraid of her sudden change in tone and just raised an eyebrow..

"Because it was the only way to get up here? Or would you rather have me just climb up to the top slowly?" He explained as he stared her in the yes. She looked at him and her glare grew deeper, ready to argue

"I would've preferred the latter thank you very much! And would it've killed you to be a little bit softer on the landing!" She called out him as the two were staring each other down and growled a bit until Applejack came between them and split them up.

"AHRIGHT ,BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" She yelled out as the two looked at AJ, who gave them stern looks.

"Look, we can argue about landings later! Let's go and find that gemstone!" She said as the two turned around and each muttered under their breaths.

"If you need me I'll go look on that side of this mountain!" Knuckles said as he then pointed over yonder. "You can go over there and stare at the Jack o Lanterns if you're not going to pull your own weight!" He yelled as Rarity hmphed again. "Maybe I will, since the pumpkins can talk better than you!" She yelled as she walks off away from Knuckles.

"Yeah? Well….." Knuckles started to say before he became stumped, trying to think of a response. . "YOU'RE HAIR IS PURPLE!" He finally said, though she looked like she didn't hear his insult or just didn't respond to him for how dumb it was.

"Well, technically it's indigo." AppleJack said though she got the full glare from him as she keep quiet until he looks away as he sits down. She then looked all around the hill that had pumpkins all over the place, then she looked down the mountain and noticed the long drop down.

"How are we supposed to find this gem in this place?" She thought as she turned back to Knuckles and opened her mouth.

"So where do you think we can look?" She asked wondering what was the response Knuckles was going to say. He sighed as he looked down and rubbed his ears.

"Well I was thinking we can look on that side over there." He pointed down the mountain. He went over to grab Rarity again and she began shouting at him again, which he ignored. As she was, AJ chuckled again.

"Also can you climb down the mountain?" He asked AJ as she smirked at him.

"You think I can't?" She said as Knuckles went to the ground and descended down with Rarity, who was grabbing his neck as hard as she could.

"PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!" She cried as Knuckles was climbing down. AJ observed as she saw how Knuckles was climbing down. He was using his big knuckles on his ...well, knuckles to climb down the ground, AJ then carefully went down the rocks and looked down with a bit of fright as she began to climb down with Knuckles.

"Oh jeez this looked harder than I thought!" She thought as she continued downward, her hand reached for another rock, which broke and she began to fall.

"APPLEJACK!" Rarity exclaimed as she saw her friend falling to her untimely doom and then turned to Knuckles quickly. "YOU save her!" She ordered, making Knuckles nod. He glided down until he got to the path where AJ was falling and saved her by grabbing her hand.

"Woah, thanks red!" She said as she got back to the wall and put her hand back on one of the rocks.

"Heh your welcome." He said as he continued to climb down, with AJ following him as she climbed down. They reached down to another platform near pumpkin mountain as Rarity climbed off of him and began to look around .

"So, let's look around here, if the emerald isn't here we might as well look at the other mountain over there." Knuckles said as Rarity looked around the environment and her eyes landed on a tombstone with a ghost sporting a mischievous grin.

"Why would there be a tombstone up on this mountain?" She said with distaste as she looked closely and then the tombstone began to shake slightly, startling as she jumped back a bit. Shen then peered at it again just as something burst out from it, what seems to be a giant ghost with it's mouth looking multicolored.

"GRAAAHHHH." It yelled as he came out of the ground and tried to grab Rarity.

"OH MY, KNUCKLES, APPLEJACK!" She screamed but as she was backing away from the giant ghost , she tripped her heels on a rock and fell off the cliff-side. Knuckles and Applejack heard the distraught Rarity and turned around to see her fall off the cliff.

"RARITY!" Applejack yelled out as she went to jump off and cliff with Knuckles following her as he glided down.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?" He yelled to Applejack as he caught up to her.

"I gotta try to save Rarity, she may be a pain in the ass, but she's still my friend!" She called as he nodded and followed Rarity down. He noticed Rarity falls down to a hole that was near the ground. Knuckles groaned as he reached the bottom.

"She went down the Aquatic Mines, they're connected to this place underground!" He explained as he went into the hole with Applejack following him.

Inside they stumbled into a tunnel, and saw Rarity, who looked like she was being carried away by something.

"HELP ME, I'm being taken by….. something!" She yelled out as Knuckles tried to pursue her.

"Wait, don't you have magic or something to get out?!" He yelled out before he was stopped by a small ghost popping out. Knuckles became spooked and tumbled over to Applejack.

"GAHHH" He yelled out as AJ looked over to see Rarity being carried off into the tunnel. She then rose up and Knuckles did as well..

"How can you get so easily spooked by just a ghost?" She asked as Knuckles looked at her, a little ashamed at his outburst.

"Well I sure ain't afraid of a small ghost!" She declared as she ran towards the light of the tunnel with Knuckles following. He suddenly saw her stop and the two of them observed their surroundings. It was a entire cave filled with structures within this place with the front of the cave a giant platform with water rushing out from both sides and in the center of the structure a warning sign has been posted that looked like a ghost sporting a mischievous grin like the one before on the tombstone, there were rails of what was a minecart but it looked rusted and worn out possibly from all the time it's been in the water filled environment .

"Well this place looks dank as heck." She commented as she finished observing the area with Knuckles looking in his bag for something.

"Tell me about it, this place seems more dank than it was before." He agreed as he continued to dig within the bag. As he said that, AppleJack's eyebrow was raised up at his words.

"Wait you've been here too? She asked as Knuckles sighed before he began to explain again.

"Yes, again, it was because I was looking for the pieces of the master emerald." He then found what he was looking for as he pulled them out of the bag. They looked like two grey necklaces that had styled oxygen bottles which were shaped like a handle.

"Here." He threw it to Applejack as she caught it and examined it. "What's this thing?" She asked as he opened the collar of his undershirt and placed it on his chest.

"It's an air necklace, put it on your chest and you can breathe underwater indefinitely. He said as he looked at the water. "Alright are you ready?" He asked Applejack as she looked at Knuckles with disbelief .

"Wait are we gonna go for a swim?" She asked him as he nodded. "Well, my instincts tell me that the ghosts took your friend down at the mines which is in the water, and I sense the emerald around here so let's go!" He said as he jumped to the water. Applejack looks at the water and then back to Knuckles.

"Are you sure that we won't drown or at least get back up to the surface?" She asked with worry.

"Don't worry ,this thing will keep you breathing underwater, and just follow my lead and will find your friend and maybe the emerald." He said as she looked back at the water before jumping into the it .She and Knuckles both began to dive into the submerged mines.

* * *

Rarity came out of the water and then was tossed onto somewhere damp and dark as she looks around and then looks to her damped clothes a

"My god! My clothes!" She thought as she internally shrieked to herself. "They're all wet now!" She then stomped her foot on the ground in anger. She tried to get the water off by taking the bottom part of the dress and squeezed.

"SIGH, this is just perfect!" She said kicked a rock off to the side. As she did the ground began to shake slightly and Rarity tumbled and lost her balance. When she looked up, she saw a shadow figure of of ghost where she had kicked the rock. The shadow moved from side to before a giant ghost with a multi colored mouth, large blue lips and razor sharp teeth emerged from it.

"GRAAAAAAHR" The giant ghost yelled as Rarity screamed and cowered in fright from it.

"W-W-What are you?" She managed to say, hoping to get an answer from the giant ghost that has come before her. The ghost didn't respond and just stared at her, looking. She then noticed something in the corner of her eye. She noticed some sort of shine coming from the side of a rock and then uses her gem detecting magic , she sensed a gem somewhere in the rubble. However, it's feeling was on an entirely different level than any gem she had ever detected.

"Wait could that be?" She thought to herself as she then felt something touch her face, she slowly turned in dread as she realized that a big rainbow colored tongue lick her entire face.

"I-I uhhhhh." She stuttered in a mixture of horror and disgust for a moment until the ghost started to move its hand towards Rarity. She saw this and immediately rolled out of the way to not get caught by the hand.

"I'm just….can't get …..over this, I'm covered in GHOST DROOL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs until she looked at the ghost angrily. "You're going to pay for this atrocity!" She confronted the giant ghost. "But first…." She then raised her hand and it glowed white as the shiny thing in the rubble came out and and into her hand. It was a purple Chaos Emerald. Rarity was in total awe at it's beauty. She had never seen anything like it.

"Oh wow…. so this is what Sonic was talking about, it's…...so beautiful….. anyways, good bye, you uncouth ghost!" She said as she went into the water and the ghost followed her.

* * *

Knuckles rose from the water and saw a mine shaft. He came out, shortly followed by Applejack as she climbed out of the water.

"Ugggh, huh weird I'm not gasping for air." She realized as she looked at the air necklace on her. "This is incredible." She thought to herself as she then looked at Knuckles as he was squeezing out the water from his clothes.

"Alright, let's search this mine shaft and check for any clues for the chaos emerald, or your friend, wherever she is." He said as AJ was wringing

off the water from her hat.

"Right." She agreed as she and Knuckles continued into the looked through the dirt using his shovel claws that he had in his bag, while Applejack was looking through the abandoned mine carts and rocks and found nothing. They then continued onward as they now began to speak to each other.

"So, how did you do that digging?" Applejack asked as they were walking.

"With my shovel claws." He said as he showed off the two spiked gloves on his hand. "Where'd you get them?" She asked.

"Well, I found them….somewhere, in some ruins." He explained to her though she was just as confused as Knuckles was.

"So what do you do exactly?" She asked Knuckles. He stopped at first not wanting to tell her his past but since she might keep asking it he might as well say it.

"Well, if you want to know I'm the last of my people on Angel Island, and I was sworn to protect the Master Emerald that keeps this island afloat." He said as now Applejack was surprised and continued to ask him questions.

"Wait, then why are you helping Sonic?" She asked as she and Knuckles sit down on two rocks.

"We're friends I guess, though sometimes he gets a little too annoying. We end up fighting sometimes just because we like it and we have a rivalry going with each other." He said as he places his hand behind his head. AJ then chuckled as she heard about him and Sonic.

"Heh, just like me and Rainbow Dash, always competin' against one another." She said as she reminisced about her matches with Rainbow Dash.

"What about you cowgirl? What do you do in your world?" He asked.

"I work on a farm called Sweet Apple Acres, I work getting apples off of trees by kicking them with my legs and selling them, I work with my granny, my brother and my little sister." She said as Knuckles was listening and then asked another question.

"That's interesting. And you said you have a rivalry with somebody?" He asked.

"Well it's with Rainbow Dash, the rainbow haired girl? In fact she's sorta like your friend Sonic in a way."

"Yeah, I guess we have a lot in common eh?" He answered as she nodded and they both laughed a little and then rose up. "Yeah, I guess we are…...that ain't weird is it?" She asked the guardian as he was thinking about she said.

"Nah I think it's weird." He then stretched his arms.

"Come on! let's keep looking, Rarity's probably still screaming her wits out because of ghosts" AppleJack said. As Knuckles chuckled. they went on though behind them in the water was something bubbling. They turned around and suddenly Rarity came out of there and clutched Knuckles tightly.

"Well we found her at least or she found us?" Knuckles said as the terrified Rarity kept holding onto Knuckles body with something in her hand.

"Whoa, hey take it easy, what's wrong?" He questioned the shivering fashionista, as he got her off of his waist and then laid her on the ground as she coughed up water.

"G-G-G-G-Ghosts, c-c-chasing me, managed to get away from them." She said, trying to recover her bearings.

AppleJack and Knuckles looked at each other in worry, as they noticed something else was coming out of the water, the same giant ghost from before.

"GRAAAAAARH." He yelled out scaring Rarity and AppleJack while giving Knuckles a sense of deja vu.

"OH great now I remember what that ghost is, I faced him back in Eggman's pyramid base!" He thought as he got ready to fight.

The ghost came close to the three and then started to throw blue fireballs at them from the hands, Knuckles, who was holding Rarity and Applejack dodge the fireballs and moved behind a mine-cart for cover.

"O-K, that's a big ghost." AppleJack said as she was breathing heavily.

"Yeah no duh, I've seen this one before in my travels." He looked over and noticed smaller ghost beginning to appear. He got Rarity off him and placed her on the ground.

"Yo AppleJack!" He said to the cowgirl as he got her attention. "You up for a little ghost-bustin?" He said to her as she gulped.

"I don't know partner, can I punch ghosts?" She wondered as she cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, you can just follow my lead." He then looked at Rarity. "If you're not gonna do anything just stay here for your own safety alright?" He said to her as she looked at him and blushed a little as she nodded.

He got up and so did AppleJack as they rushed onto the oncoming ghosts, Knuckles readied his fist and punched through one of them and it disappeared and continued onwards to another ghost. Applejack kicked one,making it vanish.

"Whoa!" She then smiled and continued to kick the other ghosts as she roundhoused two of them, Knuckles watches her kick through more of them and he grin and began to rush through more of them.

As soon as she and Knuckles finished off the last of the ghosts, the big ghost named King Boom Boo rushed in and tried to gobble them up as they dodge it.

Then suddenly small rocks start hitting the giant ghost, the two looked behind and saw Rarity with her palms open and rocks floating around her hands.

"Those were for the drool bath you gave me!" She screamed at it. While the two were in shock that why Rarity would come out, the ghost then recovers from the rocks as it lunged at Rarity though Knuckles came in before she was crushed. He lands as he looks at Rarity angrily wondering why would she endanger herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" Knuckles yelled, making Rarity cringed.

"I was trying to pay him back for licking me!" She protested.

"Is that really worth it for your life?" He said to her as she shook her head no. He put her down and went to face the ghost. AppleJack goes with a kick to King Boom Boom though it passed by him as he burst into laugher.

"It's no use AJ we can't it him, it's too dark in here!" Knuckles yelled out.

He then got an idea. He pulls out his shovel claws from his pocket and then jumped up to the ceiling to dig through the ceiling. AJ knew what he was thinking.

"AH, he's tryin' to get this ghost out of the dark and into the light!" She then saw the ghost looking up and looking to go away. "But we need to keep him still". She then looked into her bag and got out a rope and started to swing it around and released itat King Boom Boo.

"YEEE HAH get along ya ghost!" She yelled out as she hung on the rope as Boom Boo started to struggle out. "Grrrr, I…..can't hold….on to it….. RARITY!" She yelled out as Rarity heard AJ's plea.

"HELP ME…..CONTAIN HIM, USE…..YOUR MAGIC…..ON THE ROPE!" She yelled out. Rarity stood and looked at the ghost that was struggling and needed to think fast or else Boom Boo could escape.

"I got it Applejack, it's not my forte but I'll do my best anyway, for Knuckles!" Rarity yelled out as she waved her hands and purple aura tugged on the rope to keep him from escaping. The girls keep this up until they see something appear from the hole in the ceiling. A ray of light started shining in the cave and King Boom Boo started fading away and disappeared into the ground and it's shadow starts moving away.

"It's getting away!" Rarity yelled out as Knuckles then dropped down from the hole and saw Boom Boo trying to escape.

"I got it! The minute I dig him out we all attack at once got it?' He instructed as he saw Rarity and AppleJack nod on his command. He ran over at high speed and caught up with the ghost's shadow.

"UDUDUDA!" He yelled out as he dug underneath the ground and the ghost popped out. "NOW!" He yelled out as the two girls get ready.

"GET READY FOR MY VENGEANCE!" Rarity called out as she used her magic to summon a fencing sword, Applejack got her feet ready and ran toward the ghost while Knuckles popped out and clenched his fist and then released an uppercut to King Boom Boo.

They each landed their own hit onto him as the ghost the floated upwards and started to be enveloped in a small blue explosion before fading into nothingness.

Knuckles then fell down in exhaustion from everything he did as did Rarity and AppleJack.

There ..huff.. we beat him….huff…." He said as he rose up and dusted off his arms. "And now to find the Emerald." He said as he continues to look out into the area until Rarity came in front of him.

"Yeah, about that." She said as she pull out the purple emerald from the her pocket.

"Hey, you found it!" He said with delight as Rarity pulled it away from him, making him a little stumped. "Hey, what's wrong? Give it to me, I'll keep it safe." He said to her. Though she wanted to say something to him as she looked a little ashamed.

"I will but first I want to tell you something, I'm really sorry for my behavior from before." She said as honestly as she could. Knuckles was standing there, astonished from her apology and then smiled as he grabbed the chaos emerald and placed it in his bag.

"I accept your apology." He shook her hand and Rarity blushed from this, as she shook along with him.

"T-Thank you, Knuckles." She stuttered as she released her hand from his. Applejack meanwhile looked on and a little twitch came from her hand but she ignored it as she approached the two of them.

"Alright, now that we've found our magufian, let's say we get out of this place?" She said as she looked to Rarity, who nodded.

"Oh definitely, this place is getting dank for my complexities, shall we Knuckles?" She said to Knuckles.

"Sure and besides I've got a big gem to guard, and I gotta get back to the ruins. Come on, I'll climb out of here with you!" He said as he grabbed both Rarity and AJ's hands and jumped out of the hole. Rarity was blushing from Knuckles holding her hand, while AJ was looking at her and giving a glare on the way out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright that's another one down. And also my editor want to speak, go on.**

 **Sguimba: Yo, what's up guys? We hope you enjoyed Knuckles working the duo of Rarity and AppleJack, we had a good time writing this out.**

 **TOG: Yeah we did, and boy does Knuckles is a literal knucklehead as he doesn't see what's happening with the ladies if you know what I mean?**

 **Sguimba: Oh come on, he's not that dense...oh who I am kidding.**

 **TOG: Of course! He is Knuckles well not as dumb as BoomKnuckles but still. Anyways next chapter we're gonna see Tails search as he goes with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. stay tuned for that! Be sure to fav and follow this story to keep up with the updates. Also please go and look at Sguimba's stories cuz they are really good, especially his current story "Sonic vs Equestria Girls" This has been TOG and Sguimba and we'll see you guys NEXT TIME!**

 **Sguimba: Peace Out!**


	31. Mission Priorities

**Mission Priorities**

The Tornado was soaring through the skies as it was passing through the grasslands. Tails was still piloting and looking at the radar at his cockpit. Fluttershy was flying near the plane just normally as she looked at the sky and the city below.

"Ok, we're close to the signal. It should be near this site next to Station Square." He said as he was coming near the city. Meanwhile, Pinkie was on top of the plane, specifically one of the was walking over with her arms sticking out as if she was on a trapeze.

"Hehe, this is fun!" She said as she twirled around the wing. Tails noticed this and tried to tell Pinkie.

"Pinkie, stop moving on the wing or it'll make the plane off balance. Besides, it's dangerous doing that!" He called out as she stopped moving and sat down on the wing.

"Okie-Dokie!" She yelled out. "Also Tails are we there yet?" She called out to the kid pilot as he was looking around the place.

"Ok, I think we're here, let me just park the plane away from the city and then we can go into there." He said as he lands on the grass outside of Station Square. He then jumped out of the plane and had his Miles Electric in his hand.

"Tails, why are we stopping here?" Fluttershy asked as she landed near the Tornado.

"It's because I don't want to land in the streets in the city." He said as Pinkie hung her legs near the wings.

"Well why not? We usually park our hot air balloon in the town, and nobody notices." Pinkie said as she got out of the wing.

"No, because we would attract a lot of attention from people and we don't want that since you girls are from a different world than ours.." Tails explained as he was getting stuff from his plane.

"Well I guess that makes sense, I don't want attention from so many people." Fluttershy said to herself. As she said that, Tails then came out with his full backpack.

"Alright let's fly the way there, Fluttershy do you mind if you can carry Pinkie with you?" He asked her, making her nod.

"Alright let's find that emerald!" He called out as his tails spun around and propelled him upwards and flew towards the city, with Fluttershy and Pinkie following him.

They reached the city, particularly Mission Street, as Tails and Fluttershy flew down and landed on the sidewalk.

"Ok, the signal is coming from this part of Station Square, we just need to pin point the-" He was then interrupted by Pinkie Pie looking around the city.

"OH WOW THIS PLACE LOOKS MUCH MORE EXCITING THEN IT DID WHEN WE CAME THROUGH THE MIRROR!" She gleefully said as she looks around the buildings with passerbys looking at the pink haired girl.

Tails saw to this and came up to her. "Pinkie please don't do that!" He pleaded to Pinkie as she then looked at him and then covered her mouth. "Sorry." She quietly said as Tails nodded. Pinkie and Fluttershy looked over Tails and were seeing on his Miles Electric.

"Ok so, according to my device it seem to be emitting from here." He said as he looked on the map with the two girls.

"Though I can't seem to get a fix on it. There's too many electrical signals out at once." He looked at Pinkie, who wondered about what he said.

"You don't think that it could be those phone things everybody has out?" Pinkie said as she had her hand on her chin.

"Oh come on that's ridiculous Pinkie. That many people can't be on there phones all the time!" He said as Fluttershy tapped his shoulder. "What is it Fluttershy?" She then pointed to various people who were walking on the sidewalk and all of them had phones in their hands.

"Huh, well I'll be… since when did everyone have phones with them?" He then looked at Pinkie. "And how do you know people had phones?" He questioned her as she smiled and whistled.

"She's Pinkie Pie, Tails we usually don't question her or her logic." Fluttershy said as Tails looked at Pinkie again, who was still smiling.

"Ooooook then."He tried to ignores this and looked back at the map. "We'll just have to just find it on foot. Let's go, and try not to get any attention to yourselves especially you Pinkie." He said to them as they both nodded.

"Ok Tails." Fluttershy said quietly. Tails smiled and then motioned the two to follow him. They did so as they began looking for the chaos emerald.

MEANWHILE

Deep within the sewers on this place in town, there was a lab. Within it contained some sort of creature inside some sort of stasis tube waiting, not moving. Then suddenly the creature suddenly twitched and then felt some energy coming from the surface. It crushed through it's container and then looks at the robots that were inside the lab. It then had a laugh and went towards them.

MEANWHILE

Tails and both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were walking through the sidewalk as people were looking at the girls and their pony tails. Though some were staring at something either more than their pony tails as one man was looking at Fluttershy and she felt creeped out from this.

"Ok there has to be one here somewhere." He said as he looked around the streets for the emerald. Though Fluttershy went to him in fear as he looks at him.

Tails? Can we move faster? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable." Fluttershy said as she grabbed Tails arm as she looked around nervously. Tails looked and didn't see anything but he caught some people eyeing on Fluttershy and he immediately took action by flying away with, Fluttershy following him. F few onlookers looked at Fluttershy's wings. Pinkie Pie saw the two take off.

"Hey guys wait for me!" She yelled out as she went on running for them but then she caught eye of something and walked in another direction away from Tails and Fluttershy.

Tails and Fluttershy land somewhere else in the city and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"T-Thanks for helping me Tails, I don't do so well in crowds." She said as she looked at Tails.

"You're welcome Flutters. I didn't know we had people like that in here. I'm sorry about that." He said to her.

"That's alright Tails." She then looked around and didn't see Pinkie anywhere. "Wait have you seen Pinkie Pie?" She asked as Tails looked around as well.

"Wait I thought she was following you?' He said as Fluttershy became worried and then gasped.

"What if she got taken by somebody or by one of those street people!" She said as Tails was worried as well.

"Well we need to find her!" He said as he grabbed Fluttershy's hand and ran the opposite way they flew. As they ran, Fluttershy began to blush.

"Oh my celestia, he's….oh my!" She thought as they proceed to the sidewalks again.

MEANWHILE

Pinkie was looking around in one of the stores she spotted. Then she looks around and saw all the candy that was settled on the shelfs of said store. She grabbed it and then looked at the candy.

"Oh wow this looks delicious!" She said as she looks at it and then looks around and checks whether there was anybody was there. There wasn't as she then opened one of the wrappers and then chewed the candy. Her eyes then glowed with excitement when she ate it.

"WOW, these taste so GOOOOD!" She thought as she munched on the bar and finished it off and held her cheeks in excitement. She then thought would what happened, she ate something that she didn't pay for. She then places the opened wrapper in her pocket and then walks away trying to not have anyone see her. Though she got a few more pieces of candy and then went over to the cashier to actually pay for them.

"Hello there miss, is this all you're getting?" The cashier asks Pinkie as he scanned the candy with the scanner, while Pinkie was watching the scanner do its function. She nodded as the cashier as he scanned the last of the candy.

"Okay miss, that would be three dollars and ninety six cents." He said as Pinkie then looked confused as to what he meant, she used what sort of currency she had. She reached for her pocket and then place the coins on the table.

"Here you go!" She said as the cashier looks at the coin and was a little shocked by what it was.

"Uhh, miss what are these?" He asks as Pinkie who then explained nicely.

"They're bits, it money I use to pay stuff, well at least where I'm from." She said. The cashier looked closely at the coin. "WHOA, this is real gold!" He thought to himself and then looked at the pink haired girl smiling. He then took the other three coins to his pocket and then got close to her ear and then whispered

"Ok ma'am I'll let this go for now, and I'll take the coins okay? Usually I'd have to take you the authorities but again I'll let you go for now, okay?" He said quietly and Pinkie nodded as she got what he was saying. He placed the candy bars in a bag and gave it to Pinkie.

"Bye mister!" She said as she waved her hand to him and exited out the doors and walked to a sidewalk.

MEANWHILE

Tails and Fluttershy were walking quickly through the sidewalks and looking around. "She has to be here somewhere, I mean how can you not notice her?" He said as Fluttershy nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Her clothes are really bright in this setting." She said motioning to Tails as he nodded as well as they walk quickly to avoid any onlookers as before. They entered into the store that Pinkie was and then went to the front where they see the cashier still looking at one of the coins that Pinkie gave him. Tails was looking through the lanes of the store and Fluttershy was looking through other lanes as well. She saw some of the foods and was frightened by some of them. She backed away and bumped into Tails.

"Fluttershy did you find anything?" He asked her as she gripped him on the shoulder and breathes in and out as Tails patted her back.

"Is something wrong Flutters?" He asked as she looks at him.

"No, I shouldn't say it too him." She thought to herself as she spoke up to Tails.

"No Tails there's nothing wrong." She said as

"So Tails, these are what stores look like in your world?" She asked as Tails looked at her from her question.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why? What are they like in your world?" He asked Fluttershy.

"Well in our world, in Ponyville we have stalls in our town that sell food there." She said as Tails pondered over what she said.

"Interesting, did you find ..." He began before she looked at the cashier as they were getting out of the door. Fluttershy saw the coin in his hand and approached him.

"WAIT that's a bit! Where did you get that?!" Fluttershy asked as Tails was confused.

"Bit?" He questioned. She went to him and began to whisper. "It's our currency from Equestria." Tails nodded as he got to the cashier.

"So, where did you get that sir?"

Well, I got it from a girl with pink poofy hair, she used it to pay for the chocolate bars she bought." He said as he explained to the two, Tails then deduces that it may have been her.

"Where did she go if I may ask?" He asked him as he pointed to the double doors.

"She went out the doors and to the right."

He said as Tails ran through the doors and Fluttershy was about to catch up with him though she looked at the cashier.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir." She said to the cashier as she then followed Tails.

MEANWHILE

Pinkie was skipping along the sidewalk humming to herself as she was looking around the streets. She then noticed a glow in an alley.

"Hmm? What's that?" She said to herself as she looked at the corners and saw the glow emanating from one of them. She went there and her eyes widened as they landed on something shining a brilliant blue color.

"Ohhh sparkly!" She said as she held the jewel in her hand. She found the blue emerald and then looked at it closely. All the while something was coming out from one of the manholes from afar.

"Could this be the thing Tails was talking about?" She said to herself as she was walking out though she then felt something near her.

"Wait something's tail is moving so that can't be good." She said as she then felt her ponytail waggle as it signify danger was near. She turns around as she then found the manhole cover then turned around again and then staring at her was a giant dragon like creature with a mouth and teeth growling She still was smiling as she looked at the giant beast.

"Hello there!" She said without showing any signs of being afraid though as she said that, the monster began roaring at her. It stopped as Pinkie's hair was stretched out from the roar. It's vine like tentacles stretched around it's body with mechanical parts connecting on the vines going around Pinkie.

"You there." A grading voice was heard from the said dragon like creature. Pinkie pointed to herself.

Yes you pink haired girl." One of its vines were waving. "Did you find a gem around here? About blue, has a high frequency energy? Perhaps?" He said asking sincerely though Pinkie was trying to hide the gem behind her and in her pocket.

"Uh well, maybe it's over there?" She said pointing to farther to the alley. One of its vines went there, stretching to the spot Pinkie pointed to.

Pinkie, while it was looking over was walking away. Though then another vine came through and had a blade at a wall.

"Not so fast, I've noticed a glow behind your back hmmm?' It said as Pinkie grinned though she tried going under the vine.

"Well you see here I'm just trying to find this for my friend and well I need to go now sooooooo." She paused as she then made a mad dash out of the alleyway with the dragon creature hot on her tail

MEANWHILE

Tails and Fluttershy were running through the corner of a sidewalk as they were still going off the cashier's direction. They keep running until Tails pulled on Fluttershy's arm as he motioned her to stop as she did.

"What is it Tails?" She asked as he bent down and reached for a wrapper of a chocolate bar. "This must be from Pinkie." He said as he looked at the wrapper as Fluttershy looked confused.

"How can you be sure this could from Pinkie. For all you know this could be from some random person who just wanted to be a litter bug." She said in one sentance as Tails just threw away the wrapper into the trash can and then placed his hand on his chin in puzzlement.

"I'm sure she would be here." He said to himself as he and Fluttershy heard something coming from one of the streets and then went onwards to see what was that coming from the street.

They run through the sidewalks and see people running away from something in panic. They kept going and then saw Pinkie Pie jumping around with a giant green creature that seems to be sticking out vines from it's body. It body contained bits and pieces of old badniks around.

"GIVE ME THAT EMERALD YOU PUNY HUMAN!" The big green creature yelled out as vines kept shooting out from it's body with claws on them. Pinkie was then hopping around dodging them as if she saw it coming.

"WEEE This is fun!" She said as she looks around and sees more crab claws coming through and trying to cut her though she moved away as they went through the concrete street and she back-flipped to where Fluttershy and Tails were

"Hi guys what's up?" She casually asked as Fluttershy hugged her friend.

"Pinkie thank goodness we found you what's happening?" She said then flying away along with Tails and Pinkie grabbing her.

"Oh I found the Chaos emerald in an alley, and then that guy found me and is now trying to get me." She quickly explained as she hung from Tails arms and then land on another part of the sidewalk,.Tails reached to his arm and activated his buster cannon.

"Fluttershy go on and get as many people away from here as possible, I'll try and beat this thing." He flew along as Pinkie Pie went with him. "Oh wait for me Tails!" She called out though Tails turned his head to her. "No, you help Fluttershy I don't want either of you girls getting hurt." He called out as he went to fight the green vined dragon.

As Tails goes into it's sight, one of the head of the robots that was on the vine tentacles saw him. "Analyzing" It then recognized who the two tailed boy was.

As he went in close and shot at one of its vines, it dropped bombs around which Tails maneuvered around the explosions and got behind some of the ruined street.

"I know who you are boy. You're Tails aren't you? Sonic's sidekick" He said, which Tails was both confused on how this thing knows his name and upset that he insulted him.

"How do you know my name? And just what are you anyway? He asked while holding his buster right at it.

"Oh allow me introduce myself! I am the Krudzu Hybrid Hydra! I am one of the Doctors creations. I was a prototype until he abandoned the lab I was in." He said as he continued to talk. "Also I've looked into the database of you, and I sensed an emerald around these parts, and you and the pink girl are the thing standing in my way!" He shouted as he now continued his onslaught on Tails as he kept running around from the attacks.

MEANWHILE

Fluttershy was getting to the various people that were running around in panic, from the green creature.

"Everyone please move this way." She whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear as they were still running around. She continued to try and speak though her pleas fall on deaf ears as couldn't get anyone's attention. Pinkie seeing this, got out a megaphone cleared her throat and spoke into it.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" She yelled out as Fluttershy closed her ears from the loudness that was coming from the megaphone and everyone around them stopped in their tracks.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THAT I GOT YOU'RE ATTENTION GO AND GET OUT OF THIS STREET, IN SINGLE FILE OKAY?" She said as they agreed and they all went one way out of the street. Pinkie then turned to Fluttershy.

Alright now that we've got that taken care of that problem let's go deal with that plant monster!" Pinkie then grabbed Fluttershy's arm and went on to the battle.

MEANWHILE

Tails was still flying around trying to lay a hit on the plant monster though it wasn't doing anything as he kept dodging the various things he was throwing at him, blaster beams, bombs, and slicers claws. He went behind a wrecked car as he hides from the green hydra.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER TAILS, YOU WILL BRING ME THAT EMERALD!" He shouted to him as he kept destroying everything in it's path. Tails meanwhile was breathing heavily as he tried to rationalize what was happening.

"What is this thing? It's unlike any badnik or mech I've faced before, and it's has so many weapons of other badniks I remember seeing back then." He thought as he didn't see behind him.

"Hey Tails?" Pinkie said as he reacted by pointing his buster on her, though he stopped as he recognized who it was. Pinkie Pie was with a scared Fluttershy behind her.

"Sorry about that, Pinkie Pie, and you too Fluttershy, I'm just trying to figure out how to beat this thing. He seems to be indestructible for a prototype." He went into a thinking position to figure out what to do.

"Okay, what to do? Come on, think Tails, think!" He said to himself as he pounded the ground in frustration. He and the girls then heard stomping coming from the ground.

"Oh no, he's coming!" Fluttershy said quietly as Tails then snapped his fingers as figured out something.

"I got it, alright I have a plan!" He then looks at both the girls and they looked at him with confusion.

What is it Tails? Does it have to do with shooting at him?" Pinkie said as she looked determined. Tails looked confused at her and corrected her. "What no? My idea is that I plan to charge my buster to it's highest and see if it's enough to fire at him, but I'll need have a distraction to keep it busy." He said as Pinkie's face perked up when he said that.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him busy for ya, and here." She reached in her pockets and then pulled out the blue Chaos emerald. "Maybe this can speed the process ?" Tails grabbed it and then pulled her into a hug.

"Pinkie you're a lifesaver! Do you think you can distract him?" He asked as he released her from the hug and she pulled out a blue colored cannon that a flowered colored wheels.

"Don't worry Tails I've got ya covered, how long will it take?" She asked Tails as he looks at the buster and the emerald. "Well by my estimation, about a few minutes give or take, be careful ok?." He said as she salutes him and then goes out in the open to . Fluttershy looked at her go out and then turned to Tails.

"Don't worry Flutters, I'm sure she knows what she's doing, I hope." He said as he put the Emerald into the buster and then starts working on it.

Pinkie was running while she pushed the cannon. She then got on it and she screamed outloud as if she was a warrior and pulls out a target radical.

"YOU! WHERE'S MY CHAOS EMERALD, WHERE IS IT?" The Krudzu yelled out as it sent out vines that have slicer claws out to attack her, she pulled the cannon away to avoid the vines.

"I got you're emerald right here!" She grabbed the rope on the end of the cannon and then pulls it that shoots out party favors that surprised the monster and then the cannon circled around it as Pinkie then got off the cannon. She then grabs the cannon to herself as she pulls the trigger again and launches more confetti on him.

"GRAAHH, WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled out, though Pinkie was jumping out of the way as more vines started to try and catch her though she bounced around trying to not get captured.

-Linebreaks-

Tails kept holding the charge button on the buster as the wiring on the thing was getting louder and the light on the buster was getting brighter as the emerald was putting more energy into it. Blue static was showing but he still went through as he held it. Fluttershy in the meanwhile was looking at the battle over yonder and back at Tails.

"Tails are you sure you're not done yet?" She said to him, making him look at her.

"I'm almost there, just a few more seconds!" He said as it was almost complete.

LineBreak

"WILL YOU HOLD STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU?" The Krudzu said as all the vines as well as all the weapons keep on shooting. Vines shot out, this time with spiked balls attached and began to hit the concrete, trying to hit Pinkie though she skipped through it as she cartwheeled.

"You really need to work on your aim!" She said though as she was stepping to another part of the ground. Under her was a robotic hand connected to a vine, which then grabbed her by the neck and began to choke her

"HAHAHA, I'VE GOT YOU NOW, GIVE ME THE EMERALD!" He then shook her whole body seeing if the gem was with her though nothing came out. He then had one of the robot faces look at her.

"WHERE IS IT?" He said to her though she closed her eyes and didn't say anything. Then one of the heads turned to the side of the street was a blue light emitting from there. It then extended its vine to get rid of the cover they were behind .

"THERE YOU ARE!" It then extended its vine which had Pinkie as it let go of her and the hand closed in on Tails. It almost reached him but Fluttershy quickly came in front and it smashed into her body as she tried to protect Tails, sending her down the street landing face first on the ground.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Tails yelled out. As he saw this, he then grit his teeth as he felt a surge of anger through his body and angrily pointed the charged buster right at the Krudzu.

"EAT THIS!" He shouted as he let go of the charge button and then out came an enlarged blue colored charge shot. The recoil blew Tails backwards and the shot then hit the hybrid and soon enough, the energy shot throughout it's entire body as it began flash a blue color and cracks began to form on its body. The Krudzu then blew up, scattering the vines and mechanical parts scattered throughout the streets as it left a small blue mushroom cloud.

Tails let go of the buster as it dropped to the ground. It was then engulfed in a small explosion at it blew up and smoke emerged from it's over usage.

"FLUTTERSHY!" He yelled out as he ran to her and held her body as he put her close to him. He then shook to make sure if she was okay. He then placed his ear to her chest to see if she was alive. He heard her heartbeat.

"Fluttershy please wake up!" He said as he tried to wake her up and then after a few minutes she moved her hand slightly and then he heard her breathing as well. She started coughing and then Tails patted her on the back for her to breathe.

"COUGH COUGH, 'GASP Miles." She breathed in heavily and then took deep breaths as she felt her lungs which were hit by the force of the vine.

"Are you ok, are you hurt?" He said worried about her. "It's ok Miles I'm alright." She said which relieved Tails as he sighed in relief and then hugs her tightly.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" He says as Fluttershy blushes from his hug and then grunts a little as she felt her body getting squeezed by Tails, he notices and let goes of her both looking away from one another from the awkward moment they had.

"HEY GUYS!" Pinkie yelled out as she looks at the two and they go to her. "Pinkie are you alright?" Fluttershy and Tails said to her as she smiled. "I'm ok guys!" She said cheery as the two were happy that everything was alright as Tails held the blue chaos emerald in his hand and then puts it in his pocket.

"YOU THREE STAND DOWN!" A voice yelled out as the three were frightened by it and then look behind them and they see a police car right there with a man holding a megaphone and then approaches to the three.

"HI THERE, I.." Pinkie then was stopped by Tails as he held his hand to her as she understood him.

"You three kids fought that giant greenhouse thing that was attacking?" They each nodded as he then took a walkie talkie.

"Sir this is Carl, I'm heading to the station with some witnesses get the discussion room ready." The others flinched from what he said and he then opens the door to his car. "Please step inside the vehicle, I assure you I do not mean any harm." He said as Fluttershy looked at Tails with worry.

"Don't worry I'm sure they mean well." He said as he held his hand to her.

She held it and the three go into the car and the cop drives them to the police station for questioning.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG:And that was another chapter done! Sorry if this took a while everyone, I've been….busy with college and me trying to figure out where to go with my story as I've been talking with ideas with someone. Also Sguimba had to edit the thing, isn't that right?**

 **Sguimba: Of course. But when you have music with you, it makes time fly for editing. Also I've been a bit busy with college and my own stories, but still trying to help TOG in the end.**

 **TOG: Yeah you are, and you're doing a good job! Also I took a break from writing so my mind can get more ideas and be better in writing descriptive stuff. Also Pokemon Sun and Moon just came out and I may a be a little distracted but I'll keep on writing for you guys!**

 **Sguimba: Same goes for me! I hope you guys enjoy this latest addition!**

 **TOG: Be sure to fav and follow this and PLEASE comment if you guys have anything to say about this or other chapters, I insist that you please comment! You wanna sign off Sguimba?**

 **Sguimba: Yeah, see you guys later!**

 **See ya guys next time!**


	32. Altitude Heights

**Altitude Heights**

Sonic was running through the water as Twilight and Rainbow Dash were flying through the air and keeping up with him. In the process of flying, Dash looked at Twilight. She noticed that Twilight was keeping up with Sonic.

"How is she was doing that? Last time I remember Twilight flying, she could barely flap her wings,but now she's doing it perfectly!" She thought to herself, she then got near Twilight.

"So Twilight?" She said as Twilight noticed her speak. "What is it, Rainbow Dash?" She asked her.

"How are you going so fast right now? And for that matter, how are you now flying so perfectly?" She asked the alicorn. Twilight flinched as she heard this. She then sighed as she knew this was going to happen and decided to just tell her right now..

"I've been… doing things since I've been here, Sonic's showed me some… well... stuff." She said as she shrugged to herself and smiling with an innocent smile at her friend. But Rainbow Dash's eyebrow raised in question, as she not actually trusted this smile.

"Uhh, what kind of stuff?" She asked her with her voice filled with distrust.

"Like concentrating on how to fly. Even though he couldn't fly. his advice was good and...well presto, I can fly really good!" Twilight answered still having a silly grin on her face. Rainbow Dash then blinked herself twice but afterwards, she appeared a sly smile on her face, thus confusing Twilight.

"Reaaaaally? Is that all that he gave you?" She said as she elbowed her shoulder, which made Twilight to realize what she was talking about and blushed profusely as she grinned nervously and tried to look away.

"WHAT? NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" She yelled out but she then covered her mouth and then looked at Sonic to see if he was listening though he was still running.

"H-He was just showing me lessons of control and stuff, and …..I can….fly a little faster." She said as Dash was about to ask another thing.

"But seriously… Since you've been with him, what stuff did he teach you? She asked her. Twilight then took a deep breath to shook off her nervousness, and then she glanced at Dash with a calm look on her face.

"Well, he taught me a technique of using the concentrates my mind and he says 'Feel the wind' and it works." She said as Dash looked dumbfounded again though before she can ask again Sonic was quick to say something to the girls.

"Alright we're here!" Sonic said as he stopped on the ground and looked upwards. Twilight and Rainbow Dash landed next to him and looked at where he was looking. Though, they found themselves confused as they saw nothing on the ground.

"Uhhhh... Sonic? What are you looking at? I don't see anything." Twilight asked as she wanted to hear an explanation from him. Sonic said nothing, but he then pointed upwards and the girls saw something surprising. It was some kind of flying fortress in the clouds, though there were some solid parts. It consisted mostly of rails, which were everywhere..

"Whoa, what IS that?" Rainbow Dash said as she was gawking at the thing as Twilight was as well.

"Well to put it in simpler terms, it's an old flying fortress Eggman had before but now it's just there, called 'Altitude Limit'." Sonic said, prompting the girls to look at the fortress again.

"Wow, that's SOOO cool!" Rainbow Dash said as her eyes looked shining to indicate she was amazed by it, while Twilight looked at Sonic being puzzled, "So, what is this place exactly and from where do you know about this place?" She asked him.

"Well, it was back then when I first meet Blaze, I passed through here with Tails and we fought old Eggy up there." He then placed both of his arms around his neck, "Yep, gooood times." He reminisced but Twilight then waved her hand in front of his face, "Sonic now it's not the time for nostalgia, we have an emerald to find!" She responded to Sonic as he then went back to the job at hand.

"So, did the radar point to up there?" She asked as Sonic nodded. "Yeah it's up there, hey do you think you can give me a lift?" He then raised one of his eyebrows, "You really want to 'carry' me do ya?" He said as he smiled. Rainbow Dash then cracked a giggle and then burst out laughing from what he said while Twilight blushed.

"W-WHAT?! REALLY TWILIGHT?! OH MY CELESTIA THIS IS SO RICH!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she fell on the ground from her laughter and grabbed her arms over her stomach. Twilight and Sonic looked embarrassed at one another due to remembering that.

"O-Okay then. I will, but just hang on to me." Twilight said with her voice having a hint of embarrassment and after a short moment she started flapping her wings. She took off softly from the ground and stretched her both arms at Sonic. The blue haired guy then grabs her hands and squeezed it tightly, and then they flew upwards to the abandoned fortress, with Rainbow Dash following them still chuckling. Meanwhile, miles away. Sunset was still walking as she was tracing the energy of the emerald that our heroes were looking for. She stopped as she looked around as she couldn't spot the energy of the emerald.

"Well that's weird the emerald's signal isn't around here." She said as she kept looking around the field as she spotted nothing She then noticed a shadow looming through said field.

"Huh odd I don't remember a shadow like that?" She then looked upon the sky and saw the giant fortress looming over, which surprised her. "Whoa, that's….something you don't see everyday." She said as she then felt a reading in her head as she turned to the fortress.

"So, it's up there eh, well no matter I can just teleport there lickity split!" She dug through her pocket and gets out the emerald as she then and used her magic that was augmented by the emerald to vanish in a orange flash.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Our heroes reached the flying fortress as they saw most of the buildings were in the clouds that consisted mostly of rails, and some of them were riddled with spikes. Twilight meanwhile, was strained from carrying Sonic.

Twilight got Sonic to a platform as she fell down and sat as she huffs from tiredness of carrying Sonic. He looks around at the place as clouds were covering the rails.

"Wow, this place still looks the same from what I remember it!" He said looking around, though Twilight started getting up.

"No, don't mind me I'm just trying to get up and catch my breath, huff-huff." She spoke slightly as Sonic looked at her and then grabs her hand. "Sorry bout that Twi, was just caught up in the moment." He said as Twilight smoothed her back with her hands. "Ugggh, you need to lay off the chili dogs Sonic!" She said as she shoves his shoulder as he laughed nervously. Then Rainbow Dash flew upwards and then landed on the platform they were on.

"Hoo, wow this place is filled with the brim with clouds. I mean all of Ponyville's cloud problems pail compare to this place!" She yelled out as she then noticed the two next to her. "Oh there you guys are, so Blue where's the emerald in this place?" She asks as Sonic looked onwards at the rails.

"Well, I can't tell since this place with filled with clouds. Hey skittles? You think you and Twilight can clear the way?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm part of the weather team back in Ponyville, I can handles this easily!" She said proudly as Twilight looked blankly as her speech. "Yes, Rainbow we get it!" The lavender alicorn called out the obvious as Rainbow also looked at her blankly.

"Huh, you're no fun." She said as she flew around, trying her best to get rid of all of the clouds as Rainbow Dash went around kicking them and making them disappear in a puff. a few minutes later the sky around them was cleared from all the clouds. She flew down near the two and huffed and looked proudly.

"There, all done, what do you think?" She said as Sonic looked onwards as there were grind rails continuing on. "I guess will just have to follow this way!" He jumped and then went grinding on the rails. "Come on Dashie, catch me if you can!" He teased her which she took serious and flew off to race with him.

"Hey wait for me! What about the Emeraaaaaald!" Twilight shouted as she flew off to catch up with the others.

"Hey Don't worry we'll find it when we can, just follow me and Dash!" Sonic hollered and she did so, but not before a red haired girl appears on another platform and spotted the three going off.

"Ah HAH there you are!" She whispered as she then brought out a notebook from her bag. "Now to take some notes on those two." She said herself laughing, as she then teleported away to where they were going.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Sonic was grinding through the rails as the bottom of his shoes were sparking due it. Though as he was grinding he sees spikes upcoming on there and he jumped to avoid them.

"Wow this place is alot dangerous than I remember! He thought to himself as he kept the pace up.

Rainbow Dash was still flying through the air, smiling at going through the air freely, though she kept maneuvering through the platforms that were hanging through the air. She then saw lasers as she took a dive and dodged them.

"OH JEEZ, this place is dangerous, I like it! I can feel the adrenaline going through my wings! It feels GREAT!" She thought to herself as she kept flying to catch with Sonic

Twilight was keeping up though she was going slower than usual, following the rails that Sonic was grinding on and trying to be careful with traps. She then flew faster as she felt like she wasn't getting anywhere.

"AUGH, this is sooo slow, and why am I following them?" She said, "I can just separate from them and just look for the emerald to find it myself!" She then flashed out her wings to stretch them out, and then spotted a large section of sky. She flew to it and did a few tricks while flying such loops and then she flipped as she twirled around in the air as she felt like sky diving as she freefalls. She then made a turn upwards and stretched her arms out as if she was a plane then glides through the air.

"Man this feels AWESOME! I never would've thought that training with Sonic pay off!" She thought as she kept flying through the sky, she then felt her face get hit by a net of some kind.

"What the hell?" She yelled out as the net she was in glowed green. She struggled to get out though it was to no avail, as she got carried to another way as she saw the two speedsters going off on the distance though as she tried to yell out though she felt herself losing conscious.

* * *

MEANWHILE

The two speedsters were still speeding through the track, Sonic was running through the platforms, jumping through the curved lanes as he then jumped up through a spring.

"Hey Dashie?!" The blue haired boy yelled at the rainbow colored girl. She looked and saw Sonic going upwards in the sky. He then was doing a lot of fancy moves while airborne like flips and then did a spring jump and then landed on the platform. As she was watching, she was amazed.

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL!" She exclaimed as she then caught up with him as he ran forward. As they went through Rainbow Dash dodges another laser that was firing from the platforms.

"WHOA! Sonic why are there so many lasers everywhere?" She shouted as Sonic explained to her, apparently Eggman set up these lasers as a defence for Sonic and Blaze as they came here, but as he was explaining he caught a glimmer of something on a platform.

"Hey wait, I see something up there!" Sonic called out as he jumps up to the other platforms and then saw the chaos emerald they were looking for. The emerald was a yellow gem and he picks it up and as he did. Rainbow Dash went down and looked at the gem.

"Oh wow, this thing looks cool!" She said as she examined it more closely though she stopped as she needed to remember, "Wait what do these thing do again?" She asked Sonic, prompting him to sigh and needed to explain the whole thing again to her.

"... *Sigh*... So you don't remember?" He chastised the rainbowed haired girl. She smiled nervously as she shook her head by giving him a negative answer, "Sorry... I wasn't paying attention to what you're saying before." She nervously said. Sonic then narrowed his eyes and facepalmed himself hard, leaving a trace of palp in his muzzle. Much to Dash giggled quietly, but decided to shrug it off to concentrate on something more important.

"Ok, this gem can give out unlimited power to any person who grabs it, and some say that it turns your thoughts into pow-" He stopped talking as he stood still and dropped it from his hand to which Rainbow then grabbed it with her fast reflexes.

"Whoa, what happened Sonic?" She inquired to him, but he didn't answer as his face didn't show any emotion as if he was in some sort of trance. After a few seconds, he snapped out of his trance as he breathed heavily as Rainbow Dash grabbed him while he tried to catch his breath.

"Whoa you okay blue? You sorta went blank on me for a while, is something wrong?" She asked the blue haired boy.

"Yeah *huff*... *huff*... I'm alright, it's just… I think I felt something happen to ..." He stopped talking as he then realizes something and then looks down from the platform and didn't spot the thing he was looking for as he grabbed Dash by the collar.

"Where's Twilight?" He asked her and only now Rainbow noticed that Twilight wasn't following them or rather she wasn't there with them at all.

"Wait I thought she was following you?" She wondered as Sonic then had a look of worry envelope his face.

"We need to go back, I call it a hunch but… I think Twilight's in danger!" He said as he then needed to go though he was stopped by Rainbow.

"Wait. what do you mean by a hunch?" She asked as Sonic just pushed her aside to go as he must of sensed something over the horizon as if there was an emerald somewhere in the area.

"Hey, Dash?" He asked her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Go to that area over there. I think Twilight's down there. If she's in a trouble, help her. I need to go get something." He said as he then ran upwards to another area uptop. Rainbow Dash wondered what he was talking about.

"What was that about? How does he know that?" She left that thought out and then focused on the task at hand, "Eh... I'll ask him later. Right now, I gotta save Twilight!" Her face filled with determined one as she ran back to the bottom of the fortress.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Twilight opens her eyes as she felt herself inside a cramped space. "Wait, am I… in a net?" She wondered as saw what she was in, a net that was glowing green. She fidgeted as her hands were struggling through the ropes though she wasn't budging. Then. she tried using her magic though she still had no way of getting out. "W-Why my magic is not working?" She yelled out as she kept struggling.

"Because, it's enhanced with an anti-magic spell. How do you not know this, since you're the student of Princess Celestia?" A voice sounded on her left as a person was coming to her vision as she saw Sunset Shimmer. "S-Sunset?" Twilight exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep that's my name and now it's time to get rid of the evidence." She smirked evilly as she then grabs the ends of the net and then starts dragging it through the metal floor. Though she then stopped as she realized she has magic and then lifted the net upwards by itself.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" She said as she was now worried what was happening. "I'm making sure that you don't get in my way of the emeralds so I can show Celestia what I'm capable of mastering magic and for Princesshood." She sneered as she then got to her destination and held her hand . She then had Twilight dangling over the edge.

"W-W-Wait Sunset... think about what you're doing!" She panicked as she tried to reason with her, though it wasn't budging as she wasn't letting her down.

Though as Sunset was about to let go of the net she knowiced something coming from a distance, as it was coming more into her viewing distance, she saw that it was Sonic though he was on a hang glider flying towards them.

"HOLD ON TWILIGHT!" He yelled out as he flew right at Sunset. She noticed this and laughed as she held her other hand as it then stopped the hang glider right on it's tracks and then swat it out of the sky. Sonic bailed out of the thrown glider and then landed on the platform.

"Well…..that didn't work." He said as he then faced against Sunset. "Let her go bacon hair! I've got what you want just don't drop her!" He called out to her as she smiled as she heard this from Sonic.

"Really? Are you suggesting that we'd make a deal?" She suggested as Sonic stopped talking for a few seconds as he nodded. "Yeah sure my emerald for Twilight." He said something.

"Sonic don't do it!" Twilight proclaimed as she didn't want Sonic to give her the jewel, though she noticed for a slight second she noticed him blinking ather to which she nodded, he walked towards Sunset and show the yellow gem as he gets a little closer something fast comes instantly and then knocks Sunset out of the way, and makes Sunset let go of the net with Sonic run and catches the net and then proceed to open it up.

"Twilight are you alright?" Sonic said as Twilight comes out of the net and stretches. "Yeah I'm alright, just scared that I almost fell down but I'm alright." She said to him.

"Wait why couldn't you teleport out of the net?" He asked her. "Oh It was rigged with an anti-magic spell." She said to Sonic as over around them Sunset and Rainbow were on each other with Dash attempting to punching her though Sunset then sent a wave of magic at her which sent her flying to a wall.

"Gah, I should of seen that coming, well I guess it's time for Plan B."She then teleported near the two. "Now give me the Emerald or else I'll take it by force." She sneered as they both then looked at each other and then both did fighting poses.

"Oh yeah, come and take it from us Bacon Hair!" Twilight called out as she smirked. Sunset gritted her teeth as they were not compliant with her. "Fine then, it's your fault if you get hurt!" She then charged up her magic and then charged at the two.

Sonic and Twilight both got out of the way of her charge as they needed to proceed to attack her. Sonic places his hands on the ground to get some footing as he then attempts to spin dash at her though as he tries to get a hit on her she blocks it with a barrier. Though that doesn't stop Sonic from getting out of his ball form and straight out punching the barrier repeatedly until she couldn't keep it up and turned it down which made Sonic get a hit in as he punched her. Though she responded with a kick to his stomach, he recovers as he tries for a roundhouse kick as it hits her though she blocks it as she comes in with her fists raised and channeled with magic as she repeatedly punching at Sonic as he manages to block most of it until Twilight comes in to stop her onslaught on him.

Twilight then channels her own magic to her hands and then fires a round of concussive blasts, in which Sunset fires her own magic blasts, they keep firing at each other until one grazes at Twilight's face and Sunset's.

"Ow." She said slightly as she placed her hand on her face. Then Twilight thought of another tactic as she then uses her wings to fly over the field to take the aerial assault on her as she flies down to shoot her down with her beams though Sunset teleports away from some of the blasts and then fires some of her own to which Twilight dodges. Though as she is dodging another blast from Sunset hits her and is sent down, but Sonic catches her right when she was about to land.

"T-This….isn't….working." Twilight spoke as she lands on the ground from Sonic's arms. "Yeah, she's kinda tough, she must be using the emerald." Sonic said deducing where Sunset's power was coming from. Then Sunset starts talking.

"Come on, just give me the emerald Sonic, or else you want me to get rough?" She said her hands still having that glow of her magic flow through her. Sonic then feeling determined of not giving her the emerald stands up and looks at her angrily.

"How about no? Like I said before you're gonna take it from us by force!" Twilight also felt invigorated from this as she stood up and took her stand. "We won't let you take it!" She said proudly.

 **(Music- Pokemon XYZ Music: Ash-Greninja Theme)**

As they both say that something radiates from them as they both take their stands, they both then get swallowed up by an aura of some kind. Then they appear again though Sonic was covered in a lavender aura, and Twilight was also in the same aura though it was colored blue.

Sunset and Rainbow Dash were shocked from what was happening as she felt a wave of energy coming from the two. "W-W-What the heck? What's happening with those two?" Rainbow Dash said as she was up in the air looking at them. Then suddenly Twilight started flying her way in break-neck speed, she raised her shield up in time though as Twilight got close to her she then pounded her fist on it and it shattered much to her shock.

"W-What, but that's impossible!" She yelled as she felt another fist colliding to her face as Twilight raises her other fist at her. She then reacted fast as she dodged the next punch and teleported away, though Twilight was on step ahead and flew towards another spot to where Sunset appears and then lands another hit on her as she appears.

"Uggh, that's impossible, I've never seen her go this fast! Where is that energy coming from?" She thought as she tried getting some space between her and Twilight. But then another rushed blur comes in as it was Sonic.

Then Sonic makes his move as he runs at her and the fires off lavender shots of magic, which Sunset ran to avoid them, though felt the full brim of one shot that hits her. She then tries firing her own magic though as Sonic was running he shrugs it off as it hits him and then stops as he raises his hand that's encased with a glowing lavender. Sunset tries to get away but couldn't as she felt her body was stuck.

"Wait why can't I move? I can't get aw-" She thought as she felt her entire body thrown up the ground and then back down. Though as he was about to do something the aura stopped and he and Twilight fell to the ground from exhaustion. There she had a chance to teleport away from them.

 **(Music Ends)**

"W-What happened why do I….feel so tired?" Twilight said as she was gasping for air and then caressed her wings, while Sonic was holding his head in hurt. "Owww, why does my head hurt so much?" Sonic said holding his head. He then sees Twilight and goes to her care. "You alright there Twi?" He asked. "I'm….okay, I feel so…..drained, like I expended all of my energy, wait where did Sunset go?" She said as she and Sonic were looking around and didn't spot Sunset anywhere.

"HEY GUYS!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she flew down to greet the two as they saw the rainbow haired individual.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash, thanks for saving me back there." She said thanking her.

"Yeah but that's besides the point, what WAS that?" Dash said as she wanted to know what happened. Sonic and Twilight were confused as to what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?" They both said simultaneously. "That blue and purple light show that just happened a few minutes ago, where you and Sonic just pulverised Sunset!" She said with much enthusiasm and surprise. The two are confused as to what she said.

"Wait what? I don't remember doing that." Sonic said. "Me either, all i remember was telling Sunset that we weren't giving up and then I don't remember anything else after that, aside of my body feeling sore." She said as she kept rubbing her wings.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Rainbow asks them though then Twilight was now surprised as she remembered what happened to Sunset. "Wait, what happened to Sunset again?" She questioned to Rainbow Dash desperately, "Well she just ran away after you and Sonic just beaten her to the ground." Dash answered, what prompted Twilight to appear a worried look on her face.

"We need to find her, she still had that chaos emerald!" She said as she then tried to run through she felt a pain go through her body as she fell down. "Owww, I forgot about that! Auuugh!" She cried out as Sonic ran up to her in worry.

"Hey simmer down Twilight you look like you're still hurt from… that, let me carry you." He said as Twilight sighed as she got into Sonic's arms. And then Sonic took out his chaos emerald from his jeans pocket.

"Alright let's find Sunset, and see if we can reason with her. Get together Rainbow." He said as she complied and walked over to him. She then nodded at him, thus implying that she's ready for whatever he's doing. Sonic nodded at her back and started to focus on the chaos energy. The emerald then shone brightly and its light covered the three.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted and the emerald flashed with a yellow light around the three. After one bright, but quick flash of light the three disappeared into nowhere without leaving even a single trace.

* * *

MEANWHILE

In the meantime, the Mission Street's main police station hosted their new guests. The three persons known to us all were now sitting on a couch in front of the police officer's desk who was sitting in his chair and looks at the three individuals with a calm, but very serious expression on his face while holding a pen in his left hand and twirling in between his fingers. They each had bandages on their body as they were treated from their injuries. The three have a different reactions over officer's behavior. Tails tried to look balanced and calm, though he did have a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Fluttershy didn't even hide her nervousness, as she was sitting hunched over, as she grabbed her cloth. And Pinkie Pie was the only one of the three, whose face didn't have even a single hint of nervousness, or fright. The officer was staring at them wordlessly for a few seconds, thus trying to take their story as he should, but it was hard for him to believe. He then sighed himself deeply and looked decided to speak again to break this somehow awkward silence.

"Alright. Let's repeat this again." He spoke as he tried to hide his fatigue. "You three faced the Dr. Eggman's creation, right?", The three nodded wordlessly. The policeman then frowned and leaned his both arms on the desk, as he moved closer. Thus he created the feeling that he can read their mind. Seeing this, Fluttershy grew worried and snuggled to Tails, by squeezing his arm tightly. The blonde boy did felt this, but he managed to keep himself in hands and decided to answer with words.

"Yeah, that's about right, and we stopped it, right?" Tails said simply as he frowned in response. The officer nodded, "Yes, that's right." He agreed, "And your shoutings, that almost caused the panic among the people, made in a proper to save them from this creation.", Pinkie nodded at him with a smile, "Yuppy, duppy, Mr. Policeman. My friend Fluttershy here got them to safety!" She answered, her trademark hyperactive tone in her voice. He then nodded at the three, before his eyes turned to the paper on the desk, and then he started to write there something.

"Very well." He said calmly. "You can be free."

Hearing this, Tails' eyes grew wide as he was surprised by his words, "Really?" He asked carefully, "And you're not interested about why this thing attacked us?", the policeman then closed the notebook and stood up from his chair, thus prompting the three to stand up as well, "No, kid." He said calmly and neutrally.

"But why?" Fluttershy asked suddenly, prompting the policeman to look at her with a questioning look on his face. The girl felt nervous and tried to hide behind Tails, "I mean… well… if you don't mind to say. Yes." She said shyly. The policeman sighed again, before he straightened up and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"Because this creation is destroyed now, also we've dealt with these sorts of attacks before." He spoke as his voice still sounded calm, "Moreover, you did a good job out there with stopping it, and on my duties as a police officer is to serve, to protect, and to maintain order among the people. The reason of crisis is now gone, and this means, that the job is done, and I have no other questions for you. The most important thing now that this this creation won't be the reason of panic again. At least, I hope it won't be, right?"

"Right, officer." The three answered in unison. The officer nodded again, "Good." He said, "Then go now. Thank you very much for the help, and please try not to get yourself in trouble again.", Tails broke into a nervous smile, "We'll try, sir." He said simply.

The policeman then smiled at them, "Have a nice day, kids." He said politely as the three then approached the way to out the room.

Just as they left the police station, they went down the street, still recovering from this hosting, "Phew... " Tails sighed in relief, "I can't believe he actually let us go." He said glad that they returned back on their way. "Yeah... That was so scary." Fluttershy said before she took a big portion of air and made a sigh or relief. Though, while they were walking, they didn't notice that Fluttershy was still squeezing Tails' arm. But Pinkie noticed, and looked at them as her face have a mix of both question and curiosity.

"Hey uh Fluttershy? Is it me, or you're still holding Tails' arm?" She asked as Fluttershy and Tails made their eyes wide and looked at each other, and then down and see her still gripping his arm. The two then gasped and Fluttershy then released his arm. The two then looked away from each other and laughed themselves awkwardly as their faces covered in deep blush.

"S-sorry, Tails… I… I didn't see that…" Fluttershy tried to justify her own actions.

"Nah… It's f-fine… F-Fluttershy…" Tails said awkward as well, "It happens." He then looked at Pinkie, "We…" He then looked forward and quicken his steps, "We have a work to do." He said as he walked off. Pinkie was staring at him, still with a questioning look on her face, but then she grinned and looked at Fluttershy. The pink haired girl grinned at her nervously.

"Um… Pinkie?" She asked her quietly.

"Oh, I see what you did there." Pinkie spoke with a teasing tone in her voice. As Fluttershy's face grew red as she said that. "W-What?! No! I didn't… but I was just…" She stammered as Pinkie places her index finger on Fluttershy's mouth.

"It's ok Fluttershy. Your secret is safe with me." She said as she winked at her. As she looked forward, she quickened her steps as well, leaving Fluttershy alone with her thoughts. The pink haired girl, though, didn't lost in her train of thoughts, as she then shook her head hard and ran after her friends.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: And that's the chapter ladies and gents, Sorry for the long delay with this story I've been busy with finals from my classes. Also with me I have an author helping. It's Blockheadgreen 1189!**

 **BHG: How's it going, guys? Hello everyone.**

 **TOG: He's helping me with this story since well he asked me if he wanted to be here and presto he's here!**

 **BHG: Oh, yes. And to be honest, it's a pleasure to be here. TOG told me about is struggles, and then I asked him if there's anything I could help. So now you can see in this story. I hope, you guys love what TOG is doing for ya, and won't be disappointed! HE'S WORKING FOR YOU! LOVE HIM! LOOOOOOVE HIM!**

 **TOG: Heheheh, yeah….anyway also be sure to look at his current story, Let There Be Chaos. It's a really good story, and he's worked hard on it, so be sure to check it out.**

 **BHG: *Blushes*... Awwww… Thanks man, though it wasn't necessary, but thanks anyway. Alright…**

 **TOG: But anyways be sure to fav and follow this story if you want to catch up with what's happening, and review to see what do you think of it. And this has been TOG and BHG. And we'll see you later! Good bye!**

 **BHG: Stay in Power!**


	33. Trust

**Trust**

In a field somewhere down in a grassy plains, a bright flash of light erupted itself from the air and formed a spot, and out the spot was Sunset who was now holding her both hands onto her waist. Her eyes were shut, and she bared her teeth, by trying to hold back her pain.

"Owww... damn... that was too close. How did that princess and Sonic get that power? How was could he actually shoot magic? I don't even remember Twilight ever teaching him magic." She thought as she was thinking to herself. Making a deep breath and opening her eyes, she looked around to see where she is now, and then she started her way to nowhere to try and get more distance and find shelter for recovering. While walking she had a feeling like she was walking for hours as she walked the plains, hearing nothing but the noises of animals out in the distance.

But as she kept walking she then felt shaking on the ground as she almost loses her balance but manages to keep it as she listened to the tremor. "W-What was that? An earthquake?" She thought as she then sees the cause of the shaking. A Giant Egg Pawn, it was walking around as it minded it's own business as it had it's giant hammer behind it's back. Sunset was in awe as she sees the big robot walking around the field.

"WHOA, what is that thing?" She said quietly as she watches it she, then makes a step forward as she twists her foot and falls down to the ground thus getting the attention of the Egg pawn as it turns it's head and looks around and spots Sunset lying there."TARGET SPOTTED, MUST ELIMINATE!" It said as it then walked slowly to where she was. "Oh no! It spotted me, I need to get out of here!" She said as she got up from the ground and tried to teleport though nothing happened.

"CRAP, I can't concentrate, I'm too stressed out to do anything! I need to run!" She proclaimed as she then ran as fast as she could from the slow robot.

* * *

A yellow light flashes from the same field and outcomes Sonic, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. The three saw it from two miles of distance and looked at this with a questioning looks on their faces, as they tried to understand about what is going on down there.

"What the actual heck?" Rainbow Dash asked by being puzzled. Sonic looked over and saw what was happening, he sees Sunset limping through trying to get away from the giant egg pawn attempting to run away from the robot. "Looks like we found her, though she seems to have a little troubles with that egg pawn." He said, by having as his voice sounded confused, and then he glanced at Dash, as if trying to find the answer in her eyes. But the rainbow haired girl looked at him with the same look that he has, and then looked at Twilight. Twi lifted up her eyebrow in question.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"Well..." Rainbow stated, "First off, it was her who attacked you."

"So you are the one to decide if we should we save her, or not." Sonic added a couple of words. Twilight then made her eyes narrowed and glanced back at Sunset who appeared more troubles with fight the egg pawn off. She then sighed and looked at the two.

"Well, if we won't save her now, we'll never know why she attacked me, and what was this for." She said with a weary tone in her voice. Sonic and Dash then looked at each other with their eyes still wide, but as they glanced at Sunset limping away from the slow moving robot, their lips formed these smirks, "The last one is a rotten egg." Sonic said as he dashed off. Rainbow's smirk grew wider, and then she dashed after him. Staying solo, Twilight looked at the two with a shock look on her face, before she groaned in annoyance and smacked her face. She then shook her head and rushed after the two. "Sigh, why do I need to put up with these two, it's like I'm dealing with two Rainbow Dashes."

Sunset kept power walking to avoid the Egg Pawn. "This is embarrassing I can't keep doing this forever!" She thought as she wasn't paying attention as her surroundings and then falls down to the ground and the robot stops and then takes the hammer it had with it's other hand and raises it high, as Sunset then closed her eyes and waited for the hammer to go down. Though then she still waited until she opened her eyes and sees that Sonic was in front of her and was holding the hammer with both of his hands.

"Hrrrrgh, hey what's up?" Sonic said struggling from holding the hammer as it was attempting to crush her, Sunset was transfixed on Sonic though stopped as she was getting carried away by Rainbow Dash as she takes her in her arms. "Alright come on Sunny. They'll take care of the rest!" Dash said as she flew her out of the ground as the hammer gets thrown off as Twilight uses her magic to throw the hammer away from Sonic. He then spins his legs in a figure eight and then speeds right at him and knocks him down and he lands down to the ground.

"Alright, let him have it!" Sonic called out as Twilight fires a rock right on it's weak point to it's head. It hits it hard on the head as the robot then stops functioning and turns off. Its body then covered in electricity charges, what prompted it to twitch. Sonic chuckles as he walks over to the fallen robot and inspects it to see if it was turned off which it was. Rainbow Dash then flies back down with Sunset in tow as she had her tied up who was fidgeting from Dashes arms.

"Grr hey stop fidgeting, you want to fall down?" Rainbow Dash complained as Sunset stopped as she knew that would happen. "Alright, so Twilight what do you want me to do with her?" She said to her. She thought about it as she had a tough choice to make as she could probably mess up big time. "Dash, I… I don't know." Twilight muttered helplessly, "On one hand, I have no reason to trust her, but…" While she was talking, Sonic hears some beeping coming from the robot as his eyes bulge as he realised what that was.

"AAAAAAHHHHH… THIS IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" Sonic suddenly yelled, thus prompting the girls to look at him with a questioning look on their faces and to see him running away from the robot like a hell. Just as he bypassed the girls, they noticed the robot started to crack in electricity and definitely going to explode. The three then screamed in a pure horror and dashed after Sonic to be as far from the exploding robot as they only could. They ran for three miles for a few Seconds and then they hid inside a small ravine, ducked and covered. The robot then exploded into a million little pieces, followed by a mighty shock wave. Just as the explosion was over, the four then peeked up their heads to see a fire burning on the place where the robot was, and to sighing themselves in relief.

"Phew… That was close." Dash stated as she wiped her sweat away. Sonic nodded as he grinned himself nervously and then he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… hehe… it definitely was." He muttered, before he looked at Twilight, "Don't you think, Twilight?" He asked her, but Twilight didn't answer as she simply giggled instead of words, not knowing what to say. In the meantime, Sunset was staring at the fire with her eyes wide and her face blank. But after that she simply passed out both because of shock and injuries, much to the surprise of the three.

"Whoa, well she's not gonna wake up anytime soon." He said as he looked at her. "So what do we do with her Twi?" Sonic asked as Twilight kept thinking on what to do. " *Sigh*... ok we'll take her in, since she's tied up. I'll put in a magic removing spell to keep her in check." Twilight came to her and waves her hand and Sunset gets covered by a glow and the searches through her pocket and take the chaos emerald out from her. "And we'll keep this for good measure." Twilight said.

"Alright so are we done here?" Twilight then said as Sonic nodded. "Well, we got two emeralds, and have your rival tied up, so I say we're about done here. Let's go back to Tails lab and regroup with the others." He said as the others nod to this, Twilight then smiled as she thought of something. "I'll race ya there!" She said as she then flew off, with Sonic smiling as well. "Oh you did not just say that!" He said as he ran after her, leaving Dash in the dust.

"Hey come on guys, don't leave me hanging!" She yelled out though they didn't hear her as she sighing that she has to take Sunset by herself as she flew.

* * *

In another part of the plains, Knuckles was still walking through, though he had Rarity piggybacking on his back with Applejack walking behind them.

"...*Sigh*... Hey, Rarity how are you doing back there?" He asked bothered that he was still doing this. "Well, obviously it's because my feet were getting tired, and you happily willing to help me." She said which made Knuckles groan.

"Willing' is not the word I'd use in this context." Applejack said dryily. Knuckles then looked at Rarity as best he could.

"Look Rarity we're almost there to Tails' house do you think you can walk a little till we get there?" He said to her trying to be sincere as he could. Rarity then looked as she wanted to do as he says since he did something for her , she should do something for him.

"Alright Knuckles, I'll walk." She then gets off of Knuckle's back and walks along with him which made Applejack looked a little peeved at this scene though she still walked with them.

They soon enough reach Tails' house as Knuckles then knocks on the door and soon they were greeted by Spike as he opened the door. "Hey you guys are back!" He said eagerly as Rarity was back with them. "Yep and with the chaos emerald in our hands!" Knuckles said as he shows it off. Seeing the gem, Spike's eyes sparkles as a stars and he then dropped some saliva from his lips in a hunger. To which Knuckles was looking at Spike weirdly as Spike was trying to get his hands on the gem though Knuckles held the emerald higher and grabs Spike's head, as he frowned at the kid sternly.

"May I ask, what are you doing, kid?" He asked him with a strong hint of annoyance in his voice, but Spike simply turned mad at him and tried to grab the gem, "Oh, come on. I didn't eat for hours. May I take at least one small bit?" He begged Knuckles, still trying to grab the gem. Knuckles, though, looks at him questioningly, as he tried to understand if this kid insane, or just an idiot. But then he frowned at Spike and grabbed his by the collar, before he raised him on his eyes level, prompting Spike to smile nervously, "Kid you can't just eat these things, they have unlimited power, also I'm pretty sure you'd break your teeth eating this thing." He said to him sternly. Spike looked at him with wide eyes, before he smirked at him smugly and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"Don't worry I'm part dragon, my teeth are strong enough to handle jewelry." He said with his voice having a tone of coolness. Knuckles grinned mockingly at him, hearing this nonsense, and then he bursted into laughter. Spike was annoyed by his laughter and groaned at this, "What's so funny?" He asked. Knuckles stopped laughing, before he grinned at Spike, "Dragons? Kid, we haven't seen the dragons for eight thousand years." He said mockingly. Spike then wanted to prove to him by then concentrating for a bit then he shot out a small dose green fire that went right to Knuckles' face. It hit him hard and knocked on the ground, which made everyone to gasp.

"Knuckles!" Everyone shouted as they rushed over to him. They saw Knuckles was looking at the clear blue sky with his eyes wide and breathing deeply and slowly, as if trying to realize what just happened. Everyone crowded to him as he looked quite surprised.

"Hey Knuckles…..you alright?" Spike said nervously as he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt. Hearing his voice, Knuckles fixed his wide eyes on him and then he frowned and bared his teeth, as his surprise gave a way to glare. Spike saw it and felt nervous, as he backed away from him slowly, and gulped deeply, "Hey… uhh, Knuckles. I'm glad you're fine… because… well, you know… the fact you're not hurt is a big relief for me, because…" Knuckles then returned into the standing position, what prompted Spike to gasp in fear as he knew that Knux might punch him in the face, "I gotta go, bye." Spike yelled ass he dashed off.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE!" Knuckles yelled as he dashed after Spike. Applejack and Rarity had a nervous expressions on their faces and felt some awkwardness. The two then looked at each other and uttered a slight giggle, but they soon see a plane come to the distance. It lands on the runway and from there Tails, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie come out.

"Hey girls!" Tails said as they see their friends go towards them. "How'd it go?" He said as the gap between them faded away.

"Well ah think it went pretty well we came to a pumpkin patch, then dived in some aquatic mines, then ran into a giant ghost, then found the jewel…..so ya now a strange day." Applejack said, all of it in stride. To which Pinkie Pie jumped in front of them. "Well that's nothing! We went to the city, and we faced off against a big green plant robot monster thing, as it had lasers, drills, you name it! We barely escaped from that if it weren't for Tails…..oh and we also found one of those chaos emeralds!" She then showed them the blue gem.

"Hey wait I thought I had the gem!" Tails said as he looked in his bag and didn't see it. "But how did you….." He was trying to question that though Fluttershy came to him.

"Tails please don't question it, it's Pinkie Pie. You can't explain it." She said to Tails as he was looking confused at what she was saying though he tried to say something though every time she shushed him until he stopped talking.

"Fine whatever I'll take a look on it later." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Fluttershy then moved closer to his ear and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't bother, Twilight tried to and she almost lost her mind because of it." Fluttershy whispered to Tails and caused him to look at her with wide eyes, as he saw her concerned and worrying look what means that she's not lying. Tails then looked at Pinkie, as his faсe now switched to questioning, and confused. They then heard the strange laugh noises, and turned to the source of the voice to see two figures appeared on the horizon line. When they took a better look on it, they spy Sonic and Twilight neck in neck while running/flying in full speed. Tails wasn't surprised seeing Sonic like this, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance and slight disappointment, as he looked at Fluttershy.

"Just look at this. What a spectacular movements." He said with a strong hint of sarcasm in his voice, prompting Fluttershy to giggle in response. The two then see they were getting near Tails' house though as they tried to stop Sonic trips which sends him and Twilight who was near him, were now tumbling together, and then stopped right before they hit the house, with them on each other.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Sonic said trying to focus his sight and then sees him on top of Twilight. She and Sonic instantly blush as they were doing this right where everyone else is watching them with surprised looks, except from Pinkie Pie as she had a big smirk on her face and Tails has he sighed. While this was happening the front door opens up and out comes Princess Celestia was coming out from the door looking at a magazine.

"Hello girls, I expected you to re…" She then raised her eyes up to see the company of friends and silenced instantly as she sees the scene that was happening, Sonic was on top of Twilight.

"Uhhhh." Sonic gave out as that was all he could say as he was in a very awkward situation as well as Twilight as she needed to do something. She quickly teleported off of him and was now standing up.

"Ok uh sorry about that little thing uh where were we?" Twilight said trying to move the subject though everyone was perplexed as to what happened though were worried that Twilight was being so quiet, behind them Rainbow Dash was flying slowly as she didn't want to wake up the tied up Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey guys, thanks for leaving me in the dust." She said giving them a glare. "Well you just couldn't keep up with us." Twilight said cockily and smiles. "No it's because I had baggage on me!" She said as she lugged Sunset off her back, which to everyone gasped as they saw this. Applejack walked over to her and then she grabbed Twilight by the collar. Feeling this sudden grip, Twi looked at her blonde friend with a questioning look, but only to see how she frowns at her.

"Twi did you bring that red head here?" She said wanting answers, Twilight then looks down and then back up to face Applejack. "Yes….I did, but don't worry I place an anti magic spell on her, she won't be able to get away. Also we got her chaos emerald." She explains to her hat wearing friend. AJ then puts her down and then looks back at her.

"Alright I trust you Twilight, but ya'll need to be careful ya hear?" She said to Twilight as she nodded. "Right, so how'd it go for everyone?" Twilight said speaking to the others. Applejack then sighed and drew Twilight's attention to the field.

"Well sugarcube we go tour emerald though…" She looked at Knuckles who was still chasing Spike around the field. "He has the emerald and Spike tried to eat it." She said awkwardly with Twilight having a puzzled look on her face.

"I'd thought as much." She then looked at Tails. "What about you Tails?" She asked as he smiles and holds the emerald in his hand. "We got it with a few hiccups along the way, but we managed." He said confidently, then Pinkie pops in front of them and then looks at Twilight.

"OMG Twilight, we face a giant plant monster robot thing in the city, and I like that little thing you did with Sonic, are you two together by any chance?" She asked with a smile, Twilight stopped and then looked nervous for a minute, then gets a look from Celestia and the other three girls.

"Yes, Twilight do tell." She said with a smile on her face as she was interested in what her ex-student was doing. Twilight was panicking as she thought she could keep this a secret though she knew that she needed to tell them sooner or later.

"...*Sigh*... I guess I had to tell you girls this later but, you see I…." As soon as she started to talk they heard moaning coming from somewhere as Sunset was waking up from her faint. This of course was the perfect time for Twilight to change the subject. Her eyes then starts to run over the area as she tried to find something that could catch her eye, and the other's. Seeing Sunset stirs, she pointed a finger at her.

"OH LOOK! Sunset's waking up!" She called out as the others as they went to her, while Celestia was shocked to see that her former student was caught or even here with them. Sunset groans as her eyes start to focus, she then sees Twilight and her friends looking at her, as she then knew where she was and tried to get away though she struggled and then sees that her hands and feet were tied up. She then grinned as she then concentrated her magic to her horn, though she couldn't feel any magic going to her horn.

"W-What's the big idea? Untie me!" She screams out as she wiggles around though it does nothing. She stops as she figures it's doing nothing and then grumbles to herself, Twilight then goes up to her and then crouches down to see her at her level.

"Sunset?" Twilight called out though she turns her head around not wanting to talk to her, Twilight frowned as she was ignored though understandable since she knew that Sunset doesn't want to talk with her because of reasons. But she then decided not to give up, and crossed her arms in the chest area.

"Sunset!" She spoke again, "You can ignore me, but sooner or later we'll have to talk, if you want it or not!" She called out to the red haired girl, she turned around and gave Twilight a death glare to which made Twilight flinched a little.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!" Celestia called out as she walked to her and lifted her up. "You will answer to what Twilight has to say otherwise you and I will have a talk with each other." She said strictly to Sunset to which she squinted her eyes at as she wasn't fazed by that.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She gruffly said silently as she spat at her face. Celestia wasn't fazed by her choice of words as she puts her down and walks back into the house, with everyone including Sonic as Twilight turns her attention to the tied up girl. "You stay with us until you get better since I'm not harsh at just leaving you out there." She said as she dragged her into the house with Sonic following suit, everyone was now quietly silent over what just happened including Knuckles and Spike as they heard what was happening.

"OK well, I'll go and check on the mirror and see if I can get the signal of the other three emeralds that were flung into your world." Tails announced as he goes in with Fluttershy going after him.

Sunset was then placed onto a chair by Twilight as she and her stare at each other, both looking angrily at one another until Sonic came in and needed to break them away from each other or else Twilight might do something she'll regret.

"Hey Twi, let me talk with her, try and check on Tails if he needs any help with the mirror." He said to her, she nods as the two embrace and she leaves to Tails' lab, Sonic then looks at Sunset and then sits in a chair to talk face to face with her.

"So…...why?" He asked which made Sunset confused from his statement. "Why what?" She replied.

"Why are you doing this, what are you trying to gain?" He asked to which Sunset breathed in and then exhaled. "Well, it's because I want her to see it." She said, which made Sonic puzzled.

"What?" He questioned. "I want Princess Celestia to see that I am the better student, I was the one who deserved to be an alicorn! Also I want to show her that I'm better than Twilight Sparkle. And my only option is to get those gems!" She exclaimed her horn glowing as she was getting angry, Sonic beared a worried expression.

"I see, and you have no other way in doing this?" Sonic asked by trying to sound calm, though Sunset didn't look anything resembling calm.

"No, it's what I chose to do and I'm sticking with it!" She proclaimed to the blue hero.

"I see." He said silently as he then still looked worried and had his head keeping down as he then gets up from the chair and leaves her there making her confused.

MEANWHILE

The others were sitting around the living room as they all were just doing miscellaneous things, then Sonic comes in as everybody saw him come out and then walked to the couch as the others looked at him.

"So, what did she say?" Rainbow Dash asked as his face looked natural as he sat down and places his hands on his head as he sighed.

"Well, she's still on that mindset of hers. She just wants to show off to the Princess, and wants to beat Twilight." He says unlike himself, as everyone felt a bit uneasy as Twilight's eyes squinted as she heard that from Sonic. A silence was heard throughout the room as nobody was talking.

"So…We'll let her stay her until her wounds better since it's the right thing to do." He said as everyone was surprised at his choice of words.

"Yes. That would be a good decision." A voice was heard as they all see who it was when Princess Celestia came into the room. "Only because it would be the right thing to do and we can also keep her in check." She said to everyone as they then heard another voice calling from Tails lab.

"GUYS I'VE ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM!" Tails yelled out as everyone was surprised at this as Twilight was the most surprised as she runs to the room along with the others, they see Tails looking nervous as they see the mirror's light was flickering off as Twilight tries to put her hand through the mirror to see if the portal is open though it doesn't as her hand felt to the mirror which made her nervous . "What's happening?" Twilight asked as she was utterly confused by what was happening to the mirror.

"I… I don't know I was just running some tests on the mirror, but then suddenly it started shining less!" Tails answered wondering about it, before he turns around to see Twilight's looking nervous about this as well as the other girls. He then frowned, and looked back at the mirror again, "Hey don't worry I'll handle this with Celestia since she knows how the mirror work right?" He says confidently. He then threw his eyes at Celestia as she reacted with some calmness in her voice.

"Yes we shall." She said.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: And that's the chapter everybody, well this is a strange turn of events wouldn't you say?**

 **BHG: Yep, it definitely is, TOG. I wonder, what our heroes will do next?**

 **TOG: You'll have to see next chapter! Anyways I hope you people liked this chapter, and fav and follow this story, and leave a review and ask what did you like in this chapter, or maybe type a PM and tell me something.**

 **BHG: And do not forget to subscribe under this channel, leave a like if you enjoyed… Wait… wrong phrase… hehe. I wanted to say… STAY IN POWER!**

 **TOG: Yep, and as always we'll see you guys, NEXT TIME! This is TOG, and BHG signing off!**


	34. Learning To Go Fast

**Learning To Go Fast**

Tails was busy clicking through his keyboard and trying to figure out what was happening with the mirror.

"Ok stay calm Miles, you can figure this out!" He said to himself as he kept on typing, as Celestia was looking through a book that said 'Spells'. She kept turning through every page for trying to look for something to fix the mirror. She then looks worried

"Well I can't find anything on my book of spells." She says at the snap of her finger as she made it disappear.

"Wait, are you sure you can't look at it again?" He asked as he wondered to her as she looks at the pondering boy.

"It's just this one that I have it's my portable spell book. If i'd have my regular spellbook then i'd break my spine trying to lift it everywhere!" She said laughing a little as she rubs her arm on her head. As Tails looked surprised at this but then goes back what he was doing.

"That's because you're book doesn't have the most complicated spells." A voice was called as they both look and see Twilight bringing the tied up Sunset into the room.

"Sorry she insisted that I bring her in as she felt the mirror was lacking power." Twilight said, prompting Sunset to glare at her as deep as she could, but shortly after that she shook off her glare turned back to the two. Her face still expressed slight annoyance, but now was more calm, that before.

"Whatever... The reason that the mirror is losing power to stable it's connection to this world. In order to regain it's connection is that you need to use a spell to stabilize the connection to Equestria and here." She said in rapid succession. Tails looked at her with a suspicious look on his face, and didn't really buy her words, not sure if they could trust Sunset.

"How do we know you're not tricking us?" Tails asked her as she shrugs her shoulder as best as she could. "Because Equestria is my world as well and I'd want to go back." She said normally as she could. Tails still bared the suspicious look on her as he then had a hand placed on his shoulder.

"It's ok Tails, I can trust her word, after all I taught her magic she would know." She said barring a solemn expression and Twilight looked worried as she heard that from Celestia, the fact that she could trust this person, that she tried to defy her is still wanting to trust, Twilight guessed that she's trying to see if she still has any good left in her. She then looks at Celestia though she had turned her back away from Sunset as she and Tails questioned at this but was stopped as her voice was heard.

"Thank you for your cooperation Sunset, Twilight you can take her back to the living room." She said in her trademark royal manner, and Twilight obeyed her will and levitated Sunset back in the living room. Nobody appeared any questions about Tia's decision, and Sunset's wish to cooperate, but one cyan-eyes blonde guy. Tails was looking at Sunset still in suspicion. He wanted to know what made Sunset do this, though he didn't have a time to think long, as he got back to work looking into the mirror and Celestia had to sit down to remember the spell that Sunset was talking about.

Back in the living room, Sonic was simply lying on the couch, looking like he was about to take a nap (again), Knuckles was standing near the window and staring silently through the transparent window, Spike and RD were reading the comic book, and Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity were playing some card game. Pinkie Pie wasn't here, as she went out to the kitchen to cook a tasty food for all of them. They were in absolute silence, a sound of the door's opened attracted their attention, and they threw their eyes to see Twilight levitating Sunset back to the corner. Sonic then smirked.

"So how'd it go?" He asked her. "Well I think they've got it covered, I think." Twilight said as she then sat down near Sonic as he repositions himself to a sitting position and then half embraces Twilight around her shoulders. Though, Twilight could feel embarrassed at this and blushed herself slightly, with her lips formed somehow awkward smile. Sonic, though didn't feel himself embarrassed, and continued his smirk. At least before he figured out, that he cannot squeeze out at least one word out of his lips, and looked confused. About one or two minutes of silence reigned over the room, and Sonic then removed his arm, and looked forward, as he felt himself more awkward.

This scene between them didn't went unnoticed. AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy giggled over this scene, as they found it very amusing. RD and Spike shook it off, and continued to read the comics as they turned the page. Knuckles chuckled himself slightly, as he always loved to see Sonic feels awkward, and returned his gaze to the window.

"What an idiot." He whispered himself quietly. Soon, the red-haired guy heard Pinkie's voice, "The food is ready…" Pinkie spoke with a happy tone in her voice, as she walked out of the kitchen room, by carrying a huge tray with a food, "Take your dishes." Pinkie said smiling before the others went closer to her.

"Oh, Pinkie, darling." Rarity said as she took her dish, "You're so in time. Five minutes more, and I would've died of hunger.", AJ and Fluttershy just sighed over her words, and took their own dishes. AJ and Rarity then went back to their table to take a good dinner. Though, Fluttershy remained standing near Pinkie's tray, with her face having a questioning, though somehow embarrassed look. She then smiled herself, and took two more dishes, and walked over to the room where Tails and Celestia were.

"I'll bring the food to Miles, and Princess." She said, "Be back in a few." She then disappeared behind the entrance door. Pinkie was looking at her with a smirk on her face, with her head slowly shaking from side to side. Sighing herself, she glanced at Dash and Spike and gave them their own dishes with a food. Dash quickly grabbed her dish, and started to eat it with a happy smile on her face. Spike joined her shortly after, happy as well. Knuckles was the only one who didn't take a dish until Pinkie goes to him and leaves a plate in front of him.

"Hey you didn't get one, ya want some?" She asked Knuckles as he looked through at the window.

"Nah I'm go-" He was talking though then was stopped by Pinkie.

"Come on, don't be shy, my food is really good!" She said having a grin on her face, Knuckles heard this and then tries out her food by putting on of the forks onto a piece and then putting it in his mouth, his expression changes as he starts eating the rest as Pinkie giggles.

"See I told you my food is good!" She said as she walks away to eat her food. It's all quiet as everybody eat their food as then Dash looks at Sonic and Twilight as she remembered those stunts that Twilight pulled off,she wanted to know.

"So Twilight?" She asked breaking the silence as Twilight heard this.

"What is it Rainbow?" She asked as she was eating her share of food along with Sonic." I wanted to know how did you manage to get good in flying and also pull off those moves you did back there!" She said which made everyone perk up from when they were eating.

Twilight was a bit nervous as her friend wanted to know how she was able to do those tricks though she then felt Sonic's hand goes over hers and he nods meaning he was alright with her telling that she can say it.

"Well, it started when after me and Sonic had a sparring match, he and I trained." She said as she remembered it vividly.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a normal day outside Sonic's house as Sonic was outside dressed in exercise clothes, with Twilight was in exercise clothes as well._

 _"Alright Twi let's get down to business." He said stretching his arms and then his legs, Twilight raised her hands in order to stretch though she felt a bit or cracking as she felt like she just woke up from bed._

 _"Yes let's do this." She said as she got ready, she then saw Sonic fades out from her sight, she then took a stance as she needed observe how Sonic was going so fast. She tries to see where'd Sonic go, as soon she saw him running through the grass as she then attempted to fly right towards him though as she does so her wings start to lose its balance while she flies right past him and she crashes right to the ground. Sonic stopped and cringed in pain, seeing her grass, and then he ran over to her with a worrying look on his face. When he stopped next to her, he could see how she was lying on the ground, with annoyed look, and her face covered in a dirt. She then spit out some grass, and looked up at Sonic. She could see him smirking at her._

 _"Not bad for the first time." Sonic stated with a mocking tone in his voice. Twilight frowns from hearing his choice of words as she gets up from the ground while spitting out some of the dirt that went into her mouth._

 _"Yeah well I can do better!" She said as she attempts to fly as her wings flap and she gains altitude though as she gets higher her wings start to falter a bit as she is trying to sustain her height from the ground began to fall down a bit as she starts losing a bit of control._

 _"Come on!" She frustratingly said as she tries to fly up isn't working as she gave up and then just flew down to which Sonic was seeing this and was sighing at Twilight not getting enough flight._

 _"I guess I need to give her some of the good ole Sonic encouragement." He said to himself as he speeds right into the house to get something._

 _Twilight was flying down to the ground but then heard something out in the distance. "Twilight! You can do this." She looks down and notices Sonic but he had some sort of loudspeaker. "I don't know about much about flying but I know something you can do, just feel the wind go through your wings, that what I think every time I run!" He called out to her._

 _She then closed her eyes as she concentrated as she felt the air going through her hair as it's flowing off as she then opens her eyes and then sees the skies were straightened and wasn't fidgeting from her wings and was flying straight and was now flying around the sky with her arms stretched out and feeling the air go through her body._

 _"Wow!" This….feels great!" She says as she flies all over the sky the wind going, she then spots Sonic down there and wanted to thank him._

 _Sonic looks up and sees Twilight flying through the sky as he smiles. "Wow, she's a quick learner I'll give her that, wait is she looks like she's coming back to-" He was talking as he then got hit by Twilight as she landed right at him. They both hit the ground as Twilight had her eyes closed as she looked and see Sonic was right under her and both of their faces were right on one another as they both tried to get off each other and then both cough in awkwardness._

 _"So...now that you can fly now let's begin trying to go fast." He said ignoring what just happened and Twilight nodded._

 _As the hours of the day go by, Sonic goes and keeps trying to teach Twilight about how to be fast though she doesn't go fast as Sonic keeps going fast but Twilight can't keep with him as he was running a steady pace and get faster as they go on as she couldn't catch up with him. She then had an idea that she can use a spell to make herself go faster, she uses it and then manages to keep up with him, she then says that it only lasts a while though he comes up with the idea to try and mimic this speed that way she's doesn't need to overtax herself._

 _End Of Flashback_

"...And that's how I've been able to go a bit fast like Sonic." She says to everyone as they were looking at Twilight and they were in awe at how Twilight was able to accomplish that. Especially the face that Rainbow Dash was making.

"That's…..so COOL!" Rainbow Dash expressed her admire sending Twilight into the land of confusion as to why she was like that. "Wait why are you like that? Shouldn't you be like jealous of me getting fast?"

"Well, if you don't get in my way of being the fastest then I'm cool with that." She said as she smirks. Applejack gets up and wraps her arm around Twilight as she smirks.

"Well that's great that you can go fast Twi, that now you can keep with your guy friend." She said as Twilight looked a bit out of it as she said that and then nods as she shyly grins.

"T-That's besides the point!" She quickly said which made everyone to chuckle at her embarrassment, Pinkie starts picking up all the dishes and places them on the tray as she then takes them to the kitchen. Knuckles, who heard the girls' laugh, looked at them in wonder why they are laughing, but soon, he shook it off, and continued to stare out of the window. As soon as the girls stopped giggling one of them started yawning. Sonic sees the clock that was on Tails house.

"Jeez it's getting late, I'll set up the mattresses and blankets." He said as the others nodded and they all go and prepare for bed. He then went up to Knuckles and nudged him on the shoulder, thus snapping him out of his observation, "Mind to give me a hand?" Sonic asked him. Knuckles sighed, not really eager to do anything, but he then nodded, "Fine." He said without any signs of enthusiasm, and then the two headed upstairs to take some mattresses, pillows and blankets. The girls were looking at them with smiles on their faces, though soon the sound of the opening basement door attracted their attention. When they looked at the source of the noise, they spy annoyed Tails, who went up toward the kitchen with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Need more coffee... " He muttered to himself. The girls formed questioning looks on their faces, by wondering about his annoyance.

"Miles, darling?" Rarity called him out, but he didn't answer as he just entered the kitchen without uttering even a single word. The girls then looked at each other by trying to find the answer in each other's eyes, but soon they heard Tia's voice, who went out of the basement along with Fluttershy.

"Sonic, I wanted to ask…" The woman then silenced herself when she noticed that Sonic wasn't here, "Oh..." She then looked at the girls, "May I ask where the young men are?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, Sonic and Knuckles went upstairs." Twilight answered, still confused, "And may we asked why Tails is annoyed?"

Celestia and Fluttershy sighed deeply, "He's upset because he failed with this… Um… computer p-program of his…" Fluttershy tried to answer their question, though she didn't know how to explain it on the human language, "Or… whatever it calls…" She then scratched her head by trying to remember his words, and then she shrugged at the girls and Spike, "I don't know." She said at last. That's when they head how Tails walked out of the room with a cup of coffee in his right hand. They looked at him.

"Hey, Miles." AJ called him out. Tails then stopped and looked at her with a smile, "Yes, AJ?" He said with a kind tone in his voice.

"May ah ask why you're upset?" The blonde girl asked him again, and this prompted Tails to form an annoyed look on his face, as he sighed himself deeply, "Well, I was working on the calculation of the working algorithm for better understanding of all the facets of the stability with which the mirror is working, but the first line of space-time realization has malfunctioned, and my hard drive showed a bad block." He said as he sounded tired and annoyed, "Now I have to completely restart the program, and enter all the thirty-seven thousand equations anew to stabilize the system, and on this I need seventy-six cups of coffee, and ten hours on the computer to start the automation." He then walked over to the basement door, entered inside, and closed it firmly.

Hearing his words, the girls, Spike, and Tia appeared dumbfounded looks on their faces, as they didn't get even a single word out of his explanation. They all looked at Twilight in an attempt to hear the answer from her, but all they saw is the same dumbfounded and empty look on her face, that symbolized that she didn't get his words as well. Twilight then sighed deeply, and her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she looked around her friends.

"Girls, now I perfectly understand your situation." She said thus letting them know that she gave up. The girls then sighed as well, as they stood up and started to clean the room. Tia then giggled herself lightly, before she looked at Fluttershy and gave her a smile, "Life is a one big lesson." She said wisely, "You learn something new every day you live."

Fluttershy smiled at her in agreement, and then she looked at the basement door. She then looked at the basement door, still smiling, while her mind started to run one thought after another. She then looked at Celestia.

"I think I'll better stay with him… um… I mean, if he need some help." She said before she walked over to the basement door, opened it, and entered inside. After she closed the door, Tia giggled once again at the youth's behavior, and then she decided to help the others with cleaning the room.

Later

After everything was all said and done, everyone who went with Sonic to his house as Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were sleeping on a mattress that Sonic got from Tails closet. Everyone else was sleeping with in their beds that Tails gave them yesterday as Sunset was slightly awake thinking and planning something. She then had an idea as she tried to do some magic though she felt Twilight's anti magic spell was slightly wearing off as she felt a small glimmer in her hand as she then waved it as the light went to a room and then found to Sonic as he was with Twilight together in bed as they were snuggling. It touched him as his body was enveloped in the light, he felt it as he opens his eyes to look around to see if something was there.

"Huh?" He thought to himself as he looked back at Twilight sleeping soundly as he smiles and goes back to sleep and then closes his eyes but then the glow was still evident.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Welp that's the end of the chapter.**

 **BHG: And another portion of intrigues and humour. I wonder what Sunset is up to? Does she wants to lure Sonic on her side?**

 **TOG: Well who knows, we might never know…...until next chapter that is, Hopefully.**

 **BHG: Oh, right. So, if you want to know what's gonna happen next, be free to fave and follow this story (if you still didn't for it for some unknown reason).**

 **TOG: Yeah and be sure to review this or my other chapters to ask what did you think of them.**

 **BHG: Until then, this is BlockHeadGreen1189 and...**

 **TOG: Thatoneguy753 and we'll see you NEXT TIME!**

 **BHG: STAY…**

 **TOG: …IN…**

 **BOTH: … POWEEEEEER!**


	35. Start of a Betrayal

**Start of a Betrayal**

Morning was dawning from Tails home as Celestia was asleep on one of the chairs as she had a book on her faces as she couldn't stay awake in the night as that would usually be her sister's shift. In the basement Tails was still on the computer but he looked who was passed out on the keyboard but on him he had a blanket covering him. Fluttershy was also there still in her clothes and covered by a blanket as she as sleeping on the chair. She then wakes up from sleep as she then looks at the boy still there as she smiles and goes back to sleep.

Back upstairs Sonic was waking up from bed as he held his head as he felt a bit groggy as he looks at Twilight's sleeping form and then smiles as he gets out of bed and into the bathroom. He begins thinking to himself.

"Man that was a weird sleep I had, I wonder what was that? Why am I thinking about Sunset for some reason?" He thought to himself as he entered in the bathroom.

In the basement

Tails was getting up as he looks at himself and notices the blanket on himself. "Wait what the…" He then stretched up from the chair and then looks at the other side of the room and sees that Fluttershy was sleeping on a chair with a blanket on herself. He got the idea of why she was here and then gets up from the chair and stretches as he then looks at his computer and sees that the program that he was working on to remake, it looks to be halfway done.

"Ok that's good, the program is almost done, I'll take a break for now and I'll come back to it later, and hopefully get that mirror portal thing working again." He thought to himself as he then tiptoes towards Fluttershy and then carries her bridal style out of the basement, while she still had the blanket on herself.

In the living room

Knuckles was sleeping on one of the mattresses that he and Sonic got from and he decided to sleep here just in case if Sunset were to escape they would have a bit of muscle, even though AJ volunteered to help, Tails just wanted to make sure that they were being extra careful. He then twitched for a bit as he felt the morning sun comes through one of the windows as he starts to wake up. He stretches his arms out and he feels the stiffness of his muscles ache.

"Grrrah, man that was a good sleep, better than when I sleep back up on Angel Island." He whispered to himself as he got up from the mattress he was sleeping on.

He then quietly walked through the others as the girls and Spike were sleeping soundly in the living room, he goes into the room and then changes into his usual clothes and then goes through the front door, as he did that one of Applejack's eyes as she spots Knuckles going outside.

As he then walks through the grass and then sits down as he begins meditating as he closes his eyes. He then heard footsteps on the green grass as he opens one of his eyes and sees Applejack coming towards him. "Hey Watcha doing, ya just get up from bed tah sit and close your peepers outside?" Applejack said as she puts her fists on her hips and and smiles as she tilts her head to give her inquisitive sarcasm. He then turns back to his surroundings. "No this is one of my disciplines, my mental exercises." He commented. "Really?" Said Applejack. "Ya close your eyes and relax to exercise your brain?" She said, being raised on a farm, Applejack wasn't aware of oriental disciplines of meditation and it's proverbial uses.

"Sort of, in a way?" Said Knuckles. "I'm keeping my awareness sharp and keeping my spiritual connection to the Master Emerald, especially now since I'm away and need to make sure it's still at its resting place and nothing's disrupting or disturbing it." "Ya mean that big green rock thingy at that floating island of yours?" Questioned Applejack. "Yes and before you say anything." Knuckle intervened before AJ could say anything else. "The Master Emerald is what keeps the island suspended in the sky, without it, Angel Island would plummet right back into the ocean." "But it's on a flying island in the sky, I don't think you'd need to worry about anyone getten to it way up there?" Applejack inquired. Though Knuckles turned around with a deadpan face. "You'd be surprised the lengths someone would go to get it, like it's name implies the Master Emerald keeps the other emeralds in check and it's way more powerful than its smaller counterparts. If someone were to get their hands on it, it would be way more catastrophic than any other of the emeralds!" He said as AJ was contemplating on wanting him to stop talking.

"Alright ah think I know enough, I don't want an essay on what you're job is!" She called out which made Knuckles get annoyed."Well excuse me, you were the one who asked!" He said which made AJ sighed.

"Ok then, I'll just be back at the house if ya need me, Imma do my own exercises if ya know what I'm saying?" She said which made Knuckles get the point on what she was saying as he nodded. As she walked away Knuckles then blushed as he got the suggestive tone she said it that way. Though he ignored it as he went back to what he was doing before.

LATER

Sunset was now waking up from her sleep as her eyes were starting to open up as she still felt her arms tied to the chair and then needed to remind herself of what happened.

"Alright, let's recap." She said "I was about to do away with little miss high and mighty princess, when her blue boy friend and her lighter shade gal pal got in my way and used some unexpected team combo move that took me by surprise, and managed to tip the odds out of my favor, which of course landed me out in the middle of nowhere all banged up, and just by my rotten luck I managed to run into an army of killer attack bots, only to be saved by, you guessed it, the very people I'm fighting against who kicked my can earlier, Even with the Emerald power on my side?! And if that wasn't embarrassing enough they got me tied up and got me forced to be their little house guest!" Sunset scoffed "To tend to my injuries out of decency for my own welfare." Said Sunset out of mock spite. "Feh, they just want to keep me from what's rightfully mine, as if I need help from anyone, I've gotten along just fine by myself, I didn't need anyone then and I certainly don't need anyone now!... Though"

Sunset expression soften up as she couldn't help but think back to Sonic and how he saved her yesterday. She Suddenly had a flashback to the to when she thought she was a goner, when that huge round beheameth with a war hammer was looming over her and was about swing that hammer down on her. When to her surprise Sonic raced in and somehow managed to catch that thing with his bear hands. Her cheeks manage to heat up a bit as she recalled Sonic standing over her holding that massive hammer as if it was nothing but a simple weight rep, having a warm smile and winking at her (though she knew it was probably more wincing than winking he was doing, due to the strain of the heavy hammer).

Sunset looked down in sad acknowledgement. "I have to admit, if it weren't for…. Twilights….. blue friend, I would of been reduced to a pancake." As if she had difficulty acknowledging Sonic as Twilight's boyfriend. "And I have to admit, that…. what's his name, Sonic? Is pretty cute, even by my standards."

She then recalled as she was spying on them, they're date and how close they seem to be with one another. Her expression than shifted to a scornful one, and of heavy jealousy. "And isn't that just like little miss perfect princess, just another thing that just fell right into her lap, that she can rub right in my face!" Sunset bitterly thought. "She took my position as Celestia's prized pupil, She took my chance at power and royalty, and now she's got a strong and handsome knight in shining armor by her side that beckons to her every call! What does he even see in that mediocre dork, that's got him falling her around like a love sick puppy?! If Sonic was on my side I'd….."

That's when her eyes widened in a revaluation. She then donned a deviously wicked smirk. "Maybe I've gone about this the wrong way, maybe I do need an allie, and Princess Celestia always said I needed to make friends, and what better way to get a leg up on little miss perfect than taking away her little blue boy toy for myself. With Sonic by my side nothing would stand in my way. Congratulations Sonic, you just went from being on the top of my hit list, to being the only advocate worthy of ruling by my side." She Said to herself donning an evil toothy smile. As soon as she saw some of the girls waking up and she changed her facial expression to make sure they didn't see what she was planning.

Later the day. Everyone was in their own clothes and Pinkie was in the kitchen making breakfast for everybody. And Tails was still in the basement working on the program that would fix the mirror's connection to their world. Though Fluttershy insisted that he's come by and at least come by for breakfast and he did so with minimal effort of not denying to goes into the kitchen.

As he goes in Pinkie then notices Tails, he looked a bit tired from the look of his face. "Whoa Miles you don't look so good." She said as Tails looked to be falling asleep as his eyes were closing. Pinkie then had an idea for trying to wake him up, she goes and takes a glass of water and then splashes the water onto Tails as he then sputters from the water that was onto him.

"Gahh, what -the, I-PINKIE!" He yelled out as PInkie was smiling from that. "Sorry you were just falling asleep so much I had to splash you with water to get you to wake up silly!" SHe said as she was giggled from that. He then sighed as he was given a towel from Fluttershy as he then wipes himself with it.

"So, do what do ya want for breakfast Miles?" PInkie asks as he places the towel on the rack. "Well usually I'd make myself an omelet in the morning and-" He was talking as Pinkie places her hand on his mouth.

"No worries, I can make that lickity spilt, just sit back and I'll make it!" She then went off to the counter and then begins making breakfast for Tails, after a while she makes breakfast for everyone as she then pulls in the cart full of food as she then gives one plate to everyone, as she gets to Sonic a voice spoke up.

"C-Can I get some?" The voice said as they both look to see that voice came from Sunset. He first looks at Pinkie as he was wondered to her what they should do.

"You should give her that Sonic it's at least the good thing to do, nobody should be empty on breakfast!" Pinkie said to Sonic as he nodded and then takes the omelet to Sunset. She looks at the omelet and then to Sonic as she then smiles at him.

"My hands are tied so can you feed me it?" Sunset said in a sweet manner, Sonic had one of his eyes lidded as he wondered why she said it like that, though he didn't object to it since there looked like there was no other method for her to use. He raises one of the forks and grabs the piece of omelet and puts it towards Sunset's mouth, she then delicately bit into the omelet and smiled as she chewed.

As Sonic began to cut another piece of omelet, Sunset said. "By the way I never got to thank you for rescuing me from that giant killer robot." She said "Though it pains me to admit it, I was fairly impressed on how you handled yourself out there, do you do things like that often, I mean the way you fought out their, it was like this was your very own personal playground, even when you were fighting me?"

Sonic then replayed. "More than you know." He said in a strained sarcastic voice, he wasn't to keen on being with Sunset, ever since their last talk, and on how uncompromising she was, though he shouldn't of been so surprised since he's dealt with people like her before. "I've dealt with more than you can realize and then some, especially when it comes to people like you." He said as he was keen on letting her know that they weren't going to be very chummy with her current mindset.

"Oh really" she said with as much enthusiasm as she can muster. "You must tell me all about it, I'm sure a strapping hero like yourself has quite…." Sonic then cut her off. "Okay, what's your angle?" He said. Sunset then dropped the act and asked. "My angle?" She said with genuine surprise on her face. Sonic then donned a smug smile and said. "This isn't my first rodeo either, especially with girl like you, hell I even got a friend that specializes in using her charms on getting what she wants, and she puts on a much more convincing act though we're not exactly friends friends." He said telling her he wasn't buying into her sweet girl act. "I'll admit, your hot, hell even prettier than her I think, but I've been back stabbed by women before, and if you think I'm going to be dumb enough to buy into your act, especially after what you tried to do with one of my friends than you've got another thing coming." He said with as much resolve as possible. "Oh really huh... wow you sure get around?" She said with unexpected realization in her voice. He got up as he was about to leave with still much of the omelet unfinished. "Happens when you're the fastest thing alive, you get places a lot faster than most." He said with a smug demeanor.

"Wait!" She called out as he stops and turns arounds to face her. "Can you come back and feed me the rest of the omelet?" She asks in a sympathetic tone, giving the puppy eyes. He sighed as he then walks back to her and then gets the fork to her mouth with the chunk of the omelet. She chews the food as she dons a soften look that works to an expression of gratitude.

"Thank you Sonic." She said as she smiles at him. She then says in a convincing genuine manner. "Look. I know we got off on horrible start, and I don't blame you for not trusting me, but what can I do, look at me?" She gestured to herself. "I'm tied up, without magic, outnumbered by all your friends including my former mentor, and likely about face justice for my actions. What can I say, I'm smart enough to know when I'm beat." Looking down with regret on her face.

Sonic looked at her, not sure if he should be convinced that she's throwing in the towel. But this succeeded better than her earlier attempt.

"Look, it looks like you're having an epiphany or something, but why are you so dead set on proving yourself by using power, have you ever tried to be nice?" He said to her as she looked down to herself as she cried to herself. Sonic then looked a bit startled by her change and he then looked around in uncertainty.

He then bending down to her. "Hey. It's alright. I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I don't mean to sound bad or anything?" Sunset then looked up with shimmering orbs of sadness. "Sniff, R-Really y-y-you mean that after everything I did, you're willing to forgive me for what I did, just like that?" She said through straining tears. "Yeah, just as long as you're sincere about turning over new leaf, though I'm not the only one you have to convince though." She than donned heartwarming smile through her tears, and as Sonic gently pet her red and yellow locks and said "There we go, are we feeling better?" She replied "Yes, Sonic thanks for that, it's no wonder Twilight's taken a shine to you." She then reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sonic couldn't help but recoil a little in surprise with a bush on his cheeks, as he staggered away nearly tripping in the process. Once he was out of sight she then donned a not so sincere smile and said. "Huh, you know, I actually feel a little bad about doing this?" She said though that didn't deter her from her goals.

Meanwhile in Tails' lab

Tails was up and about pressing buttons on the computer as he gets the program running, with Celestia and Twilight looking over him.

"How's it going Miles?" She asks as he turns towards her alongside Twilight. "It's going fine Princess, I managed to remake the program which took me a whole night to do so."He said as he kept on typing on the keyboard.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Tails? I mean you're trying to mess with magic?" She asked as Tails sighs. "I know, but I'm trying to work with what I have here." He said as he clicked on the program on the computer as it showed on the screen to be attempting to connect to the mirror though as tried to connect an error sign was shown on the screen. Tails then frowned as he then hits the computer in frustration as Celestia and Twilight frowned at this.

"Damn it! I thought it would work this time!" He growled as Fluttershy pats his shoulder in a comforting way. "It's alright Miles." She said as Twilight came to him. "I….hate to say that I told you so but…." She was then interrupted by Tails as he raises his hand and then spoke up. "*Sigh* I know, you told me so but I thought I had it." He said as he sighed to himself.

"Because kid you're doing it wrong." A voice said. Everyone in the room looked around and saw that it was Sunset who was still tied up as Sonic was carrying her. Twilight then was in a stance but Celestia then placed a hand on her to stop her from attacking.

"Why did you bring her here Sonic?" She said in a calm voice though inside she's still feels a bit sad seeing her. "Well she kept insisting that I take her here since she said that Tails can't fix the mirror. No offence bro." He said to Tails.

"None taken, Sonic. But more importantly how would you know to fix the mirror?" He questioned her as she gave off a sneer. "Because kid I placed the spell on that mirror to link to this world, so I know how to get the link back." She said as he had a face of distrust alongside Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Now I know some of you don't trust me, but hear me out unless you have a better solution I'm your only hope out of this world." She said as Sonic heard this from her. There was a moment of silence as the entire room was filled with silence.

"Alright." Celestia spoke up as she made her way towards Sunset. "But ensure that you don't try anything treacherous." Celestia said as she put her hands together and her long horn glowed with a yellow radiance, as collar appeared with magical runes engraved on it. It then flew from Celestia's grasp and slipped itself around Sunset's neck. "Hey, what's this!" She cried as the color secured itself on her neck, with Sunset looking mortified.

"I'm not a fool Sunset" replied Celestia. "That color will dull your magical abilities, so as to ensure that you won't use it against us to great effect, and make you more manageable to deal with in the event that we need to secure you." Sunset than, looked begrudgedly at her former mentor for restricting her like this, then replied. If my magical abilities are dampened how do you expect me to assist you with portal if I'm reduced to weak parlor tricks?!" Sunset Spat.

"Again Sunset I'm no fool, you've proven to be devious and dangerous to be left unchecked, you can aid us by instructing us on how to restore the portal, we are more than capable of carrying out what needs to be done." Celestia said with a smile that had a hint of content and satisfaction, knowing she had outmaneuver her former apprentice. Sunset glared at her former teacher with discontent. Celestia then spoke. Those are my conditions to your release Sunset, either agree to them or go back to being restrained in your chair, either way the color stay on so we don't have the tedious task of reinforcing the restriction spell on you." Sunset than donned a wide eyed mouth open look of horror at this. Celestia then continued "And last time I checked no matter what your intentions are, if that portal closes you'll be stuck here with rest of us, which I'm sure is something you don't want, but if we are to remain here, I'd rather have you here with us then leave Equestria to your devices, without our attendance there." Celestia addressed.

Sunset looked away embittered at her ultimatum, she wasn't expecting that, but she had been out-maneuvered to try anything at least hasty in her escape. But ol Sun Butt was right. She didn't want to be stuck here, she wouldn't be able to carry out her plans of ruling Equestria if she was trapped here with them to keep her in check. So she had to buy herself a little time to work things back in her favor. She then put sly smile on her face and as turned to face her mentor and decided to comply. "Alright deal, besides it still beats being tied to that chair twenty-four seven." Sunset quipped.

"Alright, Sonic, untie her please." Sonic then proceeded to unbind her from her ropes. As Sonic was untieing her legs, Sunset couldn't help but smirk and say. "Why so quick to untie me Sonic, I thought a boy enjoyed seeing a girl in bondage?" Sonic looked up wide eyed and blushing from that comment, Sunset looked down at him and also said. "Don't tell me your taking the opportunity down there to look up my….." But before she could finish Sonic slid away with a yelp and a panicked look on his face. Sunset then bent down to finish untieing her legs, which he couldn't help but perceive it as Sunset putting on a little show for him, as she looked back at him with devious sexey smug smile on her face.

She then got up and looked straight at Celestia, Tails, Twilight and Fluttershy and said "Alright then…. Shall we begin?" She quipped again.

As Sunset starts talking to Tails about what to do on the mirror, Celestia then turns to Twilight as she notices her looking at her. "Twilight?" She asks her and she pays attention to her. "What is it?" Twilight wonders.

"Can I ask you to come over here so we can talk privately?" She asks Twilight as she nods and leaves the room for a less occupied one to have they're chat.

They found a guest room to use to have their private discussion. Twilight looked around a bit nervous wondering what her teacher had to say that needed to be talked to in private. Celestia then started. "So…...I see you've been busy here." She said as she smiles as Twilight blushes. "Y-Yeah, I've been with him for….awhile. Why do you ask?" She asked as Celestia then frowned as she looks down. "Twilight for the past month you've been gone, your mother, your father, your brother, Cadence, your friends, and me have been very concerned about your whereabouts." Celestia continued. "I am glad to see that your unharmed and found someone who's taken care of you since your absence." Y-Y-Yeah" Twilight Stammered as she looks away with a warm smile and a blush. She then says. "Sonic's been great to me, he's given me a place to stay, taught me the culture of his planet, told me his adventures, taken me places, having fun...dates, I've even been on his adventures and I've never been so stimulated in my life, and…!" That's when Celestia cut her off gently by raising her hand, though she knew she wasn't in trouble she somehow knew what Celestia had to say next wasn't going to great. "Twilight, though I'm glad that you've grown close to Sonic that your friendship skills have served you well to help you adapt to this unusual…. circumstance, and I'm glad it seems Sonic adores you back, which makes this painful for me, for what I'm about to say next." Twilight expression dropped as she now knew this was definitely not good what she was about to hear. Celestia continued. "As a princess of Equestria you have duties to said land, and we-"

"But what kind of princess? I know I'm a princess but I don't what am I princess of?" She said as there was a silence in the room.

"That's not the point right now, we both know you can't stay here on this world, despite your emotional attachments. Like I said before your family and friends have greatly missed you, especially your friends, not only do I fear they would fall apart without you, but the bond you share would greatly affect Equestria and leave it vulnerable to catastrophe if your absence continues."

Twilight looked down in sad acknowledgement as tears started to form in her eyes. She knew her mentor was right, that this day had to come when she had to return to her land and guide her people to prosperity. But still she couldn't help but wish that she and Sonic would be together a little more longer.

"Y-Y-Yes Princess, I understand." She said as Celestia then places her hand on her shoulder. "I know it pains me to burden you with this, but you need to understand, without you the other girls wouldn't have anybody to lead to and Equestria would be in danger without you leading the girls." She said as Twilight then nodded as she opened the door and Twilight goes out as Celestia takes one last look at her as she sighs.

"Be strong Twilight Sparkle." She muttered as she walked out of the room as well. Both then feeling discontent with their talk with each other.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright that's the end of the chapter folks!**

 **APW: Yep, but what's this TOG? Sunset wants to move in while Twilight has to move out…. Could this turn from the Lavender Magician to the Sunseting Sorceress?**

 **TOG: I dunno but this is getting so intense and all I do know is that it'll be shown more in the next chapter in the meantime be sure to fav and follow this story or review to ask what was your favorite part about this?**

 **APW: Yep hope we made things more interesting for you and hope you want what we have in store for you next but until then this is TOG and APW signing off hope to see you again?**


	36. Deception of Love

**Hey Guys what's up?**

 **Just for a forewarning I added POV's for some people in this story, I wanted to spice up the story and give others a little bit of screen time.**

 **That's about it and enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Deception of Love**

 _ **Applejack's POV**_

I was wondering why they were was much talking going on over in Tails' lab. I walked on ahead with Rainbow as she was wondering what was going on there.

"So, did you say that you heard something here?" She said as she was going on and I tried to focus on where those voices came from as ah nodded.

"Yeah ah heard something from here, and also why did Sonic took Sunset over there to the little feller's lab." I said as I came to the doors of the lab. Me and Dash then peered through the crack of the door as they didn't believe what we were seeing. We saw that Sunset was getting out from her restraints.I then saw she said somethin' tah Sonic about bondage and he freaked as he and and then she said somethin' about taking the opportunity for him to look up her…. but then he yelped like a shy hound dog puppy and slid far away from her with a wide stare and a blush on his face, though I didn't realize on how appropriate that hound phrase was when Sunset looked back at him with that devilish seductive look and ya didn't need to a scholar tah figure out what she was trying to do to Sonic. Then she said as she looked like she was gonna go and about to start participating, saying "Shall we begin?"

"W-What in tarnation?" I yelled to myself as Dash tried to cover my mouth and hold me back like one of the cattle I had to rustle to get in the barn after pasture. Then we ducked behind the door and saw that Twilight and Princess Celestia were going out and going somewhere, but as we tried to get back to position, Sunset turned around and saw the two looking through the door and she goes to greet them.

"Hello there, why were you two spying?" She said as I then got up close to her face. "Why are you flirting with blue boy and are being freed?" I said as Rainbow Dash went up and asked the same thing.

"Yeah why are you up?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Sunset with the fiercest glare I've seen from her. Then Tails came near us and then places both his arms from us and Sunset.

"Okay long story short, I had problems with trying to fix this thing, so Sunset volunteered to help us as we've taken some repercussions and Celestia sealed her magic so she doesn't try to run away." Tails said.

"Of course since it's my home and I know how I did it in the first place." She haughtily said as she then looked around and said "Okay since I can't do it, I need someone of great magical abilities to do it, I guess one of the princesses will do, hey where did they go?" Sunset said as looked around for either Celestia or Twilight but couldn't find them. Then that Tails feller than came up and said. "Celestia took Twilight for a private chat, so they may be gone a while, tell me why do you need them?" Sunset than ordinarily said "Because Twerp, I need a someone of great knowledge and magical ability to accomplish this and since I can't do it, I need one of the princesses to do it, I doubt that prissy white bimbo has the know how to do it?"

That's when I and Dash got our dander all furled up. "Now just wait a cotton pickin minute!" I said in force. "Rarity might be prissy pain in the petuitey, but she our pain in the petuitey and I don't take kindly to people insultin our friends in our faces!" "Yeah what she said!" Rainbow dash rebuked, but Sunset retaliated by looking at her nails in a mock arrogant fashion saying. "Wow hayseed, I was just stating the facts, I didn't think you and the Jock Strap here would get your undies in bunch about it, no matter how harsh it may seem?"

That's when I and Dash about lost it and was about to make that bacon haired bitch a color of black and Blue but that Sonic Feller got between us and said. "Hey let's chill for a sec." He said as he then addressed us. "Applejack was it?" He said as I nod my head in confirmation. "I appreciate what you two are doing you and Dash, but Sunset argued to help us and she's the only one who can get you home." He said as Sunset crossed her arms giving a smug superior smile to us, but Sonic then turned to her and said. "And Sunset?" He said in calm manner, in which she widened her eyes in surprise. "Please play nice with the others, remember, I'm not the only one you need to convince if you're serious about changing." Sunset then gathered herself by putting her hands together in a prayer like fashion and breathed in and out and messaged her own temple before sayin in a soften sincere manner. "You're right Sonic, I'm sorry you two?" I couldn't help but feel more suspicious about that, on how she so easily complied with him. Ah then walked through the door as Rainbow Dash then walked with me.

 _ **Regular POV**_

As AppleJack and Rainbow Dash made their way out of the room, Celestia then saw the two walking out of the room, she wondered what happened with all the yelling and the cursing was, but she decided to ignore it since there's been enough yelling as it is. She walked back to the lab and as she did Sunset was there.

"Ah, there you are! We need you for the portal." She said as she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the mirror which made Celestia confused as to what Sunset needed.

"Excuse me, what?" She asked as Sunset sighed as she needed to explain to her what she needed to do.

"Ok what I need you to do is I need YOU to use your magic for a spell on the mirror, and what it does is it stabilizes the portal's connection to this world to equestria." Sunset said to her as she was looking doubtful to what she was doing.

"How do I know this isn't a trap or something? She says as Sunset sighs again.

"Let me ask you this my fair ruler, what would I have to gain by trapping or killing you therefore jeopardizing our only means of getting home?" She says truthfully to Celestia. The sun princess then thought about what she said, she realizes that why would Sunset do that, since not only would that doom their chances but lose the trust of everyone here.

"Ok I understand, just come to me and say which spell is it to use?" Celestia asks as Sunset grins. "Alright then." She goes to her ear and whispered the incantation, Celestia then goes over to the mirror she starts chanting some form of language as she spoke it her horn started glowing as then the mirror starts glowing as well. She finished and then the mirror kept glowing only now it's center was swirling more intensely.

"Alright I think I did it." She said looking at the mirror, as did Tails as he was watched the whole thing and was surprised.

"Alright so what next?" He said wondering what the next step was.

"Well basically." Sunset began. "We just sent a surge through the portal, intensifying the connection there, it should buy us more time as I walk you through this and learn to translate it to your technology, though I wouldn't recommend you using it now, unless you want to look like some wacky abstract art or something like that." She explained. Sonic then cocked his head perplexed and asked. "Why's that, what did you do to the portal that would make it ill advised?" Sunset then turned to him and smiled. "Because, handsome, well let me put it in mundane terms, think of the portal as a cloths dryer that spins like a drill through another dimension. I increased the spin to keep the portal opened and the connection to our worlds intact, however cranked up to a faster setting it's unsafe to anything but small particle could get through unscathed." She said as she raised her finger nails up to the light to examine them. "Anything living would be….. flattened and smeared by the intense inertia of that trip through." She concluded.

"Jeez that's….not fun." He said as Sunset chuckles. "Well if you don't want to be hurt by that it's not." She said as she smiled. Celestia took noticed by that and then said something to break that. "So, let's begin trying to translate this into Tails' technology then."

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" She said as Sonic sighed but then thought to himself. "Where's Twilight, shouldn't she have been back by now?" He then exited the lab and began looking for her. He began looking in reasonable places in the house where she could be. As he was searching the second floor hall he called out. "Twilight, where are you?!"

As he called out, Twilight was laying on the bed crying a bit as she had her face down on the mattress. When she heard his voice calling out her name her head bolted up in an alarmed state, not because she was surprised but because she didn't want him to see her crying, and she didn't expect him to come and find her this soon. But she thought that this needed to be done sooner or later, and why not now so she can get this unpleasantness over with and not let the drama build up for both their benefits. She then wiped her eyes and said in a staggering voice. "I-I-I'm here Sonic, c-c-c-can you come in here th-there's s-s-s-something w-we need to discuss?"

Back at the lab Sunset was about to start working on the portal, when an urgency started to consume her being. She then realized she had been tied up since two days ago in the afternoon. And she realized one thing, she really had to go, real bad. She then began jogging in place and looking around urgently in every direction.

Celestia took notice of Sunset's strange behavior and took it upon herself to ask her former student. "Sunset? Is something the matter?" She then began sweat as held herself between her legs and said. "Y-Y-Yeah, uhhhh, hey kid!" She addressed Tail's as Tail's looked up at her in question. "Yeah, Sunset what is it?" She then said in a straining voice as she began to run in place more urgently. "Where's the bathroom here, I'm literally desperately praying thru the legs here?" She said as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes in strain.

Celestia then placed her open hand on her mouth in a surprised gesture when she realized her former student didn't get a proper restroom break since her capture and had to of needed to go real badly. She then immediately ran out of the room as Tails was about to say something to her. She ran through the hallway as she then spotted a different colored door that was different than the others she thought that might of been the bathroom. She tries opening the door though she sees that it's locked.

"OH COME ON!" She called out as she knocks at it as hard as she could though she's met with a voice. "It's occupied darling, use the one upstairs." She recognized the voice as Rarity, she growled as she had to walk upstairs to find the bathroom,

"What the hell could she be doing in there? Powdering her nose probably." She grumbled to herself as she then finds the same colored door like the last one and then goes in. After a while she manages to use the bathroom and as she begins washing her hands she hears voices coming from somewhere. "Wait where's that coming from?" She asked herself as she looked around and spotted a vent in the bathroom. She gets closer to hear who was speaking she recognized the voices as both Sonic and Twilight. She then got close and started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

 ** _Twilight's POV_**

I was recomposing myself as Sonic entered the room looking oblivious on that adorable face of his, not knowing the new's I was about to break on him, was he going to take it well I thought in dread? But I reassured myself that this was Sonic and had good faith in him that he would understand.

As he walked towards me he realized that I had been crying and he quickly came to my side. "Twilight, what's the matter, have you been crying?" He said with a concerned tone in his voice. I began to crack up a bit as his touching concern for my welfare began to get to me and hasten my efforts out of resolve for what I had to say to him.

"No I'm fine Sonic, I'm just trying to-" I jabbered on as I tried to come up with an excuse though I stopped myself as I took a breather, then I looked at him with a focused glare though I wasn't angry with him.

"Sonic, we need to talk about our relationship." I said as he looked confused about it. "Our relationship?" He said not knowing the revelation that I was about to bring to him.

"Yes, it's just….." I stopped not wanting to go on though I had to press on for the sake of my own world. "You do know that we come from different worlds right?" I said trying to bring the pain as slowly as possible. He then had a displeased look on his face as I said that. "Y-Yeah? What about it?" He wondered as I breathed a sigh.

"I don't think think this is going to work out between us, I mean I'm a princess from another world and I have obligations there I can't afford to turn away from, even if I wanted to." I said with as much steadiness and understanding as I could with my resolve. I then said. "And you're a hero of your world where people rely on you to defend them from people like Eggman and the sort so you can't just leave that behind to be with me? And you have friends here too as well as family you don't want to leave behind as well as I have on my world." I turned away as I said that, unknowingly to me Sonic had a slight cringe on his face when I mentioned family.

"W-W-Well, I'm sure there are ways we could come and see each other, I mean…." As his composure started to slowly wane from what I was getting at, But I cut him off by raising my hand gently and said. "Sonic, it was by a fluke I came here, to this dimension in the first place I don't think It's that easy we can see each other from our respected world's at our leisure, plus even if we did somehow, bad elements from your world as well as mine can come through and start wreaking havoc on one another." I said as I then see him with his face turned down.

"I understand Twi, if this is what you want." He said as he then came close to me and started to hug me, I then hug him back as I start to cry in his shoulders as he pats my back. I let go of him as I then open the window and sighed.

"I need to collect my thoughts." I said to Sonic as I jump out of the window and took off as I didn't look back at Sonic.

 ** _Sunset's POV_**

I heard that girl cry and I just smile as I realize this was my chance, to get Sonic onto my side and into my arms. I immediately got out of the bathroom and I then started to lean on one of the walls and closed my eyes in order to make myself look inconspicuous. As I waited for a few minutes as I then hear footsteps across the halls, I look to see Sonic walking while he had his head down and had his hands in his pockets. I gave this a shot since this might be a gamble for me.

"Hey there!" I said trying to sound cheerful as he looked over to me with confusion. "Hey Sunse-" He then did a double take as he realizes that I was right here.

"Wait I thought you were helping Tails back in the lab?" He remarked in which I corrected him as to why I was here. "It's because I needed to take a bathroom break since you guys tied me to a chair yesterday I didn't get a chance to take one." I said to him.

"Well why didn't you say anything beforehand I would of untied you before.?" He asked where I looked surprised as to why would he even do that but I decided ignore that.

"Never mind I want to know why do you look so down?" I asked pretending to be concerned about him, as he looked uncertain about confessing about what was ailing him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I…..don't really…...want to talk about it." He said as he tried to walk off though I needed him to stay so I grabbed his arm gently. "Come on I'm all ears." I said sounding as gently concerned as I could. He looked a little weirded out as I needed to step up my game, though what I proceeded to do was a gamble to me though I thought he was going to concede in talking. I immediately then shoved Sonic into a room that there was a sofa and a widescreen thing on a desk. Though doing that said action, caused us to enter the room not as gracefully as I would've liked, as we lost our balance and fell on the floor with Sonic somehow falling right on top of me, I lost composure for moment as my cheeks burned red with a startled look on my face with the position we were in. Though I would of preferred being on top in a situation like this; I guess it must be my dominating personality talking.

Sonic got off of me as he looked a bit upset from my tackle. "What the hell Sunset!" He said wanting an answer from me and I tried to come up with an answer. " Hmm, sorry about that, but I thought you needed someone to talk to and since you were open to me I thought I'd just….returned the favor." I said to him as I looked away and tried to look shy for some reason, though I don't know why I was like that.

"Well…." Sonic looked at me and then it seemed to be that he's maybe feeling a bit of empathy for me though I was feeling a bit warm inside.

"Please let me hear from you." I said wanting to know

"Well if you wanted to know….. Me and Twilight just broke up and….. well" that's when I started to see that Sonic was getting distraught. For some reason, though this was going the way I wanted, I felt very sorry for him. Though Twilight wasn't by far my favorite person in the world seeing him take it like this somehow struck home to me. Sonic then continued. "As you might know, Twilight has obligations back in Equestria and I can't just leave Mobius vulnerable without my protection so… we can't be together anymore!" He said as he started break down though while keeping himself intact. He then continued. "You know it's funny we both knew this day was coming, and yet we were completely caught unaware by it nonetheless? Though I guess I should thank you for that?" He said in a warm yet depressed smile and added as he chuckled a bit in his own expense. "Ya know, that's funny too once you think about it, you came here to usurp Twilight from her throne so you could rule Equestria and because of you, the others were able to find Twilight so she can go home where she belongs with her friends and… Family." His orbs began to shimmer more violently as he desperately tried to recompose himself and not succeeding very well. Though this definitely got me genuinely invested in his welfare.

"What do you mean by that? I asked the question to him, he closed his eyes as he breathed in and then exhaled. I then gently brought my hand up to his cheek to give him some reassurance, he went on talking.

"Well you see it's just…..I don't really have a family, I'm an orphan." He said to me as I gasped a little at this revelation.

"R-Really? You?" I said looking at him with a worried look there as Sonic just dropped that on me, I couldn't even keep my facade as I started to have my own heart strings pulled at that information laid out on me.

"Yep, I never really knew my family at the time as they either died or just didn't want me. I grew up alone somewhere." He said with sadness in his voice as I wanted to say something to him.

"Hey Sonic?" I said wanting to tell him as he looks at me with his sad face. "If it makes you feel better I…" I said trying to get the words out myself though I had a hard time saying it as I cleared my throat. "...I didn't grow up with a family either." I said with as much emotion as he had, he then looks at me with worry as well.

"Really, is that why you desire power and royalty, so you can get the attention and admiration of others that you never got as a kid?" That really hit me right in my allegedly black heart, I never really thought of it like that? Could it be that the recognition I sought was just to fill a void a that I never had before growing up? I then clutched my heart and started with my own water works. I never expected we'd share something in common, that my efforts to seduce him would reach a deeper meaning than I originally intended. That's when he came over and embraced me in a hug so warm and touching that I fell into a deeper decline of bitter sweet feelings and bawled my heart out more than I intended to. He then gave me a reassuring rub on the back. It was then I knew that this wasn't just a tactical facade, this was fate that brought us together, Someone just like me who had potential and power, but someone just as alone as I was, who needed a purpose in life and someone to follow him on that path.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I was hugging her deeply as I could, since I was feeling down right now though as I was doing this we suddenly hear a landing noise coming from outside, I separate from her as I then walk to the open window and look all over the surroundings of the house as I then see an object coming towards the house, as Sunset was walking towards me.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" She asked me. "Nothing I'll take care of this. You stay here." I said as I opened the window and jumped out with style as I curled into my spin dash form and bopped the thing heading towards Tails' house. The object landed on the ground as it was clear on what that thing was, it was my robot rival, Metal Sonic! I landed safely onto the ground as then I see everybody getting out of the house while I then face off with Metal.

"Hey Metal, what are you doing here?" I said looking straight dead at him. He then responded by saying. **"I'm here to eliminate you, what else would you think I'm here for? With the creator absences as you might of guessed the others have no directive to follow so they wander around aimlessly, at least those who don't possess an A.I. Like I do, in which my directive still remains clear, and without the creator Eggman to hold me back, I will terminate you, and prove once and for all I'm the better Sonic!"** He said. I smirked and then took a stance.

"Really? Eggman was the one to hold you back? You couldn't of just came at me at any time?" I asked mockingly. "And here I thought you were giving it your all when Eggman had you on a leash?" I finished as I then heard his turbines roaring as I managed to dodge his punch as I flipped out of his direct path.

"Alright then let's dance!" I said as I then ran straight at him as he did the same. We both crashed into each other as we both then separated, he attempts to slash at me with his claws though I manage to dodge out of the way from his attack. He then charges back towards me and I had to run towards a field and as he got close to me Metal charged right at me tackling me from the front as he hits me in the face. As he was about to lay another attack at me another figure kicked him away.

I looked and see it was Skittles who looked excited as she posed. "Hey Sonic! Ya need a little help?" She yelled out to me.

"Heh, thanks for that, but I'm pretty sure I can handle this myself." I said confidently but then Metal get back from her attack as he tries to ram at her though she gets saved by Applejack who kicks him straight in the face and is knocked away to the ground. "I'm pretty sure you do sugar hog." She said with her cowboy accent.

Metal staggered to get up and upon inspecting the right side of his face with his right metallic arm, he realized that his right jaw had been dented by Applejack's kick. He then got up and analyzed the new beings in front of him with his retinal scanners. He then said. **"Who are you life-forms, my bio-scanners have no record of your kind to ever exist on Mobius?"** He then rotated his head towards Sonic and said. **"My sensors also picked up an energy anomaly within the residential structure of the Two Tailed child you refer to as Tails, Could these life-forms have something to do with the energy anomaly?"** He said apparently wanting to know what that is. **"Makes no difference, when I'm finished with you, I'll further investigate the anomaly! As for you two, I care not what your relationship is with my organic counterpart, get in my way of my eradicating the one called Sonic and I will do the same to you two!"**

Dash then stepped up and turned to Sonic and said. "Hey Sonic, What is this….. thing and what it's beef with you?" She asked as she gestured her thumb toward Metal Sonic to get clarification.

I then responded to her query by saying. "That's Metal Sonic, he's basically a robotic version of me, that's built for the sole purpose of destroying me by my good friend Dr. Eggman, though he has yet to succeed in that considering I've sent him to the scrap heap every time we've tangoed." I said as I raised my hands as to signal them to stay back and said. "I appreciate the help girls but, this is Metal Sonic, he's as cold and ruthless as they come and he's created to perform on my level. You girls would just be in the way and get really hurt or worse while doing it, So just sit back and watch while I kick his can in the recycling bin!" I said as I gave the girls my trademark smirk and a thumbs up to them.

Metal Sonic then charged his engine on his back as he then came right at me. I lowered my body to try and dodge his incoming attack from He grazes my face as he scratches my cheek as a speck of blood drips out. I then reeved up my spin dash and charged right from him I almost had a clear shot at him though he probably saw me coming as he activated his black shield and I ran head first into that and fell headfirst onto the ground. I heard footsteps as I then felt myself getting pulled out from the ground as I was looking at Metal Sonic upside down.

 **"Did you forget about my Black Shield Matrix before you attacked me? I guess not, when are YOU going to try and take me serious?"** He criticized, I gritted my teeth as I tilted my body and then I got a punch on his face as he staggered from that then letting my leg go and I landed on both of them breathing heavily as I felt the blood going down my head. He got back up and then said. "I also have to stop underestimating you it seems?!" I then rubbed my nose and said "Eh, we all have our flaws, though I just had my concentration broke when the girls stopped by, so are you ready to really cut loose Metal?" I said as I turned as serious as I was going to get as Metal concurred by saying. **"Indeed, enough words, let's finish this!"** As he revved up his turbine again as I rolled my legs out in a figure eight and we both charged at each other.

As Metal was about to collide with me I did a Somersault flip over him and landed behind, but just I landed and was about to charged in with a punch he turned quickly countering my right jab with a block of his own right arm. We were then in a flurry of blocking and exchanging blows with one another so fast you could barely see with the normal eye. He got me off guard and went in for a cross slash and I barely leaped out of the way as he shredded my shirt, practically ripping it from my body.

Once he looked in what seemed to be disappointment (though hard to tell since he only wears that on expression on his face, that grim monotone look on his face) as that was the only thing caught in his claws as he quickly discarded it. I then sarcastically whined saying. "Aaahhh that was my favorite shirt, not cool dude." He then fiercely turned to me and said. **"Your shirt will be the least of your worries, when my titanium claws get a hold of your flesh!"** He roared. I then quipped saying. "Alright, come and get your side of prime steak if you're hard enough." I said as I got in a fighting pose that would look badass on any movie screen and then like said action hero stuck my right arm out turned my wrist and gestured him over by flexing my index and middle finger for him to come and get me.

He then sped after me, as I did my infamous running backwards trick at just as blinding speed as he, that trick always get's on my opponent's nerves for some reason. He then said as he was slowly gaining up on me, he said. **"You and your cocky little stunts, so what if you have your eyes on me, I was built to match your speed move per move, you think that cute stunt of yours will save you?"** He said as he moved in with a slash of his right claw. But to his astonishment as it looked like the claw was about to make contact, I faded out of sight swiping nothing but the air in which I once stood.

He dramatically swung his head around left and right while flying at great speed. I then appeared to his right and kicked him in the side sending tumbling at great speed as he rebounded off the ground a few times before coming to a stop as a rut of upturned earth lied right where he came to a stop.

I then strutted over and leaning my right ear with my hand cupped to it and said. "Huh, what was that, what were you saying about matching my… woooooohaaaa" I barely dodge out of the way of a large yellow beam that came blasting out of the crater that Metal laid in. I evaded it by diving forward and recovering by a forward flip, as Metal instantly got up and fired his chest mounted laser on his turbine chest and it hit me on my waist, it scorched some of my skin as I fell to the ground. "AGGGGH, damn that hurts!" I thought to myself as I felt my skin fizzle from the afterburn.

I then barely get up though I then heard a sound coming towards me as I looked and then I was met with an orange energy field and sees Metal Sonic inside there. "Oh Shi-" That was the last thing I said as I felt the front of my body getting torn apart from the inside as I felt pain everywhere as I was dragged. It finished as he then grabbed me from the neck and slamed my back to Tails' house. I felt it tighten as he was now choking me, though thankfully it didn't last long as a yellow beam was fired right behind Metal Sonic's head as it knocked him down along with me. I looked up as I see Celestia there with her hand extended meaning she was the one who fired that beam.

I looked over at Metal as as he was straining to get up, his entire body was filled with static and steam everywhere. **"G-God damn it, I used up too much of my internal energy from that attack and that beam also damaged my head. Scanning… Probability of winning 25% because of new opponent."** He said as stood up. **"Tactical move. Is to retreat for now."** He then looked at me with his piercing red eyes. **"You better be thankful that I'm now retreating since I do not have enough power to take on you, or your companions. Farewell."** He said as his engines roared as he flew off somewhere.

I gasped as I was trying to get up from that beat down I got from ol' Metal though I felt like I was about to faint. I rigidly look over where Celestia was and just as she was about to rush to my side I see Sunset skidding out the door next to her sprinting over to me with an extremely worried look on her face, though it was hard to make out since vision was getting blurry and before she could make it to my side, my vision went completely black.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: And that's the chapter, damn so much has happened, Sunset getting feelings? Metal Sonic beating the snot out of Sonic? Man that was a beefy chapter but I think it was worth it.**

 **APW: Yeah I couldn't agree with you more, but aaaaahhhhhhh did you really have to be so brutal on Sonic, I actually winced at a few parts while you were writing it? Oh well, it's never easy being a superhero?!**

 **TOG: Nope, though I wonder that you people are thinking 'Will Sonic and Twilight be together?' Though you'll have to see that later in the story.**

 **APW: That's right TOG, you'll just have to wait for the next exciting installment of this nail biting novel to find out?!**

 **TOG: Yep, so be sure to fav, and follow this story to keep up with the updates, as well as review it and ask what did you think of this or the other chapters. But until then, this is TOG, and APW and we'll see you guys in the the next chapter.**

 **Both: BYE!**


	37. An Entangled Web of Romance

**_Chapter 37:_** ** _An Entangled Web of Romance_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

As Sonic loses conscious, everyone was now in shock of this, they gather around and Pinkie stepped in wearing a white coat.

"Stand back everyone, I'll check his pulse!" She spoke out as Tails and Knuckles looked confused by this. She goes near Sonic and grabs his hand, she grips it firmly as she tries to feel a pulse, she then places her other hand onto his neck as she looks at him.

"Mhm, alright….." She got up from the ground and then walked back to everyone as they wanted an answer. "Well?" Applejack asked her.

"Welp, he's alright, he's breathing of course but I think those burns wounds need some tending though." She said as she looked worried from this and takes her coat off which she was still dressed in her normal clothes. Sunset then walked over and tries to walk over to him and tries to pick him up though as she did so Princess Celestia suddenly came towards Sonic via teleporting. Though as she picks him up, she looks over and noticed Sunset looking worried.

"Uh that's weird, I never saw Sunset like that before, she's usually never this concerned about somebody." She thought to herself as she then walks towards the rest. "Please get him some ice pronto!" The celestial princess said as everyone nodded as they all go in. While they did that Sunset was standing there as she was left thinking to herself.

 _"How did he do all that and still managed to survive that?"_ She thought as she then remembered to go in with everybody else.

 ** _Sonic's POV_**

I start to wake up a little as my eyes open up and look over to sees everyone looking me, I still felt a wound on my chest and an aching feel all over my body, though I struggled a bit but I managed to sit up. "Oh hey guys what's up?" I said getting my words out.

"What's up?" I heard Skittles saying to me."You just got your butt kicked by Metal with those things he pulled off!" She said sounding amazed by that battle I had with Metal Sonic. "Yep that was a big slobberknocker if I ever saw one, that beam thing was something I didn't expect though." Applejack said tipping her hat. Then I see Rarity looking over me with some worry

"My goodness Sonic, that fight was one hectic one, I never thought you would have some sort of mechanized doppelganger, or at the very least seen you fight like that!" She said, sounding amazed.

"Yeah that fight was….pretty cool." Fluttershy softly spoke out as best she could as she looked like she tried to nurse me though she was looking worried. Though then I then saw Sunset looking at me as she walks towards me.

"I will admit I have never seen anything like it Sonic. Though it was pretty hard on you. Are you going to be ok?" She asked me. I then closed his eyes for two seconds thinking back to the fight. I then reopened them, gave a smirk and winked. "Totally. To be honest that was one of the best fights I have ever had with Metal. He really caught me off guard, but I'll get him next time." I said. The others just smiled at me as well as Celestia.

 ** _Twilight's POV_**

I kept flying through the air as I float right back the ground as I was near the house. I still had my head on thoughts as I felt the weight of my predicament. I tried to take a flight over the skies to clear over my head from me just breaking up with him, Sonic. I knew what I did was not my best move but I knew this right decision since I would be going back to Equestria and do my duties as a princess, that is if I knew what I was princess of.

"Wait!" I said as I just had an idea go into my head, if the mirror can still work I can still visit Sonic again! I walked quickly to the house though as I got there, as I was backing through to one of the windows and saw something that literally made my heart sank. I saw that Sonic looking all injured.

 _"Wait how is he injured? Why didn't I feel it?"_ I placed my hand onto my chest as I wondered if that bond still was there. Though I then saw Sunset was near him, touching his face and his body. as I started to go back into my own pit of sadness as I walk away felt the sadness in me though then I feel something else.

"What is this feeling? It's not sadness is this aggression?" I thought to myself as I kept thinking that maybe Sonic may have moved on from me. And then I started to fly away from the house as I needed to take this newfound anger out on something.

I then look over the landscape and then charged up my hand with magic and then fired there as rocks all fly over and some small ones hit my face. I kept doing this as I launch beams of magic that were until I felt fatigued and flew back.

 _ **Sunset's POV**_

"How was it that you were able to do any of that! like how were you able withstand that much concentrated energy from Metal?" I said wanting to know from him. He laughed a little though then held his waist as he hissed in pain.

"Heheh, that's easy I….ERRRHRGGH." He yelled out in pain as he had his hand on his chest. Everyone was shocked from his yell.

"Oh my gosh the wound, it must be more serious than we thought!" Fluttershy said pointing out the obvious. I looked at him as the teen with blonde hair came running into the room as he was looking over Sonic.

"What's wrong with him?" I grabbed him by the collar as I wanted to know. But he simply frowned at me and shook off my hands, "Why are you worried, huh?" He asked me as his voice sounded angrily, "He'll be fine, if you are SO worried, but if I was in your place I'd never grabbed the collar of the people. You'd better cool down and never do that again if you don't want to be tied!" He said to me as I heard his tone. I was angry, but also surprised by his behavior. He didn't scare me when I grabbed him, and was ready to stand on himself, and for his friend. I wanted to say a couple of words to him, but I didn't want to have more of the problems. I then sighed and lowered my head down, by trying to avoid of meeting with his eyes. I guess, I better be careful with that blonde guy.

"He's going to be alright his metabolism should let him heal him faster and more proficiently than most other people." Tails said again, as he looks at Sonic more closely and then back to me. I felt he took a hold of my shoulder, and looked into his eyes again, though I saw he was still frowning at me, "Though he might still need some medical treatment to help make the process go a little more better." He said as we both took a look at his wound, it looked like a nasty burn but then suddenly I had something come to me as I go to Tails.

"Wait I have something I can do that can maybe heal him!" I said as the rainbow haired girl came near me and looked suspicious.

"Oh really? Why would you want to help him heal?" She said as I tried to ignore her as focus on what I was talking about, "Yes, really it's a special ointment I know of that I can whip up in a giffy!" I said as then the one in the hat came up with the same suspicious look like Dash. "How do we know you'll just use it to poison him huh?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips in her serious tone, "Yeah. Good point, Dash." Tails agreed with her as he crossed his arms. They're still don't trust me. They were thinking I was about to do harm to him, while before maybe I would've done it, but now for some reason I didn't want to. Oh, who am I kidding. After what I've done, even if I say that I changed my mind, the will never believe me. Though, I thought that I need to try.

"No I can assure you I won't poison him. I just need a little time to prepare it." I then looks at my side and towards the pink haired girl whose name I don't remember… unfortunately, "You the pink haired one… what's your name was… since you know more about health treatment you come with me." I said wanting her to come with me, she looked a bit frightened. Though, soon the blonde boy gave me a glare as he stood on her side, and took out his… metal tube like thing… what this thing was?

"What do you want from her?" He asked me in a threatening manner, and his intentions sounded really serious. I realized that he's not going to give up with this and formed a sad look on her face, "Look… ummm… Miles…" I remembered his name, "I am not going to harm her, I swear. I just need her help in healing his wounds." I said as I tried to sound calm, but it didn't work again.

"Oh, right." The rainbow haired girl said with a frown, as she stood next to the pink haired one and placed her left arm around her shoulders, "Like you're not gonna harm her like you did with Sonic beforehand? No way I ain't letting you go near too." She said looking confident with herself, she seemed really defensive to this girl alongside the blonde haired boy.

"H-H-How will I know if you're not going to hurt me?" The pink haired girl said so quietly, though after that one thing happened that I haven't expected to see. Celestia came close to the two, and looked into their eyes with only one look, what prompted them both to look at her in question. They then looked at each other and then at Fluttershy, as if they questioned about her decision. The rainbow haired individual then released her and spoke, "Fluttershy, if you think something will go wrong, scream." She said, "Yeah, and we will come to help you." The blonde boy joined her words. The pink one then looked at Celestia as if she was still scared, but then I saw how Celestia was saying something to her that I couldn't hear her and when she walked away, this girl then came near me. "O-Ok let's do this." She said looking more comfortable. I was surprised by this, because just a moment ago she was scared. When I looked at Celestia I saw her looking at me back with somehow warning look on her face. I know this look since my childhood, and I knew that she warned me in that way. I decided just to give her a nod and then I and the pink haired girl went to the kitchen with me to try and make the medicine for Sonic.

 ** _Tia's POV_**

I came close to Fluttershy and then I talked with her. "It's ok Fluttershy, it seems like she does want to help Sonic, and don't worry I placed a spell on her so she doesn't use magic. And if she me and all of your friends are here in case she get's out of control alright?" I said to her, she looked at me and she nods as she understood what I said. She then walked over to Sunset as they both go to the kitchen. I then faced against Sonic, though was surprised me the most, was his figure no longer unconscious and looking at me with serious intent.

"Is it true?" He said to me as everyone looked confused of what he said. "True about what?" I asked wondering what he wanted to ask of me. "Before then she told me that she used to be an orphan is that true?" He wondered as I looked in confusion of what he said to me.

"What? No, she came from a family. Why do you ask?" I said to him as he then had a disappointed expression. "She said she was an orphan when I talked with her." I heard him as I then became shocked from what I've heard.

"Sonic?" Tails asked him, "Do you really believe in her words?", Sonic sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he felt guilty for believing her, "At first… yes…" He said as he sounded weak and tired. Though, soon I turned sad, and looked toward the kitchen. I felt some guilt for Sunset's choice of way as well, and thought maybe there's the way of fixing my mistakes.

"Sonic…" I spoke, "I don't know if it was her birth family. She looked pretty sad when they arrived to my school. I never asked her why, but now I see that I should ask… And to add to that I feel like I might of lead her to this dark path, and there are just days where I just want to go back and then teach her better than how I did it before." I said to myself as I then walked away from everybody as they looked off from that information that I just said.

 _ **Sunset's POV**_

I walked into the kitchen with Fluttershy with me as I cleared my thoughts and focused on making the ointment for Sonic. I went and found the nearest paper and pencil I can find and wrote down what I needed to make the ointment and then gave it to Fluttershy.

"Okay heres part of the list of ingredients I need to make them, try and find them as soon as you can alright?" I said to her as she nodded. "Yes Sunset. I do know a bit of first aid, since I help animals in my cottage back in Equestria." She said as I looked surprise from what she said. "Uh, alright just…..get to finding those ingredients alright?" I said as she nodded. She then went off to one side of the kitchen looked around the kitchen for her side of the ingredients. I looked over the cabinets and looked over what I needed. I found some of it as I got it out as I started to think of what was happening.

 _"Alright I just need to make this so I can heal Sonic and put this on his glorious body...WAIT WHAT STOP THAT SUNSET! YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON THE MISSION, DON'T FALL FOR HIM!"_ I said as I got all the things together as I sighed a little as I kept thinking to myself.

 _"Alright maybe I went a little too close with Sonic beforehand, but I need to keep this on?"_ I thought to myself as I looked and sees Fluttershy come in with the ingredients. "Alright so I have the things for you to make the ointment." She said looking shy as was her name. I grabbed the ingredients and then I got ready to mix them as I did so I heard something from her.

"So why are you making this for Sonic?" She asked me as I felt worried that how she questioned me. "What do you mean?" I asked her trying to not sound like I'm faking it.

"Well I wondered why are you now caring about him and only him?" She asked me, oh crap she's onto me, I need to act natural and not screw this up.

"Well it's just I'm trying to be a good person, as I can't just leave someone like that. Wouldn't you do the same?" I said hoping that she would believe me, she looked natural as she talked. "Yes I would but because he's Twilight's friend so that's mean he's my friend too." She said with a smile on her face. I stirred the things together until I see and it looked to be the ointment I needed to make.

"Alright it done, let's give it to Sonic." I said as she nodded. I walked right through the door with her looking, I then saw the others looking at me and also Celestia looked at me weirdly as I trotted, I see the pink haired girls get to her two friends as she sighed. As I go towards Sonic as he was looking a bit disappointed.

"So here's the ointment to put on your skin so you can heal your body." I said as Sonic then took the bowl of ointment and then placed the pot at the he took his hand and placed it on the stuff and smeared it on his chest.

"Ok I'm…...gonna go back to the lab." I said as I felt a bit uneasy as everyone was staring at me and once I got away from everyone's look, I leaned over the wall, and sighed deeply. But then an uneasy feeling went away. As I walked through the hallway I spotted something shining in one of the of the small box.

"Huh that's weird I can sense an energy from there. I need to check it out." I went up to the shelf and reached for the box. I opened it and there what seemed to be the yellow chaos emerald, though it looks more darker than the other one, but I still felt some power come from it, I took it into my dress as I hoped that nobody was looking at me. Though I then looked at it again as I was now thinking.

"Should I do this, I mean I cared about Sonic but was that just a means to an end or am I actually getting feeling for him?" I thought as I was walking and then walked over to the lab to see if that boy is done or not so that I can pick up his pace.

 ** _Shadow's POV_**

I was skating along the grass as I felt something over at the direction over yonder. I then see that it was Tails' house was coming into my direction. I sighed as I knew for a fact that those two were involved with this, it would be either that or something extraterrestrial either way it would make my day a lot more interesting since today's my day off and Rouge is out doing something. I got to his door and knocked on the door and then waited for someone to answer it. I heard a few footsteps coming to the doorsteps as I then see the door open up and then see that Tails was there looking worried to himself though his tone changed as he sees me.

"Oh hey Shadow!" He said as I gave out a smile to him as best I could.

"Hello Tails how are you today? Have you seen anything…..weird lately?" I asked him though he then had a weird look on his face.

"Uhh define weird because that happens to us on a daily basis." He said in a deadpan expression, a chuckled a bit from his criticism. "Yeah good point there, but I mean like anyone in here that has weird energy readings?" I ask to him as he looked around inside the house and then back up again. "Well, I think so it's a long story. You want in on this?" He asked me. I wondered to myself if I would wanted to be in one of the faker's schemes, though now that I think about it I literally have nothing better to do, and GUN needs a report on this so might as well go on.

"Sure I'm in, I have nothing else better to do anyway." I said to him, though then suddenly something pink jumped right in front of me as I was a bit surprised from that. "HELLO THERE!" She shouted as she then got really close to me as I felt a bit uncomfortable from that. I felt an some form an animosity from her, though I had to be polite.

"Um..hello there miss?" I ask as politely as I could. Later did I know that I immediately regret that action.

"HI I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" She said it in the most cheery way possible and it made me cringe in disgust as the smile on her face was so…...eh. I got up from the floor and the patted my uniform from the dirt that was on there and looked at her. "The name's Shadow, and I wanted to ask why you pounced on me?" I asked as I placed my hands over my chest.

'Hehehe, because silly I love meeting new people!" She said to me as she then looked at me and then looked like she noticed something odd on me. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked her as she got up closely to my face.

"Where's your smile?" She asked me as I then had a look of bewilderment on my face from the weirdness of the question she just asked me. "I don't smile, Miss Pie." I told her as I then walked right into the Tails' house as I didn't paid attention to her though I swear I saw her zoom past me and then into somewhere else inside Tails' house and as I then sat down to the sofa in the living room I saw more guests here. There were all girls, one with rainbow hair and tail, with wings behind her back and another with a stetson hat and boots, alright now I really need Tails to explain this situation. He came in and then sat over the table.

"Alright, explain everything." I asked him as he sighed.

"Ok then, it all started when Sonic and Twilight were out on a break…"

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sunset was walking through the hallways as she was deep in thought. She held the emerald tight in her hands and near her chest. She stops near Tails' lab and then now was in deep thoughts.

"S-Should I do this, I mean if I go onto the lab and the mirror, I'll go back on this path of revenge, but I can go back and care for Sonic b-b-b-but why should I? It's not like I love him or anything. Well I should care for him as maybe I should-" As she was thinking this she then spots Twilight who looked like she was tired from something as she heads towards her Sunset hides the dim colored emerald in her pocket to make sure Twilight didn't see it. She went right at her and grabs Sunset by the collar and then slam her to a wall.

"What have you done to Sonic?" She said with her voice growling as Sunset was trying to get out of her grip. She remembers why she did what she did for Sonic and she breathes in and then out as she then speaks up. "I didn't do anything to Sonic, if anything he's moved on from you." She said as Twilight then growled again as she looked sad from this and then angered.

"H-H-How did you know that?!" She yelled out as she wanted to know how she knew that. "Simple, he told me." She said casually but Twilight looked indifferent from what she

"LIAR! WHY DID HE TELL YOU? AND WHY WAS HE NEAR YOU?" She yelled out as she wanted an answer from her. "Well I was worried about what happened to him, didn't you see he was attacked and injured?" She said as Twilight remembered that Sonic was on the couch and then she looked in distressed that she didn't see that. "Yeah seems that you and Sonic aren't that connected at all then if you didn't seem to care about his well being." She said as she looked to be berating her and she starts to feel a bit disheveled but then she was then thinking of what she said and then had a realization.

 _"Wait why would she be caring about Sonic? From what Princess Celestia told me she never cares about anybody but herself!"_ She thought as she then looks back at her and goes to retort her.

"HEY! Why are you caring about Sonic so much all of a sudden?" She says calling her out. Sunset then looked surprised at what she said. She then thought of something in order to make Twilight believe her. "Well I said before I wanted to make sure he was alright, wouldn't you do that if somebody else was injured?" She said as trying to sound as honest as she possibly can.

"True, I would but you were getting so close with him are you trying to do something to him?" She said contesting to what she said and questioning her motives.

"Well I…...well um well." She tried to answer but failed to do so she tried to walk away from Twilight as she didn't want to start a fight with Twilight as it might blow her cover. Though Twilight wasn't going to let her get away and wanted an answer from her.

"Hey come here and answer me!" She yelled out though Sunset looked back at her and then at her wings and then felt triggered and started feeling anger reach her head as she curled her fist as she was stopped by Twilight's magic and then placed back down.

"Now tell me what were you trying to do to him?" She asks again, then suddenly she saw a bit of glowing on Sunset's hand as she wielded what looks to be a chaos emerald. Before she could say where she got that, she suddenly was thrown to to one of the walls of the hallways and then fell down in unconscious.

"Alright then, it looks like I've chosen." Sunset said as she looks over at the unconscious bookworm girl. She grabs her and then goes over to a closet and then stuffs her in there and close it. Sunset then goes over to the lab and then goes in and sees that Tails wasn't in there.

"Alright let's see, he's almost got it done, I'll just do the finishing touches." She said as she finished what Tails started.

Metal Sonic's POV

I started to fly back down to one of the doctor's bases, my whole body is damaged and I'm in desperate need of some repairs. I landed onto on the runway of the base and the static was coming out of my arm as the wires of arm compartment was dislocated.

 **"GRRR, TARGET ALMOST ACQUIRED AND KILLED, ONLY FOR AN UNEXPECTED THING TO HAPPEN THAT WASN'T IN MY DATA BANKS."**

I walk to the repair station of the base and then sits down on a bench and then tried to use my useable hand to type on the keyboard and activate the main computer, I look at it and then press the diagnostic application and then open my head compartment and inserted the connector cable into the computer. I then see the computer signaled that one of my chips is damaged I look closely into my head and see what was the problem and see that it was my inhibitor chip that was damaged. Well I can live without that as he would restrain me. I enter in my recording of the fight I've had a few hours ago, I watch it as I see the movement coming from Sonic, I watch every second of it and as it keeps going I stop at the part with the creature flying overhead.

 **"I sensed some form of power coming from this person that was off the charts, studied closely and there was so many abilities but none of them look like they can be registered in my databanks. Now I can't have any sort of percentage on them. And how he has other friends could have different abilities."**

I look at my undamaged hand and then looked into the energy port of my palm, I had thought that maybe if I had charged some energy into it, I could perform one good shot, and shot this creature down. Though, my diagnostic system calculated my chances as minimal. So, now I have to waste my time on searching the alternative weapon. Since one of my arms is damaged, my other arm was still in function. I realize that him relying on his new friends could be slim judging by the last battle, but if he were in mortal danger, the probability would be greater so I need to watch out for that. I then launched the scanning system to find a better option for myself.

 **"Scanning process. The task: Figure out tactics to get around my counterpart, and his new allies."** As I put that in, I then had an idea that I'll need to upgrade myself as I press another button on the console as a wall opens on the left and then see all of the weapons that were mounted on the walls of each sides. If I had any emotions in my databanks or a mouthpiece, I would actually be smiling with glee. Good thing the doctor had weapons designed for me and I can now put them to use. I then launched another system to bring my weapons to battle mode.

 **A/N**

 **TOG: And that's the end of this one… I know I kinda haven't gotten this out for a few weeks now but it's just there was a lot of rewrites and me stopping because of college or either me struggling from trying to write this with the outline changing. Also Apexwolf stepping down because he's having problems with this story**

 **BHG: Oh, don't be so hard to yourself, TOG. I think people understand it. So, yeah. That's how this chapter ends. What's Metal Sonic up to? Or what's Sunset doing now? And where this is going? I think you'll know the answer in the next chapter.**

 **TOG: Yeah hopefully. If everything goes by smoothly and no more bumps (which there would be but I'll be waiting for them) And also Shadow's back in the story!**

 **BHG: AL HEIL TO SHADOW!... Oh, sorry… ahem-ahem… So, if you like the story, then you must leave a review, fave and follow, if you want to know what is going to happen next.**

 **TOG: Yep so this has been Thatoneguy753 and BlockHeadGreen 1189 and we'll see you NEXT TIME!**


	38. Equestria Bound

**_Equestria Bound_**

 ** _Rainbow Dash's POV_**

I was sitting down on the sofa as this dark guy was sitting here and listen to Miles blatter on to him about what has been happening with us the past few two days. Sonic then was getting up as he was looking at what was happening.

"And then after that Metal Sonic escaped and Sunset's still here with us." He finished off as the dark guy was then rubbing his head looking like he was trying to process what was going on.

"Ooook, I think…..I understand what's happening." He then turned to me, Spike, and the girls. "You six are from another world where Twilight came from and there's someone from their world has gone rogue and they have her here to help get the portal to their world?" He says as Miles nods. "Yep." He said to him.

"And she wants the emeralds for herself to prove a point?" He said too as Miles nods at this. "Pretty much." He said it again as I then look at him and wanted to ask him something. "Hey umm." I asked him wondering what was his name. "Shadow. That's my name." He said looking at me, as if he knew what I was going to ask.

"Well I wanted to ask,what's your beef with us?" I ask wondering and the others did as well as they nodded. He places his arms down and then looks at the rest of us.

"My 'beef' here is because two days ago in Station Square, there were pictures taken of a person running around there." He then pulled something out of from his black jacket. It was a folder and he places it on the tables and we see a bunch of pictures, we looked and it looked and they looked to be Sunset running away from something and in another picture we see Twilight over her, "The police suspected her in multiple robberies, a bit of blackmail, and threats. They mentioned some "magic" word to describe her abilities, she used. So I thought that you might know about her…" Shadow said with a deep frown on his face.

"Uh ok so ya got a few pictures of her." Applejack said looking at them myself included.

"Also there were reports in a street in Station Square that Tails over here, along with the pinked haired girl and the other pink one as well were fighting against one of the doctor's creations." He had one of his eyes arch up as I looked over to them as Miles and Fluttershy looked a little embarrassed from his claim as pink haired girl was hiding her face behind her hair. I go up to her and patted her back.

"Well thankfully for your sakes, my organization and the police were able to not say what happened to the public." He said as Miles breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't want to be noticed.

"Wait Miles what's wrong?" I stood up and looked at him. "I…..don't really like that much attention from anybody, I'm good being with Sonic." He said looking at the blue haired guy as he gives a thumbs up.

"Anyways, I need to fill in a report to my boss." He said as Pinkie popped right in front of him as she was smiling. " So wait are you like one of these super secret spies, who goes around and does these secret missions that no other normal people can do?" She said while her face was looking shady. Though Shadow shoved her face out of possibly his personal space as he looked a little pissed.

"Yes, in a sense, but that's a secret. Also personal space please?" He said to her with an angry mark on his head and looking angry. She did what he wanted and after a while Knuckles then spoke up.

"Now wait why are you joining us, don't you have like better things to do?" He asks as Shadow then grumbles to himself and then looks away. "Well…..it's just….today was a day off for me though my partner Rouge is off so that's not gonna work." He finished talking as then there was a thud coming from somewhere. We stood up and then looked around for what that sound was coming from.

"What was that?" I said as everyone was shrugging and Shadow looks over. "It came from inside the house, either somebody is fighting or someone is really playing a video game over there." He said as he got up and Sonic then asked something as he looked around.

"Hey have anybody seen Twilight around?" He asked as everyone nods in response as they don't know, as Spike spoke up. "Last I remember where she was is I saw her near one of the windows and she looked shocked though I think maybe it was after what I think was when Sunset was near you." He said to Sonic as he then after a few seconds he donned a serious expression. "Come on we need to check it out!" He said as he and us followed him to where the sound came from.

 _ **Sunset's POV**_

I was thinking through my mind as I was needing my spell to fix the mirror. I then looked over and saw a shining object over at the distance, I walk and see one of what I think is the actual chaos emeralds, it was the yellow one though I didn't see where the other three were, would of guessed that two tailed orange brat would hide them, though why he didn't hide this one is a mystery to me.

I grabbed it and let go the fake on as I don't need it anymore, then waved my hands as I felt the magic coursing through me and transferring to the mirror, the red hue covering it as I waited for it to be activated and leave all this behind and find the rest of the chaos emeralds in Equestria. After a few seconds the mirror started swirling from inside and then shined as I took this a sign that the portal was now working again. I smiled and then started to walk over to the portal getting ready to leave.

"STOP!" A voice was heard as I turn around and see who it was that yelled that. I see it was my old teacher Celestia standing on the other side of the lab as she was staring at me with serious intent in her eyes. I turn back and face her as I was wondering where this was going.

"I should've known you were still the same old Sunset, even after I thought you changed when I saw you caring for Sonic." She said to me looking like she's both sad and mad at the same time, though I was silent as she said that as I didn't want to be reminded of Sonic, though speak of the devil from out where she was Sonic and his friends were coming out and then seeing what I was doing. I immediately used my magic and placed a barrier to stop them from coming.

"You all stay out of this!" I said threateningly as I could as I then payed attention to Celestia. I didn't see over them again but I heard a punching sound as it reverberated but then more punches were heard though none of them cracked through.

"Damn, I can't get through!" He called out angrily.

"Now that I have your attention what are you going to do? Stop me? I have a chaos emerald that can increase my magic tenfold! What do you think you have to do against me?" I said to her though she didn't look like she was emoting.

"I just wish it didn't have come to this." She said as I stepped forward. "Well asked for this the minute you and Sonic let me in this house." I summoned a sword and charged her, she stepped forward towards me and she conjured what looks to be a battle axe. We both slashed at each other and moved a little with the tight space we had.

"Oh come on don't fight in my lab I just cleaned it today!" The orange haired boy said as he cried out, I didn't pay any attention as I just tried to get in close to Celestia though she wasn't letting me get an inch in as she moved around quickly on her feet and was using her wings to fly around. _"Huh even after years of being immortal, she still seems to be fast."_ I said as I was on the move with her, though I kept firing beams at her though she blocks them with her own generated forcefield she summoned from her own hand.

"Go Princess Celestia!" The pink poofy haired one shouted as I kept my concentration on the princess as I attack her, she kept defending from me. "Stop defending and fight me! You coward!" I shouted as I just got rid of the sword and just shoot her with magic.

"Not until you stop first!" She said as she kept trying to defend herself, she kept getting closer and then reaches a hand and places it on my shoulder and looks at me though was still in her barrier.

"Sunset I know that you're still angry at me and you want to prove something but you're going through this the wrong way. Please stop this madness." Celestia asked me as her voice sounded more softly than before. I lowered my head as I change my attitude and then looked at her as I went in for an embrace. She smiled as she fell for it and lowered her shield spell and then got to a hug with me. I snuggled to her when I felt her body is tightly in contact with mine, though, I can't leave it just like that. While she didn't see me, I summoned the sword from before and from behind I stab it on her left leg. She screams out in pain as she falls to the floor with her hands both using her dress to cover up the blood pouring out as I made way to the mirror portal but not before looking out to the others.

"Here's a warning for any of you, don't get in my way next time!" I said as I then walked into it and as I felt the swirling mess of the portal going through my body I then appear back to the mirror on the other side in the Crystal Empire. I then took the yellow chaos emerald I had and I covered my body in a yellow light as I teleported out of there.

 _ **Sonic POV:**_

As soon as she leaves through the mirror portal as the force field dissipates from us as we then get close to Celestia and see that she tries to covers her leg wound as Fluttershy gets close and tries to help her. "Miles! Get the first-aid kit Hurry!" She said as Tails immediately went out of the room to get what she requested.

I stood there as I was collecting my thoughts, I then realized why was Sunset trying to get close to him, and why she was probably saying all that stuff to get near me. I tightened my fist as I felt anger in my mind, though I sensed something off in the distance of the lab I walked over as I didn't hear anyone as I was trying to see what was this coming from.

"Hey Sonic where are you going?" Applejack asked though I ignored her as I walked forward and I sensed a presence inside one of the closet. I opened it as I gasped. It was Twilight who was unconscious, I probably would've guessed that Sunset did this to her. I got her out and pressed my head on her chest, I felt her pulse as she was still breathing and she looked like was coming too. The others see this.

"Oh my gosh, why was she in the closet!" She gasped.

"It was probably that Sunset who did this!" Rainbow Dash said as concluded with that answer.

"Twilight can you hear me?" I said putting my head near hers as she opened her eyes and as she sees Sonic she freezes.

"S-Sonic." She whispered out. "Twilight, are you alright?" I asked as calmly as I could to her, she slightly nods. "Yeah I'm a little shaken but I'm alright, last thing I remembered was Sunset doing something and then I blanked out. She stopped as she looked angry at me as she pushed me away.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked still worried though a little upset, though she just humphed at me as she walk away from me. I wondered why she did that, I followed her though she didn't seem to see that I was here as if she was ignoring me, she followed Rarity as she was paying attention to her.

"Twilight, are you alright dear?" Rarity asked her feeling concerned.

"I'm alright I'm just a bit dizzy from the fast one Sunset gave me, I need to-" She was talking as she then sees Celestia on a chair with her leg bandaged up by Fluttershy.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled out as she ran over to Celestia. "What happened Princess? Are you alright?" She asked rapidly as she was worried and I couldn't blame her. She then looked at all of us looking sad. "Why didn't any of you stop her!" She called out to us though Knuckles stepped forward looking annoyed.

"Well excuse us! She had a barrier over the door, and I tried to smash through it and it was too strong because she had a chaos emerald!" He called out to Twilight as she then looked at Celestia again probably wanting to say again if she was alright.

"I'm alright Twilight it was just a flesh wound." She said to her as she held her leg. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." She then looked at Tails as he was looking a bit worried. "Miles? How did she get a chaos emerald in her hand, I thought you had them safe?" She asked him as he looked nervous and was holding what I think was….wait a dark emerald?

"It looked like Sunset must of found my fake emerald." He said as he was holding the thing tightly.

"Fake emerald? What do you mean, why did you have one or for that matter why would you just leave it out in the open!" She yelled at him.

"Ok first off, I made this while studying the original chaos emerald, I used it for when we had to face Eggman in one adventure. Secondly I forgot about it alright, I didn't know she would get that!" He said as Twilight sighed as she places her hand in between her eyes.

" *SIGH* That's alright Tails." She said as she then paced around as she looked like she was thinking to herself. "So now we need to go back to Equestria and try to find the other emeralds." She asked herself quietly. However, her voice was heard not only by me, but also by another person who appeared behind the other's backs.

"That seems like the obvious answer." Shadow said in his trademark dark manner. Twilight was surprised from seeing Shadow here as she looks at him with a wide eyes. "Oh hey Shadow how are you? What are you doing here?" She asked wondering about his presence. Shadow walked over to her and gave her a look of seriosity, "I am doing my job." He said as if nothing have happened. He then gave Sunset's photo to Twilight, and we all looked at this. "We saw that on this photo also written that Sunset Shimmer is wanted by GUN for a bunch of crimes she committed here on Mobius.

"What is that?" Celestia suddenly asked. We turned to her, and Twilight walked closer to her teacher and gave her the photo. When Celestia took the photo in her hands, she gasped in shock. She then formed a sad look on her face, and looked up at Shadow, "What does it means, that you're going to arrest her?", Shadow nodded neutrally. "Yes. She violated a number of Mobian laws, and appeared as a cause of injury for lots of people like yourself and Twilight. If she's not going to come in quietly, I'll take her in by any means necessary." He said with his expression still neutral, and Celestia might have a feeling that he was made of stone. She then tried to stand up to be on the same eye level as Shadow, but she failed with this, because of her pain, and because of Fluttershy, who didn't let her to stand up.

"Princess, please." Fluttershy said softly, as she placed her hands on Celestia's shoulders, "You can't stand up, your leg is still injured!" She said to her worried, though Celestia smiles and then places her hand on her injured leg and a yellow light glowed from her hand and then stopped. "There that will make it a little better, though it still hurts." She stood up as best she could and then went to the same eye level of Shadow.

"It's my responsibility to take her in since she was my student and I let her down this path." She said looking serious at him. He looked neutral until he spoke up. "Very well… princess?" Shadow spoke as he still sounded like he always sounds, "But that's not decline all of her crimes before Mobian people." He then crossed his arms, "Miss Sunset Shimmer is awaited by the court, and her fate will depend on the decision of the judge and jury. I know it might be hard for you to realize that, but the law is the law, ma'am. After it all ends, I'll take her here, and she'll stay here until the court decide of what they would do with her, despite of whose responsibility she is. I am very sorry for you to hear that, but there are rules, and we need to following them." He said to her as she held a somber expression.

"I see, I will follow them, officer. And I will see how this will go." She said as she then turned to the other. "Alright we need to go back to Equestria as soon as possible, are all of you ready?" She says to us.

"Well I need to pack my tech if we're going to Equestria." Tails said as he looked puzzled, while his hand scratched his head, "But other than that… *smirks*... I'm ready to go…", I smirked at Tails as I felt proud for my best friend, and his growing up. He's definitely doing it right. I then looked at the girls and the princesses, "I'm still feeling a bit sore, but otherwise I'll manage!" I said while giving a thumbs up to them. I noticed Twilight wasn't paying attention and I felt she was still was angry at me for some reason.

I then looked at Knuckles and smirked at him. I motioned him toward AJ, and nudged my eyebrows. I tried to give him a hint, that he's not suppose to lost his chance again. However, Knuckles returned a groan and looked at me irritably. Why? I didn't know. Maybe that's because he's always like that. He then looked at the girls and spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it, but with no fun, got me?" He asked them and he sounded pretty rude. I ignored that as I raise my fist at him and he went in for a fist bump.

"Alright so it's settled let's-"

"Wait a minute." I hear Shadow's voice as he called out to me. This caught us in surprise, and then, me, Tails, Knuckles, and the girls looked at him, and spotted his deep frown, as if he's dissatisfied with something. Tails then narrowed his eyes as he walked closer to him.

"What is it, Shadow?" He asked him as he sounded annoyed. Shadow sighed deeply, before he crossed his arms in the chest area, and spoke, "You think that three of you might have a chance to take her?" He asked Tails. His words prompted us to widen our eyes. Knuckles and I walked closer to him, and we stopped on Tails' both sides, and frowned at him.

"What's wrong with us three, Shadow?" Knuckles asked roughly, "The three of us have always done things well."

"Yes, he's right." I agreed with him, "Moreover, we have you as a fourth member. You can cover our butts easily."

"I am not going to work with you three." Shadow said with annoyance in his voice, and we gasped, "WHAT?" Tails, Knuckles and I shouted, but Shadow continued, "Like I said, I'm going to catch the criminal, and not to cover your asses." He said, "You need someone fourth who will give you the good cover. Do you have someone in your mind?", Hs last words prompted us to form a thoughtful looks on our faces, and to give up with this. Maybe Shadow was right?

"Well…" Knuckles mumbled, "We…" I caught up with him, "We don't know…" Tails tried to think, but it was pointless, until something happened. We heard a bit of knocking coming from somewhere as we guessed it might of been coming from the front door I walk over to answer the door. I then look through the peephole and see it was Silver, that time traveler we met a few months ago. I then smirked and looked down at Knuckles and motioned him to walk closer.

"Hey, Knuckles, go here." I called him out in a whisper, and he comes closer. I then let him to look through the peephole, to see the white-haired guy dressed in a black t-shirt with a bright blue patterns in the chest area, black jeans, white boots, and light grey jacket with a furry fgate. Knuckles then gasped quietly as he probably recognized him, and smirked as well. He then looked at me and gave me a nod. I nodded in response, before we prepared to open the door. But Tails stopped us, as he walked closer and pushed us aside.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he looked through the peephole to see who it was, "Who do you see there?" He then silenced as he gasped quietly and looked back at us. We smirked at him, and nodded, as if implying that we're ready for the action. Tails smirked in reply, and backed away, as he stood between us and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"Grab him, boys." He told us. We received the signal, and I placed my hand on the door handle. I then looked at Knuckles, "Are you ready?"

 ** _Silver's POV._**

I was standing in front of the door to Tails' house. The reason of why I was here was my phone that I give to Tails for repairing. He should have to finish the repair on this week, though he didn't called me yet, so I figured out that I should visit him and ask myself. Truth be told, I had a hope that Tails could give me a company and we may even have some fun, or something like that. It would be nice to take off some stress after a long day in Secret Freedom Fighters office. I then sighed and frowned, because the fact that he's still not opened the door annoyed me a lot. I then knocked the door harder, as I thought that he might didn't hear me.

"Tails." I called out to him, "Are you in home? It's me, Silver.", I then stopped knocking as I guessed that he's probably not going to answer me, and maybe he's not even in the house. I then sighed in annoyance and turned away. Perhaps, I could visit him next time. But soon, I heard the sound of the opening door and changed my mind. When I looked over my shoulder back on the door, I saw that it started to open slowly, and smiled in relief.

"Thanks gods." I said to myself, as I turned to the door, and walked closer, ready to enter the house. When the door has finally opened, I saw Tails' silhouette is standing in the doorway and… smirking at me. But I didn't give it too many attention, because Tails always have this face, when he's up to something grandiose. I smiled at him and entered the doorway, and stood in front of him.

"Hey, Tails…" I greeted him, "I just wanted to ask if you're in home, and if my phone is ready to work." I nudged him on the shoulder friendly, "You do realize that now the phone is a very important thing, and no phone is like no hands. I know that you're might be busy with something, so just tell me if you're done with this, and I'll go." When I finished with talking, I gave him a friendly smile, and started to wait for the answer. Though, my eyes turned wide, because Tails didn't answer, and was still looking at me with that smirk. I then looked at him questioningly, and spoke.

"Tails?" I asked him, but soon I heard the coughing on my right, "Ahem…" My eyes turned wide again, and I looked on the right, and saw Knuckles is there and smirking at me in the same way as Tails. My left eyebrow lifted down, and I opened my mouth to speak, but soon, I heard the same coughing on my left. I looked on my left and saw Sonic is standing and leaning on the door. And he was smirking on my as well. I didn't like it. Every time when they was looking on me what way, I doesn't mean anything good for me. Though, I decided to give them a chance to explain the situation.

"Hey, Knuckles…" I said as I looked at Knuckles, then I switched my eyes to Sonic, "Hey Sonic." I looked at Tails, "Hey, Tails." I greeted him again.

"Hello, Silver." They greeted me in unison. I then frowned and looked at Sonic, "Guys, what's you three up to?" I asked as my patient started to give a way to annoyance, "These looks of yours… it doesn't look friendly." I said as I felt annoyed, but Sonic simply walked over to me and threw his left arm around my shoulders, as I wide-eyed, "Oh, nothing special, Silver." He said as he sounded cocky, "I just wanted to ask, if you like chili dogs.", I then smiled as I thought that this is an invitation for the party, "Yeah, I do." I answered. Sonic then smiled like crazy, "Good." He said as he and Knuckles grabbed my arms, and my smile faded by giving its way to confusion, "Guys, we found the fourth team member." He shouted toward the basement door, and I gasped in fear, as they dragged me toward the lab against my will.

"Hey, what the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" I shouted in protest and confusion, but before I did anything, we appeared in front of the basement door. I decided to use it as a chance, and grabbed the sides of the doorway, by trying to block it. Though, I still felt that Sonic and Knuckles are pushing me inside. I then frowned, and looked at them.

"What the hell are you three doing?" I shouted in annoyance, and looked at them three, but then Sonic and Knuckles leaned over my back and tried to push me inside, and I have to say that it was pretty hurt, "Ouch... that hurts, you idiots." I shouted in a slight pain, but didn't stop them from pushing.

"We're trying to push you downstairs." Knuckles answered my question, "Yeah, we need your help." Sonic answered, as he joined Knuckles in pushing, "We need you down there." He shouted. But I wasn't eager to go there after what they did, and I looked at them angrily, "I am not going anywhere until I hear the explanation…" I snarled at them demandingly, but they didn't seem to listen to me.

"Tails, we need your help here." Sonic called out to Tails, and it was the last thing I felt upstairs. Next thing happened, was a strong push, and all of us four fell on the stairs, with screaming of, "AAAAAAAAH…" Our bodies probably counted every single stair, until we appear on the floor of the basement. We were lying on the floor, and grunting in pain, as we felt that we lost this round.

"Stairway - One." I heard Knuckles' voice sounded, "Knuckles, Sonic, Silver, Tails - Zero.", I then opened my eyes slowly, and looked up. And what I saw were Sonic's eyes looking at mine and his malicious grin on the lips, "You're looking good, Silver." He said in a mocking manner, and I glared at him and pushed him off me. But he simply laughed at this. I then stood up, and dusted my cloth off. I was ready to kick their asses for what they did, but soon, my eyes caught something… incredibly beautiful. Something that caused me to forget about the guys and their actions. I gasped quietly and my eyes turned wide, when I saw six girls, a kid who I think had a tail, and one woman are standing and sitting on a big sofa. I saw how they were looking at me questioningly and confused, and I guess their confusion was even bigger than mine. We were looking at each other in a silence, until the girls smiled at me awkwardly and waved their hands. I smiled at them back and waved my hand. I then saw a very serious Shadow is standing in front of them, and when I looked at the woman, who was sitting on the couch, I went wide-eyed in a horror. She had a huge stab wound on her leg. I didn't like it…

"Oh, gods…" I said in a worry, "Madam… Are you alright?" I asked the woman and was ready to walk over to her, as I thought that it was the thing, why they pushed me here. But soon, I felt how someone grabbed me and picked me up, "Yaaaaaggggnnn…" I shouted in surprised and looked down. I saw, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles carrying me somewhere, and glared at them again, "Get me back on the ground, immediately!" I demanded, "There's a woman out there… She needs a doctor. She needs a hospital.", but they didn't get me, and continued to carry me. I then looked forward and saw a strange mirror that shone with some strange aura and have a strange reflection. Well, it was very strange. I then felt my feet returned back on the floor, but then I felt how the guys started to push me inside the mirror. This annoyed me so much, that I was ready to use my powers to get rid of them and to cool them down.

"Guys, don't make me to use my powers." I shouted.

"Silver, there's no time for explanation…" Tails shouted as he tried to push me inside the mirror, "We have to save the world.", I them went wide eyed and looked at him over my shoulder, "What?" I asked, "But Mobius is safe. I traveled all around the world here and I saw nothing dangerous."

"The other world, Silver." Sonic said, and I looked at him questioningly, "And we need you and your powers for the better cover.", I then glared, "Cover?" I asked annoyed, "What the…" we then silenced, and the guys stopped pushing me as we felt that the mirror started to suck us inside. We then shouted in shock, and tried to back away, but perhaps it was too late, and the last thing I remember on Mobius is me and the guys got sucked into the mirror and how we shouted in a mix of shock and surprise.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGNNNNNNNNN..."

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright that's the end of the chapter and now the moment you've been waiting for, now starts the second half of the story, The Equestria side!**

 **BHG: Phew… finally. I can't believe you actually did it, TOG. That's fantastique. Alright. Our heroes now in a full team, and they have finally get into** **Equest** **ria,** **and their adventures, as you might think, are about to begin.**

 **TOG: Yeah, it's been a long time coming since this has been stuck in some development hell but I've managed to get this back on track, and hopefully you readers can enjoy their adventures into Equestria.**

 **BHG: So, if you want to know what's going to happen next, then please fave and follow the story, and do not forget to leave a review to tell us what you think.**

 **TOG: Indeed, as always this has been TOG and BHG. And we'll see ya NEXT time!**

 **BHG: STAY IN POWER!**


	39. Relationship Problems

**Chapter 39: Relationship Problems**

 **Normal POV:**

They felt dizzy as Sonic was the first one to land from the mirror portal, he land perfectly on his feet and sighed in relief. However, he then felt strong tackle on his back by and fell down on the crystal ground. Tails, Knuckles and Silver landed directly on Sonic, and the four combed into one human ball as they rolled down on the postament stairs. They counted every next stair with their body, before they appeared on the floor, and their improvised human ball separated. They were lying on the ground groaning in pain and annoyance by this sudden thing, with Knuckles swearing obscenities and Tails cursing.

"God dammit…" Tails swore, "Stairs! Stairs! I! Hate! Stairs!" He then crawled out and returned back to his feet, as he was wearing a painful look on his face. He was holding his back with both of his hands, by rubbing it gently and trying to sooth his own pain. He then took a deep breath and stretched out his back sharply to return himself back to his shape. His back cracked loudly and gave him some pain, what prompted him to open his eyes wide and grin nervously, "Yikes…" He grunted, before he smiled in relief and stretched out to his full height and rubbed his neck with his right hand.

Knuckles was sitting on the floor, and breathing slowly and deeply, by trying to recover after the dimensional jump. Though, soon, he returned his senses back, and sighed in relief, before he stood up. He then started to do some some warm-up.

"Oh… jeez…" He uttered, before he grabbed the back of his head, "Stairs - two. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Silver - Zero." He commented, implying that it is the second time when they lost the battle to stairs.

Meanwhile, Sonic got up to his feet as well, by grunting in pain and annoyance, as he rubbed his ass, "AGHH, what the hell guys? Why did you all jump in at once?" He yelled out before he opened his eyes and looked at the others. Hearing him, Knuckles frowned and looked at him with an annoyed look on his face as he walked closer.

"Well, excuse me, but we can't control this type of mobility." He said in irritation, "And moreover, why the hell did you stopped in one place, if you knew that we're falling behind?". Sonic frowned in response, "Because I didn't know that you're behind me…" He said in justification. He saw Silver was standing already and rubbing his neck, and giving the annoyed look to Sonic.

"How the hell you didn't know, if we got sucked into the portal at the same time?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. Before Sonic answered, Tails broke into conversation, and stood in front of the three.

"Oh, shut up, you three." He barked at them angrily as he placed a hand on his arm cannon, thus letting them know that he's dead serious, "You're all know that sh*t happens and we might get ourselves into worsen situation. Right now it's not the time for swearing to each other, and arguing.", The guys frowned at him in return, before Sonic walked closer, and jabbed him on the nose, "Well, professor Tails." He spoke, "It might end in a good way if you worked harder and get this damn portal work perfectly." Tails frowned at him back and pushed his hand away from his face, "Get your finger away from my face, Sonic." He snarled, "I was working for the three nights and days over this damn portal, and it worked perfectly. Excuse me, but I can't control on something that not from our world and made not by us." He then jabbed Sonic's nose, on what the blue haired boy's eyes widened, "You should know it yourself, because you're not fifteen years old, Sonic."

Sonic then frowned, "I know." He said annoyed and backed away as he crossed his arms in the chest area, "But still… You might predict that the portal's work is a bit… uuuuhhhh… unpredictable." Sonic finished his sentence. Tails just smacked his face several times and groaned in annoyance, as he was ready to tear his hair. Seeing this, Knuckles decided to take the situation into his own hands, and to stand for Tails.

"Man, maybe I hate to admit it, but that's wasn't fair for him." He spoke, somehow annoyed, "He worked hard for all this time, while you was running over the green fields and having fun… uhhh… yeah…", Sonic frowned again, "Oh, that's right." He said, "Well, next time instead of saving the world, I'll just sitting my butt on the couch, is that your logic?" He then looked at Silver, "And truth be told, this is all your fault Silver.", Silver's eyes grew wide sharply.

"WHAT?" He shouted shocked.

"That." Sonic answered with a growl as he walked closer to Silver, "It wouldn't happen if you wouldn't come into Tails' house.", Silver was looking at Sonic in shock for some time, before he gave a glare and pushed him away, "Shut up, Sonic!" He growled in response, "It wouldn't happen if you guys wouldn't just shoved me in the mirror without question! Didn't think this through didn't ya?" He complained as well as the others as they all begin to stare at each other anger.

"Actually this is all your fault, Sonic." Knuckles groaned, on what Sonic's eyes grew wide, before he looked at red-haired guy, "If you wouldn't met this Twilight girl, nothing of this would have happened.", Just as he finished his sentence, the testosterone level has finally reached its limit. The guys lost their temper and now only the miracle prevent them from starting to fight with each other. They were staring through each other's eyes, looking for the one who is guilty for this nonsense, frowning, gritting their teeth and fists, almost at the edge of the abyss. Though then as they were about to start a quarrel they all heard a sound that came from the stairs. At this very moment, they totally forgot about each other and their eyes grew wide, before they glanced to the right and saw at least a dozen of guards dressed in armor, and with spears in their hands quickly marching to them. They quickly surrounded the four and pointed their spears at them.

"Hold right there, in the name of the Crystal Empire!" One of the guards shouted. The four forgot of personal animosity and looking for the who to blame for it, and switched to the battle mode. They pushed to each other's back and formed the battle circle to fight the attack back if it will happens. Sonic and Knuckles cracked their first, and took a fighting stance, Silver used his psychokinesis, and Tails took out his arm cannon and pointed at the guards. They stood in an absolute silence, and waiting for the one who will start the fight, as their faces developed the victorious grins. They knew that these guards are not the competitors to them four.

"Maybe I hate you for getting me into this problem, but at least I could get some warm up." Silver commented.

"Good point Silver." Sonic agreed to them, "Alright, boys. Just like in good old times. One for all…"

"And all fore one." Knuckles chuckled, "Yes, I remember the slogan, Sonic.", he then looked at Tails, "Right Tails?", though, Tails didn't respond, as he was looking attentively at the guards, and their armors. He remembered the girls' stories about their world, and about Crystal Empire. He then realized where they are, "Oh, no…" He thought to himself, and before the others rushed into attack, he lowered his weapon, and raised his arms up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait. We mean no harm!" He said desperately not wanting his friends to start the bloodbath. Sonic, Knuckles and Silver looked at him with wide eyes as if thinking that he's insane, or something, and more specifically, they tried to realize of what he's doing.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Silver asked as he sounded disappointed. Tails looked at the three, and gave them a tired look, "Guys, did you forget what world we're in now?" He asked with annoyed tone in his voice. The guys looked dumbfounded at first, but Knuckles and Sonic sighed in disappointment, and returned back to the normal position. Silver was still in a question, but seeing the others have finally calmed down, he cooled down as well, and turned off his powers. Soon, they have met in the centre of the circle, and looked at the guards with the awkward smiles on their faces, and waved at them in greeting.

"Hey, guys." Sonic spoke, "What's up?" Knuckles continued his thoughts, "Sorry for sudden intrusion." Silver spoke as well, trying not to singling out of the team. The guards formed questioning looks on their faces and started to exchanging glances to figure out of who are these idiots. Soon, a light shined from the mirror, and everyone looked there to see who it was. Shadow then appeared with Princess Celestia in his arms. Then one-by-one the mane 6 all pop out from the mirror along with Spike. Shadow looked around in question of what's going on, when he saw the four "musketeers" standing in the middle of the hall, and surrounded by hundred of guards. Knowing that it doesn't mean anything good, he groaned in annoyance and donned an angry expression.

"Oh for god sakes? What did you four do this time?" He growled at the four. Though Tails looked at him and looked worried.

"We didn't do anything, we just got out of the mirror and then theses guys show up!" He said as he looked at the guards. Celestia chuckles at this, before she formed her trademark solemn look on her face and looked down at her guards.

"Lower your weapons! They're friends, not enemies!" She ordered to the crystal guards, they heard this from the princess who looked injured they held down their weapons. They then kneeled down and bowed to the Sun Princess. Seeing this, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver felt slight relief and sighed deeply. When they finally relaxed, Silver looked at Sonic and opened his mouth as he was ready to ask him the question about their acts. However, he didn't even managed to speak even one word, as they heard another voice boomed over the hall.

"What's happening down here?" A voice was heard as three figures come in and it was Shining Armor, Luna and Cadence that arrive and are surprised of what was going on, the strangers, the Mane 6 and Spike, and also Celestia was injured. "Twily!" Shining Armor yells out as goes in and hugs Twilight.

"You're alright!" He said tearing up a bit as he hugged her sister and she hugged back. "It's great to see you Shining, though while I like this, we need to get Celestia to a hospital since she's injured." She said to him as he lets go of her and sees Celestia going to the ground and limping.

"You're right guards get her to the Crystal Empire Hospital stat!" He said to a few of them as they salute to him.

"Yes sir!" They said though they were stopped by Silver as he raises his hand. "Hold up sir, My name is Silver and if you want I can take her to the hospital, well that is if you're guards can help me find the hospital that is?" He said as honestly as he could though Luna looked suspicious of this.

"Sister, please believe him." Celestia said to her sister, as Sonic nodded.

"Yeah don't worry, he may be a bit goof, but he means well." He said though Silver puffs his cheeks in anger on how Sonic said this to him though ignored this, he used his psychic powers on her. She looked embarrassed though she didn't say anything as Silver walks off with four guards following him, though Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles chuckled at this though he ignored this as he walked up the stairs.

"So do you guys know where the hospital is?" Silver asked one of the guards. "Yeah we know where it is, just follow us. But don't go too far with these… hands powers of yours..." One of them said as Silver nodded.

Back with the others Sonic and the others get out of the room and head to the throne room as they were now meeting with the other three royals. "So now that she's getting taken cared of let's get down to business. My name's Sonic! I'm the fastest thing alive back in my world and that guy who took one of your rulers was Silver, he's a friend of ours and a good one at that." He said as he bring thumbs up to them. "I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." He said bowing down to the royals Sonic sees this and he bows down to them. "I'm Knuckles, guardian of the Angel Island, which is an island back in our world." He said as he bows as well.

Shadow in the meanwhile doesn't pay attention to this as he humphed at this though he walks over. "My name is Shadow, I'm the Ultimate life form born to protect my world with this blue idiot." He said to them.

"Hey!" Sonic called out as he looks over and he felt insulted by this. The other girls and royals giggled at this as Luna went forward to them. "Well Sonic, Miles, Knuckles, and Shadow. Thank you for helping my sister, how did she get injured on the leg?" She asked as Applejack came forward.

"Well to put it shortly, she tried to trust in Sunset though she got a sword she made to her leg." She explained to them as they gasped at this.

"Hm yes... We were also wondering what took you all so long to come back? Since all you had to do was find Twilight?" Cadence asked to them as they all looked at each other though Pinkie stepped forward to speak.

"Yeah, about that, see we came through the mirror and we found Twilight thing was that these guys magic muggafins called the chaos emeralds and they were scattered throughout Sonic's world, and here too. We found them all back there but ran into Sunset and caught her." She said in one sentence, but then Rainbow Dash picked where she left off.

"Then as we were about to head into the mirror portal, it stopped working and Miles here had some trouble with getting it to work so we had to get Sunset to help him, which she did though then she managed to get away with one of the emeralds with her." She finished as they were surprised from their explanation though went with it.

"Ok, though why would Sunset want these 'emeralds?'" Shining asked as they looked worried though someone needed to break the ice to them. They all eyed at Knuckles to which he was shocked why he needed to do this though he sighed as he cleared his throat. He brought out one of them as they see the glow of the green emerald.

"Well see there are seven of these emerald and each of them have unlimited power. Sunset's trying to get them all because apparently she's hellbent on proving that she can be a princess or something. And considering you're people have magic and she used to be Celestia's well you can do the math on where this might go." He explained as they saw it and can feel it's power and as he puts it away there was a feeling of dread in the air as the royals were in shock of these objects that basically anyone that obtains them can have all the power they want.

"If we let these go to the wrong hand, it could be disastrous for us all, we need to find them at once!" Luna said worried about the situation. As Cadence nods her head in agreement. "Yes I agree, how many landed here in Equestria?" She asks one of the four here as Tails spoke up.

"Well three of them are here, we have three ourselves and Sunset has one of them, I have an emerald tracker with me though I need to try and get the signal stronger in order to track them." He said looking at on of his gadget.

"Ok so now that this is settled. Do you all want to head back to your homes?" Cadence asked as the girls all nodded. "I think the train to Ponyville is available now go try and check it out." She said as they nodded.

"Well do thanks princess!" They then walked out of the throne room and as they do Cadence was looking at both Sonic and Twilight and she was wondering to herself. "Hmm I saw her looking at him weirdly and I sensed something between them almost like it's…..love. I need to take a closer look." She thought to herself as she goes to Shining Armor as he was about to walk away she goes to him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

They were walking through the streets as the citizens of the Crystal Empire were curious that who these people were, though Sonic and the gang were trying to not bring attention to themselves.

"Wow these guys look like they been in a coat of shiny paint." Sonic said whispering to his friends.

"They're not like that it's just this is what people look like in the Crystal Empire if they're from here." Rarity said to him. Tails hunched over as he looked interested at this.

"Wow really? Well if you girls are any indication these people are of a different country." He states as they got out of the reach the outer limit of the Crystal Empire and the reach the train station.

"Hmmph, that doesn't look that interesting." Shadow said as Sonic's eye twitch from his response, Fluttershy frowned from what he said, and Spike just spoke up as he faced him.

"What's with you can't you just be in a normal mood dude?" He asked him as Shadow just gave him a glare.

"Unless you can't tell this is my normal mood." He said to him as he kept walking as Spike just watched him walk by being a little spooked by this.

"Jeez what a grouch." He muttered as he sat down on a bench as they waited to see if there was a train avaliable for them. Twilight walked up to the counter to ask if there were any tickets to Ponyville.

"Excuse me um are there any train going to Ponyville?" She asked the attendant the question. "Oh I'm sorry there aren't any for right now, but I can give you tickets for one scheduled in the next hour would that be alright?" He said to her. "Yeah it's alright." She was about to get out bits though the attendant held his hand. "Nah it's alright, anything for the princess." He said as Twilight sighed at this. She took the 12 tickets into her hand and then after a minute the others notice Twilight come back.

"Well?" Sonic asked her about the train.

"Okay good news I bought the tickets for Ponyville." She showed them them tickets and each of them grabbed a ticket each.

"Though the bad news is they said that the next train to Ponyville will be up for another hour." She said as Sonic sighed.

"Can't I just run to Ponyville instead?" He asked her as she huffed. "Oh really? And where do you suppose is it?" She asked him as he then thought about what she said and then looked embarrassed from this. "Heh, I guess you got a point, alright we'll meet back here in an hour alright?" He asked everyone as they nodded. They all went their separate ways as they all head back to the Crystal Empire.

 **Sonic POV**

I walk through and look through the buildings of this place, everything looks so…..sparkling like everything is made out of crystal. Well I guess that's fairly obvious since this place's name is the "Crystal Empire" so …..eh. Right now I look and see if I can get some grub here since I need to waste time here. Though I saw Twilight walking over to a cafe and looks to be ordering something, I knew that there was something wrong with her since she didn't like seeing me when she woke, I still wonder why was she like that. But I had to try and understand what's wrong, I walked over to the table where she was.

"Hey Twilight!" I called out as she noticed me and then looked like she was not happy to see me, I sat down and looked at her with some serious intent.

"Ok tell me, why were angry at me before?" I asked her though she still looked angry at me like before. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said to me looking like she's still mad.

"What did I do, tell me!" I loudly said attracting attention from other people who were in the cafe, she looked embarrassed at this and then got up with her drink in her hand, I followed after her.

"Hey come on talk with me Twi!" I said to her though she looked like she was ignoring me and I grabbed her arm as I didn't want to leave this problem alone. "Twi, please I don't want to have you angry like this." I asked her as she stopped looking angry and then looked sad. I place my gloved hand on her chin as I tried to reason to her.

"Well, it's just-" She was talking to me as I wanted to hear her, though there was a voice was heard from afar. "Twiliy!" It was that same guy from before in the throne and behind him was one of the Princesses there. I grunted in anger as Twilight payed attention to him and her. She goes to the pink woman and they both then did some form of dance that I found a little ridiculous though I don't want to say anything since I don't want to anger Twilight.

"So why are you two still here? Shouldn't you and your friends be on a train?" He asked though Twi gave a solemn expression. "Yeah they said that the train won't be here for another hour." She said as they looked to be alright with this, though the pink haired woman looked with a weird expression towards me and I decided to break the ice.

"So Twilight, who are these people anyway?" I asked as I placed my hands over my head, she looked at them and Cadence looked to be alright with introducing them to Sonic. "Well Sonic this is my brother Shining Armor he's the captain of the royal guard here." I looked surprised as this guy is Twilight's brother. "And this is Cadence, she's married with him." She said to him

"Whoa, that's cool. I never would of thought you'd be related with royalty." I said chuckling to that. "Well if you want to be real I was related to royalty before I became a princess. She said correcting me.

"Really, that's cool I guess?" I say as I shook hands with each other as I then bowed to the pink princess and shook her hand as well as she giggled from my gesture. "But I know I already introduced myself, but I'm the hero of my world." I said as I stood up and they both looked genuinely surprised by this. "And also.." I then sped around causing a draft around the area, I then stopped and looked at them with a smirk on my face.

"Well?" I say to them as they looked surprised at Cadence came towards us with a smile. "Well this is something new, so Twilight are you with him? She asked her as she looked serious at her.

"N-N-No I'm not with him if that's what you're asking!" She said as she was blushing from that I liked it when she's like that she looked cute like that. "Twilight, you know I can read the emotions from other people, I can also see you're looking embarrassed, you can admit if you're with him." She said placing her hands on her shoulders. She then looked upset at her as .

"No I'm NOT with him, I broke up with him! Because I'm a princess and it's my duty as such! But I can't figure out even that!" She yelled out as she ran away from us as she looked like she was tearing up. I looked sad from this as I was remembered by that though then I noticed Shining Armor then looked at me with the biggest death stare.

"Hey dude wait before you go and do that, she was the one who suggested that. Don't be angry at me!" I said to him, he calmed down.

"I know that you're not the reason, it's just that maybe she needs a little push. I think you need to just be yourself with her." She said to me as I was confused by what she said. "Wait, but the reason she broke up with me in the first place was that we can't really be together because me and Twi belong from two worlds." I said. "Listen Sonic I know it's difficult, but right now. She just needs time. I understand what she means, but I think she needs to learn there's much more to love than what she thinks. Believe me I should know." I hear this and then wondered what she meant by that.

"Wait, how?" I said as she smiled. "I'm the princess of love. I can tell how people can feel sometimes, and I can tell how you really care for Twilight. Just when the time comes just act yourself and she'll figure it out." She said as she winks at me. I then gave her a thumbs up to her.

"Yeah I bet she will." I said to her as I then was met with Shining's gaze. "Hey uh just so you know, I'll take care of your sister." He said as he then raised an eyebrow. "Just to be clear, just...be careful with her alright?" He said as I nodded and bowed to him.

"I promise I will keep her happy, you can count on me!" I said as I then ran to another part of the city.

 **Knux's POV**

I was walking through the city looking at these place with a mystified look on my face, everythings a jewel of sort, the houses, even the buildings. AppleJack was right behind me as I then look at one of the people here I think is glowing though I'm confused at this. Though I see they were confused at me looking at them.

"Hey AJ?" I said to her as she paid attention to me. "Yeah sugarcube what's up?" She said as she looked at me.

"Why are most of these people glowing?" I ask her with curiosity. She then sighed as she walked with me.

"Well Knuckles from what I can remember the reason why they're like that is some form of magic that is exclusive to the area inside here." She said as I thought to what she said to me. I thought about that as that would make sense.

"Wait what about their houses and how come everything here looks like jewelry and stuff?" I ask again as she then had a questionable look on her face. "How should I know I ain't the architecture of this place!" She said as I chuckled from her bout at me. We both then walked off to what seem to be some form of stand for food.

 **Luna's POV**

I was waiting around in one of the seats next to the door to my sister's hospital room. I was waiting for any conformation for my sister's health, while the Silver character was waiting near me as he was standing next to the entrance door, and looked worried. While there were guards around waiting as well. As I was about to speak with the psychic person called Silver a crystal doctor came in looking at us as I thought that maybe it was for us. "Well what is the status of my sister sir?" I ask the doctor as he looked calm.

"Well thankfully she had a spell on her leg that managed to cover up the wound so we checked in case if there was any blood lost, thankfully it was just a short amount and we can get her back up in no time so in short your sister will be fine." He said as I felt the anxiety fall out as I knew my sister was going to be alright.

"Thank you doctor. At what specific time would she be released?" I ask him as he checks the board. "Well she'll be up in a few minutes as she needs to get her strength back. We'll say when she'll come out." He said to me as I nodded and went away back to doing his work. I look at SIlver as he looked relaxed as well.

"I'm glad you're sister is doing alright." He said as I smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality, young Silver. You can be free, I can handle this." I say to him as he looked at me questioningly, "Are you sure?" he asked me, though, I simply gave him a smile that probably convinced him that I can go, "Yes, young man." I said, "Our world is full of new things for you. You, probably want to see it.", He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and I guessed that he started pondering over my question, but then he just looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, you're right. I you need me, just call me." He said as he gets out of his seat and walks off to the door. Though I then sensed someone nearby and it was someone familiar as I close my eyes.

"I suppose you want to leave too?" Someone said as I turned my head towards a spot near the place. What I see that same person with black and red streaks hair, last I checked he was the one who wasn't upfront with us, maybe I should try and confront him, or at least to talk to him?

"Hey, wait." I say to him as he walks over with intent in his eyes, they looked like he either didn't want to be here or just out of boredom either way I wanted to try and say hello to him.

"Hello to you too." He said in a gruff voice as he crossed his arms chest. I walked closer to him, "May I ask why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" I say to him nicely as I reach back to my seat and he looked at me.

"HA! I'd rather not, I think I'm a bit more comfortable by myself." He said as I gained a confused look.

"Then why are you here in the hospital? Are you worried about my sister as well as I am?" I say to him as he looked at little surprised from the answer I said but then recuperated himself as he coughs. "Well maybe, I just need to make sure that Sunset didn't injure your sister too badly to make sure she gets put in charges." He said as I wondered why he said this.

"What do you mean by charges?" I asked him. "Basically that girl that stabbed your sister, named Sunset Shimmer, she is my only reason to be here." He said as I wondered about him and begun to talk to him.

"So may I ask what are you? Since you don't seem to act like a normal human being." I ask him as he looked at me again.

"Well I wouldn't tell you since that's classified information... unless…." He looked at me. "You really want to know?" He asks me, I gulped as he said this as I was curious as to what could he be? I straightened out as I looked at him.

"Yes, I would like to know since I'm curious." I said to him calmly.

"Well if you must know, I wasn't really born as a human per say, since I was more so created by humans. I was genetically engineered with the help of aliens to be the ultimate lifeform and was made to help and protect my world, how about you?" He said so casually, I was surprised as to see that this sort of person would be created like that, though he asked me what was I thought if I should tell him.

"That was an….interesting to hear but why would I tell you my story?" I said to him.

"Because I told you mine now let me hear your's." He said to me as I didn't want to say anything to him, though by looking at him though he's not going to take no for an answer. "*SIGH* I might as well say it, I'm the princess of the moon and before you say anything, I control the moon of this world." I said to him though in a split second he looked surprised though his face went back to being neutral face.

"Hmph, not impressed." He said as I smiled and touched his head with my finger. "Really? As opposed to seeing many people here doing magic?" I said as he swiped my hand from his face. "Don't patronize me Princess, I'll believe anything when I'll see it." He then was walking away from me. "Besides you look like you'll be here to see your sister out. I'm leaving to check the area until the train comes in." He says as I then go up to him. "Wait! Why are you so grumpy. Can't though cut some slack?" I said trying to talk to him as he looks at me.

"It's just how I act." He said as he walked out through the door and I was left there puzzled about him. He was one of the strangest persons I ever talked with.

 **Silver's POV**

When I walked out of the hospital building I uttered one sigh of worrying for this woman who was still there in hospital bed. I thought that maybe I should stay to be sure that everything is fine, though, I somehow understand that it might be a superfluous. I think it's time to figure out of what this place it. I then raised my eyes up and looked forward, as I frowned. I was ready to learn this world. When I headed out of the main entrance to the hospital, I was seeing all of these people walking through these streets and I didn't believe what I was seeing, they all were sparkling for some reason. What is this thing? Why are they all sparkling? I wasn't sure, but I thought that it might be a radiation? Are they mutants? I then sighed and started to look around the streets to see one of those girls from the throne room, she was in some form of cafe as it was the one with purple hair and I guess the one that looked like one who was fashion savvy. I think she might give me an answer.

"Hey excuse me?" I asked her though she was busy as she looks to be looking through the clothes here and was thinking. I wave my hand towards her face to get her attention as she blinked and saw me.

"Hey miss?" I said again as she looked at me and was surprised. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry about that I was just collecting my thoughts." She then took another look at me.

"Ah yes you were the one who took Celestia!" She remembered. I felt a tinge of awkwardness as she didn't remember me, well to be fair I didn't introduce myself to the other girls. "How is she doing?" She said to me as she gave me a worrying look. I tried to give her a comfort smile to let her know that this Celestia lady will be okay.

"Well the doctor said she's doing fine and she'd be out in a few hours." I said to her and she breathed a sighed. "Well that's a relief, so what are you doing here in this place?" She said to me as she smiled. I pondered at her question, as I actually forgot what I was going to ask, but then I remembered and sat down on the chair in front of her, and spoke.

"Well I wanted to check out this town, say do you know why these people are glowing?" I ask her, it takes a minute as she ponders to herself that maybe she doesn't know.

"Well it's said that these people from the Crystal Empire, they have magic that is exclusive to this area." She said. I felt puzzled by what she said.

"Magic? Sorry if I'm asking too much it's just my friends just grabbed me and threw me into that mirror without explanation." I said to her. She seemed neutral and kept talking.

"Oh well it's that in this world there are three types of humans, there are the earth humans which are the ones who can not use magic and just working with their own hands, they also have a special connection to nature animals, and the plants. The ones with wings they are the flight users, they can walk on clouds and can control the weather, and lastly there are those that are magic users like myself as we have the ability to use magic, like levitate, teleporting and even transforming things." She explained to me.

I was intrigued (well that would be an understatement) by this, a whole race of humans that have these sorts of powers and abilities.

"And also our princesses and our friend Twilight are of a alicorn type which have all the the strengths of each type, and the two princesses Luna and Celestia both can control the sun and moon of Equestria." She said as I was then surprised from that tidbit.

"No way!" I exclaimed as she nodded. "Well, it's true, and if you asking me your question, mind me to ask mine?" She asked me, and I looked at her with a smirk, "Shoot." I said. She sat closer and gave me a look of curiosity, "What kind of clothes are you wearing? This looks so drab. Is it your own design?" She said to me as I looked insulted from this.

"Hey… Don't be so mean. This is my battle suit I wear with a group I'm in and I didn't design this..." I said that to her she looked intrigued by this. "Interesting." She said as she placed a hand to her chin, by examining me from bottom to up, and this made me nervous, "Well, who then?" She asked again, "It doesn't look like the cloth that normal people wearing…"

"Well first off it's made for battle it's not supposed to be the evening dress for a date, the second is, from when I come from, nobody actually cares about cloth. People mostly cares about their own survival." I said as I grunted a little, though, she looked at me with a questioning look on her face, "When?" She asked, "You said when?", I felt my eyebrows arched, and nodded to her slowly, "Um… yes... if you must know I'm from the future of Sonic's world." I said which had her looking surprised from that. She then moved closer to me as he curiosity grew more, "Oh please tell me more!" She said as I smirked at her and cleared my throat. I then began talking to her about my past.

 **Fluttershy's POV**

I was walking through one of the streets of the Empire as I see Miles was looking over some people walking through in curiosity,I smile for a bit seeing him like this. As we keep walking he stops and sits on a bench with me sitting down with him.

"Wow this place looks amazing Fluttershy!" He says to me as I blush a little bit and hide my face in one of my strays of hair. "Y-Yeah it certainly is." I said softly as I could. He then looks at one of his things and begins fiddling with it.

"Miles what are you doing? I ask him looking concerned at him. "I just thought of something for my radar and it'll just take a minute." He said as he took a screwdriver to it. I looked upset that he doesn't want to take a break, I mean he's already worked so much, he needs to just relax.

"Miles please could you maybe just relax for a little bit? The emeralds aren't going anywhere." I said trying to get him to stop.

"But Sunset is, and possibly someone else who will find them and might get them before we do." He said as I looked upset from this, I looked at him and then grabbed his shoulder. "You should stop while you're ahead you can work on that when we get back to Ponyville." Though he looked like he ignored me as he didn't pay attention to me. I then looked upset at this and then tapped his shoulder hard. And then I concentrated my eyes onto him as he looked at me.

"Fluttershy what do you-" He stopped talking as he was looking at me with confused look. He tried moving though he could stop looking at me as I had him there. "Fluttershy what are you doing? Why can't I move?" He desperately said as I smirked.

"It's a tactic that I use on my animals that misbehave, I call it the Stare, I didn't think it would work on you?" I said as I kept looking at him.

"Well alright, okay... I'll stop working on the radar, just stop looking at me like that." He said honestly as he could, I smiled as I turned down the stare and he breathed a sigh as he could move, he places the stuff into his bag and gets up.

"Alright let's go look at the places shall we?" He said as I smiled and we both walked into a sidewalk.

 **Normal POV**

After an hour of them looking around the Crystal Empire, they all meet up in the train station, each of them turn in their tickets to the conductor, with Silver getting his ticket from Twilight as everyone got to their seats. Though as they were all getting on the seats in the cart, Twilight sits on one of the seats though as the train starts to move she noticed that she was near Sonic as he smirked. She sighed as she looked away from him. They all were doing something on the ride as Twilight wasn't facing from him. He thought of what Cadence said to him, that to just be himself.

"So…" Sonic said awkwardly as he was trying to start a conversation with her though she looked like she was ignoring him.

"Twilight, please let me talk to you, I know you feel angry against me, just please." He said as he wanted to know from her. She looked at him though looked that he was being honest, behind them was their friends looking on they decided that it would be better to not interrupt them.

"Alright since you wanted to ask, remember when Sunset was getting close to you while you were laying on the sofa?" She asked him, he tries to remember as he nods as he remembers. "Well I got back from my flight I saw that and had the thought that you two were….together." She said as she had her head down. Sonic frowned as he remember that, and how Sunset was trying to get close to him.

"You…..did?" He said as she nods.

"Why…...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She shouted at him and him looking scared at her. "DID YOU JUST USE HER AS A REBOUND FROM ME?" She yelled at him, though, as Sonic was frightened by her rage, he decided to speak up.

"Can you, please stop yelling at me?" He asked her as he tried to sound calm and balanced. Twilight grunted simply as she was ready to shout at him again, but Sonic simply gave her a frown, thus hinting that he's not going to leave it just like that, "Twilight, please…" He said as he sounded a little bit tougher, than he usually sounds, "Since this moment, every time, when we're speaking, you're always, either yelling at me, or grunting!" He then bared his teeth, "What kind of things did you imagine? Rebound? Really? I would never…"

"Sonic you're just an incorrigible person!" Twilight interrupted his answer as he walked closer to him, "No wonder why are these girls we've met before were so teasing into your address…" She then turned away and crossed her arms in the chest, "Fastest thing alive is fastest in everything? Even when it goes for the relationships? No surprises here…"

"Hey I ignored them for the most part... " He tried to justify himself, though, he then got himself interrupted by Twilight.

"For the most part, you said?" Twilight interrupted his answer as she looked at him with her eyebrows arched in a frown.

"Yes but that's not the point right now! I was saying before was that, Sunset made the first move on me, and she just used my breakup with you to her advantage!" He said to her. Which she looked flabbergasted from this.

"W-What?" She let out.

"Yeah and she tried to tell me that she was an orphan, though Celestia said she came in with a family so that was where we could tell she was lying." He said which caught Twilight off guard at first though she then started to look down. He caught this and then tried to make up with her.

"Look, I know this is hard for us, not being together but we just be friends?" He said to her as she smiles. "Yeah let's just be that friends." She said as he nods. They both then stay quiet for the rest of the trip back to Ponyville as the two then sleep with both of their heads together as they sleep. The others see this as they giggled from this with Silver looking confused at this.

 **LATER**

They reach Ponyville and as they get off the train. The sun was starting to set as they all walk to the center of the town and all of them was gathered there.

"Alright sooo now what?" Applejack said as the others look about at each other as well as Sonic and the others. As Twilight spoke up.

"Well it looks like it's getting late and I guess we should decide who should stay with who." She said to everyone as they thought about it.

"Well I think that maybe Sonic should stay with you Twilight?" Tails said to her as she then grunted in annoyance, but then she sighed simply. Her face then formed a dirty look, before the girl threw her gaze toward a certain blue haired boy. However, when she spy Sonic's face wearing the same facial expression as she wore, she realized that it might be the unpleasant for the both.

"What do you think, Sonic?" She asked as she sounded sarcastic. Sonic's left eyebrow lifted up, as his lips arched in the arc form. The young man then crossed his arms in the chest area, and spoke.

"I don't mind as long as you're not going to smash my head while I sleeping…" He answered, sarcastic as well. Much to Twilight's frustration, and for the others performed a small chuckle, rightly believing that this situation is pretty stupid. Twilight then grunted again, as she turned away and walked over to her library.

"Come in, whenever you're ready... Come on Spike." She announced as she and Spike went towards there treehouse. Sonic then sighed simply, and shook his head in disapproval. When he looked at the others, he walked over to them, still slightly annoyed by the fact, that his own friends making a fun over him.

"Ha… ha… haaaaaa…" He moaned, "Very freaking funny, guys… *sigh*... Your friend have the problems with the girls, and you're just laughing over him.", Tails, Knuckles and Silver, who were standing behind the bench on which the girls were sitting, simply smirked at him, as they crossed their arms in the chest area.

"Well, excuse me, Sonic." Knuckles spoke teasingly, "But it was you the one who get yourself into these so called "girls problems", so get yourself out of it by yourself.", Sonic gave him a glare, "Screw you, Knuckles." He muttered through the gritted teeth, as he then turned away and crossed his arms in the chest area, by demonstrating his trademark "I am offended!" pose. Seeing this, Tails chuckles and leaned over Rarity and Fluttershy, what brought their attention, and then he smirked.

"And now, my dear kids, you can see male's attitude after the fail for the female's attention…" He spoke as he sounded like the speaker of the animal show, what prompted the girls to giggle, while Sonic's eyes went wide as his cheeks turned deep red and then walks off with his hands curled into fists. "The redness of his cheeks, speaks about the infusion of blood to the head. In such a way the males may remain for days on, by trying to return the female's attention. During this time, the male usually annoys everyone who surrounds him, especially when he repeats the special phrases under his breath over and over…"

"But sometimes …" Silver added some words and he stood next to Tails and smirked as well, "... the male also might develop the quills instead of hair at the moment of the biggest frustration."

Sonic certainly heard them, as his hair then stood at attention as quills. He then glared and turned at them, "SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" He shouted in frustration, "I HATE YOU!", he then turned away, and walked off to Twilight's house as he was still unamused.

The guys and the girls laughed hard upon hearing Sonic's reaction to Silver and Tails commentaries, and Knuckles then sighed in relief and crossed his arms in the chest, "Oh, what could we do without Sonic?" He said, a joking tone in his voice, prompting the others to nod, everyone but Shadow who simply sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes to the skies, "So true…" Silver agreed, before he sighed and looked at Tails, "So, what's next?" He asked. Tails shrugged at him simply, "No tengo idea, amigo…" He answered in Spanish, before he looked at the girls, "Girls do you have the motel somewhere in here?", The girls looked at him questioningly.

"The motel?" Rainbow asked, "Why are you guys need the motel?" She then smirked, "You can stay with us.", The guys' eyes went wide sharply, "With you?" Silver asked.

"Oh, yes." Pinkie exclaimed, "That sounds like a good idea. And you four don't have to pay for the place for living."

"Four?" Shadow murmured, by trying to sound as quiet as he only could, "Never in the worlds."

Tails, though, then scratched his head, as he felt slight embarrassment, "Well… Don't think, that we're against this idea, but we just…"

"We just don't want to bother you." Silver finished Tails' sentence. Rarity then stood up and walked over to them three, as she gave them a smirk, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, darlings." She said in her trademark lady like manner, "Your presence will not bother us at all."

"Well, if it goes like this, then let's decide on who will stay with who…" Knuckles spoke as he smirked, "I mean, we can't stay at the same place at once.", Hearing him, AJ stood up from the bench, too, and walked over to him, "You bet, partner." She said, "If you want, you can stay in my house. Fresh air, big space. Everything you love.", Knuckles was only about to smirk at her in response, "Well, I love the fresh air and the bif spaces." He said, "Lead the way."

AJ then giggled over his words, and looked at the girls, "See ya tomorrow, girls." She said in her usual manner, "This way, Knux.", The two then departed. While they were walking, Knuckles looked at the guys, and nudged his eyebrows up and down, as his face wore a sly grin. Silver and Tails chuckles in response.

"Um…" They heard Fluttershy's soft voice, and looked at her with wide eyes, "Miles, you can stay with me, if you want." She said in her trademark shy manner as she tugged her top, "If you don't mind, of course.", Tails looked at her questioningly, and blinked his eyes, before he smiled awkwardly, "Yeah… sure thing, Fluttershy." He then looked at the others. "Don't worry guys I'll get the radar ready by tomorrow. " He said to the others. The two then departed quietly.

Silver then sighed deeply as he performed one long and loud yawn, "Oh, boy…" He muttered, "I think I'll better…" He didn't finish, as he felt someone grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him away from the company, "Yikes…" Silver yelled out quietly, and when he looked to the left, he noticed Rarity who was holding his arm tightly, and wearing a proud smile on her face, "Oh, of course darling." She spoke in her lady like manner, "I have a free room in my house which I keep for the special guests. Oh, I think you and I will have a lot of fun in a future, and I can finally fix this mess on your hair."

"Hey, stop nitpicking to my hair." Silver muttered as he narrowed his eyes, "It's my main treasure.", Rarity giggled over his words, "Oh, I was just kidding, Silvy darling." She said, as she looked forward, "But not to yourself. When you get to Carousel Boutique…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Silver interrupted her, "Wait… Silvy?"

Meanwhile, Shadow was watching the two walking away. His eyes were still narrowed, and he looked really tired after all what happened, and he definitely needed the rest. Suddenly, he felt how someone glomped him tightly, and widened his eyes. Looking on his left, he saw Pinkie Pie with a happy smile on her face, who was grinning like crazy.

"Shady I.." Before Pinkie was able to say something until he runs away from her and then looks at Rainbow Dash. "So do you have any space in your place?" He said to her. She looked confused at this though went back to her normal face.

"Umm alright just follow me." She said as she took off flying and he followed her. Pinkie stood there as she sighed though went back to normal as she skips along back to where she lives.

"Oh, well..." She said to herself, "He was boring anyway."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright and that's the end of the chapter. This took a while though I think it was worth it.**

 **BHG: Yeah, you're right, man. So, looks like Sonic have some troubles, and his friends are always give him a "support"... Nice move. Hehehe.**

 **TOG: Heheh yeah he is, though I'm sure he'll be able to patch things up with her… eventually.**

 **BHG: It depends only from him now.**

 **TOG: Yeah, and hopefully they'll be ready to go out and find the rest of the emeralds. And I hope you all like Silver in this, I'm sure he'll be helpful to everyone in this adventure.**

 **BHG: Yeah, I hope it too, though, as we can see, he's helpful enough already. And another thing is, how Tails will be able to work on his radar without the electricity? Wait… nevermind… *sigh*...**

 **TOG: So anyway, be sure to fav and follow this story to follow it and also review and tell me what do you think of this chapter.**

 **BHG: Yes, guys. You better tell us what you think, or else! And STAY IN POWER!**

 **TOG: Yeah this has been TOG and BHG, and we'll see you all next time!**


	40. Rest for the Wicked

**_Chapter 40: Rest for the Wicked_**

 **Twilight's POV**

As Sonic, Spike, and I walk through the streets and we then reach the library. Spike reaches into his pocket and then gets the keys to the library and opened the door. Inside Spike turns on the light as I see the library again. After so many weeks being with Sonic in his world, I'm a little relieved that most of the place was still where it was.

"Wow, this place still the same!" I said as I look around.

"Well, I kept the place clean while you were back in Sonic's world, though looking at the place now it seems so dusty here." He said as I look and see there was some dust here and there on some of the shelves. I take a book from one of the shelves and see that this book was dusty, hmm I guess they've been gone for a while now as well. I walk up the stairs and turned on the lamp in my room as the place looks untouched when I left that day. I look at the side and see a spare bed and I pull out the plastic and lay out the covers. I sigh as I softly touch the fabric, I realize that now because I and Sonic aren't together anymore we can't sleep with each other I look down in sadness and finished making the bed.

"There now that set up for Sonic." I thought as I then walk down the stairs and see that Spike was somewhere else I thought and I see Sonic walking around as he then looks at me as I come down.

"This place looks pretty cool. I would never think that you two live inside a tree?" Sonic said looking at the wood of this place. "Well yeah, we do," I said to him.

"Man this place looks a little dusty like I've been gone for a while," Spike said as he walked from one furniture to another, and dusting off the reading table.

"Yeah though let's worry about that tomorrow for now though let's just gets some rest. Sonic?" I said to him as I tried to sound calm. He simply looked at me with a face that spoke to me as if he knew what I feel at this moment. However, after that, his eyes started to run around my bookshelves.

"I see….you take a lot of books here don't you?" He says to me as I nodded.

"Well they're not mine, well most of them are but I am living in the Ponyville library so there's that," I said as I had my hands behind me. We then look at each other as we both stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds as I spoke up to him.

"So …..I managed to arrange a bed for you in the room up the stairs so whenever you want to go to bed there." I said as awkwardly I could. He nodded as he then ran to the kitchen and then back again as he was holding an apple.

"Well see you in the morning I guess." He said as he chomped on the apple and then sped up towards the stairs when he was out of earshot, I walked to the couch though I spot Spike there munching on jewels.

"Why were you two so…..held back?" He said to me as I sigh from that question. I then collapsed on the chair in a weariness. My head rested on my left hand, as I looked at Spike with a look of annoyance. I wasn't mad at him because I knew why he was curious. Everybody was. I was just… I was just done with these questions.

"It's…..because….we aren't dating ok! I didn't want him to be together with me and we're… we're from two different worlds and... I need to do my duties as a princess!" I said with confidence in my voice, though, I heard some trembling in my voice. I wonder if Spike heard it. According to the smirk, he gave me shortly after I finished my sentence, he heard it perfectly.

"Well didn't you say before that you didn't know what were you princess of?" Spike said as his voice sounded teasingly. His comment hit me like an arrow piercing my confidence.

"Look why don't you two just…" I spoke as I almost lost the control over my emotions, "Alright I don't want to talk about this anymore… *sigh*... I'm going to take a shower and then to bed, and you should do the same." I said to him as I walk up the stairs to the bathroom.

 **Knuckles' POV**

My eyes were staring at the clear night sky, as I was looking for my birth planet among these stars. Though I then realize that I wasn't on my birth planet, I was on another planet, these people call it 'Equestria'. I then look at the dirt road as I was walking alongside this girl Applejack, she was taking me to stay at her home for the night, on one hand, I'm grateful for that but the other I usually just want to just stay by myself like how I did back on Angel Island.

"So AJ, how much longer till we get to your house?" I asked her as she then looks at me. "We're almost there partner just hold your horse." She said as I sighed. We kept walking until we reached a hill and as we climbed it, I see a house that looked a little raggedy but stable, and on the side, I saw a barn with other things that usually belong to a farm.

"Here we are! Come on Knuckles!" She said as she ran ahead of me and I ran with her. As we got down the hill and near the place I saw someone walking out from the front door. I then stopped my way and my eyebrows arched in a questioned manner, as I saw a tall guy, with a dark orange hair, dressed in a red t-shirt, brown jeans, and brown boots. He had a straw in his mouth, and his cheeks covered in freckles. I froze dead as I spotted this guy, as I didn't know who is he exactly and if he was AJ's boyfriend or sibling. Maybe I should change the place for the night because I don't want to be the intruder.

"Big Mac!" She said as she ran towards the guy, he saw her and ran towards her as they went in for a hug. "How's running the farm been going? Soothly I imagine?" She asked him.

"Yep." He said only saying a single word. " Did you ran into any trouble?" She asked. "Nope." He said again with a single word.

"That's great." She said lightly nudging his shoulder. Though he then looked at me and then looked at AJ. She looked at him and then looked into my direction wondering who I was.

"Oh him? He's a guest, see that trip I went to I kinda went to another world and then stuff happened and now we need to help this guy and his friends with something here." She said to him "Hey, Knuckles, come here." She called me out as I then walk over to him.

"Hey, the name's Knuckles how are you doing?" I said to him as I forward my hand for a handshake, he placed his into mine as he gave a strong grip for such a guy, guess strength runs in the family I guess with these two. I waited for a response as he said nothing.

"It's alright Knuckles, he's just that much of a talker." She said as Big Mac nodded. "Yep." He said. As soon as he said that someone was running to the house, she was wearing a yellow shirt with blue overalls, and brown shoes, though she looked dirty as there were splotches of dirt on her clothes, she notices Applejack as she then runs toward her.

"Applejack!" She shouted as she embraces her with AJ embraces her as well though she then looks at her with a questioning look. "Uh, Applebloom what's with the dirt all over yall?" She said to her as she nervously smiled.

"Well you see me, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were doing something today to try and get our cutie marks." She said as AJ gave her a glare. "What did you three do this time?" She said as the girl named Apple Bloom sighed. "Well, we tried excavating for fossils though we dug so much we almost got buried. But we got out, though." She said as my eyes bulged from what I heard as I then walked up to her.

"WAIT for WHAT? Why were you trying to do something that dangerous?" I said as she smiled.

"Ah won't know unless I try to see what my cutie mark is." She said as I about to question her though she spoke up first. "Who are ya mister?" She said to me.

"The names Knuckles, kid. AJ is letting me stay here for today." I said as she had a surprised look on her face and then goes to AJ.

"Uh sis, why are you letting a stranger in our house?" She said to her as AJ looked at her and then was whispering to her, I didn't hear what she was saying until Applebloom then looks at me with excitable eyes.

"OHMYGOSH you're from another world?! Please tell me all!" She said as she had her arms over mine. "Hey hands off me kid!" I yelled as AJ and Big Mac was chuckling at this.

"Come on Knuckles you two can talk all you want when we get inside, hmm I wonder what's Granny is up too?" She said as we walk to her house.

 **Rarity's POV:**

It was already night time as I was grabbing Silver in my hand as he was being dragged by me. Somehow, I was happy as I wanted to make a set of clothes for Silver.

"Hey Rarity, I'm alright with what I'm wearing and I seriously don't want you to." I stopped him and placed my finger in the air. "Oh, come on Silvy. It's a pleasure for me, also I'm doing this free of charge because I'm very generous and you're my friend now come along!" I said as I let go of him and he followed me from behind.

As soon as we got to my carousel house I placed my hand into my pocket and I found my keys and unlocked the door and we got in, I turned on the lights to the room and I breathed a sigh of relief as everything here remained the same.

"Ahhh it's good to be back here in my own workshop," I said in sweet relief as Silver was looking around the place with his face showed signs of interest.

So….you live here?" He asked me as he was looking at the models I had lying around. I turned towards him with a grin on my face. "Of course darling, I work as a fashion designer. And I help out with people's clothing most of the time" I said to him as then I hear the door open and I see that it was my younger sister, Sweetie Belle. She was dressed in a light blue shirt and pale shorts with purple shoes. Though the most horrid thing that was on her was…...she was completely dirty! Though the first thing she did came towards me.

"Rarity!" She shouted. Though the first thing I did was stop her with my magic before she could get a smidge of filth onto me. "Hello Sweetie Belle it's been a while and I missed you too though if I may ask why are you so dirty?" I asked her as nicely as possible. She then looked embarrassed.

"Well….. I and the crusaders were trying to do some excavating for fossils and Apple Bloom almost got us buried in dirt. Though we got out thankfully." She said as I was flabbergasted but sighed.

"I'm just glad none of you got hurt, but go upstairs and take a shower!" I said as I guided Sweetie to the stairs where she then walked upwards. I then look at Silver.

"Now Silver come with me to my workplace," I said to him as I walked over to the stairs with him following me. We got to a room where there were a dressing stand and models of people. I got to my supply room and got the things I needed to measure Silver's tall body.

I got up to him and I waved my hands as they were glowing with magic and the measuring tape surrounded Silver.

"Alright now let's get started shall we?"

 **Tails POV:**

It was almost night time as we were walking through a pathway with Fluttershy looking happy as she was skipping along.

"So Flutters are you happy to come to your home, judging by your look?" I asked her as she then looked at me with glee.

"Yes I am, I'm happy to see my own animal friends Miles." She said as she then had her hands together. I smiled as just I love seeing Fluttershy all happy like that as she was feeling happy. As we were walking we then come to a cottage uphill, she opens the door as I then see a bunch of animals coming from the stairs and windows ranging from a bunch of rabbits, little birds, a bear, a beaver, and a chicken for some reason. She wasn't kidding when she said she was an animal person.

"Hello, my little animal friends!" She said as she bent down and most of the animals went in for an embrace with her. Then she picked up a little white rabbit and cuddles its cheek. "Hello there Angel, how have you been?" She said as the little rabbit was jibbering to her as she nodded. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't come sooner or later, I was busy helping my friend." She said as the rabbit then looked with half lidded eyes. She then puts its down and then looks at me.

"So umm everyone this is Miles and he's going to be staying with us for tonight." She said as she was looking at the animals, they all look at me with just blank looks and all I could do was just wave to them.

"Uh, hello there …..all of your animals," I said very awkwardly to the little animals as they all seem to walk away to different parts of the house. And then there was a moment of silence with me just looking down at the floor and I think Fluttershy was looking away as well.

"So Fluttershy …...do you have a spare room here?" I ask her nicely as I could. "Oh, right there's a spare room upstairs to the right, me," She said to I pick up my bag and walked up the stairs. I then went to the room on the right. As I open the door, the room looked like it had a bed and a desk on the left side. "Perfect.," I thought to myself as I placed my bag on the desk and took out my equipment, I got the emerald radar and then get started with getting the signal strength up so tomorroIand my friends can search for the emeralds smoothly. I looked at the window and see that it was already night but I can't stop now, I need to get this done.

 **Shadow's POV:**

I run through the town following that rainbow haired girl as she was flying on ahead. "Hey rainbow haired girl!" I yelled out as she then stops and then looks to be flying back towards me as she then was facing me.

"Ok dude, my name is Rainbow Dash! Got it memorized?" She said to me as I squinted my eyes from here wording of 'dude'. I nodded as I then see there was someone coming up from behind. As it got closer I saw that the thing was looking like a scooter with a little girl on there. She had an orange vest on herself with an orange shirt and a skirt. Though she was dirty all over her clothes for some reason.

"HEY RAINBOW DASH!" She shouted out loud as she rode on her scooter and then stopped when she reached to Dash and she smiled as the little girl with for some reason has tiny wings then embraced her.

"Scootaloo! It great to see you." She then looked down and sees her dirt stains on her clothes. "Ummm might I ask what's with the dirt all over you?" She said as she stepped away from the kid. She looked at herself and then looked embarrassed.

"Oh…..yeah about that…..I did something with my friends to get our cutie marks and we almost got buried by dirt, but we got out!" She said as she places her arms around her head, then she got the scooter and then waves to her.

"See ya later Rainbow!" She said as she scoots away on her scooter, I then look at Rainbow Dash with a questioningly at who this girl was though she answered quickly. "She's a fan of me." She said as she grinned.

"You're famous here?" I asked her as she flew around in loop-de-loops as she flew down. "Damn right I am! Now come on let's get to my house! I'll race ya there?" She said though I nodded no. "Nah I'll pass, let's just go," I said as we then walk out of the town to a field I looked around.

"Wait where's your house?" I asked her as she flew next to me She pointed upwards as I looked up and I see there was a giant cloud though it was shaped as some sort of mansion. I jumped upwards and used my rocket shoes and goe right up to the front door and she looked at me with awe.

"Well? Shall we go in?" I asked her as she nodded and opens the door. In there I see a chair with a pillow at the end with a blanket and book, a poster on the wall, and a set of stairs.

"So….this is my crib...this place this is where I hang out in my home….so make yourself at home. I got a room upstairs if you'd like or.." She said though I look around the place and touch the walls though as I might have thought.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" She questioned me, I looked at her. "Oh just looking and seeing if this was made of clouds, it seems that I was right. How is this whole place stable? " I said as Rainbow just shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know it just works." She said as I sighed as I just sit on the couch that had the pillow. "No it's alright Dash I'll sleep on the couch if that's alright." I said as she nodded. "...Ok then if that's what you want. Good night!" She said as I waved my hand as she flies up the stairs and I take off my jacket and place my head on the pillow and go to sleep.

 **Sonic's POV**

A shrill voice filled my eardrums as I open my eyes quickly and then elevated my front body as I gasped for air at what that noise was.

"Wha-what was that?" I said as I breathe heavily and look around the room, judging by how the whole place was still dark I guess it was still night time, though I look at the far end of the room and notices Twilight's empty bed. "Oh no!" I said whispering to myself.

I got out of bed immediately as I thought of the implications of what that scream came from and as I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could and then as I reached the front place I was met with a most unpleasant sight I ever saw. A figure that was in the shadow with red eyes on its head and it was holding Twilight by her throat using just one of it's hands. I clench my non gloved hands into fists as I felt anger go through me, an emotion that never came to me before unless it involves my friends. I felt an impulse going through me as I try to charges straight at the shadow.

"HEY YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled out as I tried to closed in on it though it's eyes turned to see me coming at me and then something that came from it's chest and it shot right at me. I felt the full force of that energy blast and I then fall on the wooden floor, I opened my eyes and I saw the figure then pointed it's hand to Twilight's body and then shot at her body. My eyes arched upwards as I then got up and to the ground and then walking towards me, I then had to get to Twilight as I then just run to the shadow.

"TARGET ACQUIRED. DESTROY THE ORIGINAL." It said to me as it then grabbed me with one of his hands on my neck, I felt the air going out of my lungs, I then see that his other hand turns into some form of drill, I try to get out of its grasp though I couldn't get out and then and an instant the drill then thrust into my chest and pierced it.

Though I then open my eyes and then see I was still on my bed and I felt my face sweating. I look at my chest and saw there wasn't a hole in there as I sighed though I then got up and look at Twilight's bed and see if she was alright she was sleeping soundly, I smile and breathed a sigh a relief, then I got close and kisses her cheek and then walk back to my bed as I went back to sleep.

 **Normal POV**

As morning starts to come inside Fluttershy's cottage on a bed was Tails as he starts to open his eyes, he looks around and smiles that he knew that Fluttershy was there for him.

"Wait…" He stopped his movement as he then looks at the desk and sees his device. He got out and then looks at it and then he quickly remembered what happened to him. "Ohhh I remember I finished it last night, though I think I passed out." He said to himself as he then looks at the device and then tries to turn it on and low and behold it was then scanning his location, he notices a chaos emerald over in another area.

"Yeah, it works!" He cheered as he jumped for joy. He got his jacket from his desk and then walks down the stairs as he goes to the kitchen and then he sees that there was Fluttershy in a bathrobe sipping tea on the table, she notices Tails in the room.

"Oh!" She yelped in surprise as she then blushes from him seeing her like this. "G-Good morning Miles, how did you sleep?" She asked him as he then walked in.

"Heh, it was good, thanks for putting me in bed." He said as she looks down and smiles. "Your welcome, you really need to stop working so overnight." She said worried about him as he then goes up to him.

"It's alright Flutters I'll manage." He stopped as he then looks at the table. "So when's breakfast?" He asked her. "Well first off, I got a letter saying that Twilight's inviting us to breakfast in her own home. Secondly, I was about to start feeding my animals. Do you want to help out?" She said as she got up from her seat. Tails wanting to be a good gentleman he walked towards her.

"Of course! Besides two heads are better than one!" He said as she giggles from his analogy, they both walked out to the back door and she led him to other places in her backyard, first they go to her bear which spooks Tails at first though was relieved when he came in for a hug which Fluttershy chuckles. Then they get to her bird houses as she then gives Tails a bag of bird seeds they proceeded and then go on to give food to the other woodland critters all over, as they went in Fluttershy looked down to see ANgel with a bowel near him.

"Oh I'm sorry Angel I'll get your breakfast ready, Miles after I finish his breakfast we'll leave to Twilight's place." She said as Tails nodded. "Alright, I'll go take a shower." He said as he went up and as he did so the animal caretaker kept staring at him though was snapped out of her trance from Angel as he was tapping his feet.

"Oh right sorry." She said as she went to work giving Angel his breakfast.

Later

As the two were walking into town with Fluttershy donning different clothes than before, she has on a sleeveless blue shirt with a yellow skirt. As they were walking Tails was looking around the town as he notices a few people walking, they reach to the treehouse library, as Fluttershy knocks on the door as they waited for a few minutes someone opened the door, they noticed that it was Twilight who was wearing an apron over her pajamas.

"Oh hi Fluttershy and Tails, come on in." She said nicely as they both went in and see that she had a bunch of items going around the library with a purple hue on most of them, surprised to say Tails wanted to know why this was happening.

"Umm Twilight why are there…" He asked though Twilight cut him off. "Well I'm just trying to give Spike a break usually he clean up the library, but I wanted to do it for a change." She said as she was dusting off a shelf.

"But where's Spike?" Fluttershy asks as she looks around the room. "Oh, he's in the kitchen making breakfast for us." She said to her.

"Did somebody say breakfast?" The voice was heard and suddenly Pinkie Pie popped up, wearing a red small sweater with her pink shirt, going with blue skirt and leggings. Tails were flabbergasted from this. "Whoa Pinkie how did you get in here?" He said as Pinkie smiled and waved her hand.

"Heh it's a secret!" She said as she walks over to the kitchen room. Tails looked at Fluttershy and Twilight in a questionable look though he sighed as he already knew the answer. The front door opens up again and in came Knuckles and Applejack who was wearing a red dress with sleeves, a pair of shorts with a belt that had an apple shape on there. Though they both looked like they were huffing as they both walked over to the sofa and both crashed on down.

"What's up guys?" He said to everyone as they all were looking awkwardly at them as they just came in.

"H-Howdy their e-everyone," AJ said as she took off her hat and tried to fan herself.

"Ummm hey, there Knuckles and AJ what happened to you two?" Twilight asked as she was getting all the cleaning thing together.

"Well, thing is, ah woke up first thing at the break of dawn to try and buck for apples and then this guy here saw me wake up and then we decided to do a bit of competition and we kinda got too carried away and we had to come here as quickly as we can." She said as she took As soon as a few minutes passed the door opens again this time Rarity enters the house as she donned a light blue dress with diamonds encrusted in the end of the dress and a belt on her waist, while behind her was Silver as he was wearing a dark green coat with a light blue lines all of the sides, and he had dark pants and he was holding a bag underneath his arm and he looked .

"Hello there everyone, thank you for inviting me and Silver." She said as Tails and Knuckles were eyeing at Silver's clothing and snickering at him.

"So umm Silver….what's with the fancy getup?" Knuckles asked him as he looked embarrassed by them staring. "Hey shut up guys, Rarity wanted to make my clothes to put on because my other one was not to her standards apparently." He said as he looks away from them.

"Aw what's the matter Silvie? Don't you have a date to go with her?" Tails said to him as he blushed from that. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" He said angrily as they both had surprised looks from that. The girls heard that as they looked at Silver as he blushed from the attention he was getting. Though then Rainbow Dash came rocketing through a window, shattering it as she fell onto the floor as she was wearing a light blue jacket with her white shirt and work pants with her cutie mark on one side of them and her hair was tied.

Silver immediately took advantage of this and called out to the others. "LOOK SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" He said as they paid attention to the fallen RD. Meanwhile, Shadow enters the door and sees what happened with RD.

"See this is why I choose to walk the way there and not do your little stunts." He said with a gruff. She then got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Damn Rainbow." She said as she goes over to the broken window to try and fix it. As Twilight went there, Rainbow Dash looked at her as she was fixing it.

"So Twi? When do we leave?" She asked in anticipation.

"We'll go, but first we need to eat breakfast. That's why I sent that letter right?" She said to her as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah we do, hehe I almost forgot." She said to them as they all look with questionable looks on their face. "Hey, I'm just itching to go exploring okay?" She said with a frown.

Hey everyone breakfast is ready!" Out called Spike from the kitchen. "Yep get it while it's hot!" Pinkie called out as well. The girls and boys go on as Sonic was walking down the stairs, in his clothing he wore before as he was yawning he looks s.

"Hmm *sniff* hey is breakfast ready? Hey, it is!" He said as he on to the kitchen with everyone else.

After a helping of Spike's pancakes with a little help from Pinkie, they all were now outside the house and Tails got out his radar.

"Ok so now that I've gotten the signal for my radar working in this world, I can confirm the emeralds are still here. Though we might need to split up again." He said as everyone nods. Though first, he shows off three of the gems they had collected.

"So here because I'm not going with the others so these emeralds also can tell where the others are." He said as Sonic and Shadow took one of them. He then zooms into one of the locations of the gemstone.

"One of the emeralds are in this area which looks like it's not too far from here." Which made some of them gasped which confused Tails and the others. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"It leads to….the Everfree forest!" Twilight said. "What's so bad about that forest?" He asked.

"It has a lot of monsters inside the forest!" Fluttershy said as Tails smiled. "Well then I'm going there, Knuckles, AJ you in?" He said to them as he smirked as well. "You can count us in!" He said though AJ looked shocked from that.

"Are ya kidding me, I ain't going in there!" She said though Tails and Knuckles nodded with each other. "What are you chicken Applejack? Because it seems to me like you don't want to go." He said teasingly though AJ looked a little ticked from what he said.

"ALRIGHT FINE, I'll go!" She said as she ran which Knuckles followed her. "Hey wait up guys!" Tails shouted as he followed them with Fluttershy following him.

"Well the other ones are in the East and other is in the West so where should we all go?." Twilight said as they remembered the locations of the other two gems. Suddenly Pinkie spoke up.

"Me and Dashie can go after that one in the east since it's near here. Do you want to come with us Shads?" Pinkie said as Shadow humphed at that though he sighed at that. "If I say I'll come will you stop talking?" He said which made Pinkie nods. "Okey-dokey! She said as Dash just rolls her eyes as they took off to the east.

"Well one of the locations look like it's way out of the way, maybe we can go there?" Sonic asked Twilight as she looked at him and then was sighing.

"Alright, Sonic we can go together." She said as Spike came to her and had a pleading look on his face. She sighed again as she wipes her face in frustration. "Alright, you can come too, Spike." She said as Spike jumped in happiness as he hi-fives Sonic. They then made way to the West.

All of them made way though Rarity and Silver were the only ones left as they both look at each other in awkwardness. "Sooooo what do you want to do?" He asked her. "Well I want to go around town and do some errands, do you want to join me?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do here." He said as they then went off with her.

 **Meanwhile**

In a far away location, Sunset Shimmer was going around her own house, gathering stuff she needed everywhere and into a bag. "Gotta be quick...gotta be quick, need to hurry before they can fin-" She stopped as she then noticed something was glowing over to her in the distance. She walks to it and sees that it's coming from the Chaos Emerald.

"Wait it's glowing why would it be...wait that could mean, there's another one nearby." She said as she gained a smile on her face as she gathered into her bag and then got out of the house to chase after the emerald.

* * *

 **Annnnd scene! What will happen next? Will Sonic and Twilight's relationship be fixed? What will Tails and company find in the Everfree Forrest besides the emerald? And what of Shadow and his pursuit with Sunset? Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Sorry for the long wait I've been trying to get this down. Not helping that BHG left me, (for personal reasons I can't share here.) So I'm sorry for the delay and I hope to try and update this more next time. Anyways yeah another emerald search is happening here and hoping that you guys actually enjoy these upcoming chapters.**

 **Something personal I want to share with anyone reading this chapter, I want to hear from you on how the chapter is, and give me the motivation I need to keep writing and to tell me what is right and wrong.**

 **So anyway, be sure to fav and follow this story, and PM me and tell me something.**

 **See ya later!**


	41. Into the Forest-Part 1

**Chapter 41: Into the Forest Part One**

 **Normal POV**

As we cut into the Everfree forest, we can see AJ was running as she was pissed at Knuckles' teasing though she notices something. She stops herself as she took surrounding of her background.

"Oh jeez, this place looks….weird." She said as she then was hearing something as there was rustling in the bushes around her. She got into a fighting stance where she raised her leg as they were sometimes her means of combat. As the sound got closer and a foot was shown in the bushes.

"There!" She thought as AJ then jumped up and aimed her leg right into the bush. As she went into the bush and supposedly hit the thing in there a sound of groaning and a scream of pain was heard. "OWW!" She heard it as she got out from the leaves.

"That'll take care of….wait…" She looks closer and she saw who she hit, it was Knuckles as his eyes were in swirls and a boot mark on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Knuckles I'm soo sorry for hitting you there!" She said as she was picking him up, Knuckles got his conscience back as he growled as he got AJ's hands off of him and picked himself back up as he held the place he was hit on.

"Ow man….what's your deal? Did you lose your mind or something?" He yelled as she then lost her sense of apology and was a little upset. "Well because you got in my way and you didn't say anything which I could tell if it were you!" She said to him As Applejack got up they were walking through the forest and both were silent as they threaded through the foliage.

" HEY!" A voice was heard as the two look around and see two figures approach to them. One of the branches were turned and out came was Tails as he was looking like he was gasping for air. And behind him was Fluttershy as she was gripping his shoulder tightly as she had her eyes all around.

"Guys wait for us before you go running off like that!" Tails complained as both Knuckles and Applejack both looked nervous at this.

"Well sorry buddy, it's just a certain knucklehead just egged me on to come here!" She said eyeing at Knuckles which he looked away and whistled to himself. Tails then took out his radar.

"Alright so now that we're in this forest, we can start looking for the emerald, soon." He looked at it closely to the contraption. "According to my radar, it's near the center of this forest. So we need to move in case we-" He explained as he then heard noise throughout the forest.

"Uh what was that?" He said. "Probably a monster her as far as I can tell," AJ said as Tails' ears picked this up.

"M-Monsters!? What do you mean by that?" He asked her as she looked at him and she looked with serious intent.

"Deep here in these woods are monsters that hang around as their home." Applejack said as she sounded threatening. After hearing her, Tails dropped some sweat. He then looked at the forest with his eyes turned wide, while his own mind started to debate himself if he should go with them, or not.

"Monsters?" He whispered to himself, as he thought about the worst thing imaginable. "Uh so let me get this straight, you girls and you're entire town live near ….a forest that's possibly inhabited by….creatures that can possibly hurt someone?" He said as the two nodded.

"...Ok, then we'll just have to take extra percussions her-" As soon as he was talking there was rustling coming from the bushes and Tails immediately panicked and scrambled towards Fluttershy to which she attempted to comfort him. Knuckles and AJ got into a defensive position in case though as it got close it was just a woman, who had a mohawk that was colored black and white. She had face paint on her face, a ring on her ear and some on her neck, her skin was tanned as it was covered by a black and white top, and a zebra colored cloth tied around her waist. AJ got out of her defensive form though Knuckles was confused.

"Uh, who's this?" Knuckles asked.

"Why hello there my two friends, who are these other two have you befriend?" She said to AJ and Fluttershy.

"These are our new friends, it's Miles and Knuckles," Fluttershy said to her as she then faced the other two. "Guys this is Zecora, she's a doctor of sorts." She said as Tails looked confused.

"What do you mean of sorts?" He asked.

"Well I live in this here forest by myself, and I work on potions as well." She rhymed again as Knuckles looked confused at this.

"Ok, why do you keep doing that, you rhyming all the time?" He said to her.

"It's just her thing, don't question it," AJ said to Knuckles, he sighed as Tails then came up to her and then showed her the chaos emerald.

"Excuse me Zecora, have you seen something that looks like this?" He says to her and she looks at the gem closely.

"I've not seen the gem in question, but I think I saw something in session." She said as she pointed over the other way. The guys looked confused at what she said though AJ was quick to say what she meant. "I think she meant she saw something over there?" She said as Zecora nods.

Ahhhh." They both said as they look in the direction where Zecora pointed.

"I'm sorry if my rhyming bothers you, it is all I can make do.

"No that's ok Zecora, but thanks for your help." Tails said to her.

"No problem child but be mindful, for the forest is tamed with monsters to be trifled." She said as she then walked away from them. They then continued onto the forest, Tails had his buster ready incase something might happen, though all he and Knuckles didn't come into any monsters along the way.

They soon hear a scream come from afar. "HEEEELP!"

"What was that?" Applejack said as she and Knuckles were alerted by that. "Someone's must be here!" Tails said. They all then went forward to where that noise was. They then see a giant monster that had three heads and it was cornering what looks to be a small boy who had pointy ears and had some green clothing on him.

"Wait is that supposed to be a hydra?" Tails said as he was alarmed by this. "Don't mind the hydra, that kid is going to be his lunch!" Knuckles said as he then came down the hill and then tries to hit him though the hydra then turns around and slaps him with his tail and then landed hard on the ground.

"Ow. Really should've thought of moving." He grunted as he was getting up. Immediately it went back to where it was closing in on the kid. He cowered as the three head were about to dive right there until.

"HEY!" Tails called out as he flew up and the hydra paid attention to him. "Come at me!" He called out as the hydra then followed him and Fluttershy followed him.

Applejack then went forward and then got to the boy. "Are you alright kid?" She asked him as he nodded as he was looking confused. "Well let's get somewhere else in case that guy comes back." She said as they ran to another place. Then somewhere Tails was flying around avoiding the Hydra's bites.

"OH god, this is…..ahhhhgh." He said as he avoids the three mouths of the hydra while flying. "Fluttershy do your thing!" He screamed as he flew off away from the hydra as it then looked down and sees Fluttershy looking at it with her eyes open wide. It's three heads were swaying around as they were in a daze.

"Now go away and leave us alone!" She said to it as the three heads nodded as Hydra then walks away to a different part of the forest, she then looked at Tails as he was crouching down and breathing heavily.

"Miles, please breath, it's gone now." She slightly patted him as he stood up and beats his chest.

"It's alright Flutter, I'm cool we got to see if that kid is alright." He said as they went to where AJ took the kid. As they did so she and Knuckles came out of a bush with the kid. "It is gone?" AJ said.

"Yeah Flutters sent it away with her stare." He said as she blushed from what Tails said that. But then they all looked at the kid they rescued.

"Now, kid what are doing out here in the forest?" Applejack said as she was asking the little boy. He stopped looking confused and then had an angry expression.

"Why should I be telling you, human people?" He said as he looked away in an upset matter. The others looked confused at this, as they didn't know why he was acting like that.

"What do you mean us, you're a human like us right?" Applejack said to him.

"For the record, I live here, I just kinda ticked that hydra off, but…..WAIT I forgot!" He said as he went back to the spot where they first found him. He started digging from the ground where there was a shine and after a few digs, he got the thing he was looking for.

"Nice!" He Said as he held the item in his hand, all of a sudden Tails' machine was beeping as he looked at it and it was showing an emerald close by as they look closer at the object that the kid was holding they see that it was the green chaos emerald they were looking for.

"Hey! That's it!" He said as he pointed at the kid holding the emerald. Knuckles then spoke "Hey! Kid! Wait up!" He called out. The kid then turned to them with a normal state. As they approached the kid tried to hide the gem so they wouldn't see it. "Hey, kid. Listen that gem you have is actually something we've been looking for and well we really need it back." Tails said to him. He immediately stuck his tongue out as he then runs off into the forest.

"AFTER HIM!" Knuckles shouted as he went where he went, Tails then went on but then looks at the others as they went with Tails and after the kid.

After chasing him through the forest and almost running after him, they then see him going through an entryway as Knuckles was going through and as Tails and the girls were following him the noticed where they are but kept on going.

They then followed him into a castle and as Knuckles was about to get in through the entrance someone stopped him. "HALT!" He stopped as Tails and the girls crashed onto the backside of Knuckles as he stopped.

"Oww, Knuckles why'd ya stop?" AJ said as she was rubbing her nose, they then confront who was the one who stopped him as it was a tall man with orange armor on his body and he had the same pointy ears as did the kid, he also had some form of the canister on his neck.

"What is your business here?" He said as he was looking at the four. "We're looking for a kid that just passed through here, short guy, green clothing, long ears? AJ said as she was anxious on where they were right now.

"Yes, I've seen him come through here, what of it?" He asked them. "Well you see that.." Tails started out but then Knuckles interrupted him.

"That kid has something that belongs to us! Where have you seen him?" He yelled at the guard and he was startled by Knuckles' raising voice. Though AJ placed her hands on his mouth. "Keep quiet ya Knucklehead!" She then looked at the guard. "Sorry sir but we're just looking for someone that passed down here. Can you kindly show us where he went?"She said as nicely as she could while Knuckles was trying to get her hands off his face.

The guard pondered as he looked like he remembered something. "Ah you mean Prince Bramble, I'll take you four to the King and see if he can call him over. Follow me" He said as he opened the doors to the castle and they follow him into the castle.

As soon as they got into the castle further, they reach a big room where there was a throne on top. "Umm, where's your King?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes?" A voice said as they look at at the side of the room and see a man with robes on, he was dressed in some form of armor and has a necklace that looks like a heart on his neck.

"Blackthorn? Who are these…..humans?" He asked as he looks at Tails and the others.

"Well King Aspen, these people wanted to find Prince Bramble because they said that he took something from them that was important." He said as he looked suspicious of them.

"Are you sure they're telling the truth?" He said.

"Yes we're telling the truth, he took something that we were looking for." Tails said to him. He still looked suspicious at the group though he sighed.

"Fine, I'll get him down here, BRAMBLE! Get down into the throne room!" He called out and after a few seconds the little elven boy came down from the doorway at them.

"I'm here father what is do yo-" He stopped his sentence as he saw the group in the room. "You people again?!" He said surprised at this. Knuckles was looking angry and readily get him. "Knuckles stop!" Tails shouted at him as Knuckles looked at him.

"What?" He asked as the king behind them went. "Ahem." As he looked serious as Knuckles retracted.

"Now son, is it true that you have something that belongs to them?" He asked his son, as he was looking at his son sternly. "Father, they're clearly lying! They're thieves wanting to get our potions. " He said to him.

"B-But we don't mean any harm sir, w-we just want the gem you're son has!" Fluttershy got out as the king then looked at his son questionably.

"Son? Is that true?" He said as the boy looked at the ground awkwardly. "Do not lie to me son." The King continued as stern as he could.

"Sigh, she's right." He said to him, he dug into his pocket and got out the green chaos emerald.

"Ok then, now that we settled, I might ask, who are you people?" He said to them. They looked at each other and all of them nodded.

Tails decided to speak first, however, he awkwardly scratched his head, as he knew what he's gonna say, "Well my name is Miles Prower... but… all of my friends calls me Tails… You can call me that too if you want..." He said.

Knuckles went next as he clears his throat. "My name is Knuckles. Guardian of Angel Island." He bowed his head to him.

Applejack went up next. "Mah name is Applejack, from Ponyville and I work on Sweet Apple acres." She said

Fluttershy then went last as she was shaking a bit. "Ummmmmmm. M-m-my name i-i-i-is F-F-Fluttershy, I'm an animal caretaker." She said as nervously as she could.

"And all we want is the gem, and we'll leave peacefully." Tails said as he was looking at them with his stern eye.

"Ok then, let me think for a minute, go sit in the waiting room and I'll call all of you up when I've made my decision." He said to them as he pointed to a room. They nodded as they walk to that room and they went there he started to think but first, he looks at Bramble.

"Son please give me the emerald." He said to him as he did so. "Good, now please go to your room." He said to him as he walks off and he starts thinking about what to do.

 _"I may not have magic but I can sense an energy coming from this gem, why would they be after this?"_ He thought But meanwhile Blackthorn was looking at the gem he had and had his eye squint as if he had a plan about something.

 **LATER**

They were sitting on a table, as there were a few cups and some of them were drinking from it. "So do you think he'll give it to us?" Tails said as he was messing with his hands.

"He has too, we told him that we don't want to cause any harm." Applejack said. As soon as she said that the door opens and the king shows up.

"Alright so, I've made a decision, you can have the gem….but first you four need to do something for me." He said as Knuckles' eye looked half lidded in annoyance.

"What is it do you want?" He said to him, he sits down and looks at them.

"We were running out of our ingredients for our potions and we need more, I'd like to ask you four to search for the ingredients and then you can have this gem." He then passed a piece of paper to them.

"Here's the ingredients and where to find them. I hope you have no trouble getting thFem, and for extra measure, I'll be sending my guard with you to keep an eye out on you." He said

They all look at each other and then nodded. "Sure we'll take it." Tails said to him.

 **LATER**

They were walking out of the front gate of the city as King Aspen was talking with them.

"Also I forgot to tell you all, the places you might be going to may have monsters." The others then looked worried at this. "But luckily they're docile and won't attack anyone if they attack them so you all will be fine." He said then he looks at Blackthorn.

"Here, I'm giving you the emerald for safe keeping, be sure to guard it well." He said to him as he gives him the emerald, he looks at it for a few seconds but then went with the others. "Ok let's get moving." He said to the others.

As they go out the kingdom they were walking through the forest with Blackthorn leading them. Applejack was looking through

Knuckles then went near Tails as he got close and begun to whisper to him. "Hey, Tails?" He whispered to him as he paid attention to him. "What is it Knuckles?" He whispered as Fluttershy and Applejack listened in. "Why can't we just take the emerald from him? Let's just get it and just get the hell out of here."

"B-B-But we can't do that, it's wrong," Fluttershy said.

"Also last time ah checked, we're heroes, not thieves," AJ said as Tails nodded.

"I agree with that, we're just going to do this thing for the king and then we'll be on our way with the emerald, so don't do anything brash that might doom the mission, and knowing you you'll do that Knuckles."

"Alright I got it jeez, I won't do anything like that." He said to him as they kept walking.

After a while they were walking, Tails walked to where Blackthorn was. "So Blackthorn was it?"

"Yes, what is it, boy?" He asked in a slightly cold tone. "Why did the King feel a bit…...cold?" He said questioning him. He gave off a serious expression which spooked Tails a bit but calmed himself

"Well it's just that you people were the first to ever come to our kingdom of Thicket, and us elves we don't take kindly to humans ever since that one time with Princess Celestia." He sighed as AJ and Fluttershy's ears perked up at this.

"Wait really?" AJ asked as he nodded. "What did she do?" Fluttershy interjected. He

"I don't remember the specific details on what happened though I think the princess might have done something a bit personal to the king and that's all the king said about." He explained.

Both of the girls look at each other with questionable looks and wondered what could she had done to the king that made him against humans. They thought they might ask her in passing.

After a little while longer, they trudged through the foliage that was covered all over the ground, Fluttershy was near Tails as she felt a bit more comfortable with him though Knuckles and AJ were separated from each other "Ugggh... are we there yet? It feels like we've been walking for an hour." He complained.

"We'll be there when we get there, so put a cork in it Knucklehead." She said to him as he growled at her.

"Hey Don't you call me a Knuc-" He was then shut up by Blackthorn as he placed his hand on his mouth.

"Please…..shut….up." He said as he said those words silently as he did what he said, he went back to where he was walking.

 _"Ugh it's like I'm dealing with children here."_ He breathed a gruff as he recognizes the place and stops. He looks up at the nearest tree. "Ok, we're here." He said One of the ingredients are in that tree."

"So we need to get the leafs on here right? Well, that'll be easy!" Tails said as he flies up to the tree though he then spots something near the base of the tree, a manticore that is sleeping there and as he about picked a leaf from the tree, the mantacorn then growls as if it knew that someone was picking leaves from the tree. He flies back down to the others.

"Ok so I can't get the leaves out of that tree since the manticore is near the tree, it's sleeping but it know if someone's picking the leaves out of the tree." He said to them the problem. He then placed his hand on his chin as he was thinking about a solution. He then sees Fluttershy and then he snaps his finger.

"I have an idea! Fluttershy I need your help on this." He said to her as she went forward to him, he whispers to her ear about what he came up with. "Do you think you can do it?" He says to her as she smiles and nods.

"Good. Give me a signal when you think it's good so I can get the leaves." He said as she gives the thumbs up, she walks over near the tree as the Manicorn heard her footsteps.

"Hello there, my furry friend." She said as the manticore then growls and gets up from the base of the tree and walks to where Fluttershy was. "How are you doing today?" She said as she reaches out to pet its head, she does so and as it starts to loosen up and then starts to grab Fluttershy and then give her a hug while she is wrapped in his paws as it purrs .

She then gave the signal by waving over to hand to him, Tails got the memo as he goes to AJ first.

"Hey Applejack is it alright if I borrow your bag to carry the ingredients? He asks her. She smiles and takes it off her back and gives it to Tails. "Sure sugar cube, just be careful with it." She says to him.

He flies over them and starts to pick the leaves from the tree. "Alright, this is going well." He thought to himself. He then sees a leaf fall and he sees it almost lands near the manticore, he panics for a bit before zooming in and getting the leaf before it landed. He huffs in relief and flies over as Fluttershy saw this meaning he got the leaves. She Got out of the manticore's embrace. And she waves goodbye to it as it goes back to sleep and she goes back to her friends waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" She asked Tails He showed her the bag half filled with the leaves. "It went great, so Blackthorn where's the next thing we need to get?" He asks him.

"Well, the next thing is not too far from here actually." He said as he pointed in a direction. They went towards that direction he got the green emerald out from his pocket and looks at it, he felt it's power going through him as he held it, he then figured out what he wanted to do.

Meanwhile, with Tails and the group, they find what they were looking for. "Alright, I think we found it." He says as he looks at the sheet of paper. "It's a powder that's coming from this type of mushroom." He said.

"Well let's get the stuff out." Knuckles said as he was about to touch the fungus until Fluttershy's hand stopped him. "Don't touch the mushroom, it may be poisonous." She said as they look worried at this.

"Here." Tails said as he goes into his bag and takes out gloves, a mouth mask, and a container. Knuckles takes it and then manages to pick off some of the mushrooms and place them inside the container then into AJ's bag.

"Alright, I think that's everything on the list." Tails said as he looked at the paper. "Are you sure that's all of them? AJ asked him. "I think so, let's ask Blackthorn. As they were talking Blackthorn comes in through the trees and sees them.

Hey, Blackthorn is this all we nee-" He was talking until suddenly he was punched in the face by Blackthorne and he falls down to the ground and goes unconscious. Fluttershy was shocked at what happened to Tails but Knuckles and AJ were looking angry at this.

"Hey what the hell man?" Knuckles said as he was yelling at him though the elf guards only response to that was him punching Knuckles though he blocks it but instead is met with a kick in his chin which makes him go unconscious as well, he then aims at AJ though she blocks the hits.

"What in tarnation are ya doing? We haven't done anything wrong!" She said as she evades another one of his punches, he still doesn't answer as he kept backing AJ up to a tree until she dodges it again and then she knocks him to the tree. As he was busy getting his bearings she runs to Fluttershy who was plainly scared right now.

"We gotta go now!" She said. "B-B-But what about Miles and Knuckles?" She whimpered. "There's no time, we gotta move now!" She said as she took her hand and both made a break to the forest, he got back up and see that the girls have already escaped.

"Peh, no matter, they are insignificant to me, these two will be enough." He then grabs them both and drags them into another part of the forest.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright that's the end of the first part of this, because I felt like there was too much I had to split this. Anyways sorry for the massive delay, I've been a bit slow on these but I assure you I will be faster next time.**

 **So anyone is clear, these elves weren't made by me, they were originally deer in the MLP comics from one of their story arcs. I decided to make them elves because I think they fit the role.**

 **Good news is BHG is actually back to helping me, he just needed a bit time to cool off isn't that right BHG?**

 **BHG: Right. Um… Hello, everyone. Hehehe.**

 **TOG: Cool, so now in this story the group are in dangerous water with Blackthrone if you catch my drift, but what is he planning?**

 **BHG: Yeah, and I wonder, how our heroes and heroines are going to get out of the troubles?**

 **TOG: Well you guys/gals are going to have to tune into the next chapter to find out! Anyways I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying this story, and let me know what you guys think about it in the reviews and fav and follow to stay up with it. Until then this has been TOG and BHG signing off!**

 **BHG: STAAAAAAYYYY! EEEEEEEEEN! PAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**


	42. Into the Forest Part 2

**Into the Forest Part 2**

 **AJ POV**

I ran through each of the trees where I had Fluttershy's hand in mine. I immediately stopped and she and I gasped for a breath of air as I and she were running.

"Gah…..hah, alright….ok are you alright Fluttershy?" I said gasping air.

"Ha….yes….Applejack, I'm fine, though I ask you do know I can fly right?" She asked me. I then look at her and then felt my face turn red from embarrassment.

"Oh…...right," I said nervously in my voice. "I kinda forgot about that, we were in such a rush I clearly wasn't thinking," I said trying to apologize to her

"It's ok Applejack." She said to me as she was dusting off the leaves that were on her clothes. I then placed my hand on my chin as I was now thinking.

"Now why on Equestria did Blackthorn do that to Miles and old knucklehead?" I said as I was wondering to myself at what are the possibilities.

"Maybe he has a different agenda or something?" Fluttershy asks me as I ponder. _"But why would he do this, we'll probably need to get close."_ I thought as I look at Fluttershy again and then I got a smile as an idea just came into my head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Tails POV**

I started to open my eyes as I felt a pain on my nose, it was where Blackthorn hit me when he got the drop on me. I tried to get up and I look around and see that my bag is gone and also Knuckles was right next to me and he was waking up too.

"Owww, hey…..where are we?" He said as he was rubbing his head, we then see that what was in front of us was jail bars and over on the other side I see King Aspen and Blackthorn were there.

"Hey, King Aspen what gives? Why are we in jail?" I said as I go forward as well as Knuckles though we were both stopped by the bars that were separating us and them though he was looking cautious at us.

"So are you saying that these two attempted to take the emerald from you?" He said probably talking to Blackthorn. "Yes sir, they wouldn't back off and keep trying to pry it from me, so I had to and Knuckles were shocked when he said that.

"Wait for what!?" I yelled out. "That's bullshit, we didn't do that!" Knuckles yelled out too.

The armored guard then came near him. "Clearly they're lying sir. I suggest that we keep them in there and try and find their friends that escaped." He said to him and he nods and turns around and walks out of the room. "Make it so, Blackthorne." He said as the guard then walks away with him as well.

"Hey come back, we didn't do it, I SWEAR WE DIDN'T!" I yelled at the top of my lungs though judging by the silence, my response fell on deaf ears. I walked back and Knuckles kept punching the bars though they weren't doing anything, I began to think what should I do since I don't have any of my tools with me, I then remember something and I reached into my pocket and realized something.

"WHERE MY CHAOS EMERALD?" I said as I looked through all of my pockets, I then had a thought come to me. "He must have stolen it from me when we were unconscious, Knuckles we have to get out of here the double!" I told him as I got to thinking and he kept hitting the bars.

 **Normal POV**

As the two were walking, Aspen was grumbling to himself.

"I knew that those humans wouldn't be much trusting, they are all alike." He said.

"Quite they are sir," Blackthorn said looking away from him. Aspen then quietly walked up to a window to stare at outside while Blackthorn just had his hand deep in his pocket and was gripping "Might I suggest something, sir?" He asked his own king as he turned around and looked at him

"What is it Blackthorn?" He asked him. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we can get rid of other humans that may dare come to our land." He said to him.

"Wait let's not since they'd never have a reason to come here in the Everfree Forest." He said to his guard. "Why would you as-" He said those last words before he falls to the ground with behind him was his guard with him using the butt of his staff which he used to knock his king out.

"Of course you wouldn't try that." He crouched down and he took off his heart shaped pendant to his neck and then placed it on himself.

"Hehehehe, Now I am king of this place and with these gems of power." He said as he grabbed the green and blue emeralds from his pocket and then made way to the throne.

"I will invade Equestria and rule!" He said as he sits down and laughs to himself. Meanwhile, outside near the windows Fluttershy was hiding behind them and was shaking.

"Ooooh nooo, he has Tails' emerald, I need to warn Applejack!" She whispered and then zoomed out from the window to go and tell her friend about what the traitorous guard.

 **Flutters POV**

"...And then he said that he's going to take over Equestria!" I said to Applejack as I was a bit scared from this.

"Really now?" She asked this. "So we're gonna have to put a stop to him?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, of course, we have to partner. We can't let him get away with it, but we're gonna need Miles and Knuckles if we're gonna stop them!" She said to me, though I looked down in one.

"Ok… but do you have a plan?" I asked AJ. She looked around and was looking at something at the distance though I didn't see it.

"Yeah, I think I do." She said with a smirk and I gulped as I turned around to see what it was.

MEANWHILE

 **NORMAL POV**

Inside the cell, Tails was attempting to try and get out from the bars, though on the other side of the cell is Knuckles was trying to dig through the ground though it looked like it had no effect.

"Let me see if my buster can blast through this thing?" He said as he activated the buster that was on his watch. He charges it though it fizzles out, he shakes it as he looks at it closely and sees it's current state.

"Ah man, I must've forgotten to charge it!" He thought to himself.

Back to the Girls.

A bush kept walking in through the gates of Thicket, though every time someone thinks the bush is moving, it stops and they go back to walking through.

"Umm Applejack, are sure this is a good idea?" She quietly said to her.

"Yes, I'm sure besides do YOU have a better idea on how to get in here?" She playfully said to her. Fluttershy then had her finger on her face.

"Well, I would have thought to maybe go through the roofs of the buildings, that way they won't see us." She said as her friend was surprised that she would have thought of such a thing. Though as they were talking the bush gets risen as it was a dwarf citizen.

"Hey who are you?" The person said as they then ran from him as Fluttershy then picked her up and then go her to the roof as both were then running through them.

"So what do we do now?" Fluttershy asked AJ as she was flying right near her as she was running. "We just keep going until we reach to the castle." She said as she jumped over one of the roofs. Though as they were going through that they heard horns being blown.

"What was that?" Fluttershy said frantically as then they saw behind them guards chasing them. "We order you to halt in the name of King Aspen!" One of the guards shouted as they were now pursuing them.

"Dang it, we're being chased!" AJ cursed out. She kept running with Fluttershy following her as she kept jumping through they kept on following them wherever they went.

"This is ridiculous! We're never gonna get to Miles and Knuckles at this rate!" She said. Fluttershy looked desperately at what was happening as she then had something come to her. She turns around and knocks them as then they chase her. Applejack looked back and saw what she was doing, she was distracting them for her to get to the boys. She took that chance and then went off to the castle where she had to fight off the guards.

"Outta my way!" She yelled out as she ran like a bull and charges through the guards one by one. She reaches what was the dungeon as she sees Tails and Knuckles in a cell trying to get out.

"Miles! Knuckles!" She called out as they see her.

"Applejack!" They both said as they get near the bars. "How'd you get in here?" Knuckles said as Tails looked around and didn't see Fluttershy with her.

"I and Fluttershy were able to get into the kingdom though also Blackthorn's planning to take over Equestria using the emeralds he got!" She said as Tails just sighed.

"Really? Goddammit not again, we gotta stop him." Though after he said that he notices Fluttershy wasn't with AJ right now.

"Hey, where's Fluttershy?" He asked as he looked worried as she then looked down. "She….had to get the guards off our tails so she ended up distracting them for me to get to you." She sadly said as Tails looked shocked at this.

"Quick get us outta here! We need to save her, we need to get the keys!" He shook the bars as hard as he could.

"I don't think so!" A voice was heard as the boys looked angry at what they saw and AJ turned to see Blackthorn at the entrance of the dungeon and in his hand was a pair of keys.

"I'm afraid you are too late human, I have already started my invasion to Equestria as now vines are now spreading over Equestria and there is nothing you can do that can stop me now!" He said gripping the keys. "And if you want these keys you will have to pry them from my hands, girl."

"Alright then," AJ said as she straightened her hat and then charges right at him though he just moves out of the way, and then kicks her in the sides. She recoils from it though she kicks him back with her own leg, he retaliates with a punch though she rolls out of the way and slide kicks him as he falls to the ground though he brings her down as he then slams his feet on her body though she then gets up. He and she then have a struggle with both of them trying to out move on or the other.

"Grr, you're pretty strong for a lady such as yourself!" He grunted as their hands were struggling. "Heh thanks for the compliment, but I ain't here to talk." She said as she then did kicks his chin and fell on his back in which gave AJ enough time to get the keys from his hands and then quickly bolted to the door and unlock it to free Tails and Knuckles.

"Applejack you did it!" Tails said cheering to her and she blushes from the complement.

"Aww shucks it was nothing sugah, now how about we take out this bozo?" She said cracking her knuckles, Knuckles did the same. "Heh definitely!" He chuckled. The two powerhouses charged right at him as he got back up and saw them charging.

"Humph! You two think you have a shot at me?" He said as he stood his ground. Knuckles came in with his punches though and AJ does a flurry of kicks of her own and he blocks some of them though some get through and damage his body. Though after that he runs through and grabs the both of their heads with his hands and then throws them to different parts of the wall and both get hurt from the impact. Tails then attempt to get him with him flying up to him and doing a few punches and kicks.

"Ow would….you.. get off me you filthy gnat!" He shouted as he then swats him and tumbles to the ground.

"HAHAHAHA do you really think you have a chance against me? I'm Aspen's number 1 guard here!" He yells as our heroes are getting up from the ground. "Is there anything else do you have to try on me?" He questioned. As soon as he said that they heard certain growls and stomping coming from somewhere. He looks over and then the walls burst out and out came something.

It was Fluttershy as she was riding on top of a manticore as she was looking both determined and a bit afraid. "Leave my friends alone you meanie or else I'm going to get my friend on you!" She said trying to sound brave in her way though Blackthorn was looking unimpressed as he laughs.

"Ha, you must be very brave or very foolish to face me, girl. If your friends weren't strong enough to stop me what makes you think you're pathetic animal would be able to best me?" He said as Fluttershy growled as soon as he insulted her animal friend.

"Go after him ! Pretty please?" She yelled as the animal then goes in and attack him. He swipes at him though he dodges with relative ease, though one of its claws manages to strike his torso.

"AHHGH." He yelled out and clenched the spot he was struck at. Tails, Knuckles, and AJ were watching and saw that he fell, as Fluttershy was about to order another attack though then a massive wave of energy spiked through the elf traitor as the two gems appeared from his pocket.

"You don't know who you're messing with you big mammal! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He yelled out as he went and forces the manticore down to the ground as it falls unconscious as Fluttershy falls to the ground as he walks up to her and then grabs her by the collar. Tails immediately ran over and tried to strike him.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN NOW!" He yelled though he just backhands him, he went back to Fluttershy as she was whimpering in fear. He then slaps her to the ground.

"Now know your place you human filth!" He said as he then drives his foot into her hands. She screams which Tails heard and then starts feeling the pent up frustration going to him, he runs up to him as he grabs onto him.

"LET GO OF ME!" He yelled as Tails then took the blue emerald from him, he grasped the emerald as he then started feeling the power from it as a blue hue formed around himself.

"I…..wonot let you….get away this!" Tails exclaimed as he then charges right at him. "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?" Blackthorn yelled as he then got punched in the face by Tails. "Yeah, I do dare! Stand back AJ and Knuckles! I've got this!" He proclaimed to them as they watch as Tails and Blackthorn were locked in combat.

Tails were just pulling his punches as he kept wailing on him as the two were evenly matched due to both holding a chaos emerald. Though Tails had an idea as he was thinking to himself.

"Now may be a good time to bring out my new invention since I need to get an edge in this battle!" He said as he presses another button that was across from the one that activates his buster. And then out came a boxing glove, Blackthorn was getting close to him though Tails counteracted him by activating his invention which sprung forward in a circular motion and gets hit by his boxing glove in the face.

"W-What is this?" He said as he rubbed his mouth. Though his thoughts were stopped as he felt another glove hits him. As Tails then flew over to the other side of the room and smirks. He then shoots the punches that were connected by the springs and one connected to his waist and the other to his head. Then Tails lands on the ground, straightened his body and then launches both of his punching hands to him and Blackthorn gets slammed into the wall.

He falls down as the green emerald falls out of his pocket and Tails' glove grab it, as soon as they saw him fall down AJ and Knuckles both go over to him to pin him down to make sure he doesn't try anything else. Meanwhile, Tails goes over to Fluttershy as she was groaning.

"Fluttershy? Are you alright?" He said sounding worried. "I'm ok Miles, I'm sorry about what I did, I was trying to be brave." She said as she looked down sad. "It's alright Fluttershy, you tried your best." He said as they both embraced.

While this was happening Knuckles and AJ were busy tying up Blackthorn with her rope she had in her bag. Tails got back up and look at him with serious intent and grab him by his collar.

"Alright Blackthorn, how do you stop the vines?" He asked him. Though he just remained silent as he didn't want to talk.

"Talk you!" He yelled as he then got his invention and then punches him over and over again. "COME ON!" He yelled as he kept this up.

"I will handle this." A voice was heard as they all looked and saw that it was King Aspen and behind him was Bramble as he was hiding behind his father.

"King Aspen!" They all said as he went over to them. "I will send my guards out to stop the vines that are spreading out, in the meantime I will deal with this traitor myself, you all can take your leave with your jewel you have it in your hand right?" He asked Tails.

"Yeah, I do." He said as went and get AJ's bag. "Do we still need to give you the ingredients?" He said as he took them from her bag. "Yes you do, and I thank you for getting them." He then gave a handshake to him as Tails did as well. And after this Tails and his friends got out of the place and then go back out of Everfree forest and back to Ponyville.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright that's the end of this chapter.**

 **I'll be taking a short break since on of my family members has gone through surgery and I might not be writing much for a while so there's that.**

 **See ya later!**


	43. Through the Fire and Flames Part 1

**Chapter 43: Through the Fire and Flames Pt 1**

In a field somewhere across it, we see Sonic running through the terrain looking at the blue chaos emerald he had and looking at where he was going, following him is his 'friend' Twilight Sparkle as she was flying with her assistant Spike behind her back.

"So Sonic how far is it until we get to the Emerald?" She called out to Sonic.

He heard this as he then looked at the emerald in his hand. "

Well, the Emerald isn't glowing so we haven't gotten to it yet." He replied.

Twilight sighed as she kept her flight pattern. He looks around as he sees the path they were going to get the emerald as it was looking more darker and more rocks.

"So Twilight have you been here before?" He asks her as she looks around and notices the entire place.

"No, we've never have been here right Spike?" She asked the young dragon boy on her back.

"Nah, I don't recall being here?" He tells her. He then sees something off in the distance from the path they were going.

"Hey, uh, guys I think I see something over there!" He pointed forward to a direction.

Twilight sees this as she stopped. "Spike are you sure that wasn't a bird you just saw?" She said as she was looking at the direction Spike pointed. She then sees something or someone that was there.

"Oh my gosh, Spike, you're right!" She shouted as she went on in that direction. Sonic notices Twilight not following him as he goes back and follows her.

 _"Huh, what's up with Twi?"_ He thought to himself.

Twilight immediately stops and sees what the thing that was walking was. In closer inspection, she sees that it was slumping over itself as it kept walking with its armor that it was wearing, which looked a bit damaged by the looks of it. There was also a blue tail and wings on his back.

"Well, that's weird why would someone be walking in a full suit armor, well broken up anyway?" Twilight asked herself.

"Maybe he's trying to get to a knight's convention and he got lost?" Spike joked as she rolled her eyes at that.

"Regardless we should at least check who he/she is? She asked though as they were making their way to the ground they noticed that the person in the suit falls down as they made haste to see if the person in question. Until they see Sonic come this way after following Twilight.

"Hey Twi where were going I thought we were-" He then notices the broken suited person lying on the ground. "Hey who's the tin man on the ground?"

"We saw it walking along these lands and he was limping do you think you can pick him up? She asked him, he goes over and tries to pick him up though as he did so the helmet falls off from his head and what they saw surprised them, it was the face of a girl that had blue hair.

"Hey, it's a girl!" Sonic said as he then sees the girl's eyes open and she sees Sonic carrying her. "W-What the?" She said as she then punched Sonic in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled as he inched away from the girl as she landed on her feet. She sees Twilight and Spike as she then grabs her helmet and about to run off though.

"Wait don't go!" The half dragon said as he walks to her as she looked hostile to him as she draws her broken spear, though she looks at him closer and sees the features of a dragon.

"You…..you're part dragon? Aren't you?" She said as he nods while not saying anything. "And are these humans with you? As she said that he nods again. "Yes, they are my friends." He said to her, she retracts her weapon from them as she then groans as she held her shoulder in pain as Twilight sees this and is distraught from this.

"Y-You're hurt!" She said as she walks to him though the half-dragon girl backs off. "No it's ok, they're just scratches." She said to her though she held her waist that had her armor on, though Twilight didn't care what she said.

"No! You need to help right now since you can't be like this." She said as she then gets close to her, and places her hand on her shoulder and she concentrated her thoughts into the magic. The light surrounds the two as the purple light glows from her hands and as she touches her shoulder and in turn that light spreads through her body. The light fades as she felt none of the injuries were there from before.

"Hmm, thanks uhhm?" She wondered what her name was. As soon as she was about to speak through our blue haired hero came in and interrupted her.

"Twilight, her name is Twilight Sparkle, this little guys name is Spike." He pointed to the little person and them to himself.

"And I'm Sonic, nice to meet ya." He held his hand towards her though he was shoved out of the way by Twilight's levitation magic as he screams, she goes to her.

"I'm sorry about that, my friend is a bit…..out there...what's your name?" She asked her as nicely as she could, the girl then sits down on the nearest rock she was silent until she uttered a word.

"Ember….that's what I'm named, I am the daughter of the Dragon King." She said to the three and Twilight looked excited at this new information though she retained her excitement for the time being. "Okay then, now that we all know your name and vice versa, can you tell us why were you out here in these badlands injured?" Twilight asked as she then reached into her bag and got a notepad and a pencil, with a grin on her face.

Ember felt awkward by this though she looked at Spike for a moment and decided to take a leap of faith and trust them.

"Ok…but first off this isn't what you call the badlands, this is the Dragon Valley… secondly, it all started a few hours ago…"

FLASHBACK

It was in a field as Ember was punching and kicking a tree as training but then she changed her training as she then thrusts her spear from all sides, she huffs as she stops and finishes her training she takes off her helmet and wipes the sweat from her head.

"Jeez, maybe next time I shouldn't be training with this helmet." She mutters as she looks at the helmet, she then hears screams coming from a distance. She runs off to where that sound came from. "What was that noise?" She wondered.

She gasped as she then came across a bunch of bodies of other half human dragons that were laying on the ground, she goes to one of them and touches their neck.

"Hmm, he's barely breathing…..and so are they, what happened here?" She muttered to herself as she looks around.

"I….I...t came by…...so fast….and…...he was…..so strong." One of the humans said as he was groaning. Ember heard this and she went to him.

"What came here if I may ask?" She said wondering as the guy looks at who asked him.

"M-Ms Ember…..I-It was….. some guy….he just came and beat us all up….. and he was glowing some form of red." He then coughed as Ember immediately asked her next question.

"Where did this guy go?" She asked. He weakly pointed towards the right. "He went that way, you can't miss it he like glowing red all over!" He declared as he groaned by how he talked but Ember placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You need to rest, I'll take care of this." She said as she got up and placed her helmet on and ran off to the direction the fallen guy said. She kept running until she saw someone there, she ducked and see that the person was holding another bystander by their collar. Ember knew that she had to spring into action.

She ran and pushed him away from the bystander as she just yelled: "Run!" To him and he obliged as he ran away as quickly as he could, the orange haired guy growled at this as he got up.

"Hey what's your deal you bitch?" He screeched out.

Ember looked at who the person was, he looked like he had wings like herself and wearing a red jacket with a yellow undershirt, he also wore jeans that had a red tail behind him.

"Answer me this, what are you doing hurting random people?" She called out to him.

"Heh…..they were just in my way that's all, I just found this delicious looking gem lying around somewhere and now…" He stayed quiet for a moment as he looked at the gem which sparkled and he glowed a ruby red.

"...I feel so stronger than I've ever been before, and I'll kick anyone that'll annoy me like you are right now!" He yelled out as he then flies after Ember, she immediately flew away to try and get distance from him.

But before she could think she was smacked down to the ground, she turned around quickly as he thrusts his fist at her face but instead it smashes the ground, she rolls away and she takes out from her back her spear.

"Holy shit he's fast!" She dodged another one of his punches. "I guess I can try and stab one of his body parts to try and get an upper hand." She gripped it hard as she took off.

She got readies her own spear and then sees him coming again as he gruffed and then charges at her, she decided to go for broke and attempts to stab his leg, though he then grabs it near its point, Ember grunted as she tries to force the spear down through Garble wasn't having any trouble holding it with one arm.

"Heh, are you kidding me? Trying to stop me with a stick, don't make me laugh!" He said as he donned a grin on his face.

The orange haired dragon then uses his other arm to break her spear in half, as Ember was pushed forward as Garble then sidestepped from there and he managed to kick her hard in the waist which broke some of the armor she had on. After she was reacting to it, he then punched her face as her helmet came off and fell down to the ground and holds her waist as she groans.

"Heh, that was too easy." He said as he throws the broken spear near her face. He then walks off as she takes the broken spear and then walks to where he was going.

FLASHBACK Over

"And now he's almost reaching towards where my father is, I have to stop him." She said as both Sonic and Twilight look in disbelief as they both nodded at each other she then gets up and gets her helmet and then fly off.

"Wait!" Twilight said as she then flies up to stop her from going. The half dragon then growled as the fire from her mouth came spewing out.

"Get out of my way, Twilight."She said to her.

"We can help you with this since this thing he has might be something we're looking for." She said trying to reason with her. Though Ember looked like she wasn't budging.

"Thanks but I can handle this myself. He is a dragon so it makes this my problem to solve and I need to warn my father before he…" She grumbled as she needed to fly away though Sonic jumped upwards and caught her feet as she was flying.

"Hey, you let go of me!" She complained.

"Wait, you might need a plan since you got your butt beaten by this guy!" He said to her as she then just looks at the three again.

"We're not leaving since we're after the gem this guy has." He said as Spike and Twilight both nodded. She sighed.

"Fine you three can come, but don't get the wrong idea! This doesn't mean that we're friends or anything and just hope you guys can keep up." She said as she flew forward, Sonic then grinned as he grabbed Spike and placed him on his shoulders.

"You heard her!" He called out as Sonic then ran to where Ember left, with Twilight sighing as she followed him as well.

 _"Well, we just need to be careful since these dragons could be dangerous."_ She thought to herself. She flew through the plains as she caught up with Sonic.

LATER

They reach to what Ember called "The Dragon Valley" which it had mountains beyond what they can see, though once they reach there they spotted something unsettling. Bodies of what looks to be half dragons, Ember, Spike, Sonic, and Twilight gasped at this as they saw the whole place.

"Oh no, we might be too late!" Twilight said as she was spooked by this. "A-Are they dead?" Spike asked gripping Sonic's arm tightly, Sonic felt his grip as he looks at the scared boy.

"Don't worry little buddy, I'll check around," Sonic says as he puts Spike on the ground and then he immediately went through each of the fallen bodies in super speed, a few seconds later after the girls and Spike go to Sonic as he was checking on one of them.

"Ok I checked almost everyone out they're still breathing though most of them seemed to be beaten almost to death I'm afraid." He said with everyone looking down. Though not Ember as she was looking upset at this.

"DAMN!" She yelled as she kicked a rock somewhere. "When I find him I'm going to..!"

"Do what to me?" A voice said as Spike's eyes squinted as he heard that voice and recognized who it was.

"Ohhhh nooo." He whispered as he slowly turned around to see who it was. He saw it was someone he met before. He then hides behind Sonic.

"Well if it ain't the little girl again." He said with a sneer on his face and then saw Twilight and Spike.

"And….. hey...wait a minute? I know you two!" He yelled as Twilight got spooked as well as she knew who that was.

"Uhhhhh n...n...no you don't!" She protested as she didn't want to give away who she was though it wasn't working.

"You were one of those namby girls that messed with me and my friends, and YOU!" He then pointed towards Spike. "It's the little namby kid." He said looking at the two with intent anger in his face. Both Ember and Sonic were confused at this. Sonic came up to the two and whispers to them.

"Hey Twi, Spike? You two know this bozo?" He asked the two.

"Y-Yeah well see Spike went along on a journey to search for what it meant to be a half-dragon and me, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash followed behind him and we kinda bumped into that guy and his friends and well… let's just say he was never a real friend. He was a real bully and even tried to devour some baby phoenix eggs and got Spike involved in that." She explained.

"And we would have gotten them if you weren't so much of a wimp and go with the girls."He sneered as Sonic took offense to this and decided enough of his taunting.

"Hey what makes you think you can pick of my friends like that?" Sonic stood there as the red tinted guy was wondering about this guy as he appeared.

"And who are you supposed to be, hotshot?" He called out as Sonic wiggled his finger on his right hand.

"The name is Sonic. I'm a new friend of theirs, also why are you bullying everybody?" He said as he took a stance.

"Because I felt like it." He then looks at Twilight and Spike "And now that you two are here, I can get my revenge on you twerps!" He grumbled. Sonic checked him as he didn't have the gem anywhere in either of his hands.

"Hey don't ignore me! Where's that red gem you had?" Sonic said to him.

"Heheh well, I swallowed it since it looked delicious." He he patted his stomach to which both Sonic looked shocked that this would do that.

"And now I feel empowered by this thing, I just feel like I can just beat anyone that gets in my way." He then stared straight at Spike with a grin that would put a hyena's to shame.

"And I think I'll first start with the little pipsqueak!" He called out as and as soon as he said that sentence he then rushed after him, though before he could get to him he was stopped by Twilight as she blocked his attack with a shield that she conjured from her hands.

"Grrr, Sonic! Please take Spike somewhere safe!" She told to Sonic as she struggled to keep him away from her and Sonic, he gave a thumbs up to her and then got Spike in his arms and then run as far as he could.

"Humph, you think you can stand up to me since you're just a namby-pamby princess?" He sneered as he jumped away as Twilight brought up her hands as they glowed.

"Yeah I'm sure, and I'm not so weak as you think I am!" She corrected out to him. He then goes in for Twilight as he tries to grab her but Twilight manages flies away before he can get her, as she zooms away and he gives chase to her she charges her hands and then fires off rapid beams of magic though Garble just shrugs them off.

"Oh, crap." She said to herself as she realized this was going to take awhile.

MEANWHILE

Sonic runs with Spike in toll as he got far away so Garble wouldn't be targeting Spike. And he drops him off as he looks at him.

"Alright big guy, you stay here, ok? Ok." He then runs back towards where they were previously with Spike looking worried.

BACK WITH TWILIGHT

Garble then grabs her by the leg as he jumped up and flew to where Twilight was and then attempt to force her down. She tries to fly harder though his grip was too hard to get rid of and Garble then slams her down to the ground.

"Urrrh owww." She muttered as she felt pain across her back as she saw Garble about to hit her. Though she moves out of the way as she attempts to try and punch him that's powered by her magic though he didn't felt the force of it. Before he could do anything a blue burst of wind came along and a blue blur knocked him out of the way which was revealed to be Sonic as he came to Twilight as he reached for her hand for her to get up.

"Twilight. You alright?" He asked her. She breathed in a strong wind of air into her body.

"Somewhat I think, Sonic I think we might need more.." She talks to him though Garble then rushes at Sonic and tackles him.

"..strength." She said as he was tackled towards a rock and headbutts him as Sonic just kicks him off and then rubs his head from the bruise

"Heh, you think you can just beat me with just charging at me?" He said as Sonic then runs from side to side rapidly.

 _"Maybe if I keep doing this he'll get confused."_ He thought to himself as he tries to run around though Garble not caring about his tactics just grabs him by his collar and then throws him up high and watches him fall through the sky though Ember manages to catch him.

"Hehehe thanks for thaaaaaaaaa….." He puts his thumbs up though as he said that Ember just drops him down to the ground and face first.

"Yeah, thanks for that Ember." He said as his mouth was muffled by the ground. Twilight goes over and picks him up and as this was happening they both see what was happening.

Ember flies into him as she tried hitting him with her now opened clawed hands though it wasn't having any effect like last time, she then attempted something else, she tries to kick him with her multiple times at his body in hopes that he might get hurt though it doesn't work as he tries hitting her though she manages to dodge his hits. Though he then manages to get a hit on her face, she winced as she felt the pain go through her jawline

 _"Errrgh my face."_ She grasped her face though then she kept flying. _"No wait, I gotta keep going."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, you little…. Stop moving so fast how are you still flying around so fast even after I hit you!" He said angrily trying to punch her. Twilight watches this and realizes that their attacks aren't working and then had a thought go to her head.

"Sonic!" Twilight says trying to get his attention. "What is it Twi?" He asked her as she was whispering into his ear.

"Can we try and work together to attack him at the same time?" She said as he nods.

"Yeah...sure that can work." He said as he took his stance. "Alright, I'm ready when you are!" He said to Twilight as she straightened her wings and she took her stance as well as soon as he had his back against them.

"GO!" She said as both he and she start to rush towards Garble as Twilight envelops her body in a violet hue and Sonic the same only his was a shade of blue as they get closer to him they start losing their rhythm and then both of them start colliding with each other and both then fall down to the ground.

"I was trying! You were in my way!" He said complaining to her and was wiping the dirt from his face.

"No, you were in my-" They both arguing though they didn't see that Garble grinned and ran towards them.

"BEEP, BEEP!" He yelled out and then came through and grabs Sonic and Twilight's heads by his hands and then forces them to the ground. Twilight looked like she was unconscious while Sonic was dazed from the attack.

"Uggggh," Sonic muttered as he saw Twilight with the vision.

"T-T-Twi-light." He said trying to get to her though he then felt his leg get grabbed and then sees Garble upside down and he just had that smirk as he had his other hand stretched out.

"Ohhhh nooo." He uttered out of his mouth when he then felt his fist go to his face as he repeatedly punches him. Meanwhile, behind one of the rocks of the plains, Spike was watching and was worried about what was happening right now.

"I have to do something! Twilight down and Sonic's getting the shit beaten by that jerk!." He wanted to move though he then had another thought come to him.

 _"But….what can I do against him. Plus he has grudge against me so, maybe I should..."_ Though suddenly as Garble was going to do his ninth punch a roar was heard from everywhere and everyone including Garble, Ember heard this though they see what was it that caused the roar.

As the person came down and they looked at who it was. It was a big tall guy with big horns hanging from his face and was wearing full body armor covering his chest from his bottom, and he had wings that were bigger than Embers or Garble. It was the half dragons leader and Ember's father, the Dragon Lord Torch.

"Ember where have you been? I just got back from hunting and you haven't …." He spoke as he landed and then saw what was happening with his own eyes. Ember looking half beaten up with Garble grabbing Sonic by the leg and Twilight unconscious on the ground next to them.

"W-WHAT IN DRAGONS DEN IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled out in confusion and everyone felt the ground shake as he did that with Twilight moaning a bit though going back to not moving. Garble feeling cocky as he then threw Sonic on the ground and then pointed to him. Sonic looked on as he wondered who was the one who came here.

"Listen here Torch. I'm in charge here now since as of now I'm the strongest of all the halflings or anyone from here!" He proclaimed as Torch just looked with a blank expression and then starts laughing and then stops and look at him with a serious face.

"Do you want to say that again boy, especially to your leader?" He said with anger in his voice until he then attacks him by shooting fire from his mouth and straight at Garble though he just stood there and took the flames that came at him. Though as he was guarding against the fire he then spots on the corner of his eye Spike as he was hiding near a rock.

 _"Oh, right time for payback you little jerk!"_ He thought as he then goes right out from Torch's line of fire and then goes straight to Spike.

Twilight opening her eyes for a second and then sees the half dragon after Spike, she then felt a spark of magic go through herself as feeling well through her as she took off. Spike was looking at the side and didn't see Garble as he looked around but didn't notice him coming from a distance. As soon as he tried to punch the young half/dragon, a dust cloud arose from where he was going and he closed his eyes and then his punch landed and as he opened them he sees who he hit wasn't Spike as it was Twilight and his fist was buried in the middle of her chest.

Her face had a blank expression as she felt the pain go through her body and then falls down. Sonic saw this as he was getting up from the ground, his expression grew with rage as he saw his 'friend' get hurt that much.

"...Why…." He curled his hand into a fist and then got up from the ground and ran as fast as his feet could take him.

"WHY YOUUUUUUU!" He yelled out though as he almost reached him Garble just backhands him as he once again falls down in pain. He then eyed on Ember as she was unconscious, he shot out a blast of fire at her and it almost hit her if had it not been for her father taking the blast for her and falls down in pain.

"Errrgh, you….cretin!" He said as he was on his knee and Ember saw this as she scurried to her father though before she could say anything to him she sees Garble taking off to the sky.

"Well it's been fun beating Y'all up, but now I'm skedaddling out of here. Later!" He shouted as he then flew off away from where they were at. Sonic got up again as he then saw him go and he just pounds his hand to the ground in frustration as he had his head lowered though he then went to check if Twilight was alright.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Alright I think I'm back to writing...sorta as this took me awhile to write with how real life if treating me and how I have bad timing with writing.**

 **And I'd like to thank all of you people that stuck with me and waited. And thank NintendoSegaandHasbroFan and BHG for their help with my story.**

 **Anyways as per usual be sure to follow and fav my story and please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter or PM me to talk to me personally.**

 **As always I'll see you guys NEXT TIME!**


	44. Through the Fire and Flames Part 2

**Through the Fires and Flames Part 2**

She couldn't see anything as she saw only darkness everywhere she looked.

"Where's everyone." She kept thinking to herself though she tried to reach what looked to be a light. Though as she ran and tried to get to the light but it starts to fade away and she then held her hands to her chest.

 _"I…..feel….cold, Spike...Sonic? Where are you guys?"_ She then closed her eyes as she felt like she was going to fade into the darkness. Though suddenly she felt something going through her body as if there was warmth.

"Twilight?" A voice came out from nowhere. "Twilight…..you need to wake up!" She heard as she recognized who the voices were as they at first sounded really out in the distance but as her feeling starts getting a warmer feeling and the voices start to get louder.

"Twily come on! You gotta wake up!" One voice shouted as she then felt the warmth turn to electricity as she felt shocked from this and also recognized and her eyes opened up and she sees Spike and Sonic looking at her with worried expressions on their faces with Sonic having his hands all over her waist and had electricity of them.

"S-Spike! Sonic!" She called as the two then went in to hug her as she was awake. She grasped them and felt relieved to see them especially Spike since she wanted to make sure he was safe. Though then she backed off and look at Sonic. "And why am I feeling so shocked and why did you have electricity in your hands?" She asked as she looked at him as he looked away in embarrassment.

"You weren't waking up so I tried a bit of shock treatment that some of my people used back in my world." Though after that he then went in to hug her completely.

"But I'm just glad you're ok." Twilight then blushed as he was hugging her and she just goes in for the embrace as well.

"Thank you, Sonic for saving me." She said to him though as they were hugging someone then tapped one of their shoulders as it was Ember looking at them with her feet tapping, arms crossed, and both her eyes half lidded in annoyance.

"Oh." She said in a sarcastic matter. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you and your mate's 'moment' but can you please stop whatever mating ritual you're doing and help me and my father!"

Both Sonic and Twilight blushed as they looked away from one another as Twilight got up and walked to Ember's direction and passed her as Sonic also got up and spoke up to Ember.

"Wait were you talking to me or Twilight?" He asked as she grew a smirk.

"Yes."

 **LATER**

After they got things settled Twilight and Spike begun patching them up using the first aid kit that Twilight brought in her backpack, as Spike administered the ointment on Ember's body which she got out of her armor and was wearing a simple shirt with shorts. Though as Spike registered the ointment onto her spot and she began to groan as she felt it sting.

"Aggh!" She hissed as she inched away from Spike.

"Hey, sit still, You can't get better if you keep fidgeting around!" He said to her, she looked at him and then sat back near him. "Alright, I'll stop….Spike if that's your name." She said as Spike smiled. "Yeah, that's my name."

Meanwhile Sonic was putting bandages onto Twilight's body which was in the spots where she got hit.

"So wait why can't you just use your healing spell on yourself like how you did with Ember?" He asked her wondering to her.

"Well it's just that certain spell takes a lot of strain on my mind, and I wanted to try and preserve the magic for fighting." She said to Sonic as he nodded.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." He said as he looked at his own bandaged parts in worried and then Twilight got up and he follows her as they then go to where the Dragon Lord was as he was being treated by his other half dragon humans subjects. As soon as he saw them he looked at them as they nodded and then went away.

"Ok so now everything has calmed down I just need to ask, why are you pony humans doing in my domain?" He asked the two though his voice was so loud you swore he was yelling at both of them. They both flinch at this with Sonic comically hiding behind Twilight out of fear.

"Well, you see sir umm… I'm one of the princesses of the half pony humans and I….um." She was trying to talk though she kept stuttering from trying to talk to him.

"Twi, you don't seem to be good at this," Sonic said whispering to her in her ear though Twilight then turned to him with an upset expression.

"Shut up! I'm trying to talk with someone who's not Equestria and we don't exactly see them as they with us!" She said to Sonic. As she talked to Sonic, Ember came in quickly to try and explain this to her father.

"Father, please uh let me explain this see these people were trying to get something that landed in our land, it was a jewel that Garble had." She said as Torch then gruffed as she said that.

"It was that red person that defied me is it? Then what's so special about that gem anyway winged girl?" He said asking Twilight. She was about to talk through Sonic didn't let her talk.

"Well you see that gem he had holds a lot of power, and he's eaten it which is making him already strong enough that he beat us," He said to him.

"I see. And if I may ask if you get the gem out of the person, then you'll bring him to me. Right?" He said to him as he nodded and looked at Ember. Yeah, you'll bring him after we're done with right Ember?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, I'll make sure that he'll be dealt with and be brought back for punishment." She said as she brandishes the claws on her hands as Sonic looks at Ember.

"Ok then." He said as he looked around and saw Twilight not around as she wasn't around.

"Hold on I'll be right back." He said to Ember as he walked away from her.

"Alright, I shall be preparing for when we leave." She said as she got her pieces of her armor and then went off to get put it on.

Sonic continues to walk as he spots Twilight sitting near a rock formation she looked like she looked really down and he wanted to do something about it. He walked over carefully and then sits next to her without her noticing.

"Hey, Twilight?" He said quietly which made Twilight jump up in fright.

"EEEEEK." She shrieked as she got scared and then falls to the ground. Sonic reached out to her as she got up and looked at him.

"Sonic! Don't do that when I'm thinking." She said as she dusted off the dirt from her clothes.

"Heh sorry about that, I just wanted to know if you were alright since you just left for no reason." He said to her she then changed look as she looked down in sadness.

"Sorry about that it's just…." She stayed silent for a few seconds as she turned around. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey come on you can talk to me." He said to her she looks at him and then breathes a sigh as she looks at the ground as the wind starts blowing and gets a stick and begins breaking it piece by piece.

"I'm starting to think this is all my fault."

 **MEANWHILE**

As Ember was sitting on a chair inside of a weaponry that her as she was putting her armor on herself, she then stopped moving as her ears twitch. She sensed that someone was with her, she puts down the knee pad and takes her new spear and walks slowly to the source of where the noise was coming from.

"Alright, whoever is here come on out!" She yelled out. She waited until a person came out from behind a rock as it was Spike as he looked tense. She lowers her spear as she saw it was her.

"Oh, it's you, Spike. I'm sorry about that." She then went back to her sitting rock to put on her armor. "What are you doing here?" She asked him he looked around the shelves.

"Well, I'm looking for a weapon because I'm going with Sonic and Twilight." He said facing away from her. Ember's eyebrow turned at hearing this as she looks at him as he's throwing weapons to the ground.

"Really? Why are you going with us? You don't look like someone who can fight?" She said to him, Spike then looks at her and had a determined look.

"Because I want to help out the others in any way I can. Also Garble will probably go after me as well so I might as well " He said still with his determined face as he looks at a sword and just places it back to where it was and keeps looking around. Ember goes over to him and looks at him a bit.

"You interest me, Spike you don't seem to act like any of the other people that are around here." She asked him wondering about Spike.

"Well, it's just I was….born differently from you and your people here. See I was born from Canterlot and Twilight raised me when I was a baby and I've made a lot of friends since then, and the experiences I've Had with them have taught me of how important friendship is."He said to her. She heard that word he said 'friendship' what was it?

"I mean haven't you ever had a friendship before Ember?" He asked the armored warrior. She stood in thought and tried to remember if she had any in her life.

"I….can't say I have, everyone here in the valley always keeps to themselves." She said as she turned her head to face away from him. He then felt that she never had friends though he extended his hand towards her.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" He asked her innocently as he had a smile on his face. She looked at this gesture with questions running through her head as she doesn't reach it and instead reaches for his collar and pulls him to her face.

"But just so we're clear, just because we're friends doesn't mean you can subject me to your 'friendly' stuff that your kind does understand?" She said with her eyes looking at him.

"Sure, I guess. So can you help me find a weapon?" He asks her and she nods. "Sure!" She says as she puts him down and looks at the weapons and her eyes opened up as she then sees something that catches her eye.

"How's this?" She showed it to Spike. "I think I have an idea to put this thing to use." He said as he smiled.

Ember then got the last of her armor on herself. "Alright let's get ready whenever Twilight and Sonic are ready."

 **MEANWHILE**

"Wait what do you mean by that? It's all your fault?" Sonic said to her.

"Because I was the one that caused the emeralds to spread all over my own world and it caused all of this!" She said as she had a few tears from her eyes. Sonic frowns as he heard her basically blaming herself for this. He scooted to her and looked at her face.

"Twilight please look at me." He said as Twilight looked at him and he places his hands onto her face to show he was serious.

"Look I know that you're feeling guilty for that and for the stuff that's happened but don't beat yourself up about it too much since you had to do what you thought was necessary to not let Sunset get the emeralds." He said it all in a sentence.

"Yeah I know but I," Twilight said as she still looked sad as she looked away from him though he moved his hand and turned her to face him.

"Look I know we've had a sorta falling out before and you have enough your princess duties in here, but I know that if we can work together, and also fight together I think we can make a powerful team." He said to her as Twilight then starts to smile as she feels Sonic's positivity flowing through her as well as feeling her face blush.

"Yes Sonic you're right, it's not my fault, we can do this and work together!" She said as she grabbed him and then went for a hug as her arms go onto his neck and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of his body go through her, it was then Sonic's turn for his face to blush as he embraces her with his arms going around her waist.

They both were quiet, not a word was spoken between the two teens, though as they were still embracing each other, suddenly a light starts glowing on their bodies. They both then look at each other and then the wind picked up as their hair start flowing through the wind and they both were captured by each other's beauty as the two then were leaning into each other and both of their lips were in reach.

"Hey, Twilight?" A voice called out as Twilight and Sonic turn around and see Spike with a shield behind his back along with Ember looking at the two with a face that has the look of confused and amused.

"Hmm, such weird customs these humans have when mating." She thought to herself as she sees them. Twilight as immediately tries to push Sonic though he just backs away from her before she could push him, they then both look embarrassed as the li.

"S-S-Spike how did you get here with Ember? And what are you doing you doing with that shield?" Twilight says trying to get her bearings from that embarrassment. As Sonic just stood with his back turn from the embarrassment he had with Twilight.

"Well I'm going with you, Sonic, and Ember to face with Garble."

"Wait for what? Spike, I don't think that'd be.." Before she could talk to him he places his hand up to stop her from talking. "And before you say anything I have a plan with Ember, can you guys do that glowy thing like before?" He asks the two. They both look at each other in worry and then at Spike again.

"We don't know if it'll work since it's been a while. But we'll try right Sonic?" She said to Sonic as he nods though Ember looked confused at what they were.

"Wait what is it you two are going to do?" She asked.

"Let's just say that this our way of evening out the odds with Garble," Sonic said with a smirk on his face. Ember looked interested as the two then stood from one another and then closed their eyes and concentrated their energies onto one another, their bodies tensing up as each stays silent to have them reach the state they were in before. Suddenly they felt something as their bodies start to flare out with an aura of each other's opposite colors. As the wind around them starts dissipating they were then seen certain parts of their bodies get changed though it could barely be seen through their veils of light.

"Alright ...Let's go!"

 **LATER**

Trees were being torn down as Garble was smashing through them as he was walking through with ease.

Hmm, I think I'm almost near their village, I can smell them from here." He said as he kept walking through the grass and his body still glows red.

"Hey GARBLE!" He heard a voice call him out as he looked to the side and sees it's Spike as he stood with a shield on his back.

"So you decide to just come here by yourself you little squirt?" He asked him as Spike wasn't fazed by Garble's tauntings.

"Maybe, though I wonder? If you're even smart enough to understand what I'm even saying?" He asked him and he just felt a pang of anger go through the bully.

"Excuse me punk? He said angrily to him.

"I'm just saying that for someone who has so much power you're still not the sharpest tool in the shed with the other dragons." He said as he looked pissed at him.

"and what does that mean?" He asked wondering what did Spike mean by that.

"I'm saying that you're dumb! And also your fire ain't as hot as I think it is!" He said bluntly. And suddenly Garble starts spewing out a stream of fire from his mouth but then Spike raised his shield and blocked the fire and aimed it back at Garble though he took the fire straight up. Spike sees this and then starts running into the forest where he'd hide and Garble then went to chasing him.

As Garble was flying through the trees his eyes darting around each of the branches as they hit his face though he shrugs them off and was completely pissed at what Spike said about him.

"WHERE ARE YA, PUNK? SO I CAN SMASH YA?" He screamed out as he torn through the branches.

"Right over here idiot!" He cried out as Garble turned to where he was heard, he rushed but as he reached toward a side of the tree and then rammed his face right into his shield as Spike was on a branch. He then jumped off and as Garble was reeling from the hit as Spike then charges through him and manages to knock him off his feet.

"Alright, I did it! Ember it's your turn now!" Spike yelled as he ran off with Garble trying to get up though was then punched as he recoiled from it. He opens his eyes to see it was Ember with a smirk on her face.

"Hey there, are you looking for someone?" She said as she had her hands out in a fighting pose, he growled as he tried to punch her though she was evading each of his punches. She then sweeps kicks his feet as he fell down and then stomps on his legs and then grabs his tail.

"How do you like that?" She said though he struggled to get up. "W-Why can't I hit you from before?" He said.

"Because...I know what you move were from before!" She said as she then elbow drops his back which made Garble screams in pain.

"Now cough off that gem you are." She kept thrusting her elbow on his back, though he wasn't budging as he kept his mouth closed.

"Grrrgh fat chance you'll get it out of me!" He gritted through Ember gets up from where she was and then sighed as she stretched her shoulders.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." She calmly said as she smirked as she then takes his body and then throws him upwards to the sky as he was then plunged into the sky he then was met with a giant bolt of a purple blur then struck him down and sent him down into the ground.

"Oww, did anyone get a number on that lightning bolt?" He said as he was getting up from a crater.

"You mean me?" A voice shouted to him as he looks up and sees the glowing thing in the sky and then lands to the ground as he saw who it was.

It was Sonic though he was in a purple aura and there were wings that came from the aura. Garble then laughs as he saw what was in front of him.

"Hahahaha, oh really! What's with the light show? You think a little light show is gonna terrify me?" He then snorted. "Whatever, I'm just gonna beat you anyway." He then breathed in and then spat fire from his mouth though Sonic sees this as he then constructed a shield from his hand and blocks the fire that almost hits him.

He then runs through the fire and then punching him with his other hand that he covered with a violet light. As Garble then falls down he then charges his hand with the violet light and then he shoots out blasts of magic.

"Heh seriously? Those tricks won't work on-" He soon as he said that though they then hit his body he then felt some of the blasts moving him as he felt some pain from that.

"AUGGH, what the? Why is this hurting me?" He thought to himself. He then tried to move out of the way from those though Sonic grinned.

"What's the matter?" He cockily says as the angry half/dragon then tried to punch him through Sonic instead teleport to another spot away from him though he tries to hit him again but teleports again as he was on top of his head with his feet on top of his head.

"Can't catch what you can't see?" He said it joyfully as the guy from under him snarled and tried to grab him though Sonic then warped right in front of Garble as he raises his right fist and then create a small blue cyclone around him and were made of sharp, sky blue winds though there were some violet streaks going into them. The winds were nearly striking Garble's body but even though he moves out of the way from some of the winds though some of them managed to hit him and scratch his clothes.

And as he was blocking the onslaught of wind attacks Sonic runs behind him and manages to grab his tail.

"HEY WHAT THE?" He shouted as Sonic picks him up and started whirling them around and around.

"STOP THAT! CUT THAT OUT YOU LITTLE TWIT! AGGGGH I'M GETTING DIZZY!" He yelled as he was spinning around fiercely until Sonic let's go of him as he throws him into the sky.

"Alright, Twiliy go get him!" He shouted out loud. As Garble was in the air he started to fly to get himself in check.

"HA he thinks that purple chick is going to beat-" He was then interrupted when he suddenly felt another fist hit his jaw as he's then sent to the ground by something. He gets up as he then flies up and looks around and sees someone which is Twilight as she was covered in a blue aura.

"Oh what you have that light show too? Well whatever, I'm just gonna crush you like I did before. And when I'm done with you I'm gonna steal everything all of you humans have and then when I'm done your entire land is gonna burn. HAHAHAHA-" He laughed as then Twilight lowered her fist and then in the blink of an eye she flew right at him and rammed her fist right into his abdomen. That caused the dragon like the dude to lost his balance. He bent down into three ruins, as he grabbed his waist with both hands, and grunted hard in pain. When he looked up at Twilight, he saw nothing, but frown on her pretty eyes, and her arms on her belt.

"You hit me right in the gut!" Grable complained through his moans of pain, prompting Twilight to smirk at him as she held her fist, "Whatever…" She spoke absolutely neutrally, "You still have two more centers of an unfresh meat, Grable. Don't be upset." She then grabbed him by his collar and looked at him dead in his eyes as the aura still swirled around her.

"I won't let you hurt anyone, you unforgiving bastard!" She yelled out as she drops him to kick him back to the ground. She looked down as he was struggling to get up.

"Get up! I'm not done with you! Now cough up the emerald!" She yelled out at the half dragon though he just flew away. Twilight grinned at this.

"Escaping? I don't think so!" She spread her wings and then took after him and as she soared through to reach him, he turns around and tries to punch her though she moves away from him and then manages to do an axe kick right at his chin, he then tries to fly right at her and tries to hit her though before that Sonic came right behind him and headbutted his back as he fell back down to the ground a third time. Though Sonic looked at Twilight and was surprised at the stunts she did.

"What?" She asked plainfully as she was then hugged by Sonic. "Twi, that was awesome!" She blushed as felt her heart skip a beat from that.

"S-Sonic! Now, not the time!" She said as she then sees Garble flying towards them she then fires a magic blast and he gets swatted away. She then lets go of Sonic as she looks at him.

"Hey, Twi? Is it me or are we being a bit overpowered right now against Garble?" She asks him though he nods against this.

"Nah he deserves it honestly." He shrugs as she nods. "Yeah you're right, let's just get the emerald." She said as they both flew back to where he was to keep fighting.

 **MEANWHILE**

Spike and Ember were watching the whole bout unfolding as Sonic and Twilight were fighting against Garble especially Ember as she was surprised by how they were beating him.

"GO TWILIGHT AND SONIC!" Spike called out from a far as Ember look at him.

"Umm Spike I want to ask a question." She asked him as he then turned to look at her. "Yeah, sure what's up?" He asks back.

"How did those two get so strong like that?" She asked honestly to him and he stood there quiet for a few seconds with Ember waiting for a response.

"Well….pushups, situps, and a lot of juice?" He said trying to make it up, Ember just looked at him with a blank stare, an awkward vibe went through the two of them as Ember just goes back to watching with a chuckle.

As Twilight and Sonic then were still beating Garble, he was huffing and looking battered everywhere on his body.

"So Garb do you give up the Emerald now? Or do you want more pain?" He said as he inching his hand, though Garble was still flying as he still looked like he wanted to fight.

"I think we should finish this right Sonic?" She asks him as he nods to her suggestion. "Yeah though how should we finish him?" He wonders as Twilight goes up to him and whispers in his ear, as she was whispering Snic then got a grin on his face to what Twilight had in mind.

"YEAH, I like the way you're thinking!" He said as Twilight had an innocent smile. They both then flew off into a distance from Garble and they both got into position.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Sonic then curls himself up into his spin dash form and then Twilight then holds the ball as she then inserts her own wind energy onto it as she holds it and then Sonic combines his by having his magical energy into his form which causes the ball to a bit of the color purple mixed into the form.

 **FINISHING MOVE: MAGICAL WINDSPINDASH!**

As soon as they were fully charged enough, Twilight then launches him and he then barrels right down to Garble, he sees the ball coming towards him.

"What the?" He said as he then places his hands over his head as he tries to grab it though it was still going down.

"GRRRRR THISSSSSS ISSS NOTHING!" He said as he was glowing red from the emerald in his stomach. Twilight tries to get Sonic down at Garble though she struggles in trying as she feels like she's trying enough as Twilight had her arms spread out as she tried to push it back though as she was struggling she realized why it wasn't working.

 _"SONIC WE NEED TO CONCENTRATE OUR POWERS TOGETHER!"_ She screams as she tells him in their minds. "Right we can do this!" Sonic replied to her.

They concentrated their powers together and with enough force they were able to push Sonic's spin dash through Garble's arms and into his stomach as it pushes him towards tons of trees through the forest and then stops as he coughs up the red chaos emerald and then falls down again as he was breathing heavily from the heavy damage he took from their attack.

Sonic gets out of ball form as well as Twilight lands on the ground and both of their auras fade away and both then fall down with their backs to each other.

"Hey you know, that was really cool you thinking of that move you came up with." He said as she chuckles. Though what she wasn't seeing that Sonic's hand was going to hers.

"Thanks, Sonic, you weren't bad yourself, with you using that magic of your own power." She said as she then sees the had and as soon as she looks at Sonic she then was meet with lips onto hers, she tries to resist though she leans in and goes with it as they embrace.

 **MEANWHILE**

Spike and Ember see it's ended as they go over to where Garble landed, Spike then notices the emerald and grabs it.

"Yeah, they did it!" He said as he places it in his pocket though he then sees Ember heading to the spot and sees Garble waking up from the blast.

"Aghhhhhh, did anyone get a number on that wrecking ball?" He dazedly said as he didn't see Ember grabbing his collar.

"You're gonna be in big trouble, but I'm gonna let my dad handle you." She said as she then punched him in the face and drops him as he falls unconscious and then after that Spike finishes him by kicking him in the groin for good measure.

"And that was for last time!" He called out, though Ember looked questionable at this as he walked away.

After the whole thing was done, Twilight and Sonic got up from their exhaustion and were talking with Ember as they were about to go their separate ways.

"Thank you, three for helping me get this guy." She said as both Sonic and Twilight nodded.

"No problem, so does this mean we're all friends now right?" Spike asked her as he raises his hand to shake hers, Ember looked about as she was thinking about what she should say as she remembers what Sonic and Twilight did as a shown of affection and she then scooped Spike up and then hugged Spike as she had her arms around his waist.

"Y-Y-Yeah we're friends now." She said as Spike was blushing from what was she doing as well as Ember. Sonic and Twilight were surprised at this but they giggled as they were doing this. They separated as Ember looked away in embarrassment and Spike was just dazed as to what happened.

Afterward, they then separated as Ember took Garble and flew away as Sonic carrying the dazed Spike with him, and Twilight flew back to Ponyville.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _And that's the end the chapter, Jesus this took a while to do but I feel like it's worth it, hopefully you all will enjoy it._**

 ** _I had a bit of help from BHG, because I kind of got stuck in a part. And I did more with the merging thing with Sonic and Twilight and I wanna know from anyone what did they think of that merge I added since I don't think anyone talks about it._**

 ** _Also I added a bit of friendship and some shipping with Spike and Ember since I wanted to do something else with her and Spike other than giving them those fight moments._**

 ** _Anyways as per usual be sure to follow and fav my story and please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter or PM me to talk to me personally._**

 ** _As always I'll see you guys NEXT TIME!_**


	45. A Lightning Reunion

**A Lightning Reunion**

In a field in Equestria, Shadow was walking through with his emerald in hand, he had his eyes closed as he was trying to sense where could the emerald be.

"Hmm, I can't sense anything from here, maybe if I could just run and maybe I can." He was thinking but was interrupted by a burst of wind.

"Hey, Shadow!" Rainbow Dash spoke up as he was not spooked by Rainbow suddenly showing up in his line of sight and his eyes just rolled as he then looked at her playfully.

"But then again I have to be with these two." He thought as he looks at Rainbow Dash.

"What is it Dash?" He asked her as he still had his mind on the emerald and Sunset. She looked disappointed that he didn't so much as a flinch from that but she continued to ask her question.

"Whatcha doing there?" She asks as Shadow humphs at her and looks away. "If you must know I'm trying to get a sense of where could our emerald be and I could do it without you bothering me." He said as he closed his eyes and gripped the emerald to concentrate. She shrugs it off as she

"CAN I HELP?" Pinkie said as she popped out of nowhere. Shadow turned his head and then backed away from her.

"GAH, how in the world did you do that?" He said out loud and as Pinkie giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

"Hehe, it's a secret! Anyways as I was saying before IsawyoutwoheadingsomewhereandIthoughtthatyoullprobablyneedmyhelpthoughitsnot..." Spoke Pinkie Pie with her manner of speaking was so fast that Shadow couldn't understand her and wasn't sure if she was speaking at all. Rainbow Dash then came near him and was whispered in his ear.

"Umm don't mind her, she usually does this sometimes." She said quietly to him though he could barely hear her with her friend's endless chatter. He tried to ignore her though her voice to him was ear grating to him as she kept on talking, he couldn't stand it as he then tried to place her hand on her mouth and then he just shushes her with the most angriest look on his face. She understood as she nods and pretended to zip her mouth.

Shadow sighed again as he then felt something in his head as he twitches.

"Shadz what happening to you? Do you have a twitching feeling?" Pinkie said as she was feeling her body shake all over.

"Yes I'm feeling the energies of the chaos emerald, it's near us!" He said as he then saw something happening on the field as there was smoke coming from. He then grabbed Pinkie's hand as she blushed from this.

"Oh, Shadow I didn't weeeeeeeeee!" She shouted as she was taken along by Shadow as he ran off to where he sensed the Emerald's energy. Meanwhile, somewhere above them, Rainbow Dash was flying through the sky looking around as she then sees an explosion happening on the ground.

"Whoa! What was that?" She said out loud as she then saw a black light zooming towards the explosion.

"FINALLY something interesting!" She shouted as she zooms towards where it was coming from.

MEANWHILE

Somewhere hiding near the trees Sunset was looking over to where the emerald's energy was coming from.

"Hmm, this seems like an interesting turn of events. Although I really need to be careful this time since I was attacked after I revealed myself to that princess but that was a mistake I won't make again!" She murmured herself as she then made a way towards the destination where Shadow and the girls were heading.

* * *

 **NEAR THE VILLAGE**

Shadow stops near the village. He hides behind the bush, as he then released Pinkie's hand, and pushed her behind him. He then peeked out from behind the bushes to see if everything okay, and there's absolutely no danger out there. He sees there was a smoke coming from some of the buildings Pinkie Pie, however, was looking at him with an odd look on her face, as if not knowing what the hell he was doing. Seeing him serious, she thought that it might be a danger, then it means that this is some kind of an awesome adventure? She then smirked and bounced closer to him. She then stopped next to him and started to bounce up and down, as she sounded like a spring trampoline.

"Shady. Shady. Shady." She spoke in her trademark enthusiastic manner, what caused an annoyed sigh to come out of Shadow's mouth, "Shady. Shady. Shady…", Shadow then frowned deeply in irritation, as he then looked at the pink haired girl and bared his teeth, upon seeing her bouncing.

"What? What!? WHAT?!" Shadow growled, however, it didn't stop Pinkie from bouncing.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Pinkie asked as she still sounded very much excited, "I love playing hide and seek.", Shadow decided that he's done with this, and then he walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. He returned her back to the ground, however, even after she stopped bouncing, she continued to give him an excited smile on her face.

"No. I just want to make sure that the town is safe." Shadow said in a serious manner, "Stop bouncing, and be quiet!", he then turns around and walks back to his watching position, and fixes his gaze at the village.

"Ooooh, so we're going to play spies?" Pinkie Pie asked as she peeked out from behind his left shoulder much to his annoyance, "Oh, that's so awesome. You and I have like two awesome cops, who have a mission to stop the gangsters, which terrorizing the innocent people from the village, and…"

"Pinkie Pie!" Shadow snarled as he looked at her, "Stop it! Can you…" He then breathes in/out to cool down, "Can you, please be silent?"

Pinkie Pie gave him a questioning look, "Why?" She asked, "Being silent is boring. Silence has always been a wasting of time, which you can spend with a doing funny things, cheering everyone, and …", she continued to talk for two more minutes, however, for Shadow, her words sounded like, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, fun, fun, fun, blah, blah, blah…", he then realized that talking to her is pointless, and turned away from her, as he returned back to his position.

He walked into the village as he noticed some parts of the place were in ruins, he then walks up to one of the house and then knocks on the door. "Hello? Anyone here?" He said normally though he got no answer, then the door opens slightly as there were eyes peering for a second until the person tried to close it but Shadow places his foot beside the door to keep it from opening.

"Wait! I just want to talk! Why is this whole place in ruins?" He said to want an answer though the person behind the door just shoves Shadow's foot out of the door and closes it.

"Go away!" The voice came from behind the door as Shadow was confused as for why were the people not answering him.

"Hey, Shadow!" A voice came from up as he raises his hands in case of danger but he instead sees Rainbow Dash. "Ok, it's just you Rainbow." He sighed as she flew down as she lands near him.

"What are you trying to look over here?" She asked him as she had her arms around her head in casual.

"I'm trying to see why the place is in ruins and also where is the Emeralds' energy." He said looking around the houses though the two then see something coming down, Shadow gets to a part near the place where the thing was going to land as he caught the thing which was a person wearing a blue covered suit had tatters everywhere and had goggles on its face and had red hair. Rainbow Dash then recognizes who the person is.

"Commander Spitfire!" She called out as she changed her carefree tone to serious as she was worried about the person. "Ma'am, are you alright?" She got near her as she shakes her to check if she was alright.

"Hmm? Commander? Why did she call her that?" He wondered as he places the person down on the ground, she then starts twitching a bit as her eyes start to open up.

"Oww, wait I think I know you?" She whispered recognizing the rainbow haired girl in front "Cadet Dash is that you?" She asked her as she opened her eyes.

"Yes ma'am that's me." She said as she had her hand in a salute. Spitfire then was trying to get up though having a bit of difficulty trying to get up but both Shadow and RD give her a hand by grabbing both her shoulders and she manages to stand up.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash." She thanked her as she breathes a sigh. Though then she looks at Shadow and then had a confused look on her face. "And thanks umm?" She murmured as she looked at Shadow. "You look new here." She said looking at him closely. "Dash who is this guy? He seems….mysterious." She said.

"My name is Shadow, ma'am let me ask you who are you commander of exactly?" He questioned the redhead.

"Well, I'm the commander of the Wonderbolts." She said proudly at him as she has her hands on her hips, and he had his eyebrow arch up as he heard this.

"What's a Wonderbolt?"He asked playfully as Rainbow Dash just had her eyes pop out from what Shadow said and she grasped his collar and shook him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WONDERBOLTS ARE? She yelled at him.

"Well no since I've been here in this world for only a day, how do you expect?" He said as he then had grins "Also you just embarrassed yourself with your commander." He said as she then got up and goes to Spitfire and tries to save face though she was looking at her with a grin.

"ANYWAY what are you doing here ma'am?" She asked her as she laughed and placed her arm on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Heh, enough of the formalities Dash, anyways we've been here in this village performing for these people."

"Performing?" He questioned her as he wondered why Dash called her that.

"Of course, we're flying performers for Equestria, we're also a kind of a military esc group in case if a danger comes near to this land." She said as Shadow looked at her in a questionable manner but then nodded.

"Hmph, so you're supposed to be stunt people and this world's air protectors. That's pretty pathetic if you ask me" He coldly said which her eyes widened in anger as she then grabs Shadow by the collar.

"What makes you think they're so pathetic, tough guy?" She angrily said to him.

"I should know since I'm a from a military group as well." He said directly to her face as Dash was worried that if he's getting on her bad side.

"I see." She said as she was about to answer though was interrupted by a certain person was skipping towards them as she stopped and see them as Shadow sighed at this.

"HEY Shadow! Dashie! I was looking for you everywhere, I tried to find if someone was here but it looks like everybody in their houses I wonder…" She stood there as the two figures fall from the sky as Shadow and RD grabbed the figures as it was two other people in the same blue costume as Spitfire was wearing.

"More of your men I presume?" Shadow said as Spitfire's eye twitched from this. "No, they're my comrades." She said as the two stood up from the two. And their commander went near them. "Soarin!, Fleetfoot! Are you guys alright?" She said to them as they were groaning.

"We're alright Spitfire, we're just a bit worn from.," Soarin said as he was interrupted by another object falling down though it landed on the ground and they got a better look at the person. The person in question was someone that was wearing a green jacket with shorts, the girl also wore gym shorts and her hair was yellow. As they all saw this person Rainbow Dash looked at her and recognized her.

"Wait a minute….. Lightning Dust?!" She called out to the girl as she then looked at Dash and she wasn't looking really looking happy.

"You…" She said as her voice sounding gruff as her body was glowing green and she then tackles her and then the yellow haired girl was then hitting her and the two were locked in fighting with each other as the others were just standing there.

"Dash!" Pinkie called out though it was ignored as the dust cloud that the two girls were in fighting against each other as then the Wonderbolts looked at Shadow and then to where the dust cloud went.

"We should probably go after them," Spitfire said as she, Soarin, and, Fleetfoot all fly there as Shadow was perplexed as to what was happening though he then follows where the brawl was happening, while he was running with his skates and then skids near where Dash and the girl are with Pinkie hopping toward him .

"Who was that person?" He said as he squinted his eyes looking at who that was trying to get a grasp of the situation. "

"Oh her well It's a long story but I'll keep it short basically when Rainbow Dash was in the Wonderbolts Academy (she wanted to be like these guys) She met this girl called Lightning Dust, she basically like Rainbow Dash only she's more of a jerk as she doesn't care about no one else and is reckless and then she got demoted." She said in one sitting as Shadow, for the most part, understood what she said.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Rainbow Dash skidded through the ground to regain her footing and sees Lightning Dust still had her angry face and the green glow was still present on her body.

"So…..Rainbow Dash….I thought we'd never see each other again." She said as her voice was sounding with anger.

"Me neither, but then again I wasn't trying to hurt people!" She said to her. And yeah, why are you doing this? Is it because of what happened back then?" She said as she then noticed where that glow was coming from as she sees in her hand that was the green emerald that Shadow was talking about.

"Lightning! I know if you're feeling a bit weird just give me that gem that you have there in your hand maybe you'll feel better…..." She said sincerely thought she was answered from a fist to her face as she punches Dash.

"NO, you can't take my gem away from me, ever since I found it I've been feeling more better than ever and it has made me faster than I've ever been before in my life and I won't let you take this like you did with my dream of becoming a Wonderbolt!" She called out to her as Dash stood back up and as she regained her composure.

"So….is that the reason why you were attacking the Wonderbolts?" The rainbow haired girl asked her.

"Yeah, that's it. And I was going to find you in your stupid town. Though you managed to find me instead and save me the trouble." She said to her as she was about to attack again but she was interrupted by the three Wonderbolts also Shadow and Pinkie.

"Ah so all come out, you other two get out of her if you don't want to get hurt." Lightning said with a cold smile on her face. Though when Shadow heard that and gripped his fist tightly meaning he was serious.

Near where they were by the side of a building, Sunset was hiding and looking over what was happening.

"Alright, I'm near the emerald, but…." She then saw Shadow and Twilight's friends near Lightning Dust and she growled slightly. "But they're in the way and I don't want to expose myself, I'll just have to wait it out." She said as she stood there watching carefully and wait for the right moment to get the emerald from Lightning Dust.

Shadow stayed silent as everyone else was as it was tense. Though suddenly he spoke up. "Lady… What you holding in your arms is a thing that belongs to my world. So, I am asking you nicely… Give it to me, and go with peace." He said acting calm at the moment and raised his hand near him, though Lightning Dust just smirked as she slapped it away.

"Are you deaf? I said no!" She called out to him though she was interrupted as a fist hits her face and she falls down and she covers her part of her face where she got hit by Shadow. Lightning Dust then recovers after the hit and looks up at the red and black haired guy. She saw his face as if devoid of emotions and him rubbing his own fist.

"I am saying one last time, girl." Shadow spoke darkly and demandingly, "Give it back, or else, I'll arrest you!" Everyone else was shocked by what they saw, and even gulped deeply, not really eager to stand in the way of this guy. Pinkie Pie then rubbed her throat.

"Ohhhh… it might be hurt." She muttered silently. Shadow heads toward her again as she stood up. "Wh-Who are you supposed to be to tell me to stop? The police?" She muttered with the strain on her voice as she then took another look at him as her breath hitched as she saw Shadow looking serious and right at her face, she flew off with Dash and the Wonderbolt on her tail while Shadow sighs.

"Why do they always run away?" He asked himself as he then jumps up and his shoes start up and he flies to where Lightning and the other flew off as Pinkie stood there as she ran.

"Hey wait you forgot me!" She cried out as she sighs that she wasn't a part of the action. "Oh well, I guess I'll try and help the civilians out." She said as she runs off to the town.

* * *

 **IN THE SKY**

The Wonderbolts, Shadow, and Rainbow Dash were in pursuit with of Lightning Dust with the wind blowing through them as they were rushing to her. She spots them chasing her and gave them a smirk.

"So you jokers are up for round 2 eh?" She mockingly said to the Wonderbolts. Spitfire growled that she was evading arrest and also had the nerve to taunt them. She flew as fast as she could before she and her squad hit a few clouds while in pursuit, Spitfire and Soarin were close as they were about to ...

"WONDERBOLTS! FORMATION!" She called out as the two near her get close to Lightning though as they were about to close in on her though she leads them through around some clouds and goes around them.

"Spread out! We'll have a better rate of catching her!" She shouted as the three of them separated to different parts of the cloud as they each reached a different section as each of them feel like they're about to catch her though they knock right into each other.

"Everybody! Regroup and go after her!" She said as the teammates start to regain their composure as Rainbow Dash and Shadow followed her. Rainbow then followed her as she turns around to face her as she was flying.

"Give it up Rainbow Crash, you and your band of flyers can't catch me!" She laughed as she took the emerald from her pocket and then sped off. Rainbow Dash then growled from that nickname she called her though they see Shadow pass through them as he almost reaches to Lightning Dust until she notices him. She immediately got behind a cloud and then kicks it as lightning starts coming out as Shadow dodges one of the bolts.

"It will take more than lightning to stop me or…" He said as he then got hit by a stray bolt, though he then manages to shoot two chaos spears and she starts falling down with him, Shadow got closer to her and then grabs her arms. He tried to grab the emerald though she wasn't going to give it up she couldn't keep it as her hand let's go of the emerald as Shadow catches the gem and also catches Lightning as he then teleports back to the ground.

"Hey let me go I'll…." She said as Shadow then knocks her head to make her unconscious. "There, 'sigh' I thought you would go in quietly but I should've stopped you immediately." He said as he places her on the ground and takes out from the cuffs and puts them in her hands. Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts then land as she sees her down on the ground.

"Whoa...what did you do to her?" She said as she looks at Lightning Dust's limp body.

"She didn't want to comply I decided to stop her." He said as he goes over to the Wonderbolts. "Here your rogue team member is subdued." He said as he turns his back on them as he walks away and they look awkwardly at each other and Rainbow Dash.

"Oooook, so thanks for helping us Mr. Shadow and thank you to Rainbow Dash," Spitfire said as Soaring picking up Lightning. They then saluted to Dash as she then saluted back at them as they then left as Shadow turns to her and was about to say something until his eyebrows arched up as he sensed something.

"Get down!" He yelled out as he then shoots a chaos spear from his hand as Dash then ducked and the spear then hits the side of a building and Dash was then looking at Shadow though he then disappeared from where he was.

"Get back here, you criminal!" He shouted as he chases down Sunset as she keeps trying to teleport away from him though as she tries to get away from Shadow though she's then caught in a corner and then Shadow grabs her wrist.

"Trying to get the emeralds I see?" He said.

"So? What of it?" She said not even facing him.

"You're going to come with me whether you want to or…" He said to her sounding serious though she then disappeared in a green light as Shadow then hits his fist onto the ground. "Damn it! I should've known!" He then ran through the streets to find the real one. As Rainbow then flew down and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow what happened, why did you almost shoot me?" She asked him as he looks at her.

"I wasn't trying to shoot you! Sunset Shimmer is here, and apparently, she's made clones of herself using her magic!" He said as he kept looking around and trying to be aware and trying to sense where Sunset was. He grabbed her as he tries to find her though as she approaches on one doesn't try to place his hand on her though she fires a bolt of magic though he gets grazed by it.

"Graagh, why you!" He cursed as he then ran through the corridors of the town and then he got to the center of the town and he and Dash then see the entire place had Sunsets everywhere. Rainbow Dash was surprised from this though Shadow gritted his teeth and then stood his ground.

"Rainbow Dash!" You need to try and tackle each one of them, she must be one of them." He said as she nodded. Though as he was running into some clones and Dash tackles through them they then notice something shoot into one of them.

"Hey GUUUYS!" A voice shouted as they both see Pinkie Pie as she had a small sized cannon near her. "I see you guys are busy here, do you need any help?" She then winked as she then got behind the cannon and kept shooting out some form of pink substance.

"Wait is that thing loaded with cannon balls!" He said looking surprised at what she had.

"Don't worry, this is my party cannon and I don't load it cannon balls! I load it with confetti, but now I loaded it with my homemade cake batter which I just had with me!" She said as she then starts firing all over the place as the clones start disappearing one by one as they try to get away but they keep getting hit with the batter.

"We can do this all day Sunset I have a lot of batters to go around!" She shouted as she kept firing out the batter and it kept getting and Shadow and Rainbow kept doing what they were doing before. The number of clones kept dwindling as Shadow got the last of them.

"I think we've gotten them all, but where's Bacon hair?" Dash said looking around the surroundings though Shadow was then looking at Dash with an awkward stare.

"What?" He asked not getting it.

"Well, it's just her hair look like bacon Ya know?" She asked as she spotted her trying to sneak away."There she is!" She yelled as Shadow then teleported and Pinkie then turned her cannon and shot at her with Sunset then getting hit and tries to get out.

"UGGH I….don't ...what is this stuff?" She shouted as she squirmed around trying to break free but couldn't. She then gets lifted as she sees Shadow's face near hers and as soon as she was about to say something Shadow knocks her out by hitting her head, as she falls unconscious he goes in and raids Sunset's pockets as he then grabbed her chaos emerald.

"Hooray! We did it!" Pinkie cheered as she and Dash got near to Shadow. "Man, that was AWESOME! I didn't know you can do all of those things Shadz!" She said as soon as they were congratulating him though he then snapped his finger and the next minute they were gone from their spots.

* * *

 ** _Well that was a bit...anticlimatic._**

 ** _Soooo again sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've been having a bit of writers block a few times._**

 ** _And the fact that I feel like this genre is starting to fade from peoples minds and I'm barely feeling motivated at times when I think of this. If this can't be any trouble can anyone comment and let me know what you think of this story?_**

 ** _And I'm sorry if the other stories haven't been updated since I haven't had any ideas or motivation to go back to them._**

 ** _As always I'll see you guys NEXT TIME!_**


	46. Entangling Diamonds

**Entangling Diamonds**

The day seemed calm and quiet in Ponyville. People were doing their usual stuff, and nothing seemed to speak about any threat or danger. Much of a certain young man's disappointment. Silver could be seen sitting on the bench in one of the clothing shops, in the corner with men's cloth. His eyes were narrowed, and his lips arched in an arc, what speaks that he was totally disappointed with the calm and peaceful state of this town. Not that he was only for violence and danger, but he simply missed the action back on Mobius. That and the fact that Rarity tugged him onto the shopping district.

For the last three hours, they checked all the stores and shops in Ponyville, and Silver didn't seem too pleased by this. All he was doing is carrying the bags with what Rarity have bought. Moreover, in this specific store, Rarity found something interesting for her, and now she's checking the dresses, she chose, and it lasts for twenty minutes already. And he knew that it will take even more time. Soon enough Silver thought that he's tired of waiting, and decided to stand up and to ask Rarity to hurry. He walked over to the women's clothing rooms and headed to Rarity's chamber. Without even thinking, Silver pulled the curtain to the left, but only to widen his eyes and blushing upon seeing Rarity dressed in a short tight fitting dress, with her legs fully opened, as well as her clavicle and shoulders.

Meanwhile, Rarity's eyes turned wide, when she saw Silver's silhouette through the mirror, and then she blushed madly, and yelled out, as she covered herself with both hands, and looked at him back over his shoulder.

"Men aren't allowed to be here." She shrieked in embarrassment. Silver closed the curtains sharply and turned away from the dressing cabin. He was still deep red on the face.

"Ummm… Hurry, please." He asked her as he sounded pretty nervous before he walked back to the bench where he was sitting in the beginning.

 **Several minutes later.**

The duo has finally finished with Rarity's shopping tour and was making their way through the town. Rarity was now dressed in her usual dress, which included the white jeans, purple velvet blouse, and purple shoes, while Silver was dressed in the same cloth in which he arrived here. And yes, he was still carrying Rarity's bags with stuff, however, using his powers makes this much easier. While they were walking, Rarity was showing him the sights of their town, as she was wearing a smile on her face.

"This is the central square of Ponyville." She spoke to him as he looked around and sees all the people walking and going about their daily lives, "Here, near the town hall, are the most important events in the life of the city. Also, some massive events are also held here."

"I see, this place looks peaceful." Silver said though he heard Rarity chuckle a little from the line he said.

"Haha, believe me, darling, this place is sometimes less than peaceful." She said as Silver's eyebrow arched as he wondered what she means. The two then stopped their ways next to the street bench, and Silver then gave a questioning look.

"Uh... what do you mean by that?" He asked her with curiosity in his voice as she looked at him.

"Oh, I'll tell you about that later, Silvy." She said in her usual manner, and then her eyes checked on her bags, which was floating in the air, surrounded by the bright blue aura. She then looked at him by being curious.

"Aren't you tired of carrying these?" She asked him. Silver then looked at her questioningly and looked around to check on the bags with Rarity's things, but only to smile proudly a bit later and looking back at her.

"Nah it's no trouble this nothing my powers can't handle." He said with Rarity looking curiously on this though they were interrupted when someone yelled out, "Gangway!" When they saw where the scream was coming from and they saw the CMC with one on a scooter and the other two on skateboards. Silver managed to get himself and Rarity out of the way without getting the bags harmed and he then goes over to the looks at the kids that got out of their things.

"Hey, don't you know it's dangerous to ride on those things when there are people in the way?" He said with his voice sounding stern and demanding. The kids grinned nervously in response, as they then grabbed their transports by their hands.

"Sorry." Scootaloo said nervously, "We didn't see you there."

"Exactly." Rarity entered the conversation as she frowned at them, "You're not even watching on where you're driving. Don't you think that in such a way you could harm not only yourself but also the others?", The girls realized that they have nothing to say in response and lowered their heads in shame.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Silver then sighed.

"That's alright." He said, "Just be careful around the streets and watch where you're driving at.", The CMC then looked at him up, and smiled innocently, "We promise." They said, again in unison. Rarity smiled proudly while looking at this and then she looked at her companion.

"I see that you're pretty good with educating the kids, Silvy darling?" She asked him in her usual manner. Silver then scratched the back of his head, "Well, I wouldn't say so…" He then looked at Rarity and smiled at her, "I think I just prefer safety over the extreme… At least sometimes." Rarity gave him a wink, thus letting him know that he's doing it right. Their interactions didn't go unnoticed for the CMC's, who turned wide-eyes instantly.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sweetie Belle spoke as she drew the attention of Silver and Rarity at her, "Are you two in some sort of… a romantic gestures? Are you two dating?", This question was way too sudden for the two. Rarity and Silver then turned deep red on their cheeks, and looked at each other nervously, thinking of what they should say right now though they were too nervous to say anything.

Scootaloo grinned devilishly, as she decided to play some prank, "I guess, they are, Sweetie Belle." She said, what caused some giggles from Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, and a gasp from Silver and Rarity. Rarity then covers her face with the help of her hair to hide the blush she had on her cheeks at this moment, whereas Silver's left eye twitched in shock, as he froze dead.

"W-What?" Silver asked nervously, "It's not true. Rarity is just showing me the sights of your town, is all.", The CMC's giggled in response, "Of course." Applebloom said, as they then stood on their transports again, and rode off, "Thanks for the speed." Applebloom thanked them, just before they disappeared from the sight of the "couple". Rarity and Silver were standing motionless for some more time, and not even looking at each other, perhaps, because of the same embarrassment. However, Silver then risked to look into Rarity's eyes and chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe… Nice kids." He uttered, before using his powers to levitate Rarity's things and walked down the square. Rarity was still motionless for some time, not able to gather her thoughts together, but then she shook her head hard and walked after him. She decided to make a look that none of this has happened at all.

As they kept walking around Rarity then spotted something as her eyes were glued to something she saw in a clothing store.

"Oh, I found the most wonderful thing in one of these stores, Silver if you want you can stay here if you don't want to come with me." She said as Silver nodded. She then walks into the store and he then looks around and wanted to check the rest of the plaza and see if there was anyone he can meet.

"I wonder if there's anyone here to talk to? I'm a bit thirsty and I don't know this place." He said as he walks around, he then spots two girls at another bench as they were talking with one another, one had light blue and white hair and was dressed in a teal shirt with shorts, the other girl had blue and pink hair and was wearing a yellow blouse with a pink skirt and shorts under there.

"Hey excuse me? Do you two know where I can find a store that sells drinks" He said to the two girls that were talking with one another, they both look at Silver as the one with the teal shirt grinned.

"Ohmygosh I've never seen you here before! Are you new here?" She said while getting up close to him, he then feels a bit weird of her getting real up close to him though she starts getting away as the other girl starts grabbing her and make her back off of Silver.

"Sorry about that my friend is kinda weird like that." She said looking nervous as she pushed her away from him.

"It's cool. " He said as he had his arm behind his head. "I was just asking where can I go for something to drink in this place?" He asks them.

"Well, there's a vendor that selling water bottles right near that building." The blue and pink haired girl said as she pointed to a direction though the one in white hair jumps in their conversation.

"We can take you there, and maybe you can tell me more about you, come on!" She said as she took his hand and walked to the direction her other friend pointed to and she sighs from this as she follows her friend and Silver.

"So what's your name?" The white haired girls asked as she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Umm, My name is Silver, I'm from another world, what's yours and your friend's name?" Silver asked her.

"OMG Bon Bon, did you hear? He's from a ….oh sorry my name is Lyra Heartstrings and my friend over here is Bon Bon." She said though Bon Bon then frowned and then walked near them but then got close to Silver's ear.

"Actually my real name is Sweetie Drops but Lyra and my other friends call me Bon Bon." She said to him. They reached to the vendor as Silver went first and ordered a bottle of water, the other girls did as well and then all then sat down to a table.

"So you said that you're new to Ponyville?" Lyra asked Silver as she had her hands on her bottle and was sipping from it.

"Yeah I am, I've been walking around seeing the sights of this town with a friend. It's kinda a long story on how I got here into this world though." He said as he took a drink of water. Bon Bon then looked curious at this.

"Really? What happened?" Bon Bon asked Silver as he sighed from this.

"Well it all started I was going to one of my friend's houses because I left something back there, but when I got to the door and knocked on it I was then taken and my friends forced me to go with them threw me into some sort of magic mirror and then now I'm in Equestria." He said as he looked over to the other two and then slumped onto his shoulder. "And all I just wanted was to get my smartphone back because Sonic took it."

"Wait what's a smartphone?" Lyra and Bon Bon asked as they both closed in and had Lyra had sparkles in her eyes with excitement to hear from Silver.

"Wait are you telling me you people don't have any technology here?" He asked the two and they both looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads at him.

"No, I think we don't have that thing you just said?" Bon Bon said as she held her hand onto her chin.

Silver was confused at this. "Wait do these people not have any of this technology in this world?" He thought to himself. "Well, the stuff we have in our world is one of them is a device that you can use to contact with people from a long distance when you're on the go." He said as they were interested in what he was saying.

"A telephone that you can take on the go? That sounds so cool! What else do you guys have in your world?" Lyra said still interested. Silver then rested his hand on his head to jog his memory about things they had and then came up with a bunch of them.

"Well, we have something called a television. It's this thing that we have in our world that people watch for entertainment." He said as he smiled. Though he then opened his eyes as he didn't get a response and then saw the two were smiling and had both of their hands on their chins and look like they were in euphoria.

"Huh, I think I might of went too far with my description?" He said as he leans in his chair and sips his water.

 **MEANWHILE**

In the store, out of their doors Rarity was walking out with bags being held out with her using her magic she then looks around and notices Silver wasn't anywhere around outside of the store.

"Hm, where'd Silver go off to?" She said as she looked around and didn't spot him in the crowd. She walked around the Square to find him and then after a few minutes she found him in a table with two other girls, she sighs in relief that he was around, she then walks to where he was as he was talking.

"Hi, Silver?" She said as the three then turn their heads to see Rarity there.

"Oh hey Rare, what took you so long?" He said with a smirk, she giggles at the joke he made.

"I just got a bit thirsty waiting for you, say do you want some water?" He asked her nicely as he could. She looked at his gesture and then nodded, "Well darling, I'd love to." She said as he got up and goes to the counter and buy her a bottle of water. While this was happening Rarity was then looking at Lyra and Bon Bon who were giggling at this.

"What are you laughing about?" She asks them with her not getting why were they giggling.

"Why Rarity I never thought you would have a boyfriend," Lyra said as she giggled as Rarity then blushed like a tomato after that word was uttered out from her.

"I-I wh-why-what are you talking about Lyra, he's not my boyfriend! " She said as her whole body was fidgeting from those words.

"Boyfriend where?" Came a voice as Rarity turns to see Silver carrying the water bottle in his hand. Rarity after hearing the increased laughter of the two girls behind them frowns and then gets up from her seat and takes SIlver's arm into her hand.

"H-Hey!" Silver yelled out as he was dragged away with her bags in toll.

"Sorry, darling. I just want to go off these two…" She said keeping her face concealed from Silver as he was completely unaware of what was going on. 'Why?" He asked though Rarity then looked back and saw the two girls were still laughing.

"No reason." She muttered to herself.

 **LATER**

They got far enough from the two girls as Rarity lets go of Silver's arm and then sat down on the bench while she placed her bags on the ground with her magic and Silver was still confused at this as he then spoke up.

"Rarity what's the deal and why are you so angry right now?" He asked wondering why was she like that.

"My deal is how you're so oblivious!" She yells at him and he flinched from that outburst as he was shocked by her raising her voice like that.

"With what, that I forgot to acknowledge you? It's not my fault that I forgot you were there in a store looking for outfits, I was just bored and wanted to get something to drink!" He said talking back at her.

"I mean imagine me rushing off when I see Mina Mongoose walking on the road!" He said as Rarity then looked surprised at what he just said.

"W-Who is that?" She said her anger grew to curiosity. Though as they were conversing they didn't see the vines that were growing out from the sidewalk and are spreading around the ground.

"...and then she became a…" He said as he then noticed there were vines going around the sidewalk. "Hey wait..do you guys have a root problem here?" He said as Rarity looks at him with a questionable look.

"No, why do yo-AHHHHH" She screams as she felt something tugging on her leg, but then falls down when she gets pulled by the vines and then the vines start crawling up through her body. She screams as she starts to struggle to get them off though it was quickly stopped by Silver as he uses his psychic powers to a nearby hedge clippers and then cuts and frees her and manages to take her hand they start running away from the vines that were all over Ponyville as people were running around and screaming either trying to get away or being caught by the vines and were struggling to get out of them. Silver was holding Rarity's hand and was using his other hand to use his psychic powers on the clippers and cut through any vines that were in their way and as they were traversing through the root infested town Silver even though he had a composed face inside was wondering to himself

'WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE THERE VINES SUDDENLY COMING OUT OF NOWHERE I…..calm down Silver just gotta keep a clear head I can…" He was thinking to himself as Rarity then was getting his attention.

"Silver look!" She yelled out as he and she saw Lyra and Bon Bon running from the vines though one of the vines got a hold of Lyra's leg.

"AAHH Bon Bon help! It's got me!" Lyra cried out as it held tightly to her leg and her friend was trying as hard as she could to get her out of its grasp though it was too strong and Bon Bon was getting grabbed by the vines as well. He was going to the right to them though then sees other people being trapped by the vines, he felt overwhelmed and didn't know what to do as he was looking around frantically as he then spots another hedge clipper that was laying in a wreck of the shed.

"Silver what are you doing? We shouldn't be-UUUF" She was speaking as she was given violently

"Rare here! You have psychic powers don't you?" He said to her.

"Well no it's magic I use to carry stuff, why do you ask?" She wonders though she then realized what she was going to do with them.

"I can't use this thing, it feels really uncouth for me."

"Rarity! Nows not the time for any of this! You cut the girls over there I'll go over and try to cut down everyone else!" He runs off as she looks confusingly but then gets to the girls and then tries carrying the clippers though she couldn't carry them.

'Agh! Why…..can't I…...carry this thing?" She said struggling to get it up, so she instead using her magic to carry it and gets it close to the vines and clips through the vines and manages to free them.

"Get out of here, girls!" She calls out as she then run off to where Silver went as she was cutting any vines that were in her way. "Out of my way you giant pieces of mulch!" She screams as the plowed through them.

Silver in the meanwhile was flying as fast as he could through the town as he was was using the clippers to cuts through the vines that circulated all over the area though he then tries to concentrated his psychic powers to a razor and then sends it around the place and then it cuts through every vine, though as he kept doing this he was starting to sigh a bit.

"Ah, I think my heads starting to hurt for all of my psychic powers that I'm using!" He said as he held his head but as he was catching his breath he notices other people were fighting back against the vines with various weapons through the vines start grabbing his arms and legs and then starts getting lifted up and be pulled apart by each of them.

"ARRRRRGH!" He screams as he then smirks a little as he tries to get out of its grasp. "I…..I've seen 'ergh'…...enough of tentacles and limbs to see where this is going!" He chuckles as he groans from the strain of the vines grabbing his arms and legs. Though he then notices something coming towards him it was Rarity as she was conjuring up what looks to be diamond shaped platforms and she was climbing upwards.

"Hold on Silver! Oh dear!" She yelled as she then jumped up and managed to get onto the vines that were holding Silver and she then climbs up to where Silver was being held.

"It's alright dear, I'll save you!" She said to him as she got out the clippers and started to try and free him, she cut through each of the vines as her clothes were almost torn up as she kept ripping them up as this happened. Though as this was happening and she was almost there with the last of the vines they start to retract and weaken and it made both the silver haired boy and the designer start to fall down to the ground and both lands on each other with Silver landing on her front and they both look at each other and were embarrassed by what happened.

"Oh…...I'm sorry!" Silver said as he got up and then sat next to her. "It's alright dear." While she was looking at her tattered clothes.

"Sigh, there goes my clothes and my other bought clothes, well maybe next I suppose." She said as she huffs in disappointment though then Silver looks and held his hand to her.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there." He said as he smiled and she took it and she stood up.

"You're welcome Silver." She then looked around and saw the place was covered in vines. "Esssh, this place looks really dreadful with all these vines, we need to fix this place." She said as Silver looked around with her. "Do you think maybe we can ask everyone to help us fix the place?" She said as Silver nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He said as he and Rarity then walked with one looking at the other and chuckling as they started talking with each other.


	47. Remembrance

**Chapter 47: Remembrance**

In Ponyville everyone was already cleaning it up, with people getting clippers and clipping the vines that were everywhere across town, meanwhile Silver and Rarity were cutting through the vines, he was using the clippers to cut through the vines and place them in a bag and carry it to the side.

"WOOO, and I think that's the last one!" He said as he then wipes a bead of sweat from his head. And Rarity was huffing as well as she then sits down on a bench. "Ugh why should I do this, why should I, a woman of clothes designers do manual labor!" She cried out as she pulls out a chair and falls onto it while Silver was looking at her as she was overreacting.

"Because everyone else is busy with different of the streets, and you're the only one who can help me." He said to her. "And besides I already got the last bag out and we've cleaned most of the street." He said as he uses psychic powers to place the bags in a spot. "You want to get something to drink Rare?"

"No, thank you, Silvie, I just want to go home and just rest after all of this debacle that just happened." She said as she got up and was now getting ready to leave with Silver, as they were walking through the town as they then came across two of their groups of friends that were talking with each other.

"...so then me and Twi sent him packing and we managed to get this baby to boot!" Sonic said as he showed them the emerald he, Twilight, and Spike managed to get. "So how'd you get yours?" He asked as Tails and his group looked at each other with a bit of ease.

"Well, we had to get it from a power-mad guard from an elven kingdom that apparently, and Fluttershy managed to save us all at the end if it weren't for her." He said as he pats Flutters on the head which made her blush a bit as she hid her face in her hair in embarrassment as Knuckles and AJ both nodded in agreement. "Yeah with her commanding that beast to him!" She said as she then noticed the two figures walking towards them.

"Hey, Rarity!" She called out as everyone then drew their attention to the two. "Hello dearies," She said trying to sound glad as she could.

"Hey Silver," Sonic said as he went to him and they both did a handshake. " What the hell happened here Silver?" Sonic asked as he was looking at the bags of vines that were off in the distance.

"Weeeeeell funny story, see we were having a nice day walking around Ponyville an-"

"Then suddenly there were vines everywhere it was dreadful with how they were grabbing all the civilians and snaring the entire town and Silver her managed to save everyone with the help of yours truly." She said.

"Wait from vines? Those might of been the vines that Blackthorn sent out when he was unleashing them everywhere." He said as he wondered to himself and as soon as was about to say something but out of nowhere the third group came in via chaos control, Shadow landed on the ground as Rainbow Dash was flying and Pinkie landed safely as well.

"Cool, that at least saves us an entire walk back to Ponyville! How'd you do that anyway?" She asked Shadow being a bit curious.

"It's called Chaos Control. I used it to teleport us from that village to here while using the two emeralds I had to power it up." He said as he then grabbed the unconscious Sunset. "So can you be anywhere you want using this thing?" She asked him as he nods. "WOOOOOW that's so cool!" She gushed about that as Shadow ignored her.

"Hey, Princess." He said as he was calling out to her. "Here's your criminal, can you do that spell you did before that restrains her magical powers?" he asked as she nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She said as her hands glowed and the light reached Sunset and then the glowed died down. "How did you guys find her?" She asked them as Pinkie breathed in though Shadow beats her to the punch as he went first.

"We hunted down an emerald that one of Rainbow Dash's friends and we fought and got the emerald from her and then I saw Sunset stalking us and I decided to pursue her but thanks to the pink haired girl we managed to stop her and knock her unconscious." He said as he then breathed in heavily from talking. Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes after they heard Shadow just do that, as then Tails realized something and then he goes to Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight I need to tell you something." He said as she then saw the look on his face and she can tell what was he about to talk about. "It's about the-

"I got it Tails." She said interrupting him and everyone looked as Sonic was worried since he knew why she was acting that way. "Just try to keep the emeralds safe until you and the others go through the mirror." She said without looking at him and then sees Shadow. "You can take Sunset. Do what you want." She said as she walks away with both Spike and Sonic looking at each other with worry and they follow her.

"I guess we should go back our homes to recuperate." Silver said as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Knuckles said as they separated and went back to the girl's houses and as Shadow was taking Sunset as he had her on then with Rainbow Dash flying near him. "So what are you going to do with her?" She asked him.

"I'll think of something." He said as she wondered what he was going to do with her. "Well, I'm going off to patrol the weather see you back at the house." She said to him as he waved to her and she flew off

"The least you can do is say later, sheesh what a grump." She said to herself as she flies to some clouds.

 **LATER**

The door opens into the tree-house as Sonic, Twilight, and Spike walk in with Twilight hanging her backpack up. The two of them were quiet on the way and weren't talking with each other or with Spike. As the two walk in opposite directions and Spike looking at them with worry.

 _"Man those two haven't talked with each other since Twilight talked with Tails….With Sonic about to head home soon…. They won't see each other…. For a long time….Oh, what if they don't talk to each other until it's too late….?"_ He thought to himself as Twilight though spoke. "Spike I need you to send a message if you could." She said. Spike snapping from his thoughts recoiled and then took out a paper and quill. "Ready," He said. Twilight then spoke. "Dear Princess Celestia. I am writing to inform you we have the emeralds and wish for you to prep the mirror so Sonic and his friends can return home safely. Sincerely Princess Twilight" She said to him. Spike wrote all this down and rolled it up and using a ribbon to tie it up. "Please send it off to her." She requested as she walked away. Spike then blew his fire and made the letter disappear.

He then decided to walk over to Sonic who was lying on the sofa. "Hey, Sonic?" He asked him as he turned his head and looked at Spike. "What's up?"

"Do you still feel anything for Twilight?" He asked him though he didn't get an answer as Sonic went silent for a bit. "Because if you two really like each other that much then you should just go spend the rest of your time with Twilight since the both of you aren't going to see each other for probably forever!" He said as he got closer to him and Sonic was then thinking about what he said.

 _"He's right….I'm never gonna see Twi in probably forever. I know what I need to do."_ He thought as his face then had the look of determination and got up from the sofa. He nods and Spike understood what he meant. "She's upstairs in her room, go get her man." He grinned as he and Sonic fist bumped and then he walked upstairs.

 **MEANWHILE**

Back in Canterlot, in a hospital, Celestia was in a room as her leg was under bandages as she now has a table and is filling out paperwork as even though she's in a hospital she still needed to do her work as a princess.

"Sigh, I feel like I lost track of time." She said as she had her hand on her face and sighs in boredom, then she hears a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out as the door opens and Luna comes in with a box on her shoulder. "Hello dear sister, how is your leg coming?" She said as she walks in.

"It's doing fine, though my boredom has been just getting to me ever since I've been cooped up in this place." She said to her.

"Well, then why haven't thou tried to get anything to read in this place?" She asked her sister. "I would though I keep getting this paperwork at my doorstep every so often. How do you find the time and the patience to look at all of this?" She asks her sister. Celestia smiles. "The trick is a little something called skimming sister." She said as she chuckled. Her sister did the same. "Oh, I see now. That explains how you get through them so quickly" She looks through the stacks of paper.

"Though why don't you just heal yourself with an advanced healing spell?" She asks her sister and as she was about to answer a letter comes by and lands on her sister's desk. "Hmm? I wonder what has Twilight said?" Celestia said as she then opens the letter and starts looking over it with Luna getting near her and looking at it herself.

"Hmm it seems that she and her friends have gotten the gems already, shall I prepare our carriage for tomorrow?" She asked her older sister as she nods at her.

"Though sister, what about Twilight and her crush on that Sonic boy?" She said to her through her sister then cut her off. "She'll have to just forget about him as it's for the best since the mirror won't be working for another year." She said though as Luna was about to subject to her though she sees the look on her face and then she stays silent and then just walks out of the room as Tia then spots the box her sister left and as she opens it and sees it was full of chocolates and she smiles.

 _"Thank you, Luna."_ She thought to herself.

 **MEANWHILE**

Back at the Crystal Empire, inside the palace Cadence was finishing off with her meeting with some of the department people in the Crystal Empire, the doors open as they were leaving as they were chatting to each other and Cadence exiting last.

"Whoof, that meeting took a lot longer than the last one." She then stretched her arms as she felt they were stiff as she started walking to one of the hallways in her palace. "Welp, it looks like the sun is setting and that means it's about time to turn in." She said to herself. She heard the clacking of her shoes on the crystal floor though as she was walking she then noticed something odd. She turned around and saw one of the doors was rattling.

"Wait…..isn't this where we placed the mirror?" She thought to herself. She made way to the door and then puts her hand on the knob though she then heard something coming from the other side as it sounded like it's getting closer. She then back away from the door as then it breaks open from a blast. Cadence had created a shield in the nick of time to keep the debris from hitting her. However, she was able to make out some kinda sound and a red glow coming from beyond the broken door. She decides to hide and evade whoever was in there. She could hear clanking sounds like it wasn't a person but a machine as it then spoke in a very robotic voice. "SENSING POWER SIMILAR TO THAT OF THE MULTICOLORED HUMAN. SCANNING FOR LOCATION OF SOURCE. OBJECTIVE… DESTROY SOURCE." It said as it found Cadence hiding and flew straight at her. Cadence dove from her hiding place avoiding his attack. However, the machine then turned and dove at her again. Cadence attempted to block it with her shield but proved ineffective as it drilled right through it.

Once the shield broke she was able to fly from the corridor and into the throne room where Shining was having a conversation with some of the guards. Upon noticing Cadence's sudden burst into the room Shining knew something was not right. "Cadence what's wrong?" He asked her as she was catching her breath.

"Someone has broken into the castle!" She said as she landed. "When?" He asked. That's when the robot from before busted through the door. It came into full view and could see Metal Sonic standing there with a drill on his right hand. The guards then put on their helmets as Shining smiled. "Guess that thing must've followed Sonic through the mirror." He said jokingly. Cadence just rolled her eyes at him. "Really? No duh, honey. Unless you've seen a big hunk of metal that looks almost exactly like Sonic flying around Equestria." She remarked.

Shining just shrugged a little as the robot moved forward slowly. He then steps forward and gives a serious face showing playtime was over. "Cadence you need to stay back. Let me and the guards handle him. I lost you once, I don't wish to lose you again to another villain" He said. Cadence, however shook her head. "No way I will not run when my kingdom and people are in danger. I'm staying" She said. Metal analyzed the guards and spoke. "MULTIPLE TARGETS DETECTED. NEW OBJECTIVE CONFIRMED. REMOVE ANY RESISTANCE AND ELIMINATE the MAIN OBJECTIVE" He said as he readied an attack. Shining turned his attention to metal and spoke. "Stand your ground Men. Here he comes" He said as he raised his shield. The guards did the same as they raised their shields and spears ready for battle. Metal then rushed and slammed into one of the guards and rushes at them.

 **MEANWHILE AGAIN**

Sonic was now going up the stairs slowly as he was thinking to himself. _"Ok….just for once, I need to think about this, just be with her for the last amount of time I have here.."_ As he then makes it to the top as he dodges a book that almost hit him. He then sees that there a lot of books flying around the room and at the center of it was Twilight as she had a few books levitating near her as it looked like she was reading all of them at once. He took a deep breath and then walked towards her.

"H-Hey Twi? Whatcha reading there?" He asked her politely to her, he waited for an answer as he heard the sound of magic being used until he heard something from her. "It's none of your business Sonic." She said not looking at him. Sonic then looks worried at this though he just breaths in and just utters something to her.

"Ok then...Twi umm do you think that we can spend some time with each other?" As he was talking Twilight's ears perked up at this.

"I mean we have until next morning when me and my friends leave to our world, but it's completely fine if you want your sp-" As he was talking he was then tackled by Twilight and is now hugging him to death.

"Uggggh, Twi are you…" He asked as he then looked at her face and he saw an evil grin plastered on there. "Gulp….I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea." He thought to himself though right when he was done thinking that Twilight just teleported the two on her bed and kept that evil grin. "Sonic I don't know how… but you are always in my mind no matter how much I try I can never try to forget about you." She said to him as she removed his shoes along with her own. "How you do it? How your always staying positive when things look bad is beyond me." She said to him. For a while, it was a quiet moment. Though that grin started to slowly change has it lowered. "Look… the truth is…. Why I'm so mad… it wasn't what happened between you and Sunset…. Well not entirely… there was another reason…for my anger." She said. Sonic looked at her curiously.

"See the truth is…. I do love you Sonic very much…. But I have a duty to my home and people being a princess… and I can't turn away from them… and back at your house on Mobius…. Princess Celestia confronted me and mentioned this… She thought it would be best if I just…. Forgot about you and moved forward." She said to him. Sonic was shocked on the inside hearing this but on the outside kept his neutral face trying not to let any facial expression make Twilight stop. SHe then continued. "But the truth is…. No matter…. How hard I tried…. No matter how much…. Even if I wanted to…. I just couldn't let go… and that's what was tearing me apart…. The adventures we had together…. The dangers we faced…. The moments we had…. I just couldn't forget…." Twilight's face then turned into a sad one as she looked down for a bit letting a shadow cover her eyes. Though her eyes were covered in shadow Sonic could see tears starting to fall from her face. "And honestly…. I don't care anymore…. I don't care what Celestia says, I don't care what happens to Equestria, all I care about right now is you…. But I know when you go back home… you might forget me…. Or we may never see each other again…. And I don't want that…. I want to be with you… I want you right by my side…. I want to be at your side… I...I…" She then started to sob as she gripped Sonic close. Sonic couldn't help but watch as she cried so hard. He had no clue that Twilight was so mad at the fact that this may be the last time they ever see each other again.

The fact that she wasn't mad at him but rather mad at what cruel trick fate played on her. For a few seconds, Twilight just cried as Sonic held her close to him. He then placed a hand under her chin and slowly started to lift her head up so she would be at eye contact with him. Twilight's face was still sad and had tears on it but Sonic gave a very sincere smile. "Now why in the name of perfect chaos would I ever forget you Twilight." He said to her. She just couldn't help but look at Sonic and stare at that smile on his face.

"W-well i-it's just that I thought tha-" She was trying to speak though couldn't as Sonic put a finger over her mouth. "Twilight that would be the last thing I would ever do…. Ever since you first came to Mobius I have had the most fun I have had in well… years really… I mean sure I have been on many kinds of adventures…. But the ones that I had with you… well, nothing could compare to them. Even though we had a few bumps in the road and a few…. Misunderstandings…. It was still a great ride…. And you know what the best part was?" He asked. Twilight though just looked at Sonic. She had a feeling on what he was about to say but wanted to hear it from him. Sonic then placed a hand on her cheek rubbing it softly. "It was having all those adventures…. With the one, I love the most." He said to her. Twilight just couldn't help but go wide-eyed hearing this. She could feel her heart pounding a bit in her chest. Even after the yelling, ignoring him, and admitting the truth… he still cared for her. Sonic's smile then grew a bit as he then gained a confident smile. "Twilight there is something I do want you to know." He said. Twilight just looked at him curiously.

"Listen even if we're separated for who knows how long, no matter what .I'll try…..no I WILL find a way back to Equestria and we can be together." He said as he then placed his head on top of Twilights and then embraced her. "That sound like a good plan?" He said winking at her. Twilight couldn't help but just smile at him and giggle. Sonic then chuckled himself a little as they looked at each other. Though the two looked at each other and noticed the position they were in. They both blushed at each other and either didn't say a word, both their hearts were beating pretty hard as a drum set. The two then just leaned into each other as their mouths collided and they held each other close embracing each other. Twilight's horn though glowed but her magic aura focused on the door as it locked it tight letting everyone know they were not to be disturbed.

 **LATER BACK WITH THE ROYALS**

Metal then speeds right through one of the guards and knocks him down with enough force to make him unconscious and then Metal rams into Shining next though before he could get hit by his Metal's tackle he then conjured up a shield into his hand and then managed to block him Though Metal then activates something from his arms as a razor disc appears and then tries to cut through his shield though Shining knew this and he managed to evade his disc by sliding under him.

He gets up and sees Cadence flying to him as she then launches a beam of magic right at Metal Sonic but he then raises his arms and blocks the blast that reached him.

"YOU'RE BLASTS WON'T WORK LIKE HOW THE OTHER BEING DID." Metal said in his robotic voice, he then retracts his disc and then activates something in his claws and then missiles shot out of his claws and then they fly through the sky and towards the princess. She then jumps up and then tries to fly away through the missiles all aim at her, "Oh no these things seem to be the heat seeking. Wait a minute." She stopped and then raises both of her hands and makes a barrier as the missiles all then blow up around her barrier. "Ha, how is that you-" She was calling out to the robot though then saw the robot rush through and shattered her barrier.

As she falls down to the ground and was staggering from the broken barrier, she notices Metal approaching her and starts glowing orange and as he was almost about to reach her. "CADENCE!" She heard Shining Armor call out and the next thing she sees is Shining who ran in front of her and manage to block his attack with his shield which looks like he might have charged it with his shield combined with his magic as he tried to push it back best he could. He then grunted as he stood his ground and Metal kept going not being affected by his shield and was pushing him back. He tries to push back though he was feeling the static that was emitting and it was hurting his arm.

"AAAGH" He screams fighting off the pain though he had an idea that popped into his head, as he uses his free hand to conjure up another shield from under him and then with the remaining strength he had he launches him straight up and throws one of them to hit the mechanized robot and as he then fizzles out from the burn out of his attack and falls down and Shining discarded his burnt out shield and got the one that was near him.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled out as he throws the shield and it almost manages to hit his waist though he moves his direction and then land on the ground and struggles to get up.

"THAT WAS TOO CLOSE. MASSIVE DAMAGE DONE TO BODY. PREPARING TO START SELF REPAIR SYSTE-" He then was knocked back by Shining's shield as he rammed him over and then a beam of magic was fired at him and he sees it was Cadence flying down.

"Cadence! Did you sent the message out?" He asked her and she smiles at him. "Yep Twilight and her friends will get here hopefully, let's focus on keeping him down!" He nods and they both launch after the robot before he could try and repair himself.

 **MEANWHILE (I swear this is the last one)**

It was reaching the evening and Spike was getting out a pot of jewels and he drools over them. "Ok, I think I have enough jewels for this souffle." He says to himself and as he gets a pot he feels his stomach churn and then coughs up a letter.

"Uh? I wonder who is it from?" He wonders to himself as he puts the bowl of jewels and opens the latter, he reads it and looks over the whole thing and then closes it with worry on his face. "Oh man this is bad, I need to warn Twilight and Sonic!" He says to himself as he runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs though before he could get to the stairs he hears moaning coming from Twilight's room.

"Ooooook not gonna bother them in a while, I'll just go and get everyone else." He said not wanting to disturb them and goes out the front door.

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been around or posted anything as I've been busy with…..things but I've managed to find time to write this chapter with my buddy NSH!**

 **NSH: Hey guys long time no see. Has it been a long time huh? It really has been a while. Truth is I have been busy with my stories so I haven't been able to help on TOG's story. However, I have now been able to find the time and am honored to be working with TOG again.**

 **TOG: Yeah it does feel good. Anyway, a lot of stuff has really happened here, hasn't it? Cadence and Shining Armor are facing off against Metal SOnic and both Sonic and Twilight are spending their remaining time with each other.**

 **NSH: Yeah in a… very interesting and unexpected way but spending time no less. Serious, I'm wondering where it's going to go from here… so excited. To find out.**

 **TOG: Yeah and I wonder what will become of Sunset Shimmer? We'll have to find out later. But anyway thanks for reading and be sure to fave and follow if you want to be up to date with the story and be sure to see NSH's stories as he's made really good ones.**

 **NSH: Yeah and be sure to continue following and Favoriting this guy. So we'll see you guys next time till then. Stay cool and stay awesome fellow readers!**

 **TOG: Yeah stay awesome!**


	48. Countdown to Chaos

**Chapter 48: Countdown to Chaos**

Inside the room as the two were now on each other on the bed, Sonic's shirt and pants were off and on the ground along with the clothes Twilight was wearing. All Sonic had on as he laid there with Twilight was in his undershirt and boxers as well as Twilight who was in her own undergarments was on Sonic's chest as she was smiling and had her eyes closed as she had her arms all over his body. The two were now in a state of euphoria as nothing from outside was bothering them to the two it meant nothing.

Sonic raises his head as he was looking at Twilight's head on his chest as he then pushes it to try and get her attention.

"Hey, Twilight?" He spoke up though was then had his mouth covered by her finger.

"Shuuuush. Sonic please… don't spoil the moment…. I just want this to be a quiet moment for us and just for us to enjoy this please." She said to him as the two then pulled each other in and were content with how they were. It was a moment of silence as the all that filled the air was the wind blowing through the window and the sound of crickets chirping from the distance and as such the silence was broken as Twilight spoke up.

"Sonic… I have to ask….How do you do it?" She said as Sonic then heard and then looked at her. "What?" He wondered what she meant.

"How… how do you manage to smile and…. Be so calm even when things look so bad or hopeless for yourself?" She asked him. Sonic thought about it for a bit but just looks at Twilight after thinking and says. "Huh? I'm not really sure Twilight… I guess I try to stay cool and positive in any situation and I just go with the flow. Even if things look bad… I just try to stay positive so everyone else does." He said as Twilight smiles at this.

"You are just a wonderful charmer aren't you Sonic?" She says as she traces her finger on his shoulder and he smiles. "Heh, I'm just that modest for ya." He smiles as the two then smile at each other and both move closer and were about to kiss. But as their lips get closer they hear knocking coming from somewhere and Twilight then sighs.

"Huh? Do you hear that?" Sonic asked her. "An interruption. Just answer it since it's going to interrupt us anyway." Twilight said as she lays her hand on her cheek, as Sonic then got up from her bed and puts on his pants and Twilight puts on the blanket to make sure she's decent. As he then goes to the door and unlocks it and he sees Spike there as he was breathing in and out trying to catch his breath.

"Spike, what happened to you? Did you run a marathon or something?" He asked him though he then gets handed a letter. "Huff...huff, trouble…..in.." He gasped as he then fell to the ground all tired. Sonic looked at the letter and then his eyes widened and as Twilight was walking behind him as she was putting on her clothes.

"What did you want Spik-" She then saw the letter he was holding and then grabs it as she starts reading it.

"Twi, I think you're brother and your sister-in-law might be in trouble." He says as she then had the worried expression on her face.

"We need to get everyone together." She said in her worried tone.

"No need." A voice called out as both Sonic and Twilight then look to their left and then saw Tails, Fluttershy, Knuckles, Applejack, Silver, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Shadow were there. "Spike managed to get us all and tell us what's going on and we're ready to help out." He said as everyone called out in agreement as both Sonic and Twilight nodded.

"Ok then, though I don't think we'll make it on the train … wait Twilight can you teleport us there?" He asks her though then looks puzzled at this.

"I don't know, I've never teleported all of us or myself that far and doing that it might take a lot out of me."

"Yeah that might be a problem..wait! I got it!" He said as he walks over to Tails. "Hey, Tails do you think you can give me one of the emeralds?" He asked his best friend though he looks worried at what his friend said.

"Well, I would though I left them back a-" He stopped as a blur goes past them and then back as he was now holding a green emerald in his hand while looking smug.

"Hmmph, Show Off." Knuckles says as he looks the other direction. Sonic then hands the emerald "Here Twilight, now teleport us there." He said to her as she gets the emerald in her hand. "Ok, then I think I'm ready now." She said then Rainbow Dash yells out something.

"Then why are we just standing around here for! Let's get going!" She yells as Twilight was annoyed by that.

"Alright, everyone gets together and I'll teleport us there." She said to everyone as they got together with Tails getting near Fluttershy as he blushes a bit though she giggles at that as does Silver with Rarity. Twilight holds the emerald close and then uses her teleport spell to make everyone in the room vanish.

 **MEANWHILE**

Back at the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor was having trouble as he was still struggling with dealing with Metal Sonic, he was running all around trying to get some distance between them though Metal was on the attack as he was firing lasers and he was dodging or blocking them with his shield, while Cadence was dodging the lasers as well that were aimed at her in the air. She then looked at Shining and then he knew what to do as they both get together and they both make their shield spell and it surrounds the two of them.

"I thought you said Twilight and her friends would show up by now!?" He asked Cadence as he had his arms held up with his hands glowing to keep the shield up as it was getting hit repeatedly by Metal.

"I don't know why is she taking so long, I hope she shows up soon!" She said as she felt her body tense up as it was tiring from the repeatedly using her magic, outside the barrier Metal activated his drill fingers as they were piercing the barrier.

"GIVE UP YOU CARBONATED LIFE FORMS, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE NOW ACCEPT YOUR DEATHS." He said in his robotic voice, though the couple still stood there still struggling as they both held out the barrier.

"You can burn in Tartarus if you think me and Cadence are going to give up!" He yelled out to Metal as Cadence nodded.

"VERY WELL, THEN PREPARE TO DI-" Before he could say anything else he was then suddenly hit by something as he was got kicked a far distance and when the dust cleared it showed it was Twilight as she had her leg raised, then we see her friends enter the scene with Sonic and his friends going over to where Metal Sonic was.

Then the barrier faded as the two fall down as Twilight came to them and hugged the both of them. "W-What took you so long?" Shining asked as he was breathing heavily. "Yeah, Twilight we sent you that letter a few minutes ago?" Cadence added.

"It's a long story but you two look terrible." She said looking at their bodies as for how their clothes were all in tears and they had bruises everywhere on their bodies. "Fluttershy, Rarity!" She called out to her friends as they approach her.

"Do you think you can take them somewhere else in the castle?" She asks them as the two of them as they nodded.

"Say no more Twilight!" Rarity said as she got the Princesses arm over her shoulder.

"And besides we can't really do much against that Metal Sonic character anyway," Fluttershy said as she got Shining over her shoulder. "Good Luck Twiliy!" Shining called out as the girls managed to get the royal couple out of the damaged throne room as Twilight and her friends look over as Metal was fighting against Sonic and his friends.

"Alright girls, let's go!" She called out and AJ, RD, and Pinkie were now getting into the fight.

 **MEANWHILE INSIDE OF RAINBOW DASH'S HOME**

"Ugggggh." A voice uttered out from as her eyes were then opening. Sunset wakes up as she then looked around the room she was in.

"Wh-what the, where am I? She yelled out as she looked around and saw white fluff everywhere.

"Wait are these clouds?" She said to herself as she then tried to reach the ground but then noticed that was tried to move her hands though she then noticed they were tied up.

"Dammit, I forgot that black haired guy just tied me well it won't matter when I….wait why isn't my magic working?" She wondered as she tried to concentrate her magic though nothing was happening. "OF COURSE it was that damn Princess Twilight who would've of placed this anti magic spell on me again!" She growled as she remembers how Twilight used it on her before.

"Well, I might as well try and leave this place." She talked to herself. She forces herself to roll with both her arms and legs and rolls to the nearest door that she can find though she couldn't budge through it and as she then thought of the next possible thing, hit it and hope that it opens.

"Ow..I really hope this thing opens, I mean it's a cloud, it should dissipate eventually right?" She again said to herself as she keeps slamming her back on the door, eventually the door's hinges start to dissipate as the door then gets knocked down and then she crawls out of the room as she then struggles to get up with both her legs tied up and she's now struggled to stay that way as she then tries hopping down the stairs.

"Ugggh this is so stupid!" She said noticing the absurdity she was doing, as she got to the last stair she then hopped to the front door as she then tried to use her tied up hands to use the knob though it was locked as she tries to use the knob.

"Goddamnit! Now, what do I do?" She then leaned on the door as she then looked around and noticed something, the windows didn't have any railing on it before she knew it she ran and went through the window though as she goes through it, she then realized something.

"Wait if I'm on a cloud that would mean…." She then screams as she falls down to the ground and lands on the dirt road. She rolls herself and then looks up at the sky and notices the sun was almost down.

"How long was I in that house? Wait for focus Sunset you've got to find Twilight and get this spell off of me!" She thought as she then looks around and sighs. "But how am I going to get someone to get me out of these ropes?" She questioned herself. Though as she said that she noticed someone coming on the horizon. The person was then flying as it looked like she was wearing mailmen clothes.

"Hey HELLO! DOWN HERE THERE'S SOMEONE TIED DOWN!" She called out to the mailmen that were flying up to the house, though it looks like she heard Sunset as she flies down to her as she noticed her tied up.

"Oh sorry, miss I didn't notice you there, here let me help you!" She said as Sunset got a look at who is helping her as the person was wearing a mailman suit and her eyes were crossed as one eye was looking away and the other eye another way. After she was untied Sunset got up and started stretching her arms.

"AHhhh, thanks for getting me out of those ropes uhhhm?" She said trying to wonder what her name is. "Derpy and you're welcome. By the way, what were you doing here being tied up Miss?" She asked wanting an answer as Sunset looked around as she was trying to think of an answer.

"Ummm, I was doing a magic trick and I kinda got carried away with it?" She said to her as she was hoping that it would be able to fool her.

"Ok, just be careful and don't do it again alright?" She told her as she then made up to Rainbow Dash's home to deliver her mail. Sunset then looks over the path as it leads to Ponyville as she then runs off to the path. Though as she reaches to Ponyville, she gets to Twilight's treehouse and then proceeds to kick down the door.

"Alright Sparkle! Where are you?" She calls out though she notices there wasn't anyone in the house, as she ran through each of the room and didn't find anyone.

"RATS! Where in Celestia's name did that princess and her friends go?!" She yelled out as she then pounds her fists on a desk, though then she then was pacing back and forward thinking her options.

"Well now, what do I do now?" She asks herself what to do though as she tries to think of something to use with magic though nothing happens as she was still under Twilight's magic negating spell.

"Since I can't do any magic, how am I gonna-" She stopped as she then spots a picture of Twilight with Celestia who was in Canterlot, then Sunset smiles as an idea slides into her mind as she then walked out of the library and then closed the door to make sure no one notices her breaking into the house and slips into a jacket and covers her head with a hoodie to hide the grin she has on her face.

 **MEANWHILE**

Sonic was busy hitting Metal Sonic with his spin dash as he kept whacking him over and over as he wasn't doing anything because Silver was at a distance using his psychic to hold him, Tails and Knuckles are hitting him with Tails using his magic gloves and Knuckles just punching his face, and Shadow was kicking him in his hover shoes though none of their attacks weren't doing anything to him.

"ALL OF YOUR ATTACKS DON'T HAVE ANY EFFECT ME AS I HAVE BEEN UPGRADED FAR BEYOND YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND." Metal then charged his center part and then fired at Silver as the psychic hold disappear and then he tackles at Knuckles.

"AGH, HEY!" Knuckles yells out as he gets dragged by Metal Sonic but he managed to plant his feet on the floor and places his hands on the robot duplicate shoulders and stop him from going forward.

"GGRRRRRGH, heh is that all you've got?" He grunted as he felt Metal's rockets start to move him as he then punched his head and then he throws another fist and manages to knock the robot away from him. He then took a deep breath of air as he then looked at all of his friends, after a few seconds of silence he broke it. "Well come on then, let's get that robot!" He calls out as they went after Metal.

As soon as they reached where Metal recovered as then the girls start to reach them as they all stood side by side.

"So this bucket of bolts thing is tearing up the castle? And he's the same feller that attacked us back in Sonic's world, here's looking at ya!" She said as she ran to him and then punched him and then started to punch Metal repeatedly.

"THIS HAS NO EFFECT ON ME!" Metal said as AJ then tries to deliver another punch through Metal's grabbed her arm and then flipped her to the ground but then was tackled by Rainbow Dash.

"Take this!" She said as she then took him and flew him through one of the windows of the castle and then go through the streets of the Crystal Empire streets. She gets up as she sees the approaching robot going to her. She then notices some people surprised at what was happening.

"Damn this might not have been my brightest moment." She thought to herself as she got up fast. " I gotta get him away from these crystal citizens!" She kept thinking as she then flew with her wings as she tried to grab Metal Sonic and then dragging him to what looked to be an empty street, she then took her chance and flew around Metal and then cause a cyclone of wind around the robot and other objects being flown everywhere.

"Let's see you try and handle this?" She called out to the robot as it was flown upwards through the twister though he then stopped being thrown around and then getting to where Rainbow Dash was making the twister. "What the-?" Rainbow Dash said as she saw Metal was catching up to her though as she tried to push Metal though he wasn't budging and he grabs her by the wings. "OWW! Hey, buddy let go of those things! I need them for flying!" She said struggling to get out of Metal's grasp she then managed to do a kick on Metal's face though it didn't have any effect as he was now grabbing the other wing.

She starts squirms around as she feels the pain of her wings being pulled from Metal Sonic though then suddenly she saw that Metal was hit by a rock which then drops her and she grabs her wings, she looks around and sees it was Silver as he had his arms extended and was glowing light blue, she thought as he threw that rock as she then managed to crawl away from Metal.

"Alright let's see if I can beat this robot." He said as he then zoomed towards him though Metal then just tackles him though he just tackles him back even then the two were clashing with each other as Silver was landing a few punches onto Metal's body.

"Hmmph this is going to be a-" He then has his face grabbed by one of Metal's arm, he then was now using his drill arms again though Silver manages to hold him off though he slowly starts to reach his face though before it almost gets there if it weren't for the gems that hit him and drops him as then Sonic spin dashes his way to him and hits him as well as Twilight shooting a magic blast .

"HEY! Keep your eyes on me mecha moron! Am I the one you want right? He said as he then ran the other direction as Metal followed him and Twilight as that was happening Silver was getting help from Rarity was she helping him up. "Are you alright Silver?" She asked him concerned as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He said as he then ran to where Metal went and Rarity followed him as well.

 **MEANWHILE**

The train was coming into the station of Canterlot and as the people were getting out of the train there was one person that was in a trench coat and she starts walking through the city at Sunset was looking around the place.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've been in this city, it hasn't changed a bit well except for a few buildings here and there." She thought as she walks through the sidewalk.

"Now I know that Celestia after that wound I gave her in the leg, she must be in the hospital and I know where that hospital is!" She said as she runs off to do what she wants.

As she then ran to the hospital and then she looks around and sees the place was starting to close down. "Dang it! I can't get there, but….." She said as she sneaks around the building and opens up one of the vents and then crawls inside, she kept going through as she kept going as she then opens one vent and then lands on the ground, she looks around to see if anyone was there as she hides in a room.

"Ok just need to make sure so I can get around without drawing too much attention." She thought to herself as she then looks in the room and then spots a nurse's outfit, she then looks resistant to the uniform though then looked outside and then sighs.

"Ugggggh, welp it's either getting kicked out or losing my dignity, 'sigh' at least no one I know will see me." She then goes to it and then closes the door. "Especially Celestia."

After a while, she opens the door and out came Sunset in a nurse outfit and with her hair tied up. As she was walking she kept tugging at the outfit.

"Ehgh, why is this outfit so tight on here?" She grunted as she left it alone as she walks through the hallways as she came across the reception room as she saw an employee working at the desk, she breathes a sigh as she walks up to her.

"Hello, I need to ask you something. What room is the Princess in? I need to make a checkup before we close." She said to the secretary as she then looked at Sunset questioningly.

"Hmm? I could've sworn I already sent someone to do that earlier?" She said as Sunset was quiet for a minute to think of something to make sure she doesn't get caught.

"Ummmm…...well, she had to go home early and I have to fill in for her." She said her eyes darting around hoping that she would fall for it, the secretary looks at her closely and then gives her a note.

"Here, it near the corner on the left on the second floor, it's in Room 23." She said as she goes back and goes back to writing on her desk, Sunset immediately ran to the hallway and goes up the stairs. "HA, she fell for it alright now to find her!" She thought to herself as she looks in each room that has the number 23.

"Come on where is she?" She kept walking through the halls as she then saw the right numbered room and then smiled as she then walked through and opened the door and saw Celestia in the bed sleeping, she looks at her calmly sleeping in her bed.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this." She quietly says as she then walks around the room and then pulls open the supply desk and then pulls out an injector needle and then tiptoes to another part of the room and finds the right fluid.

"Alright, this will keep her down for a while…..I hope" She whispered to herself as she placed the needle right on her arm and injected it and pushed it in as it was to sedate her.

"Alright now to put my plan in motion."

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE EARLIER**

Back in the Crystal Empire outskirts, Sonic spotted Metal flying around above but he and Twilight were still chasing him as she then catches up towards Metal and then conjure a violet hand that just swats him and then towards Sonic who manages to axe kick him to the ground, he falls to the ground as Sonic got to him as he smirked at the robot.

" Come on Metal, you have any more tricks up your sleeves?" He said to the robot as he manages to get up.

"I'LL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE WITH MORE." He said as his hand starts to take the form of a buster and then energy charged up till Sonic had to move out of the way and then he aimed at Twilight and then rapid fire at her though she evaded it by flying around, he then targeted at Sonic as he ran. Metal then fires but Sonic was able to slide across the ground to dodge it but the blasts started piercing through the houses of the town. Twilight knew they couldn't risk any more damage or there would be many casualties. "Sonic we can't stay here. The more damage Metal causes the bigger chance others can get hurt." Sonic looked up as he leaped up dodging Metals attacks. "You got any suggestions then?" He asked.

Twilight looked beyond the town and gave the look saying she had an idea. "Yeah, we lead him to the snowy plains. That way there's less chance of casualties and less collateral damage." Sonic looks and nods at her, but Metal used this seconds to charge at him. Though that's when Shadow was able to use his roundhouse kick to knock it back away from Sonic and right away from some of the buildings. Sonic spoke. "Shadow we need to get out to the snow plains. Think you can use your Chaos control to get us over there before Metal has a chance to attack?" He asked. Shadow just get his usual neutral look. "Don't worry about it. I know what you two are thinking and yes I can do that" He said. That's when Metal just charged back at them. Shadow waited until Metal got in close proximity and then spoke. "Chaos CONTROL!" Just like that, they vanished for a second.

They all then reappeared in the snow plains as Sonic who had spin dashed right before they teleported rammed into Metal. Sonic smirked, but as Metal tried to stand back up there was blaster fire impacting him. He looked to see Tails using his buster from above and at the same time Shadow leaped into the air and used his chaos spear at him. Metal's eyes then flashed as his onboard computer activated switching on his black shield which blocked their projectiles and as soon as it lowered he fired up his own buster and launched it at Pinkie since she wasn't as strong as the others.

However, Pinkie saw this coming and just laughed as dodges his shots and starts to shoot back with her cannon. His systems were starting to go haywire a little. "HER MOVEMENTS ARE… ILLOGICAL…. ILLOGICAL" Obviously he didn't understand Pinkies laws of physics much to everyone else who meets the girl.

"Weee is that all you got you bucket of bolts!" Pinkie yells out as she just laughs some more at him and just continued to shoot Metal until Metal just got sick of it and was able to hit her right where she was going. Pinkie then fell to the floor looking hurt as Metal flew down right in front of her and pointed his buster right in front of her face. Though the beam charged up and he was about to fire Pinkie still found… for some reason found some way to smile through it a little. That's when Knuckles and Shadow came from behind and tag team. Knuckles unloaded from there a huge load of punches. He then jumps away to allow the shadow to fire multiple beams. Metal recovered real quick activating his black shield as he assessed the situation he was in. "OPPONENTS NUMBER INCREASED TO HOPELESS ODDS. PROBABILITY OUTCOME OF FURTHER ENGAGEMENT WILL RESULT IN FAILURE. BEST COURSE OF ACTIONS? A TACTICAL RETREAT" He said as he tries to fly away but they know they can not allow him to retreat and they have to destroy him here and now.

 **(My Hero Academia S2 OST「Trinity / Sanmittai)**

"Oh no, you don't partner!" Applejack shouts as she lunges at him and tries to hold him down. Though as much strength as the cowgirl had she couldn't keep him down as his rockets kept going and were propelling him up though was then brought down as Rainbow Dash held AJ's feet and was trying to keep him down.

"Grrrrr, no you don't!" She said through as he kept trying to get up he felt he wasn't getting anywhere as he saw Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were holding on to Dash's feet though they were struggling to keep him from flying.

"We won't let you leave you brute!" Rarity cried out.

"Yeah, we haven't gotten to the fun part of this party!"

"Uh… yeah…. What they said." Fluttershy said out of shyness.

"YOU…...FOOLS, NO MATTER HOW MANY OF YOU ARE HERE, YOU CANNOT KEEP ME FROM GOIN-" He was interrupted as he felt his systems were stopping as we see Twilight was using her magic and Silver using his psychic to keep Metal from going anywhere.

"Sonic! You and the guys better finish him since we can't hold him for long!" She yelled as she struggled to concentrate keeping Metal from going.

He and the others looked at each other and all nodded as they got ready, they each went to different directions and all were charging their attacks, Sonic was readying his leg, Tails as he flew got out his magic hand and begun to swing it, Knuckles hands were charging with electricity, and Shadow's hand was charging with a big chaos spear.

"Applejack get out of the way!" Sonic yelled out as AJ lets go of Metal as they all four of them surrounded Metal and they all managed to hit him, Sonic managed to hit Metal's center, Tails magic hand hits his face, Knuckles 'Thunder Arrow' managed to hit his legs, and Shadow's Chaos Spear got though Metal's engines.

 **(Music Ends)**

They all landed safely and Metal falls all broken up from the four-way attack and stops functioning, everyone looks at him as Pinkie touches him.

"He looks like he's out now," She said as they observed the damage. Once things looked calm Tails then collapsed on his bottom and let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, he's out this time." He said. The others nodded and then walked away from the broken up Metal and back into town. The town was a bit broken up with a few busted buildings here and there plus a damaged castle. Cadence was in the center of town as the townspeople and the guards were tending to the wounded and looking over the damage. Cadence then approached the group as they were bandaged up from the wounds from Metals attacks. "Well the damage was pretty bad from that piece of scrap, but luckily there were no casualties. Just a few wounds are all. We were very lucky." She said.

Twilight sighed in relief knowing they were ok. Sonic however spoke. "Cadence I'm sorry about Metal. Believe me, I was just as surprised as everyone else that he followed us here." He said. Cadence just shook her head. "Don't be sorry you didn't know. Besides you practically saved all my citizens from being killed. So there's no need to apologize but I do want to thank you for your help." Sonic smirks as he walks up and kneels to Cadence. "Our pleasure your majesty." He said as was about to kiss Cadence hand as a gentleman would to a lady. "Oh, my. What a gentleman." She said sarcastically to him. Though Twilight just came from behind hugging him afterward. "You are impossible to figure out sometimes you know that right?" She whispered to him smirking. Sonic just smirked back. "Yeah like you're not?" He said teasingly to her. Twilight just giggled as they looked at each other.

It was a sweet moment for them and they were about to lean in for a loving kiss when a guard approached Cadence. "Your Majesty dire news from Canterlot!" He said. Twilight looked over a bit interested. Cadence crossed her arms. "What is it?" She asked. "Someone has taken Princess Celestia hostage at the Canterlot hospital." Twilight hearing this broke away from Sonic and ran up to Cadence. "We need to get to Canterlot. If Celestia's in danger then we have to head back." She said. Cadence though turned to Twilight. "Twilight you are in no condition to go and neither are your friends. Look at them. They were all badly hurt from the attacks Metal launched at you. You need rest."

Sonic though butted in. "Look Cadence not that I'm saying your right and all, but I and my pals have been through worse off and if someone is holding Princess Celestia hostage then we can't ignore it. However, I suggest we go by train so we can get rest along the way." He said as Twilight looked at him and nodded as they headed off to the train station with both Sonic and Twilight holding hands and her grasping his tightly.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: And that's a wrap, hope you all enjoyed that fight scene with Metal. Eh NSH?**

 **NSH: Agreed TOG. I feel this was a most excellent chapter indeed and am excited for what comes next.**

 **TOG: I am too since we're nearly at the point where this is going to get exciting!**

 **NSH:: Yeah so I see. Hoo wee I have a feeling the next chapter's going to bring things full circle huh?**

 **TOG: Yeah, so keep on the lookout for that though maybe not soonish since it took me awhile to make this because real world and all that.**

 **But anyway that's all make sure to fav and comment on this chapter to ask what did you like? This is TOG**

 **NSH: and NSH signing off.**

 **TOG: And we'll see you all NEXT TIME!**

 **NSH: Bye guys!**


	49. A Fiery Face-off

**Hey guys...I'm sorry about my outburst sometime ago where I said I didn't know what to do or if I could write more since I had too much college work or didn't have enough time for myself to write.**

 **I'm glad for most of the reviews telling me to keep going...it helps alot.**

 **But thanks to Spring Break, I've managed to buckle down and write the rest of this chapter with help from nintendosegahasbrofan.**

 **So sit down and perepare for the climax of a chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: A Fiery Face-off**

When the train was getting to Canterlot, the people inside were worried especially Twilight after what the guard said about Celestia being in trouble. Sonic had his arms on her shoulders to try and keep her calm, while the others were keeping their cool in this situation.

"Look Twilight, just calm down please." He said as he took his hand and placed it on her hand. Though she removed it as she looked at Sonic with her worried state

"Stay calm? STAY CALM?! How can I be calm that my teacher and ruler of Equestria's life is on the line here!" She yelled at Sonic as he at first scooted away from her as if he was going to be hit though she calmed down as he scooted back to her. "Look I know if it seems rough but we'll do the best we can to save Celestia right everyone?" He called out to the others as they responded with 'Yeah!"

As the train settles into Canterlot station as the group then get out of the train they were met with guards that were near there. "Princess of Friendship, we were asked by Princess Luna to get you and your friends to where the hospital is." He said though Tails spoke up.

"Alright then, just make it fast before it's too late." He said. The guards nodded and lead the others to the hospital. As they came on the approach they meet up Luna.

"Thank heavens you've all come." She said though was surprised to see everyone was slightly bandaged up and bruises. "What has happened to all of thou?" She said as both Sonic and Twilight looked at each other than at Luna. "We kind of had a bit of a run in with someone in the Crystal Empire and was attacking Shining and Cadence," Sonic said as he placed his hands behind his head. "But he's taken care of, so what's happened?" She said asking Luna as she and the others walk towards the hospital. "Well it seems somehow Sunset managed to get to Canterlot and get to Celestia and now she's holding her hostage."

Sunset had spotted from the front window and spoke up. "That's far enough Sparkles!" She shouts. Everyone then comes to a halt as they see Sunset still holding the knife to Celestia's neck. "Move any closer and she's dead. Now be a good girl Sparkles and hand over the emeralds or else the ruler loses her head." She says as she holds the knife closer to Celestia's throat. "Literally."

Twilight sees this and gives a worried look because she knew Sunset would do it. Tails and Shadow both noticed this as Tails spoke first. "Twilight you can't give her the emeralds… If she gets them there's no telling what she'll do." Shadow grunted in agreement a bit.

"He's right. You can't trust her to keep her word anyways. Don't do it." Twilight heard their comments but all she could do was close her eyes as she struggled to think on what the best course of action was to be taken. "Guys stop," Sonic said speaking up. The others turned to him as he walked to the front.

"Look I don't like the idea of giving up the emeralds as much as the next guy but you forget this is the ruler of the world here at stake. We can't let Sunset kill her…. Besides you guys know if it comes down to some stupid gemstone and someone else's life I would choose to save a life." He said Twilight hearing this then opens her eyes and turns to Sonic and gives a nod.

"Your right Sonic…. Lives come before anything else." As they agree Sonic speaks out to Sunset.

"Alright, Sunset! Twilight will come in with the emeralds to you. However, nothing better happen to Celestia if she does or Twilight for that matter." He said. Sunset heard this and then spoke back. "Alright but no tricks understood?" She said as she opened the doors to allow Twilight entrance. "Room 275. Hurry up!" She shouts.

Twilight turned to Tails as he gave her the case with the emeralds. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked. Twilight nodded as she took the case however before going in Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please be careful." He said. Twilight nodded. "I will." Though that's when she hugged him and he hugged back for a moment after letting go Twilight proceeded to the hospital. She then looked at the list and found the room number and then proceeded up the stairs as she didn't quite trust Sunset for booby-trapping the elevator. She then arrives at the front door of the room and instead lets her magic blast it open as her face displayed a look on uncapped anger.

"Ah, there you are it's about time Twilight," Sunset said to her. "Now that you're here. Give up the emeralds or else." She said as she had Twilights old teacher in her grip, but Twilight just spoke keeping that neutral look. "Sunset enough of this. I know you wouldn't dare think of hurting Celestia." She committed. Sunset just started to growl as she held the knife closer to the unconscious Celestia. "Oh, I would dare and will if you do as I say. NOW HAND THEM OVER!" She shouted. Twilight, however, said nothing and just kept her gaze on Sunset. It was a silent moment as Sunset and Twilight kept looking before Sunset moved the knife closer to try to make an attempt… however, she noticed her hand was starting to tremble as if afraid. She kept looking back and forth as if trying to get her fear under control. This continued for a few seconds before eventually she just shouted and threw the knife away against the wall.

She then pants and speaks. "Just… take her…. I'm… I'm not a monster…. I… I won't kill her." She said to Twilight. Twilight gave a tiny sigh thinking that it probably wouldn't have worked though Sunset backs away from Celestia and Twilight manages to get her and as she was going to quietly exit while Sunset was having a breakdown but then a voice was heard from the window.

"Princess Twilight, are you ok in there?" A guards voice said as this hits a nerve with Sunset as the thoughts of her and not being one and the jealousy was running through her head.

"Oh yes… your princess is alright!" She yelled out as she then tackles Twilight as she was just exiting the room, Twilight loses concentration as she drops Celestia and was now being strangled by Sunset.

"Give me the emeralds Sparkle!" She yelled as Twilight struggled to get out of her grip. "N-Never! These don't belong to you!" She called out to Sunset as she then starts to fight with each other. As both were now in a struggle as one of them then kicks the case across the room as one of them tries to get it through the two were hitting each other as Twilight was trying to go fast and attack her but Sunset was using her reflexes to dodge her attacks. After fighting Sunset manages to subdue her and then get to the case and open it seeing all of the chaos emeralds.

"Finally they're all mine!" She said as she then felt the power going through her though her body as she was gaining the energy from the emeralds, Twilight was now facing where she was watching in horror that the gems were now circling around her, though as this was happening the smile on Sunset's face started fading as it was replaced with a face that seemed like it was in pain. She tries to get away but she was restrained and now was starting to scream from the pain that the gem's power was causing, she reached out to Twilight but was enveloped in the swirl of the emeralds and everything around her was breaking apart.

"Oh no." She whispered as she then runs over to the unconscious Celestia and carries her as she flies out of the room as it's getting wiped out by the energy. She flies out of the exit and then lands onto the ground where everyone was going to her.

"TWILIGHT!" Everyone yelled out as she then dropped Celestia to Luna as she gripped her. "She's alright, she looks like she's just put under a sedative." Though she then stood up as she had a desperate look on her face. "But you need to get all the guards out of here!"

"What happened up there?" Tails asked.

"I don't know! I had it under control until she just pounced on me and then got into a struggle and then she got the emeralds." She said as a swirl started flashing on the top of the hospital as fire appears everywhere as Sunset started to come out from the swirl of fire but instead she looked like some sort of creature as her skin looked red and her eyes were black with light blue pupils, and her clothes were torn and she grew red bat wings and her hair was fire and there were sparks of rainbow colors of the emeralds.

"Well this isn't good." Pinkie said as she whispered to herself. "No duh." Knuckles says gripping his fists together as the winged Sunset slowly comes towards the group.

"I….I HAVE BEEN REBORN!" She screams out in wickedness with her voice sounding a bit distorted. "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF ISOLATION, I'VE NOW ACHIEVED THE POWER THAT DESIRED SO MUCH. AND NOW TO DEMONSTRATE THIS NEWFOUND POWER!" She called out to all as she then raises her hand upwards and then a light gets launched from her hand and then it erupts into multiple fireballs and it rains onto the city of Canterlot, as it was happening people in the city were panicking as the balls of fire were hitting multiple buildings and causing destruction.

"HAHAHA YES, FEEL MY POWER!" She yelled as she flew around and was now causing havoc across the town.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Fluttershy said as she was gripping Tails as he and the others saw the destruction. Shadow then turned to Luna. "Hey you take your guards and your unconscious sister and help around the burning buildings, we'll stay around and take care of…...that thing." He said as Luna curled her hand into a fist and her face signifying she wanted to deal judgement on the winged monster that is Sunset, she breathed a sigh as she nodded.

"Understood….MEN WE MUST GO AND HELP THE CITIZENS OF CANTERLOT!" She shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice. The guards raised their hands in salutes as they then went off to the different streets as did Luna as she was carrying her sister, up above Sunset spots her.

"You're not getting away from me." She said as she then aims her hand and then charges energy though before she could fire she then was hit in the back by an energy projectile. "WHO DID THAT?" She proclaimed as she turns around she then sees who threw it, as it was Shadow and Knuckles looking at her looking like they were going to fight.

"So you two are going to fight me?" She said cockily as she floats down to ground level, both of their eyes stare at each other as they nod as if they knew what to do.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yells out as he disappears from thin air, Sunset doesn't look surprised as she raises her hand and snaps her finger as she makes time around her frozen and the entire area around her inverted. She floats right to the slow-moving Shadow as she then fires a magic beam at him as he then gets knocked back to the ground. Knuckles saw this as he then ran up to where she would try to hit her though she dodges each of his punches.

"Ugh, why can't I hit her? It can't be that I'm tired from fighting against Metal?" He thought to himself as he then was repeatedly punched and kicked by her even though she didn't move an inch. He threw another punch though she just knocks him aside along to where Shadow was.

"Knuckles! Shadow!" Tails yelled out as both he and Silver looked at her as they were about to attack something stops them. Tails then flies over to where she was and try and hit her with his magic hand though as he was about to hit her, he just misses and all she does is flicks on his head and he got thrown to the ground, Silver then goes to her and he gets objects levitates around her and tries to cave her in though she destroys it. "What the-" He mutters as he's getting blasted by her fire blast and falls down. She flies down and then starts to restrain them by putting red colored chains.

"Ok so if any of you get in my way, then you'll be in with the rest." She said as she was then flying over to where the other was, Rainbow Dash was about to just fly over to her though AJ just stops her as she nods at her as both of them watch her go over to Sonic and Twilight.

Both of them get instances as they were about to fight her though she stops and then pulls her hand up as she does a little taunt by wiggling her finger at the two with Sonic and Twilight both looking not impressed with that.

"You know Twilight! Once all this is over and you beat me you'll never going to see your boyfriend again." She yelled out to her as Twilight gripped her fists at the mention of this, Sonic heard this and he just growled at the verbal low blow she did to Twilight.

"And when you are all locked up in jail I'm going to be laughing at your sadness as you-" She was boasting but was then stopped by Twilight as she then decks her in the face, Sunset falls down on her knees as she is holding her cheek. This gives Sonic an opening as he runs in and kick her and makes her fall over but later recovers her footing. "Grrr, they got me by surprise but I can-" As soon as she looked up she saw the two going up to her though she then teleported away and tried to get behind though Sonic rushed over and managed to knock her from her teleportation.

Then both were now repeatedly punching at Sunset as she was flying back, though she was defending each of their attacks though she couldn't just defend each of their punches at the same time as they both punch at the same time and gets sent to the building. As she was trying to get back up from the punches though was spin dashes at her.

"Heh, where's that power of yours now?" He shouted to Sunset though was then stopped as he fires another spin dash but was then caught in a red aura which he saw Sunset's hand glowing.

"You mean like this?" She grunted out her words as she then waves her hand back and forward, and that causes Sonic to gets knocked to the ground a few times and then launches him away though as he was being gone through the air he was encased in a lavender light as Twilight held her hand to get Sonic.

"Thanks, Twilight." He said to her as she nodded. She then gazed at him as he knew what that gaze was telling him as he then curled up into a ball as she then gripped the teacher she made with Sonic as she flew as fast as she could as she spun around swinging the tether until she lets go of her magic grip and then launches Sonic with the full force of the spin dash with Twilight following suit.

The balls soon reach to Sunset as she tries blocking one with a magic barrier though as Sonic's gets blocked Twilight's gets through as it hits her backside. Then Sonic's gets back to her as it hits her body, both Twilight and Sonic keep bouncing around as Sunset keeps getting hit repeatedly by both.

"GRRAGH, WHY…...CAN'T…..I….HIT THEM?" She yelled out as she keeps getting hit by them. She noticed as they were getting out of their ball forms their bodies started glowing.

"Oh no, that looks like they're gonna-" She thought as she then had an idea on how to mess with their transformation as she smiles.

"HEY SONIC YOU LOOK GREAT TODAY!" She yelled out but as she yelled that Sonic immediately staggered for a bit when she said that which made her use that weakness as she then shot out a fire blast which managed to almost directly hit him but instead got restrained by her magic as he falls to the ground.

"SONIC!" Twilight yelled out as she then tried to fly after him though as she tried to get closer to help him though was then thrown down to the ground by Sunset and as she hit the ground really hard. She tried to get up though she felt like she weighed a ton as she couldn't move an inch.

"Errgh, she must've used a gravity spell to weigh me down well not for.." As soon as she tried to concentrate her magic is was interrupted by Sunset who slammed her foot on Twilight's back.

"Going somewhere?" She chuckled as she waved her hand and placed it on the fallen Twilight's back. When she took her foot off Twilight tried to concentrate her magic to take the weight spell off though she couldn't feel any magic going through her body.

"W….Why can't…..I.." She questions as she was attempting to get up to no avail.

"It's the same anti-magic spell you used on me, comes in handy don't you think?" She questioned as she then places her foot back on Twilight's back as she cackles to herself as she then comes close to Twilight's ear and then whispers something to her.

"So tell me….How much do you care about your precious Sonic?"

Twilight's eyes were wide open as she realized what she meant by that statement as she attempts to get up were fruitless as she was straining herself trying to get up.

"Hahaha, save your straining Princess that gravity spell won't let you move anywhere so you better sit back and watch this!" She shouted as she then disappeared and then reappeared near Sonic, he noticed her near him.

"Hey ya red, whatcha up to?" He struggled to say as he was trying to keep calm. Sunset didn't say anything as her hand summoned fire around Sonic as he then looked around and was wondering what was going on.

"H-Hey...does it feel hot or…..wait…..what are you doing?" He questioned her though that's when started to feel the heat getting closer and closer as he started to find it hard to breathe. However, his lack of breath wasn't what got to him. Sunset, however, kept that grin on her as she watched "What's the matter Sonic? Can't take the heat?" She asks as the flames close in on Sonic and start to burn him. Sonic tried blocking the flames pulling his arms over his head but the fire still kept surrounding him.

"*Pant*... *pant*... If you think….a little fire….is going… to stop me then your… AGH!" He shouted as the fire started to burn through his sleeves a little and started to bar BQ him. He was really struggling to try to get free from Sunset's magic grasp but was refusing just to let Sunset have the last laugh.

"W-Why are…..you….doing thiAGGGH" He kept screaming as the fire was nearing his body and his clothes were starting to searing. "It's because..I want to see the look on your girlfriend's face as I burn one of thing she treasures most, her boyfriend." She said as she kept the fire going and was now screaming from the burns he's feeling from the fires.

Twilight was trying to get off the ground as she couldn't move an inch as she heard Sonic's screams. "Oh no Sonic, he's in trouble! I need to help him but….I can't do anything with these spells... She kept gripping the ground with tears coming from her eyes as anger started to fester in her mind. Every part of the body started to leak green energy as it was burning as a fire.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She shouted with anger in her voice as she then breaks out of the weight spell and then flies towards the two as she screams in anger and then tackles her and then leaves Sunset in the dust as she saves Sonic from the magical spells as she then carries him in bridal style. She then looks at the burned up hero as he coughs from being in the fire for too long.

"Sonic are you alright?" She asked him as he looks at her with him squinting his eyes to see her. "Heh, I'm alright, just a bit of burns marks everywhere on me." He said as he chuckled at this though he groaned from Twilight's touching them.

She realized as she then put him down on the ground as she then hugged him as he smiled at this. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner I was-" She muttered as Sonic placed his hand on her mouth.

"It's alright, cheer up Twily." He then looked at Sunset who was getting up from that attack Twilight did and then go out and attack the two. "Just concentrate on beating her." He said as Twilight nods and takes Sonic hand and he stands up on his two feet.

The two then dodge the onslaught of her attacks as best they can. "Ok, so we need to try and think about how to beat her because the emerald power she's getting too dangerous," Sonic said in his thoughts that were connected with Twilight.

"But how? Sunset is right here attacking us she probably won't give us an inch to do our power merge thing!" She replied back to him, as they kept dodging her attacks with the few fire attacks that she kept throwing. As Sonic was doing this he looked back and saw his and Twilight friends were still held down by Sunset's magic.

"I got it!" He said as he then ran off from the battle. "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU BLUE FREAK!" She yelled out as she then was about to fly over there but was stopped by a beam of magic from the back.

"Where are you going? Aren't I the one you want?" Twilight said with a smirk as Sunset then growled as she flew right to her in anger from that taunt. Sonic meanwhile was watching on and was thinking of jumping in but his thoughts then focused on his friends. He had remembered that they were still stuck in that trap by Sunsets magic. He knew he had to get to his friends out so he ran towards them.

"Ok let's see if this magic I do have works." He said cautiously. He holds his hand and a glow appears and it shrouds his other friends and it somehow undoes the trap they were in.

"Thanks, Sonic! But how did you got us out?" Tails asked wondering how did his best friend undo the trap. Sonic just thought about explaining but now wasn't exactly a good time for it so instead, he shook his head.

"We'll discuss that later! Guys and girls, we need your help, me and Twi need to do our thing but Sundemon over there isn't exactly going to give us a chance to do it. Think you guys could do the old bait trick to buy us some time?" He said to them as they all look

"Ok, but how long is it going to take to charge up so you can wail on Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked him as he placed his hand on his chin. "I guess it'll take about a few minutes give or take. Think you guys can handle her for that long?" He asked them as Knuckles chuckled at this.

"Heh, do you know who you're talking too we'll keep her busy! Just go and do your thing with your girlfriend!" He yelled out as Sonic slightly blushed from this but places his thumbs up as he ran off.

 **MEANWHILE**

Twilight was flying around as Sunset was keeping up with her as she kept getting hit by her. "Come on Twilight, you know I'm faster than you and you'll tire out eventually!" She shouted though then as she was about to hit her but was intercepted by a blue light and as she regains her balance she notices Twilight was gone.

"What the-WHERE DID YOU G-" She yelled out as she looks around trying to locate them but was then hit by an energy projectile, she turns around and then sees Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie with her cannon ready, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy (whos quivering) are all standing up and looking like they're ready to fight, though Sunset just laughs at this.

"Are you kidding me? You all literally have no hope to beat me!" Though as she said that she gets hit by a cannonball filled with confetti and that made her angrier.

"OK, THEN ALL YOU WANT TO DIE!? THEN YOU'LL ALL DIE TOUGH-" She yells out as she readies an energy ball but then was uppercutted by Knuckles as he was flown and thrown by Rainbow Dash."Hows that for no hope?" He yells out and then was slammed down by Applejack as she was flown by Tails.

She falls but recovers as she cracks her neck. "Is that all you got?" She said with a tone that sounded unimpressed; she then flies towards the falling AJ and Knuckles as she places her hand on the front of their heads and then flies straight down.

Knuckles tried as he could as he kept getting potshots at Sunset with him hitting her face though it wasn't budging as the two were then slammed to the hard concrete as the two were barely breathing from what Sunset did.

"Well…...that didn't work as I thought." Knuckles said as his eyes were barely opened. "Yeah…...it didn't…..kinda a stupid move…. if ya ask me." Applejack slowly said as the two then fell unconscious.

"Alright now to fin-" She then almost gets hit again but then dodges the chaos spear as she then sees Shadow in the distance and Rainbow Dash was flying above him.

"Come on is that all you got?" RD said, "I've seen Tank hit better than you." As she dives down from the air giving a quick kick at Sunset and going into the air doing the old hit and run trick. For a few seconds this worked but unfortunately, Sunset only needed to see it a few times before using her magic covering her palm in a magic aura that turned into a giant hand and swatted Rainbow towards a building where she went crashing through the window.

Though as she did Sunset felt Shadow trying to come at her with more Chaos spears Sunset growled. "Enough you little nuisance!" She said as she charged up a small magic blast and launched it at Shadow. Shadow blocked the attack covering his face as the blast made contact. At first, it looked like it was working but Shadow stood his ground as he then growled. "Damn… I have no choice I'm gonna have to use that attack" He thought as the attack seized for a second. Which was all Shadow needed as he then lifted his arms away from his face and snapped off his inhibitor rings. As they clanged to the floor Shadow started glowing a red aura as he then spoke. "Behold the ultimate power. CHAOS!-" Shadow then teleported for a sec and then reappears in front of Sunset as he said the last word. "BLAST!" Just like that the area about a feet from the two's position was a lite with a red aura for a few seconds as everyone shielded their eyes so the light wouldn't blind them.

The aura then faded as Shadow panted there in a crater from the blast he created and breathed heavily. "*Pant* *pant* I think that got her!"

"Is that all that power of yours can do?" Sunset asked. Shadow went wide-eyed as Sunset just appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. "If so… Then you don't know what power really is" She then kicked him in the air as he goes flying and then when he comes back down she then roundhouse kicks him giving a little bit of magic power into it sending him spiraling until he crashes into a wall. Sunset then turns her attention to Sonic and Twilight where the light from both of them was catching her attention. "Oh no, you don't!" She then was about to make a dash for them, but then out of nowhere a cake comes by and smacks into Sunsets face. Sunset wiped the cream sugar frosting from her face and then looks for the source of it and sees Pinkie Pie with her party cannon.

"Where do you think you're going Sundemon or just Sunset? Anyways where are you going?" She said to the red demon above her, Sunset sighed at what she was seeing. "Are you kidding me? This is what you're going against me? A cannon?" She called out to the pinked haired girl. Pinkie was about to fire something though Sunset came to her fast and then Sunset flies down and then destroy her cannon with a punch as it then explodes and pieces of the cannon were flying everywhere including Pinkie and Sunset flies through and conjure up a rope and then tie up Pinkie and then throws her to the ground.

"There that way you can't get in my way with your random nonsense, anyway now to-"

"HOLD HER DOWN!" The voice yelled out as she then stopped as she couldn't move at all as she moved her eyes and spots Silver and Rarity on both sides as both were holding her down with psychic and magic both were putting all their strength into holding Sunset down with beads of sweat going down their faces.

"Ok now, this is getting annoying!" She immediately breaks out and then rushes at Silver, he desperately tries to escape but he was grabbed by the foot and then hurdled at Rarity which then makes to the two fall to the ground. Silver looks at Rarity before he goes unconscious.

"I'm….sorry Silver….I wasn't…...strong enough to stop her." She weakly said as she then had a hand on top of hers. "It's…...alright, I failed too in other times as well." He said quietly as Rarity smiled and then the two blacked out.

Sunset breathed a sigh. "Okay if that's the last of their posse then I can finally go after." She then gets hit by another blast from behind. She growls again as she turns around and growls at what's stopping her. It was Tails as he was holding his blaster and aimed it at her. He got her attention as she walks over to him as she laughs to herself and then gets closer and then she hoisted him from his collar.

"I've already beaten all of your friends and even your most powerful friend, so what can you and your little animal caretaker do against me?" She slowly yelled out her last words.

"Because I'm not doing anything." He whispered as Sunset. "What did you say you little brat?" She said to him.

"I said I'm not doing anything because…. "He said as the lights out in the distance started shining and the ground started to shake from the immense power. "...we're just a distraction." He said calmly as Sunset turned and she looked shocked at what happened. She then turned back and then as she was about to punch him, he raised his buster up near his face as the punch nearly connected if it wasn't for the buster taking the damage as he falls down with the pieces of his buster scattering and she rushes to the shining lights but was then stopped by a burst of wind that sends her towards the buildings.

"Get her...Sonic...Twilight.." He whispered as his head falls down and behind him, Fluttershy goes over to him as tears were flowing through her eyes as she was putting him on his lap.

"TAILS! Ohmygosh Are you ok!" She cried out as Tails opened his eyes the best he could and nodded as she then hugged him with all she could.

Sunset then gets up from the ruins and dusted herself and then held her head. "Goddamnit, those guys were just distracting to keep me away from them!" She then sees the two forms of Sonic and Twilight as they were floating near her with auras surrounding their bodies.

"Phth, If you think that is going to scare me then it's not working since I have the power of the emeralds!" She screamed at the two, though the two didn't say anything as they kept staring at her.

"Then we have no choice then but to fight." The two said with their voices aligned together. As Sonic spreads his energy wings out and then flies at her, Sunset sees this as she dodges making Sonic almost hit the building but bounces back and charges his hand to shoot a magic blast right to her body.

"ARRRGH HOW CAN YOU SHOOT MAGIC?" She shouted as Sonic had his back turned around not facing her, he then turned his head slightly where she just sees his mouth as he spoke three words.

"I just can."

He said as Sunset was confused at what he said that she didn't see a blur tackle her as the two were in the air as Twilight and Sunset were now in locked in attacking each other Twilight throwing punches as Sunset dodging and throwing punches as she could but was not fast enough.

"I'm sorry Sunset...it had to be this way, you've almost killed Sonic and my teacher." they then separated and then are now speeding around the skies.

"But I can help you! The emeralds are amplifying your hate!" She tried to explain to her though Sunset stopped as she then charged her hand with fire.

"I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR SYMPATHY OR YOUR HELP SPARKLE, I'LL BE ALRIGHT WHEN YOU AND CELESTIA ARE DEAD!" She yelled out as multiple fireballs get fired at Twilight, she flies around as Sunset was maneuvering the firing fireballs to other directions, this keeps happening as she then aims them at the buildings. Twilight and Sonic notice this as they then use their magic to stop them and cause them to dissipate them.

"Sonic!….We can't keep going like this. She could destroy the Canterlot, we need to finish her off right now before she hurts more people!" She spoke to him telepathically. "Yeah I hear ya, we need to combine our powers, quickly she's coming this way!" He said as the two then nod. They closed their eyes as they both concentrated and their auras started to flare up and swirl around their bodies, which caused Sonic's energy wings to turn lavender and have some of that color be mixed with his hair, wind flows around Twilight as it then formed into an X mark and the two then made their final charge against Sunset.

Twilight went first as she went into a spin dash and hits her straight on the face, then Sonic charges the magic into his hands as he gave out a whistle and she got to Sonic as she then was now spin dashing as much as she could.

"THIS ENDS NOW! MAGICAL SPINDASH COMBO!"

They yelled out as Sonic then throws the ball form at Sunset and she tries to block it as much as she can. "THIS…..CAN'T…...STOP…...ME!" She growled as she stood but it was too late as the attack goes through and causes an explosion surrounding the sky.

The explosion catches the eyes of AJ and Knuckles as they were gaining consciousness as well as Shadow. "Oww, did anyone get the number on that red demon that hit me?" He said slurring his words. "Knuckles look up there!" Applejack called out as the two then see something fall down the road. The two then run up to see what was in the crater as they spot Sunset in the center of it and the emeralds spread out and near the hole was Sonic and Twilight both reverted back to normal and were breathing heavily as the two look battle damaged with bruises on their bodies with their clothes looking half torn up.

"There...she's….stopped," Twilight said between her breathing. "Yeah….cool." Sonic uttered out as the two then fall down but were scooped up by Knuckles and AJ before they hit the ground.

"Hold up there, we got you guys." Knuckles said as Sonic chuckled. "Heh...thanks, Knuxs, you too AJ." He thanked both of them as he fell unconscious as well as Twilight.

Shadow meanwhile goes over to the unconscious Sunset as he drags her out of the crater and then spots guards approaching them. He walks over to them and places her on them.

"Get her in restraints to make sure she doesn't get away." He said as the guards nod as he then falls over again from the battle.

* * *

 **Now...that was a final battle.**

 **So, I'm glad I managed to get this out, I'm sorry for anyone that have been waiting a long time. I've been trying to figure out what to write. I've had time to think and I'll be around whenever I have the time for myself to write.**

 **But anyways I'll see you all next time.**


	50. Till Next Time We Meet

**Chapter 50: Till Next Time We Meet**

As darkness filled her sight as her eyes start to open up as she felt rumbling from where she was apparently sleeping, she lifted her head up and saw why was the whole place shaking. She was in a train cart on a bed in the center of it, she saw that her clothes were still ragged from the fight with Sunset. Next to her was someone she was glad to see, Sonic as he was sleeping right next to her snoring softly as he slept in the bed.

"Sonic….wait this could be our last time being together like this….."

She immediately goes in to hug him as she goes in snuggles into his chest and then felt his arms go up to her waist meaning he know as well and he wanted to savor it like she wants to as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other cart is where their friends were including Princess Celestia and Luna which there were a few guards near them in case for their protection, also everyone except the Luna and the guards were covered with bandages and Celestia meanwhile still had a cast on her leg, as they're in the train it was entirely quiet since no one knew what to say after they got onto the train and some were sleeping as they couldn't get enough of it after last night's double problems they had to deal with, Celestia especially felt uneasy since yesterday Sunset almost tried to kill her.

As more time passed on and the train was still moving, Tails deciding to at least have one more moment with her as he scoots next to her as she was asleep. He then places his hand over hers as a sign of affection and then places his head on her shoulder, Silver and Knuckles saw what he did and they tried it too since again this could be their last time to try and have a moment of peace with their friends. Though Shadow was in a seat alone and was watching the fields go through the glass, as he then stares right to where Rainbow Dash sleeping and where Pinkie Pie also and he sighed as he was thinking about what to do.

He then saw the two princesses in the back and they were talking with each other, he decides to go over and see what they were talking about. He walks over and then tries to start a conversation with the two, he sits down and then tries to face the two.

"Hello there Luna?" He asked and it got the attention of the two, they face him. "Oh hello, Shadow is there something you wanted to ask?" Celestia as he wanted to ask a question to them. "So what's going to happen with Sunset now that she's been apprehended?" He asks the two princesses as they both look worried.

"Well I suppose what Luna and I are thinking of placing her under arrest in the Canterlot jail and will be placing her in a physiatrist and have her do community service, and hopefully we can try and get her change," Celestia said. Shadow was not looking impressed since he knew what Sunset has done.

"Why not have her just be punished and be done with it? You've seen what she's done in the past in your world and mine, as well as what she's done to you twice in a row?" He angrily stated to Celestia as the guards were pointing their spears at him since he was talking back to their ruler.

"...I just want to see the good in her even though she's done those terrible things, and I know that forgiveness should be earned ." She said as Shadow was about to contort back though Luna interjected.

"If you're going to stop my sister's judgment on what she will do with Sunset we will stop you by any means necessary." She quietly stated to Shadow, he felt uneasy since at one hand he felt Sunset deserved worse for what she did in his world though, on the other hand, he didn't want to cause a crisis between the worlds. He stood up and started facing away from them.

"Fine do what you want with the girl since she's from this world, but if she goes rogue and finds her way back to our world then she's going to be my problem." He said to them as he walked away into another part of the train, as soon as he was out of earshot Luna spoke softly, "I knew he'd say that." She quietly said.

* * *

Shadow got to another part of the train as it was empty well not quite empty as he saw the young rainbow haired Rainbow Dash as she was looking out of one of the window, sat down at a seat and stayed quiet all throughout, Dash knew that he was there and didn't want to bother him but she wanted to talk to him so she spoke up.

"So….the view looks nice outside." She said awkwardly, She didn't hear anything from Shadow as he was off staring at the window, it stayed that way for a few seconds until Rainbow Dash decided to break the ice again but Shadow spoke up first. "Why aren't you with your friends in the other cart?" He asked her and she answered him.

"Well, I slept already when we were in Canterlot so I'm awake at the moment." She said to the boy that was a row away from her. They stayed silent for a few seconds until RD again broke the silence. "Why are so independent?"

She asked him as she didn't get an answer from him as he turns around towards her and begins speaking to her.

"Because….it's less painful to deal with if you lose someone close to you or if they turn their back on you and that at the end of the day….it's better to be alone." He said to her as he looked away. Rainbow hears this and then smirks as she spoke to him.

"Yeah well even if that's true, it's good to know that there are some people that you can always count on." She said as she then got close and nudged his shoulder, Shadow raised his eyebrow in confusion though he understood what she was getting at.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right about that." He said as he had a smirk on his face as the two then were looking at the landscapes out the windows of the train, though then someone jumped in on them as Pinkie pops up out of nowhere. "HEY GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON?" Pinkie yelled out as the two were surprised at her out-of-nowhere appearance though Shadow retains his posture as Dash tried to but failed to.

"Agh, Pinkie what the hell I thought you were sleeping with others in the other cart?" Dash called out to her. "Well, it just it was too quiet over there and I was looking for you and Luna told me you two were here." She said to the two as they look at each other and then sigh at this as the two then goes back to looking out the window though now Pinkie looks confused at this though she caught that they didn't want her to speak a lot, she stayed quiet as the three just hear the calming sounds of the wind.

Pinkie looked at the other two as she watched the landscapes continue on as the train kept going forward, she thought in her head. "Man I'm going to miss these guys." She said as she sadly sighed.

After a while has passed a three of the girls were waking up from their naps, though as they were waking up they immediately saw and felt that their respectable boys were holding their hands and each were blushing from it as Tails, Knuckles, and Silver retracted their hand from theirs.

WITH TAILS AND FLUTTERSHY

"Ummm oh my.." Fluttershy replies as she was blushing profusely as Tails was nervous as he didn't know what to say after that stunt he pulled, he looked away as he didn't want to face Fluttershy but he felt her hand touching his arm.

"Umm Tails are you there?" She asked as Tails turned around and still had the look of nervousness on his face. "...Yes, Fluttershy?" He said wondering to her.

"Why were you holding my hand?" She asked him As he was now staring at her he saw the look of sadness and then he just remembered this train ride will the last time he'll talk with Fluttershy. He needed to use the time to talk with her.

"Well it just that maybe let's…...make the most of this can we?" He asked her as she nodded and they laid their heads near each other and start talking about things.

WITH KNUCKLES AND APPLEJACK

Back with these two, Knuckles was slipping his hand right near the hatted girl near him. "Well, I might as well do this since-" As he was thinking about this there was a bump in the train and it moved their seat, as Knuckles stood still to get comfortable as AJ started moving and opened her eyes and saw what was happening.

"Why is Knuxs holding my hand there?" She thought as he was getting close and rested his head near hers. She kind of got what he was doing as they were getting near their destination she wanted to just sit there with him.

WITH SILVER AND RARITY

He was shaking a bit as he was near her on the seats, he looked at her closely as she slept soundly her face still looked beautiful even if some of it looked tarnished from their fight from last night. He decided it may just be better if he just placed his head near her shoulder then just closed his eyes and let the moment play out. As soon as there was a bump in the train Rarity was starting to come around.

"Hmm? That was a long nap I've taken, I guess all that fighting from yesterday….wait where is this weight on my shoulder?" She thought. She looked and then saw Silver there on her shoulder, she immediately blushed at this.

"Wh-Wh-Wh…..WHY IS SILVER THERE?" She wondered as to why he is doing that….she then had another thought. "Wait….we're near to where he and his friends are leaving to their world…..he just wants to do this…" She then closed her eyes and nuzzled close to SIlver as she too wanted a moment of peace between them. Though behind them Spike peaked at them as he sighed and

After a few minutes of quietness going through the train, it suddenly stopped as both Princesses were aware of where they were, The Crystal Empire. Everyone else sighed as they knew it was nearly time, they each got out of their seats with Silver, Tails both letting Fluttershy and Rarity go out first.

Behind in the other room, as Sonic and Twilight were still in a hugging position, with Twilight snuggling his chest, they felt the cart stop rumbling.

"Hey, Twi?" Sonic spoke out quietly as Twilight raised her head from his chest and look at his face. "Hmm?" She murmured out. "Our train stopped…..it's time." He said as he held Twilight's face as she looked sad at this but sighed as she was getting out of bed with Sonic following her.

As everyone starts getting out of the train and heading to the castle, they spotted some workers out in the distance fixing the buildings and the roads from the battle that the crew had with Metal Sonic last night. They kept getting stares from other people from the Crystal Empire as they were walking, Twilight was strongly holding Sonic's hand as they made their way there.

They eventually made it as there were a few guards standing each from the door, and in the middle came Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as the two were now slightly damaged from what happened yesterday with Metal.

"Cadence! Shining!" Twilight yelled out as she then goes to them and hugs the two as they both groan as Twilight then stops and looks at them scared she might have hurt them... "Uggh take it easy Twi, out wounds, are still sore from yesterday with that guy….speaking of which." He whistled as behind the royals was a guard was pulling up a wheelbarrow full of what was left of Metal Sonic.

"We think it might have been best to give this stuff with you since he was from your world," Cadence said as Tails gets the wheelbarrow from the guard.

"Thanks this will be good to use for parts!" He said as he looks at the parts there. Meanwhile, the two royals look at Twilight as she goes back to Sonic starts to hold her hand which gave them the impression of something they thought of.

"...Well let's get down to the mirror shall we?" Celestia spoke up as everyone followed Shining and Cadence to the room. As they walk through the crystal hallways the two then were whispering to each other.

"This means that they're going to separate and….."

"Yeah I know, she's not going to feel good after this."

Immediately they reach the room with the mirror as everyone separate with the mobians on one side and the equestrians were on another side.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Applejack said as she stepped forward to Knuckles. "Yeah it is….sorry we have to go but I'm needed back at my island..to guard the master emerald." He said proudly as he then turned around and just in a moment Applejack walked close to him and kissed him on the cheek as Knuckles loses his composure as his face.

"Wh-Wh what was that for?" He questioned her though AJ now had her hat down and then turned around. "Well….go on and get to yer island." She said quietly though Knuckles came close to her and got close to her ear.

"Hey I'll see you soon...take care of your family." He said as he then stepped into the portal as AJ smiled.

-Pinkie was tearing up as she was holding Shadow's arm though he was trying to get her off of there. "Uggh Pinkie…. get off my arm!" He said waving his arm but it didn't have any effect as she was stuck there real tight. Rainbow Dash coming close to him and tries to get her off.

"Pinkie come on I know this might be hard but he really needs to go." She said as Pinkie then let's go as she had the saddest expression on her face as Shadow rolled his eyes but went close to her and rubbed her poofy hair. "But I almost prepared a going away party in one of the train carts." She said as she sniffled.

"Look I know that you'll be sad that my friends and I will be leaving but….." He stopped as he growled at the next words he's going to say. "I'm….glad that you did that regardless, I have to go back to my job in my world, I hope that we'll see you again and hey." He said as he then gets her attention. "If we ever come back you can try and put a party for our return?" He said as Pinkie brighten up.

"Yaay, I hope to see you and everyone else Shady!" She cheerfully said as Shadow just groans as he goes to the mirror but is stopped by someone tapping his shoulder and then sees Rainbow Dash and then raises her hand and he then immediately shook his hand.

"Hey, thanks for cheering up Pinkie."

"Your welcome, please try to take care of Pinkie."

"Sure I will, and hey maybe next time if you can find a way to get back, maybe we can race?" She asked him as he smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." He gets a thumbs up and then went into the mirror as she nodded as the two Pinkie and Rainbow then hug.

Rarity had a few tears on her face as she and Silver were eye to eye. "I'm sorry that I have to go like this, it would've been nice to spend more time with you but…" He was then hushed as Rarity placed her finger on his mouth.

"Don't say much else darling, take care of yourself and your future." She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead as he then starts blushing out like a Christmas tree, as he stuttered to try and get his words out as he then straightens up.

"T-T-Thanks….take care of your sister." He said as he quickly hugged her and then quickly jumped into the mirror as Rarity then looked sad at thoughts that went to her head

Tails and Fluttershy were both looking uneasy as one was looking near the sides as Tails was just looking down nervously and he didn't know what.

"So…..I guess this means goodbye Flutters." He said sounding really sad though as he was getting to the parts he was immediately hugged from behind by her.

"I'll miss you, Miles." She said as Tails holds one of her hands and places his head on hers. "And I'll miss you too Fluttershy." He said as he moved in and kissed her head. "I'll try to figure out how to get back here," He said to her as she nodded. He grabs the wheelbarrow and goes into the portal, Fluttershy hugs Applejack as she cried.

The last couple, Sonic and Twilight were now together as both are looking sad as he was the last one to go in. "Well, I guess this is it Twi."

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said as the two then start hugging each other. Both of them feeling their energies going through each other's bodies as it was a sign that their connection was strong. "I swear to you Tails and I will find a way to get the mirror working." He said to her as Twilight nodded. "I will too, you can count on it." She said to him as he smiles.

"That's my girl." He whispered as the two then went in and kissed each other right on the lips as their bodies started to light up from each other's energies inside themselves start to mix, as they needed to breathe and separate as he then was about to walk into it until a voice calls out to him.

"You know….the mirror won't stay turned off forever," Luna uttered as everyone turned around and heard what she said as Twilight and Sonic were surprised at this revelation and she was the first to speak up and get close to her to hear what she means. "R-really? How? Didn't Princess Celestia say the connection between the two worlds will sever?" She asked her as Luna nodded.

"Yes, but it's not forever...see the portal does close but it will open up again until 30 moons have this world." She said which Sonic eye raised as he thought about that.

"How long are 30 moons anyway?" He asks the moon princess she was about to say the answer but Celestia interrupts her sister.

"About two years in both our worlds." The Sun princess said each of the girls look at her in surprise. Twilight then looked at her confusingly.

"Wait….why didn't you tell us this beforehand?" She asked her through the celestial princess looked away.

"I guess after all this commotion that's happened I must've forgotten about that detail." She said as looked embarrassed by that as everyone looked surprised at this as the girls looked confused at this.

Though Sonic then grabs both of Twilight's hands as he then looks at her deeply into her eyes. "If that's how it is then I'll wait for two years to meet you back here." He said Twilight nods as the two then hugged each other one more time as Twilight places her head on his shoulder and Sonic places his hands near her waist.

They separate as he walks to the mirror and faded into it as then the light that was on there and then faded away as the mirror turned to normal. Twilight steps forward to the mirror as she touches it but didn't feel the portal and felt the solidified mirror, she places her head on the mirror as she then tears up as she cries softly.

BACK IN MOBIUS

The boys were all on the side of the mirror as Tails was waiting for Sonic to come out of the mirror. As he waited patiently Tails saw the mirror shine as Sonic then gets out of the mirror as then it starts to flash about and then stopped glowing.

He walks towards it and places his hand on the mirror which didn't do anything as it was a normal mirror now. So now he frowned though he stepped away as he eyed Tails and then looked around and noticed everyone else wasn't here. "Hey, where did everyone else go?" He asked Tails as he quickly explained to him. Well….both Shadow and Knuckles already left his house as they had to get back to their jobs, Silver as well left since he had to go back home to just get back to life from what he said." He explained.

"That's cool, so…." He said nothing as he then walks out of the room as he goes outside for a quick jog while Tails looks back at the MS parts and sees if he can work on recycling it to something of his inventions.

As Sonic keeps running through he then gets to a hill as he then starts to watch the rising sun as he sits down and thinks about everything that's happened so far as he and feels sad that he had to leave her behind but he then smiles as he knows that the two will meet again no matter how.

EPILOGUE

In Equestria

A day has passed as everyone has gone back to Ponyville and gone back to their regular lives though still feeling weary from Sonic and the gang has left, Twilight especially as right now she stands near the balcony on her house and feel the wind blow through her face.

She sighed as she stepped inside as she then laid on her bed and then noticed a package near her bed, She looks at the note as she reads it.

 _My dearest Twilight_

 _I know that you're probably sad from you being separated from Sonic but I think that this thing inside this package will help your troubles._

 _Sincerely_

 _Princess Celestia_

She raised her eyebrow as she looked at the package and starts to open it as there was a book with sun symbol on the front, she opens it as it said on the left to write something, She got a quill and tried to write on the paper which said "Hello there." she waited for a response as she laid there as she started to sleep until something was on there that said two words.

"Hi there."

MEANWHILE

In an unknown base somewhere, Doctor Eggman was busy typing on his computer looking at something but then angrily banging his computer.

"Gah, I can't believe Metal Sonic is destroyed even after I went to the trouble of rebuilding and modifying him!" He then growled as he got up and kick a piece.

"Now I have to rebuild him from scratch and-" he then received something as he looked at Metal Sonic's last transmission, he calmed down as he took a look at them and what he found was surprising.

"Interesting….It seems that Metal went to the exact same world where his girlfriend was from, imagine the possibilities that are there, that I can harness this energy that these types of humans can possess…..I must work on this and figure out how to get to her world!" He said as he starts trying to get to that dimension.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Inside a dark place where red was everywhere, there was a cage that is shown to contain what looks to be an old man as he sits down in the middle looking like he's waiting for the right time.

* * *

 **Wow, that probably took more time than it needed to finish this.**

 **But yeah this is the end of this story for now but it's not over yet considering I left some loose ends right there in the end and you probably want to see more do ya?**

 **I'd like to thank NSH for sticking with me for helping me out with ideas, and sguimba, Blockheadgreen1189, and Apexwolf77 for each of you that actually helped me in some way.**

 **Also I want to give a shoutout to MidnightArc for his story "Friendship is Fate" It's actually really good and this author needs more attention for this author's story.**

 **I guess I'll see you later in the next story.**

 **Later!**


End file.
